Aftermath: The DB Chronicles
by dudebladeX
Summary: (Possibly the ONLY story that's using the Death Battle! category with actual PLOT) Join the Death Battle combatants as they get into all sorts of crazy shenanigans, drama, debates, and so on. Direct sequel to YvT: Dawn of stuff. Get ready, 'cause IT'S TIME FOR THE AFTERMATH!
1. Yang: Friend of Tifa

If one were to enter The DB Hotel and Diner, they would be blown away from the sheer amount of pure awesomeness that came from all these heroes that were in one place. Turning right after entering the main lobby, you'd see a large common room filled with heroes.

The Hero Hotel was a bustling business.

Go down the main hall, and turn left, you'd find the infirmary, and a young blonde girl on a gurney, with a young brunette sitting beside her.

"C'mon, Yang. You've never given up before, and I refuse to believe you'll give up now."

Tifa Lockhart was beside the comatose Yang, praying to the gods that she would be alright. The poor girl couldn't even consume a senzu bean.

Not that it would fix her arm anyways.

"Yang, c'mon." Tifa had been constantly by Yang's bed, only leaving for food, and the restroom. "I miss your laughter, I miss your smile, I miss your puns, EVEN _Toph_ misses your puns!"

"No I don't!"

Okay, so she lied about who other than her missed the blonde's puns, the total count was Cloud, Her, Hawkeye, Green Arrow, Spider-Man, and Pikachu.

Maybe Bayonetta would appreciate them.

"GUYS! THEY JUST REVEALED BEYO'S OPPONENT!" Oh, that must be Spidey.

""IT's DANTE! IT'S DANTE!" Ah, leave it to Ryu to be excited about further representation.

"HA! YOU OWE ME FIFTY BUCKS OLIVER!" Huh, forgot all about Stark's bet with the archer.

"C'mon, Yang." Tifa begged, "You've never given up before, why give up now?"

Cloud walked in, rubbing his ear, "Hey Tifa," He was returned with a half-hearted wave of her hand, "How's our trooper doing?"

"She's stable, thankfully." Tifa commented, "But she's still knocked out." She added sadly.

"Well, let me know when she wakes up," Cloud started towards the door before pausing, "Or… If she doesn't..." He added.

"She'll wake up. I know she will." Tifa replied stubbornly.

* * *

"So, how's our little pun-master?" Spider-Man asked.

"She's still unconscious, but she's still stable." Cloud mentioned to the web-head.

"I hope she makes it…" Spidey commented, "I know how it feels to have someone you care about in a situation like that…" He added.

"Yeah, the last time that happened to you…" Cloud trailed off, realizing he was about to tell the web-slinger about a certain storyline that would even make the Green Goblin enraged.

"Huh? What were you saying?"

"Nothing, don't worry about it. I just hope that Yang doesn't end up like Aerith." Cloud replied, changing the subject.

"I remember that." Spidey commented, "I cried like a baby when I saw that scene."

"A lot of people did. Most people here cried," Cloud mentioned, "The only one who _didn't_ was Guts, and the only reason for THAT was because his series went meta after one page of his manga."

"Dang, mine went meta a few issues before Gwen's death…" Spider-Man trailed off, clearly not wanting to have to remember that particular moment.

"Mine went meta after Aerith got kidnapped by Shinra." Cloud pointed out.

Spider-Man sighed, "Maybe we should go eat before we get too depressed."

"Yeah," Cloud replied, taking another look at the door to the infirmary one more time, "We won't be good emotional support if we're starved."

* * *

"Did you hear? The new girl lost her arm." Ryu mentioned, eating a plate of meatloaf.

"Yeah, that Lockhart girl hasn't left her side for a long while." Captain America mentioned, eating a shawarma wrap.

"Did you hear that Ying- Er, _Yang_ crashed at Seventh Heaven for a week to get away from the angry fans?" Felicia recalled, between the clawfuls of her trout.

"Damn, I didn't hear that." Rogue replied, eating spicy jambalaya.

"I want to-a hurt those irrational a-haters." Mario mentioned, clenching his fist, his pasta being ignored.

"Ya got that right. Pass me that chili dog." Sonic mentioned, getting his food item from the mustachioed plumber.

"I heard that the two banged at some point." Tony said, fantasizing.

"That was an exaggeration, Stark." Samus replied, rolling her eyes, not that it mattered, nobody could see through her helmet visor, "They made out, nothing more."

"You always have to ruin my fun." He snarked, getting his steak.

"Someone has to." The hunter replied, getting her salmon.

Cloud and Spider-Man got to the buffet line. Cloud opted to grab some fried chicken, while Spidey went straight for his hot dog and milkshake.

"so, Bayonetta vs Dante…" Spidey trailed off.

"Bayo. She fights angels all the time, a half-demon shouldn't be a problem. Plus, her shotgun boots give her a significant edge in ranged combat." Cloud replied.

"Eh, I _was_ going to go with Dante, but I see your point. Still rooting for the red guy though."

"Why Dante?"

"I worked with him before, plus he's fought a lot of demons, and has some high speed to work with, add in his healing factor, and the fact that Rebellion can cut just about anything, I'd have to place my money on him"

"Hmm... Well I guess we'll find out then." Cloud replied.

"Cannot wait for March."

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"Are you sure about this? We could get landed in the hospital!"

"C'mon Buck, think about it: We'll be the only ones who managed to get a lock of her hair, and _not_ get maimed. You'll probably get a new show, I'll finally get back in the gaming market, and Dan over there can finally get the spotlight. We'll be famous!"

"I don't know, Bomber. It still seems like a bad idea." Bucky replied.

"Tch, what a whimp. His series never went meta, so he's scared." Dan had much bravado in his voice, "WE can do this on our own, without captain Bucky O'Scare over there."

"'Bucky O' _Scare'_? I'll show you I'm no fraidy cat, I'm in!" He responded.

"Good. Now all we need is to wait for Mr. Emo to take Tiff-ah to bed, and then we can get to her." Bomberman replied.

Dan placed his hand down as a signal for one of those 'team hand raise things' (as he called it), "Alright! Operation: 'Get the hair off the blonde chick who everyone claims only won due to bias' is a go!"

"I'm picking the next name Hibiki." Bomberman deadpanned.

* * *

"C'mon Tifa, let's get you to bed." Cloud was back in the medical room, Tifa was too exhausted to put up much of a physical fight.

But she wasn't exhausted enough to stop snarking, "I'd like to see you try- Ack!" Cloud picked her up, and hefted the girl on his shoulder.

"You're getting some sleep T, and that's FINAL…" Cloud looked back to see if Yang would come in and reply with the word 'fantasy' to complete the pun, but there was no pun that came out of the blonde's mouth.

"Okay, first off: Only Yang gets to use that nickname, and second: I'm not tired at all..." Tifa tried to struggle and get free, but the only thing she could muster was a yawn before her eyes started to get heavy.

"Tell you what: I'll get you the room closest to the Med Room, so first thing in the morning, you can get back to her as soon as possible." Cloud reasoned with a smile, "That good for you Tifa? You wanna be close to your girlfriend?" He chuckled a bit at his laugh.

"She's not my girl…" Tifa yawned yet again, "She's not my girlfriend Cloud…" Tifa could barely keep herself conscious as she started to drift off into sleep despite her efforts.

"Alright we're here." Cloud announced, they were one floor above where they started, and he had Link plan ahead and reserve the room for Tifa and Yang. He had frowned upon the news that Yang had to remain in the Med Room and couldn't spend time with Tifa though. But the room was still well-furnished with everything the two brawlers would need or want to call the place 'home'. "Get some sleep Tifa, okay?"

Tifa had fallen asleep, if Cloud wasn't aware of her feats, he'd call the sleeping brawler a princess.

* * *

"Alright, this is Saikio Man reporting to Funky Fresh Rabbit, are you in position?"

"This is _Bucky O'Hare_ , and I thought Bomber and I agreed that the codenames were unnecessary." Bucky replied.

"But Funky Fresh, if we don't use codenames, people will know who we are! Back me up here Big Bomb!" Dan complained, "Over." he added.

"I'm literally the ONLY person whose primary weapon is explosives, 'Funky Fresh Rabbit' is in Buck's theme song - Not to mention he's the ONLY rabbit in this hotel, and nobody uses your stupid fighting style but you. It's not going to be that hard to figure out who we are." Bomberman replied, scissors in hand.

"Well, I'm still going to use them Big Bomb. Over." Dan replied, sticking his tongue out at his walkie-talkie.

"... You're sticking your tongue at him aren't you?" Bucky said more than asked.

"Wha- How'd you- I mean, uh, no." Dan stumbled.

"Quiet, we aren't even IN the Medbay yet." Bomberman replied, turning on the hallway lights.

The trio were actually right outside the door. For some reason, Dan had insisted on giving everyone a walkie-talkie and using codenames.

"Okay, carefully, carefully…" Dan said meticulously, as he was opening the door slowly so as to not let it squeak.

"Oh, for pete's sake," Bomberman replied, shoving the door open, "She's in a _coma_. She won't wake up anytime soon!" He whisper-yelled.

"But there could've been someone in there keeping watch." Dan complained.

"I hate to agree with Dan, but he _does_ have a point there," Bucky noted "That bartender girl wouldn't have willingly left without leaving something there to make sure that blondie would be alright."

Bomberman turned on his flashlight, and noticed a monitor there, ensuring that someone, likely Tifa, would hear anything that went on in the room. Bucky tip-toed over to the device and turned it off.

"Alright, let's do this." Bomberman pumped his fist and made his way to the blonde. He grasped a sizable lock of her hair, and placed the scissors to it. He closed the scissors and cut the hair.

The three pairs of eyes were joined by a new pair that were glowing red.

"Oh…" Bucky lamented.

"Crap" Dan finished.

* * *

Tifa was woken up by her alarm clock, quickly making her way to the infirmary to get back to her friend.

She found Dan Hibiki, Bucky O'Hare, and White Bomberman in the infirmary, but no Yang.

She started to look around, and then she found a familiar blonde girl having slight difficulties getting food on her plate at the buffet.

"You woke up." Tifa noted after making her way to Yang.

Yang looked up, and had a small smile on her face, "I guess I did." She replied, scooping some scrambled eggs onto her plate, "Thanks for taking care of me while I was out of it."

"Hey, no problem Yang." Tifa reassured, "Anything for a friend."

"I still have no idea what I deserved to get you as a friend." Yang replied.

"You don't need a reason, what matters is that we're friends." Tifa replied.

* * *

 **AN: Yep, Chapter one of** _ **Aftermath: the DB chronicles**_ **is now here! We got news that Bayonetta's opponent would be Dante in the teaser that was released today, so I decided to post this a bit early. Hopefuly chapter 2 will be made and posted by the time the actual battle comes out. Now, say it with me now: IT'S TIME FOR THE AFTERMATH! Season 3 is gonna be epic! Here's hopping that the fanboys won't get too hostile… Okay, even** _ **I**_ **felt stupid typing that.**

 **As with** _ **YvT: Dawn of stuff**_ **, suggestions are always welcome.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective franchises.**


	2. Deadpool messes with the power box

"So, this is what it feels like to be with multiple characters from other franchises." The Merc with a Mouth noted, "It feels weird."

"Wade, we're in a hotel filled with the other _Death Battle_ combatants, both winners and losers, I literally just had to break up a fight between Chun Li and Felicia earlier."

"Ah, you're just miffed that your new game was overhyped Rye-yuu. Did ya get any pics of the catfight?"

"It's pronounced 'Ree-yoo', Deadpool. And you still haven't given my dojo the royalties for the shoryuken!" Ryu countered.

"... You still didn't answer my question about the catfight." Deadpool countered.

"No. I didn't get any pictures of the quote unquote catfight, Wade." Ryu answered.

"So there _was_ a catfight!" If Deadpool's mask didn't mask it, Ryu would've noticed the merc's bloody nose.

"Ugh!" Ryu got up from his spot on the couch, tossing the remote aside.

"Well, now I got the remote to myself- oof!"

Wade was knocked aside to make room for two new figures 'Damnit, X, not letting the audience know who knocked me down is just plain _rude!_ '

"Move it."

"Get out of here!"

"Scorps? Ragna?"

"What do you want?" The reaper questioned.

"Well, I _was_ watching my new movie, but I guess you want to watch something else." Wade got up, and left the room.

"... Didn't his movie just get released about a month or two ago?" The reaper questioned.

"With the degenerate, I oftentimes just don't ask questions." Hanzo replied.

"Fair enough, wanna play some _Injustice_?" Ragna asked.

"Dibs on me." Hanzo replied.

* * *

"Tch, kick me out of _my_ scene, will you? Well, time for some payback." Wade made his way to the basement area.

"Alright, now where's that power box?" He looked around, and found it.

It was just on the other side of the room.

Across a massive obstacle course.

"Dudeblade just _can't_ make this easy for me, can he?"

Nope.

"Oh, fuck you X."

* * *

"How the hell are you _this_ good at this game?" Ragna was in trouble, he hadn't even gotten Hanzo's Scorpion anywhere near the next bar, while he was nearly at half of his second bar.

"This game was made by _my_ company, I'd think I'd know how to play it." Hasashi pointed out, "Plus, I let you use Superman."

"Speaking of, where _is_ the Man of Steel?"

"He's off in another dimension with the Super Saiyan saving the multiverse or something." Hanzo replied.

"Huh, neat."

* * *

"Damn, this obstacle course is tough!" Deadpool had somehow managed to get past the buzzsaws, forced himself to push on through the laser net, and had somehow had not screamed like a little girl after getting a vatful of acid dumped on him.

"Not funny X!"

It was totally funny the last time he screamed like a little girl. If one were to ask Batman, or Captain America, they would tell the story in great detail.

"That never happened."

It totally happened.

"No. It. Didn't."

Let's get back to the plot before Wade pops a vein.

"Don't you dare-"

* * *

Hanzo's Scorpion had finally gotten to its second bar, all thanks to a sneeze he did when Ragna pulled off his super move, sending the ninja's wraith avatar into the atmosphere, and back to the battlefield.

"Hmm, clever. Using an unexpected source to avoid utter defeat." Hanzo noted.

"Well, you're kicking my ass, I have to take any advantage I can get." Ragna replied.

"Well, that won't help you once I get _my_ meter up again." Hanzo had a sinister grin on his face, had hellfire _not_ spewed from him, Ragna would have been worried that his Scorpion persona was breaking through.

"Oh, no…"

* * *

"Ah, finally." Deadpool had managed to get to the power box, thankfully, he had spare costumes so his melted and incinerated suit would cover up his… Package.

"Hey, I get that this fic is rated T, but you can use the word 'pen-'" Wade was thankfully cut off by a stray missile from the security system, keeping this fic rated T.

"Whatever." Wade waved off, "Time for some sabotage!" His grin was visible even under his mask.

* * *

"Alright I got you!" Hanzo cheered, his Scorpion had managed to land his super move on Ragna's Superman after a lengthy combo. Ragna was petrified, he would lose the game.

He never liked losing, he prayed for some force to make his loss unprovable and non-existent.

He heard a feint 'you got it!' from the basement.

The power went out.

Hellfire spewed from Scorpion's eyes.

"DEEEEAAAAADDDDPPOOOOOLLLLLLL!"

"Ha ha!"

* * *

 **AN: The merc with a mouth has struck! Will Hanzo calm the hell down? Will Deadpool survive his impending incineration? Will Ragna challenge someone else he could actually win against? The answers to these questions and more will be revealed...**

 **Next chapter.**

 **Damn, this was short. More lengthy chapters after Bayo's preview.. Hopfully.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters and kharacter belong to their respective franchises.**


	3. The fighters debate the fighters

The hotel guests were discussing the two fighters, this being the season premiere, they decided to split into two rooms to discuss why they thought their guy would win. Some attended, others didn't.

Yang, Tifa, Iron Man, Red, Felicia, and Beast were all on 'Team Dante.'

"Dante's bringing in his favorite guns, Ebony and Ivory. The guy likes to name his weapons. I think he'd fit into your world, Yang."

"I doubt it Red. His name isn't reminiscent of a color, and he doesn't have an aura."

"Well, he's got a healing factor, and fights soulless monsters regularly, I'd say he'd fit right in." Tifa pointed out.

"Your girlfriend has a point there, Yang." Red noted.

"She's not my girlfriend!" The two brawlers yelled at the same time.

Yang recovered from the shock first, "That was weird."

"Yeah, I'd have to agree with Red on that." Iron Man noted, "Dante would fit right into your world, blondie."

"Tch, whatever." Yang scoffed, "How's my replacement arm coming along?"

"Still working on it," Stark replied, "Any other features you wanted to add? I have time, and I want to give it the full package." he bragged.

"You got my shotgun attachment?" A nod was the response Yang got, "The hidden blade?" Another nod, "Music player?" Yet another nod, "Nervous system synchronization?" A pause, then another nod, "If there's anything you want to add, you do it."

"Add a form of Link's clawshot to it." Tifa added.

Yang stared at her friend with a quizzical look on her face.

"What? Getting an item from a long distance would be helpful," She defended, "It _was_ Link's strategic mind and versatile arsenal that let him beat Cloud after all."

Beast added in his own opinion, "Actually, I agree with that result, I always told my students to choose brains over brawns."

"Wait," Felicia started, "Link didn't win because Cloud was nerfed?"

Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose, "No. None of us lost by being nerfed." She sighed, "I am sick and tired of people always making that assumption, can we get back to Dante?"

"Yamato cuts through friggin' dimensions!" Iron Man squealed, "I'd have to put my money on him."

"I agree with that, and I'm totally rooting for Dante, but I'd have to give credit on the one who has the superior experience, AKA: Bayonetta" Yang argued, "Hell, I thought T was going to win, so I was perfectly fine with playing 'The bad guy' in our fight."

"I still think it would have been better if it was the two of us breaking into a factory or something." Tifa huffed.

"What? What could possibly be the story behind that?" Yang asked.

"Easy," Tifa rebuttled, not missing a beat, "I'm there because the factory is connected to Shinra," Yang nodded, "And you're there because there's some potential clues to lead you to your mother," Tifa continued, "We see each other, think the other is a worker, and then duke it out over a misunderstanding or something." She finished.

"Or a hate plague the factory would release."

"Stark has a point there, T. A hate plague _would_ be a more probable cause for a fight." Yang pointed out. "Oh!" She added, "We could've made it all symbolic and stuff by having the winner solemnly carrying the loser's body out Cain and Abel Style."

"Ohh, _that_ would've been pretty cool to see." Tifa noted with enthusiasm.

Red then interjected, "Is everyone just going to ignore the fact that Tony Stark squealed like Yang's sister when talking about Dante's dimension-cutting sword?"

Yang, Tifa, and Beast all paused for a moment, then burst into laughter alongside Red.

"Oh haha, very funny." Stark sarcastically replied, "Just wait for that sword to become a deciding factor in the fight."

"Whatever," Yang replied between laughs, "Go Dante!"

* * *

Cloud, Sonic, Tails, Wade, Knuckles, Shadow, Orchid, and Goliath were discussing The other fighter.

"I can't believe Tifa wanted to root for Dante." Cloud muttered.

"I think it has something to do with her liking his abs more or something." Sonic said.

"It also probably didn't help that you were kinda ogling Bayo's picture earlier, Cloud."

"Knuck's!" Sonic reprimanded.

"What? It's the reason you, me, Tails, and Wade chose to root for her, right?" Knuckles was oblivious to Tails' embarrassment.

"You said that right before you told me 'Don't mention it in front of the other guys', right?"

A vein on Sonic's forehead looked like it was about to pop, Orchid shot a glare at the others, while Goliath simply sighed.

"I'm only here because Bayonetta has superior experience, but credit where credit is due, Dante _has_ defeated many demons, and is currently in possession of some of their abilities a la Mega Man." The gargoyle continued, "But now, I am starting to regret that decision."

"What? Why would you say that?" Knuckles asked, still oblivious to Orchid's death glares.

"Well, to be fair," Tails said, trying to change the subject, "Both of them can slow down time to a degree."

"How much of a degree?" Goliath asked, genuinely curious.

"Eh, hard to say. The scenes are difficult to judge." Tails noted, "But running the math, each of them should slow time to a similar degree, maybe."

"Ah I see." Goliath concluded.

"I'd like to point out that neither of them actually slow down time, they only slow their perception of time." Cloud mentioned.

"Is there a difference?" Knuckles asked,

Cloud pinched the bridge of his nose, "Yes. There _is_ a difference. I'm tired of people thinking that there isn't one." He sighed, "What do you think, Shadow?"

Shadow only glared.

"I don't care."

Deadpool then interjected, "To answer the questions from last chapter: Yes, Duh, and yes."

Goliath stared at the merc, Orchid brushed it off, "Don't question it, the guy's insane. He wants to bury his face in her cleavage."

"Isn't it surrounded by her hair?"

"... Ugh, and I thought Sindel grappling her opponents with her hair was weird." Orchid muttered.

Knuckles broke the mood with a laugh, "I _just_ got what they meant by 'monkey witch'!"

Cloud merely facepalmed, "Whatever. Kick some ass Bayonetta!"

* * *

"Alright gal, just relax." Samus was prepping Bayonetta for the fight ahead, "You might not know how the guy fights, but all you have to do is go all out."

"Well aware of that Aran." The Umbra Witch replied, "I'm just concerned about killing him is all, you saw the rage that spawned from _Goku vs. Superman_ , _Kirby vs. Majin Buu_ , and _Yang vs. Tifa_!"

"Don't worry about it," Samus replied, "The fans always react poorly to their favorite character losing." She reasoned.

"I guess, but…" Bayonetta seemed worried, "What if they get a piece of information wrong? What if the fans bring up what our creator said? What if-"

"Then they probably got something on the other side wrong that would counter-balance the faulty info on the first side." Samus replied, "There's no proof that Gaara kept that gold dust in his gourd, and Toph can't bend gold in the first place, so it balances out." She reasoned. "And let's not forget what really matters here: Stats and feats. As far as these guys are concerned, that statement is non-canon."

"But-"

Samus cut her off, "Power doesn't equal automatic victory Bayo. That's like saying that 'Because Guts has less power than Nightmare, he should've lost.' It simply doesn't make sense."

"Okay, okay." Bayonetta took a deep breath, "Let's do this then." She walked towards the doorway to the battlefield, "Any words of encouragement?"

"None." Samus' smirk was visible even under her helmet, "But we all know what time it is…"

* * *

Spider-Man was busy giving a pep-talk to Dante at the same time, "Okay Dante," He continued from his upside-down webline, "You're entering the arena, you ready to throw down with Bayonetta?"

"I don't know, web-head," Dante replied, "The Guy vs Girl win-loss ratio isn't giving me much confidence…"

Spidey sighed, "Don't worry about it man," He flipped back on his feet, "I think Riptor was technically female, so Yoshi at least gave us Y-Chromosonians a win."

"... 'Y-Chromosonians?'" Dante asked, a laugh threatening to escape his lungs.

"Whatever." Spidey waved off, "Be the first guy to give us a confirmed win over someone who is blatantly female." He patted the half-demon on the back. "I think you can do it, we'll be watching from the theatre room, and we have the resurrection-chamber prepared for the non-victor."

"'Non-victor'?"

"Some of the more lighthearted fighters prefer it over the word 'loser'"

"That's stupid." Dante deadpanned.

"Yeah, yeah it is. It really is." Spider-man agreed. The signal light flashed, "Alright Dante, you're up."

"Okay, okay." Dante took in a deep breath, "Anything else to say?"

A grin was visible under the web-slinger's mask, "Six words come to mind…"

* * *

The entire hotel shook from the combined shout from all of its guests.

" _ **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!"**_

* * *

 **An: Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all! Check out on March 16th to see who wins! See who dies! And see why! And check in a few days after to find out what the other fighters thought of it. In other words, after the fight, it'll be TIME FOR THE AFTERMATH!**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners.**


	4. Congrats, winner

"Way to go!"

"Congrats on the win!"

"It was hard fought, but you earned it!"

Dante was receiving praise from the fighters who were rooting for him, and even blushed a bit when Felicia complimented him on his skill.

"Thanks guys."

Spidey hung upside-down, "See D'? I _told_ you that you could be one of the only male fighters to claim victory over a woman!"

"You're right, webhead. You're right." He smirked, "Glad us 'Y-Chromosonians' could get a point over the 'Double-Xians'."

"'Double-Xians'?" Iron Man asked.

"Inside joke spidey and I have. We'll have to explain it later."

Yang walked up to him, "Okay, this feels a little unprofessional, but can we see one of your weapons? I wanna send a pic to my sis."

"Actually, why not send a vid?" Dante bust out his his briefcase, and showed off his bladed top. He spun it around, cleanly slicing several empty wine bottles that Tifa had thrown in the air.

Yang finished recording, "Ohh, man. Ruby's gonna be _so_ jealous!"

"Hey, what's up with your arm? It looks… Unnatural."

" _That_ , is one of Stark Industries artificial arms. Upgraded by yours truly to have a bunch of different extras." Tony chipped in, "Finalized it a bit after your fight while we were getting your things here."

"What was that like?"

* * *

 _A few days ago..._

"So, this robot arm has _all_ the extras I asked for?"

Stark had a smug smirk on his face, "Yep. The hidden blade for catching opponents off-guard, the music player you requested, and all those weapons you wanted. Your sister would be jealous of my work."

Yang scoffed, "Doubt it, but she'd be impressed at how you managed to include all of that in one robot arm."

"Looks impressive Xiao Long," Tifa noted, "Wanna take that thing out for a test drive in the gym?"

Yang had a grin on her face, "Yeah! Let's break 'er in!" She ran towards the door, "Race ya!"

"Hey!"

The two brawlers raced towards the gym as the Golden Avenger looked off.

"Something bothering you?"

He turned around, "Heh, forgot you were adept in ninjutsu," he trailed off, "What brings you here Steve?"

"What, I can't visit a good friend of mine?" The Star-Spangled Avenger questioned jokingly.

"It's just," Stark trailed off yet again, "I'm concerned about the movie. We both know what went wrong with the comic storyline, and I'm just concerned is all." He looked out the window again.

"Yeah, I'm concerned too." Tony looked at him questioningly, "But that's no reason to coop yourself up in your lab constantly 'tinkering' with everything. We know what happened the last time you did that." He said in both a concerned and stern voice.

"Yeah well, that film did well at the box office, so whatever." Tony brushed off.

"Stark c'mon," Steve said with a smug smirk, "Out of the two of us, who had the more popular sequel movie?"

"Tch, you did." Tony said begrudgingly.

"And who was our company's first superhero?"

"You were." Tony replied in an annoyed voice.

"And _who_ was it that led the Avengers?"

"You." Tony replied in an aggravated tone.

"And _who_ got-"

"Oh quiet Steve. You lost to Batman when Spider-Man kicked his ass." Stark replied.

"Now _there's_ the Stark I know." Steve replied with a smile.

Tony sighed, "Thanks Steve," He smiled, "I guess I needed that."

"You guess?"

"Alright, alright. I _needed_ that." Tony conceded.

"Thought so." That smug smirk again.

"Now," Stark stretched his arms, "Wanna go laugh at the angry fans?"

Steve laughed "I love the calm before the storm."

"Me too buddy," Stark wrapped his arm around Steve's shoulder, "Me too…"

* * *

"You fought good"

"Maybe someone else from your company will win the next bout."

"You _have_ to admit that the fight was awesome to see, even if it didn't go in your favor."

Bayonetta had an ice pack on her stomach, having lost the fight against Dante. How the hell was he so durable?

"Shame that his healing factor kept him going for so long." Cloud mentioned.

Oh yeah, _that's_ why.

"Ugh, total bull. Just… Total bull."

"Hmm? Something wrong Sonic?"

"It's just that…" Sonic paused, "Bayo here knocked giant demons and angels into the sun! How'd she lose to that casanova wannabe?"

"Because he could tank more hits, had better weaponry, and was more consistent in his feats." Shadow had walked in, tossing a senzu bean in his hand, "Here, take this. It should help with the pain."

"Thanks." Bayonetta took the bean and popped it in her mouth, "Hmm, interesting flavor." She swallowed, "Why do you have these?"

"Goku left these here because he doesn't like seeing people in pain." Shadow replied.

"He's a nice guy like that." Knuckles offered.

"He sure sounds like it." Bayonetta mentioned, "I'm hopping that his wife doesn't appear in a fight."

"Why?"

"A big, strong, kindhearted man like that? _I_ want him."

"You should know, him and Superman aren't around that often."

"A girl can dream red one."

* * *

 **AN: I want to go on record here, and say that some of this chapter (like the first three lines) were actually written way** _ **way**_ **in advance…**

 **Okay, it was about a week in advance, but still.**

 **Well, there goes my running gag of the characters getting their names mispronounced...**

 **Well, now that the hype is out of the way, we can focus on some antics and drama. It's about time Yang got that Stark Industries brand robot arm! It comes equipped with shotgun knuckles, a flamethrower, a hand-shot, music player, and several other little gadgets and doodads that may or may not be integral to future chapters.**

 **The fight is available on Screwattack , watch it today, and see the bloodshed!**

 **Coming up next: Guts and Dante meet, and a certain request is fulfilled. This should be fun.**


	5. Demons and Motorcycles

"Grah!"

"Guts! Knock it off!" Ryu called.

"He's a goddamn demon!"

Half-demon technically- WOAH!" Dante narrowly dodged Gut's attack.

"As long as there's one demon in the world, I won't stop!" Guts replied, shooting his arrows at the half-demon.

"AhH! I FIGHT demons too you know!" Dante replied.

"Just a ruse. Griffith does it all the time." Guts panted.

Dragonslayer's swing was stopped by Link's indestructible Hylian shield.

"What are you doing?" Guts demanded.

Link replied that he simply couldn't let Guts kill someone on the grounds that he had bad experiences with them.

"I don't care!" Guts shouted, "What experience do _you_ have with something like that?"

Link cited the time he had to infiltrate the Gerudo fortress in one of his games.

"Tch, that was _one_ time." Guts brushed off, "Name another person who went through another experience!" He replied.

"Didn't Scorpion and Sub-Zero finally bury the hatchet?" Dante asked, panting, "And _not_ in each other's backs?"

Link pointed to Dante and noted that he had a point.

"Tch fine." Guts conceded. He glared at Dante one more time, "But if you step out of line, don't expect mercy." He growled.

The Black Swordsman left as Dante looked at Link, "Thanks for the save, man."

Link told Dante to think nothing of it, and went on his way.

"That Link guy's really nice." Dante noted as Ryu finally caught up with him.

"Really?" Ryu asked, "What'd he say?"

Dante was thoughtful for a moment, "Y'know," He trailed off, "I don't really remember what he said exactly. Does that happen often?"

"More often than you think." Ryu replied.

"People have conversations with him but can't ever remember what he said?"

"Yep." Ryu replied, "Hey, I want to check up on Dan, the guy took quite a beating from Yang."

"Is it true that Yang and that," Dante looked as if he was looking for the right word, "Tiff-ah girl are in a relationship?"

Ryu looked at him, "Well first, it's pronounced 'Tee-fah', and as for them being girlfriends-"

"WE'RE NOT IN A RELATIONSHIP!"

"Was that Yang, or Tifa?" Dante asked, rubbing his ears.

"I think it was Yang." Ryu replied.

"And that happens often?"

"Only when someone implies or insinuates that they are in a relationship." Ryu nodded.

"Augh, let's just go and check on Dan." Dante waved off, still recovering from the shock.

* * *

"Augh! That scream friggin' _hurt_ blondie!" Wolverine growled at Yang.

"Sorry, I just had the sense that someone said that T and I were girlfriends." Yang replied, as the mutant kept continuing down the hallway.

"Ugh, even _my_ ears hurt." Cloud commented.

"Sorry about that." Yang replied sheepishly. "Pass me that screwdriver will ya?"

"Sure." Cloud replied as he passed the tool in question.

Yang was working on her motorcycle, seeing as it was damaged in the fall of Beacon Academy a bit after her series went meta.

"Hey, thanks for helping me with this Cloud." Yang commented.

"Hey, no prob. The only other person with a motorcycle around here is Cap and Wolverine. And while Cap is a nice guy and all, I just can't take him seriously after his 90s movie; and as for Logan, well…"

"Say no more Cloud. The guy's really hard to hold a conversation with. How Spider-Man can be friendly with the guy, I'll never be able to wrap my mind around that." She replied.

"'Wrap' nice one, Yang." Cloud stifled a laugh.

Yang chuckled a bit, "Wow, that was unintentional. Alright, I need that wrench."

Cloud handed her the tool, "So, what do you think of having a karaoke night? Some of the others wanted to try it, but they wanted to see if-"

Yang cut him off, "You just want me to sing my theme song, don't you?"

"Eh, more like me, Red, Blanka, Stark, Master Chief, and Dante want to see you and Tifa sing a duet together." He said nervously.

Yang paused in her work and stared at the AVALANCE member, "Did you tell Tifa this?"

"Well, Tony should be talking to her about now…"

Yang's eyes widened, she then proceeded to cover her ears.

"Why are you-"

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

Cloud's ears started ringing as he lost his balance and fell over.

"Sheesh, and here I thought that he would have more brains than that."

Yang was greeted by silence.

"I don't get it."

Yang sighed, "The word 'Stark' can mean 'complete' or 'absolute'" She explained.

"Oh…" Cloud was silent for a few seconds, "That wasn't very funny." He replied.

"Tifa would have laughed." Yang said defiantly.

* * *

"Woah! Calm down Lockhart!" Tommy Oliver said carefully, "He was just making a joke!"

"Well it wasn't funny! I am NOT dating Yang!" She said with a huff.

Stark was able to recover from his ringing ears in record time, "I thought it was funny."

The white ranger glared at the Armored Avenger, "Dude! _not_ helping your case!"

"Well, they SHOULD be dating!"

Tifa sighed, while the argument kept going on, she walked out of the room and came across Master Chief. He looked as if he was about to ask her a question but Tifa cut him off.

"If you're wondering if I'm entering that karaoke competition, I'll talk to Yang about it, okay?"

The Chief looked confused as he scratched his helmet, "I was going to ask if she saw my sword anywhere, where did that come fro- DEADPOOL!" he shouted, as he realized the merc had an exact replica of his suit and likely impersonated him at a meeting or something.

He stomped off, his signature weapons in hand as he searched for the degenerate.

* * *

 **AN: Thanks for the suggestion Mr The Layman! And as for the other requests, I'll do my best. Just, try to keep Wade under control, okay? The fight is now on Youtube, and DBX has premiered! And to celebrate, I decided to post this a bit early! Read, Review, Fave, and Follow.**

 **Link's character was planned from the start as a guy who actually CAN hold conversations, but I'm not going to reveal exactly what he says. Oh, hey! The name pronunciation gag is back, let's see how long it lasts this time. As for the karaoke thing, leave your suggestions in your reviews, and we'll see what songs will be sung. Please note, that if there's no vote, I will take the liberty of choosing the song myself, so if you want to see Yang and Tifa sing** **I Kissed a Girl** **by Katy Perry, you should vote. Because they won't sing it if** _ **I**_ **choose the song.**

 **Up next:** _ **I finally get my deserved spotlight! And I'm gonna-**_

 **Wade! Get out of here!**

 _ **Wha? But the audience wants me!**_

 **I have yet to see proof of that.**

 _ **Whatever dumboob.**_

 **OH, THAT'S IT!**

 _ **Wubwubwubwubwub!**_

 **Friggin hell… Where the hell is that carbonadium sword…?**

 _ **You forgot the disclaimer last chapter by the way!**_

 **Wait, what? OH CRAP!**


	6. Short chapter is short

"HAHAHA!"

Deadpool's laughter echoed throughout the entire hotel, waking most people up from their naps, and yet again, disrupting Hanzo's Combo that he had going on Tifa in his newest game.

"Woo! Jacqui for the win!" Was Tifa's cry of victory.

"Ugh, WADE!" Wolverine groaned, "What the hell are you laughing at?"

"Nothing Wolvie, it's just that…" Deadpool rubbed a tear from his eyehole and gestured to the computer, "It's the… This video is just _that_ hilarious!" He burst back into giggles.

"Oh, COME ON!" Wolverine lamented, "It can't be THAT funny!"

* * *

"So Cloud, I was thinking if some more fighters that ride motorcycles show up, we could have a race."

"Who else here rides a motorcycle?"

"Raphael has his Shell-Cycle, you have your Fenrir, Cap and Wolverine have their motorcycles, I have my Bumblebee-"

"Wait, you're dating Blake?"

Yang glared at the swordsman, "No…" She sighed, clearly missing the faunus girl, "'Bumblebee' is the name of my Motorcycle. Back on track here, Master Chief _technically_ has a motorcycle, and Batman has the Bat-Cycle." Yang listed off.

"Hmm, seven contestants." Cloud noted, "We could use more though…"

"I'd like to square off against Ghost Rider at some point" Yang hoped.

"I wanna race a transformer." Cloud dreamed.

"AHA!"

"Augh!" Cloud screeched, "And I thought you and Tifa were loud!"

"Huh?" Yang questioned. "I only heard Wolverine laugh. Maybe your ears are sensitive." Yang reasoned.

"Ugh, what the hell would make _Wolverine_ of all people laugh?"

"Let's find out."

* * *

"Oh, man!" Wolverine chortled, "This _is_ hilarious!"

"I know, right?" Wade laughed.

"Oh, man. The-These guys…" Wolverine was still chortling, "These guys should do comedy."

"They'd be funnier than Yang, that's for sure!"

" _Who'd_ be funnier than me?" Yang asked, eyes glowing red.

"THESE guys!" Deadpool motioned to the screen, "These guys are freaking hilarious!"

"Oh, COME ON!" Cloud complained, "What could possibly be so funny that it would be worth more laughs than Tifa's girlfriend over here?"

* * *

Tifa paused for a moment, oblivious that her Jacqui took a brutality to the face.

"Victory!" Hanzo cheered, "Woo! Brutality!"

Tifa was still oblivious, looking around for whatever had incurred her wrath today.

"Hey, what's up?" Hanzo asked, after a brief victory pose.

"I just got this feeling…" Tifa muttered, in a tone of voice that made Hanzo think of Kuai Liang.

"Want some help in finding who it was?" Hanzo offered.

"Much appreciated Scorps." Tifa replied.

"It's Hanzo, thank you very much." Her replied, his eyes narrowing.

The two set off to find the unlucky soul who caused Tifa's… Odd sense to go off.

* * *

"Okay, this is hilarious!" Yang was laughing on the floor, "It almost makes up for Thunderhead over there calling me Tifa's girlfriend!" She laughed.

"Seriously! These guys have _got_ to make a longer show about this!"

"Ow! What the hell Yang?" Cloud asked, clutching his sides for both the hilarity of the video, and because Yang had decided to strike at his ribs.

"I said 'almost'" She laughed between breaths, "I never said I wasn't going to hit you."

"Well, as much as I enjoy hitting people who imply we're in a relationship, I want to know what's so funny." Tifa smirked as she entered.

"It's… It's this video T." Cloud laughed, "It's freaking hilarious!"

"Okay, first: I thought I already told you that only Yang gets to use that nickname, and second: What video?" She asked.

Hanzo interjected, "I too am wondering what's so funny about this video."

"J-Just watch!" Deadpool ushered them to the monitor.

Tifa looked to Yang, who nodded between her chuckles.

"Alright, let's find out what this is all about."

* * *

"So, this video…"

"Just watch it Guts, who knows? It might even get you to loosen up a bit." Cloud urged.

"Tch I doubt it."

"Whatever, just watch."

Guts clicked play, and the voice of a man who sounded incredibly pissed off came in screaming.

"You know what we hate? _Death Battle! HERE'S WHY!_ "

Guts watched, bewildered, as the man listed off various things that pissed him off about the show. He ranted a bit on the metal theme that was used, and complained about having to learn about obscure characters. He also went on to complain about how the name 'Death Battle' was stupid. He also-

"ALL YOU STUPID FANBOYS, WHO TAKE THIS SHIT, _WAY_ TOO SERIOUSLY!"

Okay, he _had_ to admit, that was a _little_ funny.

"E-vile Craig is hilarious!" Deadpool laughed.

"It almost feels like he's talking to our haters!" Yang cackled as she placed her organic arm on Tifa's shoulder.

"It's pro-pronounced 'E-vill' Wade." Tifa said between laughs.

"Whatever, it's funnier the way _I_ pronounce it."

"And this is it?" Guts asked, after finishing the video, not paying attention to the cackling of the other occupants.

"Nope, here's another!" Hanzo noticed, wiping a tear from his eye.

"It's the fifteen reasons we love _Death Battle_ …"

That marked the first time in a long time that some of the others saw Guts smile.

* * *

 **Seriously, Ghost Rider and a motorcycle transformer. Get on it Screwattack! And I gotta say, I absolutely** _ **love**_ **that video. It feels like he's calling out specific people who are raging on certain fights.**

 **I have a poll going on on my profile, I kinda want the feedback for it. And someone tell me when Bowser's opponent is revealed, kay? kay.**

 _ **Hey, X! Remember the disclaimer this time! Y'know, the one that says 'I don't own these characters' and all that crap?**_

 **You just did it for me.**

 _ **SHIT!**_


	7. Wail on the Wade

"Okay, people. Coming up next: Bowser vs. Ganondorf! Place your bets people, place your bets!"

Behind Deadpool was a T-Chart. On one side, there was a picture of Bowser, on the other side, was Ganondorf. Wade was collecting bets on who the others thought was going to win.

And he somehow had t-shirts already made.

Deadpool was using a megaphone to wake up the entire hotel. Thankfully, all Goliath had to do to tune out the degenerate was to remove the moon amulet he had so he could turn to stone.

Good thing Doctor Doom owed him that favor.

The others, weren't so fortunate...

* * *

"Ugh!"

Yang and Tifa had fallen asleep watching _Advent Children_ , Yang found it to be a very impressive film, though Tifa was wondering how she went from 'surviving a supernova, and remain standing' to 'being KOd by being smashed through a pillar.' Eh, whatever. It was a good movie, and it helped remind Tifa of all those good times.

She looked sadly at Yang's new arm. Maybe if the fight result had been different, her friend wouldn't have lost the original and feel so… _Broken_. Sure, Yang still smiled, and joked, but Tifa knew Yang. That smile was her self-defense mechanism, as were her puns.

Tifa looked back to Yang. 'She'll bounce back. She always does.' She thought. Thankfully, Yang hadn't woken up, and Tifa was left to shower for the upcoming day. 'She'll bounce back. It's her special ability. The harder she gets knocked down, the harder she knocks back.'

"PLACE YOUR BETS!"

Yang looked to be in discomfort after the Merc screamed his message.

Dammit Deadpool...

* * *

Contrary to what most people might think, Clint was not a morning person despite living on a farm since he was a kid, and being housemates with a trained US soldier who was used to waking up at…

"4:30 IN THE MORNING?" He blanched, "WADE!"

"Ugh, could you keep it down? I'm trying to sleep." Came the voice one door down.

"Wha? Oh. Sorry Chief." Clint called.

You're not really sorry if you're STILL YELLING!" John countered, "Great! Now I'm up too!"

"Tch, well it's not like that's not _my_ fault."

"Actually it is!" Came a voice from a different room.

"You too Bayo?"

* * *

"Ugh, and I thought Yang and Tifa were loud…"

Link looked at his roommate, and requested him to elaborate.

"Y-You never heard them when someone thought they were girlfriends out loud?"

Link shook his head.

"Lucky…"

"Maybe your hearing's sensitive."

"Hmm? Did you say something Link?"

Another shake of the head. The hero of time pointed to the door.

"Really, you too Dante?"

The half-demon looked confused, "What do you mean by, 'you too'?"

"Ugh, everyone keeps saying I have sensitive ears. I don't, alright!" Cloud complained, "My ears are just as sensitive as everyone else's. Maybe _their_ ears aren't as good as they should be!"

"All of you never cease to amaze me." Dante replied. He left to go about his day, maybe get some breakfast. The mess hall should have some omelets with pieces of chicken in it.

Cloud turned around to see Link staring at him with a look of disbelief, "What're you looking at?"

Link merely told him that the two of them were out of shampoo, and being in his towel, Link needed Cloud to get some.

Cloud sighed, "I'm on it."

* * *

"Ow ow ow ow owie!"

Deadpool was the the deserved victim of several attacks from grumpy hotel goers. His wounds ranged from Tifa's famous Meteor Dive, Clint's Pym-Particle arrow barrage, and Cloud's Meteor Rain.

Unfortunately, he was still kicking.

"Oh, screw you X."

He looked up to see the X-Men standing above him.

"Uhh, I wasn't talking about you?" He offered.

Turns out, his beating was _far_ from over.

* * *

"Hey T."

Yang had woken up. Having already showered while Tifa was out, she had just stepped out of the bathroom in her yellow towel.

"Hey Long."

Tifa started to the shower, turning on the water. The plus of having Yang shower first was that she made the water warm with her abilities, the downside was that she spent _so_ much time on her hair.

Tifa started to hum Contact while lathering her hair, the _other_ plus to having Yang as a roommate: All the _amazing_ songs her company produced were easy to obtain. After two minutes, she failed to notice that she had started actually _singing_ it.

" _The longness of simper_

 _Still I remember_

 _Contact_

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Two, four, one, ten_

 _Am I transmitting?_

 _Is anyone listening?_

 _Contact_

 _Riding on our shiny metal horses_

 _Singing a rider's song_

 _One of us won't be forgotten_

 _The other one's wrong_

 _Two, four, one, ten Two, four, one, ten_

 _Am I still willing_

 _To foot all this billing?_

 _Contact_

 _When I think of you_

 _Your name's in the sky_

 _Ninety feet high_

 _Contact"_

After finishing her shower, she stepped out to see Yang standing there dumfounded.

"What?"

"Maybe we _should_ enter that karaoke contest…"

Tifa blushed, "Wh-What?"

"You have a great singing voice, T. I'd say that even Weiss would be jealous."

"Bu-But… _I'm_ not a professional singer! I can't sing on stage!"

"You can go toe to toe with giant monsters, mechs, and angry fanboys, but you _can't_ sing on stage?" Yang questioned in disbelief.

" _That's_ different!" Tifa argued, "It's combat for the first two, and a single punch for the last one!" She wailed.

"Hey, _I'm_ nervous too. But hey, we can go on together, sing a duet or something." Yang offered.

Tifa's arms fell to her sides, "Alright, I guess." She gave in, "As long as you're there, I guess it'll be easier if we _both_ make idiots of ourselv- Yang?"

Yang's cheeks were flushed a red color. She covered her eyes, "Uh, T… Your towel."

"AHH! WHY DIDN'T YOU SAY ANYTHING?"

"I'M SORRY! HERE, LET ME GET YOU YOUR CLOTHES! Oof!"

Yang had gotten hit by a flailing arm of her friend, "That hurt!"

"Sorry, sorry! I can get something for it if you-"

"No! No! Let's get you more comfortable first!"

"You _do_ realize what you said right?"

"Aw CRAP!"

* * *

Tony and Tails were walking along the hallway, discussing various machines and ways to improve them when they walked past Yang and Tifa's room.

"Ow! Hey, my skirt!"

"Ugh where is it, where is it?"

"Yang! Where's my bra?"

"Isn't it on the dresser?"

"Oh, thank goodness!"

Tails' face was redder than Knuckle's fur, while Tony was grinning under his helmet.

"I _knew_ it."

* * *

 **Yep,** _ **That**_ **running gag ain't going away anytime soon. Yang and Tifa will always be teased about the exact nature of their relationship. But, seriously, reviews will always be welcome, as will your suggestions. Anyways, spread the word about this fic if you want, fave and follow, and most of all: Make fanart or recommend me on TvTropes. Seriously, over fifteen chapters in this 'DB series' and 'YvT series' combined, and I don't even get a** _ **mention**_ **? What the heck?**

 _ **You sound desperate.**_

 **Shut it Wade.**

 _ **Don't forget the… oh nonono. I'm not going to do it this time.**_

 **Whatever. All characters belong to their respective franchises and** **Contact** **belongs to the guys at Roosterteeth and Trocadero. Happy?**

 **Current count of song requests:**

 **I Kissed a Girl:** **2**

 **Simple and Clean:** **1**

 **I wanna be your Lover:** **1 (Damn you Wade.)**

 **Diamonds:** **1**

 **Round One:** **1**

 _ **I just like to see you suffer. Even if it's the little things.**_


	8. Haters, Racers and Villains oh my

"Oh great."

Tifa looked up from her book, "Hmm, What's up Dante?"

"The freaking fanboys. They're claiming that my Quicksilver can't counter Witch Time, my healing factor shouldn't have given me the win, and some other bullcrap about how I couldn't have beaten all of her summons." Dante lamented.

Tifa got up, and looked at the comments, "Well, at least they're more tasteful about your fight than they are with _mine_."

"How so?"

"For some reason, they think that fourteen hundred tons is Yang's cap or something. I don't get it."

"What do you mean?"

Tifa shrugged, "She shrugged off that blow, and I got knocked out by it." She went back to her book, "How people got to that conclusion, I'll never know."

"Your supernova survival feat?"

"Eh, it's not very consistent."

"Well, from what I've seen, the rage has shifted from you and your uhh," Dante paused after Tifa started glaring at him, "BFF's fight, and onto mine and Bayo's."

"At least there's _that_."

"Hey, where is Yang anyways?"

"She's working on her motorcycle, Cloud's helping her out."

* * *

"Hey Yang?"

Yang looked towards the swordsman, "Yeah?"

"You ever wonder why we're here?"

Yang stared at Cloud for a bit and sighed.

"Ow!" Cloud rubbed his forehead, "Why'd you throw that wrench at me?"

"For making that reference."

"What? You sound like you don't _want_ to see one of them here."

Yang sighed, "As much as I'd like to arm wrestle Caboose, spar with Carolina, or bond over shotguns with Sarge," She let out a huff, "I don't see any of them, or any of my friends from my series entering the fray anytime soon."

Cloud leaned back against the wall, "How so?"

Yang brushed her hand over her half-repaired motorcycle and let out a snort, "The backlash from my fight with Tifa notwithstanding, Screwattack, and by extension, _Death Battle_ is now a Roosterteeth brand. If any _RvB_ or my friends win, they'll get flak for bias. If they lose, the fans will prob'ly claim it as 'a half assed way of proving they aren't biased.'" Yang placed air quotes on her last point, as if it were obvious.

Cloud was skeptical, "I doubt that they'll ban any of your friends or the others from entering the fray," He comforted, "They just have to be more careful with who they choose to pit against each other."

"Yeah, well. I would've liked to go against Agent Carolina…"

Cloud laughed, "Well, Tifa wanted to throw down with, uh," He paused, trying to remember the name, "Haitomi- Hetomi- no, Hitomi!" He realized, "Hitomi from _Dead or Alive_. So, you aren't alone in that regard."

Yang stifled a laugh, "I don't do alone. It looks bad on me."

Cloud winced as he remembered Yang's last scene from volume three, "Yeah…" He said carefully, "It doesn't look that good on you."

"So, what about your reactions to people thinking you should have beaten Link?"

"Well…"

* * *

Link was walking along the halls with Zelda when he felt something.

"Hey Link," The hero turned his head to his best friend/Love interest/charge/person he is required to protect - whatever, "You feeling okay?"

Link only replied that he felt weird for a moment.

"Maybe your ears are burning." Zelda stifled a giggle when Link's hands shot up to his ears.

"It's a figure of speech, Link. It means someone is talking about you."

Link looked deflated. As if his naivete had made him lose all his stamina.

"You're a good guy Link," Zelda comforted, "You could give a great pep talk to anyone if you wanted to."

Link looked at her inquisitively.

"Relax, that Smash tier list won't affect the outcome of your fight. Our creators will probably stop remaking our games soon enough."

Link's eyebrow raised.

"C'mon, Link. We both know that with Cloud's series getting a remake, you're worried that you'll have to fight him again. Relax.

Link sighed, and continued along the hallway to the game room. He had a match with Hanzo in a bit.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the villain bar across town…_

Lex Luthor was at the bar, drinking a shot.

"Bowser's going to be fighting soon." He heard M Bison mention.

"Battling Ganondorf, if I recall correctly." Sektor replied.

"I would have to place my money on Ganondorf." Bison reasoned, "He has superior power compared to the turtle king."

"Bah! Knowing the morons at the helm, they'll hand the win to Bowser to piss off the fans, and because they're Mario fanboys." Sektor replied venomously.

"They had both of the brothers lose, didn't they?"

Luthor rolled his eyes at Bison's reply. Sektor was referring to the fight between Peach and Zelda, obviously.

Degenerate lowlifes. Couldn't even make a fight between Goku and that accursed Superman go in the favor he wanted.

"Hey," Lex's attention was caught by Doctor Eggman, "Where _is_ Bowser anyways?"

* * *

 **AN: Indeed, where** _ **is**_ **Bowser? Is he at the hotel? - Yes. Yes he is. But, now, we kick off our first arc: Bowser is Missing! Join the heroes as they work together to find the koopa king, and keep Princess Peach safe! IT'S TIME FOR A SCAVENGER HUNT!**

 **My my, two chapters in one day, aren't you spoiled. JK, JK. I kid.**

 **Disclaimer: For some reason, Lex Luthor stole the disclaimer. He stole the disclaimer guys! and that's terrible.**


	9. Bowser is Missing! pt 1

"Okay: we have large, reptilian footprints at the main entrance," Batman noted, he walked over to the dining hall, "There are slash marks nearby the Italian dishes, and it looks like that the cake had a large bite taken out of it," He returned to the Mario brothers, Murphy, and Zelda, "I'd say that Bowser's in the building.

"I coulda told you that, bub." Wolverine replied.

A cartoonish question mark appeared over Mario and Luigi's head, and Zelda turned to him inquisitively.

"How so, Logan?" The Hyrulian princess asked.

Logan tapped his nose, "The nose knows." He replied with what could be described as a shit-eating grin on his face, "Plus, I saw him come in while I was getting a beer."

"And _why_ didn't you tell us?" Batman asked.

"Eh, figured the jump-men there could handle it." He gestured to the Mario bros, as he walked out of the room.

"Well then," Zelda continued, "What do you know about the big B that could help us in our investigation?"

"Other than he a-likes to kidnap the princess?" Mario asked sarcastically, "He enjoys Karting…" He replied, after getting a glare from the dark knight.

"Alright, to the racetrack!"

* * *

"He ain't here."

The quartet looked at Yang and Cloud in disbelief, "What do you mean he's not here?"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "He's not here. The Karts are all intact, and still have full tanks," He gestured to the vehicles, "In fact, _all_ vehicles have full tanks. Sunnie here has been working with me to help set up a track for an upcoming race we wanna do."

"'Sunnie'?" Zelda asked.

Yang facepalmed, "It's T's new nickname for me. But she gets a bit jealous if someone else uses it."

"Ah got it." Luigi replied.

"How _are_ you two getting along, anyway?" Batman asked.

"Still doing great. But Tails has been avoiding us for some reason…"

"Probably has something to do with what Stark said…" The dark knight muttered.

Zelda winced. Once word had gotten out about _who_ spread that rumor, Tifa had unleashed every single one of her limit breaks on him… Twice.

"Well, good luck with this… race of yours." Batman replied, walking out, "Thanks for the help."

"No prob-" Cloud looked around, seeing no sign of Batman, "I _hate_ it when he does that."

"I got used to it with Blake and Ren a while ago," Yang responded, noticing the other three walking out, "We just need to wait for Ghost Rider and a motorcycle Transformer to enter the ring. _Then_ , we can have a speed battle."

* * *

"So, he's _not_ in the kitchen?"

Hanzo shook his head, "He's not in here. The only people who have been here are , Kirby, Buu" Hanzo shuddered, "Spider-Man, Vegeta, Ryu, Peach, Hercule, Sonic and you guys."

Luigi looked wary, "What happened with Kirby, and Buu?"

Hanzo had a distant look in his eye. "E-e-e-ea-ea-ea-eat-t-t-ting competition." He replied with fear in his eyes.

The four investigators shuddered at the image in their heads, though, Batman was better at hiding his.

"Well, thanks for the help." Luigi replied.

The quartet then exited the kitchen hall.

"So much chaos…" Hanzo shuddered.

"Is anyone here at all freaked out that two pudgy pink aliens were able to make _Scorpion_ of all people have a break down?"

"Not really Bro."

* * *

 **AN: Well, two locations down, a few more to go. Bonus points to those of you who can piece together** _ **where**_ **Bowser is. You can choose what other song a different character or characters sing once the karaoke competition starts.**

 **The disclaimer was roughed up by Batman when he rescued it from the Villain bar. Sorry 'bout that.**


	10. Bowser is Missing! pt 2

"Bowser! Booowwwser! Bowser!"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Would you stop calling for the guy? It's starting to get irritating."

Mario looked sheepish for a moment. He usually got these sort of lectures from Peach, but to get it from a different princess…

It was sort of embarrassing.

"Well, from what you told me, this Bowser's not very smart. We should try some of the other places he might go to." Batman deduced.

"Right, I called Peach, and she said everything's fine on her end. So He's probably not with her. _Especially_ since he knows she can decapitate people with a kick." Zelda informed, checking her forehead nervously.

"Should we ask Wolverine?"

"No!" Batman replied curtly.

Luigi tensed, "W-why?"

"He said it would be funnier without his strong nose." He grumbled.

* * *

"Okay, so you're in the game room now."

"We know where we are, Wade. We don't need your exposition." Batman replied.

"Well, I figure that the audience would want it though." The degenerate replied.

There was a long pause before Batman pinched his nose and sighed, "Wade…" He held up a phone, "It's for you."

"You really think I'm gonna fall for that same trick that RandomGuy pulled on me?"

"Worth a shot…"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "I think Yang and Tifa are making out somewhere. Why don't you go spy on them?"

Faced with the prospect of hot Yang-on-Tifa action, Deadpool left to find the lovebirds.

"Wait, are they official, together, or doing the whole 'friends with benefits' thing?" Luigi asked.

Zelda waited for Deadpool to be out of listening range, once he was gone, she turned to Luigi and smirked, "None of the above. I made it up." She chuckled, "Now, let's find Bowser before Tifa punches me in the face for insinuating that she and Yang are in a relationship."

"He's not-a here."

"We figured that, Mario." Batman replied, "But thanks for stating the obvious."

"No problema!" He replied, oblivious to Batman's sarcasm.

"Let's keep looking for clues, maybe he was around here somewhere…"

The quartet started searching, Mario and Luigi were looking under the couches, and Zelda was checking the shelves. Batman…

"Alright, I have my sonar set up. Everyone, stand back!"

The other three obliged, and stood behind the dark knight. He pressed a button on his cowl, and on his display screen, a 3D image of the room was shown on it using the sonar sensors he had placed around the room.

He pointed to a couch, "Under there," He motioned, "There's something under that couch that wasn't there before."

The Mario brothers moved the couch, to reveal a spike.

"It's one of Bowser's," Mario noticed.

"He must have gotten into a fight or something while moving around," Zelda noted, "has anyone reported any injuries lately?" She asked.

"Yes…" Batman replied, "Let's pay him a visit…"

* * *

"Ugh…"

Hercule was in a lot of pain, and he had Vegeta chewing him out, so he wasn't feeling better anytime soon.

"IDIOT!" Was the scream of the saiyan prince, "You couldn't even hold off a turtle? BAH! How Kakarot and that pink blob can put up with you, I will never know."

"VEGETA! STAND DOWN!"

"Tch, be happy that those two plumbers cook really good pasta, or I wouldn't even consider their demand." He turned to the duo in question, "And **don't** order me around ever again." He said menacingly.

"Now, Hercule, we need to talk. Where was Bowser headed?"

"Ugh, upstairs…"

"Anything else?"

"Nope… OH! The pain! Pass me one of those, uhh, Sneezu Beans, was that the name?"

Batman stared at him for a moment, as did Zelda.

"No. That's not the name. But we'll get you one anyways." Mario replied.

"Ugh, thanks…"

* * *

… **So, apparently Layman wants to see** **Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny** … **I saw it, and it was really REALLY random.**

 **Airforcekid wants to see** **The Warrior** **,** **Enter Sandman** **, and** **Thunderstruck** **for Yang and Tifa, Gaara and Toph, and Thor and Raiden (MK) respectively. And another guest wanted** **Simple and Clean** **from** _ **Kingdom Hearts.**_

 **Current score:**

 **At two votes:** **I kissed a girl** **, and** **Simple and Clean** **.**

 **At one vote: Everything else.**

 **There was something up with Google Docs, so this had to be rushed a bit. Sorry about that. Actually, now that I think about it, I could've typed it on this website. I am an idiot!**

 _ **No argument**_ **here.**

 **Don't you have some girls to ogle?**

 _ **Eh, I thought I'd make a detour. Just for**_ **you!**

 **Gee, thanks Wade.**

 _ **No problem! Now, OFF TO THE CHICKS!**_

 **Typical disclaimer stuff, yadda yadda yadda, I don't own the characters, support the official release, blah blah blah.**


	11. Bowser is Missing! pt 3

"We need to find Bowser! If we can't find him, then the fight can't begin at all!"

"The guys at the villain bar won't let us a-live it down if we can't get him to the fight soon!"

Batman, Mario, Luigi, and Zelda were pacing around in the library - Yes the hotel has a library- And were trying to piece together the clues.

1: Bowser was inside the hero hotel.

2: He had a bite of cake, and messed up the Italian section of the buffet.

3: He had a skirmish (Read: Curbstomp) with Hercule. Which lead to-

4: He was not on the first floor.

And 5: He wasn't causing Peach any trouble.

So where was he?

"I won't tolerate ANY villains in this hotel. They're all cowards who hide behind power." Batman growled, he slammed his fist on the table.

Zelda flinched at his slam, "We need to narrow down the search, I'll check out some sections of the library and see if I can't find a searching spell."

"See you a-later then."

"Thanks Luigi, Daisy's a lucky girl."

"Aww, thanks!" Luigi blushed.

"FOCUS!" The two brothers jumped at the sudden volume, "We need to get a plan of attack for when we do encounter him."

"Easy. I spin him around, and throw him out the window." Mario countered.

"Defenestration? That's your plan?" Batman blanched, "We need a better one."

"What do you mean?" Luigi asked, "It sounds like a good plan to me."

"It sounds like Stark's plan for the dodge ball competition we had a while ago..."

* * *

 _A while ago..._

"Gah!" Cloud had narrowly evaded the ball thrown by Vegeta, "We need a better plan, those strategies from that show aren't working!"

"Well, what do **you** suggest?" Came Captain America's reply.

"Well, obviously we need a plan of attack." Cloud responded sarcastically.

"I have a plan:" Iron Man stepped in, with two rubber ball in his hand, and his repulsors charging up...

Steve grimaced, "Oh no..."

"Attack!"

The balls shot out at a massively high velocity, only to be bounced back by Fox McCloud's reflector, bouncing it back...

... At an increased strength...

 _SLAM!_

 _SLAM!_

 _SLAM!_

"Game! Set! Match!" Came the voice of the only one neutral to the competition: Hanzo Hasashi. "Team Exo-Earth, wins." He noticed that they had not even lost one of their teammates, and added "Flawless Victory!", Then he noticed the torn up armor on Iron Man, and the large bruises on Steve and Cloud, "Ohh, brutality."

"Ugh... Senzu bean please..." Tony groaned

* * *

Batman shuddered. He was hit by a ball that bounced off of Cloud and nearly snapped his back. He had flashbacks to Bane's crippling blow for weeks until Donkey Kong won his fight.

But enough on them, let's look at Zelda.

"Hmm... scrying, scrying, scrying..."

Zelda was having trouble, the section she was in was massive, and she had a feeling that she wasn't anywhere near as close to the scrying spells as she would like to be.

"Something I can help you out with?"

"Hmm?" Zelda looked around, and then found the source of the voice, "Oh! Beast. Thank you, I'm looking for a scrying spell, can you help me out?"

Beast chuckled, "Yes your majesty, I can."

Hank went towards the end of the shelves, and started using his hands and one of his feet to scan through the tomes at a rapid pace.

"Aha!" He exclaimed, "Here, is this what you were looking for your majesty?"

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Beast, I've told you, and several others, that the formality isn't really necessary. Calling me 'Zelda is just fine."

Beast smirked, "Well, I always like to be polite, but if you insist," He cleared his throat, "Is this what you were looking for Princess Zelda?" He held out the book, and had it opened to the page he figured Zelda was looking for.

'Good enough' Zelda thought to herself, "Yes, thank you Hank, this is exactly what I was looking for thanks." She exclaimed.

"Well, we can't all drink tea while reading philosophy." He shrugged.

"Odd thing to say, but nonetheless, we _finally_ have a way to find out where Bowser is!"

"If it's Bowser you're looking for, I can help you find him."

Zelda paused for a moment, then turned to the mutant. "You mean to say," She growled out coolly, "That you knew where Bowser was the entire time," She clenched her fist, "AND YOU DIDN'T SAY ANYTHING?" She yelled.

"Princess, please. This is a library, keep your voice down. Secondly; I had only just found out you were looking for him, I had thought you wanted to find something else, which is why I got you the book that finds inanimate objects-"

"Wait, what?" Zelda looked at the title of the page she was on, How to find your lost stuff: Scrying for beginning mages. "...Oh." was her meek reply.

* * *

Mario, Luigi, Batman, and Zelda were heading towards the room where Beast had told them to go to, still planning their attack plan.

"I'm a-telling you: Throwing him out the window always a-works!" Mario argued.

"And I'm telling _you_ , that you can't rely on the same damn tactic over and over again! We need a carefully planned out strategy!" Batman rebutted.

"By the time we come up with a plan, Bowser would have already a-kidnapped the princess!" The red plumber countered.

The quartet arrived at the door.

"Hey, uh does this look familiar to you?" Luigi asked in a low voice.

Zelda was the only one who heard him due to Mario and Batman still arguing over their plan, "Now that you mention it..."

"AHH!" A scream came from the other side of the door, causing Mario to turn his head towards it, and start charging in. Batman, with the knowledge that an innocent was in danger also charged. The two of them shoved the other two out of the way and busted the door down.

"ALRIGHT, CLAWS UP!" The two demanded, weapons and power-ups drawn...

... They were lowered when they saw Peach also with her hands up, and a stain on her dress.

"Uhh, I was about to get some SilkSpot for her dress, but can you get it for me?" He asked politely to the damsel in 'distress'.

"What." Mario and Batman said more than asked at the same time.

Peach sighed, "It's a long story..." She pondered for a bit, "Well, it's not that long, but it's a story." She corrected.

* * *

"So, let me get this straight," Batman began, "You _invited_ _Bowser_ of all people... Turtles... Dragons- Whatever." He waved off, "Over for some tea, and _didn't_ tell anyone about it?"

"Well, he's actually a bit of a gentlemen." Peach replied awkwardly.

"Why'd he mess up the Italian section of the buffet then?" Mario asked, clearly more exasperated than angry.

"That?" Bowser asked, " _That_ was from my skirmish with Hercule. He was taking a slice out of Peach's cake - And yes, I can tell when it's _her_ cake - And I decided to stop him." Bowser explained.

"I was saving that for him. He's not that much of a villain, you know." Peach defended.

Batman sighed, "Alright, fine," He pointed to the pink princess, "But YOU have to keep him in line, okay?" He asked menacingly.

Peach gulped, but nodded.

Well," Luigi began, oblivious to Peach stopping Bowser from trying to claw at Batman, "I think that about wraps this up." He said in a cheerful voice.

Zelda paused, "I don't know..." She began, "I feel like there's something... _missing_."

"What could that be?" Bowser asked.

"WADE! STOP FORCING OUR FACES TOGETHER!" Came a loud, but familiar, voice.

"WHAT? BUT ZELDA SAID YOU TWO WERE DOING IT!" Came a certain mercenary's voice.

" **WHAT?** " Came the voice of a certain someone.

"WAIT! T! DON'T-" Yang's voice was cut off by an explosion, and the screams of pain coming from Wade's mouth.

"I'M COMING FOR YOU ZELDA! JUST BECAUSE LINK CAN DEFEND YOU FROM CLOUD, DOESN'T MEAN HE CAN DEFEND YOU FROM _**ME!**_ "

Zelda paled, "Oh no..."

Cloud chose that moment to walk in, "Oh, there you are." He exclaimed, "I reserved a spot in the med-bay for you, and I have two dozen Senzu Beans ready for your recovery - Oh, hey, you found Bowser, cool! - But, I'd recommend you start running before she shatters your bones like she did with my eardrums." He warned.

Zelda was lucky enough that Bowser was as protective of Peach's friends as he was a Turtle-Dragon thing... Whatever.

* * *

 **And so ends Bowser is Missing! I hope you had fun with this mini-series, because I sure did.**

 **Coming up next: What happens when an ineffectual villain crashes at the hero hotel?**

 **Current Song scoring:**

 **I kissed a Girl** **(Katy Perry)** **and Simple and Clean (Kingdom Hearts): 2**

 **Everything else: 1**

 **Get your requests in, along with which hero you want to see sing them soon, because the Karaoke contest will be being made soon. Hopefully, GoogleDocs will be working again for me by that point.**

 **Disclaimer: The day I own ALL of these characters will be the day people stop raging over _Goku vs. Superman_... Or maybe never. But, I'll go with the first one, because that will last longer.**

 **... Speaking of...**

* * *

 _In another dimension..._

The land was barren, the once proud castle that once stood there was in total ruins. There was a faint scent of molten rock in the air. In fact, there seemed to be stone that got turned to a gas somewhere. Knights armor were empty and scattered in a small piles, almost as if they were fighting some powerful foe. Its power still radiated throughout the land.

"So much destruction..."

"So many lives."

"Whatever this thing is, it's getting stronger for every world it eats... Speaking of, you have anything to eat?"

"Not now, buddy. But we can stop by that one dimension for a bite, I could go for something."

"I thought you didn't need to eat."

"Doesn't mean I don't _enjoy_ it from time to time."

"Fair enough."

"Right. C'mon! We can't let it destroy everything."

"On my way Supes!"

"Glad to know you have my back Goku."

* * *

 **DUN DUN DUUUNNNN! And some people thought that 'off in another dimension' thing was a one-off gag. NOPE! Welcome to the subplot: Goku and Superman: The team-up of the millennia.- NO! The team-up of the eon. Stay tuned...**


	12. Shell, Smash, and Squabble

Not many people were comfortable with Bowser being in the hotel with them. In fact, all of them were wary of the Koopa King.

Well, _almost_ all of them.

"This tea is very nice."

Peach giggled, "Oh, stop. Zeldie makes it better."

Bowser waved his claw, "No. This is the best tea. _Period_." He emphasized.

"Is there anything I can do to make you more comfortable? Anything at all?" Peach asked sweetly.

"Now that you mention it," Bowser continued, "I'd appreciate it if your friends would STOP AIMING ME DOWN IN THEIR SIGHTS!" He yelled, turning around to see that Mario, Luigi, Zelda, and Samus all pointing their weapons at him.

"Krzz, Mario, suggested action: Find a less obvious hiding spot." FLUDD recommended in his robotic voice.

Mario rolled his eyes at his robotic water gun companion, and continued to refix his eyes back on the koopa king.

Luigi had his Poltergust ready to suck in any of Bowser's possible weapons that he may have on him, "Hey, bro. Your buddy there has a point. He _can_ take an insane amount of abuse, and has survived all clashes with us."

Mario nodded, "Same can't be-a said for Ganon, _that's_ for sure."

"Credit where it's due, Bowser isn't immune to magic." Zelda interjected.

"Maybe, but even without magic, Ganon has a lot more power than Bowser." Samus pointed out.

"So, you're claiming that because he has more power, he should win then?" Luigi asked.

"No," Zelda drawled out, "I'm saying that Ganon's proficiency in magic should win out."

"Bowser isn't a helpless," Mario continued, "He has a loyal army. He might be an idiot, but he must be doing _something_ right if all those troopas are still loyal."

"Said 'idiot' is still sitting right here, y'know!" Bowser pointed out.

"Shut up turtle," Samus threatened, "We're debating how you'll lose in the fight."

"What makes you think I'll lose?" Bowser wondered out loud.

"He has a point there," Luigi agreed, "He's captured the princess a lot of times,"

"How many times has Ganon successfully a-kidnapped you, Zelda?" Mario finished.

Zelda went to open her mouth, and then paused. She kept thinking for several moments, then tried again. And again. And again. Until she came to a conclusion, " _Ocarina of Time_?"

Bowser raised a claw, "Actually, he only captured you AFTER you revealed your disguise. You evaded capture for over seven years. _I_ can capture Peachy here immediately. Even _with_ the knowledge that she can decapitate someone." He looked over at Zelda.

Peach looked uncomfortable for a moment.

Zelda looked defeated, until Samus came to her rescue, "Maybe. But the fact that he can force someone as powerful as Zelda into hiding proves that at the very least, he's stronger than her."

"Stronger because he has the Triforce of Power. Not his own strength." Luigi interjected.

Zelda got her second wind, "But the Triforce is bound to him. So it's technically his power always."

Samus nodded, "And how many people can claim to be the _literal_ personification of someone's undying hatred?"

"Are they really debating this?" Peach asked.

"I think so, Peach. I think so." Bowser lamented.

Peach watched as the debate went on. Several others were getting in on the debate, and choosing sides. She sighed, and got up to head to the Rec Room. She wanted to play someone in Ping Pong.

Maybe Bowser would be a good opponent.

As if he were reading her thoughts, Bowser also rose from the table, and followed the Princess, intent on staying far from the debate.

* * *

"Okay, guys. 'Team Punch', versus 'Team sword', let's do this!"

Link, Cloud, Tifa and Yang were all playing _Smash 4_ , intent on going for a few rounds. Link and Cloud selected their characters… Which were them, While Yang and Tifa were left using Shulk and Bayonetta respectively.

"Alright, ready girls?" Cloud taunted.

"One sec," Yang started scrolling through the costumes until she found the one she was looking for, "Aha. Shirtless Shulk. Always good to look at."

Cloud flinched at the pervy side of Yang, while Tifa simply grinned. Link just… Kept his neutral expression.

"Surprised you didn't take Bayonetta, Sunnie. Her hair is pretty damn awesome." Tifa smirked.

Yang had a proud expression on her face, "Not as awesome as _my_ hair!" She pointed at herself.

Link was busy turning off the items when Bowser and Peach walked in, he waved and greeted them.

"Hey Link. Just planning to play Bowser in Ping Pong, you guys keep playing." Peach said cheerfully.

"Neat. Alright, we're all set." Cloud turned to the two girls, "Stage?"

"I'm fine with any random Omega. What about you, Sunnie?"

"Same deal here, T," Yang grinned, "I'm fine with any Omega stage."

"Sweet."

Link moved the cursor over the random button, and pressed the Y button, setting up to make the stage Omega. The stage was Final Destination.

"Wow. Omega Final Destination, huh?" Tifa smirked.

"I'm not making the reference, T. It's a dead joke, and I have standards to my humor."

Cloud raised an eyebrow as he started charging his limit energy, noticing that Yang had cycled to the speed art on her character, "Really? I recall you making some arm and hand puns a little while back."

"I don't do those anymore. They got out of hand after a while." The huntress smirked.

Tifa stifled a giggle as she managed to land Witch Time on Link, setting him up for a rather impressive combo from Yang's character.

Link rolled his eyes and Cloud groaned, "Ugh. That was so horrible, I think it disrupted my flow of the game." The AVALANCHE member muttered.

Tifa giggled a bit, "Maybe that's why Spider-Man does it so much to his enemies," She managed a sizable amount of damage on Link, "At least that's what I heard."

Cloud smiled, "Actually, I heard that he does it because he's scared shitless of his opponents." He smirked, knowing that Yang was a fan of the wall crawler.

"Spider-Man is a brave, and powerful hero! He might be afraid, but that doesn't stop him from going in and being a hero!" Yang argued.

"Oh dammit, not _this_ again." Tifa lamented. Cloud was a Batman fan, and Yang was a Spidey fan. This was inevitable, and was the primary reason why Cloud didn't interact with Yang too often when she was crashing at Seventh Heaven. Link and Tifa's characters were both forced out of the game in a mutual KO.

How they **both** got KOd, neither of them could figure out. But Yang's character was at 47% damage, and Cloud was at 45%. Both at one stock.

But with this argument coming up, they weren't going to be getting back to the game anytime soon.

Link handed Tifa Yang's controller, and it was clear that he was holding Cloud's. It was clear that he was offering to continue while Yang and Cloud were having a… Motorcycle measuring contest.

Tifa nodded, and got back into the swing of things. It was a while since she played Shulk, and Link was likewise inexperienced with Cloud.

The two of them continued on until a victor was decided.

By sheer luck (or lack thereof) the issuing squabble knocked the controllers out of Tifa and Link's hands. They both dived towards them.

Tifa managed to get to her's first. She pressed the B button five times, and prepared an attack on Link's character.

Link's Cloud had just landed after using the recovery move, but Tifa used the counter and sent his character flying. Being at 134% damage, that was game, set, and match.

Peach and Bowser, on the other hand, were having a very civil and calm game of Ping Pong. For those of you wondering, the score was 5:3, Bowser's favor.

 _THWACK!_

5:4, Bowser's favor.

The game continued on for half an hour, while Tifa and Link were trying to calm down Yang and Cloud respectively. It took a threat from Tifa never giving Yang a Strawberry Sunrise for an entire month to make her calm, While Link had to use his Clawshot to disarm Cloud and put him in a wrestling hold.

"Hey, where's Peach and Bowser?"

Link had no idea, and pointed to the door, suggesting that the two may have gone back to the dining room.

"Makes sense, Why'd they come here anyways?" Cloud asked, finally calm.

Tifa shrugged, "I think it was because they wanted to play Ping Pong for some reason."

"Makes sense to me." Yang replied.

* * *

"Are they **still** at it?" Peach asked, half impressed at the other contestants' stamina, and half irritated as to how freaking long this was going on.

The original four debaters even got some of the other fighters in as well.

"I'm only on this side because Layman is thinking Ganon." Wade replied as he walked past Peach to get his chimichangas, "Wanna watch the debate go on?" He offered the princess and turtle-dragon one of his Mexican treats before pulling back, reaching into his pocket, and pulling out a bag of popcorn instead.

The princess waved it aside, and decided to get a cupcake from the desert line, while Bowser got himself a Pizza that had pterodactyl tail on it, with some dino, and some lizard. He began picking off the mammal and worm toppings and placed them in the nearby compost bin. Just because he regularly pilfers princesses, doesn't mean he isn't environmentally conscious. He also got some hot peppers, and sprinkled them onto his pizza.

Meeting back up with Peach and Wade, he sat down and watched the debate continue.

"Ganon's vulnerability to holy weapons is inconsistent! He's been harmed by other swords before! Like the Biggoron sword!"

"I never said it was his _only_ weakness, I only said that it's more effective on him than other weapons! And since when does Dennis Hopper over there carry those kinds of weapons?"

"He DOESN'T, but he certainly has more durability than Ganon-dork! How many battles has he survived with Link? Uhh, let's see- ZERO! Bowser, on the other hand has survived EVERY SINGLE encounter with the brothers since his creation!"

Wade turned to where one would put a camera to record a sitcom, "We, may be a while folks. But, point is, is that the fight will be available to RT Sponsors on Monday, while everyone else can watch it on Wednesday, April sixth."

* * *

 **AN: WOW! This was a long chapter. It seems that when the fighters are debating the uh, fighters… The chapters seem to go on a bit longer.**

 **Coming up next: Either a 'Congratulations on the win' cake, or a 'You fought good, sorry you didn't win' cake. I could go either way really.**

 **I'm thinking of doing a Q &A via Deadpool, what do you guys think?**

 _ **Well, I-**_

 **I'm not asking you. You owe me for all the trouble you've caused The Layman.**

 _ **Fine…**_

 **Good, now-**

 _ **ByTheWayYouShouldTotallyReadHisStoriesThanksGuys!**_

 **Sigh...**

 **Anyways, onto the Karaoke Competition (Or, as Raiden and Scorpion are calling it, the Karaoke Kompetition),**

 **Simple and Clean** **: 3 votes.**

 **I Kissed a Girl** **: 2 votes.**

 **Everything else: 1 vote.**

 **Disclaimer: I don't own these guys.**


	13. Maybe next time, buddy

"Well, it was a nice fight."

Bowser was recovering from his fight. The battle damage was rather heavy for the Turtle, whose fighting prowess was still able to cause some massive damage, despite losing.

Peach had baked a cake in celebration for his fight. She said that she'd make it, no matter what. Win or lose.

The princess was sweet like that.

It was rather unfortunate that the Koopa King was in a massive body cast and wouldn't get better for about six weeks.

Well, more specifically, he would be unable to consume a senzu bean for six weeks.

"Told you magic would have won out." Zelda stuck her tongue out at the brothers, who were busy trying to help Bowser get comfortable.

"Yeah yeah." Luigi lamented, "We get it."

Mario was… _Less_ of an honorable loser.

"Grr, 'can only be killed by holy weapons' my butt." The red capped plumber grumbled.

"Well, it's not like Bowser has the same durability." Samus pointed out.

"HE SURVIVED A BLACK HOLE!" Mario yelled, accidentally dropping Bowser and forcing Peach and Luigi to solo holding him up.

"And yet, he couldn't survive lava that one time." Zelda pointed out.

"We were inside of his body that one time. That 'curse' should've been beaten by his immune system!" He pulled Luigi away from his position, "Right bro?"

"Uh, right. Hey, uh Mario-"

"See! Luigi is a-with me on this."

Peach was having trouble keeping Bowser upright, "Uh, guys? Little help?"

"Bowser may have had the power advantage, but Ganon trumps in every other category. Like durability." Zelda pointed out, "The times that he was successfully killed involved silver or holy weapons. Bowser didn't stand a chance."

"Bowser survived a BLACK HOLE!" Mario yelled, "Stuff like what Ganon a-did to him shouldn't have hurt THAT much!"

"This fight is done. They don't go back on their verdict, no matter how wrong other people think it is. If they did, then people would a-want to have alternate outcomes for the other fights. And really who wants that?" Luigi said, wanting to get out of this argument.

"Well I-"

 _WHAM!_

Peach had lost her grip on Bowser, causing the Koopa king to crash onto the floor.

Now it'll take nine weeks for him to recover.

* * *

"Goddamn, that music was badass." Tifa squeed.

"I'll agree with you on that." Yang replied.

"Ratchet and Clank are fighting next, who are you expecting?"

"Banjo and Kazooie." Yang replied almost instantly, "It's an interesting matchup, and the whole 'Nature vs. Technology' hasn't been seen in awhile."

"Not since Wolverine's fight with Raiden." Tifa noted. "But, there's always Jak and Daxter. They would also qualify for a 'nature' part."

The duo were mixing drinks, and talking about their day.

A small vibration came from Tifa's back pocket, "Hmm?" Tifa looked at her phone, "Oh, it's a text from Cloud. Let's see…"

Yang turned to a ring came at the door, "Welcome to Heaven Seven-and-a-half, The Seventh Heaven away from Seventh heaven. How may I help you?"

"Yep. One bottle of your finest L'eau Puits, and your number." Ugh. White Bomberman. The idiot who thought he was a powerful savior, AND had the balls to cut her hair.

Well, senzu beans were responsible for him still _having_ balls after what she did to him, Dan and Bucky.

"Bomber." Yang said with a pinch on the bridge of her nose.

"Yes?" He asked, with that dumb smirk on his face. Kinda reminded her of Jaune a bit.

"You _do_ realize that 'L'eau Puits' translates to 'sink water', right?"

Bomberman looked embarrassed for a moment, "Uh, yeah. I knew that. It's just, uh…" He paused, looking for an excuse, "EXCUSE!"

He ran out.

Sigh. Could have charged him for that stuff. Whatever.

"OH MY GOSH!"

Yang turned to where Tifa was-

"Yang! Yang, did you see this?" Tifa glomped her blonde friend, effectively pinning her to the counter, "They're doing _Red vs Blue_ season fourteen! And one of their contributors are the guys at _Death Battle_! Do you know what this means?"

"That you're going to get off before-"

"It means that there might be a fight using one of their characters! This is _so_ cool! And you said that they wouldn't get in."

Yang blushed a bit, "Uh, that's great T, really. But before someone walks in and gets the wrong idea-"

Tifa was ignoring Yang, "Who do you think it'll be? Caboose? Carolina? Wash? OHH! Maybe Jensen from the _chorus trilogy_ , she was my favorite of that team."

Yang was getting flustered, "T, maybe you should-"

"Oh, but Sarge was always pretty cool. Maybe _he_ would enter the fray. You and him could talk shotguns."

"T, I _really_ think-"

"But Caboose would be fun too. Arm wrestling competitions would be pretty interesting."

"T-"

"Carolina would make a good sparring partner, don't ya thin-"

"I need a drink, and stat..." Dante entered the room, and paused. Taking in the situation that he was seeing.

Tifa Lockhart was pinning Yang Xiao Long to the counter in a… Well, it was a position.

Tifa looked down and blushed, "Uhh, this isn't what it looks like! I swea-"

Dante raised his hand, "Just… Just make up your minds already. Wade's been bugging us about making a betting pool and-"

Tifa hopped over the counter, "I'll be right back…"

Dante looked off, "She's gonna beat up Deadpool, isn't she?" He said more than asked.

"Most likely." Yang nodded.

"... So about that drink…"

Yang sighed, "I'm on it. Whaddya want?"

* * *

"Wow Wade," Wolverine noticed, "What happened to you?"

"Well, I was hitting on some girls, rather successfully if I do say so myself, when _Lockhart_ of all people comes by, freezes me from the waist down, then uses a fireball to blow off my upper torso, and-"

"Translation: You were perving on the girls, and she came by to stop you." He replied, getting back to his beer.

"Someday, I'll figure out _how_ she does it, and I'll be able to ogle _all_ the boobs and booty I want to my heart's content." He said wistfully.

"Maybe if ya did something selfless fer once, she may lay off." Logan said.

"Like what?"

The mutant- _mutant_ , not _mutate_ \- rolled his eyes, "I dunno. Maybe make a helpful video or contribution to society- THAT _DOESN'T_ INVOLVE WEAPONS!" He added, as he saw the merc pulling out a machine gun and katana.

"Like what? A Q&A?" Wade asked, his eye roll visible even through his mask.

Wolverine's eye roll was more visible due to the lack of an overly obscuring mask, "Sure, why not?" He asked sarcastically.

"SWEET! I'm gonna set up a camera!"

Wolverine looked to where Wade ran off to, then back to his beer. Wade, beer. Wade? Or beer? After repeating this cycle a few more times, he decided to go back to his beer.

"No brainer." He muttered.

* * *

 **AN: So, it's Logan's fault that I have to do a Q &A chapter. Go figure, huh?**

 **Well, to be honest, I cheated a bit, and WROTE the Q &A chap before this, so…**

 **And the Yang/Tifa tease is back! I missed the Tifang tease… Tifang. That's the name now.**

 _ **You teasing prick… Anyways, ask your questions before Saturday! That's when the chapter will be finalized and posted.**_

 **Now I have THIS to deal with. Here's hoping I survive.**

 _ **Coming up next on DragonballZ- I mean Aftermath: The Q &A episode. Now, where's that damn camera?**_

… **Hey, Wade…**

 _ **Yeah?**_

 **Why is there an I.O.U note where the disclaimer is supposed to be?**

 _ **What makes you think I'D know?**_

 **Well, for starters, it says 'From Deadpool' on it…**

 **And he's gone. Welp, before I forget, the song scoring.**

 **4:** **Simple and Clean.**

 **2:** **I Kissed a Girl.**

 **1: Everything else.**


	14. The Q and A, with Wade Wilson

Deadpool walked onto a stage, where there was only a camera watching him.

"Ugh, can't believe the author is making me do this. It was only MINOR internal bleeding, and the doctors were able to sew his leg back on." Eh, whatever. He had things to do. Like remember what the hell continuity was.

"Alright, this is our first Q&A, AMA, random request fill in, and so on and so forth." The merc drawled on, "The first question is from a guest named Just Some Random- Wow, great name. Not as awesome as yours truly, but still- OW!" Deadpool was hit on the head for using sarcasm to insult a viewer, "Oh, so THAT's how it is! fine... He asks: **Will you ever consider doing a Yang x Tifa thing for real?** \- Wow, you're really just going to embolden the question? That's lazy. Anyways, the author told me to tell you that, ahem," He put on a really squeaky voice, as if to insult a person that could let most of the fighters have a carbonadium sword or take chimichangas off the menu - but whatever.

"That's a running gag. Unless if Blake shows up, the only thing you'll get is a ship tease." He finished- "BUT! He also said, though not on the script, that if the catgirl shows her fluffy little ears, that he'd write a jealous Tifa competing for Yang's affection! So get on it fanboys! Blake Bella-licious-donna for _Death Battle!_ "

"A guest wonders how I liked my movie." Deadpool paused, then burst into laughter, "Okay, so… So get this: Tom Rothman, the guy who mandated that Wade's mouth be sewn shut in _Origins_ , claimed that this movie wouldn't be a hit. He left because he was afraid that it would bomb. GUESS WHAT, MORON!" The merc nearly keeled over from the sheer irony of the whole thing. "The best part is that my movie made more money on opening night than the last movie he greenlit in its _entire lifetime_!"

"Here's one from… Aimee. Who asks **What's my favorite ice cream?** Well, I fought an ice cream truck once. But, someone made ice cream in the shape of my logo," He pointed to his icon on his belt, "That guy is like, awesome."

"Anyways, this one is from… Yami-no-Raiden, he asks: **Hey, Yang, how would you feel about Yusei Fudo joining the DB Hotel? (He does have his own motorcycle)** Again with making the question bold? Wow. Lazy much? - Anyways, Yusei would be welcome here. Anyone who can play card games on a motorcycle is always awesome! Plus, she'd enjoy making Tifa jealous about-off!" Dude, carbonadium sword. Just sayin'. "Tch, whatever. Anyways, he'd have to enter a Death Battle to get into this place, so it's unlikely that the… Fudgo guy could compete in the first place."

"Spiderpool wants to know who'd I'd want to fight if given the chance." Deadpool paused "Uh, this fic is based on _Death Battle_. Y'know, the one that pits two characters against each other in a fight to the death. I fought Deathstroke there.

"The next question comes from The Layman." Deadpool muttered something about getting burned in some fic that the author may or may not have faved (Hey, Deadpool here. I locked the author in a closet, so I can type this myself. But, seeing as he'd take the chapter down if I submit what **I** want to see, I'm going to have to keep myself PG-13. Which _SUCKS_ because the last time I was PG-13, I got my fucking mouth sewn shut. Hey! I can swear a lot more here! SWEET! I'm gonna get out all of the swears I've been holding in because of dumboob's insistence. Give me a second.) "FUCK! DAMNIT! SON OF A SHIT-WEASEL! BITCHY BARBRA STREISAND! LASEC SHIT-BISCUITS! FUCK!" I ranted off… Nah, Deadpool will write himself in the third person, because Deadpool is awesome like that.

"Where was I?" The handsome merc asked to a room that would normally be filled with Bea Arthur, my fans, and even Death. (God rest her soul (Bea Arthur's, not Death's (She's Death. Plus, she's a hottie!))) who would be cheering me- I mean Deadpool- on. But is not.

"Oh, right! Layman's question: **Dante's thoughts on D.M.C, what are they?** "

"Glad you asked! We have a little clip of Dante's rant after going through the game, right about here..."

* * *

… Dante was speechless when he saw the reviews for it. Needless to say, they were conflicted.

Critics were giving it perfect scores, and fans were giving it terrible scores on the various sites, and there wasn't even much to say about it.

Sure, he enjoyed the step-up in flashiness, but it felt like… Ryu's new game. It just _didn't_ feel like it was completed. Seriously, where was that good old _Castlevania_ feel? And they blatantly used politics as a metaphor for something...

He wasn't a fan of his makeover, and he felt like a piece of crap after even _seeing_ it. He spent an entire week checking himself in the mirror to make sure that his original appearance wasn't tainted by that…

Thing.

Ryu also couldn't believe what he was seeing. The Dante he knew being so similar to Spider-Man in terms of quips, was gone. Instead there was this guy who was almost half as brooding as Guts. _GUTS!_

On the brighter side, Guts offered to kill the 'imposter', as many of Dante's friends were calling him, at his request…

Or if he ever shows his ugly mug at the hotel.

In the end, Dante had only one thing to say, "Dammit. Now _I'M_ dead too. So, this is how Ken feels."

Ryu raised an eyebrow until he remembered the new appearance of his friend and shuddered.

* * *

"So, as you can see, Dante's not too happy about it." I- er, I mean, Deadpool smirked. "I'd say he deserves it, there's only room for ONE red-clad smart-ass damage sponge, and that's- aahsdflksahfashf"

Ugh, FINALLY. I got the laptop back.

Hmm, well, too much went into the previous stuff, so I can't really go over it again. But, I always figured Spider-Man to be a better red-clad quip-master than Wade.

Eh, maybe that's just me.

"You're damn right it's just you! I'm way more- HEY! No deleting my Cluster F Bomb! I'll just go back and reclaim it anyways!" The degenerate whined "And I _don't_ whine! Whining is for little girls! I am a man. _MEN_ have a civil dispute."

…

"Okay, so maybe there are those fanboys, but still."

…

"And maybe there were those wars…"

...

"Okay! Okay! Stop with the half-assed dialogue! I get it now! Men _ARGUE_. They call each other names over the internet, and feel proud of themselves for 'proving' people wrong about a debate that they take _WAY_ too seriously."

Thank you.

"Whatever, next question! Let's see…"

Uh, actually Deadpool, I'll cut you a bit of slack here, I wanna adress something.

"Okay. But a quick heads up: You misspelled 'address' moron!"

Carbonadium sword, under EVERYBODY'S pillow.

"Tch, whatever. I'm going to get my tacos. I'm feeling like tacos right now."

Uh huh. Anyways, you may have noticed that I mentioned series 'Going Meta.' Named after the _RvB_ segment where The Meta shows up, this is what happens when the stakes are raised. It typically comes a bit before a major event or during one. It's after this event, or during the 'Cerberus Catalyst' as I like to call it, that the characters are no longer actors. The stakes are raised. I think that about covers it, I'll reply to any other questions.

YO! Deadpool! You're back up again!

"Ugh, I'm EATING here!"

He swallowed his taco, and got back up on the stage.

"Alright, Qrow's Talon was wondering: **I'm really surprized that Vegeta isn't with Goku and Superman considering the fact that while they travel to other dimensions if Goku does any fighting there he will get stronger. Stronger than Vegeta. Which Vegeta obviously wouldn't want.** "

"Simply put, Vegeta is waiting for worthy opponents to train against. He wants to fight against a variety of warriors. He said, and I quote: A saiyan prince like myself shouldn't limit himself to fighting a low-class warrior like Kakarot! Or something like that." He did a rather impressive imitation of Vegeta there.

"Thanks, X!"

Wow. A compliment, I'm surprised Wade.

"I'm not a _complete_ asshole."

I never said you were. Now, we need to get to the next question.

Deadpool nodded, "Right… Someone named NOT DEADPOOL, asks: **How come you're so damn sexy?** " Deadpool grinned.

Uh, I don't think this question is appropriate-

"Excellent question! See, the secret is being as awesome as me!"

…

"What? You thought I was going to say something inappropriate?"

I will make no comment on that.

Alright, I think we're good here. Let's wrap this up.

* * *

 **AN: Alright, the first Q &A is over. If you want to see another one, just say so in the review section. If there's a question for specific characters, that will be done in a few other chapters.**

 _ **Heavily expositional chapter is just ridden with exposition.**_

 **Yes. Yes it is, Wade.**

 _ **Y'know, doing this makes me want to be more friendly to The Layman too…**_

 **Really? That's very big of you Wade. I think that this might be some good character development for you-**

 _ **I'm still gonna rib on you in his reviews though.**_

 **Figures. Well, I guess it's time for the disclaimer now-**

 _ **I returned it, but I'll take care of it.**_

 **Oh… Thanks…**

 _ **Yeah, whatever. Just get outta here already! Get some sleep. Monty Oum may be the primary reason that this fic even exists, but that's no reason to emulate his sleeping schedule.**_

 **I kinda want to say the same thing to Death Battle's 3D Animator, Torian. Well, G'night Deadpool.**

 _ **Night!**_ ***Door closes*** _ **The moron here doesn't own the characters.**_

 **I heard that!**

 _ **Shit! Woobwoobwoobwoobwoob!**_


	15. What was said

It had already been a few days after Bowser had his recovery time upped from six weeks to nine. The downside was that he couldn't place his opinions of any of the next three fights. The upside, according to him anyways, was that he got to spend more time around Peach. She was so sweet, singing a couple songs at his request (Who knew they _both_ knew morse code?).

And in the cafe center, drinking coffee and tea respectively, was Tony Stark and Rogue, having a conversation.

"All I'm saying, is that those two should make up their minds already." Iron Man ranted.

"And all _I'M_ saying, is that they don't have to, if they don't want to." Rogue replied.

"Well, they're irritating a lot of people." Iron Man shot back.

"Look, just because a lot of people say so, _doesn't_ mean it should happen!"

Iron Man scoffed, "Well, still. It seems awfully rude to not think about it."

The striped mutant rolled her eyes, "I'm sure they _do_ think about it. But really, it's their call."

"But what if that call isn't what everyone else wants?"

Rogue rolled her eyes again, "What other people 'want' is unimportant, it's their call. And that's _that._ "

Iron Man groaned, "Alright. Let me rephrase: What if it's not what everyone else expects?"

"Like they give a damn." Rogue went on, finishing her tea, "It's still their call."

"Ugh! Y'know, you're being difficult here."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, " _Really_ now? Last I checked, you're the one who's saying they're bein' idiots for not listening ta others."

"Yeah, well… Okay, I got nothing." Iron Man looked defeated.

"Sir, I believe that is what is called, 'a burn.'"

"Not _now_ JARVIS." Tony snarled.

* * *

"Well, by the looks of it, the others aren't too happy about what happened." Ryu noted.

"Yeah, something about them 'not getting it' or something. Mega Man replied.

"I can't wait to see how they react to what's being said." The martial artist wondered.

Mega Man shuddered, "I'd rather not."

Ryu scratched his head, "Did you just shudder? I had no idea you could do that."

* * *

"Okay, so despite everything that was said and done, they _still_ deny it?"

"We've established that, Wade. Now, tell me again: Why are you telling me this?" Dante asked, exasperated at being unable to finish his pizza.

Wade looked shocked… Well, as shocked as one could look with his mask anyways, "I'm tellin' you this, because you're the most handsome quippy damage sponge here," He then back tracked a bit, "Second to yours truly, of course."

Dante sighed, "Oh course. But c'mon. Cut 'em some slack, they don't have to do what others want. It's really their call."

"Weird, Rogue said the same thing in her segment- Whatever. Look," The merc continued, "All I'm saying is that there has to be better communication if we want to avoid a frenzy."

Dante blinked, "Wow… You actually said something reasonable for once."

"Well, who else wouldn't want to see them doing it?"

"Probably them." Dante replied.

"Oh, c'mon! I _can't_ be the only one." Deadpool argued.

* * *

"Hey, Yang?"

"I feel it too T."

"Yeah, people are… 'Shipping' us." Tifa's eyes narrowed.

"I think they call it… 'Tifang'" Yang shrugged.

"You… Don't seemed at all bothered by the fact that I got top billing in the ship name."

Yang stared at her friend, "THAT'S what you're concerned about? Not the fact that people are _shipping_ us?"

"Oh, _I'M_ mad, but still. You won the fight, you should get top billing. Something like 'Yangfa' or something."

Yang set her book down, "'Yangfa?' Really?"

Tifa stammered a bit, "It was all I could think of on the fly, okay? Not _all_ of us can be as quick-witted as you."

"Whatever you say, T. Just… Just ignore those people. If you stop beating them up, they'll probably stop thinking it's because, and I'm quoting Cloud here, 'we're embarrassed to be exo-series dating.'" She used her best impression of Cloud when quoting him, even going as far as to ruffle her own hair to try and pull it off.

Tifa scratched the back of her head, "Yeah, I guess denying it or beating them up isn't going to keep them from doing it." She trailed off.

"Especially when those people tend to have insane healing factors, or armor durable enough to tank a helicarrier falling on their face." Yang noted.

"Yeah…" Tifa trailed off. "Hey, you get the feeling that this is all a metaphor for… Something?"

Yang opened her mouth, then closed it, then looked to be in thought, "I'm… Not… Sure, T. I'm not sure…"

"Well, whatever. It's almost ten-thirty. G'night, Sunnie."

"'Sunshine' is a better nickname, y'know."

"Dammit, why didn't _I_ think of that?"

* * *

 _ **Obvious metaphor for how people see the hosts' relationship with the research team is obvious.**_

 **Yeah, yeah, I know. I'm just saying that people shouldn't see 'more power' as 'automatic victory.'**

 _ **Whatever. Point is, is that it's obvious.**_

 **Look, Wade. Just because you lost the last two bets with The Layman doesn't mean you get to criticize the hosts. They got you a win against Deathstroke, right?**

 _ **Look, this is all just meta commentary on the audience of Death Battle, right? So, maybe you should start another arc soon. It might help.**_

 **How will it help?**

 _ **Hell if I know. But, that karaoke competition is coming up soon, right? Might want to get on that.**_

 **Sigh, may as well…**

 **Typical disclaimer stuff. I don't even own the views that are presented, those are all owned by angry fantards who think that power equals automatic win.**

 _ **Pretty sure calling them 'fantards' won't help make them see that they're being unreasonably biased in these debates.**_

 **You're not helping either by calling them 'biased', Wade.**

 _ **Whatever, I'M fictional. You're not. If more people find out what you're calling them, they'll be giving you lots of flames.**_

 **Eh whatever. Up next: Street Fighter/ MK**


	16. SF slash Mortal Kombat

Ryu and Scorpion walked on stage, there was a generic white background. And there was also a camera there for some reason.

"Hello, my name is Ryu. I'm a Street Fighter…"

"And I'm Scorpion, and I'm a Mortal Kombat."

Ryu turned to Scorpion, "So, are we really doing this?"

Scorpion sighed, "Yes… Yes we are."

Ryu also sighed, "Alright let's get this over with." He took a deep breath, "I'm from one of the first fighting games ever made, had a lot of fast-paced gameplay, and essentially made fighting games a competitive genre."

Scorpion also took a breath, "I'm from one of the goriest games ever made, my game was responsible for the kreation- ahem, _**C**_ reation of the ESRB, and we made having a story mode a must for various games everywhere."

Ryu's eyebrow raised (Over his headband if you're wondering), "Oh, so what you're saying is that my games don't have a story mode? What about you, the only reason you ended up being relevant is because of a gore mechanic." He snarked.

Scorpion turned to Ryu, "Well, at least _we_ focused on sequels, unlike you. All you do is rehash the same story over and over again."

"Well, _we_ had balanced gameplay before you could do anything about Kabal." Ryu countered.

"Using your two bars already, huh?" The former spectre snarked, "The only reason you have your flashy super moves is because of _us_. We practically _made_ those things a staple in fighting games."

"Right…" Ryu sarcastically replied, "And the fact that _your_ special moves could only be employed _after_ the opponent's health reaches zero was 'special.'"

"At least our kreators take their time. Your makers _always_ gets rushed to finish, and the thing isn't even finished by the time of release. Look at your most recent game!" Scorpion replied.

"At least we _have_ a deadline! Your guys go vague on when the sequel comes out all the time!"

Scorpion raised his hands in frustration, "Ugh! This is going nowhere! Find someone else to do this, I have stuff in the oven to check on!"

"And _I_ have a sparring match to do with Cloud soon. I'm outta here."

* * *

Raiden (The thunder god, not the badass who beat Wolverine) and Zangief walked on stage next.

"Sigh, if only there were more of you guys here. We hardly have any heroes to debate here." Raiden lamented.

Seeing an opportunity, the bear fighter went for it, "So, you _admit_ that your bad guys are _far_ more interesting than your good guys?"

"Not at all. All I'm saying is that you don't have enough interesting villains to make note of. Who do you have? Akuma, M Bison, and who else?" Raiden retorted.

"We have Seth!" Zangief replied.

"We have an Onaga."

"The guy who was there for what, _two_ games? Yeah, real great villain you got there." The Russian sarcastically spoke.

"Compared to F.A.N.G? I'd say so." The thunder god retorted.

"Tch." Zangief needed something to counter. Augh, how was Spider-Man so quick with comebacks?

Wait… Spider-Man…

"At least when _we_ have a crossover, it's actually _good!_ "

Raiden had to also counter. How was it that Batman could be prepared for nearly everything?

Wait… Batman…

"Well, at least when my kreators make a game featuring the heroes, they make a good one. Unlike you. When will Capcom make a Marvel fighting game with an actual _plot?_ "

"Please, like there aren't already a plethora of superhero fighting movies coming out soon." Zangief retorted.

"Well, at least when _we_ have a movie, it's entertaining and not a source of memes!

Zangief slumped over in defeat. Raiden had a point. MK had better villains, better story, a better movie. All Street Fighter had was… Dan.

Zangief then realized something, "Wait a second! You guys forcibly rebooted yourselves. My series didn't need to in order to be successful! Ha ha!"

Raiden scowled, "At least _we_ don't have a fighter whose sole purpose is to be ridiculed and mocked!"

"And who is Johnny Cage?"

"Our new hero. When _we_ make a joke fighter, they're at least integral to the plot!" Raiden replied.

"At least we were one of the first games to be played competitively!"

"At least _we_ will be around longer because we cater to the casual _and_ competitive!" Raiden replied.

"Tch, forget this! I'm off to train." Zangief waved his hands in frustration as he walked off the stage.

"Whosever idea this was is more crazy than Mileena." Raiden grumbled, as he teleported away.

* * *

 **My parody of Randomguy's** _ **Marvel/DC**_ **series, just with the Street Fighters and Mortal Kombatants.**

 _ **Hey! Why wasn't**_ _ **I**_ _**in this one?**_

 **Because you are neither.**

 _ **Says you! Capcom said I get the next cover of Street Fighter!**_

 **No they didn't. I saw the cover, you ain't on it.**

 _ **Wha? But the one they sent me… SON OF A BITCH!**_

 **Woah, Wade! Language!**

… _**Waitasecond! I have an exclusive cover of the game! Woo!**_

 **Well, that rage didn't last very long. Uh, disclaimer stuff!**

 **Up next: Finally starting the karaoke competition.**


	17. Song Selection

Yang sighed, "Are we really doing this?"

Tifa pinched the bridge of her nose, "Yes. Yes we are."

"Fine. Uh, let's see what song we should do…" Yang trailed off, "We have Simple and Clean."

"From _Kingdom Hearts_?"

"Yep. Next in the suggestion box is…" Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, "Oh, you have got to be kidding me, I kissed a Girl by Katy Perry."

Tifa's eyes widened in shock, "What? I-I don't even…"

"We have a couple other ones as well. Though, I think that the others are doing them."

"Well, I vote on the one from _Kingdom Hearts_. I haven't heard it in a while, so it might be nice."

"Alright, we're set. Let's let the others pick now."

* * *

Deadpool walked up to the selection screen, "Okay, now where is it, where is it?" He started scrolling through the selection until he found what he was looking for: Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny. "This'll be _hilarious_. The fact that this hotel is filled with people who fought each other to the death will make it all the more funny!"

"I guess since I don't have a partner, this section isn't that long I guess."

Oh well, onto the next contestants.

* * *

Spider-Man was up next. "Okay, now then… Where is it, where is it?" He scrolled through the song selection, he skipped a certain song, "Yeah right. Like I'm singing _that_ nursery rhyme."

He found his selection, one of the themes from one of his shows.

"This should be fun."

* * *

The only other duo entering, was Captain America and Wolverine. They were looking for an old campfire song to sing.

"Here's one,There's a Star-Spangled Banner Waving Somewhere. Whaddya think, Cap?"

"It sounds rather nice. Be a nice tribute to all of those guys back in the day." Cap reminisced.

Wolverine placed a hand on Steve's shoulder, "I miss 'em too Cap. I miss 'em too…"

Cap smiled, "Thanks Logan. You might not show it, but you can be a good team player when you want to be."

* * *

"No duh I choose this one," Tony said to nobody in particular, "Just to confuse people. It'll be funny."

* * *

"Maybe _our_ theme song?"

All hands were raised

"Well, you're going to have to be more specific bro."

"Well, it's Leo's call."

The Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles were busy trying to select a song for the karaoke night.

"Okay, here's an idea: How about we each do the theme song of our choice?" Leonardo suggested.

Raphael shrugged, "I'm fine with that. As long as I don't have to do our crappy Go Ninja Go theme."

* * *

"Hmm."

Master Chief was looking through the various song options.

"Oh, _Red vs. Blue_ is getting a new season soon. Maybe some Blood Gulch Blues to celebrate."

He selected his song and left to get some food.

* * *

"Ugh, can't believe I have to do this…"

"Believe it Hank," The mutant glared at Dante, "Besides, _you_ lost the bet."

Hank sighed, "I had more faith that the fans wouldn't have raged _that_ much, but still. The amount of animosity."

"You actually thought that human beings are able to agree on anything?" Dante sarcastically asked.

"Well, no." Beast continued, "But I thought that they would have remained…" He paused.

"… _Relatively_ calm." He finished.

"You're complaining to the _wrong_ person about angry fan bases."

Hank sighed, "Alright, what would you have me do?"

Dante smirked, "I'm sure you know about the songs from DK's show…"

* * *

 **Wow, this chapter is short. I'm hoping that the other chapters will be longer.**

… **Oh right. Wade's singing that…** _ **really**_ **weird song. Huh, I'm kinda not used to not having him here.**

 **Disclaimer: All characters belong to their respective franchises.**

… **I am uncreative when Wade isn't around. Sigh…**

 _ **Aww, I KNEW you would miss me!**_

 **Wade!**

… _**Follow up question: did you really type out your sigh?**_


	18. Yang and Tifa sing: Simple and Clean

"Death Battle Karaoke combatants- er, contestants, please report backstage to prepare for your songs." Mega Man said over the intercom.

Wade was frantically running about, "Where's my props? I _need_ my props!"

Beast was in a corner, rocking back and forth in fetal position, "I faced Apocalypse before, and a song from a primate's cartoon is several times as horrifying as that deranged mutant…"

Hey, Spider-Man," Spidey turned to see Mega Man talking to him, "There was a glitch, and your song couldn't be found. So we're replacing it with a song from _The Avengers_ movie."

"Ah, nuts. And I was looking forward to yelling 'Spectacular' about twelve times- Spider Sense!"

The Wall-Crawler covered his ears as everyone in the room took heed of his warning as well and did the same before-

"OH GODDAMMIT!"

* * *

"I can't believe I forgot that this was basically a love song."

Yang sighed, "Not your fault, T. Besides, I didn't want to do a _contact_ duet."

"Yeah, but… I'm just tired of people shipping us all the time."

Yang placed her hand on Tifa's shoulder, "Hey, I'd rather be shipped with you than be shipped home in a body bag."

Tifa giggled a bit, "Alright. I guess it isn't _all_ bad. But if someone out there yells for us to kiss, I'm beating them up."

"I'll hold them down." Yang replied.

"Yang Xiao Long, Tifa Lockhart. You two lovebirds are up!"

"WE'RE NOT LOVEBIRDS!" The two of them yelled simultaneously, somehow even mirroring the same arm gestures as well.

Tifa looked at Yang, "Well…" She trailed off, "That was weird."

"Agreed."

Tifa sighed and started to try and calm her nerves, "Alright Lockhart, you've beaten up giant mechs, singing in front of an audience shouldn't be a problem."

"Well T, let's do this." Yang said, "Just focus on the song, and you'll do fine."

Tifa nodded as the instrumental started up.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

The two were dancing in perfect synchronization, only breaking eye contact to do the 'diva dive' as Wade had put it.

 _You're giving me too many things_

 _Lately you're all I need_

 _You smiled at me and said,_

Tifa's eyes narrowed when she saw Dante begrudgingly hand Cloud some money and made a mental note to talk to (Read: Punch) him later.

 _Don't get me wrong I love you_

 _But does that mean I have to meet your father?_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _What I meant when I said "No,_

 _I don't think life is quite that simple"_

Yang looked out over the audience. Only the other contestants, Ryu, Sonic, Tails, Goliath, Knuckles, Mario, Luigi, Guts, and Astro Boy were absent.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

Tai and Red seemed to be enjoying the song. Even Agumon and Charizard were doing a haphazard version of their dance. Speaking of, the two singers grabbed hold of the other's hand and twirled around.

 _The daily things that keep us all busy_

 _like this and that and what is what_

 _Are confusing me_

 _That's when you came to me and said,_

For some reason, Yang slipped and was caught Tango-Style by her partner. She also noticed the 'entrails' of a chimichanga where she had slipped and made note to punch (Read: Punch) Him later.

 _Wish I could prove I love you_

 _But does that mean I have to walk on water?_

 _When we are older you'll understand_

 _It's enough when I say so_

 _And maybe some things are that simple_

Helping Yang up, and somehow not missing a beat, Tifa was notably enjoying herself. She had a smile on her face, as did Yang.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

Several members of the audience were whispering among each other. No doubt trying to convince one another to shout the thing that will inevitably put them on the receiving end of Yang and Tifa's new combo attack that they practiced in the gym for the past few days.

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

By the looks of it, only Blanka, Knuckles, and DK were the only ones NOT in the little debate.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight_

 _It's hard to let it go_

Yang flinched. The only one who noticed was Tifa.

 _Hold me_

 _Whatever lies beyond this morning_

 _Is a little later on_

 _Regardless of warnings the future doesn't scare me at all_

 _Nothing's like before_

The two finished with a bow, relieved that the song was done. By the looks of it, nobody was going to yell at them to kiss.

They waited a couple moments, and walked off the stage.

There was still nobody standing up to tell them to make out.

"It's not as fun when they don't react." Sol noted.

Dante apparently agreed, "Yeah… But it's also nice to _not_ have to strain the healing factor."

* * *

 _ **I feel that.**_

 **Wade? Aren't you supposed to be preparing your song right about now?**

 _ **Aren't YOU supposed to do your meta commentary on the predictions?**_

 **I'll do it right here: R &C Win, Screwattack gets called sellouts-**

 _ **On account of the upcoming movie?**_

 **Yeah, and if they lose-**

 _ **The hosts get called out on trying to prove they AREN'T biased.**_

… **Have you been reading my comments?**

 _ **Yep.**_

 **Whatever. All characters belong to their respective franchises, and** **Simple and Clean** **belongs to** _ **Kingdom Hearts**_ ' **composer, Utada Hikaru.**

 **Maybe Tony's song up next.**


	19. Iron Man sings: Iron Man

The intermission between songs involved giving everyone food and drinks.

"So, I saw some of the previews and predictions. What's your call Dante?"

Dante drank from his glass, "I'd have to go with Ratchet and Clank. Jak couldn't even keep his friend from falling into Dark Eco."

"I agree with you on that," Ryu replied, "Plus, Jak and Dax have to share ammunition. Ratchet and Clank don't"

"Fairness where it's due," Cloud cut in, "Jak and Daxter have the edge in training. They had it for a pretty long time, and I'm not sure if Ratchet has any formal training."

"Have to side with the swordsman here," Astro Boy continued, "Sometimes training trumps experience."

"Ugh, don't say 'trump.' It reminds me of that moron who's in the running."

* * *

"Alright Stark," Tifa started, "All you gotta do is sing your song, and you should be fine."

"I don't need advice from someone who has a vaguely romantic yet not-romantic relationship with Yang." Tony replied.

Tifa paused, opened her mouth, then closed it again. She repeated this cycle a few times until she threw her hands up in the air, and left.

"Jarvis?"

"Yes, sir?" The A.I questioned.

"Increase security at night. I don't wanna take another Dolphin Punch to the face."

"I already did that once you opened your mouth, sir." The robotic voice replied. If he had a face, Tony would have seen a smug smirk.

"Whatever, let's get this over with."

* * *

Tony walked on stage. Spotlights flashing on and off as the instrumental started.

 _Has he lost his mind?_

 _Can he see or is he blind?_

 _Can he walk at all,_

 _Or if he moves will he fall?_

The Iron Avenger made several movements to reflect the lyrics.

 _Is he alive or dead?_

 _Has he thoughts within his head?_

 _We'll just pass him there_

 _why should we even care?_

He made a dramatic pose on the final line.

 _He was turned to steel_

 _in the great magnetic field_

 _When he travelled time_

 _for the future of mankind_

Tony chuckled a bit to himself, remembering that one time traveling adventure he had with the Avengers.

 _Nobody wants him_

 _He just stares at the world_

 _Planning his vengeance_

 _that he will soon unfurl_

Tony flinched a bit. With the upcoming movie, he's pretty sure that he's gonna get some hate mail.

 _Now the time is here_

 _for Iron Man to spread fear_

 _Vengeance from the grave_

 _Kills the people he once saved_

Tony felt a pang of guilt. Considering what happened in the source material, he was worried.

 _Nobody wants him_

 _They just turn their heads_

 _Nobody helps him_

 _Now he has his revenge_

The song was right. The only thing he really had after the story from the comics was revenge…

Well, that and alcohol.

 _Heavy boots of lead_

 _fills his victims full of dread_

 _Running as fast as they can_

 _Iron Man lives again!_

He felt a twinge of hope. The movie isn't going to equate to his downfall. Whatever happens, happens. Cap isn't going to disappear if he gets killed in the movie, right?

Right?

He hadn't heard from the 'Dream Team' in a while. Then again nobody had.

Tony was so lost in thought that he somehow failed to notice the applause the audience was giving.

"Sir."

Tony snapped out of his thoughts, "Hmm? Jarvis?"

"Sir, your song is over. It's almost time for the Turtles to go on stage."

"Oh, thanks Jarvis."

"No problem sir. Happy to help."

* * *

 _ **Good you didn't miss that opportunity.**_

 **Wade. I see you've found some of your props.**

 _ **Yeah well, listening to shellhead over there sing a song by**_ _ **Black Sabath**_ _**gives one time to think on where they placed his props.**_

 **Wade…**

 _ **Yeah?**_

 **Why is there fifty dollars missing from my wallet?**

 _ **I needed it to spruce up the disclaimer.**_

 **All you did was put a bow on it!**

 _ **I had change from my shopping spree.**_

 **Augh!**


	20. The TMNT sing: Their own theme

"Actually sir, Ratchet got trained by Megacorp. So they indeed have the edge in actual military training."

"Oh, thanks Jarvis. I needed to settle a bet with Cloud. Guy forgot that Ratchet got military training." Iron Man noted.

"No problem sir." Jarvis replied.

"Actually T, I think they're going to use _Playstation All-Stars_ to standardize the equipment. Like the used _Dissidia_ for you and Cloud."

"There was also _Playstation Move Heroes_. They could take equipment from there." Tifa replied.

"Oh crap!" Iron Man took the little ninjitsu skills he learned from Black Widow and dove behind some crates.

"We know you're there, Stark. You're not Solid Snake, hiding in a box isn't going to help you. Tifa said, condescendingly.

" _Especially_ when you have a miracle mini reactor that gives off a lot of light," Yang noted, "Sam Fisher, you ain't."

"Wait…" Tony peeked out from behind the crate, "You're _not_ gonna beat me up?"

"Well, not _now_ anyways." Tifa replied.

"Sleep with one eye open, eye-ron man."

Tifa giggled while Tony groaned, "Ugh. That's worse than one of Spider-Man's quips."

Yang turned to the Armored Avenger, "What?"

If he hadn't been wearing a helmet, the two brawlers would have seen the color drain from Tony's face, "Uh, nevermind."

"Yeah, I thought so…" Yang said menacingly. She walked off.

"You forgot that she's a Spider-Man fan, didn't you?" Tifa asked rhetorically.

"Y-yeah." Iron Man stammered, "How are you two friends anyways?"

"Long story. We'll tell it someday."

* * *

"Alright guys," Leonardo started, "We all know what time it is…"

"NINJA TIME!"

"TURTLE POWER!" Michelangelo said at the same time as his brothers. Throwing them off.

"Wha?" "Huh?" "Darn it Mikey!"

The party dude flushed a lighter green, "Uhh, I mean Ninja Time?"

"Too late. You ruined it. You ruined it, and I'm leaving."

"C'mon Raph. You can't leave." Donatello called.

"Let him be Donnie. He'll come around somewhere in the middle of the song." Leonardo consoled.

Donatello sighed, "Alright. I guess we should get started then…"

"We can do this without mister 'Cool but Rude' there Donnie." Michelangelo replied nonchalantly.

* * *

The (Now) trio walked up on stage, as a familiar instrumental started, as they pulled instruments out of nowhere.

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _full_

 _Turtles count it off:_

 _1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!_

Leonardo and Donatello did several flips, while Michelangelo did the counting on his four fingers.

 _Mutant chain reaction (Turtles!)_

 _Livin' underground (Turtles!)_

 _Ninjutsu action (Turtles!)_

 _It's a shell of a town!_

The New Yorkers in the audience cheered on as the Leonardo did a rather impressive guitar riff.

 _Turtles count it off:_

 _Live by the code of the martial arts_

 _Never fight unless someone else starts_

 _Always stick together no matter what_

 _If all else fails then it's time to kick butt!_

Once again, Michelangelo did the counting on his fingers, only now, he was joined by his brothers

 _I love bein..._

 _I love bein..._

 _I love bein' a Turtle!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

A motorcycle revving was heard in the background as the three turtles smiled. They knew who was coming.

 _Turtles count it off:_

 _1! 2! 3! 4! Turtles!_

Raphael came in on his Shell-Cycle. He jumped off at the 'four' and joined his brothers.

 _There's no one better (Turtles!)_

 _Shredder: Watch out for Shredder! (Turtles!)_

 _They're like no others (Turtles!)_

 _Those teenage brothers!_

Raph's motorcycle had been expertly left at the base of the stage. He threw two smoke bombs behind the (Now) quartet to add to the effect.

 _1! 2! 3! 4!_

 _1! 2! 3! 4!_

 _Teenage Mutant Ninja Turtles!_

 _(Turtles! Turtles!)_

The crowd cheered. Some of the more brooding members simply clapped their hands.

"Glad to see you changed your mind, bro." The orange-masked terrapin said, placing his hand on his brother's shoulder.

The one in the red mask chuckled, "Well, I had a bit of a talk with that Taichi kid…"

* * *

"Look man," Tai Kamiya reasoned, "Sure they might get on your nerves every once and awhile," He tussled the head of Agumon, "But in the end, they're still your family and best friends. You can't really replace that."

"Yeah, but they're _so_ damn annoying!" The Sai user lamented.

"Maybe," Agumon interjected, "But still. They look out for you, and always have your back. Even if you didn't want it in the first place." He looked at Tai.

"Ugh, you summon SkullGreymon _one_ time…" Tai jokingly lamented.

Raph looked on to see Tai and Agumon having a bit of a laugh riot. He sighed, "I'm gonna need my bike…"

* * *

"That Tai guy is a pretty cool dude, huh?" Michelangelo thought out loud.

"Still," Leonardo went on, "His tactics in his fight were dishonorable."

Raph sighed, "Bro," He went on, " _I'm_ the hot headed one here. If some random kid with a dragon started attacking one of you guys, I'd attack the kid and tell him to stop too."

Leonardo flushed a lighter green.

"You forgot that Red started the fight, didn't you?"

"Yep."

* * *

 _ **The twenty-oh-three theme? Why not the original nineteen-eighties theme?**_

 **Well, they weren't as long to use as I wanted for this.**

 _ **Whatever. Who composed that anyways?**_

 **Heck if I know. The composer wasn't listed.**

 _ **So, I decorated the disclaimer a bit more this time. Do you like it?**_

 **All you did was lean one of your broken guns against it. Why are you asking me? You never ask me for my opinion.**

 _ **Eh, figured I'd be nice.**_

…

 _ **Welp. I'm off to read Lair Mane's**_ _ **Distorted Mirror Images.**_ _**See you.**_

 **It's 'Layman' Wade!**


	21. Spidey sings: I Still believe in heroes

"Alright Spidey. You can do this. It might not be the song you wanted to do originally, but hey. You're gonna get into _Civil War_ soon. You might as well."

The Wall-Crawler was trying to psych himself up. The fact that a glitch happened, and some of the lyrics to his new song were scrambled didn't help, but he was going to go onstage, and he was going to sing. - Spider-Sense tingling!

"Chillax, webs! You're sweating more than Slade did when he found out I could just reattach my limbs together again."

"Willson…" The original red-clad 'quipster' lamented, "What are _you_ doing here?"

Wade just smiled under his mask, "Just thought I'd give my favorite imitator some confidence." He replied, wrapping an arm around the Web-Slinger.

"Y'know," Spider-Man sighed, "I'm just gonna ignore that, because then you'll probably say something about 'Spidypool' or whatever, and honestly, I don't need to deal with that."

"Aw, c'mon, Webs!" Wade called, "I just wanna talk!"

"Not listening!" Came the reply.

"... Soon. One day."

* * *

The Web-Headed Quip-Master swung up on stage.

 _I still believe in heroes_

 _I'm just a step away_

 _I'm just a breath away_

 _Losing my faith today_

He did an air guitar riff, similar to the one that you did for his nineteen nineties opener (Don't lie, you've done it.)

 _We're falling off the edge today_

 _I am just a man_

 _Not superhuman_

 _I'm not superhuman!_

Several patrons smirked. Out of all the Marvel heroes here, Spider-Man was the most superhuman out of all of them. Even Wolverine and Beast agreed that Spidey was likely better than them.

 _Someone save me from the hate._

 _It's just another war!_

 _Just another family tour!_

 _We're falling from our feet today!_

More members winced as they recalled the last _Daily Bugle_ headline: Most hated hero in New York: Spiderman!

Spidey was a little miffed that they forgot the hyphen.

 _It's just a step from the edge!_

 _Just another day in the world we live_

 _I need a hero, to save me now_

 _I need a hero to save me now._

Spider-Man found the line to be ironic. Usually, _he's_ the one rescuing people.

 _I need a hero,_

 _to save my life._

 _A hero will save me!_

 _Just in time!_

Again, the line was ironic to the Web-Slinger. He typically comes in to the rescue in a dramatic entrance and with a pretty good one-liner.

 _I've gotta fight today,_

 _To live another day._

 _I'm speaking my mind today!_

 _My voice will be heard today!_

Spidey winced a bit. He usually got pelted with rocks and trash when he tried to speak out against JJ.

 _I've got to make a stand!_

 _But I am just a man._

 _I'm not superhuman,_

 _My voice will be heard today!_

He remembered the time he lifted the rubble off of his back. He found the line to be rather appropriate. He wasn't that impressive compared to the other combatants. At least, in his opinion.

 _Someone save me from the hate._

 _It's just another war!_

 _Just another family tour!_

 _My voice will be heard today!_

There were plenty of his fans in the audience that would be glad to attack Jameson for his slander, and there were plenty more to defend his movies.

 _It's just another kill,_

 _The countdown begins to destroy ourselves-_

 _I need a hero,_

 _to save me now._

 _to save me now!_

 _I need a hero to save my life._

Spider-Man was doing stunts during the entire theme. He had done several flips and twirls in the air that Rogue noted would make her brother jealous.

 _A hero will save me-_

 _Just in time!_

 _It's time to fight for what's right!_

 _Time to help us survive_

A couple of the patrons chuckled, Spidey was rather well-known for his endurance and determination. It was agreed that if Juggernaut made it into the Villain's bar, that they'd send in the Web-Head to stop him.

 _I need a hero,_

 _who's goin' to fight to win,_

 _Who's going to make them believe,_

 _I need a hero_

Spider-Man did a superhero landing. Unlike most others though, _this_ one was rather epic.

 _I NEED A HERO!_

He finished the song with his typical combat pose.

* * *

"Dang. I thought _we_ were going to get the most applause tonight." Yang said, slightly dejected.

"Ah, don't worry about it blondie," Raphael cut in, "We weren't even close to yours."

"By my calculations, you and Tifa are guaranteed second place if someone doesn't upstage Spider-Man." Donatello offered.

"Gotta agree with the turtle here, Sunshine. I doubt that the Web-Head here will get upstaged." Tifa supported.

"I know, T." Yang replied, "I'd say that the only thing allowed to beat us is John singing something from _Red vs. Blue_." She joked.

"I'd say that even _if_ that happens, we should still get second." Tifa countered.

Leonardo realized something, "Wait… This isn't even a competition… Right?"

The others looked at him awkwardly.

"Darn! I thought it wasn't." He lamented.

"What part of 'Karaoke _Competition_ ' did you not understand?"

"I guess the 'competition' part, Raph." Mikey offered.

Leonardo chuckled nervously.

* * *

 _ **Obvious reference to the upcoming chapter is obvious.**_

 **Whatever Wade. Wow, two chapters in one day, huh?**

 **Anyways, the song is from the** _ **The Avengers**_ **movie soundtrack. And the characters-**

 _ **All belong to their respective owners! HA! Got in the last line! Woo!**_


	22. Master Chief sings: Blood Gulch Blues

"Ratchet and Clank are bringing in the RYNO V. If this was a competition based on pure firepower alone, I'd have to give it to them."

"The prediction blog is up?" Yang asked.

"Yep. On blogspot, anyways. But by the looks of it, "Jak and Dax are also bringing in the Supernova." Tifa recoiled in disgust, "Ugh, I swear, if I see one more blast attack that claims to be a supernova…"

"Anyways, back to the gear!" Tony interrupted, fully aware of how the bartender reacts to attacks that unrightfully use the 'Supernova' name.

"Whatever…" She calmed down.

All of the previous singers breathed a sigh of relief as Tifa continued, "Ratchet and Clank are using the nanomachine reinforcements, and if we're talking about iconic armor, he'll be using the Pilot's Armor. If we're talking about the strongest, then we're talking either the Chameleon Armor or the Infernox Armor."

Yang pulled out her scroll from her new arm's containment unit, "Jak and Dax are jumping in with the Armor of Mar. He doesn't have a whole lotta options to work with. He seems to be at a disadvantage here."

Tony pulled up statistics on his helmet, Jak and his little buddy are using their eco skills and transformations. While it looks like Ratchet and Clank took a page out of Cap's book and are using the Comet-Strike. Just with a high-tech wrench instead of a shield."

"Speaking of, Isn't he on after the Chief?" Donatello asked.

"Yeah. Him and Wolverine." Leonardo added.

"He's almost up! Let's save this for later." Yang requested.

* * *

The stage was rather nice. Looked like something a theatre nut would make.

A familiar instrumental started as there was a small crowd who cheered upon realization as to what the song was. The rest smirked.

Yang… Had her jaw drop.

The chief cleared his throat, and started to sing the lyrics.

 _Roses are red_

 _And violets are blue._

 _One day we'll cruise down_

 _Blood Gulch avenue_

Tifa was trying to get Yang's jaw to close. She was rather unsuccessful though.

 _It's red versus red_

 _and blue versus blue_

 _It's I against I_

 _and me against you_

A few patrons waved around a 'Blue Team' flag, while others waved 'Red Team' flags.

 _Violets are blue, roses are red_

 _Living like this we were already dead_

Tifa had just about closed Yang's jaw halfway. She was unimpressed with the song, but she understood why this was Yang's reaction. Sure, Tifa had heard it pretty often, being Yang's roommate and all, but still. This was like the four hundredth time she had heard the song.

 _Hop in my car_

 _It don't have any doors_

 _It's built like a cat_

 _It lands on all fours_

Felicia, and Taokaka both giggled at this. Lion-o simply smirked and stifled a laugh.

 _My car's like a puma_

 _It drives on all fours_

 _Red versus red_

 _Blue versus blue_

Chief echoed the last two lines as he dropped the mic, and back-pedaled off the stage.

* * *

"Ugh, _finally!_ "

Tifa had just successfully closed Yang's mouth.

"Seriously, your jaw muscles are _tough_."

"Huh? Sorry T. My semblance must have gone off or something." Yang apologized.

"Your semblance can activate on a jaw drop?" Tifa asked in disbelief.

Yang laughed nervously, I don't exactly know _how_ it works. All I know is that the harder I get hit, the-"

"Harder you hit back. I know. I'm pretty sure _I'm_ the one who simplified it." Tifa interrupted.

"Huh. Should've figured that it would be my best friend who would come up with that." Yang chuckled.

"Finally! Cap's going up next!" Tony said, excited to see his best friend go up on stage.

"I hear his singing voice is _awesome_." Master Chief said.

The others jumped in surprise, "Ahh!" "Hah!" "What the-" "How did you?"

The others were all jumbling their questions at him. So the chief thought for a while, and came to a conclusion.

"It was-"

* * *

 _ **Aw weak! Weak sauce!**_

 **What?**

 _ **You are a troll. You know that, right?**_

… **Coming from you? That's a compliment.**

 _ **Tch whatever. You're still a troll!**_

 **You're talking to the guy who thinks that the rage on** _ **Goku vs Superman**_ **will last longer than forever. I made a joke of it in a disclaimer once.**

 _ **You are still a troll.**_

 **Coming from the guy who only added a bottle Coke on top of the disclaimer and calls that a 'decoration'. That is who you are right now.**


	23. Cap and Wolvie sing: Star-Spangled Man

"So…" Cap went on.

"Yeah…" Wolverine continued.

Apparently, the glitch that messed up Spider-Man's song hit Cap and Wolvie.

Now they had to sing The Star-Spangled Man.

Wolverine sighed, "Let's get this over with…"

"Agreed."

* * *

 _Who's strong and brave, here to save the American Way?_

 _Who vows to fight like a man for what's right night and day?_

The two soldiers did a mock march, while singing the song.

 _Who will campaign door-to-door for America,_

 _Carry the flag shore to shore for America,_

 _From Hoboken to Spokane,_

 _The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

Not many of the patrons were impressed. Mostly due to Wolverine being Canadian, and this song not being very appropriate for the mutant.

 _We can't ignore there's a threat and a war we must win,_

 _Who'll hang a noose on the goose-stepping goons from Berlin?_

 _Who will redeem, head the call for America,_

 _Who'll rise or fall, give his all for America,_

The other soldiers in the audience had a rather nostalgic look on their face. Many remembered that time in history class when they saw the footage of Reagan told Gorbachev to tear down the wall.

 _Who's here to prove that we can?_

 _The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

 _Stalwart and steady and true,_

 _(see how this guy can shoot, we tell ya, there's no substitute!)_

Many of the other heroes cheered on. Many of them were inspired by the Star-Spangled Avenger to become a hero.

 _Forceful and ready to defend the_

 _Red, White, and Blue!_

 _Who'll give the Axis the sack, and is smart as a fox?_

 _(far as an eagle will soar)_

Wolverine and Captain America saluted, and continued the marching motions.

 _Who's making Adolph afraid to step out of his box?_

 _(He knows what we're fighting for!)_

 _Who waked the giant that napped in America?_

 _We know it's no-one but Captain America,_

Cap threw his shield. It bounced around in a star formation.

 _Who'll finish what they began?_

 _Who'll kick the Krauts to Japan?_

 _The Star Spangled Man with a Plan!_

 _(Who's strong and brave, here to save the American way?!)_

Steve caught his shield and held it high.

* * *

Sure, it was cheesy, but the two wartime buddies seemed to have enjoyed it. As did the other patrons who were set in times of war.

"Okay, two more singers, and then the Battle begins."

* * *

 **Wow, this is a short-ass chapter.**

 **From** _ **Captain America: The First Avenger**_ **ladies and gents.**

 _ **And the characters that you don't own!**_

 **Yeah yeah. I don't own them. Whatever. Just for that, I'm going to scar you.**

 _ **How?**_

 **I'm sure you read the song selection chapter…**

 _ **I did. My segment was short.**_

 **I take it you didn't read about what Beast was singing?**

 _ **What about it?**_

 ***Laughing maniacally***

… _**Usually I'M the one who does that...**_


	24. Beast sings: Our Love is Stronger

Beast was nervous. Then again, so would anyone else who had to sing a musical number from Donkey Kong's cartoon show.

He peeked out the the stage, and noticed (Much to his relief), that the big ape was absent.

Yang walked up to him, "Good luck man. I hear that _Foodfight!_ Would have gotten the composers if they ran out of crappier music."

Hank gulped, "Well… It can't be any worse than that-"

"By the way, Hankie," Deadpool interjected, "I took the liberty of hitting the randomizer button, You won't be singing the opening theme."

"Murphy's Law is only a theory. Murphy's Law is only a theory. Murphy's Law is only a theory." Hank repeated to himself, in a vain attempt to try and calm his nerves.

"It's… That love song. Our Love is Stronger Than a Golden Banana." Tifa confirmed. "And I thought the song I sang with Yang was fodder for us being shipped. This might start a Beast slash DK one."

Hank sighed, "It's not a theory…" He lamented.

* * *

 _When I see a smile on your hairy face_

 _I know there's no other ape that could take your place_

Hank was visibly uncomfortable. If there was a telepath, they would be aware that he would rather stare down a small army of Sentinels than be doing this.

 _I can't believe you feel the way that you do_

 _Your love is like a dream come true_

 _You are the sunlight warmin' up my day_

 _Take my hand and everything's OK_

It was rather clear that most of the audience was uncomfortable too. Hawkeye had even taken out his hearing aides so he could drown out the uncomfortable song.

Unfortunately, Astro Boy couldn't exactly turn off his hearing.

 _I see bananas when I look in your eyes_

 _I'd shower you with coconut cream pies_

 _A love like ours don't grow on trees_

 _Our love is like a summer breeze_

Some of the combatants were herding out the children of the group. Aware that these songs scared people for life. The adults had enough scars, one more wasn't going to hurt at all… Hopefully.

 _Can't you see we're meant to be?_

 _Our love is stronger than a Golden Banana_

 _Our love is stronger than a Golden Banana_

 _Stronger than a Golden Banana_

Many patrons were left feeling… Violated. Even Dante was uncomfortable. He had planned for Hank to sing the opening theme, not this thing.

* * *

Many of the contestants backstage felt the need to leave and continue the debate elsewhere.

"So…" Yang started.

"... Yeah. Nobody seems to be commenting." Chief finished.

"Whatever. I'd rather look at the hate comments for Bowser's fight with Ganon than listen to a song from that show." Tifa shuddered.

"Well, from what I see, most of them are complaining about how Ganon's 'curse'," Yang made sure she placed air quotes around the word, "Shouldn't have acted as fast."

"Wait, seriously?" Iron Man asked, "I figured that spell he used near the start _was_ the curse."

"Y'know… I _just_ realized that." Steve realized.

Wolverine also came to a realization, "He must've kept fighting in hand-to-hand so that the turtle-dragon's immune system would have to work overtime-" he smacked his head, "I can't believe I didn't see this before."

"Bowser had to be put back together by his kid in that game. He really _was_ dead." Donatello said.

"Wow…" Leonardo trailed off.

"I guess it wasn't his day or something." Michelangelo offered.

"They still should have left it at 'Superior magic and intellect' though." Yang snarked.

"Oh yeah. Totally agree on that."

* * *

 **Up next, sigh…**

 _ **It's MY time in the spotlight! Hey, I decorated the disclaimer again.**_

 **Really?**

 _ **Well, I put a lightbulb on it.**_

… **Well… At least it's environmentally-friendly.**

 _ **See? Look for the positives.**_


	25. Deadpool sings: Ultimate Showdown

Wade had a myriad of various props on his person. Ranging from a few machetes, to a basketball, a couple of batarangs, an AK-47, and a photo of the late Mr Rogers- God rest his soul- and was making his way to the stage.

Many of the patrons had returned from having to hear Hank's song, and he was absent for the sole reason of wanting to read some Shakespeare.

The others that were absent were the others who had left to watch the Death Battle-

"Coming out on Monday for sponsors, Tuesday on their site for everyone else, and Wednesday for Youtube-dot-com if Dumboob has his facts straight."

… He went onstage.

* * *

"LADIES AND GENTLEMEN!" Wade screamed into the microphone, "From the brilliant mind of Lemon Demon, comes the song you've all been waiting for-"

"Doubt it!" Came Green Arrow's snarky response.

Wade cleared his throat, "The song that can be relatable for _everyone_ here: Ultimate Showdown of Ultimate Destiny!"

The crowd all lost color. Some tried to escape, but found that Wade had somehow gotten some adamantium reinforcements, and they were unable to do so.

"None of you gets out until I finish! Ha!" He declared. "Let's start!"

 _Old Godzilla was hoppin' around,_

 _Tokyo City like a big playground,_

 _When suddenly Batman burst from the shade,_

 _And hit Godzilla with a bat grenade,_

 _Godzilla got pissed and began to attack,_

 _But didn't expect to be blocked by Shaq,_

 _Who proceeded to open up a can of Shaq Fu,_

 _When Aaron Carter came out of the blue,_

 _And he started beating up Shaquille O'Neal,_

Wade had proceeded to throw his props around. How he got his hands on a bat-grenade, the Dark Knight would never know, and he wasn't in any mood to try and find out.

 _Then they both got flattened by the Batmobile,_

 _But before he could make it back to the Batcave,_

 _Abraham Lincoln popped out of his grave,_

 _And took an AK-47 out from under his hat,_

 _And blew Batman away with a rat-a-tat-tat,_

The dark Knight winced at the line. Meanwhile, Wade had busted out an AK-47, and was shooting everywhere. Thankfully, everyone had taken cover, and none of the injuries were anything that a few senzu beans could heal up.

 _But he ran out of bullets and he ran away,_

 _Because Optimus Prime came to save the day!_

 _This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!_

 _Good guys, bad guys and explosions,_

 _As far as the eye can see,_

 _And only one will survive,_

 _I wonder who it will be._

 _This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny._

Several patrons had gotten up. Wade had ran out of bullets, and was currently juggling his basketball and two of his machetes.

 _Godzilla took a bite out of Optimus Prime,_

 _Like Scruff McGruff took a bite outta crime,_

 _Then Shaq came back covered in a tire track,_

 _But Jackie Chan jumped out and landed on his back,_

 _And Batman was injured and trying to get steady,_

 _When Abraham Lincoln came back with a machete,_

It was at this point that a machete had gotten stuck in Wade's back, imbedding itself a few inches into his body.

 _But suddenly something caught his leg and he tripped,_

 _Indiana Jones took him out with his whip,_

 _Then he saw Godzilla sneaking up from behind,_

 _And he reached for his gun which he just couldn't find,_

 _Because Batman stole it, and he shot and he missed,_

 _And Jackie Chan deflected it with his fist,_

As for why Batman would actually _use_ the gun, nobody knew. And the Dark Knight made a mental note to see if he could message this 'Lemon Demon' to correct him on a few things.

 _Then he jumped in the air and he did a somersault,_

 _While Abraham Lincoln tried to pole vault,_

 _Onto Optimus Prime, but they collided in the air,_

 _Then they both got hit by a Care Bear Stare,_

Only Rainbow Dash could find amusement in this line. She was also busy trying to find an escape route, to little success.

 _This is the ultimate showdown, of ultimate destiny!_

 _Good guys, bad guys and explosions,_

 _As far as the eye can see,_

 _and only one will survive,_

 _I wonder who it will be,_

 _This is the ultimate showdown._

Raiden had started to hack and slash at the reinforcements, but Wade had apparently also used some Vibranium as well. The Murasama was rendered ineffective.

 _Angels sang out,_

 _in immaculate chorus,_

 _Down from the heavens,_

 _Descended Chuck Norris,_

Many were praying that the Texas Ranger would show up and save them. Unfortunately, both he and Segata had decided that they had better things to do. So they were unable to be contacted for any assistance whatsoever.

 _Who delivered a kick,_

 _Which could shatter bones,_

 _Into the crotch,_

 _Of Indiana Jones,_

 _Who fell over on the ground,_

 _Writhing in pain,_

 _As Batman changed back,_

 _Into Bruce Wayne,_

 _But Chuck saw through,_

 _His clever disguise,_

 _And he crushed Batman's head,_

 _In between his thighs._

 _Then Gandalf the Grey,_

 _And Gandalf the White,_

 _And Monty Python and the Holy Grail's Black Knight,_

The magic users had decided to try and teleport out. Unfortunately, Wade had the foresight of using Nth metal bullets. The magic kept getting disrupted every time they had attempted to teleport.

 _And Benito Mussolini,_

 _And the Blue Meanie,_

 _And Cowboy Curtis,_

 _And Jambi the Genie,_

 _Robocop,_

 _The Terminator,_

 _Captain Kirk,_

 _And Darth Vader,_

 _Lo Pan,_

 _Superman,_

 _Every single Power Ranger,_

 _Bill S. Preston,_

 _And Theodore Logan,_

 _Spock,_

 _The Rock,_

 _Doc Ock,_

 _And Hulk Hogan._

 _All came out of nowhere lightning fast,_

 _And they kicked Chuck Norris in his cowboy ass,_

 _It was the bloodiest battle that the world ever saw,_

 _With civilians looking on in total awe,_

 _The fight raged on for a century,_

 _Many lives were claimed but eventually,_

 _The champion stood,_

 _The rest saw the better,_

 _Mr. Rogers in a blood stained sweater,_

 _This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!_

 _Good guys, bad guys and explosions,_

 _As far as the eye can see,_

 _And only one will survive,_

 _I wonder who it will be,_

 _This is the ultimate showdown!_

 _(this is the ultimate showdown)_

 _This is the ultimate showdown!_

 _(this is the ultimate showdown)_

 _This is the ultimate showdown of ultimate destiny!_

Wade had pressed a button, and the doors opened. He teleported out, leaving only the framed Mr Rogers photo in his place.

* * *

 **Thank goodness that's over.**

 _ **See ya later guys!**_

 **Thank you for being civil Wade.**

 _ **Whatever X. I just wanna see the fight.**_

 **Of course you do. Well, I gotta get to the disclaimer- Where is it?**

 _ **Oh yeah. I had to sell it for those reinforcements, so…**_

… **Where the hell is my carbonadium sword?**

 _ **Wubwubwubwubwubwub!**_


	26. The betting pool starts

"Goddamn, that was an epic fight."

"Heck yeah it was! Think the next fight will be Flash vs Hulk?"

Tifa looked at Cloud in a skeptical sense, "Why the Hulk?"

"To subvert the obvious _Flash vs Quicksilver_ matchup." Cloud responded, "Plus, it would be more of a fight between Speed versus Strength. And that's something to be interested in."

Tifa was still unconvinced, "I'm pretty sure that it's gonna be _The Flash vs Quicksilver_ , Cloud."

Cloud saw his opportunity, "Tell you what, let's make a bet out of it. If I'm right, and they _don't_ use Quicksilver, then you have to take Yang out on a date. A _romantic_ date."

Tifa blanched, but quickly recovered, "Fine, but when _I_ win, you have to do the surrender speech from _Red vs Blue_ in front of _everyone._ " She countered.

"No prob-"

" _While_ wearing your old dress." She added, "In a girly voice too."

Cloud's eyes narrowed, "Why don't you add 'and kiss a guy' while you're at it?"

Tifa's eyes lit up, "Ohh, thanks for the reminder. You also have to mack on… Dante." She added.

Cloud's jaw dropped. This wasn't supposed to happen! At least, not like this. Hopefully, the half-demon was also having better luck on _his_ end of the plan.

* * *

"The research seemed rather solid to me." Dante said.

"And you're not just saying that because you also have a massive arsenal with a crapload of firepower?" Yang sarcastically asked.

"Well, _that_ and the fact that Jak's weapons share an ammo pool, while Ratchet and Clank's weapons don't." He replied.

"I'm just thankful they didn't use the stupid 'pillar' thing again," She muttered under her breath before throwing a punch, "Whatever, Dante. You still have to answer for your crime of making Beast sing that…" She shuddered, "I can't even call it a 'song.'"

"Hm. So, what do you think on the next fight?" Dante asked. As punishment, he was forced to be the punching bag for a majority of the combatants present at the theatre. Didn't mean he couldn't banter, though.

"I'm _kinda_ hoping that they won't do the obvious and pit The Flash against Quicksilver, but I have no idea who else Flash could fight." She replied.

Dante smiled, 'Yes! An opening!' he thought. "Eh, they had Green Arrow fight Hawkeye. So, I'd have to say that they're going to go for the obvious."

Yang scoffed, "Knowing the fans, they're probably going to say that Pietro is going to win on account of that new movie coming out soon."

"So, you think that they're going to use Quicksilver?" Dante prodded.

"I'm _really_ hoping that they won't be that obvious." Yang replied.

"They do the obvious stuff, Yang. Except for your fight. Some people wanted to see you fight Carolina or Agent Texas. But, they got T."

Yang rolled her eyes, it was usually embarrassing whenever Tifa would claim that that specific nickname was reserved for the blonde, and the blonde alone. "I'd like to think that the hosts have a _little_ more credibility than that."

"Tell you what, we'll make a bet out of it. If you're wrong, you have to ask Tifa out on a romantic date. Filled with those touchy-feely conversations that couples have." He smirked at Yang's discomfort.

"Alright, and if _you're_ wrong, you have to make out with… Cloud for a full minute! While wearing a dress!" She rebuttled. " _And_ you also have to do the surrendering speech from _RvB_.

Dante flinched. He and Cloud had forgotten that there was a possibility for _them_ to lose as well, and that the two girls were _cruel_ when it came down to bets.

"Tch, you have yourself a deal Xiao Long." He shook her hand.

* * *

"Thanks for the upgrades, guys. Those things are just _so_ hard to get to." Tony said to Ratchet.

"Hey, no problem. I figure, why not help out around here if we're going to be living here?" Ratchet replied with a friendly grin on his face.

"Well, I'll be sure to check out your movie then." Tony replied, "Who knows? Maybe this will bring video game movies on the map. Marvel could use some competition if DC's gonna just churn out movies they don't put their heart into." He joked.

"Hm? How so?" Clank asked, getting down from his perch spot.

"I'll tell you in two words: No Jokes." The Iron Avenger said. "Seriously, after _Green Lantern_ bombed, they have pretty much refused to put any humor into their films at all."

"Dang… Superman must not be a fan of that." Ratchet said, scratching the back of his head. "Say, where is big blue anyways?"

"Oh, he's off with Goku saving the multiverse or something." Tony waved off.

* * *

 _ **You're a whore. You know that, right?**_

 **Yes… I know…**

 _ **You said that you weren't going to actually make the ship canon, and right now, you're making it canon.**_

 **I know.**

 _ **Sell-out. That's what you are. You're a sellout.**_

 **You know, I only said that I would write a romantic dinner scene, I never said WHEN I'd do it.**

… _**Cheater.**_

 **Just for that, I'm doing a Goku and Superman chapter next. Just so you can't bother me.**

 _ **Aw, what?**_


	27. Teamup of the eon: Chapter 1

"Oh my Gami Kai..."

"I never knew you could devastate a planet this bad without destroying it."

Goku and Superman were surveying the area. It was in ruins, buildings decimated, bones destroyed, and there wasn't a sign of sentient life in sight.

There was an atmosphere for Goku to breathe, however, but even if that did become a problem, he had a special capsule that would give him a suit so he could breathe.

"I'll see if I can't sense anything." Goku said.

Superman nodded, "You do that. I'll investigate, see if I can't find out what happened here."

The two went off to do their separate tasks.

* * *

Superman arrived at a building that at the very least, _seemed_ to be still standing. "Hello? Is anyone in there?"

No response.

"Look, there's no reason to be afraid, I'm only here to help."

Still no response.

The Man of Steel felt uncomfortable, "At least Batman has a heartbeat…" he muttered.

He ventured onward, until he found-

Oh great.

Goku appeared next to him thanks to instant transmission, "Superman! I sensed something here. What are we dealing with?"l

"Xenomorphs." The Kryptonian's eyes narrowed. "And by the looks of it, they got to different species to make different hybrids."

Goku flinched a bit, "At least we know they don't have any saiyan or kryptonian hybrids. That would be hard to fight." He offered.

"I thought you enjoyed a good fight." Superman quipped.

"Not at the cost of an innocent person's life." Goku countered.

"Coming from the guy who gave Cell a senzu bean." The red and blue clad hero replied.

Goku rolled his eyes, "You do that _one_ time…"

"Relax, I'm joking. At least we can defend ourselves. All we have to do is take down the queen." Superman reassured.

"The sun isn't out though. You'll have to be careful about how much power you use." Goku observed.

"And people say you're dumb." Supes joked.

"Whatever." Goku replied. His eyes widened, as did Superman's.

"Here they come!"

Goku fired a volley of ki blasts at the target, who slid around to avoid them with ease.

"Ugh! What kind of hybrid is this?"

Superman's eyes flashed for a brief moment, "By the looks of it, some kind of dinosaur. Possibly velociraptor"

"What, we ended up in a world where the dinosaurs never got wiped out, or in _Jurassic World_?" Goku asked, finally landing a hit on the Xenoraptor.

"Probably the former. If this _was_ the _Jurassic World_ universe, there would be a few humans here too-"

"Just detected some?" Goku asked.

"Yep, and THEY'RE GOING TO GET AMBUSHED!" He shouted.

"You go save him. I can handle myself here!" Goku urged.

"Are you sure?" Superman asked.

Goku's aura turned a bright red, and his eyes now also shined with the same color. "I'm sure."

"Alright." Superman flew off to save the civilian, he caused a brief sonic burst that downed some flying Xenomorphs.

Goku watched on, "That never stops being awesome." He turned to the new Xenomorphs, seeing what could only be described as Triceratops, Stegosaurus, and Brontosaurus Xenomorphs. "Alright, let's rock the dragon!"

Energy started to gather at his hands, "Kame… Hame...

* * *

"HAAAAA!"

Superman looked back briefly to see the Saiyan unleash his most famous attack, "Heh, that never stops being awesome." he muttered to himself.

He scanned the area with his super-vision. He found the group backing away from another Xenoraptor.

"No… Someone help!" one of the men screamed.

Superman flew faster.

One of the others looked in his direction, "What is that? Up in the sky!"

One of the others squinted, "A… Bird?"

Another was more optimistic about a rescue, "Maybe a plane!" She offered.

"No…" The one child in the group realized, "It's Superman!"

The group cheered as Superman tackled the Xenoraptor and flew into the building they had ran out of earlier.

Several moments passed, and the Man of Steel emerged unscaved. "No need to fear, I'm here to help." He reassured the group.

The people had a look of hope on their faces, "Tha-thank you Superman. You are a true hero."

"I'm just here to help." He got the group to hold onto him and he flew off to a safer location. "Alright," He started as he got the group to the mainland, many miles away from the island, "I have to back there to stop those monsters. Stay safe." He requested.

"Superman?"

"Yes, young lady?" He asked the little girl in the group.

"Can you say the line?" She asked.

Superman smiled, and turned around to face the island, "Up, up, and away!"

* * *

"Destructo Disk!" The disk of ki energy sliced off the tail of a Xenomorph ankylosaurus hybrid, "Blast it! That thing is difficult to control, no wonder Krillin can't hit anything with it."

He fired a volley of ki blasts against the hybrid, effectively ensuring that it was pinned down, At least for now.

Goku started panting. There was a massive swarm of these creatures that kept coming out of the building, and he had to keep blasting with little time to rest. He may be a powerful warrior, but even he couldn't keep fighting for an eternity.

The Ankylomorph lifted its large head, and prepared to spit out some acid-

 _SPATCH!_

A fist pierced right through the heart of the creature.

"Alright, you okay Goku?"

Goku gave a thumbs up, "Yeah. Thanks Superman."

"No problem." He turned to the building, "So, sense anything in there?"

Goku closed his eyes, "Yeah… It's not like these things. Whatever's in there is incredibly powerful," He opened his eyes, "Think it's the queen?"

Superman nodded, "Either that, or the thing that we've been chasing for the last couple of months."

"Maybe another hybrid?" Goku asked, as the two started flying deeper into the nest.

"I doubt it," Supes replied as they cut through more debris and slime, "That thing is way too powerful to be taken down so easily."

"Maybe," Goku trailed off, "But the guys back at the hotel and a lot of our foes have proven time and again that strength isn't the only thing that matters." he reasoned.

"True. But sometimes, you can't simply outsmart your opponent. Remember what happened to Gammera?" the two of them blasted a couple of eggs on the way.

More grime and slime were no match for the duo, "I figured that he lost because his defense wasn't all it was made out to be."

Superman shrugged as a few more eggs got blasted or bisected, "True. But still, strength _does_ play an important role in fights."

Goku and Superman arrived at a doorway and landed, "Maybe, but so does all the other stats."

"Whatever." Superman shrugged, "We have a job to do, let's continue this later."

"Agreed." The saiyan nodded.

"May I?"

Goku nodded again.

* * *

Inside the room was a large being. The man of steel deduced that it was the Xenomorph queen. A quick scan of the creature's DNA revealed that it was, for lack of a better word, spliced with a tyrannosaurus' DNA.

Thankfully, they were stealthy enough to not have been detected yet.

"Careful Superman, I sense a dark energy from that thing. It's pretty darn likely that thing lent its power to the queen." Goku whispered.

"Gotcha. We have to be strategic about this." His comrade replied in a low voice.

"On three, we blast the thing with our best." Goku offered.

"Right." Superman nodded, "One…"

"Two…"

"THREE!"

"KAMEHAME..."

Goku quickly turned to his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form and charged his attack while Superman likewise charged his heat vision.

"HAAAA!"

The dust settled, and revealed the creature had its arms and tail blown off.

"Alright! We did it!"

The atmosphere started to get dense, and a radio got hit. A dark music came on, as a dark aura surrounded the dismembered limbs.

"What the…?"

They grew back.

"Great Scott!"

Goku reached into his pouch and pulled out two senzu beans, "We're going to need a recharge if we want to beat this thing. Senzu?"

"Thanks. I was hoping that we wouldn't need it." Superman replied as he took the bean and started chewing, "Hmm, the taste is always a surprise to me."

"I got used to it a while ago." Goku swallowed, "Alright," He powered up, "Let's see if it can keep up with this."

"I have a plan. Use the spirit bomb, I'll keep it distracted." Superman said.

"Got it." Goku started charging his attack, while Superman started hitting the creature with rapid fire punches.

"Draaahhh" The creature screamed.

Goku kept gathering energy. Unfortunately, a Xenoraptor started to creep up behind him.

"Look out!" Superman used his heat vision to blast the alien and it fell before his might.

"Thanks!"

"No problem-gah!" The Xenosaurus hit Superman with its tail. "Ugh, I think it's got magic." He groaned.

"Drrriiiaaaeeee!" It screamed.

"It… Almost seems as if it's trying to say something…" Goku observed.

Superman got back up, and grabed the alien queen's tail. A spit from the creature made him flinch a bit. "Ugh, that hurts a bit…"

"Almost ready!" Goku called.

"DIIIIIIIEEEEE!"

Superman's eyes just widened, "Did it just…?"

Goku was equally surprised, "Yeah…"

"YoU wiLl FaLL bY THe hANDs oF AgAR fEN!"

"Agar Fen?" Goku questioned.

"Questions later! Spirit bomb now! Superman yelled.

"Ha!" Goku launched the energy at the creature.

"GRaAAaAahHaH!"

The creature had all of its dark energy stripped. Leaving a shell in its place.

"I'll just toss this into the sun." Superman simply said as everything cleared up.

"I'll take care of the eggs." Goku replied.

* * *

 **Just who is this new threat? Who can stand up to him? Can our heroes defeat him? Find out next time! On** _ **Aftermath: The DB Chronicles**_ **!**

 **The disclaimer… Kinda got melted a bit by the Xenos. Gonna need to get that fixed.**


	28. Therapy and a new addition

"Ugh, do I really have to do this?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "Yang. I know you, and trust me when I say that you need this."

Yang sighed, Tifa had insisted on this group. A group for the fighters who got an impromptu amputation against their will.

They were still working on the name.

"Ugh." Yang was not in the mood for this, "Who else is gonna be here?"

"Uhh," Tifa pulled out a list, "Luke with his robot hand, Ragna with the Azure Grimoire, Robocop with…" She trailed off, "His everything, Guts with his mechanical arm, and Fox with his mechanical legs."

Yang paused for a moment, "Fox is literally the only one there who had his limbs _willingly_ amputated!"

"Huh."

There was a pause

"Look, I have to talk to Cloud later, so will you just get in there?" Tifa half-yelled. She shoved Yang into the room, and ran off.

* * *

"Alright, so we have our people here?"

"Yes Fox. We're all here. Even Guts is here." Ragna deadpanned.

Indeed, Guts was there as well. Typically, he'd avoid these things, but he was bored. He and Dante had used the gym's enemy generator to spawn some demons for them to fight. Guts did it for his daily regimen, while Dante did it for the hell of it.

"Alright, then the _Impromptu Amputee Group_ can now come to order. There are snacks on the table over there… To which Dante is eating a pizza from…" Fox trailed off, "You aren't even an amputee! Get out of here!"

Dante ran out, pizza still stuck in his mouth.

Fox pointed to Yang, who had her hand raised, "Yes Yang?"

Yang lowered her hand, "Yeah, uh, why are you leading this group if you had your legs _willingly_ amputated?"

There was a pause.

"Well, anyways, Yang is joining us today, would you like to share your amputation story?"

Yang sighed, "Alright, fine. My name is Yang Xiao Long, I'm from the series known as _RWBY_ , we went meta in the middle of volume three, and my arm got cut off when I was saving my…" She held back some tears, " _Teammate_ , from her abusive ex."

Fox stayed silent for a bit, "So would anyone else like to share something? Remember the protocol for this sort of thing."

Guts sighed, "Well… I'm Guts. I'm from _Berserk_ , and I got my arm cut off when…"

"It's alright Guts. You don't have to say his name or name the event if you don't want to." Fox placed his hand on the swordsman's shoulder

" _DON'T TOUCH ME!_ " Guts had his cannon at the ready.

"Guts…" The Black Swordsman turned his head to see Robocop's arm cannon, "Stand down or-"

"There will be trouble." Everyone else chorused.

"We _know_ " Yang added, exasperated.

"I lost pretty much ALL of my limbs when I got captured by those criminals. I was forcibly altered against my will, and I had programing that I conflicted with regularly!" Robocop replied harshly.

"We _know_." Ragna retorted.

"Ugh, I should've known this was a bad idea." Yang lamented.

"Why the hell do you think I avoid this group every chance I get?" Guts retorted, "The only reason I'm here is because I have nothing better to do."

* * *

"Ugh, _why_ did I agree to that stupid bet?"

"Because you're an idiot." Tifa was busy looking for dresses for Cloud. The dress he had used had 'mysteriously' burned in a fire. "Plus, I heard about the fact that this was all a plan to get Yang to ask me on a date."

Yang had reacted…

* * *

"I WILL BURN YOU ALL!"

There was fire everywhere, and most of it was being thrown at Cloud and Dante.

Tifa was standing against the wall drinking a smoothie. She checked her watch, "Huh, two whole hours. Looks like Tony owes me fifty grand."

"I'M HOTTER THAN THE SUN IN THE MIDDLE OF JULY! BRING OUT YOUR ARMIES! YOU STILL WON'T BEAT ME!"

* * *

… Rather well, all things considering. After Yang had calmed down, she asked Tifa out to a diner she had heard would let the two in after hours so they wouldn't be hassled. Tifa said she'd accept when she was ready.

After she had punched Cloud to the point he needed four senzu beans to heal up the damage of course.

"Ooh! This one has lace!" Tifa squealed.

"Oh jezz…"

* * *

 _ **Hey! What happened to Goku and the guy he lost to in one of the most biased fanboy videos ever-**_

 ***BANG!***

 **I see you've met Alexis. She's a pretty cool gal. Like a miniature Agent Tex. She's pretty damn awesome.**

 _ **You stole that idea from Layman!**_

 **Wow! You actually said his name right… I'm surprised.**

 _ **Maybe you should do the authors' notes in a script format.**_

… **What does that have to do with the disclaimer?**


	29. Dance Debate Revolution

"Okay, the two pairs are set, let's end this once and for all…"

Ratchet and Clank were squaring off against Jak and Daxter. The floor was clear, and the more lighthearted combatants were surrounding the four. Hercule took a deep breath.

"IT'S TIME FOR A DANCE BATTLE!"

The music started. It was some old theme from the seventies.

Ratchet had Clank in jetpack mode. He did several dance moves followed by the worm, he followed up with a quick breakdance spin where he used Clank to fly into the air where he did several spins and flips.

"You're up guys."

Jak and Daxter nodded to each other. The duo activated their blue eco and started doing rapid moves on the floor. They eventually went so fast that a small tornado started to form. It lifted Daxter into the air.

"Ha ah! I'm Sky Dax!"

The crowd cheered as Daxter used _his_ eco to create a shield that he used to create a platform to dance upon.

"Well, this is gonna take a while…" Deadpool observed.

* * *

"Well, Pietro could beat Jay Garrick, but against any of the other Flashes? I doubt it."

Rogue nodded, "As much as I want 'im to win, the idiot's gonna lose."

"Can't say he won't have a good run, though." Cloud replied.

Nobody said anything.

"What? Nothing?"

"Sorry Cloud," Tifa reassured, "You just don't have Yang's comedic timing."

Cloud sighed.

"Are you sure that it isn't that you have a soft spot for her?" Dante asked in a smug tone of voice.

…

"OW! THE FRONT OF MY FACE!"

* * *

"Wow, they're really going at it."

"Yep." Spider-Man agreed, "Do they even _get_ tired?"

"Only if the author decides it." Deadpool replied.

"Author? Do you mean their creator or something?"

Deadpool blinked, "Oh, right. You can't break the fourth wall like I can. Forgot about that."

Spidey shifted away from the mercenary, "Oooookay… I'm just gonna see what Yang is up to…"

"Have fun, nerd!"

* * *

"Seriously, what did _we_ do to deserve having our arms cut off trying to save a friend?"

Guts sighed, "I don't know, and to be honest, I don't give a crap. Why are you even talking to me about this anyways?"

"I didn't want to go to 'Amputees Anonymous' either, Guts. Figured that we have some stuff in common."

Guts took a long stare at the blonde.

"Please, don't say that ever again." He replied, "Ever." He emphasised.

Spider-Man appeared in the doorway, "Uhh, I was here to check on Yang. But… I'm gonna leave now."

He scampered off, not wanting to face the Black Swordsman.

"Okay, we can agree that that was weird, right?" Yang asked.

"Fine."

* * *

"So, Bats, what do you think about the conspiracy, of Quicksilver winning to promote his new movie that he's starring in?"

Batman looked to Red, "I don't believe it."

Red raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

"Simply put," The Dark Knight continued, "Quicksilver has the endurance advantage. If he can survive long enough, he could tire out Flash, and take him down."

"You really just want to have a different backup plan to take him down, don't you?"

"Maximoff also has more experience with his speed than Barry _or_ even Wally."

"He's not as creative with it though," Red pointed out, "The Hulk would've been a better choice. A fight between scientists who ended up in an accident that gave them only one aspect of a standard superpower."

" _Only_ one?" Batman pressed.

"Well, _primarily_ one. Hulk got super strength, Flash got super speed." Red clarified.

"Whatever. Barry's going to leave Quicksilver in the dust." Batman deadpanned.

Red chuckled a bit, "And people say you have no sense of humor."

* * *

 **Well, I think that went pretty well.**

 **Deadpool: I'd say so. Hey! You took my idea of using script format. Why though?**

 **Well, because Alexis has some things to say.**

 **Deadpool: Really?**

 **Alexis: tweet tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Deadpool: She just tweets like a bird? What'd she say anyway?**

 **She covered the disclaimer. Y'know, the usual 'All characters belong to their respective owners type thing.' Either that, or she knows where Gigi is.**

 **Deadpool: Okay, dude. This is like the third time you referenced Layman. Why don't you just marry the dude?**

 **Shut it Wade. I can get Alexis to shoot you in the face, y'know. She's surprisingly good with those guns for her petite stature.**


	30. an actual civil review on Civil War

**AN: Alright, I usually put this at the end of the chapter, but I want to give a warning: POTENTIAL SPOILERS!**

 **Seriously, if you haven't seen** _ **Captain America: Civil War**_ **, this chapter IS talking about it.**

 **Anyways, with that said, let's get started.**

* * *

"Mind… Blown."

"Hell yeah."

"How are they going to top this?"

"I don't know. But… This. This right here. Is something to place in a hall of fame."

Several of the heroes were talking about Marvel's newest hit: _Captain America: Civil War_.

The sheer jubilance that the patrons had from beginning to end was about the size of Giant-Man.

Spider-Man swung on by, "I was _freaking_ _ **awesome**_ in that! Seriously, I'm taking on experienced fighters who have fought super-nazis and won, fought alien invasions and won, fought a _god_ and won, and-"

"Fought an entire robot army, and won. Yes, we get it man of spiders." Thor rolled his eyes. Spider-Man rolled his eyes under his mask and went on forward.

"Cut the kid some slack Blondie," Tony reprimanded, as he saw the Wall-Crawler swing off in excitement, "This is the guy's introduction into our shared universe, he deserves to be a little braggy about it."

"As much as I typically don't agree with Stark on things, he's right." Steve supported, "I could hear the audience cheer all the way from Wakanda, they were so excited." Spidey was doing flips and spins as he was going off to his room.

Thor jokingly sighed, "I get that captain, but I do hope that he doesn't get reckless." He continued, "We all know what happened the last time he…" The thunder God trailed off.

It was an unspoken agreement that nobody bring up the story that left _everyone_ feeling enraged. There was a contract and everything.

"We all agreed that the _Clone Saga_ was bad, but we can all make fun of it. The other storyline…"

Those were the words that everyone agreed on - Even Deadpool! - While Spider-Man was _notorious_ for disliking cloning, he wasn't ashamed to admit that that particular part of his life was…

"A total piece of shit!"

That was how Deadpool described it.

The 'Forbidden' arc on the other hand…

"I'd call it a piece of shit, but then I'd have to apologize to my… erhem, _excrements_ every time I use the restroom."

Surprisingly, _Cap_ was the one who said that.

"Ah, let the kid be a kid for a while. It's been a long-ass time since he could enjoy himself." Clint waved off.

* * *

"Did better than I expected."

"You are such a pessimist, Bruce. Didn't one of the actors say that Affleck's portrayal of you was one of the better parts of _our_ movie?" Wonder Woman asked.

"I'm a _realist_ Diana." Batman countered, "Just like how I know that the Flash will defeat Quicksilver in the upcoming fight, unless some obscure power is revealed that changes the tides somehow."

"Bruce, let's be real here. The battle is for the upcoming X-Men movie and Barry's season two finale for his show. There's an equal chance of each side claiming bias for this, much like the last fight."

"Aren't there a few people accusing bias for that one?"

"Unfortunately."

* * *

"Ugh, those fans are loud."

"Seriously, Cloud. I think you should get your ears checked, they seem more sensitive than the average ear."

"Shut it Dante."

"You can't blame them for their excitement. That end credit scene was basically a sign from the heavens. _Hell_ , if I had been there, I would have hollered." The half-demon reasoned.

Cloud looked at his friend as if he had grown a second head, "You _did_ holler. In fact, I remember you cheering on for a long time after that."

"Does it really matter?" Dante asked, "Hey, where are the girls?"

As if on cue, Yang and Tifa exited the theater, "That _definitely_ exceeded my expectations."

Tifa nodded, "Yep. Unlike _Dawn of Justice_ , this film was able to tell its own story, as well as setup for many more sequels in the future."

"And that action!"

"- Amazing!" Tifa finished.

"Seriously, I want to watch it again!" Yang squealed.

"You and me both sunshine." Tifa concluded.

* * *

"Woo! Team Cap!"

"Wade, the movie's over. There really _wasn't_ a winner in the end."

"Ah shut your mouth Logan! The movie was epic! You were rooting for Cap too!"

The two other X-Men walking behind them rolled their eyes, "Duh! The two of 'em fought the nazis together! Did ya forget that"

"I have to agree with Rogue here," Beast added, "Logan's reasoning is likely due to shared experiences. And while _I_ was supporting Iron Man for taking responsibility for his actions, I can also see the good Captain's side as being reasonable as well."

"Weak!"

* * *

Link had enjoyed the movie, and was rather excited to discuss with some of his friends about how he felt about it.

" _Giant Man_ a-made an appearance! I am satisfied!"

Link agreed with the mustachioed plumber, and recalled his excitement at the iconic poster that appeared at the end.

"I can't believe they referenced one of my films!" Luke Skywalker said in awe, "I could see the parallels between the scenes!"

Link agreed and turned to Zelda, " _Doctor Strange_ is coming after this. I can't wait to see a sorcerer on the big screen!" She squealed.

"We're talking about _this_ movie, Zelda." Luke pointed out.

"Whatever."

"No. NOT whatever. The movie had a literal ton of action scenes, and if there's ever an award for just making an epic flick, this movie would win it. Hands down." Ryu responded.

"I heard that only _one_ person left a negative review on one of the websites because he didn't want the audience to hate on it because it's 'too popular.'" Hanzo recalled

"So, we can just call it a 100% rating?"

"Yep."

* * *

 **Saw** _ **Captain America: Civil War**_ **a few days ago...** **And it was FUCKING AWESOME!**

 **Deadpool: Hell yeah it was! The flick was awesome!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet!**

 **Yeah, that end scene was nothing short of spectacular.**

 **Deadpool: Oh, I** _ **know**_ **. I can't wait to see the next flick.**

 **All characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Now, let's get back to gushing about the movie.**


	31. The tangent of non-DBs

"All I'm saying is, is that Barry edges out in almost every other category. It's gonna be a worse stomp than Thor's fight with Raiden."

"I understand that, but I feel obligated to side with my fellow mutant. He may not win, but I believe that it would be worth thinking he could put up _some_ semblance of a fight." Beast rebuttled.

"Well, considering his crazy backstory, maybe Quicksilver can confuse The Flash into submission." Sonic joked.

"At the very least, Pietro has had more experience with his speed than Barry." Beast offered.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "I respect that, man. But you can't complain when your guy loses."

"Not planning to."

* * *

"Why is it that we only talk about _Death Battle_? Why don't we ever talk about _One Minute Melee_ , or _DBX_?" Cloud questioned, "Hell, why aren't Trish and Jeanne here anyways?"

"Don't know. Follow-up question: Why don't we read the fan-made fights?" Dante questioned.

"No clue. I think there are some people here who have bad memories of people who hate them and placed them in a fight that they'd lose for the sole purpose of having them killed." Cloud replied.

"Yep. I think that Yang fought Sans from… _Undertale_ or something."

"Doesn't Sans die if he's hit only once?" Cloud asked.

"Yep. But the author justified Sans winning as 'The attack must have intent to kill' and 'He attacks the soul' or some crap like that." Dante replied.

"You'd think that in a fight to the death, Yang would be attacking with intent to kill… And that she'd get in at least _one_ hit."

"I think some of her haters clapped and cheered at that one." Dante recalled.

"Tifa was pretty damn pissed off at the comments. The only reason she didn't respond was because Yang told her something along the lines of 'If you respond, they win.'" Cloud quoted.

"I think they said that Tex would beat her too." Dante said.

"... That makes zero sense!" Cloud wailed.

"That's what _I_ said." Dante replied.

"Yang said that the fan-made bout with that Garnet girl from that one show made sense though." Cloud noted. "As one-sided as it was." He muttered.

"Do you think we obsess over this show too much?"

"Dude, we _live_ the show."

* * *

"Flash is a safe bet to go for."

"I can agree on that one, Spidey. As much as I want to root for our guy, he's just not going to make it." Iron Man replied.

"You can say that he had a good run while it lasted." Yang interjected.

Tifa stifled a giggle before it delved into full-blown laughter. "That's _hilarious!_ " She wiped a tear from the corner of her eye, "You should do comedy."

* * *

Cloud flinched.

"What's wrong?"

"I think someone stole my joke and got a better reaction."

* * *

Spider-Man's spider-sense went off.

"Okay, seriously. Will you two make out already? It's starting to get on a lot of people's nerves. Right, Spidey? - Spidey?"

There was a distinct lack of the wall-crawler next to Tony.

"Sorry man, but you're on your own for this one!"

Tony stared off into the hallway that Spider-Man had retreated to.

"Cockbite."

He turned to face Tifa and Yang glaring at him.

"You have five seconds before we unleash our 'impact fastball.'

"Uh oh…"

* * *

 **Okay, now this is probably why I don't mention OMM, DBX, or fan-made Death Battles. They're fun and all, but then I end up on a tangent, and it makes for a less entertaining chapter.**

 **Deadpool: Whatever. I have to get prepared for the next arc that's coming on after the speedster fight. It involves-**

 ***BANG!***

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet!**

 **Yeah, Wade! No spoilers!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Oh right. Thanks for the disclaimer Lexi-**

 ***BANG!***

 **Deadpool: Ha ha!**

 **Okay… noted: You don't like to be called 'Lexi'. Got it.**


	32. He had a good run while it lasted

"Tch, should've figured that this was how it was going to go down." Iron Man muttered.

"Ohh… Why did I agree to this?"

"Because you're an idiot." The Iron Avenger replied, "Seriously, Pietro, what made you think you could beat Barry Allen in a fight?"

"Ugh, to be fair, if it were Jay, I would've won." The silver haired mutant replied.

"But it _wasn't_ Jay, and you're still an idiot." Tony quipped.

"Tch, you sound like my sister."

Tony went deep into thought, "Hey," he said in his Casanova voice, "When's your sis going to show up?"

"I could kill you for that and no judge would convict me." Pietro growled.

"Stand down soldier," Captain America ordered as he came in with a Senzu bean, "We needed to be humbled down a little bit anyway." He tossed the healing bean to the mutant.

"Thanks, Cap. At least there is _someone_ who cares about my health." Pietro snarled at Iron Man who was playing innocent.

"Must you antagonize him?" The Star-Spangled Avenger asked, exasperated by Tony's antics.

"He makes it so easy though. It's kinda hard to resist." He answered.

Steve glared at Iron Man as the billionaire left the room, "Well, it looked as if Barry wasn't attacking to kill, if it's any consolation." He offered.

"Would be out of character for him to try to kill someone." Pietro noted, "Ugh!" He clutched his wound, "At least I beat him to Japan."

* * *

"I had faith in you, man."

"Thanks, Sonic. That means a lot, buddy."

"Well, it was kind of obvious Flash." The blue blur joked.

"Would have preferred The Hulk. Y'know, 'strength vs. speed' type of fight."

"I'm not sure how that would have gone down. You might've gotten smashed by the Green Goliath." The hedgehog replied.

Barry shrugged, "Still would've been better than Quicksilver though."

Sonic conceded the point, "I guess so. I like how they made it an accidental kill. Makes me feel as if they got your character _just_ right." Sonic pointed out. "They did the same with He-Man, Hercule, and I guess Rainbow Dash." He added.

"Clark also wasn't intending lethal blows." Barry pointed out.

"What about the rematch?" Sonic pressed.

Allen shrugged, "He kept Goku's body intact, and it was painless." He continued, "Arguably, Goku's second death in the show was the most respectful."

"Fair point."

Vegeta walked in, and pointed to the Scarlet Speedster, "Alright, _Flash_ , once you're done recovering from that quote unquote fight, I'll be waiting for a sparring match in the gym. Don't be late."

"Does he do that often?"

Sonic sighed, "too often. He challenged Superman when big blue showed up, and got beaten harder than Dan Hibiki did when he challenged Zangief here." He chuckled a bit, "It was kinda funny, actually. I'll have to show you the video that some of us taped."

"I'll remind you later about that then." Barry replied.

* * *

The red and blue clad webslinger was getting things prepared for the next fight. He was hoping that the hosts would do a full reveal, but alas, it wasn't meant to be.

"Can't be creative just once. Can't put the reveal in a top ten list or anything… They just do the social media route…"

Many of the other guests were banking on either Green Goblin, as a callback to the web-head's battle with Batman; or Red Skull, as a callback to Cap's battle with the Dark Knight. Either way, there would be a corpse of a hated villain at the villain bar for a while. And hey! Bowser gets out of his full body cast that day too! It would be a relief, it was a little frustrating having someone translate morse code to understand the turtle dragon sometimes.

His humming was interrupted by a portal opening in the dining hall, and from the portal stumbled-

"MEPHISTO?"

The demon struggled, then collapsed.

"Ugh… Spider-Man… I need your help."

* * *

 **New arc! Join Spider-Man, and some of his amazing friends as they fight through hell itself, to save the day.**

 **Deadpool: You can't even decide on the fourth member. You only have Dante and Guts so far. Who's going to be the last fighter?**

 **I am working on that part!**

 **Deadpool: Whatever. You better decide fast. Them fans can be impatient.**

 **Alexis, can you handle the disclaimer while I brainstorm with Wade here?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet!**

 **You're the best! Thanks.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet, tweet tweet tweet tweet.**


	33. To Hell and back Pt 1

"Leave."

"What?"

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed, "I said, _**leave**_. Do I need to repeat myself?"

"P-Please. You're the only one who can help…" The demon pleaded.

"Why should I help you anyways?"

"B-because you are a hero-"

"Don't make me get Dante and Guts in here." Spidey threatened.

"Tch." Mephisto flinched, "Just. _Please_. At least hear me out." He begged.

"... You have five minutes." Spider-Man conceded.

"Okay. Thank you." the demon said, exasperated. "There's some… Strange extradimensional creatures. Part animal, part machine, part… part… I don't know!" He panicked.

"And what makes you think _I_ could do anything about it?"

"Because… You're the only one I can trust." He finally admitted.

Spider-Man's eyes narrowed even further, " _Why?_ "

"Well-"

"HA! I told you my brand wasn't lying!"

Dante rolled his eyes, "I get it Guts. Sorry for thinking that I was the one setting it off."

"Tch, whatever. Now let's kill! I'll let you have the second slash-"

"Ahem."

Guts turned to the half-demon, "Hm? Oh, right. Sorry for trying to bisect you with my sword." He said in an exasperated tone.

"Mephisto, you have twenty-three seconds before I tell them that they're going to let you get away." The web-slinger remarked.

"There's a stronger demon trying to take my throne!" Mephisto yelled.

Guts, Dante, and Spider-Man all looked at the demon. "What?" Dante questioned.

"I… I need your help. _Please_."

"Well, I guess I can add 'demon who kicked the ass of Mephisto' to my resume." Dante shrugged.

"Lesser of two evils, I guess." Guts grumbled.

Spider-Man looked bewildered, until he hung his head low, "Fine. I guess it would be somewhat good to help out." He finally said.

"Ideally, we should have a party of five with us."

Spider-Man looked at Mephisto, "Who else could we _possibly_ get for this? Doomguy's off working on his remake. We can't call him!"

"Well…" Dante trailed off, "There _is_ one person…"

"Who?"

Guts noticed Dante's sheepish look on his face.

Spider-Man noticed it too.

"Oh, son of a bitch…"

* * *

"Ugh… How the hell is he so fast?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "His name is _The Flash_. He's faster than _Superman._ It should be obvious that he's fast."

"Nobody asked you, Amazon." He groaned, "Ugh, where's the bald one with a Senzu Bean when you need him?"

"Wow. You actually miss Krillin. Never thought I'd see the day."

"Dante."

"Princess." He flirted.

"What do you want from me?"

"Believe it or not Diana, we need Vegeta." Spider-Man said.

"Why?"

Guts walked in, holding his arm cannon at Mephisto's face, "We're going to storm hell."

… "And _why_ do you need _Vegeta_ for that?" She finally asked.

"Because we need a team of four heroes, and he's the strongest person here." Guts mentioned.

"He's certainly not the _fastest._ But, he's definitely the strongest." Dante added.

"Plus, we need someone who _won't_ try to decapitate Mephisto here. He's our guide, and we have to stop a greater demon from ruling over hell…"

"Or something like that. Aside from that, Vegeta has better range on his attacks. That's helpful." Dante added for the web-slinger.

Wonder Woman sighed, "Alright, but you're going to have to wait until we get a new supply of Senzu Beans. We burned through them after Oliver tried to show off and ended up being punched by Pietro."

"He didn't see it coming?"

Diana rolled her eyes, "Just take him and go. He should recover in a few hours or days. Depending on how far he strains his body."

"Now why does _that_ sound familiar?" Dante asked, turning his head to Spider-Man.

"Whatever. You up for it prince?"

"Tch, why the hell not?"

"I thought puns were Yang's thing."

"Whatever. We need winners here for this trek anyways." Mephisto rattled off.

" _That's_ why you want _him_ instead of me?" Diana pressed.

"Mephisto?"

"Yes Spider-Man?"

"Please shut up before I get Cap in here to kick you in the balls. _Again_."

* * *

 **Deadpool: Aww, why can't** _ **I**_ **be in this adventure?**

 **Because you don't fit the theme of "Winners who have had to deal with the devil in some way/shape/or form." And last I checked, you've only dealt with Death.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet?**

 **Deadpool: She's doing fine, thank you.**

 **Uh, Wade. She only said that Joker would be fighting Sweet Tooth from** _ **Twisted Metal**_ **, and she was asking if we knew.**

 **Deadpool: I know. I just wanted to mention my girlfriend.**

… **Your logic makes my head hurt sometimes.**

 **Deadpool: You sure that it isn't your disappointment at the fact that Red Skull wasn't Joker's opponent?**

 **The characters are all owned by their respective owners. And right now, I'm going to break someone else's toys!**

 **Deadpool: Wubwubwubwubwubwubwubwub!**


	34. To Hell and back Pt 2

"So, this is hell. It's definitely different from the one in _my_ home dimension."

Vegeta, Dante, Guts, Spider-Man, and Mephisto were trekking through the fiery terrain that was hell. The smell of brimstone was filled the air, as expected, but Mephisto was uneasy.

"Yo! Hey, divorce lawyer!"

The demon turned to Dante with a tired expression on his face, "What, Mr healing factor?"

The half-demon rolled his eyes, "Like I haven't heard worse." He snarked, "What exactly are we up against here? Something like Mundus, or something like Quan Chi?"

"More like Trigon." He replied.

Dante did a double take, "And you opted to get _Spider-Man,_ instead of, oh, I don't know, Link? Or maybe Samus? What about Kirby or Hanzo? Were _they_ unavailable?"

"Actually," Mephisto noted, "Kirby _was_ unavailable due to his… Nature. As for Hanzo, well…"

* * *

"GET OUT OF HERE!"

Hanzo had flung hellfire at the demon. Having a being that ruled over a hellish domain didn't sit well with the ninja.

"I just needed some help!"

"I don't care what you want, just GET OUT OF HERE!" He responded with his Scorpion voice.

"Alright, alright. I'm leaving." He wailed, "No need to get your kunai in a knot- OW!" A blast of Hanzo's fire had hit Mephisto in his ass, giving the demon a nasty burn there. "Yeesh, I'm going to use Quan Chi the next time I play against a Scorpion player. Then I'm going to use a fatality." He grumbled as he entered his portal.

* * *

Dante looked exasperated by the confession, "Y'know," he sighed, "Guts mentioned that he felt a presence in the kitchen. Unfortunately, I was grabbing my lunch then, and _guess_ who nearly got bisected for that?" He sneered.

"Well, I apologize for the inconvenience. But the primary reason I picked the spider was because I owe him a debt."

"What, ruining his marriage meant that you owe him one? I'd say you owe him _three_. At the _minimum_." Dante snarled.

"Spider-Man helped me win a bet with the Beyonder," Mephisto explained, "He was not aware of it of course, but he helped me nonetheless."

"How so?"

"The Beyonder had forced several billion souls out of existence. I could not stand that. When he said that 'all humans were selfish and unworthy of life' I made a wager. The lives of everyone and my own dimension should he win, the extension of their lives should _I_ win. Thank's to the spider's selflessness and tenacity, I claimed victory. He had no idea that that day was orchestrated by the two of us…" He trailed off.

Dante's eyes had a sympathetic look to them, "Oh…"

He now understood what made Spider-Man so special. He single handily saved countless souls. While, admittedly, it did allow Mephisto to obtain their souls, Spider-Man was responsible for everyone still existing.

Nobody was even aware of this. The fact that the kid who kicked Batman's ass a few years back…

"Seriously! This place is as hot as… Oh, right. Nevermind."

… Saved the entire universe, by acting as himself!

* * *

"All we have to do now is to get to my lair."

One of Spider-Man's eyebrows rose, "Since when did you get a lair?"

"A while ago. I got the idea from Quan Chi."

"Gentlemen," Guts lugged Dragonslayer from his back, "We have company."

"Must you _always_ be dramatic?"

Guts had a sadistic grin on his face, "Yep. How about it, Spider? Think you can keep up?"

"Whoever kills the most demons gets ninety bucks."

Dante walked in on their conversation, "I'll take some of that action."

"Bah!" Vegeta called in, "How about all of you against me? To make things fair, I'll only use my second form." He bragged.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Yep. And it _totally_ has nothing to do with the fact that you're too injured to go to Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan at all." He smirked.

"... We call it 'Super Saiyan Blue' for short…" Vegeta muttered.

"Whatever. Dante, if you would?"

Dante nodded to Spider-Man, "Let's live and let die!"

* * *

 **Alright. That's part two done. Hey guys, any ideas for action scenes?**

 **Deadpool: Well, you could do a fastball special.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Oh yeah, I could do that Lucifer Spider combo. Good call there.**

 **Deadpool: Hey uh, not to cause a panic or anything…**

 **Since when do you care about that?**

 **Deadpool: Whatever. Just wanted to let you know, that Trigon has the disclaimer in his dungeon somewhere.**

… **Of course he does.**


	35. To Hell and back Pt 3

The thing about these little devils, was the fact that it didn't take a whole lot of force to dispel them.

"Wow, these guys are weak."

"You're telling me," Spider-Man replied, "How Mephisto lost to the likes of them, I'll never understand."

"Don't get cocky," Guts said, "These guys are likely just the mooks. The real threat is probably a _lot_ tougher."

"Do you _have_ to be a pessimist Guts, or is it just a hobby?"

Guts grunted as he dispatched his thirtieth 'devil-condor' as Dante called them, "Tell you what: When _you_ have one of your friends kill pretty much _everyone_ you care about, and basically claim your soul. Then tell me how friendly _you_ are."

"My father figure died because _I_ didn't feel like stopping a burglar, my mom _and_ dad are _both_ dead, and even my girlfriend was murdered by my best friend's dad." Spider-Man countered, "I'm pretty sure I have every right to hate the world, but I _don't._ "

"Well, sorry that we can't _all_ be as optimistic as _you."_ Guts snarled.

"Geez, sorry I asked."

Vegeta snorted, "Bah! These pathetic things are barely worthy enough to be defeated by a prince such as myself."

"Tread lightly. As the Black Swordsman said, these are likely just the infantry, or expendable soldiers." Mephisto added as he punched a few more into sulfur dust, "We still need to be careful."

"Relax, Meph. Anything tries to get to us, Gut's brand will alert us." Spider-Man waved off.

"And even _if_ it's off, Vegeta can detect their power level." Guts added.

"And even if _that_ fails, the Spider here can use his…" The prince trailed off, "Spider-Sense?" He got a nod, "Spider-Sense to detect the danger before it arrives."

"And I guess Mr. Raindrop cutter here is quick enough to dodge anything that comes after him." Mephisto deadpanned.

Dante rolled his eyes, "I'm never gonna live that down, am I?"

"When the hosts live down Kakarot's battle with that pretty-boy ass-clown." Vegeta smirked.

"Number one or number two?"

"Both." Everyone replied.

"Y'know," Mephisto added, "I probably didn't even need to ask that question."

"Yes, you're a pathetic demon who asks questions that don't need to be asked. Now shut up, I'm sensing something…"

"Grah!" Guts' hand went to his neck, "My brand feels like it's on fire!"

A hand went to Spider-Man's forehead, "Aghh! Spider… Sense… going haywire!"

Dante looked as Vegeta collapsed, "Augh… That power!"

Dante turned to Mephisto, "What the hell's goin' on?" He demanded.

"I do not know! Whatever is happening, is causing anyone with an extrasensory sense to be in immense pain." The demon replied hastily.

"Tch," Dante snapped his fingers to activate his Quicksilver. He took a look around, and saw what appeared to be a demon that moved fast. "You! Who the hell are you?"

"My name is Speed Demon!" The little devil replied, "My power is immense! You will never catch me! For I can move rapidly! You will never be able to catch me- ack!"

Speed Demon looked on to see Dante sheathing a sword, "Yamato. It cuts through dimensions. Speed means nothing if you can get cut from a distance away." He smirked, and walked over to the demon, "You ain't even close to Quicksilver, let alone the Flash. As a bonus, I'll toss in this little piece of advice: Don't get cocky."

He snapped his fingers to deactivate Quicksilver, and brought Rebellion down upon the demon.

"Dante. That demon was just the first of many. We still have to be careful." Mephisto relayed.

"Whatever comes next, we can handle it." Dante replied, "You guys alright?"

"Ugh, yeah. I guess we shouldn't be concentrating on those though." Spider-Man replied.

"Right. Let's keep moving."

* * *

"These 'superior' demons are still easy to defeat. When will we get a _real_ challenge?"

"I fear that it will be soon Vegeta." Mephisto replied as he also dispatched another demon-vulture.

"Either this 'demon' that you fought uses some kind of magical weapon that you're weak to, or you are really pathetic." Dante deadpanned, using Ivory to blast another group of little devils.

"He might be lying. Though, a demon like him wouldn't resort to grovelling to a kid in spandex to help him out." Guts noted as his sword got drenched in more demon blood.

"Eh, Mephisto's a tricky one, I'll give him that." Spider-Man said. He muttered something under his breath as well as he flung one demon into several others.

"Please, Spider-Man, give me _some_ credit. I am at least a demon of my word."

"Please. What kind of threat could _possibly_ take _us_ down?" Dante scoffed.

"Using mortals to fight your battles, Mephisto? And I thought you couldn't be any more pathetic." A loud, booming voice echoed.

"It's _him_..." Mephisto shuddered just before the group got teleported to a large chamber that smelled of smoke and brimstone. Before them sat a gigantic demonic creature with red skin. Magic runes floated around him as he shrunk down to the size of the heroes (and Mephisto).

"... Trigon."

* * *

 **Alright, it's team… 'SDGV(M)' vs. Trigon the destroyer.**

 **Deadpool: 'SDGV'? Really? This isn't RWBY, y'know.**

 **Yes Wade. I know. But I couldn't think of a good team name, alright?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet?**

 **Augh! Why didn't** _ **I**_ **think of that?**

 **Deadpool: Whatever, Dumboob…**

 **Deadpool: Okay, while** _ **he's**_ **off lamenting about his lack of creativity or whatever, I guess I'll have to cover the disclaimer. Ahem: All characters belong to their respective companies, X here owns nothing.**


	36. To Hell and back Pt 4

"So, how are we going to do this?" Mephisto asked, "I typically don't do this sort of thing. Do we rush him one at a time, or all at once?" He questioned.

"Well," Trigon interrupted, "They could take turns, and tag out when the fight gets too hard for them-"

" _NO!_ " The heroes shouted.

"First we send in our weakest fighter," Vegeta gestured to Mephisto, "Who will struggle a bit, but ultimately overpower his opponent, _then_ his opponent will say something like 'This isn't even my final form!', and we'll have to send in the second strongest one,"

" _Then_ , after he beats you around for a bit, you'll repeat the same line, or revel you were holding back, then you'll toss off a weighted vest or something and you'll overpower the next fighter…" Spider-Man continued.

" _Then_ , one of us will recover enough power or get a power boost to match your new level of power, and we'll have to repeat the cycle _again_." Dante lamented.

"And after a few hours of filler- I mean, _fighting_ , one of us will use some kind of macguffin to ultimately defeat you." Guts deadpanned.

Both Mephisto and Trigon stared at the heroes, "How are you so sure about that?" Mephisto asked, knowing he was going to regret the answer.

Vegeta and Guts stared at him with astonished looks on their faces, "Has… Has he not met us?" Vegeta asked, "I… I think this is the first time we've interacted at all."

"Hell if I know." Guts responded.

"You guys _are_ aware that Vegeta here hails from the series that coined 'Are they still on Namek?', right?" Dante facepalmed.

"Uh, actually TvTropes renamed that to 'Arc Fatigue'. On account that there might be some people who didn't watch the show." Spidey pointed out.

"How could nobody know about _MY_ show? That makes no sense."

"It's actually _Goku's_ show, Vegeta." Dante corrected.

"Semantics!"

"Well, technically-"

" _ENOUGH!_ " Trigon bellowed, " _YOU WILL ALL BATTLE ME! NOW!_ " He returned to his gigantic form, and his power raised to astronomical levels.

"We've fought gods before. This shouldn't be a problem." Dante shrugged. "I'm too fast to be caught off-guard." he boasted.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes, "Right. Because that's why Cloud was able to make out with you."

* * *

Cloud was in a dress, and was on the stage that karaoke night took place, "I would just like to let everyone to know: That I suck,"

"And?" Tifa asked, holding her phone to record the entire thing.

"and that I'm a girl,"

"C'mon, Cloud. We're all well-aware that isn't close to the entire thing!" Yang called from the audience, trying to control her laughter.

"and I like ribbons in my hair," The AVALANCHE member continued.

"Hey guys, what are you doing?" Dante asked as he walked into the room.

"and I want to Kiss all the boys." Cloud finished.

The girls in the audience looked to Dante, and got a mischievous look in their eyes.

"Uh oh."

"Get him!"

"Ack!"

"Ugh, do I _have_ to do this?" Cloud asked.

"It was part of the bet, Cloud. Yang asked me on a date, and now _you_ have to make out with Dante." Tifa taunted.

"Fine." Cloud ground out, "Let's get this over with."

"Aw, man!"

"MMMMMMMMMWWWWWHHHHHHHH!"

* * *

"The girls caught me off-guard, okay?" Dante retorted.

"Whatever. Let's fight!" Vegeta shouted, "HAH!" He turned to his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form, "This demon stands no chance."

"I can agree to that." Guts readied his mighty sword.

"I'm going to give you this one warning Trigon," Dante declared, "I'm _not_ gonna pull my punches!"

" _Marvel vs. Capcom_?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yep."

"Alright, well look out! Here comes the Spider-Man!"

"I have no clever quip, but I will defeat you Trigon!" Mephisto declared.

Trigon laughed, "I will now crush you like the insects you are!" He brought his hand down upon the heroes. Once it seemed as if they were all crushed, he laughed again, "All too easy." He continued his laughter.

"Ugh!"

"What the…?"

Dante and Guts held the hand up. Both of them clearly using only a fraction of their strength. "This ain't our first Demon encounter, pal!" Dante quipped, "Mundus, you ain't."

"And by the way," A voice came from the left and-

 _POW!_

Spider-Man shot a right hook to the jaw, where there was an audible crack.

"I'm an _arachnid_. Not an insect." He clarified, "I'm sick of people never getting it right."

"Gallik Gun!" Another voice shouted from his right, Trigon turned to see a blast of purple energy coming at him.

"Ugh…" Trigon groaned, "So they _aren't_ as pathetic as I initially thought."

"You don't even know the half of it." Trigon looked up to see Dante bring Rebellion to his eye, making a rather large slash on two of his four eyes.

"Augh!"

"We might be insects- and one arachnid- Trigon. But we're still kicking _your_ ass." Mephisto taunted.

"Seriously, Trigon." Dante snarked, "Vegeta here is injured and he's _still_ better than you."

"You ready to surrender?" Mephisto pressed.

"Not… Quite… Yet…"

"Suit yourself." Guts replied, "Hey Spider!" He tossed Dragonslayer to the web-head, "The finishing blow is all yours."

Spider-Man caught the sword and heaved it over his head, "Thanks."

Trigon caught the sword on its downswing, "I'm not finished with you yet!" He bellowed, "Like the saiyan said: This isn't even my final form!"

The heroes all jumped back to avoid the oncoming power surge that was headed towards them.

"Called it!"

"Not now, Vegeta."

* * *

 **Deadpool: Can our heroes defeat Trigon's new form? Will the others have to combat the mighty demon? And will the author** _ **ever**_ **get around to discussing the upcoming fighters? Find out, next time! On -**

 **Wade, what are you doing?**

 **Deadpool: I'm getting the fans excited for the next chapter, what do you think I'm doing?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Oh, Alexis! Really? That's disgusting! Ugh… I'm just going to go through the disclaimer before I puke. Ohh…**

 **Deadpool: You alright X?**

 **I'm fine, just… Ugh. All characters are owned by their respective franchises. Oh man, I think I'm going to be sick.**


	37. To Hell and back Pt 5

Trigon's new form wasn't too different from what his first form looked like. It just happened to have a fiery cape tied to him attached to a mysterious amulet.

"I am surprised. I shouldn't be surprised, but I am."

"We get it Vegeta. He had an extra form. You don't need to be an ass about it." Dante said.

Spider-Man rolled his eyes, "Have you met him? He's an ass to everyone." He flipped out of the way of an oncoming fist.

"Well, at least he didn't try to murder me when I got here." Dante glared at Guts.

Guts rolled his eye as the group dodged yet another attack, "C'mon Dante. We buried the hatchet."

"No, you buried it. In my back." Dante retorted, as he used Yamato to slice off one of Trigon's horns.

"Please, you have a healing factor." Guts said, stabbing Dragonslayer into Trigon's hand.

"I have a healing factor too, but burying a hatchet into my back would still hurt." Spidey said as he used his webbing to fling Trigon's severed horn into his eye.

"Whatever." Guts rolled his eye as he pulled out one of Trigon's fingernails.

"FINAL FLASH!" Vegeta launched his attack, blasting off Trigon's left arm.

"ARRRGGGHHH!"

"HA! I got him to cry out in pain first! You all owe me thirty bucks ea-"

Vegeta didn't get to finish his sentence because he had forgotten that Trigon still had his right arm. Which he used to pick up his dismembered limb, and whack the Saiyan Prince with it.

""Hey, Guts!" Dante snickered, "He pulled a Zodd!"

"He made someone kneel before him?" Vegeta groaned, getting up after being beaten by an arm.

"He's talking about Nosferatu Zodd." Guts replied, as he used the fingernail as a shield against Trigon's firebreath.

"I wonder what the others are doing right now though." Spider-Man thought out loud, flinging more rocks at the large Demon.

"Why are you asking? It's not like we're psychics."

* * *

"OH WEAK!"

"Wade? What's wrong?"

The Merc With A Mouth waved off Tony, "It's nothing Stark. You guys go back to talking about Joke-Man, and Needles-for-brains while I talk to a certain someone." He replied.

"Okay then. Bats, you've fought Joker long enough, think he'll win?"

"Tch, I'd rather see him lose. But his Joker Venom gives him a definite edge." The Dark Knight replied.

"Point there," Flash mentioned, "Just because you're immune to pain, doesn't mean you're immune to toxins or actual damage."

"What about Sweet Tooth's hellfire curse?" Hanzo asked.

"The thing that causes him constant pain?" Oliver questioned.

Hanzo nodded.

"That's the thing that causes him immense pain. But credit where it's due, Sweet Tooth can take an insane amount of abuse before he goes down," Oliver continued, "maybe he can outlast Joker before the clown can spray him."

"So it'll be a double kill? That's good for us. The villains hardly get along as is." Hanzo thought out loud.

* * *

"That clown has caused me enough trouble." Lex Luthor grumbled, "I hope that he dies a horrible, painful death."

"You allow emotion to cloud your judgement, Luthor. That is why the Joker will emerge victorious."

"Silence Sektor. I am not going to listen to a pathetic cyborg that can't even defeat one cryomancer." Luthor replied curtly.

"Bah! Earthrealm garbage." Sektor replied, "They couldn't even kome up with an original moveset for you so they just pasted mine onto yours!"

"At least I can defeat my rival." Luthor retorted.

"Only occasionally…" Ganon muttered under his breath.

"What was that, cheater?"

The king of evil turned to Lex, "I won my bout fair and square, and you know it!"

"No you didn't! You just got into the script and tossed in your 'holy weapons' bullshit to ensnare victory!" Lex retorted, arming his warsuit.

"Would you have rather have had me lose to the brute?" Ganon pressed, "Because I recall you lamenting that Superman beat up that idiot Goku!"

"That was because I could at least manipulate that primate into doing what I want. But that bastard Kal-El just decided to-"

"Use his actual durability, speed and strength to win the day." Sektor finished.

"Okay, that's it! You and me, let's fight! Now!"

"Very well. The Tekunin shall prove their superiority to the puny Earthrealm garbage toda- AHH!" Sektor found himself unable to finish his monologue due to Lex Luthor incinerating the cyborg with his flamethrowers.

"Tch. Moron." Ganon retorted.

"Don't you start you damn cheater."

* * *

 **Deadpool: X!**

 **What?**

 **Deadpool: You just cut away from the fight!**

 **So? I wanted to get in the fighters' views on the combatants.**

 **Deadpool: But Sweet Tooth's preview isn't even public yet! What're you going to do?**

 **Eh, I'll wing it.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Thanks for covering the disclaimer, Alexis. Now Wade, I know that this might piss you off, but the next chapter is going to cut to the final blow of the battle.**

 **Deadpool: … Can I at least get more screentime?**

 **… Sure…**


	38. Back from Hell

Vegeta had Trigon in a grapple, both fighters were pretty beaten up.

"Hurry up with that finisher! NOW!" Spider-Man was holding Dragonslayer, and Dante was pulling the Web-Head back on his Web-Slingshot. Vegeta had been yelling at them ever since Guts got KO'd after activating his Berserker Armor.

"Think you can make this Spider?"

Spider-Man rolled his eyes at Mephisto, "Sure. It's a tactic I saw on TV once."

"Oh?" Dante asked, "What show?"

"Uhh…"

"It was one of your own shows, wasn't it?" Dante asked, anchoring himself with his sword.

"Yeah…" Spider-Man admitted.

"JUST DO IT!"

"You heard the prince! Fastball Special!" Spider-Man called.

Vegeta quickly flash stepped to the side where Spider-Man-

 _SLASH!_

Beheaded Trigon.

Guts woke up, his armor deactivated, "Ugh. What'd I miss?"

"The Spider used your heap of iron to cleave off Trigon's head." Mephisto replied.

"Oh. That's cool."

"Trigon didn't make the cut." Dante quipped.

"Lame!" Spider-Man called out in the distance.

"Whatever. Let's get back to the hotel." Vegeta groaned.

"We'll have to get back to the place where we came in," Mephisto explained, "If we don't you might end up inside a wall or another building."

"Then let's get going." Spider-Man said, as he handed Guts his sword back.

* * *

"So, this Needles guy is deranged enough to make _Joker_ look sane."

"I doubt it Ganon. While, yes, The Joker hasn't killed his family, he doesn't _have_ a family to kill in the first place." Lex replied.

"Bah! Why do you even let him in on your schemes in the first place?" Ganon pressed, "He's unstable, and deranged. What can he bring to the table?"

Lex took a long sip of his drink, "Better to have him pointing his venom spray can at _our_ enemies than having him point it at _us_."

"Fair point." Ganon said after a long pause.

"You still don't believe me, huh?" The king of evil nodded.

"Well, there _was_ that time when my son… Or something. I don't recall that well…" He trailed off, "He was an idiot."

"How so?"

"To put it simply: It _wasn't_ because he decided to challenge the entire Justice League, or being a general idiot." Lex paused for a thought for a moment, "Though, that would explain a lot. The thing he did wrong: _He didn't let the Joker_ _ **play**_."

"What happened to him?" Doctor Wily asked, getting a shot of vodka at the bar.

"Let's just say _I_ let the Joker have his _fun._ " Lex said ominously.

Ganon's eyes widened, "Uh…"

"I'll leave it up to your imagination. I've found that other people have nightmares when I leave it to their own minds." Lex smirked.

"... Dick move. Luthor. Dick. Move." Wily retorted.

* * *

"Tch, this _Twisted Metal_ tournament makes the _Mortal Kombat_ tournament look tame."

Hanzo raised his eyebrow, "How so?"

Ryu gestured to the paper, "This Sweet Tooth guy makes _Mileena_ look sane in comparison!"

"That's impressive."

"Guts! You're back!" Hanzo exclaimed, "Where have you been?"

"Hell."

"Oh, cool. Did you see Stryker?"

"No, I went to _hell_. _Not_ the netherrealm." Guts replied.

* * *

"You are a stubborn idiot. Y'know that?"

Vegeta rolled his eyes, "Bah! I beat down a demon! With the help of a few others, but I still beat him down!" He bragged, "Take _that_ Kakarot!"

"I understand the need to prove yourself to your rival and everything, but still…" Diana trailed off, "You are an idiot."

"I punched a demon in the face! HA! Who else can say that?"

"Captain America once beat up satan."

"I… What?" Vegeta asked, his ego deflating.

"And Wolverine also fought the devil too." Diana noted.

"... I'm… I'm just going to go now…"

"You do that."

* * *

"It was pretty much how my usual job would go."

"That's cool."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "You don't seem very interested in my story Deadpool."

The Merc waved him off, "Eh, I'm just waiting on the upcoming fight. I'm putting my money on Joker."

"You know that it's going to be out on, like… The eighth, right?" Dante asked.

"I can wait."

"Since when can you wai- and you're gone." Dante said to an empty space.

"Why did I decide to tell this story to _you?_ "

* * *

Mephisto and Spider-Man were on the roof of the hotel, "Thank you so much for helping me with my problem Spider."

"Don't mention it."

Mephisto raised his hands, "Well, I still think that I should-"

" _Ev_ er." The wall-crawler cut off, clearly irritated.

"Well, if you ever need anything, I'm sure we can work out some kind of deal-"

Spider-Man grabbed the demon by the throat, "NO! I am _never_ going to make a deal with you. Now get out."

"But-"

"Get out." The hero pressed.

"Uh-"

"Get." Spider-Man sneered, "Out."

"I just-"

"I'm not making a deal with you. Not now," He turned Mephisto around towards the portal, "Not _ever_ ," He shoved the demon in.

Mephisto disappeared into the portal.

"Not _again_."

* * *

 **And cue the nineteen sixties Spider-Man theme!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet!**

 **Spider-Man! Spider-Man! Does whatever a Spider can-**

 **Deadpool: Wait!**

 **Aw, what now?**

 **Deadpool: Is that really it? Is that all? Just Webs knowing that OMD happened and that he has to live with the decision?**

 **Yes, Wade. Thank you for the recap.**

 **Deadpool: Well, all I'm sayin'...**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Deadpool: FINE! I'll do the disclaimer. Ahem, All characters belong to their respective owners, blah blah de blah blah blah, can I** _ **please**_ **get back to ridiculing X here for his shitty storytelling?**

 **Yeah, sure- HEY! What do you mean by 'shitty storytelling'?**


	39. Crime doesn't pa- Oh right

"Well, at least Needles is dead."

Batman rolled his eyes, "We both know that he's going to come back at some point though. Those villains might not have our tech to revive him immediately, but eventually, he _will_ get back."

"I guess," Flash trailed off, "But he'll still be out for a while."

"Fair enough."

There was a long pause before Flash decided to talk again, "Think we should… Y'know…" he took a long sip of his drink, "Give those police officers the antidote for Joker's 'Smilex gas' or something?"

"I gave several departments the antidote _years_ ago." Batman replied, "It's the ones that he _won't_ gas that I'm worried about."

"Ugh… Shudder ran down my spine."

* * *

"Mewtwo, huh?" Red looked over the revealed fighter, "Who do you think he'll fight?"

Tai thought for a moment, "Frieza, maybe?"

Red looked at the Digimon Tamer, "Really? Frieza has that planet burst...Whatever. He could easily kill Mewtwo."

Tai shrugged, "It's a better matchup than _Mewtwo vs. Apocalymon._ "

"Well, they _did_ do _Flash vs. Quicksilver_ …"

"Yeah. They did a fight that was pretty much a stomp, it isn't _that_ far-fetched." Tai pointed out.

"Tai, I just went through the forums," Agumon mentioned, "And people want to see him fight BlackWargreymon, not Apocalymon."

"That's _still_ a stomp in favor of our series." Tai said, flabbergasted.

Red had a spit-take with his water bottle, " _Cell?_ Someone wants Mewtwo to fight _Cell?_ "

"Cell's healing factor would be what nets him the win." Tai noted.

"Let's be optimistic here," Agumon offered, "Let's equate Cell's attacks as being like fighting type moves,"

"They would be ineffective against Mewtwo." Red realized, "He might stand a chance against any of the Ki users…"

"Yeah, so don't be so down about it." Tai replied.

* * *

"Haha! Two in a row, bitches!"

"Yes, Joker. We're all _very_ proud of you." Lex deadpanned, "Why don't you find some of Shao Kahn's-"

"KAHN!"

Lex paused for a moment, "Should've seen _that_ one coming," He muttered, "Find some of his Tarkatans or something and have fun with them?"

Joker started laughing hysterically, "And what, use my old bang flag trick on 'em?"

"Well," Lex started-

"Brilliant! It's been awhile since I last shot one in the face." Joker grinned.

As The Joker ran off to do his thing, Shang Tsung walked up to the CEO, "Why are you siccing him on Shao Kahn's remaining tarkatans?"

"Best to let him have his daily fix of bloodspill now, rather than have it bottle up and have him release it on _us_." Lex deadpanned.

The sorcerer flinched as he heard a scream of agony, "I'll take your word for it."

"Many do."

Joker then somehow popped back into the conversation, "So, when are we gonna attack the heroes at their place?"

Lex and Shang looked at the clown.

"They outnumber us more than three to one." Shang Tsung replied.

"They have superior healing devices." Lex pointed out at the same time.

"So?" We have the element of surprise." Joker replied.

"They have at least three gods backing them up."

"We have some god-killers on _ours_." Joker responded.

"Like who?" Lex pressed.

"Like _yours truly_." Joker pointed to himself.

"I vote we at least wait for Needles to recover so we can optimize our numbers." Shang said, trying to stop, or rather _delay_ , the suicide mission.

"Alrighty then!" Joker loudly said, "We wait for that normal guy to get back on his feet, then we attack!"

"Normal?"

"Compared to me, of course." Joker waved off.

"Hey," Shang realized, "How _did_ you escape the cops anyways?"

Joker put an arm around the sorcerer, "Shang-y my dear boy, _nobody_ can hold _me…_ "

* * *

"Huh."

"Spider-Man?"

"Nothing. Just… Spider-Sense."

Tony raised his eye, "I don't hear any screaming, so nobody implied that Lockhart and Yang are a thing, so what could it be?"

"I don't really know. It's just this feeling that I have that something bad is going to happen."

"You gave it a name Underdoos," Tony scoffed, "You called it _spider-sense_ , maybe you remember it?"

"Yeah, I remember it." Spidey snarked back.

"Whatever happens, happens." Tony reassured, "If we take four random people from this place, those four people could do the impossible."

"You're right, you're right." Spider-Man replied tiredly, "I'm just worried is all."

"Hey, don't worry about it. I know the feeling." Tony reassured again.

* * *

"Ahh, it feels good to be out of that body cast."

"Believe it or not Bowser," Peach said, "Even Batman said that he missed you."

Bowser raised an eyebrow, "Well, I missed him too."

"How'd that bean taste anyways? I've usually used my own magic to heal myself so I've never really needed it." Peach asked.

"It tastes weird." Bowser described, "Like the bitter taste of fish."

"Oh." Peach said, "Glad I have my magic to use instead."

"Yeah. Lucky you." Bowser muttered under his breath.

Peach made a face, "I'd rather recover the normal way rather than use one of those things."

"Believe me, I was considering it when I started chewing." Bowser replied.

"Well, _I'm_ glad to have one of my friends back again." Peach said, hugging the Koopa King.

"Thanks, Peach." Bowser said, lightly returning the hug, "That means a lot to me."

* * *

 **Deadpool: WOO HOO!**

 **What's got you so excited Wade?**

 **Deadpool: Well, not only are we going to get some adorable Peach X Bowser fluff,** _ **I FINALLY**_ **called one right. Take** _ **that**_ **Layman!**

 **Really? You're so petty that you're going to call him out in** _ **my**_ **author's notes?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Yes, I** _ **have**_ **met Wade. He's annoying. He somehow got into one of top ten lists on my SA blog! The guy is** _ **really**_ **annoying.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Oh, right the disclaimer. Ahem: All characters belong to their respective owners. I own nothing but the location.**

 **Deadpool: HA! You said 'location.'**


	40. Shads, Ships, and Questions

"So, Mewtwo is going to fighting you, Shads." Dante noted, looking at the news.

"Oh really?" Shadow asked, "Bet I'll kick his ass."

Sonic ran in, "Kick whose ass?"

"Mewtwo's" Dante and Shadow replied simultaneously.

Sonic rolled his eyes, "What makes you so confidant?"

"Well, when Batman came back, he defeated Captain America." Dante pointed out, "Then again, that _was_ a filler episode…"

"So," Sonic continued, now eating a chili dog, "Your logic is that, because Bats came back and successfully defeated Cap, in a filler episode I may add," He swallowed his snack, "You'll automatically beat Mewtwo?"

"Yep." Shadow said with confidence.

"You are aware that when Charizard came back in a fight, he lost, right?" Dante interjected, "Like, _hard_."

Shadow was about to reply until Dante's words dawned on him, "Oh crap…"

* * *

"Why did you dye your hair pink?"

Yang shrugged, "I just wanted to try something new, T. Besides, it's temporary, so if people don't like it, it won't last long."

"Well, I prefer blondes." Tifa sighed.

Yang looked at the bartender with a surprised look.

"What?"

"It's just…" Yang sighed, "That sort of stuff is what makes people ship us together."

"Oh…" Tifa realized, "Well uh, if I had to be shipped with someone outside my series, I'd want it to be you." She offered.

"Same here, T. But I just kinda miss Blake." Yang failed to notice Tifa's jaw clenching at the mention of the cat faunus.

"Why? She abandoned you, and already contributed too much to your abandonment issues _after_ you opened your heart out to her." The bartender thought out loud.

Yang looked at her friend for a long time.

"Oh, shit. I said that out loud, didn't I?"

Yang nodded.

Tifa started blushing, "Well, uh… I gotta go now…" She dashed out of the room.

"That was weird."

* * *

"So Mewtwo is fighting Shads. What do you think about that Red?"

The Pokemon champion was lost in thought for a moment "Well, people tend to overplay the stats and feats of pokemon. I saw someone use a pokedex entry in combination with speed stats to ultimately conclude that Caterpie is mach one." He shrugged, "With math like that, I can't believe my fanbase is _that_ toxic."

"You can join the club. I hear that some of the others are thinking of making one." Tai responded.

"Wait, really?" Red and Agumon asked at the same time.

Tai looked at his two friends, "Yeah. The guys whose fans treat them like infallible gods or whatever. They want to see about meeting up every once in awhile to discuss what some of their fans did."

"I heard that someone said he wanted to kill a puppy after our fight." Agumon noted.

"Uh, actually that was a kitten." Red responded, "I saw the post. It was disgusting."

"Honestly, I just want to ask them one question." Tai responded.

"What is it?"

"'Who would you rather see your character lose to?'" Tai said, "I mean, 'under the same circumstances of _Death Battle_ , who would you rather see them lose to?'"

"Huh, before Goku left on his adventure with Superman, he said that if there was _any_ opponent that he'd rather fight and overall lose to no matter how strong he gets, it would have to be someone who's basically God." Agumon noted.

"Nobody really seems to want to answer that question. Almost like they want to avoid it." Tai replied, "Almost as if they don't _want_ to admit that their preferred character could lose a fight. And Superman is pretty much God. He's done some things that pretty much break reality"

"Well, how many other people can claim that they lifted time?" Red asked.

* * *

 **Not very many, I can tell you that much.**

 **Deadpool: Well, that was a bit of a short chapter. Say, speaking of Cap, did you hear about the whole 'Captain Hydra' thing?**

 **Yeah I heard about it. I'm just trying to think of how they'll retcon it.**

 **Deadpool: I'm going with clone and/or skrull.**

 **I'm thinking quadruple-reverse secret agent.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Really? Mind control?**

 **Deadpool: That's more cliche than Blade's disclaimer that's coming up.**

 **Well, I figured that after like, forty chapters, I don't need it anymore. People should be aware that I don't own these characters and all that jazz.**

 **Deadpool: Uh huh. Tell yourself that.**

 **I brought back the Tifang (Or as I'm calling right now, 'Pretty Punchers') tease. That should hold people over for a while.**


	41. Yang talks, Rogue quips, and Vegeta eats

Yang was walking along the hotel. She had finally gotten the dye out of her hair, and she was on her way to the gym to use the new monster generator that was ordered.

See, the 'monster generator', or MG, could recreate any monster or minion from any series that had a representative at the establishment. While all Pokemon were out of the question, the machine could actually create clones of other minions. This meant that Scorpion and Raiden could practice on Tarkatans on the off-chance that Baraka were to return to Kombat.

And after Bowser had shown up, they had goombas and koopas removed from the roster. The two that had battled had moved over to the hero hotel to get away from the abuse they suffered at the villain hotel.

Not that that has anything to do with the story, that's just some exposition.

Yang had entered the gym when she saw Shadow messing with the machine.

"What are you doing?"

Shadow looked up at the blonde, "I'm trying to hack this thing so I can practice against psychic pokemon." He stated as if it were obvious.

Yang rolled her eyes, "You _are_ aware that pokemon can't be utilized in that thing, right?"

" _That's_ why I'm trying to hack it."

"You _do_ know that the machine was specifically designed so that you _can't_ use pokemon _or_ digimon as practice dummies, right?"

Shadow sighed, "It's just… There's a lot riding on me to win this. The _last_ time one of my home company's fighters went in, she lost."

"And fanboys raged." Yang pointed out.

"Yeah. I'm sure you know _all_ about that." He snarked back.

Yang rolled hers right back, "Hey, you have the edge in speed. And while Mewtwo can teleport, it doesn't equate to speed in the slightest." She offered.

"The fanboys say otherwise."

"Considering one of the assholes who wants me to die a horrible painful death didn't even bother watching Ratchet and Clank's fight with Jak and Daxter, and ultimately decided that they 'sold out' for their victory, that might end up being true." Yang sighed.

"Wait," Shadow realized, "That actually happened?"

"Yep." Yang replied, popping the 'p'.

"Whoever that person is, he's an asshole."

"Yep." Yang replied in the same way as before.

"I'll take a stab and say that he also included a 'pillar feat' for them?"

"Yep."

"Wait, didn't Flash get smashed through one?"

"Ye- Wait, what?" Yang asked, confused by Shadow's question.

"Yeah, he got smashed through a tree. And what is a tree, but a wooden pillar?" He asked rather poetically ,for the hedgehog clone.

Yang was about to rebuttal before she paused and thought for a moment, "Holy crap you're right!"

"Uh huh."

"So, Me, and Ratchet get a 'pillar feat' and it's a crime against humanity, but when _Flash_ gets it, nobody bats an eye?"

"Apparently." Shadow nodded.

"Ugh! These freaking fanboys are _so_ hard to please sometimes." She growled.

"Tell me about it." Shadow deadpanned.

"So are you going to help me hack this thing or not?"

"I was hoping to fight a couple of tarkatans, so… No. Yang deadpanned

* * *

Tifa looked at the screen in front of her, "Looks like they're using movie Mewtwo."

Rogue nodded, "Yeah. Ah bet the fans won't be too happy 'bout how Shads is prob'ly goin' ta die."

"Yep," Tifa agreed, "Enough power to lift an island, I'd say that or hedgehog friend has his work cut out for him."

"Speaking of, where _is_ Shads, anyway?"

"I don't know," Tifa shrugged, "He said something about needing a toolbox but didn't say much else about it."

"I guess. He still has his super forms though, that should give him an edge in the fight." Rogue pointed out.

"Yeah, I guess so. Unless Mewtwo is allowed to use psych up."

"Wait," Rogue asked, "Can psych up even copy that boost?"

"I actually don't know. Probably?" Tifa offered. "Maybe?"

"You have no idea, do you?"

"Coming from the girl who let Wonder Woman take over her body for three months."

"She has a life force, ergo, I can absorb her." Rogue rebuttled, "I still beat her physical body anyways."

"Just not her mental power…" Tifa sang.

"You fight in close quarters," Rogue pointed out, "I can still kick _your_ ass."

* * *

Vegeta was scarfing down a seventy course meal, discussing the combatants with the other big eaters, "All I'm saying, is that," He swallowed his beef jerky, "Is that the Freeza look-alike has all that psychic power. If it really wanted to, it could just make the short one brain dead."

Kirby was too busy inhaling ham, noodles, steak, and pizza to care. But Bowser was still on his thirtieth leg of ham, "Maybe," He said while tearing off some of the meat, "But Shadow has speed. And trust me when I say, that a jack of all stats is someone who specializes in nothing."

"Bah!" Vegeta replied, eating a slice of pizza that Kirby had somehow missed, "You only say that because that plumber friend of yours got his assed kicked by that stupid blue hedgehog."

Kirby, being unable to speak a language that other people could understand, started waving his little stubby arms at the other two, while making the usual noises that he makes.

Both Vegeta and Bowser stared at the pink puffball for a solid ten seconds until Vegeta spoke up, "You _do_ realize we have absolutely _no_ idea what you're saying." He replied.

"Like, at all." Bowser added.

Kirby simply huffed, and went back to eating.

* * *

 **Well, that went pretty well.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **Deadpool: Yep. It sure did.**

 **Wade.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah?**

 **Why is there a line about 'exposition' at the top of the page?**

 **Deadpool: I don't know. Why did you mention someone from blondie's hate group?**

 **Touche.**

 **Deadpool: Also, Granny Boomstick called, she wants you to do the disclaimer.**

 **I got the message too Wade. How that broad got my number, I'll never know. Ahem: All characters belong to their respective franchises.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**


	42. Why the hell am I still awake?

"Mewey's story is just _so_ sad."

"I hear you Felicia," Ryu replied, "Having the memories of your closest friends can't be good for the mental stability."

"Mental whatzit?"

The Street Fighter sighed, "The brain health." He deadpanned.

"Oh." Felicia realized.

"Felicia, is there any reason why you decided to interrupt my training session with Mario?"

"Yeah, it's kind of a distracting." The plumber noted.

* * *

"Shadow also went through something similar." Sonic noted.

"Oh right. That whole 'living cure' thing. I forgot about that." Flash realized.

"The guy's had a rough time. I'm rooting for him because, well…" Sonic trailed off.

"What? Why are you rooting for the guy?" Flash asked.

"Kind of because the Pokemon fans need to realize that their guys aren't invincible, but mostly because he's already suffered a heavy beating from 'Geets. He deserves something." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, I hear ya." Flash replied, "Shads needs to be understood more."

"He's more complex than people give him credit for." Sonic pointed out.

"Much like how many of the fans don't understand Superman." Flash retorted.

"Say, how do you think big blue and Goku are doing, anyways?"

Flash shrugged, "Who really knows? They left _before_ I got here. In fact, they left to go on that adventure before Knuckles and DK got here."

"Right. Forgot about that."

"Where's Shadow anyways"

It was Sonic's turn to shrug this time, "Said something about needing to practice, and sped off. I think he was carrying Iron Man's toolbox."

"I wonder what he's doing right now." Flash wondered out loud.

* * *

"I'm telling you Shadow, you _can't_ hack that thing."

"Not with _that_ attitude!" Shadow replied.

Yang sighed, she had come to use the MG so she could practice against bladed foes, but with Shadow occupying the thing, and trying to make it so he could fight against some generic psychic type pokemon so he could be prepared for the upcoming battle. Yang wanted to practice for the upcoming volume.

Considering Shadow's plans, that was obviously not happening anytime soon.

"Shads, c'mon man. That thing doesn't even _have_ pokemon in its databanks. How are you going to get it to summon pokemon when it doesn't even have them to begin with?" Yang sighed.

"Why the hell do you think I'm using Stark's toolbox?" Shadow asked harshly.

"To be honest, I figured you did it because you wanted to prove you could" Yang muttered, "But that's not the point. You don't get prep time, remember?"

Shadow's gaze dropped to the floor. He hopped down from the machine, sat down and sighed, "It's just that… Y'know how the fans are. They'll overreact to _anything_. Treat having their favorite character losing as if it's an attack on them, and all that crap."

Yang sat down beside the hedgehog and sighed as well, "I know what you mean. Sometimes they act as if it's a crime against humanity, and sometimes they don't bat an eye. It's hard to see their overreactions sometimes, and sometimes, it's hard _not_ to see where they're coming from."

"Tell me about it." Shadow grumbled.

"Something Link told me was, 'laugh at the people who overreact. If they have nothing better to do than to get angry, then they need a life.'" She finished, "Or something like that, I don't remember _exactly_ _what_ he said, I only remember the gist of what he said."

Shadow chuckled a bit, "Yeah… Yeah he has that effect on people. Can hold entire conversations, but nobody can remember his exact words to save their hide."

"You gotta admire Link sometimes," Yang said fondly, "He's an expert at solving both puzzle problems, _and_ emotional or personal problems."

"Maybe _he_ can help me out by giving me some tips." Shadow joked.

"Say…"

"No." Yang replied.

"Wha-?"

"You are _not_ going to ask him for advice on how to beat Mewtwo." She rebuttaled.

"I wasn't going to ask him for advice!" Shadow said defiantly.

There was a beat.

"Really, I wasn't."

Another beat.

"Stop staring at me like that, I wasn't going to ask."

You get where this is going now, right?

"Okay you win!"

Yang smirked, "See, was that so hard?"

"Not as hard as my upcoming fight with Mewtwo is going to be."

* * *

 **God Effing dammit.**

 **Deadpool: What?**

 **Dude, look at the time.**

 **Deadpool: Eleven-twenty! Dude, go. To. Sleep.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet!**

 **Ugh, I wish I could… Alexis, do the disclaimer for me, would ya?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet tweet.**

 **zzzzzzzzzzzzzz….**


	43. Tifang and Shadow get their grooves back

"Shads, your preview is up. You want to see it?"

Shadow shook his head, "Nah. I know what I'm going in with. Besides, I still have these upgrades I gotta finish."

Yang rolled her eyes for what felt like the seventeenth time this past three weeks, "Shadow," She sighed, "I want you to do me and everyone else who is rooting for you a favor…"

"What is it-"

" _Relax. Okay?_ " Yang pressed, "Just do your best, and you'll be _fine,_ alright?"

"I _can't_ relax. If I lose, then my company will have lost three fights, and only have two wins." Shadow replied.

"And Pokemon has only one win." Yang rebuttled, "And that one win was in a battle royale."

Shadow was stunned for a moment, "You're right…"

"Well, I _am_ making the most sense out of the two of us-"

"The Pokemon win-loss record will follow suit! Haha!" He realized, "I'll win based on _that!_ "

"Not really what I meant-"

Yang was cut off by a gust of wind moving out of the room, and seeing Shadow missing. She also heard a faint 'woo hoo' noise coming from the hallway.

"Well, at least now _I_ can practi-" Yang cut herself off when she saw that Batman was using the device at the moment.

"What? _Injustice 2_ is coming out, I need to practice."

* * *

"Well, if psych up can copy Super Shadow, then Shads is screwed."

"I doubt it, Lockhart," Rogue responded, "What _I'm_ wonderin' is how are they gonna answer the accusation that Mewtwo can make Shadow brain dead at the start of the fight,"

Tifa shrugged, "It's not like he's shown that he can do it in the first place."

Rogue raised an eyebrow, "Ya sure?"

"Oh yeah," Tifa replied, "All he's done is talk to people using telepathy. Nothing remotely _close_ to making someone brain dead."

"Yeah, only the Prof and Grey can do that. And _they're_ the strongest psychics in my home dimension." Rogue realized, "Possibly out of _all_ dimensions."

"You got _that_ right. I definitely wouldn't want to fight 'em. Neither does Sunshi- I mean! Uh, Yang." Tifa stuttered, "Yeah… I mean Yang…"

"Seriously," Rogue said to the blushing bartender, "You are more gay for her than my mother."

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "Which one?"

"Destiny. Raven is bi." Rogue deadpanned.

"Oh," Tifa sheepishly said. "Wait, how do you know _I'm_ not bi?" She asked defensively.

"I _don't_." Rogue replied, "But I like Irene more than Mystique, so I used her."

"Well-"

Rogue cut Tifa off with a raised hand, "Look, just tell her or something. I don't know if you're bisexual, homosexual, or just plain Yangsexual - but trust me," She said with a sigh, "It'll be better if you tell her now, rather than never."

"Better to have loved and lost than to have never had loved at all, am I right?" Tifa replied with a sigh of her own.

"Yeah…" Rogue trailed off, "I need a drink."

"Yeah…" Tifa replied, "Me too…"

Shadow ran by, "The odds are with me! WOO HOO!"

There was a beat until Tifa finally spoke, "That was weird."

* * *

 **Disclaimer stuff and all that jazz. Characters belong to their respective owners.**

 **Deadpool: Why'd ya get that out of the way first?**

 **I wanted to do the lines. Wanna join in?**

 **Deadpool: Hell yeah!**

 **Alexis (At the same time): Tweet tweet!**

 **Alright, the combatants are set, let's end this debate once and for all!**

 **Deadpool: IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**

 **Alexis (At the same time): TWEET TWEET TWEE TWE TWEET TWEEEEETTTT!**


	44. What does a charizard think about?

"I hate you."

Yang sheepishly rubbed the back of her head, "In fairness, _you_ were the one who got cocky and thought that Pokemon's win-loss record would play in your favor."

"I still hate you." Shadow replied.

"Again, _you_ were the one who got cocky." Yang repeated, a little irritated this time.

"You gave me false confidence."

One of Yang's eyes twitched, "You gave _yourself_ that boost."

"I don't think that's what happened." Shadow replied.

"Pretty sure it is." Yang deadpanned.

"No." Shadow replied, "It's _your_ fault, and I expect you to help me recover."

"Yang?"

"Yang where are you?"

Yang was no longer in the room.

"Dammit, I _knew_ she learned something from that cat-chick."

* * *

"So, you can finally translate for Charizard right?"

"Yes, Red. That I can do." Mewtwo replied telepathically.

"Alright, can we hear his thoughts now?" Red asked.

"Yes, I have prepared enough. Is there anyone else you wish to hear his thoughts?" Mewtwo questioned.

"I think this is it." Red replied, looking at the audience consisting of Tai, Pikachu, Agumon, Blastoise, Venusaur, Donatello, Link, and Bowser.

"Let's hear what the dragon is saying already!" Bowser called out.

Murmurs of agreement came from the other audience members.

"Very well," Mewtwo continued, "Let's get started."

The Genetic Clone Pokemon raised its hands, and a small glow appeared around Charizard's head.

"Why the heck am I here?"

The audience was dumbfounded. The voice was a little gravelly, but sounded a lot like a drill sergeant's voice.

"I could be training with my human… What was his name again? I think it had something to do with why he chose me."

"Did he seriously forget what my name is?" Red wondered out loud.

"I know it wasn't Ash…" Charizard trailed off.

"Pika Pi, Pikachu!"

"Oh right! It was Red." Charizard remembered. He turned towards his trainer/friend to see that he was a little peeved.

"What'd I do?" Charizard wondered.

"I can't believe you forgot my name…" Red sighed as he exited the room with the draconic Pokemon.

"Oh dang. He heard that?" Charizard 'said'.

Mewtwo was a little dumbfounded at the short attention span of his comrade. "Is he always like that?" He asked.

"Well, we typically don't know what he's saying," Donatello backpedaled a bit, "Er, _thinking_ , but he typically just wants to fight all the time."

"Ah, I understand now." Mewtwo realized.

"Pika?"

"No… I don't really mean that,"

* * *

"Fucking called it."

"Shut it Lockheart."

"No. I said that you shouldn't be so pessimistic about them entering the arena." Tifa replied.

"The Meta gets to show up at the villain bar." Yang rebuttled.

"Carolina gets to come by here." Tifa replied.

"Shut up." Yang growled a bit.

Tifa smirked a bit, "Make me."

Now, it should be important to know that Tifa was expecting Yang to kiss her, so she could gauge her feelings without someone messing with her hormones.

 _POW!_

She was wrong.

* * *

 **Carolina vs. The Meta for DEATH BATTLE!**

 **Deadpool: It's another franchise vs. character from the same franchise fight though. The turtles and pokemon had them, and it didn't appease any fans.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Deadpool: No. Just because you're a mini-Agent Texas doesn't make Carolina your daughter.**

 **Seriously Alexis, that's a stretch of loophole abuse.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet…**

 **All characters belong to their respective franchises-**

 **Deadpool: WAIT!**

 **What?**

 **Deadpool: How are you going to write Mewtwo's dialogue?**

 **I'll just use the word 'said'. The fans might complain, but it's easier for me.**

 **Deadpool: Oh. Okay then. Just wanted to know.**


	45. You ever wonder why we're here

"Yang's in our room. She's upset because the upcoming fight is another in-franchise battle."

Cloud looked to his friend and sighed, "She was pessimistic about this before…"

Tifa raised an eyebrow, "How so?"

Cloud rubbed the back of his head, "She said something along the lines of 'bias accusations-"

Tifa cut him off, "Nevermind. I figured it out."

"So, you going to go comfort her or something?" Cloud asked.

Tifa pulled the ice pack away from her black eye, "Nah. I think I'll just let her brood for a while. She probably needs her space."

Cloud flinched at the bartender's shiner, "Yeah, that sounds like a good idea."

* * *

Meanwhile, Master Chief was talking with some of his friends, "So, who's your money on for this bout?" Dante asked.

"I'd have to side with Carolina for this one. The only time she actually _lost_ to the Meta was _after_ she had fought Agent Texas. That scenario is different that the one that is usually presented for these kinds of things."

"Well, do you think Boomstick will just jump in and interrupt Vic during the intro?" Deadpool asked.

"How should _I_ know? I never _met_ Vic in the first place!" Chief replied, still a little irritated about the time Wade stole his energy sword.

"Well, you don't need to meet him," Wade replied, "He's a computer program that had a glitch occur that screwed him up."

"Really?" Dante asked, "Must've missed that episode…"

"Oh yeah, it was in season fourteen. Check it out sometime, it's pretty good." Deadpool said.

"Huh. So, what characters showed up in there?"

"Well chief," Wilson started, "First off, I returned your sword, so you should let it go…"

"Wait, wha-?"

"And second, Funhaus made an appearance."

"Who?" Dante asked confusingly.

"Oh, they're a group of people who do some Let's Plays, and discuss games."

"So, basically what Achievement Hunter does, huh?" John asked rhetorically.

"Yep." Wade replied, "Privat Jimmy also made an appearance too."

"Oh," Dante realized, "What happened? I only had the time to see the first two episodes, so I'm a little lost."

Deadpool looked at the half-demon, "Are you _sure_ you want to know?"

Dante and John-117 nodded.

"Are you _really sure_ you want to know?"

The two nodded again.

"Are you _sure you're sure_ you want to kno-"

"JUST TELL US ALREADY!" Dante yelled.

"Well…"

* * *

"Hey Beast."

Beast turned to Hawkeye, "Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"That's a good question Clint." Hank started, "Many people strive to figure that out for their entire lives without ever finding an answer. Sometimes they try to figure out the meaning of life with little success. Nobody really does know why we are here. But I suppose that _is_ the reason. We are trying to _figure out_ why we're here. Perhaps we are here to find out as to _why_."

Clint stared at Hank for a long while, with a confused look on his face. He sighed, and facepalmed, "You ruined the joke. I was _trying_ to make a reference, and you ruined it."

"Oh. My apologies." Beas replied, "Would you like to try again?"

"No thanks. If you didn't get the reference to begin with, then it's kinda pointless to try again." Clint sighed.

"Again, my apologies." Beast repeated, "But could you tell me where the reference is from?" He called to Clint, who was now walking away.

"Ask Yang!" Clint called over his shoulder.

"Why would she know why we're here?" Hank thought to himself out loud, "She doesn't seem like an intellectual…"

* * *

 **Deadpool: Wow. Churned this one out pretty fast, huh?**

 **Yep. I saw the fight live, and I got excited. I'm personally going to do another Goku and Superman chapter until the battle comes out.**

 **Deadpool: That's cool, but don't you think you should have mentioned that you saw the battle on Twitch _last_ chapter?**

… **Oh, crapbaskets…**

 **Deadpool: Speaking of phrases that are from someone else, X here doesn't own diddly squat in this fic. Me? I personally enjoyed scaring Chief and Dante.**


	46. Teamup of the eon: Chapter 2

"KNafWan WIll kILl YoU alL!"

Goku and Superman were battling the newest herald of 'Odium'. Apparently, Agar Fen was the Xenomorph herald. This, 'Knafwan ' was the second being that had this strange dark energy that gave it the power to rival gods.

And whoever their boss was, they seemed to enjoy using vicious creatures.

 _BOOM!_

"Thanks Goku!"

Goku nodded and turned to blast more terrorcons, "Don't worry about it."

Superman tore apart some more of the undead robotic army they were facing, "No, really. Thanks for the help."

"Not a-" Goku grunted as he used his dragonthrow to fling a one terrorcon into a group of them, "Problem."

Superman threw several punches at the one that was in front of him, shattering it once he took flight to combat another one.

"Ugh, these guys don't give up."

Now, staring down an army of undead transformers led by a dark energon infused skyquake who decided to change his name to Knafwan, and got some intense upgrades would normally be a difficult thing for most heroes. _Especially_ since they were undead Autobots.

"KAMEHAMEHA!"

Thankfully for the multiverse, Goku and Superman are the strongest heroes around.

Skyquake, or, 'Knafwan' as he was now called, retreated to a tower off in the distance.

"He's getting away!"

"Great Scott!" Superman realized, "If he gets there, he'll have enough dark energon to corrupt _every_ machine on several planets!"

"There's no signature there, we'll have to fight our way through to get there."

"Get to cover, I'm using the Infinite Mass Punch."

Goku nodded. The last thing he wanted to do was get caught in the blast of that attack a second time.

 _BOOM!_

* * *

"MaSTeR wILl bE pLEaSED WitH tHe nEGa-eNErgY tHaT I CAn bRInG hIM…"

Skyquake started loading the dimension bridge with Dark Energon, preparing to send it to his master.

"Excellent work Knafwan. This Dark Energon will be enough to supply my dark energies for eons."

"IT iS My PLeasURE, MAstEr." Knafwan bowed.

"And the aliens?" the 'master' questioned.

"ThEY ARe OCcuPIed bY My TerRorCOns. ThEY sHOuLd nOt BE aBlE tO iNTeRFeRE iN tIME."

 _BOOM!_

"You were saying?"

"THeY wiLL NOt SUcceEd IN StoPPIng OuR pLAns." The herald vowed. He pressed the button on the controls, sending Knafwan's first shipment of Dark Energon to his master.

"Just keep loading the dark energon onto the dimension bridge. Then inform me when they approach for further orders." 'Master' ordered.

"AS yOu WisH, MAstEr." He bowed.

* * *

"Can you charge the Spirit Bomb? We might need it."

Goku shook his head, "No can do. This universe's alternate dimension has no life to gather energy from."

"Would explain why the Autobots aren't responding to this." Superman noted, "Though, I think that even _they_ would have some major difficulties in defeating this many terrorcons." He added.

"You go to the tower. I can take these guys on." Goku motioned to the terrorcons.

"Alright. Good luck."

Goku nodded, "You too."

* * *

"MAstEr, tHE REd aND BLUe OnE APProachES!"

"Well, what are you waiting for? Destroy him!"

"YeS MAstEr." Knafwan replied. His master ended the transmission as he turned around to face the Man of Steel.

 _CRASH!_

"Give it up, Skyquake! You won't win!"

"I WiLL NevER SUrReNDEr!" The decepticon bellowed, "AnD My NamE, is KNafWAn!"

"Alright, then _Knafwan_ ," Superman snarled, "Let's see what you're made of."

"MEtAl, MOstLy." Knafwan replied.

"That was rhetorical, but whatever." Superman muttered.

"MY mAStER WiLL desTROy EveRYthiNG YoU knOw anD lOve!" He bellowed, "I wiLL bE tHE oNe tO DesTRoY yOu!" He launched several missiles at the kryptonian.

"'Master' huh? Should've figured that you wouldn't do something like this on your own." Superman snarked as he grabbed hold of one missile to fling it into the others.

"hE wILL DeSTroY yOU anD tHAt PathETIc SOn GoKU!" He bellowed, using his arm cannons to blast at Superman.

"Like hell you will!" Superman yelled as he made his way to Knafwan for a powerful-

 _POW!_

Punch to the optic.

* * *

"I haven't had this much fun in a fight since that multiversal tournament!" Goku thought out loud as he proceeded to blast more of these 'Undead-Bots' with his powerful ki attacks.

Blasting several more Undead-Bots with his blasts, Goku cleared out more of the mechanized monsters.

He fired several more blasts at the Undead-Bots, blowing them to pieces.

"Whew. I think that's all of them." Goku said. A scream of pain caused him to turn towards the tower to see several beams of energy coming from the tower. He casually sidestepped to dodge one that was sent his way. "Tch, figures that that creature would have given him magic…"

He started to charge his most famous attack, "Kame…

… Hame…"-

and Goku disappeared.

The dismembered limbs started to crawl towards each other…

* * *

"Grah!"

"YOu wILL fALl bY My HAnDS! I wILl TEaR ofF yOUr HEaD anD GiVE iT TO My MAstER. aND aFTeR yOu, i WIlL DO thE SaME tO GOkU!" Knafwan declared, stepping on Superman. The Man of Steel had been blasted with a lot of mystic energy, and was already hurting a bit. To

Considering that this strange dimension had no sun to gain power from, Superman was at a massive disadvantage.

"You… Won't… Win…" He growled in defiance, "There's a whole slew of heroes… That… Will stop you…" He finished.

"DOn'T MakE mE lAUgH! YOu cAN baRELy sTANd! AnD YoUr frIEnd wILl nEVEr gEt heRE iN tIMe to SaVe yO-"

"HAAAA!"

"Sorry I'm late. Those Undead-Bots were a real pain in the ass." Goku apologized to Superman as he helped him get back up.

"Nah," Superman chuckled, "You were just in time. As per usual."

Goku grinned, "I'll take it from here. You get some rest." He turned towards Odium, and activated his Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan form.

"AAAAAAHHHHHH!" The two charged at each other at high speeds. While Goku's strength was enormous, Knafwan's new augmentations made him stronger than the Saiyan. Though, Goku's speed outclassed the Undead-Bot tyrant.

Superman looked out of the hole that was created, and his eyes widened in shock. The Undead-Bots had merged into a giant abomination. He looked back to Goku, "He's too occupied with that Decepticon to deal with that monstrosity." He started to walk towards a control room.

* * *

Goku threw several blasts at Knafwan, tearing several holes in his chassis

"Give it up! We won't give up anytime soon, and you can't go on forever!"

"I WIll NOt sTOP UNtIL mY MAstER'S plAN SUcCeEds!"

Goku snarled. The dark energy that had coursed through these creatures gave them the power to rival the likes of Beerus, Freeza, Doomsday, Darkseid, Majin Buu, Cell, Godzilla, and several other monsters combined!

Thankfully, Goku had the power to make all of them tremble in fear of his true unleashed strength.

"AND _**WE**_ WON'T STOP UNTIL ALL UNIVERSES ARE FREE FROM YOUR MASTER'S TYRANNY!" He yelled, shooting several more blasts at the mechanical monster.

"yOU caN'T EVeN GAther THe ENerGy fOR yoUr PrECioUS SpIRiT bOMb hERe! WhAT cAN YoU PossIbLY dO to DEFeaT Me?" His robotic rival roared.

A golden hue started to envelop Goku's fist, before it turned a bright red, then turned to blue. The light energy then started to take form as a giant dragon formed. It had scales of blue, eyes of red, and it's aura was a heroic golden color. This was Goku's third best attack, before the Spirit Bomb and Kamehameha respectively.

"DRAGON FIST!" Goku punched Knafwan, the dragon eating away at his negative energy, and tearing him apart.

"MY mAstER WiLL bE ViCTOrioUS! YoU Won'T WiN!" he screamed in defiance as he was being torn apart and turned into ash.

Goku powered down, and started to look at the scorch mark left on the floor. "So it's impossible then, huh?" He chuckled, "Good thing our specialty is doing the impossible."

* * *

Superman's plan to top the monstrous zombie-con was actually going according to plan. He had found enough scrap parts to create a device that would neutralize the dark energon within the creature, and return them to their previous state of being.

"People tend to underestimate my brains. So I guess it's time to show them that the Man of Steel has a brain of gold." He said to himself.

This device he created greatly resembled a chest-mounted rocket launcher. He did some last-minute calculations in his head, and after one second, he charged the device with a good chunk of his solar energy.

"Here goes nothing!"

The blast went all the way towards the monster, and struck it straight in it's chest equivalent.

The beast fell to it's knees, parts raining down from its structure, completely offline. His remaining solar energy let him pick up the robot's last words.

"ThANk yOu FoR FrEEinG uS…"

Superman stood up, looking out at the horizon.

The clouds were parting, as the negative energy dissipated. The sun came back, and Superman stared right at it, as if he was looking at an old friend.

"We're heroes. It's what we do." He said to the sparks that were returning to the Matrix.

* * *

"He failed."

" _That was to be expected. In time, I will have enough power to rival so many universes, that not even the likes of Doctor Doom, Darkseid, or Shao Kahn would have even dreamt of."_

"Ah, yes. Shall I prepare the negat-ergy for another host?"

" _Do so at once. And let us try a host that can get into their minds as well…"_

"I have a candidate in mind…"

* * *

 **Deadpool: I think it's unfair that you're keeping me in the dark about all this.**

 **Wade, shut up. Alright? These chapters are about Goku and Superman, and their adventures to save all our sorry asses. The least you could do is thank them, considering most of us just force the two to fight each other in an endless debate that will last until Akira Toriyama and DC decide to do an official crossover. Which has a higher chance of happening than someone genuinely calling the result of** _ **Carolina vs. The Meta**_ **biased.**

 **Deadpool: Wasn't that like… Number two, on your top ten reasons why that fight is awesome?**

 **Alexis: Tweet Tweet *nods***

 **Thanks for the plug, by the way.**

 **Deadpool: Dammit! Can I at least do the disclaimer?**

 **I don't see why not.**

 **Deadpool: X here, owns diddly squat. All of these characters belong to their respective owners. And I swear to god, if Ben and Chad- I mean, 'Wiz' and 'Boomstick' don't interact with Vic, I will be** _ **pissed**_ **.**

 **I'm actually with you on that one, Deadpool.**

 **Alexis: *Nodding* Tweet tweet!**


	47. Waitasec This debate is actually CIVIL?

There was a small group of people in the dining hall, discussing which character would emerge victorious. Both were picking sides, and pointing out feats and skills.

However, since this was an in-franchise fight, and the franchises were owned by the guys who own _Death Battle_ , there was actually something very odd about the debate.

Both sides were actually being _**civil**_ to one another.

"Well, I agree that Meta can take an awful lot of damage, but you must remember that Carolina has the speed advantage." Sonic pointed out.

Dante nodded, "However, Meta has durability as well. The only time he died was by drowning, and that only happened because the Reds tied a tow-cable to him and shoved the Puma off a cliff."

"Puma?" Cloud asked, "It looked more like a warthog to me." he replied. "Besides, Carolina was at the top of the leaderboard at Project: Freelancer before Agent Texas showed up."

"I would also like to add that even _after_ she showed up, Carolina was ranked second. And she was the only one in her squad without an A.I." Flash pointed out.

"What about Wash, Four-Seven Niner, and South?" Spider-Man asked.

Flash smacked his head, "Totally forgot about them. Thanks Spidey."

Spider-Man waved him off as Iron Man interjected to show some more support for Meta, "The Meta has that Brute Shot. We can't forget about his superior firepower."

"Why are you on that side Tony?"

"Cap's on your side." He replied.

Steve sighed, "You of all people should know that 'more firepower' doesn't mean an automatic win, Stark."

"Both Long-Range, _and_ Melee functions, Steve. Plus, he has the bubble shield." Tony replied, " _You_ of all people should appreciate a good defense."

"Shots fired!" Deadpool called.

"Speaking of 'fired'," Spider-Man continued, "Carolina's likely to have Epsilon helping her out, right?"

"Probably. He would give her a _massive_ edge in the fight. Even if Meta somehow got Sigma back." Flash recalled.

"He's a scary son of a bitch though," Deadpool mentioned, somehow eating a taco through his mask, "By that aspect alone, he would win."

"Pfft, please. The only thing Carolina's afraid of is watching her family die. The Meta probably only reminds her of how she caused his descent into madness." Bowser commented.

"You gotta be kidding me." Spider-Man groaned, "The _it's all my fault_ shpiel is _my_ thing."

"You got that right." Tony muttered.

"Aside from that, Carolina was able to shoot her grapple at a grenade, and fling it around as a melee weapon. I do that sort of stuff all the time, and I have to say, _it's effective._ " Spider-Man added.

* * *

"Hey Yang, I'm going down to the mess hall for some food. Y'want anything?" Tifa asked.

Yang sighed, "Just… Some meatloaf." she finally decided.

"Anything else? Mashed potatoes? Steamed vegetables? Or whatever?" Tifa asked.

"You decide for me." Yang called out.

"Alright. Don't do anything stupid while I'm out." Tifa joked, hoping to get the blonde's spirits up.

"No promises!" Yang called as Tifa closed the door.

Yang unsheathed the blade that was in her artificial arm prosthetic (Or, as she called it, her 'arm-ificial prosthetic') and sighed, "I'm done with this mask…"

* * *

"Carolina has more variety in weapons though. Those options would give her an edge in versatility." Mega Man pointed out

"That's true," Cap realized, "If both of them get disarmed of their primary weapon, Carolina has options, while Former Agent Maine doesn't."

"But even then, Meta has all that strength. Enough to smash a small concrete structure." Tony replied.

"Oh crap. Are we really bringing 'pillars' into this? I thought we banned those since Blondie's fight with Lock-tits over here." Wade complained, while pointing to Tifa getting dinner.

"Hey, Tifa!" Cloud called.

"What?" Tifa asked, wanting to get back to her roommate soon.

"You've roomed with Yang pretty long, who does she think will win?"

Tifa rolled her eyes, "She told me, and I quote, _I don't care who wins. These guys can let the grimm dragon beat Hopper and_ _ **still**_ _be called biased._ " Tifa replied using her best Yang impression.

"Wait, Hopper from _A Bug's Life_?" Spider-Man asked.

"Uh huh." Tifa nodded.

"Well, that's ridiculous! Are your fans really _that_ bad?" He asked.

Tifa shrugged, carefully balancing the dinners she had stacked, "Not all of them. Some of them are pretty nice. But, humans tend to remember negative aspects better than positive aspects, so not much you can do about that."

"Poetic." Beast noted, "And unfortunately accurate." He sighed.

"In fairness, Yang _did_ say that she'd enjoy sparring with Carolina." Cloud recalled, "Maybe she's rooting for her."

"Considering the win-loss record of guys vs. girls…" Chief drawed out before Iron Man cut him off.

"What about Yoshi and Dante?"

"First off," Spider-Man set up, "Riptor was unconfirmed as a female at the time, and secondly, Dante is an exception." He finished.

"What makes me 'an exception'?" Dante asked.

"Eh, they were probably worried that they would get flak for bias on account of Bayo getting into _Smash_ , so…" Spidey drew out.

"Oh, _Screw you_ , Web-Head!"

"Case in point…"

* * *

 **Deadpool: Dude. Did you** _ **have**_ **to emphasize that it was a civil debate?**

 **Yes Wade. Yes I did. The debates have been getting so bad to the point where** _ **Death Battle**_ **might end after season three.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Yeah. Fan complaints, bias accusations, and just the hosts being general dicks to the audience. Though if** _ **I**_ **had to deal with fan complaints every day, I guess I'd get a little jaded too.**

 **Deadpool: Whatever. The Meta will FUCK. CAROLINA. UP!**

 **Isn't that York's job?**

 **Deadpool: Why you…**

 ***Fighting in the background***

 **Alexis: *Sigs, and holds up a sign that says "The characters in this story are owned by other franchises. This is simply a fan-made story that portrays them in a common environment. Please support the official release of these characters"**


	48. Shoulders pop, Debates rage on

The debate was still going on. Both sides were still being _**civil**_ about the entire thing…

"No! She's on _our_ side!"

"No! She's on _our_ side!"

… Mostly.

Due to their… _Disagreements on life_ , Cloud and Tony were arguing over which side Tifa was on.

Said bartender had a look of utter boredom on her face as the two fighters were tugging on her arms.

"Carolina was tired from fighting Tex and York! That doesn't equate that she'll automatically lose to Meta!" Spider-Man argued.

"Oh, so _now_ the 'she's tired' excuse is valid!" Tony replied harshly.

Tifa sighed. Many of Yang's haters had complained that she wasn't tired despite being clearly sleep-deprived.

"Yes! Because it was more clearly shown!" Cloud countered.

Tifa had to give it to Cloud on that one. But it also didn't explain why her less… _Honorable_ fans enjoyed downplaying Adam's abilities so often. In her opinion, it was the same thing as downplaying Loz.

"Right. The chick who couldn't beat the guy who the Blood Gulch Crew could take down is going to beat the scariest marine in the galaxy." Deadpool pointed out.

Then again, Adam also tricked Yang into attacking him by attacking _her…_

"She only had Wash backing her up!" Steve pointed out.

Tifa wasn't a fan of Blake if that wasn't obvious. Abandon _her_ best friend will she? If she shows her stupid ears around here, she'll make out with Yang right in front of her just to spite the cat girl.

Huh, where did that come from?

Wait, were the two idiots still arguing over which side she was taking?

"The brute shot can slice all of Carolina's weapons in half! You can't fight if you have nothing to fight with!" Dante replied.

Yep. They were still arguing. Funny how this debate went from civil to… Well, it was still rather civil compared to every other fight. With the other fights, bones were broken. For _this_ fight-

 _POP!_

Her shoulder got dislocated.

"OW!"

Tony and Cloud dropped the brunette, the latter rushing to her aid, "Tifa! Are you alright?"

"My shoulder got dislocated because you two were measuring dicks. WHAT DO YOU THINK?" She snapped.

"Sorry, we didn't know that-"

"Well of course you didn't know!" she cut off, "You and your stupid selfishness Stark! Your hotheadedness gets other people in more trouble than it does you!"

The room went silent. Nobody expected Tifa to snap like that. She's usually so nice and caring. And something just… Snapped.

"I'm outta here."

The brawler left the room, carrying the food out on her one arm.

Tony and Cloud were left shocked. Neither of them were expecting her to be this hostile.

"I-I should-"

Cloud placed his hand on Stark's shoulder, "Don't man. Just… She just needs to cool off for a bit."

"If you say so…"

There was a large moment of nobody talking until Deadpool decided to chime in, "Meta managed to hunt and beat several other freelancers."

This got other people back on track with the debate, "Yeah? Well Carolina's not like the rest!" Spidey countered.

Tony and Stark got their second winds back, and started back up with gusto, "Carolina's shield managed to stop an entire building of rubble from crushing both her _and_ Wash." Cloud said.

"Hah! As much as I want the hero to win this fight, Meta doesn't even _need_ a shield to tank a crapton of bullets. Remember Wash using that minigun?" Tony countered.

"I'd like to point out that the only reason he escaped was because he used a malfunctioning time displacement unit." Spider-Man replied.

"Malfunctioning?" Cap asked.

"Yeah," Spidey continued, "Wyoming was able to use it to reset time. All Meta could do was stop or slow it down."

"Ah. Got it."

* * *

"Can't believe they went and did that…" Tifa grumbled. "Huh, I've never snapped like that before," She mused, "Maybe Yang is rubbing off on me." She shrugged to herself.

"Alright, now this might hurt a bit…" Mega Man started.

"Don't bother. I survived a supernova, remember?" Tifa snarked.

"It does gravity damage. A freaking ant could survive it." The blue bomber replied.

"Also it wasn't even an actual supernova." Astro Boy replied.

"How so?"

"I've been watching Neil Degrasse Tyson's _Startalk_ , and the Earth's sun _can't_ go supernova." Astro replied, "It also says that the sun will actually become a planetary nebula. Which, apparently, is weaker and more peaceful that a supernova. It also takes longer for it to happen too."

"This is why I hate things using the 'supernova' name." Tifa muttered, "None of can even come close to - AUGH!" She glared at Mega Man.

"I warned you that it would hurt." Mega Man defended.

"Whatever. I'm going to my room." She grumbled, picking up her food.

"Yeesh. She's been like that since some jerk revived the debate." Astro muttered.

"I thought that it was because someone said that Yang was a glass cannon because she lost her arm." Mega Man thought.

"Pfft!" Astro waved off, "If that were true, then Guts would also be a glass cannon."

" _Who_ said I was a glass cannon?"

"AAAAHHH!" The two robots screamed, noticing Guts entering the med bay, with many scratches, cuts, stab wounds, and - It would be easier to list the injuries he _doesn't_ have, alright?

"Whatever. Where are those damn beans?" He shrugged as the two robots were still panicking.

* * *

 **Deadpool: You aren't helping the debate die by mentioning it Dumboob.**

 **Coming from the guy who left a bunch of bias accusations on** _ **Ratchet and Clank vs. Jak and Daxter**_ **?**

 **Deadpool: At least** _ **I'm**_ **not bringing a debate back up.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet?**

 **Nobody Alexis. That person's a nobody.**

 **Deadpool: Ohh… You mean - *BANG!* Augh!**

 **Thank you Alexis.**

 **Alexis: *Holding up her shotgun (Named 'Lone Star') and smiling* Tweet tweet!**

 **Oh, right. The disclaimer. Thanks for reminding me.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **All characters belong to their respective franchises. I don't own them - Hey! What do you mean by 'someone has to'?**

 **Alexis: Tweet.**


	49. Why Tifa fainted, and more comparisons

Tifa was irritated. Having your shoulder dislocated would do that to a person. She had her and Yang's food on hand and was walking towards the room. "Damn debates. Making me snap like that." She fumbled around in her pockets for her keys and turned the lock.

When she entered the room, she dropped the food at the sight of what she saw.

* * *

It was worth noting that the ones who sided with Meta had a similar experience with either A.I, technology, being demonized, or being manipulated.

Tony was on his side because of his sympathy for being manipulated by an A.I (Nobody ever let him forget about his abusive boyfriend).

Dante was on his side due to being demonized by his well, demon heritage.

Bowser sided with Meta due to knowing what it's like to be a villain.

Deadpool was on 'team meta' because… He's Deadpool.

The ones rooting for Carolina had their own more _personal_ reasons.

Spidey sympathised with how she took responsibility for her actions. And the fact that she reminded him a bit of MJ.

Cloud was on her side because Tifa was friends with Yang, and Yang's homeworld was made by the same people who made Carolina's world.

Flash and Quicksilver both liked the fact that her armor enhancement was speed-based.

Master Chief once worked with Carolina's friends, and another time, he met her mother. Chief wanted to see Carolina win the fight.

And despite the fact that Tifa wanted to stay out of it for Yang's sake, she was rooting for Carolina. Mostly because Yang needed more friends around… Well, that and the fact that having Carolina's autograph was a good enough equivalent to having Pyrrha's.

Yeah, Yang still owed her that autograph. How nobody pointed that out is beyond me, but whatever.

Cap appreciated her dedication to her friends. And while he had admitted that many of her victories came from having a team backing her up, she was still very much a team player despite her competitive nature.

There were even bigger comparisons between the two than most thought.

Meta was simply a tank while Carolina was basically a jack-of-all-stats.

Then there was that little fact that Carolina was at a different skill level when she was in project freelancer, and when she was with the BCG on Chorus.

* * *

Yang sighed as she carried Tifa to the medical room. Apparently, the bartender had fainted. Yang had no idea why she had, Tifa just… Did.

Mega Man and Astro Boy apparently weren't in the room anymore, so Yang set about looking for something to shake her friend out of her coma.

"Where the hell is that stuff?"

Yang needed a way to shock Tifa's system, she had already placed her in the proper recovery position on a cot so Tifa could properly recover.

She snapped her fingers, "Right, some fruit juice should do the trick!"

Yang left the room to find the kitchen.

By this point, you probably figured that this is the point in the story where a new person comes into the room and tries to help despite someone else already trying to help.

The next person who walked in was Princess Peach. "Oh dear." She placed her hand on Tifa's forehead, checking her temperature.

"I should try to find an energy drink for the poor girl." She figured, remembering what to do when someone faints.

She started out of the room when she heard moaning come from the cot. "Ohh… Ugh…"

"Maybe I should get Cloud. He mentioned that Yang isn't up to coming out of her room for a bit, so he's probably the next best one." Peach reasoned.

* * *

"Carolina's entering the fray with Epsilon. How does _that_ work?" Deadpool

"Hey, if Crunchbite and Omega can bring Flowers back from the dead, then Charon Industries can do it for The Meta." Spidey replied.

"Honestly, I'm surprised that people want to see this 'Carolina' person fight that Pyrrha girl." Pietro mentioned, "That's basically the equivalent of sending Stark over there to fight my pseudo-father." He gestured toward the Avenger in question.

"Hey!" Tony replied indignantly, "I can demagnetize my armor, you know!"

"Okay, let me rephrase that." Quicksilver started, "It's the equivalent of sending you to fight one of our resident thunder gods and expecting you to wreck them." He corrected.

"Hey, I could _totally_ wreck Raiden's shit!" Tony replied.

"Right." Spider-Man drawled out, you can beat a guy who could teleport right into your arc reactor, and forcibly overload it."

"He has a point, Shellhead," Deadpool pointed out, only that symbiote armor of yours could stop him."

"And even then, you'd have to start with that move to begin with. I don't see you beating _any_ of the gods we have here."

"Shut it, Strife." Tony grumbled.

"Cloud? Cloud!" Princess Peach entered the room, searching for the swordsman. Upon locating him, she grabbed his arm, "Cloud, Tifa's fainted! We need to do something!"

"What?" Cloud's eyes widened, "Let's go already. She probably needs our help!"

* * *

Tifa was groaning in discomfort. She had seen something that she thought that she would have never seen in her life. Something that was basically a crime against nature. She had seen-

"Hey, Tifa. Peach said you were in the med-bay. What happened?"

Tifa got up slowly, trying not to exert herself, "I saw something. It was…" She shuddered as she recalled the memory.

"It's alright Tifa. Just tell me. We can work through it together." Cloud comforted. "Now, what happened?"

"Okay," Tifa took a deep breath, and exhaled, "IsawYangandshehadshoulderlengthhairanditwasunnatural!" She said in one breath.

"What?"

Peach perked up, "Oh, she said that she saw Yang with shoulder-length hair and that she found it unnatural." She said as if she was reminding someone what day it was.

"What was this about my hair?" Yang walked in.

She had a grey jacket on, and long jeans. Stitched on one of the legs was a cartoonish bumblebee design. An orange tank top was under her jacket. Her emblem was on her left sleeve, and the right sleeve was tied off.

But, as Tifa had said, the most noticeable thing, was Yang's once luscious, vibrant waist-length hair, was now just past her shoulder blades.

 _THUD!_

"Oh, come on! Really?"

* * *

 **This is a good place to stop. Right?**

 **Deadpool: Hell if I know. But I** _ **do**_ **know that Meta will win.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet TWEET!**

 **Deadpool: Aw, c'mon, Al, I know you're a lot like Tex and all, but that still doesn't mean she's your daughter.**

 **Wade, I think she just wants to root for Carolina.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet…**

… **You're really not helping to stop those quips.**

 **Alexis: Tweet *Sweatdrops*…**

 **Just for that, you're doing the disclaimer.**

 **Alexis: *Now holding up a sign that covers the disclaimer. Y'know, I don't own these characters and all that legal stuff.**


	50. This is chapter 50

"Holy shit, that fight was awesome!"

"I don't give a crap that our side lost, that fight was E to the P, I and C!"

Cloud blinked, "Wow, I'm… Actually surprised that you're such a good sport about this Wade. Honestly, I figured that you-"

"Still total bullshit that Meta froze like that, but still epic!"

" _There_ it is." Came the inevitable quip from the wall-crawler.

"Wait, guys shut up, she's coming in here!"

The room went quiet, as the fighters waited for the famous freelancer to appear-

"CONGRATS ON THE WIN!"

 _BANG! BANG! BANG! BANG!_

"Uh, Carolina, I think they're friendly."

"Sorry, Church. I'm not used to this sort of thing." Carolina embarrassingly admitted.

"Well, you only hit the guy in red and black. So, at least that's something, right?" Epsilon offered.

"Dammit! _Every. Time!_ "

"Wade. Shut up. Your healing factor can let you regen from a _severed arm_. A few plasma shots wouldn't even be that much of a problem."

"Stow it Cloud! This was my favorite suit!" Wade started to cry anime tears.

"How? You have over seventeen more that are just like that!"

"I wore this for the opening night of my movie!" Deadpool wailed.

"Whatever." Cloud waved off. "Hey, where's Carolina?"

* * *

"So, where do you think a person could go to find a place to watch a movie?" Carolina asked.

"How the hell should I know? This place doesn't have any specific schematics. Hell, the only thing I could find was an old blueprint for an apartment complex." Epsilon replied, "And not a very flashy one at that."

"Well, we can at least say that they upgraded from tha- OOF!"

"Watch it. I'm walking here."

"I'm Sorry."

Yang froze. A shudder ran down her spine as she turned around, "Take off that helmet."

"Uh, what?"

"Take. Off. That. Helmet." Yang pressed, red glistening in her eyes.

"Okay, okay." Carolina complied, removing her helmet to reveal red hair, and green eyes.

"Pyrrha?" Yang whispered after her eyes watered a bit.

"Uh, no. Her name is Carolina. She just fought Meta, and we're wondering if…" Epsilon stopped for a bit, noticing the blonde having a bit of a freakout, "Hey are you okay?"

"Don't talk to me like that please. It just feels weird for some reason."

"Uh nah. Think I'll just keep talking. Maybe it'll annoy you a bit." Church chuckled.

"Epsilon, do you really have to be like that?" Carolina asked as she put her helmet back on.

"Hey, I thought we established that if I weren't the memory of Alpha, that I'd be his asshole side." He replied.

"Shut it dad." Yang replied before realizing what she just said. "Holy crap, you sound like my father."

Epsilon looked towards Carolina for a second, "Church. If you do what I think you're going to do, I swea-"

"Tell us where to find the movie room, or you're grounded, Jensen." He cut off.

"Shut it!"

 _BANG!_

"Hologram. I am a hologram. And what the hell kind of weapon is that?"

"It looks like a shotgun. That is also part gauntlet." Carolina observed.

"Oh great. First Meta with his knifle, and now _this chick_ with shotgun gauntlets. I bet Sarge would _love_ her." Epsilon muttered.

"Seriously though. Why does she sound like Jensen without the lisp?" Carolina wondered out loud.

"Can you please stop talking? You're reminding me of my dead friend. And the mental image of her conversing with my dad is making me _really_ uncomfortable." Yang requested.

"Oh, uh sorry for reminding you of your friend, I guess?" Carolina said confusingly.

"Stop apologising! Seriously! She did it all the time!" Yang was getting more agitated by the moment, and was getting increasingly more uncomfortable.

"Look, just tell us where we can find a theater, and we'll stop talking for the rest of the way." Epsilon bargained.

Yang took a deep breath, and exhaled. "Fine." Her response was exasperated, as if she just wanted to get this over with.

* * *

Tifa was looking around for Carolina. She had a pen in her hand, and a camera in the other. She was owed an autograph from someone who was at the top of a combat ranking system, and Carolina was definitely the best freelancer.

She also happened to be the _only_ confirmed freelancer alive apart from agent Washington, but that didn't change much.

"Oh, hey Yang!"

Yang's expression brightened up a bit, "Hey Tifa, what's up?"

"I'm looking for Carolina. Do you know where she is?"

Yang twitched a bit, "That Pyrrha wannabe is in the movie room with that hologram friend of hers. I think they're watching a romantic comedy or something." She managed to say.

"Okay, thanks sunshine." Tifa replied, noticing that Yang hadn't called her by that typical nickname that she'd usually use.

"No problem Tifa."

Tifa sighed, getting used to Yang _not_ calling her T was going to get some getting use to.

* * *

"Seriously though," Spider-Man sipped his milkshake, "Sarge is a jerk. Abandoning his kid and wife to join the army."

"You got that right, web-head." Clint was playing darts and talking to the wall-crawler in question, "Bet he didn't even tell them about his name change."

"You got that right." Spidey agreed, getting back to doing the crossword.

"Seriously though," Oliver was also playing darts, and managed to land his dart on the bullseye, right next to his two other darts and Clint's, "Is it really a surprise that they're related?"

"Not really." Iron Man quipped, doing some equations on a holo-screen, "Though siding with Meta made me feel like an idiot when _Griff_ sided with him."

"It's not like you're new to the concept of being an idiot." Quicksilver mentioned.

"How did you figure _that?_ "

"Phoenix Force. Charles Xavier. Ring any bells?" Pietro responded condescendingly.

Tony merely grumbled in response as Flash multitasked between laughing at him, and playing against Quicksilver in high-speed ping pong.

"I bet Ryu and Raiden are excited to see some of their friends soon though." Flash noted.

"I can already hear the debates." Wolverine said, opening his beer with his claws.

"It's an MK vs SF fight. We haven't had one of those this season. Should be fun to watch."

"Oh yeah."

* * *

 **I just realized that this is chapter fifty.** _ **Fifty!**_ **Maybe I'll do something special in the title or something…**

 **Deadpool: Hey X, do you know any good tailors?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet?**

 **Deadpool: The machine in there is shoddy. It doesn't even use the right material for my stuff!**

 _ **That's because you toss it in there with your weapons.**_

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Right. The disclaimer…**

 **Ahem, All characters belong to their respective bananas- WADE!**

 **Deadpool: What?**

 **You replaced 'owners' with 'bananas'!**

 **Deadpool: So?**

 **AUGH!**


	51. The chapter of angst

"First 'MK vs. SF' fight for the season. You must be excited to see your friends _get over here_ , huh Hanzo?"

The yellow clad ninja sighed, "I'm not in a very good mood, Cloud. I doomed her friends to being what I used to be, and almost got her ex killed."

"Right. That Shinnok thing." Cloud sighed, "Y'know, I've been trying to fill the 'pun void' that Tifa's been missing since Yang started acting all gloomy. Heh, can't even get excited for my remake that's coming up."

"I don't have much going on in my life. I try to fill the void with competitive gaming, protecting Earthrealm, cooking meals and such, but nothing really alleviates the sorrow in my heart." The former spectre lamented.

"Hey, it's been pretty rough for a lot of us. Clint just murdered Banner in his world, and Iron Man's been dealt with all that shit after that movie." Cloud offered in comfort.

"Perhaps. But," Hanzo sighed, "There are just those days when you ask yourself: Does it really matter in the end?" He took another swig of sake, "I mean, we're all just fictional characters. We'll all eventually become irrelevant, and forgotten eventually. What's the point of really going on?"

Cloud looked at the reflection his drink as he sighed, "I don't know, man. All I do know is that we made a big enough impact on people's lives that we're still talked about today. At the very least, we've resonated with some people." He replied.

"Well, I guess the big question really is 'why are we here?' huh?" Hanzo said back.

"Maybe there's a reason we were created, and maybe there isn't a reason. All I know is that we touched people. We touched them in a way that makes people love us for who we are."

Hanzo chuckled, "That's pretty deep from someone who's 'just a brawler.'"

"You have existential crises for someone who's 'only relevant because of a gore mechanic'" Cloud shot back playfully.

"I guess so."

* * *

Yang sighed at the computer monitor in front of her. Apparently, there were still some people who wanted her dead. Both from her world, and from the real world. No matter where she turned, she always found scorn sent her way. She rubbed her temples as she tried to recall the number of people from her world that _didn't_ leave her.

Her mind couldn't come up with anyone.

"Hey, sunshine. Strawberry Sunrise?" Tifa offered as she walked in the room that the two shared.

"Thanks Tifa," Yang offered a hollow smile, "But I'm good."

Tifa looked down. Her efforts to try and cheer Yang up weren't working. Everyone from her world kept leaving her, and even people from the real world still hated her. She would enjoy it if Yang were to call her by that nickname that Tifa suggested for her all those years ago. Hell, she wanted to hear one of Yang's puns again. She had tried to set her up to make one several times to no avail.

It was heartbreaking to see a powerful young woman like Yang so broken.

"I'll just leave it here then. I'll be going out." She offered, "You know my number if you need me."

"Thanks Tifa. That's very kind of you."

"My name _is_ Lock _hart_. So, I'd hope that I'd be heartfelt to others." Tifa replied.

Yang's reply was a hollow chuckle, "Nice pun. But, I'm just going to rest a bit."

Tifa frowned. Yang's primary schedule was essentially 'eat, sleep, use the restroom, sleep, eat, and repeat'. With moments of sorrow and hating herself in between.

"Okay. You have a nice rest then…" The older woman replied, softly shutting the door.

* * *

Unlike the other two, Ryu was in a good mood. He was excited to see a friend, and Chun Li was also looking forward to seeing the Killer Bee at the establishment.

Dan was also enticed to rooting for his fellow Street Fighter as well.

"So, it's assassination techniques versus militarized training. I'm putting my money on the gal who can kick almost as fast as I can." Chun Li mentioned.

Bowser, who was also in the room, had something to offer, "Maybe. But that Sonya girl can summon that drone, and isn't afraid of using explosives to win a fight." he said, looking up from his book.

"Cammy can just throw a knife at them. She _is_ a knife-thrower, you know." Ryu countered.

"And she _did_ manage to kill a number of other trained fighters. My father included." Chun Li added.

"Rose beat her though," Dan mentioned, before noticing the glares that Chun Li was sending him, "N-Not that it says anything about her overall skill, I'm just saying." He nervously tried to correct himself.

"The gal _can_ control the Psycho Drive." Ryu offered, trying to get the heat off of his fellow Ansatsuken classmate.

"Maybe, but Sonya managed to beat Scorpion, Jax, _and_ Quan Chi in rapid succession." Bowser said.

"To be fair, they were weakened because Quan Chi had lost his connection to Shin-butt." Dan replied, intentionally getting Shinnok's name wrong to show how little he thought of him.

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to wait for the fight." Ryu said, trying to wrap up.

"We'll discuss this later." Chun Li growled, still seething with anger at Dan for trying to downplay her rival slash friend.

"I'll be here then." Bowser replied.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Damn, man. That's a lot of angst that you have there.**

 **Yeah. I guess it is. But, let's face it. This is practically the year of angst. Very few of these guys are getting happy moments on their own worlds.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet…**

 **Well not** _ **all**_ **of them. I just said 'very few of them are getting happy moments.'**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Yeah. They do deserve better. 'Specially Guts. The dude lost his family, his friends, his ability to sleep soundly at night-**

 **Deadpool: We get it! And B-T-Dubs, I did the disclaimer about how you don't own these not-as-awesome-as-me schmucks while you were talking with Lexi over here.**

 **She doesn't like to be called 'Lexi' Wade-**

 **BANG!**

 **Deadpool: Damn… Lone Star...**


	52. A short villain's chapter

"So, Meta buddy, how do you feel?"

The Joker was bugging the Meta, that's what he does. He annoyed pretty much anyone who ended up in the infirmary. It was kinda his thing. He always considered laughter to be the best medicine, and employed it at every opportunity- Even when the person wasn't injured to begin with.

"Grr rgg…"

"Oh, _that_ bad, huh buddy?" Joker rhetorically asked, "Yeah. I remember when _I_ got a batarang in my eye. Didn't bother me, of course, Batsy was just joking around. I know he loves me."

"Rrckk… Grckk…"

"Gasp!" The Clown Prince of Crime held his chest in mock hurt… or genuine hurt, it's the Joker, who really knows with him? "Do you really think?"

The Meta tried to slap the psychopath away, "Ragh!"

"No!" The Joker denied, "That Cat-Braud could _never_ steal the heart of _my_ Batman."

"Rrgh…"

"Maybe I _should_ send him a present… Do you think he'll like people's fingers or ears?"

"Grra…"

"Bah! That goody-two shoes wouldn't know a good gift if it bit him in the belfry! I should send him a nose. Good talk Metty, ol' boy. You _really_ _are_ a good conversationalist!" He pat the armored fighter on the back, oblivious to the Meta's efforts to get him to go away… Or- You get the joke now, right? - Okay, good.

"Grhh…" The Meta was relieved to be free of the insane psycho-clown for at least a little while.

"Locate _him…_ " "Find _him…_ " "Find others…" Must be whole…" "She will pay…"

Once Maine could get the to shut up, he would have some peace and quiet…

Then again, this wasn't Maine. At least, not anymore.

* * *

"Why doesn't Marvel have any villains in this blasted place?" Lex was a little irritated. The closest person to a Marvel Villain was Doctor Doom, and he outright _refused_ to be associated with the 'fellow cretins' in this dank, grimy, messy, and downright dangerous hotel.

"Silence Nightmare. Your incessant prattling is getting on my nerves."

Oh great. Now Ganondorf was complaining too.

"Quiet sourcerer. Green Arrow's _Boxing Glove_ arrow could take off your damned jaw!" Lex growled.

"Tch, I won. You can't change that." Ganon replied.

"Oh trust me. If I could, I _would_ change that result. Your arrogance is almost on par with that of Stark's. And _that's_ saying something." Lex sneered.

"Care to put your money where your mouth is?" The Dark Lord sneered.

 _POW!_

Lex's punch sent the demon king flying into a wall. He then turned towards Nightmare and narrowed his eyes, "You want some as well?"

"You… You cannot harm me…" Nightmare growled.

"Correction," Lex took a swig of his drink, "I can't _kill_ you, but I _can_ make you feel pain." He said menacingly.

"How so?" Nightmare pressed.

Lex pushed Nightmare away using his finger, "Joker's venom can effect the likes of Wonder Woman."

"So?"

"Wonder Woman is an amazon warrior crafted by the _gods themselves_." Lex replied, "You do the math."

Nightmare's response was a simple growl.

* * *

 **Well this was short.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet?**

 **Wait, he's not with you? I thought Wade was -**

 _ **Knock knock knock.**_

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

… **No. Wade wouldn't knock. Uh, who is it?**

 **?: Oh… I think you know…**

… **Oh shit. OH SHIT! ALEXIS, GET THE GUNS! I'LL BARRICADE THE DOOR WITH THE DISCLAIMER!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet!?**

 **IT'S THE JOKER!**

 **Alexis: TWEET?**

 **I'LL FIND WADE'S NUMBER! JUST GET THE GUNS! BEFORE WE ALL DIE!**


	53. We react to RVB instead of DB

…

…

…

"Damn. Just… Damn."

"Ya got that right, sugar. That's just… Wow."

"Are you two talking about the fight?" Carolina asked as she passed Rogue and Chun Li.

The striped mutant turned to the freelancer, "No. we're talkin' bout the new episode of yer show."

"Episode fifteen." Chun Li clarified, "It was… It was deep." She trailed off.

Carolina motioned for the two to move over so she and Epsilon could watch the video as well.

* * *

Captain America was heading over to the med bay so he could talk to Ryu, "Hey Ryu," he waved, "I know that you were rooting for Cammy White back there. How is she holding up?"

Ryu waved back, "She's doing pretty good." he smiled before looking down a bit, "Though, she does feel bad that she couldn't end our losing streak."

"Ah. I see. To be honest though," Cap continued as Ryu's gaze looked back up again, "I felt bad that I lost the streak for my friends. Felt like I let them down" he muttered.

"Well, she put up a good fight. But that tech just gave Sonya the edge." Ryu mentioned half-heartedly.

"To be fair though, if Blade didn't have all that equipment, your gal would have won." Cap reasoned.

"I guess so." Ryu admitted.

Cammy started struggling, "Ugh…" She moaned in pain.

"Hey Cam."

"Hey there, soldier."

Cammy's eyes opened slowly as she squinted to adjust to the light, "I lost the fight…"

"Forget about the fight. The important thing here is you," Ryu assured, "How do you feel?"

"Like I got bisected. Ugh, Where is that Kombat chick?" Cammy asked.

"I think she's in the mess hall chatting with Raiden." Cap recalled, "Why do you ask?"

"Just… Wanted to get some tips on how to improve my skills. Aside from that, I heard creating a team attack around here was popular." She mentioned.

"Yep. Hanzo and I have this move where he hits the target with his kunai, and pulls them straight into my Shin Shoryuken." Ryu chuckled, "Ah, the time we used that was _priceless_. Made half the heroes on their toes for three whole weeks."

"Who started that trend, anyways?" Cap asked.

"It was the turtles. They were already an established team, so it was only a matter of time before the other heroes decided to make team attacks too." Ryu recalled, "Hey, what's yours, anyways?"

"Batman places several explosive batarangs on my shield, then Spider-Man flings me towards the target. When I'm _just_ close enough, Batman detonates the batarangs." Cap said.

"Wow. Impact _and_ explosions. It must hurt like a bitch." Cammy joked.

"Steve, she said a bad word. You going to say something about it?" Ryu laughed a bit.

"I swear…" Cap rubbed his forehead, "You do that _one_ time, and you never live it down."

"Like people are going to let _me_ live down 'Joudan Sokutogeri', or as it's better known," Ryu cleared his throat, "'diarrhea joke foot'."

"Wait, seriously?" The Killer Bee asked.

"I blame google translate." ryu huffed.

Cammy started chuckling as well. Ryu only rolled his eyes. He was only here because Chun Li asked him to check up on her.

* * *

Carolina and Church could only stare at the screen they were looking at.

"Caboose should _not_ be this deep. It feels unnatural." Epsilon said.

"I don't know Church…" Carolina started, "He… _Does_ have his moments. And I do seem to recall _you_ needing me to pause the video so you could go dark for a bit. Care to explain _that?_ "

"I don't need to explain myself to you if I don't want to." Church said quickly. A bit _too_ quickly.

"Uh huh." Carolina smirked.

"I'm telling you! I didn't need to stop and get myself together after that scene! I didn't!" He denied all too specifically.

"Whatever lets you…" She trailed off, "Hey, do even sleep at all?" Carolina asked.

"Idunno." Epsilon shrugged.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Damn, that episode hit me right in the feels! What about you X? Alexi?**

 **Screw… You…**

 **Alexis: Tweet…**

 **Deadpool: What did** _ **I**_ **do? I refilled your fridge!**

 **The goddamn** _ **Joker**_ **made his way in here!**

 **Deadpool: So? And hey, what happened to your nose? I've been meaning to ask why it's missing.**

 **Joker decided to steal it for whatever reason. I'm waiting on either a senzu, or a biomechanical nose to arrive.**

 **Deadpool: How'd you afford it?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet…**

 **Deadpool: You rented out the disclaimer? Wow. that's kinda pathetic.**

 **Shut up.**


	54. Tracer blinks into the debate battle

"So, who's up next on our regularly scheduled house of slaughter?" Pietro asked sarcastically (And impatiently, for those of you wondering.).

Tifa looked at the screen, "It looks like a gal from that new _Overwatch_ world."

Yang was also in the room, chatting with Sonya. She looked up at her friend, "You are going to have to be more specific Tifa. There are dozens of gals from that world."

"Oh, right!" Tifa exclaimed, still uncomfortable with Yang's drastic personality shift, "She's one of the good guys."

"Still doesn't narrow it down much." Sonya noted.

"She's foreign."

"So is every fighter from _our_ world," Chun Li said, gesturing towards herself and Cammy, "It's not that special."

"She sounds like Scarlet." Tifa deadpanned.

"We all have a 'Scarlet' in our worlds, Lockhart." Sonya deadpanned just as equally.

"Yeah," Pietro added, "Is it _your_ Scarlet," He gestured towards the bartender, " _Her_ Skarlet." He went over to Sonya to emphasize his point, "This one's Scarlet," He motioned towards Yang, "Or _my_ Scarlet?"

"Yang's Scarle- It's Tracer. Okay?" Tifa grumbled out.

"Little early and suspicious to use her this early, huh?" Sonya asked rhetorically.

"Like the use of that stupid _Test Your Might_ thing wasn't?" Chun Li asked harshly.

Cammy placed a hand on her friend's shoulder, "Easy there, Chun Li. They let _me_ have that car breaker, and the survival of Balrog's punches."

"And to be fair, you can't dodge forever." Pietro added.

"Like Bayonetta?" Yang deadpanned.

"Burn!"

"So…" Tifa started, "Possible opponents?"

"Scout, from that _Team Fortress 2_ world." Pietro called, "Fast-paced fighters are always fun to watch. At least _then_ it doesn't feel like it drags on forever."

"Mellka from that _Battleborn Eldrid_ place. Having two fighters with similar weaponry isn't uncommon." Cammy stated.

"That Saki girl from _Sin and Punishment_ could make a good opponent." Yang said.

Tifa raised an eyebrow "Uh, Saki is a _boy_ , Yang."

"Oh." Yang realized, "You learn something new every day…" She muttered.

"What about that Kim Possible gal?" Chun Li asked, "Both are agile, and have an ambiguous lesbian-like relationship with an odd-colored girl on the opposing side." She rattled off.

Tifa scoffed, "If having an ambiguous lesbian-like relationship with an enemy is what it takes, then we should add Yang's sister, and that Piper girl from the _Storm Hawks_ universe. They would be just as good." She joked.

Everyone laughed or chuckled, until a certain blonde registered what Tifa had said.

"Wait, what was that about Ruby?" Yang asked.

Nobody was in the mood to tell Yang about the dreaded 'Fallen Petals' ship that had sailed a while ago. And while that was _mostly_ due to the fact that the majority of the room prefered the insane 'Cinder is Ruby's mother' theory over having them be romantically involved, it was also due to the fact that the only time Tifa had seen Yang act like her old self was when some idiot (Likely Wade) said that Ruby would get stomped by Maka from that _Soul Eater_ universe.

"It was nothing Yang." Tifa assured, "Totally nothing…"

"Y-yeah! We were talking about…" Cammy trailed off, still recovering from the phantom pains of the fight she was in had slowed her reaction time a little bit.

"How she and that Weiss girl got off on the wrong foot!" Pietro interrupted.

"Yes. That is what we were referring to." Sonya lied. (Hey, if the girl can crush the arm of a mech with little effort, then she has a right to be afraid.)

Yang simply got up, backed out of the room, and did the 'I'm watching you' gesture with her hand.

"Whew! That was close" Chun Li stated after there was considerable distance between the room and Yang.

"Agreed"

* * *

"Well, these message boards are encouraging."

Bayonetta nodded, "You got that right, Dante. But to be fair, they _do_ have a point."

Cloud looked towards the Umbra Witch, "How so?"

" _I_ lost. Ivy lost. And even Cammy lost. Us british gals can't catch a break."

"Well to be fair," Cloud offered, "Who expects the woman with only one non-rematch win under her belt to beat the champion of a fighting tournament?"

"He has a point there," Dante noted, "It's like expecting Vega to beat Liu Kang- It's not going to happen."

"Okay, I'll concede that one." Bayonetta admitted, "But it's still discouraging to see that sort of stuff happen."

"What about Ryu's fans?" Cloud asked, "His universe hasn't produced a winner since Akuma."

Dante raised an eyebrow, "What, does Blanka not exist anymore?"

Cloud slapped his forehead, "Totally forgot about him. Thanks for reminding me."

"Someone has to make sure your brain doesn't fall out. And considering that Tifa is too busy trying to get her girlfriend to cheer up, it's clearly _not_ going to be her."

Once Dante's words registered, everyone covered their ears, expecting the usual scream of defiance that would come from one of them.

* * *

 **Cliffhanger, bitches!**

 **Deadpool: So, how's your cyborg-nose?**

 **Pretty good. It keeps me calm in certain situations, and lets me block certain smells if I need it to.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet?**

 **No. No the disclaimer is still being rented out. Maybe Gigi's using it for whatever project she's working on. Then again, she never really tells me anything.**

 **Deadpool: At the rate you reference the guy, I'd be surprised if you** _ **didn't**_ **marry Layman.**

 **Shut up Wade.**


	55. I don't have a clever chapter title

"It's The Scout."

"Well, of course it's The Scout. We all knew it was The Scout. If it wasn't The Scout, that would just be ridiculous." Oliver replied.

"No need to be sarcastic, Ollie. It was expected." Flash replied.

"I was making a reference to my reveal with that Clint guy." The Emerald Archer replied.

"I know. So, who do you think's going to win?"

"Going off of stats, and the guy vs. girl win-loss ratio, I'd have to side with Tracer." Oliver reasoned.

"She _does_ have a higher HP stat than The Scout, and can manipulate her personal time to blink all over the place." Flash noted.

"Blinking definitely gives her an edge." Oliver replied.

"The Scout can do that 'Bonk!' Thing. I'd have to say that would give him an incredible edge." Jak said as he walked into the room.

"Oh yeah," Daxter agreed, "Invincibility could win out."

"You know he can't attack while using it, right?" Oliver called.

"So? Invincibility is invincibility," Jak replied, "It can win in almost any situation."

"Except for your fight with the walking armory" Flash quipped.

"Nice." Oliver high-fived his friend.

"Well, we'll find out soon enough then, huh?" Daxter challenged.

"Game on!"

"Loser has to become the winning combatant's servant for three weeks!" Flash wagered.

The four fighters agreed on the deal.

* * *

"Uh, Cloud. What are you doing?"

Cloud, Dante and Bayonetta all had their hands on their ears, with their eyes shut tight. Thus, they didn't hear, nor did they see Yang walking by.

"Bayo? Dante?" She tried again.

Yang searched her memories, to try and see what could have caused this behavior. Only one thing came to mind.

She groaned, "Oh, for fuck's sake," She cleared her throat, took a deep breath, and calmly said the five words she hoped would get the three to stop freaking out, "We're not in a relationship."

"Hey, Yang. What's up?"

"Not much, Cloud." Yang replied with a half-hearted wave, "What were you two talking about that made the conversation go in the direction of 'Tifang'?"

"We were looking at the message boards. People are freaking out over a chick who's probably going to get gameplay mechanics to gauge her stats-"

"She's fighting The Scout from the _TF2_ universe. Both of them are gonna get gameplay mechanics to gauge stats." Yang interrupted.

"Hmm." Bayonetta muttered, "Oh, hey! There are people coming back to defend you, Love." Bayonetta realized.

"Great. What now?" Yang groaned.

"One of those assholes who makes his hate for you practically his M.O is apparently getting accused of not even knowing Tifa's world that well. Or yours for that matter." Dante mentioned.

"And if his comments are any indicator, he's insisting that one of your fans isn't allowed to use that _Word of God_ trope that he's used for nearly a year." Cloud added.

"Wait, seriously?" Yang asked, "Which asshole?"

"Hmm? Oh it's-"

"UGH!"

The four people turned to see Batman holding a package and grumbling about something.

"Yo Bats! What's up?"

"It's Joker. He sent me a nose." The Dark Knight grumbled.

"A fake nose? Like those Groucho Marx glasses?" Dante asked hopefuly.

"No. A real, genuine human nose. Where he got it from, I have no idea, but I'm not keeping it." He growled.

"Well, no sane human being would want to carry around a severed body part." Yang agreed.

"Wait, what about the theory that Blake is carrying your severed hand around to delude herself into thinking you're fighting alongside her?" Bayonetta asked.

Everyone stared at the Umbra Witch.

"Hey, I'm more partial to her using the other half of Celica, but it's still a theory." She defended.

"Actually, both weapons are named 'Ember Celica'. I don't know why people think they're separate names, but they're both basically the same weapon." Yang corrected, "But, if there's anyone I'd trust to have it, it would be her…" She trailed off.

"Well, her _and_ Ruby. But that's about it." She backtracked, "Not that it matters. With _my_ luck, Adam probably has it as a trophy." She muttered.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Blondie, buddy old pal-O-mine, I doubt that _you_ have that kind of luck. Now Guts or Spider-Man, I can see. But _you_? I don't see it." He said as he wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

"Thanks for the pep-talk, but I'm hitting the gym. I have some… issues to work out." Yang sighed, and then she left.

The trio went back to talking amongst themselves, "Seriously, someone needs to snap her back to her old self."

"I doubt that there are a whole lot of people who can do that, Dante." Cloud sighed, "By the looks of it, she just hates everything. Herself, her world, a few of the fans…"

"Well, who could we get to snap her out of it?"

"It'd have to be someone who can remind her that she's not alone. Or someone who has experience dealing with the sort of stuff she's gone through."

"Who here would _want_ to do that?"

"I can think of one, but I don't think that he'd want to do it in the first place."

"Right. Maybe Carolina? Maybe hearing a familiar voice would help her get back on her feet…"

"No. T told me that Yang felt uncomfortable around her. We can't count on Carolina."

"I know that she isn't someone who's lost the most, but she hasn't had the best life."

A sigh, "Since when did she deserve all this hate?"

"I don't know…"

Footsteps started towards the gym. Following it was a large metal object rattling a bit.

* * *

 **And cliffhanger's over. I'll be working on a** _ **Teamup of the Eon**_ **after the battle, so you guys have that to look forward to.**

 **Deadpol: Okay, coo- HEY!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Deadpol: He spelled my name wrong back there- AND HE DID IT AGAIN!**

 **Get the disclaimer back, and it won't happen again. Promise.**

 **Deadpol: Like you misspelled Grif's name back in chapter 51?**

 **Yeah yeah. One 'f'. I've watched the series enough times, y'know.**


	56. Guts: Swordsman, DemonKiller, therapist?

Yang sighed. She wasn't heading towards the gym, she was going towards the garden that Peach and Zelda had insisted on making. Not very many of the others were excited for it, but today, Yang was grateful that it was here. She walked over towards a stone bench, and laid down.

Yep, right on schedule: self-loathing. After this, she'd probably get something to eat. Her scroll buzzed. She fumbled around in her pocket for the device to find a text from Tifa.

 _T Said: Hey sunshine. I'm watching a movie. You wanna watch two?_

 _T Said: * too. Stupid auto-correct._

Yang carefully texted back her response.

 _Maybe later tifa._

Tifa's response was almost instantaneous.

 _T Said: Okay. Talk later?_

 _Maybe. Idk._

Yang placed her scroll back into her pocket, and sighed. Sure, it was nice that Tifa was doing her best to cheer her up - hell! She did it for Cloud, but at the moment, she just wanted to forget about the hate. Forget about the rage. And just forget about all the loss. She closed her eyes and tried desperately not to think about-

"Mind if I brood with you?"

Yang's eyebrow rose as she raised her eyelids., "Guts. Didn't expect you here."

Guts snorted, "You still haven't answered my question, kid."

Yang got up and sighed. She moved over and patted the space next to her. "What do you want?"

Guts shrugged, "Like I said, I'm just here to brood."

Yang let out a hollow laugh, "Misery loves company, am I right?"

"You seem to be one who avoids it though." The swordsman replied.

Yang straightened herself, "Are you going to try and cheer me up? Because you aren't exactly Mr. Sunshine y'know."

"And _you_ are?"

Yang was silent for a moment. "Why are you _really_ here?"

Guts shrugged, "Maybe I'm looking to see if your life stacks up to mine in terms of tragic."

Yang scoffed, " _Please._ Nobody from my world can match you in the 'tragic backstory' category, or any other category for that matter. Hell, only Yatsuhashi could stand a chance against you in an actual fight. Maybe if we were to combine everyone's own personal tragedies, we could come close to about half of yours, but-"

"I have no mother, and neither do you. We both lost our childhoods; I had to fend for myself, and you had to take care of your sister when your father shut down, and we both lost an arm trying to protect a loved one. If anything, you come pretty damn close." Guts cut her off.

Yang was stunned. She wasn't expecting this. "I-I don't have to deal with demons every day." She tried.

"Maybe not physical demons, kid." Guts replied, "But you got your own personal ones to deal with. And let's not forget the amount of abandonment issues and people in your world who hate you."

"If anything, my brand should be reacting to all the demons you're carrying with you."

Yang stared at the ground. It was true, she _was_ carrying around a lot of baggage. She may have had a rough life, but she didn't want to be Guts. Brooding, needing to be careful around her loved ones, and -

"Lockhart is in the movie room. I'm sure she wouldn't mind rewinding the flick - whatever it is, if you decide to drop in or whatever." Guts said as he walked off.

Yang was left to think to herself. She inwardly chuckled to herself. "For someone who went through all that shit," A light smile graced her face, "he's a hell of a guy to talk to about problems."

* * *

"So, Tracer was trapped in the time-space continuum? Damn, most people would have gone insane from going through stuff like that."

"Can't be as bad as being someone's puppet for most of your life." Cammy replied.

Chun-Li nodded, "I guess so. But not many people know what it's like not having a mind to call your own."

"You rooting for anyone in particular?" Sonya asked.

"My only choices is either the agent of a disbanded illegal task force, or an impatient runner who has issues with his siblings." Chun-Li retorted, "None of them are really appealing to me."

Cammy disagreed, "I'm one for Tracer. Gotta have that British support somewhere in there." she shrugged.

"If she wants to help people, that's fine with me. The Scout just seems to be in it for the fight." Sonya pointed out.

"Doesn't seem all too brave either." Chun-Li mumbled, "Any ideas as to why the fight starts?"

"The Scout accidentally kills an Omnic?" Cammy offered.

"Maybe Tracer wanders in his territory or something." Sonya said.

"I'd have thought that The Scout does something stupid. Like break something in the museum." Chun-Li replied.

"That makes sense."

"I guess so."

* * *

Tifa was in the theatre room. She was watching a movie. Well, she wasn't really watching. Her mind would always wander to her friend. All she wanted to see her friend. Not the saddened figure that Yang was, the girl who had so much love in her heart, and yet, was so lonely. She wanted to see the joyful young woman again. The girl who could defeat a monster on her motorcycle in a single punch, and still be soft enough to hug people and have a pun at the ready to make some people groan, and others laugh.

In truth, Tifa had always found Yang's puns to be somewhat lame and pathetic. But, there was always that hint of effort, that made her laugh. Training with each other had given the two a feeling of knowing. But, after Yang had to go off and record her show, the two hadn't been able to see each other as often as they wanted.

Until late October of 2015. Then there was all the rage. People wanted to hunt down Yang. People wanted to hurt her friend. It had gotten so bad that Yang had to hide out at Tifa's place to escape it all. The fact that people had been so filled with hate for her to the point that they thought that they shouldn't be allowed to be friends was disappointing.

And when Yang lost her arm protecting her friend, the hate had only gotten worse. People were demanding a rematch. Claiming that if Yang was missing an arm and emotionally drained, that the fight would be fair. It was at times like these that she held contempt for her fans. Then there were times like when Yang's fans had disrespected her and made her feel weak. Tifa held contempt for them.

Yang also held contempt for those people as well. But when Tifa's fans voiced their hate, Yang would never disagree. Instead, she would always stay silent. Never saying a word.

She sighed. She wished that she could do something to make the hate stop for Yang. She had been through so much. Only very few people didn't hate Yang in her universe. Yang had only a few defenders in the real world. Others either didn't care, or openly hated her.

"Hey Tifa- uh, T. What're you watching?"

Tifa looked up. Her friend had a soft smile on her face. It was obvious that Yang was still trying to hide the pain, but she was also trying her best to get past that.

"Uh," Tifa looked towards the screen, trying to remember what movie she put in, " _Antz_."

"That old Dreamworks movie?"

"Yeah. It's a bit of a comfort knowing that one person could make a difference if given a choice." Tifa replied sheeply.

Yang was silent for a moment. "Do you want to watch it together?" She finally asked.

Tifa looked up. She had a small smile on her delicate face, "Yeah." She shifted over to make room, "I'll rewind so we can see the whole thing."

Yang laughed internally, "Thanks." she noticed that Tifa had moved the armrest up. Offering to cuddle with the blonde.

"No problem."

"You're the best…" Yang felt the warmth of Tifa's hug that she was rather famous for, "T."

The two didn't even last ten minutes before falling asleep, cuddling in a display of trust, and acceptance of the future.

* * *

 **Deadpool: I don't have something in my eye, YOU have something in your eye!**

 **Uh, I think you meant to say-**

 **Deadpool: SHUT IT X! I'm not getting emotional!** _ **You're**_ **getting emotional! I'm** _ **leaving**_ **!**

 _ **SLAM!**_

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet…**

 **Yeah… Yeah I guess so. Typical disclaimer stuff… I guess I can do something more upbeat in a few chapters. I gotta get all this angst out before it consumes me.**

 **Alexis: *Puts comforting hand on back* Tweet…**

 **I need… I need something to make this less of a feels fest.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Yeah. Yeah I saw it. I got a** _ **TvTropes**_ **page. Guess that's something to be excited about i guess. Doesn't have the full works though. No funny page, no heartwarming page, nothing on tearjerkers or nightmare fuel. But, it's nice to know that it's there. It makes me feel like I'm making a bit of a difference.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **Yeah yeah. Shameless plug. Whatever.**


	57. Running solves my probems 'cept for Wade

"Well, aren't they a cute couple?" Peach asked, gushing a bit at the two brawlers that were cuddling in the theatre room.

"Shh," Bowser replied, "If they hear you, they'll get mad."

"But they're cute together. And I didn't specify if it was a romantic relationship," Peach continued, "They're cute like that. Like a little toad and their mother. It's _adorable._ "

"Well…" Bowser noticed Tifa tightening her grip on her friend, "Okay. I guess it _is_ pretty cute." he admitted.

"See!" Peach whisper-shouted, "They're cute together."

"Just keep it down." Bowser replied, "I'll go see if Mewtwo can't lend us his telepathy or whatever."

"Telekinesis technically, but close enough." Peach corrected

* * *

Jak and Daxter were discussing with Hanzo about the two upcoming combatants… Well, Jak and Daxter were talking, Hanzo was busy cooking dinner. Every week or so, he would cook up something for a small group of people. This week was Guts.

He wanted Griffith's head on a platter, but since that was in short supply, the next best thing was a bowl of noodles with several kinds of meat. Guts needed the protein to keep swinging that sword around after all.

Cloud was also getting some food as well. Hanzo recalled that Cloud wanted a hearty steak dinner.

"All I'm saying, is that Scout is faster. And we've seen what happens when speed is factored in." Jak ranted, "Sonic, Tails, Flash - They all were faster than their opponent. Plus, Scout has a bigger arsenal."

"So, Me, Sonya and the two that you lost to all have that in common." Hanzo replied, carefully measuring the spices he was putting into Hercule's pasta. He was very specific about the amount of oregano that was supposed to be put in.

He was holding bell peppers when he was describing it, though. So, who knew what Hercule was thinking?

"So we agree that Scout's better speed and arsenal will win out."

Hanzo sighed, "And when Scout's ammunition runs out?"

"Tracer will be defeated before that happens." Jak refuted.

"Yep," Hanzo replied sarcastically, "Because as we all know, The Scout can heal damage in an instant." The yellow-clad ninja stared at the wine in his hand. He mumbled something in Japanese, and put the wine down.

"He's still faster."

"It's not that huge of a margin," Hanzo replied, downing a swig of his sake, "If Tracer is smart, and she should be considering she's an expert pilot, she would be able to outwit the boston blowhard."

"His arsenal is still better." Daxter offered.

"And Tracer still has infinite ammunition," Hanzo said, "The Scout's overconfidence and cockiness would cost him the win."

"How would _you_ know?"

" _I_ know nothing. But I'm sure that Hank McCoy could shed some mathematics on the subject." Hanzo replied.

"Fine. We'll ask him." Jak replied indignantly, "C'mon, Dax."

"Hang on a second, Jak."

"Daxter what are you doing?" Jak asked, without turning around.

"Uhh…"

"GET OUT OF THE PANTRY YOU WEASEL!" Scorpion bellowed.

"Alright, we're running!"

* * *

"So Dante, who're you rooting for?"

"Why are you even asking me Wade? You hardly ever pay attention to other people's opinions." The half-demon sighed, "And when you _do_ , you usually ignore them unless they coincide with your own opinion."

"Interesting choice there, buddy."

"Why do I even bother trying to reason with you?" Dante lamented.

"I agree, it _is_ a rather nice day out." Deadpool replied.

Dante put his large pizza slice down, "I'm obviously not gonna finish this…" He muttered.

"Yeah, it's a nice new suit. Do you like it?"

"And that answers my question."

"So, who do you think the author is rooting for? He asked me to stop spying on his comments."

"What autho- Y'know what, nevermind." Dante rushed, And since when have you ever honored another person's request?"

"When that person can take chimichangas off the menu, or worse…"

"There's something worse than some unknown, likely _imaginary_ 'author' taking your favorite food off the menu?" Dante deadpanned.

"He could write two girls making out and _not let me watch!_ " He shuddered.

Dante rolled his eyes, "Wow. Two girls who probably want some private time to themselves, and _you_ don't get to watch. Such a heinous crime." He replied sarcastically.

"Okay, one: Ha! You said 'private'!"

"Real mature…"

"And second: Tell me _you_ wouldn't want to see it too. I dare you."

Dante merely grumbled in response.

"HA! _KNEW IT!_ "

* * *

 **Let me explain it to you; the average sniper round travels 800 meters per second at a minimum. Tracer was a little less than 9 meters when Widowmaker made her shot. Tracer managed to react in just a bit over a hundredth of a second.**

 **Alexis: *Feverously taking notes***

 **Now, I took a look at that** _ **Meet The Scout**_ **trailer, and that whole 'Outran a train' thing feels like it was blown a little out of proportion. Scout already had a head start, and he didn't** _ **outrun**_ **the train, he sped across the tracks.**

 **Alexis: *Still taking notes, also nodding* Tweet tweet.**

 **Deadpool: Hey, watcha doin'?**

 **I'm trying to educate the masses of how Tracer could win the fight because of her-**

 **Deadpool: Her ass?**

 **Dude.**

 **Deadpool: What?**

 **We both know that only Widowmaker is allowed to tap dat ass.**

 **Deadpool: Ah, a** _ **Widowtracer**_ **shipper, huh? I'm more partial to Pharmercy myself.**

 **Alexis: Tweet?**

 **Deadpool: What can I say? I love a gal who can make deals with Death… Say-**

 **No Wade. I'm** _ **not**_ **going to write you in a foursome with Pharah, Mercy, and Lady Death.**

 **Deadpool: Okay, first off; Why nooottt? Second; Why do you call her** _ **Lady**_ **Death? What's wrong with just Death? And thirdly; c'moonnn! Just imply it happened off-screen.**

 **To answer your first question:** _ **Because**_ **. The second: It's a habit that I can't drop… Plus, Jean has her own Death that's male, so I use it to differentiate. And thirdly: Get out of here before I slam your head against the disclaimer!**

 **Deadpool: What good is that going to do? I can't die, remember?**

 **I'm aware of that. But I** _ **do**_ **know that it'll hurt like a BITCH!**

 **Deadpool: Wubwubwubwubwub!**

 **Alexis: *Shaking head as if to say "Why do I live with these two?"***

 **I WROTE THIS THING AT NEARLY 3:00 AM! I'M GOING TO GET YOU TO SHUT UP IF IT'S THE LAST THING I DO!**


	58. Cheers loves!

Dante and Spider-Man were finished with seeing the news of Tracer's victory. The Brit managed to get a pulse bomb onto the Boston Brawler before Recalling away to safety.

"So…" Dante began.

"... So?" Spidey continued.

"Scale of one to ten, how angry do you think fans are going to be about Tracer's win?"

"Considering that Scout didn't have every single piece of equipment," Spider-Man started, "fifteen."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Yeah, I'm with you on that one, web-head. They probably tried to make dramatic moments look like that was real time too."

"So, they're basically saying that Tracer and that Black Widow wannabe can manipulate their own gravity then. Which tips the fight even _more_ in Tracer's favor then." Spider-Man pointed out.

"Using that 'logic', Tony can't take a punch that's moving about eight inches per second." Dante chuckled.

"Wait, really?"

"Yep. Apparently, dramatic moments aren't in slow-motion. Which means that The Iron Man armor is flimsy." Dante quipped.

The Wall-Crawler's eyes widened, "But, by that logic-"

"Tony's armor from _Civil War_ is about as solid as the bias accusations for _Meta vs. Carolina_." Dante finished.

"Probably would have used a different example for it, but yeah." Spider-Man replied, "Hey, since we're talking about her, where _is_ Tracer anyways?"

* * *

Meanwhile, in an obvious Gilligan Cut, we see Tracer celebrating with Bayonetta, Cammy and Ivy.

"Britain _finally_ wins!"

"Way to go, Oxton!"

"Definitely deserved that win."

Tracer blushed, "Aw, you're making me blush, loves. It wasn't _that_ great."

"No, it was spectacular!" Bayonetta disagreed, "You can react to a sniper round. I thought I was going to win due to _my_ reaction time, but alas, Dante isn't that far behind in terms of speed." she dramatically 'lamented'.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Nevertheless, you earned your win." she patted the pilot on the back, "It is good to see that at the very least, _she_ didn't choke."

"You remember that you only got revealed to be a contestant because you got admitted into a _Smash_ game at the worst time, and you never hear the end of it." Bayonetta huffed.

Ivy rolled her eyes, "Hey, what did Overwatch need that briefcase for, anyways?"

Tracer shrugged, "Dunno. But whatever it was, it was bright."

"Maybe it's a piece of that jet that you flew." Bayonetta joked, "That would be an interesting twist."

"Doubt it, love." Tracer replied, "That combination doesn't make a lick of sense."

"Speaking of combos, Ken is fighting next." Cammy pointed out, "I bet Ryu is happy that he no longer has to fill in his spot as 'Excitable Fighting Guy' now."

"I figured that he'd be happy to see his best friend here," Tracer said, "I'd be pretty excited to see Winston here."

I guess so-"

"Hey, Flash I found her!"

A red streak entered the room, "Sweet!"

Oliver walked up to Tracer, "Hello, my name is Oliver Queen, but most people call me Green Arrow here." He held out his hand, "Great to meet you, big fan of your work."

Flash stepped up next, "I heard that you were trapped in time or something, care to swap stories of encounters with time travel?" he offered.

"Sure loves!" Tracer blushed. She was excited to see new heroes to be friends with, "And maybe you can explain to me why that Bowser bloke is here as well."

"Peach keeps him under control."

"He's actually a nice guy once you get to know him."

* * *

"Damn 'Calvary.' How'd that broad _do_ that?" Scout groaned.

"It was her 'Chronal Accelerator' last I checked." Jak replied, Can't believe that Hank was actually _right_ about that reaction time…"

"Ugh whatever." Scout groaned. He waved off a senzu bean that Daxter offered him, "Nah. I've had worse. I'll be bouncing back in a week, tops."

Jak sighed, "This'll make it so you don't have to wait a week, though."

"Eh, it's probably for the better," Daxter mentioned, "Our supply of these things has been running low, and the shipments are starting to deliver less of these things."

"Still can't believe that stupid Brit won." Scout complained. "Piloting can't be _that_ hard, can it?"

"You seem to to be under the impression that Piloting is something you can just go to a store and buy lessons to do so."

"What do you want, Tony?" Daxter begrudgingly asked.

"He wants to check up on one of our new members." Captain America replied, walking in behind him.

"Translation: Cap talked me into it." The armored Avenger quipped.

"Tracer felt a little… _Off_ to me a couple times, but overall, she _is_ trying to defend herself in a fight to the death." Cap muttered.

Tony rolled his eyes, _everyone_ acted a bit off when in the arena, "To be fair, she also had a more… _Depressed_ reaction when she found out that Amelie-"

A brief scream of despair came from a different room.

"... What was that?"

* * *

Deadpool looked up for a moment, "Huh. I think someone is trying to steal the old ship-tease gag… Or the author is setting this up in the event that Widow-bitch shows up."

.

.

.

"Wade…"

"Yeah Blonde?"

"How the hell did you get into our room?" Yang asked.

"I'm wondering the same thing myself really. Maybe the author is doing some lazy 'Wade shows up in a place where he's probably going to get beat up scene.'" He rambled, "Lazy asshole."

"I'm pretty sure that nobody understands your whole obsession with this 'author' person, but can you get out of our room please?" Tifa asked, doing her best to remain calm.

"Yeah, sure. I just wanted to see you two cuddling. I heard Peach talking about it to Zelda, and I wanted to see if clothes were involved or not." Deadpol shrugged.

"Dammit, bastard got my name wrong _again._ " He whined under his breath, " _And he's making me whine too?_ " he whined even louder.

"Screw this, I'm gonna have to write a strongly worded letter to the bastard. And by 'Write a strongly worded letter', I mean I'm gonna beat the crap out of him!" He teleported out.

"Any Idea what the hell he was talking about?"

"Not a clue." Tifa replied.

"Well, I'm bored, you wanna go watch some TV or something?"

Tifa stretched her arms out a bit, "Yeah sure."

* * *

"Weird. I thought I heard someone say… Nevermind." Tracer stuttered.

"Someone you couldn't save…" Barry said more than asked. He had his mask down to make Tracer more comfortable.

Tracer sighed, "A few, actually… It was hard on everyone at Overwatch. Me and Mercy especially." She had a slight melancholy frown on her face.

"We all have at least one of those, Lena. Don't beat yourself up about it." Oliver offered.

Tracer looked up, and smiled. "I guess so. So, I heard that there are these 'team attacks' that most pairs that show up like to do around these parts?"

Oliver chuckled, "Oh yeah. Clint and I have this one where he stuns them down with a shock arrow, and I follow up with my Boxing Glove Arrow-"

"Boxing Glove arrow?" Tracer tried her best not to laugh.

"Yeah. A Boxing Glove Arrow. Because sometimes I want to punch someone who's really far away." Green Arrow replied as if he rehearsed this over a million times, "Anyways, after that happens, we both pull out an explosive arrow, and fire."

"Yeah. Me and Quicksilver have one where he forces the target into a mini-tornado, and as they're falling down, I hit them with Speed Force Lightning. This is immediately followed up with Pietro hitting them with a high-speed punch." Flash added, "It hurts like a bitch, or at least, that's what Deadpool told us when he started tearing into Quicksilver for, and I quote 'a brain that's so stupid, it thought you could have even stood a chance against the Flash.'" He said, mocking the Merc With a Mouth while using air quotes.

"Sounds like fun. Maybe Scout can stun the target with his baseball, and I come in to toss a pulse bomb on the bloke, and we open fire until it blows up or something." Tracer thought aloud.

"Clever."

* * *

 **Deadpool: And Another thing- Wait, what?**

 **Your rant wasn't shown, Wade. People have no idea why I'm not a pulp at the moment.**

 **Deadpool: But- But-**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Deadpool: Yeah, I** _ **know**_ **what he threatened, but the audience doesn't know that!**

 **You wanna voice your thoughts though?**

 **Deadpool: Eh, I'm not complaining. At least we get to see dat ass outside of a body cast.**

 **See Wade? Look for the positives.**

 **Deadpool: Still feels like Scout was nerfed.**

 **Eh, in a way, the fans can claim the same thing about Batman. He also wasn't given his full arsenal.**

 **Deadpool: Don't you have a Goku-Superman chapter to work on?**

 **I already have it ready. In fact I had it ready before I wrote** _ **this**_ **chapter. Made a separate file for it and everything so I could have one prepared at all times. Much like the disclaimer that's about to fall on your head.**

 **Deadpool: Wait, what- *SLAM!***

 ***Disclaimer reading "I do not own the characters represented in this fic. All characters belong to their respective creators. Please support the official release." drops on Wade's head.***

 **Had to get it made of concrete because I'm still renting out the old one, but I think it get's the point across.**

 **Deadpool (Muffled): Screw… You…**


	59. Teamup of the eon: Chapter 3

A barrier of dark energy was surrounding a village. And our heroes were just arriving to the scene.

"All this negative energy doesn't look good."

Superman nodded, "Yeah. But we have to through it. We gotta find Odium and stop his plan from succeeding."

Goku sighed, "I really hate to say it, but I sort of miss the days when we fought each other. It was so much simpler back then."

"At least nowadays, we don't have to worry about fans overhyping our abilities." Superman offered.

Goku smiled a bit, "I guess so." he powered up, "Let's roll!"

* * *

"WOrK hARdeR! MasTeR ODiUm doEs nOt tolERAtE YOu weaKLIngs beINg laZy!"

The workers Odium's latest herald was yelling at were mining away at the ground. They were told to look for technology hidden in the ground. It was supposedly left behind by a civilization that had come from the moon.

"Yes, master Ferned." A villager replied, "It would be easier if your barrier didn't sap away at our strength though- AAAUGH!"

Ferned turned the villager into ash, "i WiLL _nOT_ tOLEratE YouR paTHEtic eXCusES! YoU wiLL WOrK uNTiL YoU fIND tHE teCHnoLOgy, oR _diE!_ " He demanded.

"Y-y-y-yessir!" Another villager stammered, as he and his fellow 'workers' got back to work.

A small cloud of shadowy energy appeared in front of Ferned, and revealed a pair of eyes filled with malice and evil. " _Ferned, how goes your search for the technology I require?_ "

"It goES wEll, MAsteR. anD mY NewLY EnhaNCeD CurSE zONe wILl kEEp thOsE medDLinG 'hEroeS' OUt oF tHE waY."

" _And if they_ _ **do**_ _show themselves?_ "

"TheN THeY wiLL haVE tO FiGHt thrOUgH My aRMy. i wILL haVe mUCh tiMe tO PRePArE fOR thEM."

" _Be sure that you get the technology to me, Ferned. And do not fail me. I can still revert you back to your old form, oh so 'powerful'_ _ **Crimson Helm**_ _._ "

"Do nOT wORRy maSTeR. I SHaLL haVE mY SLaVES doUBlE theIR efForTS." Ferned replied.

" _See that you do not fail me._ " The smoke disappeared.

"SLavES! dOUblE YouR eFFOrtS. _NOw!_ " He roared, "faILUrE IS _NOt_ aN OPtiOn!"

The people of Kusa village all grumbled as they were forced to increase their efforts. All of them had one thing on their mind: _Who would save them now?_

* * *

Superman and Goku were fighting many new foes. As they too were embedded with a portion of Odium's dark energy, they were tougher than usual.

And with the dark energy, much of their power was cut off.

"I haven't had to use Super Saiyan Three since my fight with Beerus!" Goku noted, as he used a powerful blast of ki energy to eliminate several Imps.

Superman had taken battle to a few Chimeras, "Not having my immense power is also something new. It gives me opportunities to outthink my foes rather than overpower them." He noted, "I don't like not being able to save everyone, but it's a nice change of pace." He used his super breath to ice over a few of his foes, and shattered them with his own version of the thunderclap.

Indeed, the enhanced cursed zone had sapped away at the heroes' powers, leaving them with weakened forms of their abilities.

"Destructo Disk!" Several Imps were bisected, and some dropped strange-colored fangs as they disappeared in a small bloom of flowers.

Superman, not having such impressive attack names for his moves, smirked as he lifted the ground from under him, and proceeded to smash many opponents with the large chunk of rock.

 _CRASH!_

"Looks like they chose scissors." He chuckled.

With the field cleared, the two proceeded to keep moving towards the village Superman had detected a few minutes ago with his super-hearing.

* * *

"H-h-hey, demon!" A shopkeep called, clearly trying not to sweat himself dry, "We have something for you."

"WhAT IS it?" Ferned demanded more than asked.

"W-we found some of t-t-that technology you w-were looking for-" He stammered before getting interrupted by the demon.

"sO? WhaT Is taKINg So lONg?"

"W-w-we need h-help g-geting i-i-i-it out of th-th-the ground." The shopkeeper said nervously.

"VErY WeLL. i WIll dO whAt yOU aNd yOUr PEoPLe arE tOo WEaK tO do." Ferned begrudgingly said.

* * *

"Y'know," Goku said as he destroyed more Imps and Chimeras, "I heard from Vegeta that Ryu is always up for a fight for some reason. I thought he was more calm and collected than that."

"Grah!" Superman just threw off several Imps who had the bright idea to pile on him, "I heard from Spider-Man that he wanted to fill in the void since Ken hasn't shown up yet."

"I see." Goku blocked a pile-on with a ki barrier, "I wonder how 'Geets is doing without Krillin or Tien there."

"I wouldn't know." Superman shrugged as he used a nearby tree to hit a grand slam on a swarm of Chimeras, "I'd feel pretty lonely if my friends weren't around."

"Hey, if Ken _does_ fight, who do you think it'll be against?" Goku asked as he used his dragonthrow to smash an Imp into more Imps.

"Kung Lao, maybe? I wouldn't know. I'm not one who wants to enter the ring again unless I'm fighting _with_ you, not _against_ you." Superman replied.

"We're already doing that!" Goku responded, throwing several punches at his opponents.

"I know." Superman replied.

"Right."

* * *

"YeS… THiS WIll dO PErfECtlY." Ferned said.

"S-so… Are we free now?" A villager asked.

"yEs. BUt yoUr jOY shaLL nOt LASt LonG. mY MAstER wiLL ComE AnD destRoy _EverYTHinG_ yOU aLL KnOW anD loVe! ANd _EvERyTHIng_ elSE aS wElL!" Ferned laughed maniacally.

An Imp was flung from the forest, and towards his feet. The Imp meekly crawled towards his master.

"WHaT Is tHE meANinG of THIs?"

"M-master…" The Imp wheezed, "The heroes… Son Goku… And Superman… They come this way."

Ferned merely glared at the Imp before crushing his head, "FooL! I dO nOT caRE iF thEY coMe! LeT THem! i wIll dO whAt MY feLLOw heralDS couLD NOt: _DEsTRoY_ thE twO HeroEs!" He declared.

The villagers all clamored to an inn.

"We have to do something to help!"

"We cannot keep asking the gods to help us. The Celestial Envoy said it himself: We should take on some of their burden once in awhile."

"But… We're just _people_. What can we do?"

"I do not know."

"But we have to try something!"

"But what?"

"Yes. What _can_ we do against a being of _that_ might?"

* * *

"Kusa Village. It looks like they were trying to find something." Superman observed.

"It also looks like whatever the new guy was looking for, well… He got it." Goku added.

"COrrECt fOOLs! THe deVIce HAs alREadY BeEn sENt tO mY MAstER. AnD noW, I wILL deFEAt YoU!" Ferned declared.

"Many have tried, and none of them have done it so far!" Superman boasted,

"You might have what it takes to knock us down, but…" Goku looked towards his friend.

"Do you have what it takes to _keep_ us down?" Superman finished.

"OhH i _dO_." Ferned boasted, "mY EnHANceD CurSed ZOnE saPS aWAy aT yoUr poWERs. YOu arE buT siMPLe BUgS to ME!"

"Spider-Man and Ant-Man would take offense to you saying bugs are weak." Superman quipped, "But I'll take you on!" He charged at Ferned with the punch that made him famous: The Superman Punch.

"HA!" Ferned was thrown back into a large structure.

"He went into the Gale Shrine!" A villager called out.

"What?"

"The Gale Shrine." Another came out of the inn and explained, "It's said to be the place where Kazegami created his winds."

"And where the Serpent Crystal was held!" The Shopkeeper added.

"It's said to be able to dispel any dark magic that a demon is using." A young boy said, "You must get it back! It is what Princess Fuse has dedicated her life to protecting!"

" _Please._ Can you help us?"

Superman and Goku nodded without hesitation, "We'll get it back."

"And what's more, we'll beat that demon back to the gates of HFIL!"

"Thank you. Thank you so much, heroes."

"Right. We'll be back. Thanks for the help."

The two flew off, leaving the Kusa Villagers to stare up in awe of the two heroes.

"Wait, did he say _HFIL_?"

* * *

"WItH thE serPENt CRySTAl no LONgeR heRE, THOsE TWo wiLl _NeVEr_ defEAt mE!" Ferned gloated to himself, "PERfecT."

 _CRASH!_

"NOT SO FAST!" The two heroes burst through the doors of the shrine.

"AHhH, thE _HEroES…_ " Ferned mocked, "WHaT ARe yOu goINg tO Do whEn yoU arE deaD?"

"We'll walk it off! Now, surrender yourself, and come quietly." Superman demanded.

Ferned held out his clenched hand and poured dust out of it, "I'M afRAid thAt i canNoT ADheRE to THAt DemanD." He sarcastically said, "FOr thIS IS thE plACe OF youR DEMisE!" he yelled as he fired a blast of dark energy towards the two heroes.

"Dammit!" Goku realized, as he powered up to his third tier of Super Saiyan form to dodge the oncoming attack, "We'll have to try a different tactic then."

"CAreFUl. ThIs plaCE is SAcREd grOUnd." Ferned taunted.

"I've already memorized the entire structure, Ferned." Superman declared, "I can rebuild this place in twelve seconds, tops."

"BUt hOW wIll yOu HAvE tiMe to FIgHT ME," He gestured to a nearby window that had a view of the village, "WHen THe PEoPLe yoU tRY _sO_ HarD tO proTECt aRe beinG slAUghTERed?"

"What?"

Superman turned to Goku, "Take care of this Skeleton-Bull, I'll help the village."

Goku nodded, "Go!"

Superman flew out to save the village from the invading monsters.

"Let's dance!"

* * *

Superman was fighting off the Imp army. But with their newly enhanced dark energies and The Enhanced Curse Zone limiting Superman's power, he couldn't use his untapped power.

"Great Scott. These things just keep coming, with no regard to their own safety." He lamented.

Several imps started coming in, in massive droves.

Superman braced for an impact.

.

.

.

It never came.

"What the…?"

A man was at the top of Mr. Bamboo's home. He looked onwards towards the invading forces. "Evil beware! I am Yoichi, the greatest archer in all of Nippon! My trusty bow Goldenfire has been blessed by the Gods to never miss a single shot, and I shall not allow you to do harm to this place!"

The archer readied another arrow, and fired. It hit a Chimera right in the left eye, causing it to thrash around and hit several Imps out of the way.

Several howls were heard heading towards the village, and five dogs started to attack the monsters.

"The Kusa Five?" A man questioned, "I thought they were unable to fight because of their sapped power?"

"They were…" A spectral man said appearing, "But when they heard of a two warriors with great power who fought despite the odds, they moved to fight alongside them."

"They will defend this place. It is their duty to do so." A woman wearing a beautiful kimono said, also arriving, "My prayers may give them just enough power to help them."

"We will also help as well!" Several villagers stepped forward.

"I may just be an old man, but my Bamboo wares are the best in the land. I could create something that would help" Mr. Bamboo said, "Those fangs that your friend collected earlier are proving to be quite effective against these fiends."

"We cannot keep relying on the Gods to solve our problems, we must also take on some of their burden," A man stepped forward, "Thus, we will fight to defend our village, even if the Gods themselves cannot come to our aid!"

"Maybe if we pray for these heroes' victory, we could win!" A young girl said.

Superman chuckled, "Your belief in us heroes is what keeps us going." He got back up with the help of the bamboo cutter, "So thank you."

"Great hero of red and blue! We have more demons trying to get closer!" Yoichi called.

"Then let's stop them."

* * *

Goku's fight with Ferned was more of a stalemate. Even with the might of Super Saiyan Three, the Herald's newlyfound dark energy made him much more powerful than he was before.

"YOu CANnOt wiN. SO kneEl befORe mE." Ferned demanded after knocking Goku back.

Goku powered down.

"SO yoU FInALLy reaLIZe it IS poINtlESs tO RESist?"

"No. I just thought I'd do something I haven't done in a long time. I'm going to teach a person a few things you might want to know about Super Saiyans." He smirked.

"Oh, i knOw abOUt yoUR poWEr. MastER ODiUm tolD Me _aLl_ abOUt it. WHaT COulD yoU poSsIbLy knOw tHAT I alrEAdY DOn'T?"

"You're going to love this. Trust me." Goku smiled, "What you're seeing now is my base form." He gestured to himself.

His hair then turned yellow, and started standing on its end. His eyes were a fierce green hue as well, "This is a Super Saiyan."

Ferned merely grunted. He was aware of this form.

"And _this,_ " He continued as his hair became more spiky and more power resonated through his body, " _This_ is a Super Saiyan that has ascended past a Super Saiyan." he grunted, "Better known as a _Super Saiyan Two_."

Ferned was still unimpressed.

Goku's hair grew to the length of his brother, Raditz, " _THIS_ is what it's like to go further beyond _that_! I call this, a Super Saiyan Three." was the growl that came from his mouth.

"SO whAt? I haVE alREADy beSTed thIS foRM. WhAT ARe yOU GETTing aT?" Ferned asked, becoming increasingly more impatent.

Goku's smile became larger, "Just wait."

Power started to resonate throughout his body, as the very pockets of power around him became distorted and discolored, "THIS! IS TO GO EVEN FURTHER _**BEYOND**_ _!_ " Power surged through his body, creating ripples in the air around him, and causing minor earthquakes.

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

"WHaT IS ThiS? THIs POwER…"

* * *

" _AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"_

The earthquakes disoriented Yoichi's stance slightly, causing him to trip a bit, and misfired his arrow, missing the intended target. It, however, managed to hit an Imp that was hidden in the trees.

"What the…?"

"Are the Gods angry? Did we do something wrong?" A little girl asked, scared.

Superman shook his head, "No. It's my friend. And while he's angry, he's not angry at _you_. He's probably just powering up."

"This power! Only the Gods have come close to this! Are you two sure you are not Gods?"

"We prefer _not_ to be worshiped." Superman said, as several trees fell onto the Imps, crushing them and pinning the Chimeras.

"We will still tell your stories in legend, though. Allow us to do that much." A Merchant said, bashing away an Imp with his large sack of Yen.

The Man of Steel chuckled, "Alright. Just don't debate which one of us is stronger, alright?"

"Why would we? You two are extraordinary heroes! You shouldn't be fighting each other. You two should be doing what you are doing right now," Mr Bamboo said, hauling out more of his bamboo arrows that had some _special_ surprises in them, "Inspiring people to do what's right, and work hard to achieve dreams."

"That _is_ our job. Along with saving people." Superman said, as he noticed the Canine Warriors defeating several Chimeras at once.

"Thank you _so_ much, heroes."

"It's not a problem." Superman replied as he flew back into the fray. But, in the back of his mind, he was wondering ' _I hope you know what you're doing, Goku…'_

* * *

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"

Goku was still screaming, his voice managing to hurt the ears of the demon in front of him. He had not taken a single breath since he started his transformation. An spectral image of a giant monkey being flashed over Goku's body before wrapping itself around the Saiyan and turning its fur golden.

A great flash of light appeared, and blinded Ferned. When he looked back, his eyes widened.

A boot touched the floor, as a fist connected to an arm of pink fur clenched itself. Goku's red eyelids rose to reveal golden feral eyes that seemed to scream one thing: Destroy the Demon!

"Sorry about that," His voice had changed, he was now a being of pure power, "It's been a very _very_ long time since I used _this_ form." He chuckled, "I call this one…" He paused to crack his neck and knuckles.

"Super Saiyan _Four_."

* * *

The legends said that the two heroes that had saved Kusa Village had incredible power. Enough power to rival the gods themselves.

"That does it for the Demon's minions." Yoichi called as the sun rose over the village.

It was also said that a dragon of great power, one with scales of gold, that shone like the sun had devoured the demon. Rendering it a shell of its former former self.

"Thank you for repairing our village. We owe you a great debt!"

The legends spoke of a man, wearing a bright orange gi, who fought the demon and was the one who summoned the mighty dragon, and created a mighty beam of energy that was described as a 'wave of destruction'

"Please. Your thanks is enough."

The tale of the man in red and blue spread throughout the village. Children had pictures of the hero who had risked his life to save them. Many were of when he took several claws to shield several children from harm, and depicted him as a great man, with a body of the hardest metal, not even flinching.

"At least take some of our food as thanks. We do not think you have eaten in awhile."

Rumors spread around like wildfire. The man in the orange gi was said to be a monkey king, when people saw his tail. They said that they were making a journey to the unknown lands that laid in the west, and that they had disappeared in a shining light of pure goodness.

The other was a man of great inspiration. One whom many of the children aspired to be. He was a hero. They both were.

They were the legend that was feared throughout the dimensions. All evil feared them.

All but _one…_

* * *

" _He failed."_

" _That was to be expected, Malgore. What is important is that we have the technology to put the dark energon and this Dinosaur DNA to use."_

" _But Master, We still need more equipment and resources before we can go through with your plan."_ Malgore said.

Odium chuckled, " _Yes… And so we shall get it. Bring up the monitor. I wish to speak to Arô Gnart."_

" _The Tarkatan? Why?"_

" _He can bring me something that I need…"_

Malicious laughter filled the dark void that was the lair of the two greatest evils.

* * *

 **Holy shit. Over three thousand words in the story proper.**

 **Deadpool: These are your favorite to write, huh?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **Well, yeah. I'm tired of people pitting these two against each other. It was fun for a little while, but now it's just tedious. - Having the two fight each other I mean,** _ **not**_ **writing these chapters.**

 **Deadpool: Fair enough.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **It's almost as tedious as having to put a disclaimer about how I don't own these characters in pretty much every chapter.**


	60. Guess who's late to the reveal? - Me

"Ken's fighting next. Any ideas of who he's fighting?" Spider-Man asked.

"Not sure. I'm reading a couple forums, and there are some that are rooting for Blaziken for some reason." Dante replied.

Spidey thought for a moment, "Fire attacks?"

Dante shrugged, "I guess. One of the top picks is Sub-Zero though."

Despite the fact that only people with X-Ray vision could see it, Spidey rolled his eyes, "That feels like a stomp. If they _really_ want to use a kombatant from that world, I'd go with Reptile. Both started as clones of the mascot, then they eventually got their own story and moveset."

" _Ken_. The guy who practically made the term 'Shotoclone.' Has his own moveset?" Dante asked condescendingly.

"Well, he's more combo-based if I remember right. More focused on the Shoryuken, rather than the Hadoken." The web-slinger recalled.

"Fair enough. He doesn't have as many combos as Ryu though." Dante shrugged.

"Yeah. I'm personally hoping that he'll be fighting Terry or Blaziken though. The others have swords, and in a fight, that reach can make a big difference in determining one's victory." Spidey thought aloud.

"Good point. But Ken has been able to perform a powerful Shoryuken despite being stabbed and slashed in several places on his body by Vega." Dante pointed out.

"Wait, was that in that one cartoon or something?"

"Yeah. Personal favorite part of mine, especially since he _just_ got stabbed through the foot." Dante recalled.

"Well, _I'm_ sold. I like his determination in the face of the odds." Spider-Man exclaimed.

"There's something else that you can also appreciate him for," Dante pointed out, "He was protecting his girlfriend during that- Where'd you go?"

"Be right back! Getting a 'Go Ken!' flag!" was the spider's voice that came from the hallway.

"And yet for some reason, Deadpool complains about some 'heartwarming' page or whatever." Dante muttered.

* * *

"Hey Lena…" Cammy started.

"Hm, yeah love?"

"Did… Did Boomstick ever comment on your…" Cammy cleared her throat, " _ass_ ets?"

Tracer was busy trying to remember if there was ever a comment about her butt while Cammy was admonishing herself for using a pun that even Yang would groan at.

"Uhh, I don't think so."

Cammy was at a loss for words. "How old are you again?" Oh wait, no she wasn't.

"Twenty-Six, Cam'." Tracer answered, "You losing your memory or something?"

"Dear gods, it's the apocalypse. And not that blue dude who had a lackluster movie compared to _Days of Future Past_ Apocalypse, the actual apocalypse that is the end of the world apocalypse." Cammy said with the thousand yard stare. Voice filled with fear.

 _*THUD!*_

"What the 'ell… Hawkeye?"

"Sorry, I was practicing stealth training with Cap, and I overheard your conversation." He brushed himself off before grabbing Tracer's shoulders, "Are you _absolutely positive_ that Boomstick didn't comment on your ass?" He asked with haste.

Tracer was confused to say the least, "Uh, yeah, I guess?" She answered hesitantly. Seeing two heroes react towards something as trivial as this was strange enough as it is, and she wanted to know _why_ it was eliciting this kind of reaction.

"What's the deal with them?" Yang asked as she walked into the parlor to get some relaxing tea. She had taken to drinking more as part of her recommended therapy to deal with her… _issues_ , and she found it enjoyable.

"They're all bloody nuts I tell you!" Tracer complained, "All I said was that that Bloom-stick bloke didn't comment on my butt, and they start acting as if it's the apocalypse or something."

"Well, _Boom_ stick didn't comment on _my_ appearance" Yang commented.

"Well, at least it's not _that_ unusu-"

"Wait, you're not over eighteen, right?" Yang interrupted.

"No, I'm twenty-six, what does _age_ have to do with the bloody guy, anyways?" Tracer said irritatingly.

Yang sighed, "He didn't comment on me or Toph because legally, he can't, and I quote: Tap Dat Ass." She said in her best Boomstick impersonation.

"You sounded like his granny when you did that." Tracer commented.

"I get that a lot," The blonde commented, "look. The point is, is that he _didn't_ perv on you. The guy could barely make it through Cammy and T's rundowns without mentioning their butt and breasts respectively. It's basically unheard of around these parts that there's a rundown and he _doesn't_ perv on an attractive girl." Yang explained.

"You think I'm attractive?"

Yang hung her head down low, "Of _all_ the things I just explained to you," She took a deep breath, " _THAT'S_ the thing you pick up on?"

"Eh, you're not my type anyways. I prefer snipers, personally." Lena shrugged.

"Okay, see? It's lines like that that make the fans want to see you in a relationship with Widowmaker." Yang complained.

"Oh, and _your_ apathy towards the world and irritation to that Cat-Girl disappearing on you again doesn't make people ship you with her?" Tracer countered.

"To be honest," Yang pinched the bridge of her nose, "If it makes Wade stop trying to get me and T to make out, I'm fine." She said as she exited the room with her new tea container attached to her belt loop.

"Fair enough." Tracer agreed as she also walked out of the room.

Both were oblivious to the fact that Cammy and Clint were still quivering on the floor.

* * *

"Hey Scout."

"Yeah?"

Michelangelo gestured to a screen, "There are people who claim that there was something fishy with that fight of yours."

"O really, how?"

"Well, they claim that while avoiding a sniper is cool and all, hitting a wall makes it iffy."

"Using that logic, that means that Scout managing to survive being the rope in a tug-o-war is cool and all, but being beaten by the Spy, who is slower than him and used only a knife, makes it an outlier." Donatello replied, handing the Boston Brawler a slice of Chicago Deep-Dish Pizza.

"Ugh…"

"Can't forget how the hothead didn't actually outrun that train." Leonardo pointed out

"Now wait a moment you overgrown toitle! What do ya mean by di'n't outrun that train?" Scout pressed.

"You had a head start."

"You ran across the tracks just before it was going to turn you into paste."

"The train wasn't even at it's top speed at the time."

"Yer not even fast enough to dodge a damn rocket, how the hell are you fast enough to outrun a train?"

Those were the replies that Mikey, Leonardo, Donatello, and Raphael all pointed out in rapid succession.

"You had that prepared, di'n't you?" He deadpanned.

"Well…" Donnie, Mikey, and Leo rubbed the back of their heads.

"Yeah, we did. Donnie has an entire chart pointing out how your best feat that isn't iffy is how you killed a bear usin' a femur." Raphael replied.

"Raph!"

The cool but crude turtle turned towards the others, "What? It's true!"

"But don't _tell_ him that!"

"What do you mean by 'it's an outliar'?"

"Like you haven't exaggerated your heart stopping or your organs spilling out before." Raph pointed out, "And being hanged for a few seconds is _soo_ impressive." He mocked.

"I was thrown off the _edge_ ya stupid fro- ACK!"

Raphael grabbed the merc by the throat, "Let's get one thing straight here, 'cuz your head ain't: I am a _turtle_. Try callin' me a frog, and I'll introduce ya to the sharp end of my sais." He growled, " _Capiche?_ " he dropped him on the ground.

"Yeah yeah. Cap piece, or whatever. That broad wouldn't be so tough without that chronal… whatchamacallit or whatever."

"Chronal _accelerator_." Donnie supplied, "And to be fair, she'd be trapped outside of time if it weren't for that thing, so you're technically right."

"And I wasn't given my full arsenal! That broad got her full tech!" He whined.

"Can you even _carry_ all that equipment at once?" Leonardo asked, (not-so) genuinely curious.

"Well, no. But-"

"Tracer's full arsenal _is_ all that stuff she keeps on hand. Don't blame her for _your_ creators making it so you couldn't carry everything." Leonardo interrupted.

The Scout merely grumbled in response.

* * *

 **Deadpool: You seem to be calling out Scout's fanbase a little more than usual here.**

 **Like the Boston Blowhard isn't one who'd exaggerate injuries. He's a cocky, arrogant piece of crap, that I still have to write in a respectful manner, because I rely on the fans to get salty** _ **for**_ **me. Plus, I just found out that Ken is fighting that Terry guy from** _ **King of Fighters**_ **and I don't have the time to re-write this thing. I'm a little irritated at the moment.**

 **Deadpool: Uh huh. And you've never been irritated beforehand?.**

 **Well, I typically have someone to keep me calm. Right Alexis?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Alexis?**

 **Deadpool: Where is she?**

 **I dunno. Cover the disclaimer for me while I go look for her?**

 **Deadpool; Yeah, sure. Ahem…** _ **HeOwnsEverything!HeClaimedItYesterday**_ **\- *BANG!* Ack!**

 **I found her Lone Star. And it still has bullets too! Useful for shooting a guy who's trying to get me sued.**

 **Deadpool: Tch, figures. Thought that she's never that far away from that thing though.**

 **Yeah, me too.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Me & Deadpool: Wait a sec!**

 **Oh…**

 **Deadpool: Shitbiscuts.**


	61. Protect the Payload! pt 1

Wade and I have a bit of a problem. Alexis is missing, and we both have an inkling as to where she is.

 **Remember a few chapters ago, when Daxter and Jak commented about the senzu count being low? Well…**

Yeah. Joker, Meta, Ganon, Sektor, Deathstroke, and Fulgore keep attacking the shipment that delivers that stuff, along with everything else. Meats, spices, vegetables, fruits - Do you think they got the point, Wade?

 **Yeah. Probably. It also has all that other stuff. Like the cybernetic batteries for Raiden, chemicals for Web-head's webbing, a bunch of gadgets for Stark to mess around with - a whole lotta stuff.**

And Alexis, being the sweet girl that she is-

 **She shot me! And you!**

BEING the sweet girl that she _usually_ is, got onto the shipment to fend off regular bandits. But…

 **Yeah, Those six are FAR from being regular bandits.**

Not to mention that the shipment also contains the outlines for the next few storylines. They got onto that thing because Alexis was holding onto them.

 **And because Joker's a nutjob bastard, he cut off my legs and burned the stubs with acid AND fire. I won't be able to heal this thing for at least a few chapters.**

Those six also used their OWN mook maker to get themselves a small army of Tarkatans to give them backup.

 **Yeah, what we need is-**

*Knock knock knock*

 **What the hell?**

* * *

"Come ON Wade! Some of us want to use the massage room too, y'know!"

"Ugh, whatever Clint. I was done anyways." The Merc responded.

"Woah, what happened to you?" The archer asked as he noticed Deadpool literally dragging himself out of the jacuzzi room.

"Nothing. Just tried to rescue the shipment of our supplies in the time between cha-…" He looked towards Clint, thought for a while, then shook his head, "Nevermind. Point is, is that you know that shipment that we get every week that gets us a lot of senzu beans, food, and all that crap?"

"Yeah, it hasn't been showing up. Why do you ask?" Clint asked, a bit worried.

"Well, Joker, Meta, Ganon, Sektor, Deathstroke, and Fulgore took control of it, and are using the supplies right now."

Clint's eyes widened, "Oh crap! Without that stuff, we're vulnerable to an attack!" He realized.

"Who's want to attack us?" Snake asked, as he walked in, sans his cardboard box.

"The villains." Clint and Wade replied at the same time.

"Why?"

"They have our supply shipment."

" _Shit!_ "

*THUD!*

"Shadow? What the hell?"

Shadow dusted himself off, and glared at Solid Snake, "I was _trying_ to get the drop on this clone asshole, but he _always_ knows when I'm going in!"

Snake chuckled a bit darkly and tapped his eyepatch, "Solid Eye,hedgehog. I knew you were there the entire time." He took out a cigarette and lit it up, "We managed to pull some strings to get Otacon here too as a technician along with Sam's pal, Grim. He could help out too."

"Without a healer, you three are boned. And without our beans, we can't heal you guys quick enough to keep up our defenses." Wade pointed out, leaning against the wall.

Snake rubbed his chin for a while before snapping his fingers, "I think I know a healer that can help."

* * *

"I'll be happy to help!" Peach said with enthusiasm, "But I'll need Bowser to keep me covered. His shell was helpful in his workouts when people like Dante and Deadpool try dropping weights on him." She said.

"I'll help out," Bowser said, taking a sip from his tea (Still Peach's superior tea, if you're wondering.) "I'd like to get some payback on some of those guys for mistreating my Goombas and Troopas." He grunted.

"Well, we'll also need someone with experience escorting shipments- "

"Can you guys stop calling it a 'shipment'? It's a little long, and the author is tired of typing the damn word at this point." Deadpool interrupted.

"What do you want us to call it?" Clint asked, choosing to ignore Wade's comment about 'authors', 'typing', and 'fanfiction'.

Deadpool shrugged, "I dunno. Maybe 'Payload'? Seven letters, and only two syllables. Pretty convenient, if you ask me."

"Payload?"

"Going for the obvious, huh X?" Wade muttered under his breath.

* * *

"Woo!"

*BLINK!*

"HOO!"

"Tracer, can you calm down for a bit?" Snake asked, "We need to be focused for this mission. Ken and Terry are going to be here in about two weeks, and we need to be prepared."

Tracer suddenly appeared by the Metal Gear Super Soldier, "Don't worry, love. I won't let those rotten villains win so easily." She reassured.

"I can stick around here to get the payload off the truck, and recover." Deadpool offered.

"Sounds good to me." Shadow shrugged.

"Well, now all we need is some line to end this all off, and start the adventure." Deadpool pondered.

"I got one," Tracer brandished her pulse pistols in a heroic manner, and spun them in a way that would impress Robocop, and pointed towards the street, "Cheers loves, the cavalry's here!"

They all ran off into the street, ready to get the payload to the hotel in a safe, and secure manner.

* * *

Eh, figures that would be the line we end off on.

 **So, think they can do it, X?**

I have faith. Peach is basically support; Snake, and Clint are essentially defense heroes; Bowser is a tank, and I'm sure we're all aware that Tracer is offense, along with Shadow.

 **Clever. Think Alexis will be alright?**

I hope so. She's really the only character I can claim rights to, unlike the others. Plus, well, she's the one who keeps me calm when I'm talking about characters I don't personally like.

 **Like Scout?**

Yep. Not a fan of the guy. He over exaggerates everything. 'Team Player' and 'Role Model' my ass!

 **Speaking of, can ya shut up so I can stare at Tracer's?**

Sure. But if Widowmaker ever shows up, she's probably going to put a bullet through your head for doing so. Then again…

 **Hmm…**

 **Worth it.**

 **Jinx! Jinx again! **

.

.

.

 **Dammit! Jinx!**


	62. Protect the Payload! pt 2

"With this supply of Senzus, those heroes don't stand a chance!"

As the last chapter informed you, Joker, Meta, Sektor, Fulgore, Deathstroke, and Ganon had taken control of the truck that delivered the load of things that the heroes typically get. One of which being Senzu Beans.

"Grr… Kraawww."

"I must agree with the brute," Sektor admitted, "I didn't think that we could pull this off."

The Joker had a look of mock hurt on him, "Sekky! You can't just say that. Meta was _obviously_ praising my cunning and brilliance." He gestured to himself, oblivious to Meta's grumbles.

The driver of the truck, on the other hand, was in quite the panic. The heroes needed their supplies, and he wanted to get as far away from these psychopaths as possible.

Hidden in the back of the truck, was a little chibi Agent Texas that spoke in chirps and tweets, named Alexis. She volunteered to keep guard. Unfortunately forgot her favorite shotgun, the Lone Star.

So, yeah. She was also in a bad spot. Especially since, if she wasn't rescued soon, well…

My nose still has those phantom pains.

So, yeah. Those two are waiting for a rescue. And speaking of a rescue…

*THUMP!*

Ganon noticed an arrow in the ground, "Uh, is than an arrow?"

*BOOM!*

" _Ugh!_ " Deathstroke spoke over the comm lines, " _We have heroes incoming!_ "

"And you couldn't warn us _beforehand_?"

" _Can it, Clown!_ " Slade replied, " _There was some kind of stealth tech that they used. Not even you could see them._ "

*FLASH!*

"Hey there, luv. You lookin' at somethin'?"

"Grah!" Slade swung at Tracer with his sniper, barely missing her before jumping down to the street. "What the…"

A cardboard box full of three pulse bombs dropped nearby them, detonating and startling the villains.

"Damn it!"

*BOOM!*

The resulting explosion caused Joker and Meta to be launched quite a ways away, effectively separating all six of them.

A large ball of fire blasted Ganon to move back even further than he was at the moment, forcing him into _DinoRules92' Den of infodumps_ (Great place for your infodumps on random characters. Made a return as of the sixth of September or so after having his machines busted). He got along pretty well with Yoshi, and was considering naming his shop after him, but that didn't work out too well.

"Alright, round two ya desert asshole!" Bowser roared.

"Grr," Ganon got up and dusted himself off. He levitated himself with his magic, "Very well, Koopa. I shall indulge your request to be reduced to a pile of dust." He began chanting a spell until a blast of magic struck him. "Ah!"

"You've been muted. Your curses aren't going to hurt Bowser any more!"

Bowser held his thumb upward, "Thanks!" He nodded towards his support, "You're a Peach, Princess!"

Peach giggled as she rushed off to help the other heroes. "Thanks, Bowser. Now take him down!"

Bowser cracked his knuckles, "With _pleasure_."

* * *

Meanwhile, Deathstroke was being annoyed by Tracer.

"I gotta be honest, luv." Tracer began, dodging all of Deathstroke's gunfire, "The last Sniper I fought was a _lot_ better looking than you."

Slade growled as he unsheathed his sword, and started swinging it around, " _SHUT IT_ you stupid Brit!"

Tracer had a look of mock hurt on her, "'Stupid'? What, you think you can just go into a store and just up and buy lessons to become a pilot?" She rhetorically asked, "I'll let you know, it takes a _lot_ of effort, and book smarts. It's _that_ kind of mindset that makes the people claiming my win illegitimate look stupid." She shot back.

" _Please._ Like giving him all those weapons would let him stay that durable and mobile at the same time." Slade grumbled.

" _Exactly_." Tracer agreed, blinking towards the mercenary, "They just seem petty at that point." She yawned against a wall.

Deathstroke was starting to get annoyed, and pulled out his energy lance.

"Would."

*BLINK!*

"YOU."

*BLINK*

"JUST."

*BLINK*

"SIT."

*BLINK*

"STILL!"

*BLINK*

He wasn't having much luck actually _hitting_ the gal.

*THWACK!*

Tracer hit him in the back of the head using a piece of debris that Deathstroke had created while wasting the energy in his lance.

"The last Sniper I fought also had better reflexes." She mocked.

Slade growled yet again, and brandished his sword yet again.

"Ooh! Round two, then?"

* * *

"Okay, explosive arrow won't work on this guy. Noted."

Clint was fighting off Fulgore, hitting the powerful Mechanized Mayhem Maker™ with his strongest arrows. He managed to force the fight in an alleyway. Right between The Guys of Runaway and the Grump of Games respective offices. The walls were reinforced with several layers of sound-proof materials.

Though, this doesn't stop some noises from getting through, and a very loud noise distracted Fulgore long enough for one of Hawkeye's acid arrows to drop a lamppost onto the Fulgore unit.

"Alright. _That_ worked." Hawkeye took note.

Fulgore unleashed a plasma storm attack and heavily damaged the rooftop that Hawkeye was using as a perch point. Clint managed to jump out of the way, just in time.

"Okay." He breathed as he realized that he was alright, "This might take a little while."

Fulgore jumped onto the rooftop that Clint was also on.

"Okay, it might take a _lot_ while."

* * *

 **NEXT CHAPTER:**

 **Snake vs. Sektor!**

 **Shadow vs. The Meta!**

 **And…**

 **Deadpool: Wait! You mean…**

… **Oh… right. That means that Joker fights…**

 **Me & Deadpool: Peach…**

 **Deadpool: Gonna mention that you don't own these guys?**

 **Eh, I'll do it next chapter.**


	63. Protect the Payload! pt 3

Deadpool was on his iPad.

I'll give you three guesses as to what he's reading.

"Nice one, X."

Anyways, his legs were about at the… Hey, Wade?

"Yeah?"

Where are your legs at? I'm busy multitasking, so I can't exactly pay attention to a whole lot.

"You're waiting for the _South Park_ season premiere."

Wow. Way to date this chapter. Classy.

"Season nineteen?"

Waiting for season twenty, actually.

"Ah. Gotcha." He replied, "Any takes on _Ken Masters vs. Terry Bogard_?"

I had a weird dream where Ken stomped once. And that the next fight was revealed to be Pearl vs. Weiss.

"Seriously?" the Merc with a Mouth asked.

Yeah. It was weird.

"That _**is**_ weird."

Totally… _Everyone_ knows that these guys never do a full reveal anymore. They always piss off the fans by doing only one reveal of one of the fighters. The fact that there were _two_ reveals should've tipped me off.

"Dammit. I was going to make that quip!"

I know. Wanna watch the action? I got popcorn.

"With extra butter?"

With extra butter. I know you, Wade. You want chili peppers and garlic powder. Get your own!

.

.

.

"If I wasn't in the middle of my knees healing, I would walk over there and punch you in the face right now."

* * *

Snake was dodging Sektor's flamethrowers with acrobatic ease. Being in an alleyway, and pushing the Tekunin Cyborg to the wall.

"For the Tekunin!" he yelled as he started launching rockets at Snake, forcing the super spy to back to the street. "I will show _no_ mercy!"

Snake, sporting some of his old _Brawl_ gear, had thought ahead of time, and placed some C4 under his feet before while distracting Sektor with his 1911 Operator pistol.

Snake hid behind a wall for cover, activated his OctoCamo, and waited for Sektor to come a little closer.

"Surrender now, and I _may_ sedate you for your cyberization process." Sektor threatened.

Just a little closer…

"Kuai Liang screamed like the little ice cube that he is when _he_ was cyberized." The red cyborg kept monologuing.

"Just keep talking you pathetic Raiden wannabe…" Snake narrowed his eyes.

"You will not evade me-"

NOW!

*BOOM!*

Snake pressed the detonator, sending Sektor to the roofs.

Snake continued pursuit.

* * *

Shadow had been busy hitting the Meta with all he had. Chaos spears, various high-velocity kicks, and even his spin attack.

"Grr…"

The Meta wasn't even phased. The most visible damage Shadow managed to inflict was forcing the brute to put more weight on his other foot. But even then, he still didn't seemed phased.

"Dammit. He just won't stay down!" Shadow grumbled to himself, moving out of the way of Meta's shots.

Shadow was at an impasse. Meta couldn't hit him, and he couldn't do any lasting damage on Meta. Shadow started to think that he needed to strategize if he wanted to come out on top.

"Alright, what did Mewtwo do again?" He asked himself, "Right. He wiped my memories, and waited for me to power down to finish me off." He ran towards a rooftop to escape more lethal blows. "I can't wipe his memories, so what did Vegeta do?"

Meta backed up for a running start, and charged up the building, using his magnetic boots to get closer to the edgy hedgehog.

"Shit." Shadow realized, "Uh, right! He tanked hits until I powered down." He started running towards another rooftop.

"I can't tank hits, but…" His eyes widened, "I _can_ force him to spend more power." He snapped his fingers, "Looks like I gotta take a page out of blue boy's book, and taunt this asshole."

Meta managed to get onto the new rooftop arena, and started to look around for Shadow.

"Hey, ugly!" Shadow called from atop a water tank, "Why do you wear that helmet? Is it because you're too ugly?"

"Grr…" Meta aimed his Brute Shot and fired on the hedgehog, who easily dodged.

"What? Your multiple couldn't agree how to put on makeup, so they decided to wear _that_ ugly thing?" he taunted.

Meta aimed his weapon down a bit, planning on blowing up the water tank that Shadow was standing on top of. "Rrgg…"

*BOOM!*

The water tank came crashing down, spilling its contents: 50 gallons of water.

"Sayonara!"

The resulting water washed the Meta away, and back onto the street, leaving a sizable crack on the ground.

* * *

Peach, unlike the other heroes, was on the defensive when she was fighting Joker. She'd much rather be acting as support for Bowser, but _someone_ had to keep an eye on the payload.

"Now, c'mon _Peachy_. I just want to make you _smile._ "

Peach took cover behind a car. With bullets shattering the windows, and glass spraying everywhere, Peach screamed in fright.

"Hey, what's the hold up? I got the _perfect punchline_ for you."

If there was something to be taken from Batman's paranoid lessons on what Joker will throw at you, it was the fact that when he said punchline-

*POW!*

He put extra emphasis on _punch_.

"Aw dammit. I missed!" Joker 'lamented'. "Oh well, time to pull out the _big_ guns." He hoisted a bazooka that he got from seemingly nowhere, and took aim at Peach's new hiding spot: A mailbox.

Peach knew what was coming, and she pulled out her old parasol to prepare for a defense.

Joker pulled the trigger on his rocket launcher, and-

*PZZT!*

A bang flag came out.

"Hahahahahahah… HAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHA** _ **HAHAHAHA**_ _HAHAHA_ HAHAHAHA _HAHA_ **HA** _ **HA**_ "

Yeah, that maniacal laughter is never good.

He pulled the trigger again, and the 'flag' launched at Peach.

*BOOM!*

* * *

Elsewhere, all the heroes (And a few of the villains) in the area turned towards the source of the explosion, and raced towards it. The villains who didn't gave chase to the hero they were fighting.

"Oh crap…"

"Peach…"

"Dammit. Who's bright idea was it to pit the princess against _The Joker_?"

"Gotta keep moving…"

"I swear, if he's done _anything_ that hurt her…"

* * *

 **Joker is one messed up mofo.**

 **Deadpool: Got that right. Hey, I'm getting lonely here by myself. Can you write in someone to keep me company?**

 **Hm? Oh, sure. I'll have to find someone who's available and willing to hang out with you.**

 **Deadpool:** _ **Willing?**_

 **Alright. Someone who's** _ **capable**_ **of putting up with you. Better?**

 **Deadpool: So… Dante?**

 **Dante.**

 **Anyways, I got a disclaimer to get to. Ahem,**

 **If I owned these characters, why would I be posting the story on a site that has the word** _ **fanfiction**_ **in its URL?**

 **Deadpool: Getting a little snarky there.**

 **I get irritated without Alexis here to keep me calm.**

 **Deadpool: Believe it or not-**

 **I** _ **don't**_ **believe it.**

 **Deadpool: I miss her too.**

… **Yeah, still don't believe it.**


	64. Protect the Payload! pt 4

*BOOM!*

"AHAHAHAHAHAHAHAHA **HAHAHAHA** _HAHAHA_ _HAHAHA_ _ **HAHAHAH**_ **AHAHA** _ **HAHA!**_ "

So, yeah. Joker's laughing maniacally. His bang missile having seemingly annihilated Princess Peach.

"Whew."

"What the hell?"

A very pink parasol obstructed Joker's view.

"Now _that._ " Peach wiped her forehead, "Thanks, Perry."

" _No problem, Princess! Like I said, just call me if you need me!_ "

.

.

.

If this was a television show, the Joker would have turned to the audience and commented 'And I though Ozzy's umbrellas were weird'

Unfortunately, this _isn't_ a television show, so the Joker just commented that line to himself.

"PEACH!"

The princess turned around to see Shadow running towards her, followed by Tracer and Hawkeye.

"Shadow! Lena, Clint!" Peach exclaimed, "What are you guys doing here?"

"We're here to give you some backup. The clown's not exactly a guy you wanna fight alone." Hawkeye replied.

"Hey! I'm right _here_ you know!"

Deathstroke rushed past the heroes and to Joker's right, "Ah shut it, Joker. I thought you'd be happy. What with them saying that they need to be a team to take you on and all." he replied, reloading his machine guns.

Sektor Cyber-ported to his location as well. "Perhaps we could get together at some point. I could cyberize you and make you better- AH!"

"Grr…" Meta smacked Sektor right in the back of the head.

He was still soaking wet, by the way.

"GRAH!" Ganon hit the pavement in a satisfying 'thud.'

Bowser landed nearby the other heroes with in a heroic landing. "And _that_ was for Subspace!"

Tracer finally arrived, with Snake (Whom she had gone back to get). "Cheers luvs, Cavalry's 'ere!"

"Kept you waiting, huh?" Snake smirked.

Fulgore revealed himself, having used his cloaking to hide himself until he managed to regroup with the villains.

"A standoff? Are we really doing this again?" Joker asked, brandishing a dagger.

"Yeah. We're doing this again." Hawkeye quipped back, readying his bow.

"Grr…" Meta reloaded his weapon, and took aim.

Bowser opted for the time-honored tradition of cracking his knuckles, "I'm good for a showdown."

Ganon had his dark magical energy surround his hands, "The Triforce of Power shall overcome you!"

Fulgore growled. Overclocking his nuclear reactor, to power up.

Sektor checked his systems, and waved the screen away. "I will show _no_ mercy!"

Snake cocked his gun, "This'll be a piece of cake."

Tracer reloaded her weapons as well, "Ya got that right, luv."

Deathstroke brandished his weapons, "Let's see what you're made of!"

Peach made a heart shape with her hands before dispelling a bit of magic, "As Mario would say, Let's a-go!"

"The power of chaos is _mine!_ " Shadow called, heroically, spinning in place akin to a certain blue-hedgehog.

Joker shrugged, "Alrighty then," He did some tricks with his dagger, "Let's put a _smile_ on your faces!"

* * *

"Holy shit, this'll be good." Deadpool commented.

"See! Deadpool agrees!"

"What the?" The merc turned around to see Batman, Cammy, Chun-Li, and Mega Man standing there. They seemed to be arguing with Raiden, Raiden, Ivy, and Goliath. "What are you guys doing here?

"We're debating who'll win." The Cyborg ninja replied.

"And it appears that you agree with us." The thunder god added.

"Okay, maybe we should start spelling the thunder god's name as Rayden. This is starting to get confusing." Deadpool muttered under his breath.

Rayden raised an eyebrow at this. Like many others before him, he was also confused as to what Wade was referring to.

Batman sighed, "I was dragged into this. But I am in support of Ken mostly because most of Terry's wins stem from being on a team." He replied.

"And what has Ken fought against that can stack against a tournament champ?" Ivy rebuttled.

"He's won plenty of Martial Arts tournaments in the U.S." Mega Man replied, showing support for a fellow Capcom fighter.

"And he beat Ryu in a fight." Chun-Li added.

"Was that confirmed?" Rayden challenged.

"He said he'd only marry his girlfriend Eliza after beating Ryu in a fair fight, so I'd say so." Cammy replied wistfully.

"And Terry's survived a collapsing NESTS base." Raiden pointed out.

"Okay, can we just call him Bogard? I don't want to talk using the same name as my son." Batman requested.

"Speaking of, when is he going to fight Spider-Man 2099?" Deadpool asked.

"Hell if I know." Batman grumbled.

"Well, anyways-"

"Wait, where's Rye-Yoo?" Wade interrupted.

" _Ree_ -Yoo is busy meditating." Chun-Li replied, irritated that she was interrupted.

"Weird."

"Why's that weird?"

"He's usually more excitable than this," Deadpool observed, "He acted more like Ken in earlier chapters."

"What chapt- nevermind." Cammy waved off, "He told me that the reason he acted like that was because he missed Ken's energy and personality."

"Hmph, Cop-Out." Deadpool muttered, "Real smooth there, X. Using that as your excuse of writing him out of character."

"I'm not even going to ask." Cammy muttered.

"Why are you waiting over there, anyways Wade?" Ivy asked.

"My legs are busy regenerating and acid burns kept it from it being so quick." Deadpool commented.

"Pretty sure that wasn't proper grammar, but- Wait!" Chun-Li realized, "How did _none_ of us notice his missing legs to begin with?"

"Hell if I know." Ivy shrugged, "How'd you lose it in the first place, Wade?"

"Trying to rescue a payload from Joker, Meta, Fulgore, Ganon, Sektor, and Deathstroke." Wade grumbled, "Bruce was right. Joker's a crazy mofo who could beat up _god_ if he wanted to."

"I never said that."

"You did in _my_ mind."

"What's on the 'payload' anyways?" Ivy asked, though she couldn't care less, she just wanted to know what was so special that Wade went in to rescue.

"Eh, the usual stuff that we usually get. Remember how we were running low on Senzu beans?" He asked, to which the others nodded in reply. "Well, those six went and captured it. Some of the other heroes went after it, but-"

"WHAT?" Batman's usual stoic face broke as he rushed to Deadpool's face and grabbed his shoulders, "Who went after them?"

"Uh, Tracer, Bowser, Snake, Hawkeye, Shadow," Deadpool listed, oblivious to Batman's growing worry, "And Peach."

Much to everyone's surprise, Batman calmed down, "Oh? Well then, they should be fine then."

"WAIT, WHAT?"

* * *

 **Deadpool: So, has anyone caught on to what you're planning?**

 **Not to my knowledge. Is anyone going to mention that the chaos emerald that Joker apparently has is actually a piece of hard candy that Eggman made to try and replace one of Sonic's when he's not looking?**

 **Deadpool: Nope. Apparently Israel Pena isn't all too observant.**

 **Joker: You aren't wrong.**

 **Me & Deadpool: HOLY FUCK! RUN!**

 **Deadpool: I'm a woman in another universe, I get out first!**

 **Bullshit Wade! That multiverse thing applies to me too y'know!**

 ***Door Slam***

 **Joker: What has their panties in a twist? I just wanted to do the disclaimer for once.**

 ***Leaves***

 **Deadpool: Uh, I forgot that my legs haven't healed yet. Can someone help me out here?**

 **.**

 **.**

 **.**

 **Deadpool: X? Anyone?**


	65. Protect the Payload! pt 5

"Rgg…"

*Cough Cough!*

"The pain…"

Many sounds of agony came from both sides. Bowser, Shadow, Snake, Tracer, and Hawkeye were all down, seemingly for the count.

On the villains' side, only Joker was standing. Laughing maniacally as he usually did. He walked towards Clint, intent on putting a smile on his face. Whether he wanted it or not.

How did we get here? Well then, to answer that question, we must go back in time.

* * *

 _A few hours earlier…_

"CHARGE!"

"ATTACK!"

The heroes and villains attacked in a group.

Snake managed to use his stealth and acrobatic skills to evade Fulgore and maneuver behind him for a placement of C4. Fulgore quickly turned around to try and slash at the Foxhound soldier, but Snake was too fast on his feet.

He pressed the detonator, and knocked Fulgore to the ground where he started to pump the cyborg full of lead.

One more piece of C4, and Fulgore was shorting out, and clearly losing power.

* * *

Tracer had opted to swap foes to attack Sektor. Unlike Snake, she had some quips.

"Just so you know, Genji is better looking than you, luv." Tracer quipped as she jumped over Sektor, firing her guns at the red-clad ninja.

"Silence, you incompetent pilot!" Sektor growled, clearly trying to goad Tracer into making a mistake.

"'Incompetent'?" Tracer asked, offended, "I'll have you know that I'm Overwatch's _top_ pilot! And the fact that I'm a thorn in Talon's side should say wonders about my skill."

"IMBECILE!" Sektor roared, flamethrowers shooting out at their maximum.

Tracer managed to sneak behind Sektor, and lightly tapped his shoulder before saying "Too bad you're not a sniper, luv. We coulda had dinner or something."

"GRAH!" Sektor was irritated, and he started to launch missiles that Tracer was easily dodging.

* * *

Hawkeye and Slade were going at it. Clint had retreated to a rooftop to escape Slade's energy lance, and was currently firing arrows at the super-soldier, who, incidentally, also got onto the opposite rooftop.

"You're an incompetent archer who's a blatant rip-off of Oliver Queen. I, on the other hand, am the greatest assassin in the world." Slade boasted, as he used his sniper to try and hit Hawkeye.

The keyword being 'try', as Clint was bobbing and weaving his way to cover, "You're not brash, if you could back it up. Also, if Deadpool were here, he'd _totally_ laugh at your use of the word 'assassin.'" He shot back with an explosive arrow.

"Yes, yes. 'Twice the ass, and add a sin.'" Slade recited, having dealt with that mantra before.

"You _do_ know what they say, sometimes the original isn't always the best." Clint mentioned, firing a putty arrow that immobilized Slade for a bit, giving the trickshooter ample opportunity to fire his next arrow, imbedding itself in the barrel of Slade's rifle just as he tried to fire.

*Bang!*

It went about as well as you'd expect.

* * *

Meta started towards Peach. He was aware that if she was taken out, then the heroes would be in big trouble.

"Grrr…"

Meta activated his time abilities, slowing time to a crawl as he made his way to the Princess.

He felt something tap his shoulder, "Hey buddy. How's about we do round two?"

Meta was greeted with a high-velocity kick to the face when he turned around.

"I guess if _both_ of us slow down time, then we technically are moving at the same speed." Shadow quipped as he strode towards Meta, "Now, let's see how much power your suit has."

Meta started to open fire on Shadow, who stopped the attacks using his chaos powers. "You're not gonna hit my friends with those things."

Shadow made his ultimatum. And now, it was time for the Meta to rush in and engage in close quarters combat.

Meta's overhead slashing attack was easily dodged by Shadow, who retaliated with a swift kick to the back.

Meta's armor started shorting out, and Shadow could feel his powers running low as time returned to normal for them. "Alright, time to go SUPER!"

Shadow's fur turned golden, as he entered his super shadow state. "Now, I'll show you power."

* * *

While Shadow was busy beating up Meta, Bowser was busy continuing round two with Ganon.

"BOWSER BOMB!"

*SLAM!*

The Koopa King ground pounded the street so hard, pieces of asphalt cracked and came up.

"Now, why are you on _their_ side, Koopa? You can't handle being a villain?" The Dark King taunted.

"I can _handle_ being a villain." Bowser said, swiping his razor-sharp claws at Ganon, "But being a hero is more enjoyable." He finished, blocking a powerful magical blast with his shell.

"Tch, so pathetic." Ganon uttered. "You probably couldn't defeat Dan Hibiki. You useless turtle- GAH!"

Bowser resorted to flinging the pieces of the street at Ganondorf. "Ah, shut your piehole, Ganon _dork_."

Ganon rolled his eyes as he teleported behind Bowser, "Like I _haven't_ heard _that_ one before…"

A warlock punch sent Bowser into the wall, nearby the payload. He turned to the driver, "Well, what are you waiting for, an invitation? **MOVE**!"

"R-Right!" The driver sped off towards the hotel, intent on not disappointing the heroes again, and not making Bowser mad.

"Hmph, resorting to protecting the innocent? It won't help you."

Bowser snarled, flickers of flame coming out of his nose, "Nah. It just means I don't have to hold back anymore!" He declared, power resonating through his body.

"NOW FEEL THE MIGHT OF GIGA BOWSER!"

Bowser's form changed. He was now several times bigger, and the power he was emitting dwarfed Ganon's, and the Gerudo King knew it.

"Son of a-"

*SPLAT!*

Bowser crushed him under his foot.

* * *

The other heroes all managed to defeat their opponents as well. Tracer had managed to trick Sektor into hitting himself with a homing missile after melting himself to the asphalt; Snake's electrical knife (Or as others called it, the Taze-stabber) managed to short circuit Fulgore's systems; Hawkeye's electrical arrow shocked Slade to the point that he didn't pay attention to the falling debris that was about to crush him - and it DID crush him - And Bowser managed to crush Ganon under his foot, proving that without his curses, Ganon could be easily beaten by the Koopa King.

Peach was nowhere to be seen, though. And this had the heroes worried.

"Where'd she go?"

"I thought _you_ were keeping track of her!"

"What if she's been kidnapped? Someone would put Bowser out of a job!"

The questions kept being thrown around between the heroes. Unfortunately -

* _ **BOOM!**_ *

An explosion from below had hit them all.

Tracer's Chronal Accelerator was damaged. She wouldn't fade from existence, but she couldn't use her abilities.

Clint was coughing up blood, some pieces of metal having impaled him in the lower stomach area.

Snake got hit by a blown-up car. His legs having been broken by the vehicle. "Grrah! The pain…"

Shadow was imbedded in the wall of a nearby building. He was currently groaning in pain.

Bowser, being at the epicenter of the explosion, was knocked down very hard. His shell was even a bit cracked, and one of his horns were broken. "Ohh…"

"Ohohoho! Looks like I used a _little_ too much C4 for that one."

Snake glared. It was the Joker.

"I couldn't find that petch of a girl, so I decided to come here to have a little fun!"

Tracer could only muster a small sound that seemed to be a mix between a whimper, and a snarl.

"Oh, don't be like that." Joker replied. He took out a knife and a spray can. He stared at the heroes, "Now, who could use a smile on their face?"

"Eenie," Tracer.

"Meenie," Bowser.

"Minie," Snake.

"Moe," Shadow.

"Catch a tiger by the toe." Clint.

He walked towards the archer, "Ooh, I'm gonna have some _fun_ with you."

Clint could only watch in horror as the Clown Prince of Crime sauntered towards him. His quiver and arrows were just a few feet away, if he could-

Joker kicked them away. "Can't have that." He laughed maniacally.

"Crap."

And that is where we came in.

* * *

 **Deadpool: Think anyone's caught on to what your plan to get these guys out of this is yet?**

 **No. Not really. I see your legs have grown back.**

 **Deadpool: Yep. Just waiting on the feet to grow back, and I'll be good to go.**

 **Neat… You wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Deadpool: Eh, sure. Why not? Ahem, The author here owns nothing. And he never will own anything. He's a loser who-**

 **Okay Wade, that's enough.**


	66. The Payload has Reached its destination

When we last left our heroes, they were at the mercy of the Joker.

But, before we get to that part, we gotta go back to the hotel and see who's placing bets.

Yep, this part is filler. If you want to, you can skip to where the action is, but I'd appreciate it if you also read this part as well.

Oh, and before anybody calls anything, no. Peach isn't going to kick Joker in the head. There's a different ending that's going to happen. Because let's face it, this is an _Overwatch_ homage chapter.

Where was I? Oh yeah. We're going to see who's placing bets.

"So, both of them are fathers. No matter who wins, one of them is leaving a kid behind, and can't tell them what's happening." Captain America mentioned.

"At the very least, Ken has a wife. His kid will still have a mother." Tony replied.

"What about his dad?"

"Pfft." Tony scoffed, "Like any of _us_ have good dads. Am I right Spider-Man?"

"Don't talk about Ben like that."

"He's technically your uncle, so my point is proven." Tony said, oblivious to Spidey's irritation.

"How many of us even have a father who's still _alive_ anyways?" Cap asked.

"My dad may as well have been dead, what with how he drowned out his sorrows and left _me_ to raise my little sister." Yang said from across the room.

"I lost track of which father I have. I think it's currently Django, but that might change at some point." Pietro added.

"My father abandoned me, then Gouken took me in, then he died, and then it turned out he _wasn't_ dead." Ryu said, entering the room, "I lost track after that."

"Ryu, buddy!" Spidey exclaimed as he got up to put an arm around the warrior, choosing to ignore Ryu's discomfort at the Spider-themed hero being near him, "Where have you been?"

"I have been meditating, and praying for Ken's victory." Ryu said, tentatively removing Spider-Man's arm from his shoulder.

Batman entered the room, with several others following him, "C'mon, Bats! Can you at least tell us _why_ you're not worried?" Mega Man asked. Some people forget, that Mega Man was still the excitable Rock underneath all those weapons and gadgets and weapons.

"DON'T ANSWER THAT!" Deadpool came hobbling in, his feet were almost halfway grown, "The author put in a LOT of effort for this reveal twist, and I'm not going to let you ruin one of Peach's best action moments!"

"Oh. So _now_ you care about this 'author' person. I thought that you hated him." Mega Man quipped.

"I _don't_ hate him. I just like to argue with him a lot." Deadpool replied, folding his arms.

"What are you guys even talking about?"

"Batman here doesn't care what Joker will do to Shadow, Bowser, Peach, Snake, Clint, and Tracer." Mega Man answered.

"I _never_ said that I don't care," Batman clarified, "I only said that I wasn't worried. Peach will take care of it. Imagine that she's basically the White Mage." he added, annoyed that he had to use the term 'white mage'.

Deadpool looked at his watch, which was apparently a busted up limited edition _Dora the Explorer_ one. So, he's been dimension hopping. But, it's Deadpool, what do you expect?

"I'd expect that the author is about to cut to the fight, so you can tell people now if you want to, Bats." Wade said.

"Okay then…" Batman trailed off, "You see…"

* * *

"Crap."

"Clint!" Tracer reached for the archer, looking on as she was useless to do anything.

Snake tried to get up, but fell down again, "Dammit! My legs. I think my legs are broken!"

Shadow struggled to get out of the wall, and did, but his efforts of getting to Clint in time got halted by sharp debris stabbing him in the foot, "I can't… Get there…" he collapsed to his hands and knees, the pain being too much for him.

Bowser was unable to move because of the immense pain he was in, "Grr…"

Tracer, being the closest, looked at him quizzically, "You seem to be more ticked off than worried. Why aren't you worried?"

"Don't you feel it?"

Lena raised an eyebrow, "Feel what?"

Bowser grinned, "A nice big-"

"FLOWER POINTS AT MAXIMUM! SPELL CASTED: _GROUP HUG!_ "

Mystical energy surrounded the heroes, as Peach used a turnip to force Joker away from Hawkeye. "Sorry about that, needed to get my flower points up."

The other heroes felt revitalized. Their wounds being patched up almost as if they weren't there.

"So, this is what Wolverine feels when his powers patch him up…" Clint muttered, getting up and grabbing his quiver and arrows. His adamantium arrow ready

Tracer jumped back to her feet, Chronal Accelerator completely repaired, "Thanks luv! You're a regular Mercy!" She pulled out her guns, and aimed at the nightmarish clown.

Snake flipped back into a fighting stance and readied his gun to shoot the Clown Prince of Crime, "Kept us waiting, huh?" He smirked towards the Princess.

Shadow jumped back up and prepared several chaos spears. All pointing at The Genocidal Jester. "Sayonara."

Peach readied her parasol, intent on smacking the Grinning Killer into next week… Or next month, considering she's channeling her rage for a powerful attack. "This is the part where you run away." She said in the sweetest, yet most threatening voice known to man.

Joker growled and raised his arm, "DAMMIT!" A balloon started to inflate out of his arm, "I WAS _SO_ CLOSE!" The balloon started to carry Joker away, back to the villain hotel, "I WAS _SO_ _ **CLOSE!**_ "

The other villains were also busy retreating. Deathstroke grabbed his guns and started running off. Knowing full well that against all six of the heroes, he'd be sure to lose.

Sektor had Cyber-Ported away from the fight. Supposedly having done so once Peach had shown up again.

Fulgore activated his cloaking. And judging by the large imprints on the ground, he was also running off.

Due to the fact that Ganon was imbedded in the ground, Meta had to force him out much like he did for Doc when he got stuck in the wall in season 8.

Man, those were some crazy times. Remember when all they did was stand around and talk?

Well, the villains all trudged back to their homebase, with their tail between their legs. Heroes victorious, and just in time to welcome Ken and Terry to the hotel. Maybe they could also spend some time relaxing too, now that the payload got there. Because screw GPS, the driver-bot has a highly-advanced A.I program that can't be hacked.

So yeah. Speaking of which, let's check up on that payload.

* * *

"Hello Accel!" Deadpool called, extending the 'e', "You got the usual?"

Accel nodded, "Yep. Just let me unload it, and the heavy lifters like Spider-Man, Cloud, and Zangief should take care of it." The bot replied.

"Great!" Deadpool exclaimed before getting in low, "Now, where is she…?"

"What are you doing?"

"Hm?" Deadpool turned around to see the Freelancer leader looking at him, "Nothing. Just thought I'd sort through this stuff." Wade lied.

"Why?"

"Just to be helpful." Another lie.

"Yeah, I don't buy it. He probably hid a paint bomb in there," Epsilon noted, "Or maybe a real bomb, we should probably take care of it."

Carolina nodded, "Right. Run a scan of the stuff."

"On it!"

"Ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap ohcrap oh… crapcrapcrap!" Deadpool muttered.

"Huh, _that's_ weird" Church said, confused and curious.

"What is it?" Carolina questioned.

"Well, for some reason, there's another life signature in the cargo." He answered

" _Dammit!_ " Wade whisper-shouted to himself, "X is going to stick a carbonadium dagger in my skull… Or take chimichangas off the menu…" His eyes widened, "Or _both…_ "

"What the hell?"

"It looks like a… Chibi version of Tex?" Epsilon asked to himself and the general people in the area.

"Tweet tweet."

"Is there something up with her voice filter or something?" Carolina asked.

"No, by the looks of it, that's how it speaks."

"TWEET TWEET!"

"Okay, I think this one's a girl… I guess? - Hey, little guy, or… Gal- whatever. Are you a girl?"

The Chibi-Tex nodded.

" **O** kay, now it's time to go, Alexis." Deadpool said quickly, "Don't want to keep you-know-who waiting- OW The back of my head!"

"Shut it, merc." Carolina replied, hitting fixing one the new gravity hammers she and the Chief ordered to her back, "I'm sure-as hell not gonna let _you_ imprint your crappy influence on this little birdie." Carolina said.

"Y'know, I think that this is the first time you had a nostalgic tone of voice." Epsilon snarked.

"Oh _shut it_ Church. So, I guess her name's 'Alexis'."

"Apparently. Hey Alexis," The 'newly' christened Alexis turned her head towards Epsilon, "You wanna hang with us?"

Alexis nodded her head vigorously, excited to meet some of her idols in person. "Tweet tweet!"

"We're probably going to need a translator or something for that." Epsilon noted as Carolina exited the loading zone.

"Supplies are here!" Zangief said excitingly.

"Alright, just _don't_ try and carry seven crates like you did _last_ time." Cloud deadpanned, as he went to help collect crates.

Spidey swung in as well, "Yeah. You're lucky my spider-sense caught it in time, or we all would have been blown up by the crate of grenades that was in that thing." He rolled his eyes under his mask.

The three heroes chatted as they exited the loading area, and the driver took off. Leaving Wade Wilson lying on the floor.

"Son of a…"

* * *

 **Deadpool: BITCH! AUGH, DAMMIT!**

 **Wade, calm down. I miss her too. Also, sorry for not believing you when you said you missed her all those chapters ago… *Sigh*…**

 **Deadpool: Well,** _ **now**_ **we don't have a cutesy mini-character to snark with here. What are we supposed to so now?**

… **Wait for She-Hulk?**

 **Deadpool: Sigh… I guess so. It's gonna be weird without the little gal around here though.**

 **You wanna make fun of me in the disclaimer? That usually cheers you up.**

 **Deadpool: Nah… I'll just mention that the only character you can claim rights to is Lexi and be done with it.**

 **I miss her shooting s whenever we called her 'Lexi'...**

 **Deadpool: Yeah. It's so lonely around here that I actually** _ **said**_ **the word 'sigh' instead of actually sighing.**

 **Hey, if you have the time, can you drop off her gun at… wherever it is that she's sleeping?**

 **Deadpool: Sure… sure…**

 **Both: *Sigh…***


	67. Headaches, and bandages

"Ohh…" The blond martial arts expert groaned, "That hurt… Like a lot."

"You doing alright?" Captain America asked, "You took quite the beating there."

"I'll live."

"Actually, you _didn't_." Cap joked.

"Right," Ken chuckled, "I guess so. Can't say I didn't put up one hell of a fight, though."

"I'll agree to that." Cap agreed.

*KNOCK KNOCK*

"Hmm? That must be someone else. If it's who I think it is, I'll leave you two alone so you can catch up."

"Thanks."

Indeed, it was whom Cap was expecting. Ryu entered the room with a plate of pasta, and a warm smile on his face. Cap exited the room, as Ryu went to sit down next to Ken.

"Good to see you, Ryu." Ken said, finally.

"Likewise old friend." Ryu replied.

"So, I heard that you missed me." the Blond teased.

Ryu rolled his eyes. Yeah, sure it was probably going to be irritating to have to put up with Ken's pranks again, but hey, he had his best friend here. At the very least, it should be enjoyable.

* * *

"You know he had a wife and child, right?" Chun-Li asked, quite annoyed at Terry.

Terry shrugged her off, "He's technically alive right now. I didn't pick the fight, those Jizz and Broomstick guys did."

"It's _Wiz_ and _Boomstick_." She emphasized.

"Whatever."

Spider-Man walked in the room with Dante. They were apparently discussing something.

"So, how upset do you think the _Street Fighter_ fans are that Ken lost?"

Spider-Man shrugged, "I would probably guess that they'd be pretty darn upset. They haven't had a win since Blanka, so I'd guess that they aren't exactly _thrilled_ about it."

"Tch," Dante scoffed, "They're probably just as upset as _Sonic_ fans apparently forgetting that their posterboys actually _won_ their fights."

"They never really seem to remember that part well at all, do they?" Spidey asked as the duo left the room and headed towards the kitchen.

"No they do not."

* * *

"He fought gods, it's not much of a surprise that he won." Clint said, patching up some leftover wounds from the fight with the villains.

"I guess Ganon's fans can claim that since he has the _power_ of gods, that it kinda outclassed me in _our_ fight." Bowser mentioned, patting his bandages.

Shadow, who was rubbing some antiseptic on his feet snorted, "You know who _else_ has fought gods? - _Me_."

"Chaos doesn't really mean much." Tracer pointed out, "The bloke hasn't got that God-like durability. He's just made of water is all."

"Not to mention that if we take stats into account, Mewtwo is just as strong as Arceus." Bowser added.

"And that's when he's _not_ mega evolved." Snake pointed out, while opening a box of bandages.

Peach entered the room, carrying several other medical supplies. There was only so much her spells could heal, so she grabbed a few things from the med bay. While Ken was suffering from a mean headache, though, so she had to be extra careful not to aggravate his injury. "Sorry I'm late, Ken was in the room. Can you believe that he showed up right after we got back?"

"That's a little crazy." Hawkeye agreed.

"I'll agree to that, luv." Tracer nodded.

Shadow and Snake simply grunted in agreement while Bowser shrugged.

"Eh, I've seen weirder things happen."

* * *

 **And that should about do it for this chapter.**

 **Deadpool: Well, I did my best to deliver Lone Star to Alexis. But, someone assumed that it was someone else's so they put it in the armory.**

 **Oh joy…**

 **Deadpool: I also found an old, rusty disclaimer there, what was that about?**

 **Huh… I totally forgot that was there.**

 **Deadpool: Go figure.**


	68. Obligatory Chat Fic chapter

**[IAmIronMan has created group chat:** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

IAmIronMan: Is this thing working?

IAmIronMan: Sweet! It does work.

Mighty Shield: Tony, what is this?

IAmIronMan: It's a group chat.

IAmIronMan: Think of it like a communications channel. Only with text.

Mighty Shield: I guess you have JARVIS doing autocorrect for you?

IAmIronMan: Yep. I take it that you just have some anal-retentiveness about grammar and spelling?

Mighty Shield: I'm leaving.

IAmIronMan: At least send someone else here. I'm bored.

 **[Mighty Shield has left** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

IAmIronMan: Dammit, now I'm bored.

 **[Web-Head has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

Web-Head: I had nothing better to do. What are we talking about?

IAmIronMan: I was thinking we could have a group discussion about who Amy is going to be fighting in the next bout.

 **[LockYourHeart has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

LockYourHeart: My money's on Nora Valkyrie.

LockYourHeart: And I'm betting on her to _win!_

Web-Head: Why?

LockYourHeart: She has a grenade launcher attached to that war hammer of hers.

IAmIronMan: What about Dedede? He could also be an opponent.

 **[Edgehog has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

Edgehog: Please. Most hammer nuts could beat amy. Harley quinn could beat amy.

LockYourHeart: To be fair, she _can_ tank abuse from the Joker.

Web-Head: Okay, how are you formatting your words like that?

IAmIronMan: There's a function on the top of the screen. Along with a **bold** function, an _italic_ function, and an  underline function.

JARVIS: That is correct.

Edgehog: When did he get here?

JARVIS: I am running this chat room. I am also responsible for performing grammar and auto-correct for the Marvel heroes.

LockYourHeart: Yang and Carolina managed to work out a deal with some company. Epsilon, and by extension, Carolina and Yang get a few dollars every day, so long as Epsilon runs an auto-correct software.

LockYourHeart: They needed a few more people, so Me and Cloud get to use it too. Along with the Chief.

 **[Carolina_Church has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

Carolina_Church: Yep.

LockYourHeart: Awfully short reply for someone just logging in.

Carolina_Church: Church wrote that comment. _Is this one long enough for you?_ Dammit, Church!

Carolina_Church: _Haha! I'm never going to get tired of this._

Edgehog: Hey, as long as we're talking about nutjobs who stalk their crushes, what about that acrobat chick from toph's world?

LockYourHeart: I'd say that she still beats Amy. Most of everyone does.

Web-Head: Venom's my stalker. Should he fight Amy?

IAmIronMan: I actually thought he'd be a better suited opponent for the Alien.

Edgehog: Please. We all know that alien will fight predator.

Carolina_Church: Can we invite people into this. It's a little boring to just talk to only a few people.

JARVIS: One moment.

 **[JARVIS has added GonzoHanzo to** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

GonzoHanzo: What do you want?

Edgehog: We were wondering if you had any ideas as to who amy rose should fight.

GonzoHanzo: Mileena. if i had a koin for every time i've caught her staring at my butt, i'd have enough koins to get a comfortable house in outworld.

LockYourHeart: That seems like an exaggeration.

GonzoHanzo: Okay. a _reasonably_ comfortable house in outworld.

IAmIronMan: That seems more likely.

 **[SonyaTheBlade has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

SonyaTheBlade: I can unfortunately vouch for that. But, I'd think that Sakura from Gaara's realm would also be a good match.

Edgehog: She's a ninja. She'd also beat up amy.

LockYourHeart: Who _can_ Amy fight against, and win?

Edgehog: Roll?

LockYourHeart: From Mega Man's world? I doubt that she'll enter the ring.

IAmIronMan: Maybe they'll do it based on last names and send in blondie's sister.

 **[IBurnBlond has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

IBurnBlond: My Big-Sister Senses were tingling. Who mentioned my sister?

LockYourHeart: Read above.

IBurnBlond: … You know even my sister can decapitate Amy pretty quickly, right?

IAmIronMan: Hey, we're just looking for a common theme, an I thought that last names would be a decent connection.

IBurnBlond: Then what about Rose Quartz, or her kid?

LockYourHeart: With his impressive defense? I'd say he would wear out Amy so she couldn't win.

IBurnBlond: Story behind that: Amy is looking for the Chaos Emeralds to give to Sonic as a gift. She runs into him, and they duke it out.

LockYourHeart: Knowing the morons at the helm, they'll probably botch the story to a significant amount.

IAmIronMan: I dunno. I'd think they got my fight right in terms of story.

Edgehog: I hate having to deal with zubats. They probably got me right with that one.

JARVIS: And I do believe that Pietro Maximoff's battle with the Flash was also well-written.

GonzoHanzo: And joker vs sweet tooth. That seemed pretty spot on.

SonyaTheBlade: Story-wise, this season's looking pretty good.

Edgehog: …

GonzoHanzo: …

IBurnBlond: …

LockYourHeart: …

Web-Head: …

IAmIronMan: …

Carolina_Church: …

SonyaTheBlade: Yeah, even _I_ felt stupid after typing that,

* * *

 **Obligatory Chat!Fic chapter! Woo!**

 **Deadpool: Hey, what do you think my username should be?**

 **MercWithMouth? Ninja!Spidey? TakaVoice?**

 **Deadpool: Well, maybe the reviewers can come up with something.**

 **Eh, good point. I gotta do the disclaimer anyways. Ahem, I don't own these characters. No matter how cool that would be. Also, suggestions for other characters' usernames are welcome.**

 **Deadpool: Heroes preferred, sans Batman. Dude's so boring that he just uses 'Batman'.**

 **Eh, if someone bugs him enough, he might change it to**


	69. Someone has to root for her

Go figure, Amy was fighting Ramona Flowers from the _Scott Pilgrim_ series.

"Who the hell is Ramona Flowers?"

Clint scratched his head, "I'll be honest… I have no idea."

"That's something you've always wanted to say, wasn't it?" Sonic asked rhetorically.

"Yeah." Clint blinked, "What exactly should we think here?"

"I don't know. Maybe we should do some research, and - whatever I'm bored. Have fun!"

Sonic raced off, clearly not going to do any of the research for Ramona, and leaving Clint to do all the research himself.

"Screw this, I have to log in some time at the range."

Okay, so we need a new guy to do the research.

* * *

So, without Clint or Sonic doing the research, we need to find someone else to do a quick rundown of Ramona. Unfortunately, everyone's faith in Amy's abilities were…

"I have no idea who this Ramona person is, and I'm still siding with her." Tifa said, working at the bar.

… Yeah, nobody really thinks that Amy stands a chance.

"I'll agree to that, T," Yang replied, somehow mixing drinks with only one hand. Being left with only one arm for about six months apparently made her rather proficient with it, "That's mostly due to the fact that I hate stalkers, but I still _kinda_ want Amy to lose the fight."

"I _totally_ get it. And it's _totally_ fair that you feel that way. I also hate stalkers." Tifa agreed, knowing that Yang needed this kind of support.

"Don't patronize me."

Okay, maybe she didn't need that _exact_ kind of support, but she was still appreciated the sentiment.

Tifa rolled her eyes, "You're starting to go from 'happy sarcastic' to 'cynical sarcastic' there, Sunshine."

Yang rolled her eyes right back, "Sorry. But knowing that all the hard work you put into raising someone, then to be tossed aside when you get hurt is a little difficult to bounce back from."

"Look at the bright side," Tifa offered.

"What bright side?"

"The fans can't use a dumbass bias accusation since Nora isn't fighting."

Yang relented a little, and smiled, "Okay, I guess that's pretty cool."

"See?" Tifa grinned, patting her friend on the back, "Always look towards the positives."

* * *

Okay, so that's already four characters who don't give a shit about Ramona, and I doubt that there will be any that will. Let's face it, Amy's kinda weak.

Hey, don't blame me! It's not _my_ fault that Ramona has a portal to another dimension that can force a home field advantage like Flash and Scorpion!

"Hey, y'know…"

Wait a sec, is that Sonic? Since when did he…

"What?"

And Tails?

"Despite the fact that she's _always_ stalked me," He continued, "I'm kinda rooting for her. Amy, I mean."

Tails smiled a bit, "She _does_ have kickboxing. Maybe that fighting experience can make it close."

Sonic sighed, "We've been on a bit of a losing streak, though. Shads' lost twice, and Knux didn't do that well against the big gorilla."

"Invisibility _is_ rather useful, now that I think about it." Tails mentioned.

"Can't say she won't put up a heck of a fight."

* * *

 ***Sigh*, you ever have one of those characters that you want to win,** _ **just**_ **so that way a losing streak can be avoided, but you know that they're gonna lose?**

 **Deadpool: You're trying to find a way for Amy to win, huh?**

 **Someone has to. Right Alexis?**

…

 **Deadpool: Dude…**

 **Right. I know. I just… Keep forgetting that she's gone is all.**

 **Deadpool: Y'know, it's getting late. I'll handle the disclaimer, you start thinking of things to do for the next chapter.**

 **Okay.**

 **Deadpool: If there was anyone who X could claim rights to, it would be Alexis.**

 **Waitasec! Why are you acting so nice all of a sudden?**

 **Deadpool: It's definitely not because I want a major role in a story arc!**

 ***Sigh*... I'll see what I can do…**


	70. Skating into Debate Battle

So, Ramona's preview just came out, and the people are talking.

Zelda finished the video, and immediately came to one single conclusion.

"Ramona stomps."

Cloud sighed, "She can drag the fight to a place where she has the home field advantage. The only actual advantage that Amy girl has is speed, and even then, Ramona's used to being chased."

Zelda rolled her eyes, "Seven evil exes." she deadpanned, "Now, if you'll excuse me," she moved a hand to her head, "I need to find a spell to purge that image of Boomstick's projectile vomit."

Cloud shuddered, "Save one for me!" he called after her.

"Get Yang's girlfriend to do it for you!"

"But-" Cloud paused, "Wait, did she mean Tifa or Blake?" He waited a little bit before resuming his thought, "Wait, can Blake even _learn_ that kind of magic?"

"I was talking about Tifa!" Zelda called from several rooms over.

"Oh…" Cloud realized.

"Wait, Tifa doesn't know how to use therapeutic magic! At least, not the mental health kind…"

"Well, not with _magic_ anyways but still…"

"Dude. Why are you talking to yourself?"

"Shut up Wade."

* * *

"So, why are we doing this in the first place?" Tracer asked.

"Look Tracer," Green Arrow sighed, "You have _got_ to get over this…" He made several strange gestures with his hands, " _Thing_ you have with snipers."

"I do _not_ have a thing for Amélie." Lena protested.

Ollie raised an eyebrow, "Oh really? I didn't mention a name." He smirked.

The pilot blushed, "Uh, well… I uh…" she babbled.

"Exactly."

"Wait, why are we talking about _me?_ Why aren't we talking about the upcoming fight?" Tracer recovered.

"Ramona can force a home field advantage with Subspace. A lot like Scorpion with the Netherrealm, or Flash with the Speed Force." The Emerald Archer replied.

"Oh. Has there ever been a fight where home field advantage was forced, and the fighter _didn't_ win?"

"Nobody comes to mind." Green Arrow admitted.

"And as for the fans?"

Green Arrow sighed, "They seem to be refusing to acknowledge the fact that Sonic and Tails both won their respective fights. Against Mario and Luigi even, two fighters who have a better track record with successful games than them."

"Wow." Tracer blinked (the action, not the ability), "That seems… petty."

"It really, _really_ is." Oliver sighed, "It's almost as annoying as Street Fighter fans refusing to remember that Blanka won his fight."

"To be fair, that was all the way back in season one." Tracer admitted.

"Still doesn't change the fact that they're being assholes."

* * *

Sonic and Tails were setting up the med bay. They were at least 99% sure that Ramona would win, so they were making sure that the room would be comfortable for Amy when she got to the hotel.

"Okay, we have the soft-serve ready for her when she gets here, right?"

Sonic looked around, "Nope. One sec," The hedgehog ran out in a blue blur of light, then returned in seven seconds, "Sorry I'm late. There was a bit of traffic on the way to the kitchen."

"What kind of traffic?"

"Guts was using Dante as target practice for his arrows." Sonic replied.

" _Again?_ " Tails asked, exasperated, "That's like…"

"The thirteenth time this month." Sonic finished.

"Thirteenth?" Tails asked, "I thought it was fourteen."

Sonic shook his head, "No. There was a misfire of one of Hawkeye's Pym Particle Arrows. And it was _Deadpool_ that got hit by those." He clarified, "It happened like, just after Ken got here. Apparently, he was with Peach, Bowser, Shadow and some other guys, and Deadpool ticked him off a little _too_ much."

"Huh."

"Yeah."

"You know that ice cream is going to melt if we don't get a cooler soon, right?" Tails asked after about a full minute of silence.

Sonic sighed, "I'll be right back."

* * *

 **Deadpool: Five bucks nets you ten that the Sonic fans will get all mad and fan 'rage-y' when Amy loses.**

 **That's an idiotic bet, Wade. Freakin'** _ **everyone**_ **knows that they'll rage. Fandoms are nuts like that.**

 **Deadpool: Worth a shot.**

 **It really wasn't. It's fairly obvious that they'll outright** _ **refuse**_ **to acknowledge the fact that Sonic, Tails, and I guess Metal Sonic on a technicality, all won their fights. Getting them to acknowledge that Screwattack** _ **isn't**_ **biased in that regard is like trying to claim the rights to all these characters. It's just not going to happen.**


	71. Waitwaitwait! She WON?

"Well this is awkward."

Indeed it _was_ awkward. Apparently Amy actually _won_. Ramona couldn't pull through in the end, and ultimately lost the fight. And considering that the medical bay was decorated for _Amy_ , it was a little awkward for Ramona to be recovering there.

Ramona waved him off, "Eh, it's not like _I_ expected it either. I thought my ability to force a home field advantage would have given me the win." She struggled to sit up a bit so she could get slightly more comfortable, "Go hang out with your friend. I'm sure I'll get some company soon."

"She's not so much a 'friend' than she is 'stalker.'" Sonic said awkwardly.

Ramona raised an eyebrow, "Well, now _whose_ fault is that?" she countered.

"Right. Well, I guess I'll see you later then." Sonic waved.

The Canadian Delivery Ninja sighed and reached over to grab the ice cream that was placed on the small bedside table, "Well, some casanova wannabe should be walking in right about now."

As if on cue, The Scout walked right in so he could 'court' the woman.

"Well, hello sweetheart," he said 'smoothly,' "what's your name?"

"Ramona Flowers." She replied, "I take it that you're the Bostonite that the pink princess told me about."

Scout wiggled his eyebrows, "So, you _have_ heard of me?" He said while flexing his muscles.

"Yep." The girl replied with a smug smirk on her face, "I was _also_ told that you have a fear of rainbows."

The Scout balked at the revelation, "Wh-What? Who told you that? Was it that Tiff-ah broad?"

Ramona rolled her eyes, "Well, in order the answers to your questions are as follows: You're scared of rainbows, that cute twin-tailed fox fellow, and I'm pretty sure that her name is pronounced 'Tee-fah.'" She finished.

"I am _**not**_ scared of rainbows!" Scout whined.

"Say, isn't that Rainbow Dash?"

"AH! WHERE?" The Scout jumped several feet in the air (Much much higher than what he can normally do, even _with_ the extra jump). Unfortunately for him, the ceiling was in his way.

Ramona was too busy giggling to hear the poor Scout's request for help.

* * *

"Tornados. She made a goddamn _tornado_." Sonya repeated in monotone.

"Yes, Sonya. She made a tornado," Ken deadpanned, "You're friends with _Rayden_ seeing a tornado shouldn't be that much of a sock to you."

"She made a tornado with an elder godsdamn _hammer_." She emphasized.

"You've fought Shao Kahn. He's made hammers come out of _thin_ _air_." Ken rebutted.

"She-"

"WOO HOO!" Amy ran past the two blonde fighters, clearly excited that she managed to pull off a win.

Tails was running after her, "Sorry, she wasn't expecting to win, so…"

Ken sighed and pinched the bridge of his nose, "Just… Just go get her before she tears the place up looking for Sonic, alright?"

Tails saluted the blonde, and ran off to make sure that Amy didn't cause… _Too_ much damage.

Seriously, The Incredible Hulk is entering the fray next round. And considering that the amount of people who want to see him throw down with either Broly or Doomsday, there's probably going to be a lot of things being thrown around .

* * *

…

 **Deadpool: X isn't here right now, his mind is currently in shock from how Amy Rose beat Ramona Flowers.**

…

 **Deadpool: He said that he had a not around here that talks about it, but I can't find it anywhere.**

…

 **Deadpool: Yeah, he's prob'bly goin' to be a while. So, you should know how the disclaimer goes. I'm going to go raid the fridge.**


	72. Quite the smashing chapter, eh?

'Gay-Les Yay Ships Anonymous' is an interesting group. For starters, pretty much everyone has went there at least once. Secondly, it was a group to help the fighters who were constantly shipped with people of the same gender, and were uncomfortable with the chosen partner. And thirdly, an actual shipping war broke out every few months.

Well, the last one was unusual due to the fact that that it was usually a love triangle type of ship. It's a hogwash of craziness and general fights that usually resulted in an limb or two being broken.

"Look I like my little sister, and I would jump into a fight to save her," Yang started, "But I don't like her _that_ way. It's freaking weird."

Guts scoffed, "It can't be any worse than having a bunch of people wanting to see you shag the guy who's pretty much responsible for about ninety percent of all shitty moments in your life."

"Oh my god," Cloud bemoaned, "People actually ship you with _Femto_? I mean, I can get Griffith, those two are essentially separate people, but _Femto?_ " He grumbled, "It's almost as bad as people wanting to see me and Sephiroth 'horizontally dancing' as Yang puts it."

"At least you guys _get_ options." Chun-Li pointed out, "There's a few people out there who think that Juri Han freako is a good partner for _me!_ I would rather take _Cammy_ as a romantic partner before Juri!"

"At least you two have interacted a few times. I don't even know who this 'Cinder Fall' chick is, and some people are _already_ shipping me with her." Yang complained, "And to top it all off, more people decided that my baby sister is a better choice!"

Cloud shivered, "Personally, I prefer the insane theory that is 'Cinder is Ruby's mother' than actually having them be in a romantic relationship."

"At least _you_ don't get shipped with a bitchy secretary." Tifa pointed out, "Then again, I'd rather choose _Scarlet_ over the guy who burned down my hometown and killed one of my closest friends." She paused for a moment before stealing a quick glance at Yang, "If I didn't have any other options, anyways."

Guts sighed, "Why do people even _support_ these abusive relationships? I'm pretty sure I read about someone who claimed that Adam is a better partner for Blake than the resident sun dragon over here." He gestured to Yang.

Yang scowled, "Because apparently, 'Abusive relationships are more interesting and intriguing' to those sickos." She growled, "By that same quote and quote logic, Peter Griffin is the most interesting man in the world."

"How the hell does he still have a family? He's an abusive prick who'd be more likely to snap his wife's neck before risking his own to save her." Tifa asked.

Cloud groaned, "See, it his general attitude that makes me want to see Sub-Zero rip off his head."

"Then get his remaining skeleton incinerated by Scorpion." Chun-Li added.

"Then have that head be eaten by Reptile." Tifa also added.

"And have the skeleton shrunk down by Ermac" Yang said, joining in the fun.

"And then have that shrunken skeleton be stomped on by Saibot." Guts said, finishing all the things the group of people wanted to see happen to the abusive prick that is Peter Griffin.

"Wow," Tifa realized, "We _really_ got off topic here."

"Eh, we never really stay on topic to begin with." Chun-Li shrugged, "This is really just more of a place to vent about ships that you personally hate."

"I'd rather see Sephiroth fight Frieza than see him actually enter in a relationship with anybody." Yang said, "I don't give a damn if the hosts get flamed for it, Sephiroth _deserves_ to die."

"Planet buster versus Planet buster." Cloud nodded, "It could be a fun match, even though we'd have to deal with Freeza and Sephiroth at the villains' place."

"You could just grab Link and your boyfriend, Dante to fight him off." Tifa giggled.

"Why is Dante suddenly my boyfriend now?" Cloud asked, irritated.

"Because everybody got to ship tease T and me to hell and back," Yang countered, "It's _your_ turn now."

Cloud held his head in his hands, "I never should have gotten drunk with Tony. At least _then_ it would have been more of an inside joke."

* * *

"So, Hulk." Iron Man continued, "Who do you guys want to see him fight?"

"Definitely _**not**_ Broly. There's not enough on Broly to justify a win on his end."

"I have to side with the kid on this one," Green Arrow added, "Broccoli has an upper limit to his strength, your green goliath kinda doesn't."

"Well, first of all, it's _Broly_ , not _Broccoli_ -"

"All Saiyans are named after vegetables, shellhead. I don't think it matters." Spidey interrupted.

"Whatever. And secondly, what the hell do you mean by 'no limit'? I thought we agreed to _not_ use that line of thinking." Iron Man said, continuing his original thought.

"Well, for starters, we agreed to _try_ to avoid that kind of thinking." Green Arrow started, "And second, _I_ didn't say it. Doctor Santini, Doctor Dramn, or whatever he's calling himself these days said it."

"I don't think we should be taking something said by someone who calls himself The _Mad_ _Thinker_ seriously." Spider-Man piped up.

"The Beyonder said it too."

Spider-Man grumbled in defeat, also muttering something about a secret war under his breath.

"So, what about Asura?" Iron Man asked.

"Eh, I doubt it. There's not a whole lot of data on the guy, and he also seems to be a better opponent for someone like Amaterasu." Dante replied, finally getting in on the conversation.

"I always figured that Red XIII was a better opponent."

"Nanaki? Do we really need _more_ of Cloud's toxic fanbase attacking the hosts for pitting one of their characters against a literal _goddess?_ " Spider-Man asked.

"To be fair, not _all_ of his fanbase is toxic." Iron Man countered.

"There's enough that it gets annoying after awhile." Spidey countered.

"Fair enough."

* * *

 **Okay, references to the series proper?**

 **Deadpool: Check.**

 **General opinions for who Hulk should fight?**

 **Deadpool: Check, except for Atrocitus, Solomon Grundy, and Doomsday.**

 **Whatever, Disclaimer?**

 **Deadpool: The one that says that you don't own these charactrers?**

 **Yeah, that one.**

 **Deadpool: Not check.**

 **Crapbaskets.**


	73. Doomsday preperation and fictional lines

"So… You ever get the feeling that we vent _too_ much around here?"

Samus looked up from her spot on the couch. She was reading a very intriguing book, and unfortunately, she had decided to also take a spot in the same room as Dante. Sighing, she found an old bookmark, and placed it in the middle of the story, so she could talk to the half-demon, "What do you mean?"

Dante made several gestures with his hands, "It just feels like all we ever actually _do_ around here is just vent about shit that ticks us off. And it's just…"

"A little weird?" Samus finished for him. Dante nodded in response, to which Samus sighed, "Well, look at it this way, we're still technically fictional characters that were relevant enough that we got put in an arena where we fight other fictional characters to the death in a no-holds barred fight to the bitter end." She summarized, "It would make sense that if there was something that made us mad, we'd vent about it to another fictional character."

"You seem pretty nonchalant about being fictional. Last I checked, most of everybody freaked out after realizing they went meta." She paused to think for a moment, "Well, some of them anyways."

* * *

 _Obligatory Flashback to before Goku vs. Superman 1…_

"I'm fictional."

"Now, Cloud, _don't_ freak out." Peach said, trying to keep him calm.

Cloud twitched, "I'm _fictional_."

"Cloud, you're real enough to be an inspiration to other people, _just don't freak out_." The pink princess pleaded.

Cloud started to tear up. Which was unsettling to Peach because he was also laughing maniacally, "HAHAHahahHAHA! I'M _FICTIONAL_!"

*BONK!*

Peach sighed, "Thank you Link."

Link simply told Peach not to worry about it. Having already knocked out the Lifestream Warrior with the hilt of his sword, he was now looking forward to seeing Spider-Man enter the ring so the hotel patrons could bind people who freaked out over being fictional later.

Peach sighed, "I know that it's hard for some of these guys to accept that they're fictional and all, but I kinda wish it would be easier to get these guys better integrated into this thing."

Link jokingly, suggested Deadpool as someone who could help accommodate people in getting used to being fictional.

"Oh please." Peach said in disbelief, "He's immortal. Not even factoring that, he could cheat with his fourth-wall awareness."

Link shrugged, and replied that it was a decent idea.

"Ohh… My head…"

"Cloud's back up again."

Link sighed and raised his shield, and-

*BANG!*

"Ow! The top of my head!"

* * *

Dante blinked, "Huh. Didn't know that Wade was so essential to this place. I always thought that he was just an annoying guy that everyone just kinda put up with because he won't die."

"No, that's the primary reason we put up with him." Samus replied, "But it helps that he takes some time to get through to some people and help them realize that they matter, and that in the hearts of many, they're real enough to have made a difference in their lives." Samus said, with a wistful smile on her face… That couldn't be seen because she was in her Varia Suit.

"Everyone here has a purpose, I guess?" Dante said more than asked, "What's yours?"

Samus chuckled a bit, "Trust me. That's a story for when I'm needed."

* * *

Batman's eyes narrowed, "Doomsday."

Wonder Woman winced at the reveal, "We should start preparing to counter him should Hulk lose."

"Well, there would need to be something for him to regenerate _from_ if he wants to regenerate." Green Arrow noted.

"Maybe Vegeta could take him on. His Final Flash or Big Bang Attack could seriously hurt Doomsday." Wonder Woman suggested, recalling the Saiyan Prince's immense power.

"No…"

"No? Batman, I don't think you're taking this into account. Our best bet, what with Goku and Superman off saving the multiverse, is _Vegeta_. He's the only one here who stands a chance against Doomsday." Green Arrow said, "And this is coming from _me_."

"But what _we_ need, is someone that would be unexpected. Someone who wouldn't register on Doomsday's threat level." Batman said.

Wonder Woman caught onto what Batman was saying, "We can't use Hanzo. Even _if_ he could drag the fight to the Netherrealm, Doomsday is still too powerful."

"If someone who could keep up with Sonic could destroy the bag, then Ramona is out." Iron Man said, as he too was also looking for a way to counter Doomsday.

"If I could drag him into the Speed Force, I might be able to beat him there." Flash suggested, "But even with some high-velocity induced friction burns I'm not that thorough…"

"And with his adaptive capabilities, he'd bust out eventually." Oliver noted.

Spider-Man also nodded, "Even with Deadpool's carbonadium sword, Doomsday would adapt. So, who's left?"

"We have to take into account whether or not he can be caught." Captain America noted, "Even if Ryu could use the Raging Demon, he'd have to properly land it against Doomsday for it to be effective."

"Ratchet's Sheepinator maybe?"

"If it misfires, someone's going to be turned into a helpless sheep. Easy pickings for Doomsday to kill 'em." Oliver replied.

"Then I take it the Groovatron is also not an option then, huh?" Clint asked rhetorically.

"He's resistant to mind control. So not even Mewtwo's psychic abilities would be effective. If you can survive a lobotomy, then your mind can survive pretty much anything." Spidey noted.

"Well, don't look at me," Rogue said, "I ain't havin' that creep in mah head!"

"We weren't planning it Anna. But we have to keep our options open here."

"Right, but who here could take on Doomsday?" Iron Man asked. "My suits can only handle so much, and I don't think that I have one to take on a near-immortal being of pure savagery."

"No idea yet." Batman answered, "So we'll have to hope that Hulk can handle the situation."

* * *

 **Wade, get out of the laundry room.**

 **Deadpool: No! I might not be able to die, but like** _ **hell**_ **I'm fighting Doomsday!**

 **Wade, c'mon. I'm not going to pit you against Doomsday.** _ **Joker**_ **, maybe. But I swear that I won't pit you against Doomsday.**

 **Deadpool: Promise?**

 **I swear on the disclaimer. And you of all people should know how much I love that thing.**


	74. Trains, Ships, and Contingency plans

So, a distinct thing I've noticed is that several characters are getting too much focus. Thankfully, only the _Marvel_ and _DC_ heroes are sticking around trying to figure out what to do about Doomsday. Most of everyone else went back to their homeworlds for some stress relief, and to get away from the general chaos that is this goddamn place.

There were a few people who decided to stick around, like Dan, Bucky, Bomberman, Kirby, and a few others. They were still around. Most of these guys decided to start a little club that made them feel better about themselves.

"All I am is a joke! I'm just too pathetic!" Dan wailed.

"Hey there, man. It's not your fault. At least you went meta. Try being Bucky over there. The guy's show just couldn't make it to that level." Felicia comforted.

"The only reason I'm around is to be beaten up. You can't get more pathetic than that!"

The cat girl sighed, "Look, Dan. You've had more games than me. Heck, they're more popular than mine."

Bucky sighed, "To be fair, it feels like we're just background characters to guys like Tifa, and Guts."

Dan also sighed, "I guess that's better than being completely ignored…"

"Depends on your point of view." Samus said, passing by the room, "The biggest thing _I'll_ be remembered for is the time I was delegated to being an over glorified soldier who can't do anything without an order from my idiot commanding officer."

"What are the others up to anyways?"

Samus shrugged, "A pretty big chunk of them went back to their own worlds. I remember Tifa complaining that Yang was going to be gone for a couple weeks."

Luke looked up from his meditation, "So, has she made her feelings known to the blonde?"

Samus shook her head, "No. She still claims that they're only 'friends'" She sighed, "I mean, I'd find Rosalina attractive, and I openly admit that, but I wouldn't deny the idea of us being…" she paused for a moment, "Y'know, kinda… _sorta_ dating?"

Felicia looked towards the bounty hunter, "Okay, at some point we'll need a survey or something."

"To figure out who here is actually straight?" Luke asked.

"Yeah. We need to figure out who here is actually _straight_."

Dan shrugged, "I think everyone here is bi at the very least."

"I know for a fact that Deadpool is pansexual." Samus piped up.

"Hey, as long as they don't shove it in our faces, I'm fine with whatever. But I think that some of them lean more towards one side than the other." Luke replied before returning to his meditation.

Dan sighed, "I doubt I'll ever find anyone…"

"Hey man, don't be so pessimistic. You'll find someone eventually." Samus offered.

* * *

"Amy?"

Iron Man waved the suggestion off, "She's fast and strong, but not enough to stop Doomsday."

"Right…" Batman sighed, "Shadow?"

"No," Spider-Man sighed, "His chaos powers aren't strong enough to stop Doomsday. Why did we write off Vegeta again?"

"He would probably drag the fight on. So long, that Doomsday would eventually adapt and counter him." Batman pointed out.

"Dammit! If Hulk can't beat Doomsday, we're going to be fucked!"

Spidey pointed towards Iron Man, "Cap, he said a bad word. You going to say anything about it?"

Steve rolled his eyes, "I swear, you do that _one time…_ "

* * *

Ryu was busy training alongside Terry, Hanzo, and Ken. The four were all hoping for The Hulk to win, but they weren't stupid. They knew the strengths and weaknesses of their fellow hero, and were trying to figure out how The Hulk could win.

"Last time I checked, when a mutant who could adapt to survive to any situation fought The Hulkster, he ended up in another state or something."

Ryu rolled his eyes, "Could you focus on the training, Ken? I know you're new here, but it would be appreciated."

"C'mon Rye-Yoo," Terry teased, "We both know that your Dark 'Hadoko' or whatever can take down Doomsday."

"Wait, Does that monster even _have_ a soul to be destroyed?" Hanzo asked.

"As if I know. Besides, we all know that no matter what the hosts say, them fans will just roll with it." Ken said, as he got back up from a rather mean punch that Terry threw his way.

"To be fair, they've gotten a few _definitively_ right." Hanzo reasoned, rubbing his arm after a Hadoken was launched into it.

"Well, nobody really expected Quicksilver to beat Flash, but nobody really thought that that you'd beat me, Hanzo." Ryu reasoned, offering a hand to the yellow-clad ninja.

"Well, I highly doubt that I could beat you in my current form." He chuckled as he accepted Ryu's helping hand up.

"They were right for the time," Ken said, also getting up, "But there are some questionable things like how Hawkeye and Green Arrow ended up."

"We don't really want to discuss that one, it was way way too close." Terry replied.

"It's always the little details that get you, huh?"

* * *

 **Wade?**

 **Deadpool: Yeah?**

 **Do you ever wonder if what we're doing here is really making a difference?**

 **Deadpool: How so?**

 **Like, is what we're doing here, bringing these fighters together in a common place, is that really making a difference?**

 **Deadpool: Look man, I'm technically fictional-**

 **' _Technically_ '?**

 **Deadpool: Shut up. Anyways, I'd like to think that you're making a difference. You are going to include me in an important storyline, after all.**

 **Right, almost forgot about that part. You have any ideas as to who's gonna win?**

 **Deadpool: I'm going with my homeboy here.**

 **Hulk?**

 **Deadpool: He got _pelted by gamma rays…_**

 **Yeah, he's unglamorous alright. I don't own these characters, and I'll be seeing you guys when the Doomsday preview is public!**

 **Deadpool: _Wrecking the town with the power of a bull - ain't no monster 'round who is as loveable, As ever lovin' Hulk!_**

 **Me & Deadpool: _Hulk, Hulk._**


	75. A change in tactics, perhaps?

"Okay, so we are screwed. So, now what?"

Batman contemplated Spider-Man's comment for a moment, there was a high chance of Doomsday emerging victorious, and the idea of Hulk winning on the grounds of 'Doomsday has never fought Hulk before' was one of the stupidest things to have come out of The Scout's mouth since he claimed that he could beat Tifa in an arm wrestling competition.

Incidentally, he was sporting a very stylish cast on his arm.

"We're not out yet, Parker." He realized.

"How so, Bats? Doomsday's been beaten to death, got reduced to a _freaking skeleton_ , been _lobotomized_ , _and_ got blasted by the energy of the universe! What can Hulk do to that monster that hasn't already been done?" Spider-Man asked, clearly worried.

"I don't know." Batman replied in a grim tone of voice.

" _Please_ tell me that you meant to say that you don't know yet." The Wall-Crawler pleaded, knowing the answer.

Batman gave him a glare that pretty much said it all.

Spidey sighed, "We're all gonna die."

* * *

"BAH! I could take on that grotesque Cell-Wannabe any day of the week!" Vegeta boasted.

"Vegeta love, you hardly ever strategize in a fight. Obviously _I_ would be a much superior choice to combat that monster." Bayonetta countered.

"We're assuming that Hulk will be losing though." Haggar mentioned, "Who knows? Maybe the Hulk's strength can be enough to counter the monster."

"Considering how many deaths he has under his belt, I doubt that he can be beaten to death." Luke replied.

"It's happened twice, maybe the green monster can overcome this opponent. He is no stranger to healing, or strength." Zangief countered, "He may be able to win in the end."

"We still need a contingency plan though." Hayabusa pointed out, "It is best to have the plan and not need it, than to need it but not have it."

There was a moment of confusion around the room. Not many of them understood the meaning of his phrasing until Mario piped up, "Oh. I-a think it's like-a insurance. Yeah?"

The ninja nodded in reply.

* * *

"Arguably, Spawn would be able to hold him off. It's explicitly stated that he has to be decapitated by a holy weapon to be killed, and Doomsday doesn't have those on him." Zelda suggested.

"Perhaps your highness, perhaps." Beast noted, "But that does not necessarily mean that Al can defeat the monster. We still need to find a way to overcome his strength."

"Perhaps it is not defeating him that is the key," Goliath thought out loud.

"What are you saying?" Tails asked, taken aback by the gargoyle's lack of input to the plan.

"I am not saying that we should allow him to come along and annihilate us, young fox." Goliath corrected, "I am merely saying that we are trying to formulate a plan to overpower Doomsday instead of using _other_ means to defeat him."

Zelda blinked, "He might be onto something."

"Indeed he is," Beast nodded, "Our current plans involve _overpowering_ him instead of attempting a _different_ tactic."

"He adapted a flame breath to combat Martian Manhunter in order to defeat him," Tails said, looking at his tablet, "I don't think that weapons or abilities like the Dark Hado or Sheepinator would manage to hurt him."

"He also probably has an immunity to magic, otherwise Zatanna would have just said 'Llik Yadsmood yltnenamrep' or something."

"Tch, either that or that woman is a worse Mage than we thought."

"Gah!" Zelda screamed before recovering herself, "Would you stop doing that!"

Gaara merely had a look of confusion on his face, "What are you talking about?"

"Sneaking up on us like that! It's annoying!" Zelda half-whined half-demanded.

"Wait, seriously, has he fought a magic user before or something?" Tails asked.

"I…" Beast paused for a moment, "I actually do not know if he has or not."

"He would likely adapt to it after being hit by it once, assuming it does enough damage to hurt him anyways." Goliath said.

* * *

 **Fanboys, go!**

 **Deadpool: Seriously, you're asking the audience if they know whether or not Doomsday has been killed by magic yet?**

 **Yes. I am genuinely curious. Plus, I don't think your carbonadium sword would be able to penetrate Doomsday's rocky hide.**

 **Deadpool: HA! You said 'penetrate'!**

 **Yeah yeah, you're _so_ funny Wade. Now, I have to do the disclaimer if you don't mind.**

 **All characters are owned by their respective owners/franchises/companies/etcetera. No matter how much I wish it was true, I don't own these guys.**

 **Deadpool: I think that's a repeat.**

 **Hey, _you_ try coming up with a new gimmick for these things every few days!**


	76. Doomsday's not today pt I

A common question asked around these parts is generally something along the lines of 'who do you think is getting tossed into the slaughterhouse this time?'

Another one is the more famous question, the one that started this whole thing, 'who would win in a fight?' - A question asked since mankind discovered the fist.

These days, it was more along the lines of… Well, I'll let Luigi take this one.

"Why are we fighting this guy again?"

"We need to stop him!"

Luigi sighed, "I already-a got that already Tails. What I want to know is why us?"

Tails sighed a bit, "We're the only ones available."

"Why can't the other heroes take care of it?"

"They're busy holding down the Hulk." Ryu answered for the twin-tailed fox.

"And tossing Thor's hammer on him and helping _us_ out wasn't an option because…?" Luigi asked hesitantly.

"Because they needed to hold down every other limb to keep him from thrashing around." Master Chief replied, "Plus, I heard that he knocked out Hawkeye and Spider-Man while doing just that."

"Which means they can't get him to laugh himself back into Banner." Fox noted.

 _ **"RRRRAAAAAAWWWWWGGGGGHHHHH!"**_

All eleven fighters winced, "Please tell me that came from behind us." Mega Man pleaded.

"Unfortunately, no." Terry answered, "Zelda, off the top of your head, how far away is he?"

Zelda waved her hands around, casting a minor spell, "Twenty blocks."

"And closing in, fast." Raiden added.

"We're only four blocks away from the hero hotel!" Hanzo realized, "I've seen that monster's destruction firsthand, the collateral damage would be…"

"Then we should get going." Samus called from up ahead.

The badass bounty hunter called the others to her side. It was eleven great heroes.

Luigi: The Mushroom Kingdom's resident ghostbuster.

Fox McCloud: Leader of StarFox.

Ryu: The _Street Fighter_ posterboy.

Miles "Tails" Prower: The twin-tailed fox genius.

Terry Bogard: The Legendary Hungry Wolf.

Master Chief: The ultimate space marine.

Zelda: Ruler of the kingdom of Hyrule.

Mega Man: The Super Fighting Robot.

Raiden: The badass cyborg ninja of Foxhound.

Hanzo Hasashi: The leader of the fearsome Shirai Ryu.

These eleven were walking towards their destination. The battlegrounds towards Doomsday. Their style of movement was reminiscent of the _Justice League_ intro (The first one, not _Unlimited_ ). If Lucio from _Overwatch_ was there, they would be accompanied by a badass soundtrack with them.

Thankfully, Ryu had a music track he got from Cloud, and the team was playing it with Mega Man's stereo equipment.

For those of you wondering, they were being accompanied by _I Will Not Bow_ from the _RvB_ soundtrack. It was a good thing that Cloud was basically Tifa's best friend. What with how much time the bartender spends with Yang, that whole thing was getting confusing.

But regardless, the team of ten were on their way to stop the monster.

"Why can't Buu just absorb this thing?" Master Chief asked, breaking the epic walk they were doing and causing Ryu to nearly trip over.

"Remember when Buu absorbed the Grand Supreme Kai?" Tails asked.

"Yeah. Why?"

Tails cleared his throat, "The reason Buu is even a good guy to begin with is because of that reason. If he absorbs Doomsday…"

"Luigi's getting quaky in his shoes again." Fox noted.

"Relax, green bean." Terry offered, "You'll be alright." He said, offering a consoling hand towards the green plumber.

"Alright. Alright." Luigi calmed down a bit, knowing that with this team of heroes, there wasn't any way for them to lose. "Let's a-go!"

"That's the spirit!"

* * *

Doomsday was tearing through the city. The rampant destruction going everywhere.

Everything was being thrashed, from the Vin'n'Jess restaurant, to the local gym.

There was only wanton destruction everywhere, chaos in the streets.

 _"In local news, Screwattack has inadvertently unleashed the monster Doomsday onto net city! Citizens are advised to-"_

*CRASH!*

The news screen was decimated by a car that was flung several blocks away.

"RAAWWWHHGG!"

"Ahh!"

"Run!"

"Everyone to the bunkers! It's our only chanc-ack!"

The denizens were in a panic, and many of them were being slaughtered in droves. Then again, they were simply digitized personifications of people on the internet, and with how many killed themselves after excessive trolling and… You know.

*BZZT!*

A Ceratanium Buzzsaw flew towards the monster, and imbedded itself in its skull by about a millimeter.

Doomsday looked towards his new opponents. The eleven heroes that dared to stand up to him.

"Doomsday!" Zelda called, "We will give you one warning: Surrender now, or face us in battle!"

Doomsday's only response was to tear off one of his spikes, and throw it at the Princess.

"AH!" Zelda braced for impact, but it never came. "What the…?"

Luigi had sucked them up with his vacuum, and reversed the suction. The spikes got launched towards Doomsday, who merely knocked them away with his large hands.

"I guess that was his answer to our ultimatum." Terry Bogard quipped.

"Enough talk!" Raiden called, "Let's dance!"

* * *

 **Deadpool: _The world's about to break! Tormented and attacked! Lost from when we wake… With no way to go back…_ -**

 **Deadpool, what are you doing?**

 **Deadpool: I'm singing. Duh.**

 **Why the _Earth's Mightiest Heroes_ theme, though?**

 **Deadpool: That was a theme song from a TV show? I thought I was singing what was going to happen now that… Y'know.**

 **I am well aware of what happened. And before I get any comments about it, I'm _NOT_ talking about the Death Battle.**

 **Deadpool: Take a break, relax, and claim that you own these characters.**

 **I'm not doing that last part.**


	77. Doomsday's not today pt II

The battle was fierce! Raiden's blades clashing with Doomsday's claws was certainly a sight to behold. With Luigi using the Poltergust 5000 to suck up any of Doomsday's claw bits, and debris.

Mega Man was providing support from the rear. His powerful Mega Buster keeping Doomsday from being able to escape, and having Rush keep civilians away from the fight.

"Hadoken!"

A blast of Ki Energy shot from Ryu's hands, splitting apart a sign that the large grey monster had tried to throw at a civilian.

"This is some fight…" he commented.

Raiden's blades kept clashing with Doomsday. But every time the cyborg could land a hit, Doomsday's healing abilities would heal off the area that was cut, and place a protective bone plating over it.

"Raiden!" Terry called from above, "I got the energy, now move!"

Raiden nodded as he jumped back several meters in the air, while Terry came crashing down on the opponent.

*BOOM!*

A large Power Geyser erupted from beneath the ground where the Hungry Wolf punched, sending Doomsday several dozen meters into the air, and crashing him into a building - that was thankfully abandoned - And patted his hands to dust them off.

"That should do _something_." He commented.

 _ **"RAGH!"**_

"Tch, should've figured that it wouldn't stick." Samus muttered.

"All civilians are clear of the area!" Mega Man relayed to the team, "We can go all out!"

"Good." Zelda replied, "I have a spell that I want to try out." She started uttering a spell while keeping her hands in a pose that seemed to allow her to concentrate mystical energy.

"Here's hoping that it'll work." Hanzo said, as he noticed Doomsday getting back up again.

"It should work." Tails reasoned, "I mean, that Zatanna girl never casted 'llik yadsmood reverof' like, _at all_ _,_ so the creepazoid shouldn't be immune."

Fox muttered in agreement that the reasoning was logical, as he prepared to get in close should the situation call for it.

"Raiden, I brought some fuel for you. You need it?"

Raiden nodded and took a fuel cell from Mega Man, "Thank you."

Mega Man saluted the ninja, "No problem." He replied with gusto, "Now, let's let him have it!"

The duo charged at Doomsday, who had landed back on the street. When the monster took notice, he started charging towards the two as well, letting out a roar of defiance.

 ** _"BRRRAAWWWHHHH!"_**

"YAAAHHHH!"

High Frequency Blade and Mega Buster being wielded, the two mechanized heroes rushed towards the monster.

The sword kept slicing Doomsday open, with the energy blasts entering the wounds. The internal explosions forced their target to his knees.

 ** _"BRAWGH!"_**

"He's on his knees! Ryu, Go for it!"

The Wandering World Warrior started channeling his ki. The power growing more and more every passing second. "Shinku…"

Mega Man and Raiden Moved out of Ryu's line of sight. His eye flashing in a way that symbolized power, he unleashed a powerful-

"HADOKEN!"

That.

* * *

Several of the heroes back at the hotel were still trying to restrain the Hulk.

"Okay, we have one arm pinned." Iron Man said exhaustingly, "That took less time than I thought it would've taken."

"Yeah, nineteen hours instead of _twenty_ is a remarkable improvement!" Oliver Queen said sarcastically.

"Whatever. One limb down, three to go." Captain America said.

*CLANK!*

"Tony fainted."

*THUD!*

"And so did Jak and Daxter" Oliver added.

"So much for sending out support." Cap muttered, looking over towards the others who had gotten knocked out trying to restrain the Incredible Hulk.

Those heroes being Bowser, Ratchet and Clank, Hawkeye, Spider-Man, Vegeta (It's best not to ask how that happened), Quicksilver, Tommy Oliver, and Zechs.

Thankfully, Thor placed Mjolnir on the Hulk's chest, so the amount of destruction he would make would be limited.

"Guys, I think that arm's getting its kinetic energy back!" Flash stated in horror.

"Son of a… We'll have to send them backup later. We have to keep that arm restrained!" Cap grunted as a stray gurney was flung in his direction.

* * *

Doomsday had been knocked out, as this was the first time he had encountered Ki Energy, he had no resistances towards attacks using that type of power.

"Zelda, quick, now!" The others called.

Doomsday's body started moving, as if he was waking up from being asleep. He started to grumble a bit under his breath.

"I got it!" Zelda cast her spell onto Doomsday, placing holy restraints on the monster.

"That's going to hold him, right?" Mega Man asked, worryingly.

"It _should_ hold. But I can't be sure of the time limit." Zelda replied, "It was built to hold _Ganondorf_ , the guy who wields the Triforce of Power, so I would hope that it can hold this abomination."

*CRACK!*

Hanzo unsheathed his swords, "Tch, should've figured that it wouldn't have been this easy." He muttered.

Fox and Tails narrowed their eyes, "Agreed."

"Time for round two!"

"FIGHT!"

* * *

 **Deadpool: Looked it up, Zoro is fighting Erza Scarlet from _Fairy Tail_.**

 **I'm not an avid fan of the 'Magical Girl' genre. What's it about?**

 **Deadpool: Oh, dude. You are going to get so many hate comments for that line.**

 **Wait, let me do a quick search or something- Oh… Well, I apologize for that comment, and please, don't hunt me down for that comment.**

 **Deadpool: You know that they don't really listen to this sort of stuff, right? Just like how lawyers never really pay attention to disclaimers. They just take the first instance of copyright infringement, and latch onto it because they have nothing better to do.**

 **Fair enough.**


	78. Doomsday's not today pt III

"Son of a bitch!"

"Tony!"

"Hulk's arm broke free of the restraints!" Oliver called, "It broke free of the restraints!"

Cap was holding out his shield and was taking hits. Fortunately for Cap, the fact that it's made of vibranium ensured that he was uninjured, but he was still feeling the pressure of sudden weight on his person, and there was only so much he could take.

 _*BZZRT!*_

"Oh, great. What now?" Oliver asked, exasperated.

"It's our anti-Doomsday team." Astro Boy answered, "What's up?"

 _"We need backup, and we need it NOW!"_

"Rock? What's going on? I thought that Zelda's magic-"

 _"IT'S NOT WORKING! WE'RE ALL GONNA DIE!"_

"I find that to be uncomfortable considering that it was Terry who said that." Mewtwo said, who was busy trying to restrain the Hulk's arms with his telekinesis.

"We're still a bit busy here, can you hold out a little longer?"

"We'll try, but no promises!"

* * *

"Great. No way that Zoro is going to have a room if we can't stop this monster." Fox muttered.

"We'll have to worry about that later!" Hanzo replied, "Right now, Tails and Zelda need our help!"

Tails was busy using his drones to stop most of Doomsday's attacks, but it was clear that the drones were about to break, and with Zelda's magic about to break, the restraints weren't going to last long.

 _*CRASH!*_

"NO!" Hanzo called out, seeing Doomsday knock both Tails and Zelda away with a backhand, he started to get angry.

Doomsday's backhand had managed to knock out Tails, and Zelda was barely hanging onto consciousness.

Zelda tried to drag Tails away from the fight, her restraints having broken when the shield had dropped, she was a sitting duck, so to speak. She braced for an impact.

It never came.

Instead, a blade was just barely sticking out of Doomsday's chest area.

That blade was actually a kunai, and that kunai was attached to a chain. Holding onto the other end of that chain was a vengeful ninja. One who was pretty pissed off at the prospect that this monster was about to kill his comrades.

 _"GET OVER HERE!"_

Scorpion had been unleashed.

Ryu stepped up to assist his friend, launching a powerful uppercut at the incoming beast. "SHIN… SHO! RYU! KEN!"

The resulting uppercut had launched Doomsday into the air. And Hanzo had regained enough control to aim Scorpion's wrath at Doomsday.

* _CRASH_!*

Doomsday had landed on the ground, but the wound he had previously was quickly patching itself up. "Grughh…"

A burst of hellfire had enveloped Doomsday, and stunned him. Fire, he was resistant to, _hell_ fire, he was not.

Ryu started to tap into his inner rage. And his eye glowed a harsh red. "GOCHYA!"

Ryu unleashed a technique he vowed to never use. But, considering the circumstances, he made an exception. The dreaded Shun Goku Satsu; AKA: The Raging Demon.

Doomsday was knocked down, and Ryu collapsed. Hanzo had recovered from his brief stint of unleashing his vengeful half, and started towards Ryu to get him back.

"Grr…"

"Oh no…"

* * *

Meanwhile, the heroes were still trying to pin the Hulk down. And considering that the had Venusaur, Charizard, and Blastoise all holding onto a specific arm, and they were struggling, it was obvious that they were having trouble. They were even having assistance from Mewtwo, and they were still having trouble.

"RAAHHH!"

The Pokémon were thrown to the side like a wet paper towel.

"Return!" Red called to his fallen comrades. Having caught them a few days after he made it into the hotel (And after a few days trying to get his hand out of an urn), he was responsible for taking care of the Wild Pokémon in the hotel.

"We're not having much luck here." Gaara deadpanned. His sand was busy trying to keep Hulk's feet from kicking up any more debris… Keyword being _trying_.

"Ugh, I bet those other eleven guys don't have to put up with this…" Toph muttered, as she dodged several incoming rock debris.

"I'm _sure_ that they would _love_ to trade places with you, luv." Tracer muttered.

* * *

"THE OTHERS PROBABLY NEVER HAVE TO DEAL WITH THIS KIND OF SHIT!" Mega Man yelled as he was using Rush to carry the others to a safe distance.

* * *

 **Deadpool: I got kicked out of that group that was going to try to calm down that big green lug…**

 **What a surprise. Tell me something I _don't_ know.**

 **Deadpool: You don't own these characters.**

 **I said something I _don't_ know. I already knew that, Wade.**

 **Deadpool: Well, what with how you're writing them, I figured that you thought that you owned them for a moment.**


	79. Doomsday's not today pt IV

As it turned out, Doomsday had no soul. The Dark Hado was totally ineffective, and Ryu had been tossed aside, breaking his ribs, and knocking Hanzo unconscious. And that was barely the half of it.

Doomsday's rampage was destroying nearly everything within a three-block radius. The only thing stopping it was Luigi using the Poltergust to suck up debris, and launch it back at the monster.

With Tails finally having woken back up, and providing Raiden with some extra power, there was only four fighters against Doomsday at the moment. Terry stepped up, ready to engage in combat with the monster.

"Huuragh!" A powerful Crack Shoot was launched in Doomsday's direction, and staggered the monster back even more than it was before. Raiden went in to slice the monster even more, using Zandatsu to send several slashes across the monster's torso.

 ** _"RAGH!"_** Doomsday fell to his knees again, resulting in the ground being cracked beneath him.

"TAILS! LUIGI! DO IT NOW!" Raiden called out, barely managing to dodge Doomsday's large fist.

Luigi and Tails nodded towards each other. They started up their combination attack, one that they liked to call: _Gust Bomb._

The attack worked like this; First, Tails would scatter bombs all around the arena.

Second, Luigi would use his powerful vacuum to place them all in a cluster.

And finally, Luigi would launch that cluster of bombs at the target, resulting in an explosion that would have its external destructive force be mitigated by Tails trapping the foe inside one of his shields. This had the extra bonus of increasing the damage dealt to whatever poor sap this move was used on as well.

The light faded from Doomsday's eyes, as he collapsed into unconsciousness.

"Alright, I think we did it." Fox said, as he got up after using several of his Fox Illusion tactics to stun Doomsday.

* * *

Several of the patrons were starting to get exhausted. Hulk certainly wasn't making this easy on them, as their efforts to restrain him were ineffective at best, and completely worthless at worst.

 _"HULK SMASH PUNY ROOM!"_

Tony was using his HulkBuster armor to try to restrain the Green Goliath, but it was running low on power. The suit was sparking, and it almost looked like it was about to fall apart. And that was just Hulk's left hand!

 _"HULK WILL SMASH COCKY METAL MAN!"_

With Buu still trying to piece himself back together after a powerful thunderclap, and over half of the remaining patrons going deaf from the attack, the other heroes were running low on options.

Batman had opted to not try and punch Hulk in the stomach to try and revert him back to Banner for two reasons: one, that was totally a fluke. And two: he tried that earlier, and his hand got broken.

"My Cables are about to give out!" The Dark Knight called.

"No, wait, they aren't giving out!" Saba noticed, "They're-"

 _*RIP!*_

Hulk had ripped the ground that the cables had been connected to, and was now thrashing around with a chunk of concrete and flooring stuck to his hand.

 _"RAAAWWWWWGGGHHHH!"_

Bayonetta's summoned demons weren't doing much better. Her power reserves were running low, and even with her skills and abilities, her power just wasn't on par with Hulk's.

"Shame that that Yang girl isn't here," She mentioned, "That girl's power could make this even or somethinnNGGG!-" She found herself flung against a wall, barely retaining consciousness.

Ramona sighed, "I don't think that would work. Yang said that she could only take one punch from base strength Hulk, then she's out of aura." She replied, preparing to use her hammer to try to render Hulk unconscious, "And besides, she went back to her own world to get away from it all for a while."

"She said something about getting back two battles after this upcoming one." Captain America recalled, his shield still taking hits from Hulk's wrath "Hrg!"

"I know it has nothing to do with what's going on right now, but I'd have to side with Zoro on this one." Hawkeye said, noting that he and Oliver were out of Knockout gas arrows, "Can't exactly beat 'world's best swordsman' y'know."

Wonder Woman's Lasso of Truth was the only thing that was keeping the Hulk's right leg from thrashing around, but even she was starting to lose ground. She scoffed at the idea, "He is the best swords _man_ in the world. Not the best in the land with a sword." She scoffed, "Besides, it is not as if Erza has magic to back her up."

"Are we really debating this _NOW OF ALL TIMES?_ " Tony asked, exasperated.

 _"HULK PUT MONEY ON PRETTY LADY, BY THE WAY!"_

…

"You have _GOT_ to be kidding me."

* * *

 _ **"GRRAHGH"**_

"Ah, you have got to be kidding me-"

 _ ***SMACK!***_

Doomsday had woken up. _Again_.

Fox turned on his communicator, "You guys had better be wrapping up over there, we're going to need your help." he said, as he coughed up blood.

 _"We're going to have to get back to you on that. We almost had him calmed down, and then someone mentioned Kyutoryu, and it sparked a debate war."_

"... WHAT?"

* * *

 **So…**

 **Deadpool: So…**

 **Putting money on the guy who can slice a human weapon in half. What about you?**

 **Deadpool: Eh, I'm going with whatever Layman isn't going with.**

 **Figures. I think he updated today.**

 **Deadpool: And you call _me_ out on dated references.**

 **Shut up, and act nice for the disclaimer.**

 **Deadpool: We would like to say that we have a disclaimer saying that the author here doesn't own these characters.**


	80. Doomsday's not today pt V

When we last left our heroes, they were taking on Doomsday, the monster that _killed_ Superman. Many of their members were either out of commission, or were unable to deal out proper damage.

 ** _"GRRAAWWWW!"_**

Oh yeah, he also had no soul. Meaning that Ryu's Raging Demon had no effect.

Samus, Luigi, and Fox stared in abject horror as they saw Mega Man get impaled by one of Doomsday's venomous bone spikes. Raiden had recently used up a lot of his power trying to slow down the monster, but in the end, it was all futile.

"That's it," Samus growled, "Time to break out the big guns!"

Samus Aran rushed towards the monster. Her Power Beam charging up, and aiming down the Grey Genocidal Gargantuan being in her sights.

""You're _mine_." The shot fired. But much like Mega Man's Mega Buster, it was ineffective. She decided to start shooting a barrage of missiles - both seeking and super - to try and slow down the monster.

 ** _"RAWGH!"_**

All it served was to make Doomsday even _more_ enraged.

"I'm sick of this!" Fox shouted, "If _I'm_ going down, I'm doing it on _my_ terms!" he rushed in to fight the monster at a closer range. His speedy Fox Illusion startling Doomsday for a bit until he managed to capture the Arwing commander by the torso.

Fox struggled against the monster's grip. His bones felt as if they were about to shatter.

"FOX!" Samus looked on to see a horrible sight.

Fox McCloud, the captain of the StarFox Comandos, was being killed right in front of their eyes.

 _*POW!*_

Doomsday turned around to see Luigi wielding a massive hammer. He had a look of determination in his eyes.

"I may-a not be the best hero…" He continued, as his eyes flashed a powerful glow, "But I'm-a not gonna let you a-hurt my friends!"

The surrounding area became drenched in a strange aura, and Doomsday slipped, letting go of Fox.

Samus' grapple beam caught the commando, and she got him to safety, "I got you, Fox. You alright?"

"I'll live." Fox coughed, "I'm just worried about Luigi-"

Fox and Samus were treated to a rare sight.

Luigi was kicking some ass!

Thunder Hand charged, Luigi started to strike at Doomsday with several rapid strikes. Doomsday, being unfamiliar with the Green-Clad Plumber's fighting style, became even more enraged.

He tried swiping at Luigi, but this proved ineffective, as Luigi dodged with ease.

"That Negative Zone won't last for long!" Samus noted, "We need to get in there!"

"I'm already on it!" Fox replied, "While I was rushing that thing, I got a beacon on its back."

Samus smirked under her helmet, she had an inkling as to what that beacon called.

"ARWING, GO!" Fox hopped in his signature vehicle. It was also fortunate that Luigi had managed to get out of the way of Fox's ship when he did, because it hit Doomsday in the back of the head. Fox hopped in, and started to open fire.

 _"Samus!"_ Samus' comm sounded, _"_ _Think you can try to hit this guy with everything you've got?_ _"_ Fox asked.

Samus pressed a few buttons on her arm cannon, "You got it. Just keep him distracted!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, back at the hero hotel…_

"Ugh…"

Several heroes were just waking up. Hulk's rampage having tired all of them out to the point that almost all of them were too injured to do much.

"Oh, my head…" A new voice groaned, "It feels like it was torn off…"

"It was torn off, Banner." Tony Stark replied dryly.

"Ugh, did I… _He_ hurt anyone?" The doctor asked, concerned for everyone else.

"It's nothing we haven't already had to deal with." Cap assured, "We've been in worse situations." He said as he was using the nearby desk to keep himself standing.

"Wha… What about Doomsday?" Banner asked in a worried tone.

"We were too busy trying to calm _you_ down, that we had to send out a team to slow him down until we all got back to full." Spider-Man replied from his gurney.

"Our resident Psychic tried to get into his head," Clint mentioned, "He's currently in therapy."

"He tried to get into The Hulk's head?" Banner asked in a shocked tone. The last time someone had tried to control The Hulk, they ended up getting… _Smashed._

"No…" Shadow replied from his wheelchair that he was confined to while Peach was using healing spells on everyone, "He tried to get into _Doomsday's_ mind."

"Who would've guessed that being lobotomized would protect you from those kinds of maneuvers?" Oliver joked between his coughs.

"It was more along the lines of that old trope, _'A Mind is a Terrible Thing to Read'_ " Red answered, as he was digging around for some leftover Full Restores he had lying around in his bag, "Something about all those savage thoughts being too much for the guy. And he's read the mind of Guts."

Banner groaned as he tried to get back up, "Gotta… Help… Them… Stop…" Banner was cut off from the phantom pains forcing him down again, "Ohh…"

"Take it easy there, science bro." Tony advised, "You're not exactly in the best shape, and we already spent enough power trying to calm you down once already."

Banner grumbled. He didn't like the idea of sitting on the sidelines when people were in danger, but Tony was right. Should he fight Doomsday, he would most likely die… Again.

"Can we send them _any_ kind of backup?"

* * *

 **Cliffhanger! Tune in next time to see who is sent into the fight to stop the unstoppable!**

 **Deadpool: Move the immovable object!**

 **Be the mighty heroes of this generation!**

 **Deadpool: Do some crazy ass feats!**

 **Accomplish the impossible!**

 **Deadpool: Land you the rights to these guys!**

 **Yea- wait, what?**


	81. Doomsday's not today pt VI

So, Doomsday's been pretty much no-selling every single attack launched from Mega Man, Fox McCloud, Miles 'Tails' Prower, Samus Aran, Raiden, Ryu, Hanzo Hasashi, Terry Bogard, Luigi, Master Chief, and Zelda.

These guys were being taken down, almost without a fight. Chief's various guns were ineffective, and he was being beaten around and had gotten knocked out with near ease.

Tails had dragged Mega Man off to get repairs to his systems. With Mega Man's torso having a poisoned bone claw in it, he had some short circuits in his body.

Zelda was struggling to get back up.

Terry was busy keeping Zelda safe from harm.

Raiden was already low on power, so he was out.

And as for Samus, Luigi, and Fox…

Fox was circling Doomsday in his Arwing. Constantly blasting away at the beast.

Luigi, who had recently recovered from using his Negative Zone on Doomsday, had been busy looking for some ammo packs to help out Master Chief.

The Chief was recovering from behind a car, reloading his weapons. "Terry, you got one of my ammo packs?"

"No, I dropped it awhile ago. I think- WOAH!" the conversation abruptly ended as Chief noticed a Power Geyser erupting from the ground. "Sorry about that. The bones were coming at us."

"I got it!" Luigi slid towards Master Chief's location, and tossed him the ammunition, "Go for it!"

The Chief nodded as he readied his Nornfang rifle. He had anticipated the need for armor-piercing rounds, and grabbed it before they left. He also had several other weapons, but they were on Tails' person (The fox can hold a LOT of equipment).

He steadied his sights, and once Doomsday was in his crosshairs -

*BANG!*

"Headshot!"

Unfortunately, that 'headshot' did next to nothing to slow down Doomsday. Instead of taking the monster's head clean off, the bullet lodged itself in the forehead of the beast. Doomsday picked up a large boulder, and threw it towards the Space Marine.

"Oh, son of a-"

Luigi's hammer shattering the boulder cut him off. "Keep going. I think we can overwhelm him!"

Luigi's Thunderhand was constantly hitting Doomsday, sending electrical shocks throughout the monster's body.

Fox's Arwing was still hitting the Omnicidal Grey Monster with it's powerful blasters. Further enraging the beast.

The Space Marine, on the other hand, had opted to blast away using his trusted assault rifle, occasionally throwing a grenade or two to deal out extra damage.

Ryu and Hanzo had taken to firing several hellfire blasts and Hadoken blasts at the monster.

"I do not enjoy using the power of hellfire, but I enjoy having this… abomination around even more!" Hanzo declared, as he threw a sword at the beast that he had manifested from nearly nowhere.

"I am here to show the true power of Mankind!" Ryu yelled as he concentrated his power.

"I'd say that it's time to scratch one galactic terror off the list." Fox said as he dropped a smart bomb on Doomsday.

"I might be a-scared, but I'm a-not going to let that stop me!" Luigi cried as his Poltergust launched several rocks, car parts, and general debris at the beast.

"I stopped the Flood. One of these guys shouldn't be a problem." Master chief muttered, noticing he was low on bullets.

* * *

With all this going on, one must wonder: What is Samus doing?

Samus' arm cannon had finished charging.

"Alright, ZERO BEAM! LET'S GO!"

Samus charged in, ready to strike. Bobbing and weaving past the various debris that were clouding the battlefield.

"Gruh?"

Doomsday turned to look at Samus, a quizzical look on his face that turned to shock.

 _*BZZT!*_

The beam fired, sending a large beam of plasma energy forward, and sending a large blast that carried on.

* * *

Tony Stark sighed and surveyed the damage done.

Spidey, Vegeta, Bowser, and Bayonetta were all unconscious. Beaten to the point of being unable to stay awake.

Others like Captain America, Ken, Donkey Kong, Yoshi, and even Wolverine were too injured to really do anything.

And Deadpool? Well…

"Hey, someone bring my limbs over here? I'm not in the mood to regrow them completely."

Yeah.

* ** _BBBBZZZZZTTTTT_**!*

"What the…"

* * *

 **So, it's almost time for Doomsday to go dow- Wade? What the….?**

 **Deadpool: Hulk smashed my torso. It was like… Mortal Kombat…**

 **Damn. So, who's your money on anyways?**

 **Deadpool: Gotta go with the local hottie.**

 **That's not specific. At least, not for you.**

 **Deadpool: Whatever. Don't you have a disclaimer to do?**


	82. Doomsday's not today pt VII

**_"NGT GHHDD NOUGH!"_**

Samus' _Zero Beam_ had done little to slow down Doomsday. And without all that power, she was left narrowly avoiding Doomsday's attacks.

Mega Man had just gotten his repairs done, and he and Tails were busy trying to get Samus out of the fight. Even with the _Metal Blades_ , _Ice Shards_ , and _Water Waves_ , it just wasn't enough.

 _*BOHCK!*_

Samus failed to dodge that one.

 _"SAMUS!"_

Everyone called out, shocked and in horror. Many were paralyzed with fear.

The very first hero to enter the ring. The hero who got the first, and quite possibly only remastering as a tribute to a good man (One that Yang, Carolina, and Tifa described as 'The Embodiment of all Things Awesome.') The hero who blew everyone away with the reveal that the hero they were playing as was a woman.

This hero was about to die.

 **"GRAH HAHAHAHA!"** Doomsday took some sick, twisted pleasure at the thought of caving Samus' skull in. The look he gave to the other heroes indicated that he was going to do the same to the rest of them, then kill everyone back at the hotel.

With their base gone, they would be unable to recover, and be an inspiration to many people. But most importantly to all of them: They wouldn't be able to see their closest friends again without fear of the monster's wrath.

 ** _"I LIVE TO KILL ALL!"_** Doomsday cackled in a monstrous laugh that unnerved everyone.

He threw Samus against a wall, and lifted a piece of asphalt, and threw it.

A strong wind blew it away, however.

* * *

"Head count. Who's recovering, and who's ready to stop Doomsday?"

Tony sighed, "No clue, Cap. Deadpool isn't in the best of shapes, Hulk can't beat him, and even if we could use Thor's help, we can't stop him."

"That _doesn't_ mean we give up Stark!" Steve growled, "We're heroes, it's our job to do the impossible!"

"The only ones that are available aren't strong enough Steve!" Tony shouted, "And the ones that are are alsotoo injured to actually do anything!" He had tears in his eyes, "Steve… We have to consider the possibility that… That we aren't going to win this one."

"I know that we can't win them all." Steve consoled, "But if we don't send _someone_ to help the others, then…"

Tony sighed, "JARVIS, who got injured by the big green guy?"

 _"I believe it would be easier to list the ones that did not get injured, sir."_

"Alright, give me the list." Tony sighed, "Let's see, uh… Link, Carolina, that 'Alexis' girl, Kirby, Hercule, Dan, Bayonetta, Wolverine just recovered, Thor, and us." He read off.

"That's not a whole lot of options." Cap noted.

Tony nodded, "Yeah- Wait a moment!"

"What?"

"Why didn't we have Kirby inhale Hulk until he calmed down?"

Steve moved to answer, but failed to find one. "We send _him_ to do battle with Doomsday." He realized.

 _"I believe he knew that in advance."_

"What makes you say that, JARVIS?"

 _"The Warp Star that is sailing overhead."_ the A.I replied as a blur of pink and yellow moved past them at blinding speeds.

* * *

Kirby finished inhaling the asphalt piece, having swallowed it. As an extra bonus, this allowed him to transform.

He jumped several stories into the air, a bright flash emanating from above his head before revealing itself as something that resembled a helmet with a knight's plume. His now grey body rose to wear the hat. Kirby had used his copy ability. He was now: Stone Kirby.

Several of the other heroes had a look of hope in their eyes. After all, Kirby had fought dimension busters, universe busters, and even a reality buster at one point.

A planet buster like Doomsday was probably akin to a waddle dee in comparison.

"Poyo!" Kirby readied a fighting stance, as if challenging Doomsday to a fight. And it is at this point that we would have heard the 'FIGHT!' soundbyte from season three of _Death Battle_.

Kirby got above Doomsday, and turned into his stone form. The resulting weight, actually pinned the beast. As Kirby moved off the body, Doomsday started to pound at Kirby's invincible rock form.

Samus managed to crawl away from the scuffle. She had confidence that Kirby could take on the beast.

Doomsday pulled off a piledriver on Kirby, just managing enough force to revert Kirby back to his non-stone form before delivering a punch powerful enough to strip the Pink Puff of his power.

"Kirby! Take my sword!" Kirby turned to see Hanzo Hasashi throw one of his swords his way. Landing with the blade right in front of him, Kirby quickly inhaled it.

After a bright flash of light, Kirby was now wearing a hat not unsimilar to Link's, and he also had a sword in his hand.

Doomsday growled at the new form of his opponent. He had not counted on them providing support for the pink puff.

"Ohhh… Hey!" Kirby rushed forward at blinding speeds, and brought the blade down upon Doomsday, who had narrowly managed to block it in time.

Kirby launched away, sending several Sword Beams at the Genocidal Grey Goliath, all of which dealt several major cuts on the monster.

 ** _"GRAHH!"_** Doomsday was… Actually in trouble. He had no defenses against the ultimate pink puff.

Kirby charged up his blade, and -

 _*SLASH!*_

Yeah. Sword Beam.

"Is that his arm?" Mega Man asked, rather flabbergasted.

"I think so." Raiden answered, "But what does it matter? I lose my arm all the time, what does Doomsday losing his do?"

Mega Man shrugged, "I don't know."

Doomsday looked at his arm in what could be best described as horror. He usually didn't get injured like this, and even when he was, it was hardly ever this heavy of damage.

That's right. Doomsday re-learned what it means to fear something or someone.

And right now, he was in total fear of Kirby.

* * *

The villains were busy sweeping up the damage done. Several of them took heavy damage, even guys like Nightmare and Shao Kahn took some heavy damage.

"I told you that you would have lost."

"Silence Luthor!" Nightmare growled, "That beast hasn't won yet!"

"By the looks of it, he already has!" Joker cackled.

The living demonic sword growled, "You are not allowed to speak. You and the clown _abandoned_ us when we were fighting that monstrosity!"

"Well, I - "

 _*THUD!*_

The villains looked towards the source of the sound, only to see an armless Doomsday knocked unconscious, and at their feet. Standing behind him were twelve heroes.

"Do us all a favor, okay?" Master Chief asked.

"Keep him contained." Samus finished.

The villains all looked at each other. Knowing that they should probably comply.

* * *

 **I. Hate. Thanksgiving.**

 **Deadpool: Why? You get to eat a lot.**

 **You end up with family who takes up all of your time and shit. I don't have time for family, especially the ones I can't stand!**

 **Deadpool: Whatever. Ready for my debut?**

 **You… Didn't appear in the fight, Wade.**

 **Deadpool: I mean, the fact that I get a round TWO! Who else got that?**

 **Batman.**

 **Deadpool: Except him.**

 **Charizard.**

 **Deadpool: And him.**

 **Shadow.**

 **Deadpool: AND HIM!**

 **… Technically, Samus got one-**

 **Deadpool: Don't you have a stupid disclaimer to do right now?**


	83. The notes are longer than the chapter

To say that everyone was dumbfounded would be an understatement. They weren't surprised by Zoro's win, that had a pretty good split with good reasonings from both sides, but they were dumbfounded nonetheless.

"ROUND TWO, BITCHES!"

Snake and Wolverine looked at each other. Then back at the screen, then back towards one another. Then back again.

"What. The. Actual. Fuck?"

"I don't… I…"

"IMMA KILL A BABY HORSE TOY!"

I'll give you three guesses as to who is screaming in joy.

Deadpool was-

"Hey, enough exposition. Let's get on to seeing how everyone else is reacting!"

* * *

"What the buck?"

Rainbow Dash wasn't exactly happy. I mean, she wasn't mad, but she also wasn't glad.

"I'm callin' it right now," Tracer offhandedly mentioned, "The eighth wall is goin' ta be broken."

"I think you mean the _fourth_ wall." The pegasus blinked.

"Nah!" Deadpool popped in out of nowhere - much to the fright of the two heroes already there - "It's a handsome fourth wall breaker, versus a toy from the 80's!"

"It's basic math, luv." Tracer commented, "Four plus Four is eight."

The winged pony rolled her eyes, "I _know_ that. I'm just saying that-"

"GET READY FOR YOUR FRIEND TO DIE!" Deadpool yelled.

"Actually, that was kinda rude of me, I apologize for the inevitable death of your friend." He said, instantly changing his mood.

"What makes you think she'll lose?" Rainbow asked, rather irritated.

"I got better combat experience." Deadpool said smugly.

"Out of curiosity, what does that friend of yours do for a living?"

"She's a party planner." Rainbow Dash responded.

"That's an actual job?"

"Yeah. It kinda is, Oxton." Deadpool deadpanned.

"Huh. I never really knew that."

"What do you know?" Rainbow asked.

"I know how to fly a jet, manipulate my personal timeflow, shoot a gun, handle certain explosives, and fight snipers." Lena listed off, "What about _you?_ "

"I'm a weather manager. And I'm working on getting into the Equestrian equivalent of what you would call the _Blue Angels_."

Tracer glared, "I'd appreciate it if you didn't equate your stuntmen-"

"-Stuntmares"

"Stunt _mares_ …" Tracer ground out, "To one of the best flying teams on earth."

"Well, that's what they are." Dash answered back.

"She's got you there, Trace." Deadpool added.

"Ugh."

* * *

 **Well, this was significantly shorter than I would have liked.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yeah. It really was.**

 **DudebladeX: How the hell did you get here? Your fight hasn't aired yet.**

 **DudebladeX: Wait, why is my dialogue now preceded by my name?**

 **Deadpool: Fuck if I know.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Language!**

 **DudebladeX: The gods of Death Battle hate me. That is the only explanation.**

 **Deadpool: Too bad you can't make any money on this.**

 **Pinkie Pie: Yeah. And by the way, you can shorten my name to 'Pinkie' if it's too hard to type the whole thing out.**

 **Wade: By that logic, he could just shorten my name to 'Wade.'**

 **Wade: Waaaiiiitt….**

 **X: I'm shortening my name to 'X' then.**

 **Wade: Could we get back on topic of how I'm gonna kick her ass?**

 **Pinkie: I don't own a horse. It's illegal.**

 **X: She's got you there, Wade.**

 **Wade: Whatever. Why is this part of the chapter longer than the actual chapter, anyways?**

 **Pinkie: I dunno. What about you, Exxy?**

 **X: Don't know, don't care.**

 **Wade: I see you made a account.**

 **X: CJ Slash X. It's a weird name, but I like it.**

 **X: I'd appreciate the support! I'd probably need it if I'm going to be dealing with these two.**

 **Pinkie & Wade: Hey!**

 **X: Typical disclaimer shit-**

 **Pinkie: Language! I don't wanna throw a 'cleaning your mouth out' party.**

 **X: I don't care. This is my domain! You have no power here. It's a lot like the Wicked Witch of the West from Wizard of Oz.**


	84. I got Pinkie Pie to shut up for a bit

So, everyone is split on _why_ the fight is happening. There are those who believe that the fight is not truly the season finale, and there are those who are upset that there won't be any more fighters coming in after this, and then there are those who don't give a shit.

Nobody really wanted to pick a side as to who would win. Nobody really _did_ know who to pick. Anybody who actually _did_ want to pick a winner was unable to do so.

So, they did the next best thing: They decided to call a casualty.

Everyone chose the same casualty.

The Fourth Wall.

Let's take a look as to what everyone else is thinking.

* * *

"AND STAY OUT!"

Zoro got kicked out of the women's restroom. Seriously, somebody give that guy a GPS or something.

"Eh, whatever. I was looking for the mess hall anyways. I could go for some chow." He mumbled, "Now, where the hell is that place?"

"Two doors down, second hallway to your left."

Zoro turned around, "Who the hell are you?"

The person raised an eyebrow, "Seriously?"

Zoro shrugged, "I don't have a clue who you are, buddy."

"Wha- You don't kno…" Vegeta stumbled, "I am VEGETA! Prince Of ALL Saiyans!"

"Is that some kind of frat or something?" Zoro asked, "And why are you talking to me?"

"Eh, I just thought that you were interesting is all." Vegeta shrugged, "Plus, I might be hallucinating or something, but I think you sound like me."

Zoro raised an eyebrow, "No, I'm pretty sure _you_ sound like _me_."

"Pretty sure you sound more like _me_." Vegeta twitched.

"No, _you_ sound like _me!_ " Zoro 'countered.'

* * *

"I'm starting to think that we should have a funeral for the fourth wall."

Bayonetta, who was in the middle of reading a fashion magazine, looked over towards Tracer, blinking in surprise, "Why?"

"Well, it's just that-" Tracer started, before getting interrupted.

"No," The Umbra Witch clarified, "I meant why are you only _thinking_ about doing that? Mega Man is already gathering pallbearers for the poor thing."

"Oh. Well, you can add me to that list. I won't mind it." Tracer admitted.

Bayonetta nodded to answer Tracer's question, "Some of us are going to give a speech for the poor dear. Did you want a spot? I can always ask Bowser to make space."

"Wait, why is _he_ organizing the funeral?" Tracer asked, surprised at the new revelation.

"He holds funerals for every one of his troops that falls in battle," Bayonetta answered, "He knows each and every one of their names. Why else would they work for him despite the risks?"

"I… I never knew that." Tracer admitted. She remembered all those goombas and koopas that she had stomped on when she played the games as a kid, and started to feel sorry for them.

"They're all in the Underwhere, a place where they go when 'their game ends.'" Bayonetta added, "It's actually not a bad place. It's just so utterly _boring_ there."

"Ooh," Tracer flinched, "Where do the good guys go?"

"They go to a place called 'Overhere.' It's generally nice and full of fluffy clouds. You'd love it, it's all sunshine and rainbows." She quipped.

"Hey! I _don't_ just do the 'sunshine and rainbows' bit!" Lena protested.

"Uh huh, just keep telling yourself that, luv." Bayonetta teased.

"Ugh! I'm telling you, I'm _not!_ " Tracer continued to protest.

Bayonetta was having a little too much fun with the teasing, as she started to giggle a bit, "Whatever you say, luv. Whatever you say." She said in a playfully condescending tone.

"Gruh!" You're so annoying!" Tracer huffed.

"Now you know how that sniper girlfriend of yours feels."

"SHE'S NOT MY GIRLFRIEND!"

* * *

 **X: Ugh, fuck my life.**

 **Pinkie: Language!**

 **Wade: Your life isn't hot enough to fuck.**

 **Pinkie: I said "Language!" Why doesn't anyone listen to me when I say "Language?"**

 **Wade: Because you're** _ **you**_ **.**

 **Pinkie: You don't have to be so full of yourself, you know!**

 **X: Like he's going to take** _ **your**_ **advice.**

 **Pinkie: What's** _ **that**_ **supposed to mean? I'm** _ **great**_ **at teaching humility.**

 **X: No you're not.**

 **Pinkie: Name ONE time!**

 **X: I'll name three. One, "M", Two, "D", and Three, "W".**

 **Pinkie: What's THAT supposed to-**

 **Pinkie:**

 **X: Suck it.**

 **Wade: Wait, am I missing something here?**

 **X: Don't worry about it, and take care of the disclaimer.**

 **Wade: Does it stand for "Make Deadpool Win?"**

 **X: If it'll get you to do the disclaimer, then yes.**

 **Wade: Sweet! X here owns nothing. But you can probably get him a box to live in if you donate to his-**

 **X: Did you know that this site censors that other site's name?**

 **Wade: What? Let me see… , , .  
**

 **Pinkie: Huh.**

 **X: I thought I got you to shut up.**


	85. See you in season four!

_RED ALERT_

 _RED ALERT!_

 _ **RED ALERT!**_

So… Aside from the fact that nobody knew who was entering our house of slaughter up next season, the dimensions were starting to crack due to the presence of _two_ fourth wall breakers being around.

So, several people were using what little cosmic power they had to repair everything.

Technology these days, them phones open rifts in reality to travel dimensions, and a few mods would allow for various things and apps to repair the small rifts.

" _There's a rift over in the kitchen!"_ Ken said into the communication device.

" _I'm on it!"_ Hanzo yelled as he made his way to the place where he made all his food, " _I_ _ **swear**_ _, if that rift messed with my holiday dinner, I'm going to be-"_

* * *

Tracer was running towards the garden, a rift in time had opened up there, and it was essentially her job to fix that one up. Being outside of time made things easier for her to fix any time rifts in the hotel.

"Augh, I can't wait to get home. I want to cuddle with my girlfriend." She bemoaned as she made her way towards the rift.

"I'm sure Widowmaker would _love_ to cuddle with you on a rooftop somewhere." Green Arrow quipped as he raced toward the pond with a specially designed arrow that he got from Clank.

"What? No, I'm talking about _Emily_ , not _Amélie_." Tracer answered back.

"Wait, what?" Oliver stopped in his tracks, arrow still drawn, "I don't follow."

"I already _have_ a girlfriend!" Tracer called from the rift.

"Wait, isn't Widowmaker's real name Amelie?"

"Am _é_ lie. There's an accent on the first 'e.' The way you were saying it was weird."

"So you _admit_ that you're dating the blue sniper?" Oliver presed.

"No." Tracer said, arriving to her destination, "First off, Widow is purple." She pressed a few buttons on her device to start the process of closing the rift.

Oliver got to the top of a nearby tree, aiming down his sights to hit the rift that had opened up not too far from where Tracer was, "I see you've been noticing her then…" He smirked.

"Well second," Tracer said as she finished closing the portal, "My _actual_ girlfriend has _red hair_."

"Wait, What?!" Oliver's smirk was lost as he fell from the tree, "When did _that_ happen?"

"Before the Recall, if I'm remembering things right." Tracer replied, "Can't wait to see Emily again."

"Ugh, at least admit you have a thing for people with names that sound like 'Emily', alright?" Oliver groaned from his landing spot.

Tracer was lost in thought for a moment before blushing, "Aw dammit!"

* * *

"I just wanted to spend time with family for the holidays! Is _that_ so hard?" Tifa complained.

Yep. Tifa's back. And guess who stopped by to catch the season finale with her?

"Trust me when I say that spending time with family isn't as cracked up as it _should_ be!" Yang called as the rift they were both combatting was releasing strange shadowy creatures.

Not grimm, not the heartless. But certainly… _Something._

"Whatever. At least spending it with friends is pretty nice though, right?"

"All of _mine_ left me to do their own things. The only one with an excuse is Weiss, and that was because of her dick of a father." Yang grumbled as the last of the creatures were finally beaten, and Tifa went to work on closing the portal.

"Wait, doesn't her father have to _have_ a dick to be called one?" Tifa asked.

Yang chuckled a bit, "Alright, now _that._ _That_ brightened my day a bit."

* * *

Meanwhile, Spider-Man and Vegeta were closing another portal.

"Gah! I can't believe that _idiot_ and his idiotic pink… _Whatever_ caused all of this!" Vegeta complained. The portal these two were tackling kept shifting around everywhere, and was constantly teleporting.

Spider-Man's Spider-Sense, and Vegeta's power was the only way for them to counter it.

"Stop complaining, Vegeta. I'm trying to concentrate." Spider-Man countered. The portal causing the rift all originated from one portal, and Spider-Man's abilities were needed to close it. Vegeta Was needed to…

"Well, _hurry up_ , These things are starting to- _OW!_ " Vegeta rubbed the back of his head, "Where the _hell_ did _that_ come from?"

"Dunno, we can check the security tapes later though…" Spidey commented, "Alright then, portal prime should be…" He concentrated heavily for this, " _There!_ "

Vegeta turned super saiyan, and activated the device. His sudden increase in power gave the device the energy it needed to close Portal Prime.

The other portals closed along with the dispelling of the original portal.

* * *

 **Wade: So, what now?**

 **X: I'm gone. I'll be seeing all you cool cats at the start of season four.**

 **Pinkie: What? But but…**

 **X: Relax. I'll do an** _ **Aftermath Flashbacks**_ **soon. Support me on…**

 **Wade: That word gets censored, what are you going to do?**

 **X: noertaP. Put that in backwards. I have an account. It's caled CJ Slash X, and donating would help out a lot. Primarily in letting me stay ahead of the game, and being able to write much better chapters.**

 **Pinkie: Couldn't resist the plug, huh?**

 **X: Well, I guess I'll see you all in season four.**

 **Pinkie: Feel free to grab a cherrychanga on the way out!**

 **Wade: Oh crap… I was supposed to** _ **save**_ **one for him?**

 **X: Enjoy the end of year party, you two. I'll see you again soon.**

 **Wade: See you laters!**

 **Pinkie: Have a nice time with your other stories!**

 **X: Well, this has been DudebladeX, I don't own the characters, and I'll see you guys later.**


	86. I told you that We'd be back in season 4

"So, Lara Croft vs Nathan Drake." Spider-Man offhandedly mentioned to Cloud as he was re-entered the hotel.

"Yeah. " Cloud agreed, "Gotta say, this one ought to be rather fun to see."

"You got that right!" Dante cheered, "It's been awhile since we last had any nice girls in the ring."

"What about Erza?"

"I said _nice_ girls." Dante shot back, "Erza is too damn depressing."

Cloud rolled his eyes, "And what about Pinkie?"

"Really?" Dante asked, "I'm not one of those insane overzealous fans who want to actually," He coughed, "Y'know."

"Right. Right." Spider-Man replied, "So Cloud, how're your friends doing?"

"Tifa's coming back once the first preview's up, and Yang said that she'd try to make it here for the fight itself, but no guarantees." He replied, "What about yours?"

"The Avengers are going to be coming by in about three days, and the three Mutants we have here are getting here in five." He answered.

"Most of my friends should already be here." Dante noted, "Can't wait to catch up with them."

"Same."

* * *

 _*Yawn!_

As Fox, Bucky, and several other fighters that haven't had their own series in a while woke up, they noticed that there were some familiar faces around the place.

"Is it season four already?"

"I think so, Buck." Fox replied, "any idea as to who's fighting?"

"I remember the hosts saying that it was a fight that's been requested for a while, but that's about it." Bomberman replied.

"So _Goku vs. Superman 3_ then." Fox deadpanned.

"Looking it up!" Bucky called from the computer in the other room.

"Well, I'm going to get some grub. Anybody want anything?" Bomberman asked.

"Eh, I'm good. But grab me a bottle of water?"

"Sure thing Fox." the demolition expert replied.

"Buck, you want anything from the cafeteria?" Bomberman asked.

"Grab me a bottle of carrot juice, and a salad. I'm looking up the upcoming fight - It's Lara Croft vs. Nathan Drake!"

"Sweet!"

"Ought to be a fun battle to see."

"Time to get the med bay ready."

* * *

Hanzo Hasashi was in the kitchen. He was thinking about making a cooking show sometime in his own realm, so it was probably a good idea to practice around here beforehand. But first, it was time to get to checking the stock.

"Hmm… Cilantro? Check. Paprika? Check. Basil? Check. Salt?" He paused for a moment, "Surprisingly, _not_ check." he sighed.

"Well, I suppose that means that we won't be able to do a whole lot here then." Bowser noted.

"Ah, well." Hanzo sighed, "We got some time before the fight. We can wait for deliveries."

"I suppose so. But I was hoping to treat Peach for once. Think she'll enjoy some pie or something?"

"How about a cobbler?" Hanzo suggested as he started to make sure that all the utensils were all present.

"Well, I'm not going for a _peach_ cobbler. That'd just be clichéd." Bowser said, as he took a look in the walk-in freezer to see what kinds of meats that were available. "Any other ideas?"

"Cookies are always an option. It's a cliché, but it's a welcome cliché." Hanzo stated, looking closely at some old pieces of cheese that he left out to age since the day the fourth wall died.

"Hmm…" Bowser considered the idea, "Alright. Can you help me out with it?"

"Sure, Turtle Dragon. Sure." Hanzo chuckled.

* * *

 **X: And we're back!**

 **Wade: Can't wait to see the fight!**

 **Pinkie: I'm excited to make some new friends! What about you, Deadpool?**

 **Wade: You got that right, bestie!**

 **X: Man I missed being able to banter here. So, how was the end-of-season party?**

 **Wade: Oh, man! It was** _ **great!**_ **We had beer, soda, a** _ **ton**_ **of snacks, and-**

 **X: Yeah, that's great and all. Any picks, guys?**

 **Wade: Lara! I pick Lara!**

 **X: I'm going to take a guess here, and -**

 **Wade: Because she's** _ **hawt!**_

 **X: Yep. That was my guess. Pinkie, you're new. Wanna do the disclaimer?**

 **Pinkie: Sure! Ahem… All characters belong to their respective franchises. My good friend Exxy here, isn't going to claim the rights to them. Please support the official release.**


	87. Guess who's back? - Back again!

"Money on the table says that _Square_ fans will complain if Lara loses." Sonic called.

"For what? Betting on fans that _won't_ use that BS claim?" Spidey asked, "You'd have to be either one, really stupid; or two, really drunk to take that bet. And I'm pretty sure that nobody here is-"

"Five -*urp* grand on that!"

"How is already drunk?"

"I stopped asking that question a while ago, Sonya." The Web-Slinger replied.

"I swear, he's almost as bad a Bo' Rai Cho." Sonya muttered.

"Yeah, but at least Bo' Rai Cho uses drunkenness to his advantage. Tony's just an alcoholic." Spider-Man noted. "C'mon, Stark. We're getting you back to your room before you do any more…" He paused for a moment, " _Significant_ damage."

"Yer not _my_ boss!" The Iron Avenger slurred, " _I'm_ my boss - *hup* !"

"Stark, you're drunk. We're just trying to keep you - and everybody else - _safe_."

"You can't tulk to me like that!" Tony took a swig out of a flask.

"Where did he get that flask?" The Blue Blur asked.

"Hell if I know," Spider-Man replied, "Tony, c'mon! You can't be acting this way! You're going to be my mentor in my upcoming movie. I _don't_ need this image in my head when it _does_ come out!" he argued.

"Ha! You said 'head.'" Tony replied as if he were a three-year old.

"What was so funny about that?" Sonya asked as she got up in an attempt to get Tony to his room, or in the more preferable case, knocked out.

"As if I can read his mind." Spider-Man shrugged as he saw Tony struggling to walk in a straight line. He sighed, "It's at times like this that I kinda wish that he had a healing factor. So he wouldn't get drunk this easily-" *CRASH!* "... Or rather, that he'd at least recover faster." He finished before going on to investigate what Tony had broken _this_ time.

* * *

"So, Lara has intelligence, and _way_ more crazier feats, but Nathan is better armed. Do I have that right?"

"Yeah, I think she's fought a T-Rex once." Ken mentioned, "I mean, Spider-Man's knocked out one of them in a single punch, but for someone who's _supposed_ to be a normal human."

"Well, she more did what Spider-Man does when he fights Juggernaut than actually _fought_ it, but she _has_ actually fought bears and tigers."

"I'm not sure about Nate though, Tails. He has a bigger equipment setup that most. Maybe having a big arsenal will pull him on top, like it did with Ratchet and Clank." Ken said.

Tails snapped his fingers, "I _knew_ I was thinking of someone with a big arsenal! I just couldn't remember who."

"Yeah, but like so many people on the forums have been saying, Lara has better feats to work with." Ken replied.

"Well, those _Uncharted_ fans gotta have _some_ kind of thing to back them up." Tails replied.

* * *

" _Yeah, I might not make it for the fight."_

Cloud sighed, "Alright, Yang. I'll be sure to tell Tifa that you might be late when she shows up."

" _Thanks, Cloud. I-"_ A noise came from Yang's side of the feed, " _I gotta go. Can't have my dad finding out about, y'know."_

"Right. See you later then." Cloud waved.

 _*Click*_

The Lifestream warrior closed the call, and waited for the next one that should be coming in right about -

 _*Ring Ring Ring*_

Cloud picked up the headset, and turned on the monitor, where Tifa appeared on-screen.

" _Hey Cloud! How're you feeling right now?"_

"I'm doing pretty good here, Tifa." Cloud replied with a smile, "How's your time with Denzel and Marlene going?"

" _It's going great!"_ Tifa replied, " _These two are really adorable when they're playing together. It kinda reminds me of us, when we were kids."_

"Alright. So, have you heard who's coming in next?"

" _I got the news. Gotta say, it'll be nice to have another person from our company that_ _ **isn't**_ _from our franchise."_ Tifa replied.

"Yeah," Cloud chuckled, "That would be quite the refresher."

 _Oh, hang on. The kids want to play some of our old games. I think they might end up dragging me into- WOAH!"_

The feed ended.

Cloud chuckled, "Oh, she is _so_ going to shackle me with babysitting duty next season."

* * *

 **X: Ahh, now this. This is the sort of stuff that makes me feel that all this is worth it.**

 **Wade: What?**

 **X: Getting these guys together, and everything.**

 **Wade: Along with calling out Rooster Teeth for releasing a WoR episode instead of continuing the tension they had in the previous episode?**

 **X: That too.**

 **Pinkie: Hey guys! Check out who I found!**

 **Alexis: Tweet!**

 **X: Alexis! Oh by the gods I have missed you** _ **so**_ **much!**

 **Alexis: Tweet chirp tweet…**

 **X: Oh, so that's what Carolina is like.**

 **Wade: Seriously, shame on you for making me put up with this guy alone. Do you know how much of his anger I've had to deal with since you left to be a fangirl?**

 **Alexis: *Nervously* Tweet…**

 **Pinkie: Am I missing something here?**

 **Wade: This is Alexis. She's basically X's OC that only speaks in tweets and chirps. He stole the idea from Layman and -**

 ***BANG!***

 **X: Ahh, I missed the sound of her shotgun going off.**

 **Alexis: Tweet chirp chirp tweet!**

 **X: Right, thanks for covering the disclaimer.**


	88. I hate the fact that this is short

The general people coming into the establishment and winding up disappointed wouldn't be much of a surprise. Some of them have been used to disappointment for a while.

Tifa was disappointed that Yang had to delay her arrival, and Chun-Li was bummed out that Cammy was still too busy with his work to make it in time for Nate's preview.

So the two of them decided to bond over their blonde friends not being able to make it at the same time as them.

.

.

.

There wasn't much common ground for them to talk about, so they decided to talk about the one thing that they really did have in common.

"So… Sephiroth killed your father?" Chun-Li asked awkwardly.

"Yeah…" Tifa answered back, "And Bison did the same with yours?"

"Yep…" Chun-Li answered back.

Several moments passed before Chun-Li got up, and sighed, "This wasn't a good idea."

"Yeah…" Tifa trailed off, "I just… I miss Yang."

"Yeah. I miss Cammy just as much…" Chun-Li paused for a moment, "Well, maybe not _as_ much as you miss _your_ Yang, but still."

Tifa sighed, "You're never going to let me live down the fact that I sang a love song with her, are you?"

"When the fans let go of _Goku vs. Superman_ , then I'll let it go." Chun-Li quipped back.

* * *

"Drake's fought yetis and zombies, though. Think that'll give him an edge?"

"I doubt it. Lara's feats are still _way_ crazier than his." Ken replied.

Green Arrow was still deep in thought. While, he was rooting for Lara, he was trying to think of a way for Nate to win, should the worst happen.

"To be fair, though," Ken started, "Nate has been described either as the 'universe's favorite being' or it's 'least favorite.'"

"How so?"

Ken chuckled, "Well, he's lucky enough that he usually gets what he wants and _doesn't_ die from the wounds he typically takes -"

"Wait, if he's so lucky, then why does he keep getting into those situations in the first place?" Oliver interrupted.

"Well, that's the other part." Ken responded.

* * *

 **X: *Sigh*…**

 **Wade: What's up with you?**

 **X: Just… Just having one of those days.**

 **Pinkie: What's wrong?**

 **X: Nothing. Just… Just personal issues. I guess. Couldn't even make it past four hundred words in the actual chapter.**

 **Pinkie: Well, you can always talk to us, or your other friends about your problems!**

 **Wade: Yeah. Hell, I'll do the disclaimer for you, so you can just cuddle up with Alexis and sleep off the depressing vibes you're putting out.**

 **X: No. I'll be fine.**

 **Pinkie: You're going to relax one way or another!**

 ***Visualize a scrap between the author, and Pinkie Pie here***

 **Deadpool: Well, while X is busy working out his emotional issues, I guess this is the spot where he says that he doesn't own any of the characters and stuff like that.**


	89. How to resurrect a person

"And Lara comes out on top!" Ken called out in excitement.

"Was there ever any doubt?" Tifa smirked, "She had better strength, speed, _and_ feats. I'm just happy that someone from _Square_ netted a win."

Cloud and Tifa were celebrating, and had invited most of their friends. The only reason why the word 'most' was used, was because not everyone was at the hotel yet.

And some haven't fought yet, either.

Yeah. Tifa was still waiting on Barret or Red XIII to enter the ring. It's not that she didn't like Cloud or anything - Just the opposite in fact - But, she wanted to see more of her friends around.

Time to check out the winner, the loser, and everyone else.

* * *

"So, out of curiosity, who's the upcoming vid-game villain that's fighting next?"

Peach tapped on the next page of her tablet, looking for the next combatant. "Huh." She raised her eyebrow, "It's Scrooge McDuck."

Bowser stopped doing his push-ups in surprise, "Uh, what game is he from?"

"He's actually _not_ from a game. I think he was from an old television show. Like Goliath."

"Hmm. So, Wario, or Cranky Kong. Who do you think he's going to fight?

"Well, there's also Mr Krabs." Peach mentioned after a moment of thinking.

"Hmm." Bowser agreed, "But there's also the idea of him fighting a poor person for contrast."

"Like Aladdin?" Bowser asked.

"Yeah. Like him."

* * *

" _Four days!_ It took you lot _four days_ to get me out of there?"

Lara was pretty pissed off at the fact that she was stranded in the desert for 96 hours, and she was sure to let everyone know that.

"For the _fifth time_ , we also had to bring medical supplies to bring Nate back to life." Green Arrow explained.

"Not to mention the fact that the propeller blade _conveniently_ impaling him was total bullshi- OW!"

"Don't mind Raiden. He's been on edge ever since he and a bunch of other heroes fought Doomsday." Oliver apologized.

"Doomsday? - As in the _monster_ that _killed_ _Superman_ of all people?" Lara asked, clearly worried.

"Don't worry much luv," Tracer reassured as she put the airship on autopilot, "The villains got him trapped in an underground bunker. Got some kind of kinetic energy whatchamacallit to hold him."

"Did any of you get that? I got like… _None_ of it."

"Doomsday's not today, or _ever._ " Green Arrow translated.

"Okay then. What time are we getting to this hotel you keep talking about?" Lara asked.

"ETA is five hours. That should be enough time to get this bloke back on his feet." Tracer said, referring to Nathan, whose spine looked like it was severed.

"Alright then," Zelda replied, cracking her fingers, "Let's get to work."

The process of reviving a fallen fighter was rather complicated. When it was just Samus, she would typically just stick them in a recovery chamber that she had on her ship. The process was excruciatingly long, and whomever was revived had excruciating phantom pains afterwards.

Then Mario came along, and with him, came 1-Ups. The 1-Ups made reviving people a _lot_ easier, but still did nothing to reduce the phantom pains. In addition, the bodies still had to have their bodies restored before being brought back to life, else the fighter be doomed to die a second time, either by pain or by inflicted wounds. It was best to not ask how they found that out.

After all that, Peach and Zelda's magic made repairing those wounds much easier, and had the added bonus of being able to give people who were essentially vaporized a new body.

Goku's arrival gave rise to Senzu Beans, and their mystical healing properties. This shortened the time it took for a resurrection to take place. Though phantom pains were still a problem.

Then Jak and Daxter arrived, and by combining their green eco with Tony's technology , essentially making the phantom pains almost non-existent.

The machine was difficult to describe, but it was Tracer's first time seeing it in action.

The machine went to work repairing the wounds, using the green eco and Senzu Bean particles to repair the wound.

Lara raised an eyebrow. She figured that since it was just impalement, that it was a pretty quick heal. The machine then gently moved a 1-Up to Nathan's body.

"Augh!" Nate shot up, holding onto his stomach in pain, "Goddammit that hurt like…" He paused, looking around to see one familiar face, and a few unfamiliar faces, ""Ugh, whatever."

"Glad you're alive too."

* * *

 **X: if there was a picture next to 'procrastinator' in the dictionary, my face would probably be that picture.**

 **Wade: what took so long with this chapter?**

 **X: home issues. If I weren't above it, I would totally post my bitch of a mother's real name and let people troll her… Maybe she'd commit suicide!**

 **Pinkie: that's uh… that's dark.**

 **X: I have repression issues because of the bitch, no shit it's 'dark.'**

 **Wade: Alexis, hon… could you do the disclaimer while Pinks and I try to calm X down?**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp!**

 **Wade: thanks. You're the best!**


	90. Shovel a pile of gold

"Who the _heck_ is Shovel Knight?"

Many of the patrons were confused as much as Ken was. Apparently, an indie game character wasn't that well-known amongst the hotel-goers, and it was more apparent here.

"Look, I just got here, I only got word that Lara won her fight." Yang said as she held her hands up.

Ken rolled his eyes, "The next fight is _Scrooge McDuck vs. Shovel Knight_. It's… _Interesting_ to say the least."

"Wait, which video game villains are they?"

"Y'know, Bowser asked the exact same question." Ken said, scratching his head, "And the answer is: They _aren't_. Scrooge is from some old television show, and Shovel Knight is from a new indie game."

"Huh." Yang sat down, and just looked surprised.

"So, has Tifa glomped you yet?"

 _Now_ Yang was flustered, "Wha- _no!_ Tifa's just a friend. She's not like… Stop teasing!"

Ken chuckled, "It's just _too_ much fun though. Now I see why Dante does it so much."

"That little…" Yang muttered under her breath.

"Yeah, just wait until Tifa glomps you."

Yang was already gone when he turned around.

* * *

"Okay, I'm just going to throw this out there, but…" Lara looked one more time at Nathan's slumbering body before turning back to Zelda, "Nate's quite the pretty boy."

"I'm sure he gets that a lot." Zelda replied, not even looking up from her book.

"Seriously, I'm thinking of asking him out."

This caught Zelda's attention. "Uh, you do know that he's married, right?"

Lara turned her head so fast Zelda almost thought it would snap, "Wait, really?"

"Yes." Zelda replied bluntly, "Elena Fisher. It happened recently."

"Well, that's a shame that he's taken." Lara replied in a solemn voice, "He was _really_ cute."

"We can agree on that. But he's taken. I'm surprised that you're not going to try and steal him away from his wife." Zelda commented.

"I'm a treasure hunter, not a homewrecker." Lara responded indignantly.

"Good. I just wanted to make sure you weren't going to try and steal anyone." Zelda replied.

"Hey, I only take _things_ that aren't mine. Not _people_." Lara responded.

"Good, because I'd hate to have to kill you." Zelda chuckled.

"What makes you say that?"

"Just stay away from my man." Zelda replied darkly.

"Huh? I don't-" Lara was cut off by the sudden appearance of Zelda right in her face.

"I said, 'Stay away from my man.'" The Hyrule princess restated, "Do not touch Link, do not talk to Link, do not even _look_ at Link. Got it?"

"Yes ma'am." Lara whimpered.

"Great. Glad we could have this discussion." Zelda said, getting back to her book.

* * *

Typically, in his own universe, Spider-Man would sometimes chat up with one of the stone gargoyles on a building.

Goliath was here, so that generally made things a little awkward.

"So, what do the guys in your universe say about you?"

The stone protector of New York sighed, "They typically call me a monster. I'm used to it, really. I'm sure that you are used to being called a menace, or a threat to society by that news outlet."

The Web-Slinger also sighed, "Yeah. How do you keep staying on the heroic path? I usually use the memory of my Uncle Ben, Gwen Stacy, and all my friends to keep going."

"I typically do it because of my code of honor. " Goliath responded, looking at the specialized medallion that Zelda made to replace the one that Doom made.

Don't need his stuff around here to force a deal with the heroes.

 _Crash!_

"Darn it, Tony! What did we say about drinking and wearing the suit at the same time?"

* * *

 **X: ugh, I feel like I lost my muse for this story.**

 **Pinkie: Muse? What's that?**

 **Wade: You** _ **cannot**_ **be serious right now.**

 **Pinkie: I'm serious! I want Exxy here to have a good time writing this stuff!**

 **X: So what? You want to go on an adventure to find my 'muse'?**

 **Pinkie: GREAT IDEA! Alexis, you can come along too!**

 **Alexis: Chirp?!**

 **Pinkie: Wade!**

 **Wade: Yeah, I'm on it. X doesn't own these characters, and ACK!-**

 **Pinkie: I'm not talking about the disclaimer! This'll be a great big adventure!**

 **X: Oh. So this is going to be a story arc or something?**

 **Wade: Looks like it.**

 **Alexis: Tweet…**


	91. Muse Quest Log 1

"My name is DudebladeX, but most people usually call me X… And, by most people, I mean me.

A while back, I got into the web-show _Death Battle_. It was a fun hobby. Learning new things about the characters and all that. It was fun. The first one I saw was _Batman vs. Spider-Man_ , if I recall correctly. After that, I was hooked.

It was all because of movie reviews if you can believe it. I looked up movie reviews on YouTube and came across ItsJustSomeRandomGuy. This linked me to _Death Battle_ , and the rest is history.

Heh, I remember the great _Godzilla vs. Gamera_ delay of twenty-fourteen.

I have a Q&A page on my deviantart page, so check that out if you don't want me to do some exposition here of all places."

A sigh escaped the writer's breath, "As of late, I've been having writer's block. Which, by itself, wouldn't be a problem, but I have to write on a schedule, and having writer's block is pretty much a death sentence.

Pinkie Pie, in her 'infinite' wisdom, decided that the best way to find that old 'spark' that gave me the energy to write, was to go on an adventure.

I am here with Wade Wilson, AKA: Deadpool; and my OC: Alexis the chirping chibi agent Texas.

To be honest, I don't think we have a team name. Maybe someone in the comments section could think of one.

Not to mention, but this is all taking place _away_ from the hotel, so I have no idea what they're doing right now.

I'm not even sure if we'll make it back in time for the reveal of the next fighters.

It's times like this when I start to wonder if this was a good idea in the first place. The only thing that I'm aware of is that this adventure is going to take a while."

There was a small reprieve of silence before Deadpool interrupted. "You _do_ know that inner monologues are supposed to be _inner_ , right? As in, other people shouldn't be hearing what you're saying?"

"Yes Wade, I get it. You don't have to be critical about every little thing that I do. _You_ know _that,_ right?"

Due to the fact that the writer was essentially a figureless being who wrote this series, he had to create a physical form to do this adventure. He had a gray jacket, and light gray pants. As for his face, well… he was wearing one of those motorcycle helmets.

His weapon of choice? - his fists. The author was more one to engage in fisticuffs, but he had a Swiss Army knife for other occasions.

Wade brought his usual equipment. His - "Are you _really_ explaining what our equipment is? Your audience watches the show that this is based off of. The only person who's equipment you have to explain is Alexis, and we already know that she's packing her Lone Star shotgun, and other guns and grenades!"

"I don't know. I'm just writing in a journal is all!" The writer replied harshly.

"CHIRP!"

Both The Author and Deadpool sighed, "Alright, Alexis. We'll stop arguing, an keep moving."

"Yeah. Just let me finish up one last thing." DudebladeX waved Deadpool off.

"My name, is DudebladeX. And I…

I am on a quest for my muse."

Thus ends journal one.

* * *

 **X: Do we need to have an author's notes for a chapter like this?**

 **Wade: Hell if I know. Wanna just say that this sort of stuff is basically us setting u camp or something?**

 **Pinkie: I made S'mores! Who wants some?**

 **Alexis: Chirp!**

 **X:What are we using for shelter?**

 **Pinkie: I found this weird concrete thing that we could make a small shelter under!**

 **X: Hey, I remember this.**

 **Wade: Wait, isn't this the stone disclaimer that you dropped on my head that one time?**

 **X: Yeah!**


	92. Muse Quest Log 37

_I guess I forgot to mention that these logs aren't exactly linear. As in, anyone checking these out won't exactly see them in a 1, 2, 3 order. More like a 1, 7, 15, 29, 37 order._

"I have written that so many times by now, I wonder why I didn't put it at the beginning of the first log."

"Because you're an idiot. Now pass me my leg over here. I had to ditch my spare suits in that volcano." Deadpool deadpanned.

X sighed, "Here you go Wade."

The Merc took the blown-off leg and reattached it to his- "Aw dammit! Not again."

"Chirp?" Alexis popped in from Dudeblade's shoulder, before seeing Wade's situation.

She shook her head and did the bird equivalent of a sigh.

"You put it on your arm again, didn't you?"

"Just give me a sec." Deadpool replied.

"Okay, guys!" Pinkie said, popping out of literally nowhere, "I think we have some more monsters incoming!"

"Great. Wade, pass me a sword."

"You got it, X." Wade replied, "You want rusty, steel, iron, or what?"

"You got one with a gold star on it?"

Wade blinked, "Yeah, why?"

"Guess who just got First?"

"Nice. How're you paying for it?"

"... I'm a…" The author mumbled something.

"A what?"

"A… lvng… sn… ser…"

"Seriously, what do you do?" Wade pressed.

"Dude, I'm not going to tell you what I do for a living. So stop fishing for information."

Deadpool rolled his eyes under his mask, "Whatever. Shoutout to anyone who can decipher what the idiot said he did for money."

"Just give me the sword." Dudeblade said, "I'll take a steel katana."

Deadpool handed the author the requested weapon, "So, what does it feel like to have First?"

"Dunno." X replied, "There really hasn't been much opportunity to take advantage of it. No previews, or fights are out yet, and there's a bunch of other stuff to think about."

"Hm. Interesting. Guess you got it at the wrong time."

"Hm. Well, we've got these… whatevers to deal with."

The author got up and readied a stance, "Ready to un-alive these things?"

"You know it!"

What followed, was the most brutal of swordplay to be ever seen by man. But, because the idiot typing this has writer's block, and is working to overcome it, we didn't get to see that happen.

So instead, let's take a look as to the general predictions of who would win in a fight between the two guys entering the house of slaughter next.

* * *

"Shovel Knight has a weird magic coin that can turn other people into money. I'd say he stomps."

"Scrooge has a bunch of lasers, and is literally the worlds' richest living being. He could just bribe Shovel Knight into forfeiting."

"Well, I guess we'll just have to wait and see."

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that we just missed a cutaway gag?"

"I don't know, Pinkie. All I _do_ know is that these things are brutal!" X replied.

"Chirp tweet chirp?"

"No. We haven't agreed on a name for these things yet. I still think we should just call them Blargs."

"Why 'Blargs'?" Pinkie asked.

"Ask the idiot who's still struggling with writer's block." Wade quipped back.

"I'm starting to think that these things are a manifestation of my writer's block."

* * *

 **Wade: So, do you have any idea as to what to do now?**

 **X: Just gotta take a rest. Hopefully, we'll be able to overcome this writer's block in time for a few battles.**

 **Pinkie: Why not brainstorm with your friends?**

 **Wade: What friends? This guy's a loser.**

 **X: Maybe I can chat with some other people. Maybe start a twitter or facebook. Which is already something I tried to avoid.**

 **Wade: Like the disclaimer? Seriously, it's actually comfortable to sleep on.**


	93. Muse Quest Final Log

" _The Warrior, the Jester, the Scriptor, and the Soldier all come together. The one that is the mightiest shall pass the first trial. The one of speed shall defeat the trial of the second trial. The one_ _of golden stars shall solve the riddle of the third trial. Leaving the one of red, to complete the journey alone."_

"Who writes this crap?"

"Hell if I know, Wade," The author replied, "All we need to do is to beat these trials, and we reach my muse."

"Whatever. But when we're done here, you're writing Samus doing a strip show later."

"Never going to happen. At least, not for _you_." Dudeblade shot back.

"Oh, then who _would_ get it then?" The merc asked.

"I already established that Samus is bi. She has a thing for Rosalina." The author replied.

"Chirp chirp."

"Okay, Alexis found a small passageway." Pinkie called out, "I think that she can fit in there."

The author and Wade moved towards the passageway. The size looked as if it was specifically made for Alexis' petit size.

"Where's Alexis, anyways?" X asked.

"She went in. Seriously, you didn't hear the echo of her chirping?" Pinkie asked.

"Tweet tweet! Chirp!" Alexis called from inside the small cave-like hole.

"Wait, what door?"

 _Rumble…_

"If I had to venture a guess, that one."

* * *

It was rather unfortunate that Alexis has to stay within the chamber in order to keep it open. But, the quest for the muse of the author was worth the risk. Once back in the writing room, Alexis could be easily brought back.

The next room was one that was strange. All that was there was a strange treadmill.

"So, how is this going to work, anyways?"

"If I had to guess, one of us is going to have to run on that thing to unlock the door or something." Deadpool deduced.

"Seems simple enough." The author shrugged, "So, who wants to do the running?"

"I prefer the term 'galloping.'" Pinkie called from the treadmill.

"Why you, though?" Wade asked.

"Because there's a special key in here, and if I use my mane just right…" She said as she started to morph her mane into a drill, "Aha!"

The pink pony had successfully unlocked the treadmill, and had started run… _Galloping_ on the treadmill.

 _RUMBLE…_

Just as Deadpool predicted, the door revealed itself.

* * *

"You have any idea as to why the last door was louder than the first?" X asked Deadpool.

"I don't know. But hey, it's just you and me. Like old times!" He said, placing his arm around the author's neck.

"Yep. I totally missed those days." The author replied sarcastically.

"See, I knew it was true that you didn't hate me!"

"Whatever."

The author sighed as he rolled his eyes.

"Anyways, since this is your story arc, we should figure out how to get you in the next room." Deadpool mentioned.

"Wait, how? The stupid prophecy at the beginning said that it was the 'one in red' that would pass onto the final room."

"Yeah, but It also said that it would be the 'one of golden stars' will pass this trial. Meaning that it should've been Lexi. But considering that she can use a normal-sized shotgun in her small size, yeah. She's probably got the muscle power to use it." Deadpool explained.

"Huh, I guess you're right. I'd have thought that-"

"Plus, the strength was more in the fact that she can do all of that, and that she doesn't do stuff like punch our balls off, shows restraint. That's real strength."

"Wow, Wade… That's really insightful for you." X started.

"Plus, I already spray painted my costume gold. So, I'm going to place my limbs in a star formation on that alter, so you can hurry up and end this story arc." He said as he brandished a sword.

"Well okay then."

* * *

Dudeblade walked through the corridor carefully. The LED light illuminated the path until he reached a wall with an incantation enscribed on it.

" _With blood and rage of crimson red…"_ he read aloud, " _Ripped from a corpse so freshly dead…"_

The incantation started to sound familiar at this point, " _Together with our hellish hate-_ Wait a second!" The author exclaimed, "This is just the Red Lantern oath! So what, am I supposed to believe that all of my writing ability came from my anger? - That's **stupid!** "

DudebladeX threw his arms up in frustration, "Augh! All this effort, and I end up with some bullshit that ends with me using my rage and anger to fuel my muse?" He kicked the wall, "That's some _Meta vs. Carolina being biased_ level bull right there!"

The author kicked the wall one more time, "I'm going to destroy this thing! _That is your fate!_ " he mocked.

The wall started to crack, revealing a blinding light seeping through the cracks. The cracks started to spread throughout the room.

"Gragh!" The entire room shattered, leaving the author to float around in the void.

Never to be seen again…

* * *

"Hey, wake up."

"Unh…"

"Wake up kid."

"Nhh…"

"Dude, c'mon."

"Don't wanna."

"There was just a leak for Freeza fighting Sephiroth."

"I'm up! When is it? Who's voicing? Oh man, I gotta get ready to write that Heroes vs. Villains chapter I've been wanting to write for so long… Oh! I can finally do the Spider-Man Batman and Captain America combo attack I always wanted to write-"

"I was lying buddy. It's about time you got up."

The author looked rather disappointed. Well, more like he was used to the disappointment,, and he was irritated, but still. He _was_ disappointed.

"Oh. So what'd you want?" he asked, "Follow up question, where are you, and _who_ are you?"

"I am the keeper of the muse." The voice replied.

"So, is this going to be one of those 'You take on the form most comforting to me' type of appearances, or what? Because I'd rather talk to a physical being rather than a disembodied voice." Dudeblade deadpanned.

"If that is what makes you comfortable, then I will do that." The muse keeper replied as a figure came down to the author's eye level.

"Is this form pleasing enough?"

"You literally turned into Raven Branwen. I _get_ that I openly admit that the deadbeat would make for a better mother than my emotionally abrasive one, but _still_." The author ground out.

"Hey, would you prefer someone from an obscure series that nobody's likely heard of?" 'Raven' snarked.

"Yes." The author didn't miss a beat.

"Who would _you_ suggest, then?" The muse keeper asked.

"Dinobot from _Beast Wars_." The author replied after about a minute of thinking.

"Underrated series, but alright." Another flash enveloped the muse keeper, as his form changed to that of the original Dinobot's body.

"So, I hear you are looking for your muse…" 'Dinobot' trailed off.

"Yeah. Do you have it?"

"Foolish writer. The muse was within you all this ti-"

"Oh that's bullshit!" The author replied indignantly, "I did _not_ spend nearly five weeks with _Deadpool_ just to hear that 'it was inside you all along' tripe. How is _that_ even possible, anyways?"

"You use your red to fuel your writing ability." The muse keeper replied in a calm manner.

"Red like rage? Or red like roses?" The author snarked back.

"Yes, red may be the color of rage," The muse keeper went on, "But red is also the color of passion. You were passionate about how these characters found their place in history as some of the greatest fictional icons of inspiration and hope could coexist with one another despite fighting to the death regularly. You were passionate about how you felt that people shouldn't think that they couldn't be friends, and now look at them; they are friendly with one another. Even Scrooge is willing to forgive Shovel Knight as long as he digs up a bit of extra treasure."

He gestured into a window that showed exactly that: Shovel Knight and Scrooge McDuck getting along, and digging up treasure together. Having what looked like to be the time of their lives.

The author looked on. He was shown various visuals of the hotel - _his world_ , and all the characters just… _Being friends._

"For you see, it was your passionate belief in these mighty warriors that gave you your ability to write about them so well." The muse keeper explained.

The author looked on as several of the characters had charts up of the next two fighters - Venom and Bane - and having a discussion about who would win. He saw many things. Spider-Man and Batman playing chess, Yang and Tifa having a friendly arm wrestling competition, Dante and Bayonetta having some target practice, and so many more images.

"You see, it is as you said."

"What? What'd I say?" The author asked.

"'Just because they fought in _Death Battle_ , doesn't mean they can't be friends.'" The muse keeper quoted.

"I _did_ say that…" DudebladeX trailed off.

"Indeed. You also once said that you listen to music while writing. Perhaps you should do that again."

"I guess so." The author replied.

A flash of light nearly blinded him, "What the?"

"Be not afraid. Your muse is simply taking on a physical form. It will be your weapon that will be representative of your ability."

The light show ended. And in the hands of the author was his weapon.

"Really? A Bo Staff?"

"Hey, it's _your_ muse." The keeper replied, "I have no way to influence what shape it takes." he defended.

"Whatever. I guess I found it again." The Author shrugged, "So, how do I get out of here?"

The being smirked, "'Tis the will of The Writer. _Make a way out_."

"Alright." The Author steeled himself, "Here goes nothing…"

* * *

 **X: Woah!**

 **Wade: Gah!**

 **Pinkie: Ah!**

 **Alexis: Tweet!**

 **X: That was weird…**

 **Wade: You're telling me. Hey, neat staff.**

 **Alexis: Chirp?**

 **X: It's apparently the physical embodiment of my muse… It's also my weapon of choice should we ever need to venture out past the walls of fiction and reality again.**

 **Wade: Cool. So, discuss Venom vs. Bane next time before the disclaimer?**

 **X: Sure.**

 **Wade: Neat. So, do you want me to do it, or Pinkie?**

 **X: I'll do it. My name is DudebladeX. I don't own these characters. Please support the official release.**

 **All/Alexis: See you next time!/Chirp chirp!**


	94. Doomsday these guys ain't

The upcoming fight was Venom vs. Bane. It was a fight between two super enhanced beings who have shown time and again that their opponents will fall if not given prep time.

Spidey and Batman were oddly… unconcerned about the situation.

"Are you two going to tell us why you aren't at all concerned about those two guys going to the Villain Hotel?" Hercule asked the two animal-themed vigilantes.

"Considering _who's_ in _this_ hotel, we aren't really that concerned about it." Spidey answered, moving a pawn forward two spaces.

"But… Vegeta doesn't want to fight them! Something about 'not being a real challenge' or something. How are you going to stop them?"

"We weren't planning of having Vegeta cover the situation." Batman replied, as he and Spider-Man entered the fiftieth turn of their match.

"Then who were you going to get?" Dan asked, "N-Not that _I'm_ worried," He stuttered, "I'm just concerned about everyone else."

"For starters, Hanzo was always an option." Spider-Man answered, "He has fire that can hurt Venom, and his ninjutsu skills would make him able to cut Bane's Venom tubes. Check, by the way."

Batman hummed a bit, before moving his Bishop to both protect his King, and capture the Web-Slinger's Knight. "There's also the option of Mega Man. Between his Atomic Fire, and Metal Blades, he could also accomplish the same thing." He mentioned as the game entered the 80th turn.

"But more importantly, _we_ have prep-time on our side. We can get equipment so that we can defend ourselves properly. Bats can get some armor ready, and I can get some of my old magnesium webbing to handle Venom." Spider-Man replied.

"I guess. But, what about the suit thing?" Dan asked.

"You mean the _Symbiote_?" Spider-Man asked.

"Yeah. What if it tries to merge with one of the villains?"

"Won't happen. Eddie and the Symbiote have too much in common. Though, I wonder if this is his yandere incarnation, or his 'lethal protector' incarnation."

"'Lethal… _protector_.'"

"Laugh it up, Batman. But at least _my_ rogues gallery isn't insane." Spider-Man replied as he cleared the board.

How they managed to stalemate for the _tenth_ time this match was beyond anyone's comprehension, but regardless, Batman had a comeback.

"Norman Osborn."

"Okay, _most. Most_ of my rogues gallery isn't insane. I mean, you have Two-Face, Harley Quinn, Mad Hatter, Scarecrow, and a bunch of other guys that I can't be bothered to mention. I only got _one_ insane guy."

"Hrm." Batman replied, "Whatever. I caused the stalemate, so I'll reset the board."

"Fine by me."

* * *

"I still don't see the problem. Me and Link…" Cloud trailed off, "Link and I? - Whatever. We could take care of Venom and Bane without a hassle. Between the materia I keep on hand, and Link's magic arrows, we can handle anything that they could throw at us. _Relax,_ Dan. This isn't Doomsday or Unicron that we're dealing with. It's Venom and Bane."

"I'm just saying that we should at least have a plan of attack for these guys, though."

"We _do_ have a plan of attack." Cloud replied.

"What is it?" Dan asked, "And _don't_ say that the plan of attack is to attack!" He called ahead of time.

"Nah. That's plan H. Codenamed; Hulk Smash."

"What's plan A to J then?" Dan asked in a deadpanned tone.

"Plan A is simple: Let Spider-Man and Batman do their hero thing. Plan B, is to let Hanzo or Mega Man use their abilities and weapons to stop them." Cloud explained, "The rest goes down the list, until we get to plan Z, which is to unleash Godzilla and Gamera onto them."

"Where do Hercule and I stand in this plan?"

"You two are plan Y."

"Why?"

"Y. The letter before Z."

"No. As in, _why_ the letter Y?"

"Uhh…"

* * *

 **X: Eh, Cloud's a nice guy. I'm sure he'll put it gently.**

 **Wade: But he's also an overemotional mopey guy who overcompensates with that massive sword of his.**

 **X: And I'm sure that that overcompensation joke has never been done before.**

 **Pinkie: Really? Have you seen the internet?**

 **Alexis: Chirp tweet chirp…**

 **Pinkie: Sarcasm? Is that a type of candy? What does it taste like?**

 **Wade: She cannot be serious right now.**

 **Pinkie: Seriously! What is it?**

 **X: We don't own anything 'xcept the location. We'll be back later. Hopefuly, we'll have explained sarcasm to Pinkie here.**


	95. Shots fired!

Generally speaking, Cloud had to get Link to jump in to help explain why Dan and Hercule were the 25th plan to defeat Venom and Bane should they become a threat.

He did a good job, citing the sources that their levels of power and speed weren't exactly on par with the two villains, and noting that their egos would make them a liability.

The two 'champions' were rather disappointed to find out that not many thought highly of them. But were elated to find out that they got bumped up to plan X on account that they would be vastly underestimated, for their fighting prowess… Or rather, their lack thereof. But Link never mentioned it.

Meanwhile, Hanzo and Sonic were busy talking about stalkers.

Sonic had to wear a hairnet made up of chainmail all over his body to make sure that the Shirai Ryu warrior wouldn't try to gut him for getting hair all over the food that he was making.

"Mileena actually tried _that?_ " Sonic almost choked on his chili dog in laughter after finding out about one of Mileena's many attempts to win the affection of the ninja when he was still a spectre. As well as a few stories of after he had regained his humanity.

"Indeed." Hanzo chuckled, "She thought that if she gave me a punching bag with Quan Chi's face on it, it would appease me."

"So then what happened?" Sonic asked.

"I teleported out of there. But then she caught me, so I had to fight it out." Hanzo replied, "I distinctly remember her falling on top of me in a… _compromising_ position to give the impression that I was returning her advances." he flinched as he recalled the uncomfortable memory.

"Oh dang. Did anyone see you?"

"One person did." The yellow-clad ninja responded "They're dead now." he said nonchalantly.

"Dang. Reminds me of the time when Amy accidentally mentioned that shrine she made to me made out of twigs and leaves she finds while walking around the forest." Sonic laughed.

"Well, our stalkers _could_ be worse." Hanzo grimaced.

"How so? Yours is dead, and mine's calmed down _considerably_." Sonic asked.

"They could have followed us around in a creepy-ass hood for about three months without our knowledge or consent." Hanzo replied.

"Geez. I guess you're right." Sonic rubbed the back of his head, "The only thing that would make that worse is if they were never called out on it or something."

"That would be stupid. What kind of world would be so idiotic as to do something like that?" Hanzo asked, exasperated.

"Next thing you know, the hooded ass doesn't respect the other person's personal space and has a version of the 'stalkee' in their head that doesn't meet reality." Sonic replied, "But there's no way that there would be a world that would do _that,_ right?"

The two then looked at Yang.

"What? I'm just getting a drink. What're you looking at?" She asked, indicative about the weird looks she was getting.

"Nothing." Hanzo replied.

Yang just hummed as she got her drink, as well as another - likely for Tifa - and walked out of the kitchen.

"That felt an oddly specific 'Take That' at something that actually happened." Wade said, appearing out of nowhere.

Sonic and Hanzo went back to their food.

"At this point, I'm not even surprised that you just showed up out of nowhere, Deadpool" Hanzo sighed.

* * *

"Rarh rahr, roar roar ragh roar ragh."

Due to the sheer destruction that the two would cause, Godzilla and Gamera were living inside the ocean that was a few miles off of the hotel.

And for some reason, Saba was talking to them. Now, in order to simplify things, we'll be using the Fantastic Four's universal translator in order to gain some form of communication with the two. Unfortunately, it only works for the audience. Tommy has to have Saba as an interpreter.

"Me want destroy stuff!" Godzilla replied.

"Calm down, King Kaiju." Gamera replied, "Has Ant-Man or the Atom been announced yet? It's rather tiring to have to stick around here and only have this big ignoramus to hold conversations with."

"Hey! You take that back!" Godzilla yelled.

"Alright, you're not big."

"That's better."

"… Wait, didn't you just-"

"Give him a little while. You'll probably hear about it in the news later." Gamera cut off.

"I still want to say that I don't have a translator yet. So I have no idea what's going on."

"I'll tell you later, Tommy." Saba replied.

"Look, we just got word that Venom and Bane are going to be fighting, and-"

"Why do you need us? Couldn't The Flash just friction burn the Symbiote off of Venom, and use his super speed to get to Bane's Venom tubes?" Gamera asked.

"Dan and Hercule are concerned. And they wouldn't shut up about it." Saba commented.

"Hey! Take that back!" Godzilla roared.

"Oh crap!"

* * *

" _Breaking news! Godzilla and Gamera have started yet another fight. Perhaps Gamera will win this fight? He has experience fighting Godzilla. As the win ratio is about 4:1, in Godzilla's favor, and- Oh my!"_ the news reporter exclaimed, " _It appears that the Tigerzord has appeared! It may be a fight to the brutal finish! And it appears that there is a fight going on! And it looks like the Epyon has also made an appearance! Maybe we will see their combination attack today!"_

" _Indeed, Zach. It appears that the fight will be intense."_ The co-anchor replied, " _This is Zach and Dianne, for Net City News. Back to you, Ted. How are you doing?"_

" _Oh, I'm doing_ great! _After all, I'm only in a helicopter mere blocks away from the fight, and just trying to_ _ **hang on to my life!**_ _But other than that, I'm fine!"_ Ted replied sarcastically.

The helicopter swerved to narrowly dodge an incoming blast from the King of Monsters.

Yep. Storyarc time. Tune in next time, for the first chapter of _Kaiju Smackdown!_

* * *

 **X: Okay, I need to work on this now.**

 **Wade: Why do you do this to yourself?**

 **X: Because unlike** _ **certain**_ **writers, I actually go through with my promises.**

 **Pinkie: Why does that feel like a potshot at someone?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet, chirp.**

 **X: I don't care if it's petty! People should deliver on promises.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: I only said I was going to stop venting about the people who complain about** _ **Death Battle**_ **. I never said anything about other shows and stuff.**

 **Wade: Well, while the author is busy taking potshots at PTSD recovery arcs that may or may not have happened-**

 **X: It never happened!**

 **Wade: … I'm going to just point out that X only owns the location… And apparently the news network now.**


	96. Kaiju Smackdown! pt 1

" _This is Ted, with Net City News Network, coming at you live from the showdown going on between Godzilla, Gamera, The Epyon, and the Tigerzord. As you can see- Erg!"_ The helicopter swerved to avoid yet _another_ piece of debris.

" _As you can see, Dianne, the Tigerzord, Gundam Epyon, and Gamera have engaged in combat with Godzilla. So far, the King of the Monsters has the edge, and-"_

 _*CRASH!*_

" _And it appears that Gamera has fallen."_ Ted noted, " _Our fates now rest in the giant mechanized hands of the sixth Thunderzord and Gundam. Let's watch."_

* * *

" _White Tiger Sonic Boom!_ " The White Tigerzord unleashed a sonic attack that caused Godzilla to stagger back a bit. Forcing him several blocks away from Gamera's prone body.

" _Ranger, we need to get him away from the people. Now!_ " Zechs communicated from his own suit.

" _Right. Let's move him towards the forest. Saba, think we can do it?_ "

"White Ranger, I do believe that this is a sure thing!" Saba replied, "Assuming that there won't be any more interferences…"

" _Ranger! Incoming!_ "

"Wait, what?"

" _Gah!_ "

* * *

" _And it appears that Starscream has entered the fray! How will this play out?_ " Ted asked, " _Wait… He's looking this way._ "

Ted and the pilot looked at each other. Then they looked back at Starscream, then back to each other again.

" _Zach. If we don't make it out of this, we just want you to know… That we've been the ones shipping you with the sportscaster on Tumblr._ "

" _That guy isn't even my type! What the hell?"_

"Null Ray Cannon!"

* * *

 _*BZRT!*_

The helicopter spun out of control. The vehicle was about to crash.

"Look out!"

"Move it!"

Gah!"

A bystander wound up tripping on the curb, and shielded her face from the incoming vehicle.

.

.

.

C'mon, this is a story that brings heroes together. Like the girl's actually going to die.

"Hrgh!" The Helicopter stopped in place right there.

Standing right there, was the 151th Pokémon, the ultimate Psychic-Type Pokémon, The Genetic Pokémon.

"M-Mewtwo…" The woman realized, as she stood in awe of the being in front of her holding the Helicopter using his telekinesis.

"Hrrgh… Go! GO!"

The woman got back up and scrambled to get away from the resulting fight that was going on. She was followed by Ted, and the pilot.

" _Hmm? What was her name? She looks familiar…"_

 _*CRASH!*_

Mewtwo looked right back in front of him, seeing the Tigerzord struggling against Godzilla. It was unsurprising, considering that the zord was nearly three times smaller than the King of the Monsters.

"Let's get you away from here!"

Mewtwo began concentrating. Focusing on the deadlocked Tigerzord and Kaiju, he envisioned a place.

A forest would do.

"Hrrgh!"

* * *

Tommy groaned as he, and the Tigerzord struggled to pick himself up, "Urgh, that was painful."

"Indeed," Saba replied, "It would have been appreciated if we were given a heads up."

"RAAWWRRHHH!"

"Chew out Mewtwo later, right now, we got a monster to stop!"

"We need more power! Call the other Zords!"

"Right." Tommy held up Saba, and called for the Lion, Phoenix, Griffin, and Unicorn Thunderzords.

Were this an actual episode of the _Power Rangers_ , the theme song would be playing right now.

"Go go Power Rangers!"

"Who are they?"

They look like… Cheerleaders." Saba observed, "Godzilla appears to have some of his own as well."

Tommy looked to see several girls wearing Godzilla's colors, and doing a coordinated dance routine. "Godzilla, Gojira, He's our monster! If he can't do it, he'll burn a star!"

.

.

.

"Why does he get seven, while I only have five?" The Ranger bemoaned.

"Look out!" Saba called.

"Woah!" The Mega Tigerzord managed to narrowly avoid the atomic breath that Godzilla shot at him. "Ugh, gonna have to get checked for radiation poisoning later…"

"At least some of the magic that the mages have can fix up people from their own radiation." Saba muttered.

"You got that right. Here's hoping that Zechs will get here soon."

"Assuming nothing is taking up his time." Saba sighed.

* * *

 **X: And Epyon vs. Starscream will be continued in the next part.**

 **Wade: So, did you see the fight?**

 **X: It's** _ **First Week**_ **, right?**

 **Pinkie: Yep. Spoil away.**

 **X: Who really expected him to win, anyways?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **Wade: Well, it's obvious that the fanboys would want him to win.**

 **X: The only thing in the reveal, was the Power Rangers logo.**

 **Pinkie: So, battle royale, or team vs. team?**

 **X: Hell if I know. It was pretty vague.**


	97. Kaiju Smackdown! pt 2

" _I'm Dianne from Net News Network. We're currently unable to show you what is happening right now. But, thankfully, we have a series of puppets that we're going to try to re-enact what we believe is happening. Many apologies to the people who are unable to watch, and are only able to listen."_ Dianne stated, " _Apologies to all of you Zach fangirls and fanboys, he is unavailable. But, with me, is everyone's favorite weather girl, Nina Noelani. How are you today, Nina?"_

" _I hate to rain on your parade, but aren't you worried about Zach?"_ she asked, looking as if she was dragged into this situation against her will.

" _Of course I'm worried about him! But the first thing we have to do, is make sure that the people are informed about the current crisis-"_

" _You just don't want to deal with him after the cameraman rejected him again, don't you?"_

" _He's sobbing into a carton of Rocky Road."_ Dianne replied, hanging her head down, " _But enough of that, we ought to get to the news."_

Nina sighed, this was going to be a long day…

* * *

It's worth noting, that while Starscream has trouble landing shots against foes that are around his size, the Gundam Epyon was over twice his size. This not only made Zech's Gundam a bigger target, but Starscream's constant barrage of attacks kept the sixth Gundam from being able to get in close.

"Tch, the Epyon system can show me every tactic that you'll use. Your silver tongue won't work on me." Zechs growled.

"As if _that_ matters, you puny organic! You're not even a _real_ warrior!" Starscream rebutted as he shot more missiles at his opponent.

" _Not a real warrior?_ " Zechs questioned, "Why I oughta- I'LL BREAK YOUR FACE!"

"Tch, and to think that I thought that _Brawl_ was short-tempered." The decepticon muttered.

Zechs activated the dual guns on his suit. Unfortunately, Starscream transformed into his Jet mode, and evaded.

"Hmm, trying to run away, are you? Well, Epyon's speed is more than a match for yours." Zechs said in a cocky manner.

" _I doubt that…"_ The Seeker thought to himself.

* * *

The Mega Tigerzord was still in a deadlock with Godzilla. Essentially clashing in a manner that was exhausting to both fighters. Every punch thrown by Tommy was blocked by Godzilla, and any blow thrown by Godzilla was easily dodged.

"Uh oh." Tommy noticed that Godzilla was charging his Red Spiral Ray, and at the range he was at, there wasn't any time to dodge. "Saba, quick! The shield!"

"Right!"

The Mega Tigerzord activated the energy shield, and managed to block the deadly beam.

"Tommy, Quick! Plug the blast!" Saba called out.

"Hrgh…" Tommy moved the Mega Tigerzord forward, pushing until he reached Godzilla's mouth, and plugged the hole-

 _*BOOM!*_

* * *

Starscream wasn't necessarily an idiot. Despite Megatron's claims, Starscream was always treacherous enough to manage to hinder the Decepticon leader multiple times. His strategic prowess may not have been _that_ excellent, but he had time to research his opponent.

He managed to lead Zechs over a forest, and as the Gundam followed, it got caught in the blast.

"Grah!"

Starscream stood over the fallen Epyon's prone body.

"Grr… reboot already, dammit!" Zechs pounded the controls.

Starscream lowered his foot, crushing the Epyon, and Zechs with it.

* * *

Zechs woke up.

"Ugh, just a hallucination…" He realized. He then noticed that the path that Starscream was leading him to looked familiar.

"Catch me if you can, you puny organic!" Starscream taunted.

"Hmm. Here it comes."

Zechs made a sudden halt, routing the power to his shielding, and making the Epyon take a defensive stance.

"What the-?" Starscream also halted, "What are you doing you coward? Come over here and FIGHT!"

"Three, two, one…"

 _*BOOM!*_

Starscream was caught in the blast. Tearing off his wing, and forcing him to the ground.

"Argh! You haven't won yet!" Starscream called out, "Null Ray Cannon!"

The beam fired, managing to land a hit on Epyon.

"Urgh, systems down… Got to wait for it to-"

"You won't _get_ that chance!" Starscream called out, "TAKE. EVERY SINGLE ONE OF MY MISSILES!"

* * *

 **X: Woo! Got this one out.**

 **Wade: Any takes on who the Power Rangers are fighting in the next smackdown?**

 **X: Aside from Voltron, I got nothing.**

 **Pinkie: Wait, what about that one show, uh…** _ **Megas XLR**_ **?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet…**

 **X: Alexis is right. Two seasons isn't exactly a whole lot to work with. And if Megas wins, well…**

 **Wade: Yeah. We saw the complaints for those fights. Do** _ **not**_ **need another set of thise.**

 **Pinkie: Could always be a Reaper from those** _ **Mass Effect**_ **games people are always talking about.**

 **X: Eh, they're better suited for a swarm fight.**

 **Wade: Who would the disclaimer fight if it were to be put into a Death Battle?**

 **X: I don't think it can participate. It's not exactly a sentient being. Plus, I'd rather** _ **not**_ **risk it dying.**

 **Wade: Fair enough.**


	98. Kaiju Smackdown! pt 3

" _And then they all lived happily ever after!"_ Dianne finished, as she put the puppets down.

" _Pretty sure that isn't what happened."_ Nina interjected.

" _I know. But if we showed what actually happened, then we would have been cut off faster than that blonde chick who's been holding hands with that Tifa girl's arm."_ Dianne rebutted.

" _Yang. Her name is Yang."_ Nina replied, " _She's at the hotel, getting some PTSD therapy after everything she's been through from what I've heard."_

" _Wait, you have a contact there or something?"_ Dianne asked, surprised.

" _Yeah. I have to talk to Thor and Rayden in order to get a good feel on the weather, and what's happening. How else do you think I'm so accurate? I do my research."_

" _Hey, can you set me up on a date with that Bat guy? - He's hot."_ Dianne said.

" _Doubt it."_ Nina replied, " _Also, we're still on air."_

Dianne looked at the camera, face getting redder than Spider-Man's suit, " _Uhh, and look at the time!"_ she laughed nervously, " _We gotta go. Thanks for tuning in to Net News Network. The news station for all your news about Internet phenomena."_

* * *

So, the Epyon had managed to narrowly avoid an atomic blast that came from Godzilla's clash with the Mega Tigerzord.

Though, this didn't stop Godzilla and the Tigerzord from continuing to trade blows in the middle of the wasteland that was there.

"Ugh… Systems check…" Zechs may have been able to survive the blast, but that didn't mean he wasn't caught in it. Plus, Starscream's Null Ray grazed his shoulder, he needed to reboot the systems. He looked around, and saw that Starscream's body, while torn apart, was still alive. He didn't need to worry about any rogue sparks taking control of his Gundam.

"Hm, Systems are all reading a slightly below average power level. Should be enough for a few last tricks."

Meanwhile, the Mega Tigerzord was still pushing it's foe back.

"We got enough power for our finisher, then we can't maintain our Mega form. Saba, is it a good idea or not?" Tommy asked.

"I am unaware of any ideas that we could use, Ranger." Saba replied.

"Urgh, blast that lizard's tough." Tommy noted as Godzilla managed to knock him back a few ways away.

" _Hey, watch it!_ "

"Was that?"

"It's Zechs!"

" _Yes, it's me! Do you mind? That blast damaged my power cells, and I need time to recover!_ " Zechs replied over the communication lines, " _Now buy me some time! I feel we're going to need the Phoenix Beam._ " He finished.

"Alright, we might _finally_ get to use that thing! Woo!" Tommy was a bit giddy, and he was kinda doing a little internal dance.

 _*POW!*_

Tommy was brought back to his senses by one of Godzilla's dropkicks.

" _Pay attention, you imbecile!_ " Zechs screeched, " _Godzilla doesn't let_ anyone _escape. If you can't hold him off, it'll be a repeat of when_ we _fought!_ "

"Right, let's get back in the game!" Tommy realized.

Tommy kept punching at the Kaiju King, and managed to stun him a bit. Due to his already downed power reserves, the White Ranger had to forgo his energy attacks and shields. Leaving him with primarily his martial arts to fight back with.

"Hi-ya! Yah!" Godzilla was given a classic one-two punch to the stomach.

"RAWWH!" Godzilla became enraged, and started to magnetize his body.

"Hrgh…" Both Saba and his companion were struggling to keep the Mega Tigerzord out of reach from Godzilla, knowing that if they got in too close, they would get fried by his Atomic Breath.

"Dammit, _recharge!_ " Zechs was also doing the same, having Epyon hang onto trees to avoid being pulled into Godzilla's claw smashing range.

* * *

" _I still can't believe that those two were going at it again._ " Zelda grumbled.

" _Tell me about it Zelda,_ " Iron Man replied over the comms as he and a few other heroes moved debris aside to get to civilians, " _I thought that after everything, those two would just sit around and wait until Ant-Man and the Atom arrived so they could stick around our place._ "

" _Remind me again how we were going to deal with the radiation._ " Amy asked as she used her hammer to bust apart some rocks.

" _I just figured one of our spellcasters or scientists would take care of it._ " Cloud responded, " _Also, I got a new batch of people for you, Peach._ "

" _Why can't you send them over to Zelda?_ " Peach asked, " _I mean, not that I don't want to help them or anything, but why not her?_ "

Link responded over the comms, pointing out that Peach's healing magic was a better than Zelda's healing magic, and that in addition, she was also more mobile thanks to her floating abilities.

" _Excuse me, Link. But nobody was asking for that detailed of an explanation._ " Spidey replied.

" _What was that about my magic not being as good as hers?_ " Zelda asked in a threatening voice.

Link quickly changed the subject, and found more civilians that needed some radiation curing.

" _Quite the catch there, Link._ " Cloud mocked.

Link just grumbled at Cloud in response.

" _So, how do you think Tommy and Zechs are doing? Some of our guys are still trying to get that guy back into the ocean, and back to a reasonable mana level._ " Amy asked, changing the subject.

" _Eh, I'm sure they're fine._ " Tony replied, " _I mean, it's not like Starscream showed up or anything._ "

Link just asked if Stark even watched the news at all, flabbergasted that the Iron Avenger didn't catch Starscream blasting the news helicopter with his Null Ray, and that Mewtwo had to rescue them.

" _Well, even if he_ did _show up, Starscream's an incompetent buffoon. I'm pretty sure even_ Dan _could kick his exhaust port._ " Zelda noted.

* * *

"WE ARE NOT FINE!" Tommy cried out, as Godzilla started to give chase to the Mega Tigerzord, who started running towards the ocean.

"I UNFORTUNATELY HAVE TO AGREE WITH YOU ON THAT!" Zechs screamed, using his thrusters to escape the Kaiju.

"RAWWH!"

* * *

 **X: And I extended this storyline by an extra chapter. Sometimes, I just gotta get those extra words, y'know?**

 **Wade: Yeah, I follow. So, what're you doing for chapter 100?**

 **X: I'm planning on releasing it on the day that Battle number 75 becomes public.**

 **Pinkie: Neat. What kind of chapter is it going to be?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet, chirp?**

 **X: Yep. It's a** _ **Goku-Superman**_ **Chapter.**

 **Wade: Think the readers will finally get what gimmick you've been pulling with the villains and their names after it?**

 **X: If they don't, then I'm not going to ruin the fun of it. Hell, I even sneaked in a reference to a song in that chapter. Free shoutouts to whoever can figure out the song that I referenced.**

 **Wade: The author may even make a Samus striptease chapter for you guys.**

 **X: I'm not going to do that.**


	99. Kaiju Smackdown! Finale

Both the Tigerzord, and Epyon had managed to make it to the ocean with minimal damage.

Which is to say, the Tigerzord was reduced back to its standard Tigerzord form, with only an arm enhancement and the phoenix. But hey, at least he has his sword back.

"RANGER, NOW!" Zechs called.

"Right!" Tommy prepared the attack.

"PHOENIX…" Tommy called out as he prepared his finisher attack.

"BEAM!" Zechs also called out as he prepared his Beam Saber.

The attack entailed Zechs slashing his opponent multiple times, at blinding speeds. Then using his Heat Rod to hold the neck of Godzilla, while using the gatling guns to deal some additional damage.

The Pseudo Mega Tigerzord launched its finishing move, slamming into the King of the monsters, and taking it down in a massive explosion of fiery energy.

 _*BOOM!*_

For the two mech pilots, the world went black.

" _... ere!…"_

" _Med…"_

"… _elp!"_

" _Stay… th us!"_

" _... sing them!"_

* * *

"Ugh…"

"Pain…"

"He's awake!"

Yang gave him a thumbs up, "You guys helped out a lot out there. Keeping Godzilla down, and even _beating_ him? - That's some hardcore stuff right there."

"Yeah. Gotta say, that was pretty impressive what you did. I'm sure Gamera appreciates the protection the city got." Chun-Li added.

"Wait… We _won?_ " Tommy asked trying to get up, "Augh, regret. Instant regret!"

"Careful. You have some fractured ribs, and a bit of internal bleeding." Bruce advised, "And considering the mass battle that's coming up, we can't afford the Senzu Beans to get you patched up. Think you'll be okay recovering the normal way?"

"I'm tired. I won't mind getting some rest around here." Tommy replied, "How's Zechs and Saba?"

"The only thing we needed to do was get his picture of Noin put at his bedside, and Zechs was pretty calm." Yang mentioned.

"And Saba is with Batman getting some repairs." Chun-Li added.

"Cool. So, it's the old crew back together for the next fight, huh?" Tommy asked. Bruce Banner nodded at his question, "Heh, It'll be cool to see those guys again. Maybe even grab a bite of pizza or something, like old times."

"Lucky you. Even if my team shows up, we can't hang out due to legal reasons." Yang muttered.

"Whatever. Their versatility might beat the sheer power of the Voltron Force. It worked for Fulgore and Joker, right?" Tommy asked.

"To be fair, they _were_ up against opponents who weren't right in the noggin." Yang countered, "Now, I gotta get to my therapy sesh with Guts, Snake, Raiden, and Murphy. See you later."

"See ya, blondie."

"See you later." Bruce waved off.

"See you soon." Chun-Li called.

* * *

" _Alright, there's three more guys over here!_ " Tony called out over the comms.

" _Why is it that every time that guy wrecks the city,_ we _have to be the ones who fixes the city?_ " Cloud complained, holding up a steel beam so Zelda could weld it back in place.

" _Because Godzilla isn't any help, Gamera typically ends up being too beaten to do anything, Doom refuses to help unless the city gets renamed after him, and the villains always asks for power in exchange for helping out."_ Zelda responded, not even missing a beat.

" _I thought that Joker wanted to have Batman attend one of his comedy shows?"_ Peach asked, finishing up some healing on a few people.

" _Yeah. And Needles wanted about half a ton of candy."_ Amy responded, bashing some more debris to help some civilians.

" _And Venom would just want to hold me hostage. Either to try and torture me, or to take me out on a date."_ Spider-Man replied, " _Also, I got the last few guys in my district. Sending them over to you, Zelda."_

" _I'll prep some of my spells."_

* * *

" _This is Ted. While Dianne is busy dying from embarrassment, Zach sobbing into a carton of ice cream, Nina talking with Rayden, and our pilot Sky working the camera, I'm here to bring you the news."_ Ted explained, " _With the city being repaired by the heroes, and people getting their radiation poisoning removed thanks to the magical abilities of Zelda and Peach. The city has been saved, thanks to the efforts of Tommy Oliver and Zechs. So, a moment of commemoration to them."_

" _This has been Ted from Net News Network. See you the next time the city is in danger."_

* * *

 **X: And so ends the Kaiju Smackdown.**

 **Wade: Yep. So, who's your money on for the next bout?**

 **X: From what I heard, the Voltron force has the advantage.**

 **Pinkie: To be fair,** _ **outside**_ **the mechs, the Rangers would win.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **X: Yeah, I noticed that too.**

 **Wade: You mean the setting of the fight? - Yeah, that canyon looked familiar.**

 **X: Seriously. That's the same terrain that the second third of Goku's rematch took place in, and where Agumon and Charizard had their bout.**

 **Pinkie: I** _ **just**_ **realized that!**

 **X: See you in the next chapter. Remember, free shoutouts to anyone who can decode the reference next chapter.**


	100. Teamup of the eon: Chapter 4

"Ugh, is he _still_ talking?"

Superman and Goku were in a bar/diner. Hey, it's the universe of _Mortal Kombat_ , they'd have this sort of stuff. The Man of Steel turned his head towards the Tarkatan they had immobilized by tying a light post around him.

"Yep." Superman decided to give his and Goku's headaches a rest by using his heat vision to fry off the monster's head.

"Alright, we have a few minutes. I'd estimate twelve."

Goku sighed, "How is it that this guy can follow us literally _anywhere?_ "

"I'd say that would be Odium's doing. I swear, this guy is just as bad as the trolls." Superman grumbled. He was eating a rather large burger, with American Cheese, and everything on it. Onions, lettuce, tomato - you name it. He paid up front for it, on account that Goku would eat a herd of horses if offered the chance.

Goku, on the other hand, was scarfing down some few million pounds of fried chicken. "I hear ya," He swallowed, "The only difference is that this guy is actually live, and in person."

"Seriously, this guy is like, pretty much invincible." Superman agreed, taking the last bite of his burger, muttering something about it not being a Metropolis home-style or something. He took a look at Goku, who was still stuffing his face with all that food, 'Okay, I used my X-Ray vision _several times_. And I _still_ have no idea where he puts that stuff' he thought.

"I tried blasting him into the sun with a Kamehameha wave - _while_ in Super Saiyan God Super Saiyan, by the way,"

"Damn. They were right. There really _had_ to have been a better name…" Superman muttered.

"Agreed," Goku nodded. Then, continuing from his previous point, "And the guy was _still_ standing."

Superman couldn't agree more. He looked around, there were Special Forces members present. Most, if not all of them being wary of the tarkatan that had about half its head almost grown back.

"I even tried a Spirit Bomb, and all it did was blow a hole in his chest, and he just laughed!" Goku complained.

"Honestly though," Superman started, "I'm just kinda relieved that we don't have to do some big fight that would have likely destroyed most of the city."

"At least we can agree on _that_." Goku muttered, finishing off his chicken. "You wanna go and figure out how to dispose of this guy for good?"

"Yeah, sure. Just gotta leave about a ton of gold to pay for this stuff."

"Aren't you friends with a few millionaires?" Goku asked.

"I could say the same thing about you," Superman playfully countered, "But we both know that their money wouldn't work here."

"Right. Forgot about that…" Goku lamented.

A gust of wind greeted Goku, as he waited for a bit. He turned to the waiter, who had tapped his shoulder nervously, "Hmm?"

"Uh, sir… Your bill…"

"Huh?" Goku looked confused for a moment, "Oh, just hang on a moment. My friend should be back soo-"

"I'm back. Sorry it took so long, but there were a few crazy guys with guns, and I had to catch the bullets so they wouldn't hurt anybody." The Man of Steel apologized before gesturing to the gold blocks, "I think this was from a Black Dragon facility, so the SF guys should have less to deal with now."

"Wait a second, _Superman?_ "

Superman turned towards the door, and saw one of the other Special Forces member, "Jax! It's been a long time. How have you been?" He gripped the other man's bionic hand, as if he were greeting an old friend.

"Been doin' good. I have a few new guys I'd like you to meet, c'mon. Your friend can come too, if he wants." He gestured towards Goku, who was busy lifting the Tarkatan over his shoulder.

"Goku, this is an old friend of mine. His name is Jackson Briggs. But his friends call him Jax." Superman explained.

Goku offered his hand, "Good to meet you. Any friend of Superman, is a friend of mine." He said sincerely.

"Cool. So uh," Jax started, "What brings you here? Another merging of the realms or somethin'?"

"Nah. Just gotta deal with some crazy interdimensional threat. I'll be sure to tell you about it when it's over." Superman shrugged off.

"Or that thunder guy can tell you if you ever get into a fight with someone from a different franchise." Goku said casually.

"Right. Forgot that was the reason Sonya and Hanzo aren't around as often." Jax muttered.

"Hey, don't worry about it. Those guys'll find someone you can fight, and you'll be able to see your friends again soon. I guarantee you." Superman offered.

"You seem awfully nonchalant about me entering a fight where people fight to the death." Jax said worryingly.

"Eh, they have tech and medicine to revive people there." Goku added, "It's basically like having the Dragonballs on call."

"Right. So, you want us to help with your uh," Jax motioned to the tarkatan, "Whatever?"

"That would be appreciated." Superman replied, the tarkatan now ranting about something that generally pissed him off. That's kinda what he does. He rants about random shit that would probably get people riled up.

"I'm pretty sure it's my turn to shut this guy up." Goku said, charging a ki blast and blowing off Arô Gnart's head off for what felt like the 11,913th time.

"Alright, Let's get him back to the labs. I'll drive."

The trio got into a car where Superman had to remove the lamp post just to make Gnart fit. Jax then drove off onto the highway, to get to the SF labs.

"HEY WAIT!" The manager of the restaurant screamed, "HOW ARE WE SUPPOSED TO TURN THIS INTO MONEY?"

* * *

"He's ranting again." Goku sighed.

"I can see that." Jax replied, "And we _just_ had everyone available use a fatality on the bastard. He just won't stay dead."

Superman shook his head, "At least now you have a practice dummy for fatalities or something. He only shuts his mouth when he's in a state that would normally be considered 'dead.'"

"At least now he's going on about _Film Theory_ rather than _Death Battle_."

Yep. Arô Gnart was ranting about _Film Theory_. Not that it was bad or anything. - Hell, Goku and Superman found it entertaining every so often. Sure, they disagreed with it sometimes, but hey, it's just a theory. A _Film Theory_. But enough of poorly written plugs that I may or may not be being paid to make, we have to move on with the story.

"You'd think he would be ranting about the gaming counterpart to that. What with the dimension he's in and everything." Goku sighed.

"I'd rather he _not_." Superman replied from the back of the room, where various SF members were taking selfies with the Man of Steel, "I don't want to listen to an eleven minute rant on how Mario is faster than we think he is, and how he should've beaten Sonic and all that general nonsense."

"Dude, you're in our world y'know," Cassie mentioned, "You _can_ curse."

Superman thought for a moment, before saying something ineligible to the others.

"Uh…" Kung Jin started,

"What was that?" Jacqui Briggs finished for him.

Takeda lowered his hand from his head, "He said 'shit' in Kryptonian. I didn't even know there _was_ a word for that on your planet."

Superman shrugged, "Eh, I'm not one who curses all too often, so I figured that saying it in a different language would be less uncomfortable."

"Go figure."

"FIve NIGhT'S At freDDY's ALl taKes plACe IN a dreaM!"

"Oh kami."

"Oh my Krypton."

"By the Elder Gods, not _this_ again."

* * *

" _So, master…"_

"Speak, Malgore."

" _What are your plans for Arô Gnart? He cannot harm those wretched_ heroes _."_

"True. True…" Odium said, "However. His regenerative ability enabled me to get ahold of this…" An amulet of unknown origin appeared in his hands. Surging with negative energy. "This… This will help us in our quest…"

* * *

It was several hours until Arô Gnart was up again. Apparently, being atomized by the two greatest heroes in all of fiction wasn't enough to take down the immortal troll.

But _this_ resurrection… _This_ one was different.

"BWahAhaHAhAHa!"

"What the…?" Several Special Forces guards took notice of the ever-growing maniacal laughter of the tarkatan. The thing hadn't uttered a single 'non-trollish' thing that wasn't flamebait or some ridiculous claim since his creation.

This was troubling.

"ThE PAiN… thE _HatREd_ … I _FeEd!_ "

*CRASH!* *BOOM!*

* * *

When the Kombat Kids, Jax, and the supreme duo arrived at the scene of the crime, they saw a horrific sight.

Bodies strewn everywhere. Throats were slit, hearts were outside of bodies, several soldiers were impaled, and there were many _many_ more gruesome things that made even an experienced kombatant like Jax gag.

"Looks like the monster's shown his colors…" Takeda deduced.

"Maybe the security tapes can show us where all this power came from," Kung Jin suggested, "The creep didn't look like the type to pull that sort of stuff off on his own."

The trip to the security tapes revealed that the only thing that happened was a flash of dark energy, followed by the slaughter of the guards. But the _real_ horrifying part, was when Arô looked towards the camera, and beckoned his hand as if to challenge them.

"It's a trap." Jacqui said, "And he _knows_ that we know it's a trap."

"But the damage he could unleash on the realms with that power…" Superman realized.

"He'd be stronger than Shinnok." Cassie finished, "We have to stop him."

"How?"

"There's only one thing that can stop him." Jax said, "We have to beat him. In a challenge of _Mortal Kombat_."

* * *

Arô Gnart had amassed a small group of fighters. One from the Red Dragon klan. Another from the Tekunin klan. A third from the Netherrealm. One hailing from Chaosrealm. In addition, one that appeared to be a shadow elemental. As well even one Outworlder.

This was Arô's team.

"KOmbATanTS! TOdaY, We destrOy thE spEciAL fOrces oncE aNd for ALl!" He declared, "IN a tOUrnaMent oF moRTaL koMbaT, wE wiLL figHt tO thE bitTer enD!"

The small group cheered on, all of them were wanting the Special Forces to die for a long time, and the chance to destroy them was practically a dream come true.

"Gnart!" The team of seven turned their heads to see the incoming threats, "We're here. Now let's get this over with!"

"PAtieNce jaX." Arô said, "issUe tHe chaLLengE _PRoperLY_!"

"Fine." Jax's eyes narrowed, "We challenge you," He punched his fists together, "To _MORTAL KOMBAT!_ "

* * *

The first round was Takeda versus the red dragon mook. The man's name was Reigo. He appeared to use several firearms, and what appeared to be a homing device.

Takeda was sporting his Shirai Ryu mask. Fully intent on channeling the power to perform his moves in the style of his master, Scorpion.

" _FIGHT!"_

Takeda shot his whip forward, and grappled Reigo in a quick stab, pulling him forward into a powerful punch. Reigo attempted to get up, but was stopped by Takeda's _Quick Phase_ , a move that teleported the Chujin behind the brutal man and kicked him in the legs.

Takeda's eyes went wide when he realized that the man had prosthetics as legs. And by the looks of it, he was about to-

"Got you!"

The man used his legs to rocket upward, and force Takeda back a few steps, where he took a bullet to the arm.

"Argh!"

His friends watched helplessly from the sidelines. Knowing that interference would mean forfeit, and Takeda's fate be sealed.

Luckily, Takeda was just getting started. "So _that's_ how we're doing this, huh?" He grinned under his mask, and prepared several kunais.

Reigo charged forward, only to be hit upward by three explosive kunais, when Takeda charged forward with a _Fist Flurry_ , and followed with a quick uppercut that kept his foe airborne. Takeda kept slashing and hitting his opponent, causing blood to spill _everywhere_.

Needless to say, Goku and Superman were a bit nauseated by the sight. How _anybody_ could enjoy this spectacle was beyond their comprehension, but there was something to be said about the fight to stop evil, and their individual goals that were interesting.

Takeda continued his assault, until his foe was dazed.

" _FINISH HIM!"_ Takeda glared, and simply took out a pair of handcuffs.

"You don't get to die, punk. Your clan's caused me, the Shirai Ryu, _and_ my fathers enough trouble already."

Jax smiled. This was the first time Takeda had referred to Hanzo as a father figure. When he gets to see the guy again, he'd be glad to tell him the story.

He was sure that Hanzo would laugh his ass off.

* * *

The next fight was between Jacqui and the Outworlder. The being was apparently a Mileena supporter named Ketra. She was brandishing some sickles, and smiled at Jacqui. Bloodlust in her eyes.

Jacqui opted to brandish her new _High-Tech_ gear, and equipped her white gauntlets.

"Is it just me, or do those look like the things that that one blonde girl used to wear?" Goku asked Superman.

Superman shrugged, "I wouldn't know. We started this mission just before Knuckles and Donkey Kong were brought into the arena."

" _FIGHT!"_

"Where _does_ that voice come from, anyways?" Superman wondered as Jacqui and Ketra began eyeing each other. Ketra attacked first, jumping towards Jacqui to strike from above.

Jacqui dodged by moving forward, and quickly performed a _Gauntlet Spark_ , sending a rush of electrical energy throughout her gauntlets, and charged to strike several times against the Outworlder.

Once Ketra was knocked down hard, Jacqui repeated the motion, enhancing her strikes even further.

Ketra got up, and wiped away some blood from her mouth. She smirked, and let out a battle cry. Once again, she charged, only this time, Jacqui was staggered back a bit.

Jax's jaw clenched at the sight of his daughter getting hurt, but he smirked as Jacqui shot a few blasts of electricity towards the other woman, stunning her.

Jacqui performed several hits, and it looked as if the Outworlder was exhausted. The watchers' suspicions were confirmed when Jacqui did an _Air Ground Smash_ with her _Gauntlet Spark_ active.

Ketra's shins were shattered.

" _Brutality. Jacqui Wins!"_

"Seriously, where _does_ that voice come from?" Superman asked again.

* * *

Kun Jin was fighting the Netherrealm demon. Apparently, it's name was Oal Gnuk, of which the young archer immediately noticed was simply 'Kung Lao' spelled backwards. It was almost as if this monster was mocking his family, which was why Jin's quiver had a dragon insignia illuminating itself.

He was planning to defeat this demon with the power of his ancestors.

" _FIGHT!"_

Kung Jin wasted no time as he performed a quick gesture that caused his bow to briefly glow orange. His first arrow hit his foe and launched them a ways away.

It was clear that Jin wanted to give this demon _no_ room to breathe, if demons could anyways.

Oal Gnuk growled as he tried to charge at Kung Jin with his plague-filled claws. However, Jin was prepared. He fired another arrow that seemed to be the last of his explosive variety before his bow briefly glowed blue.

He fired again, this time, stunning his target, where he proceeded to use a _Flying Kick_ to knock his opponent away.

"Learned _that_ from master Bo Rai Cho." He quipped before he activated his _Vampiric Quiver_. He fired one shot at his opponent, draining them of their built up power, and causing them to deal less damage.

The archer laughed as he easily blocked several of the demon's swipes at his person, at which point, he decided that enough was enough.

He stunned his opponent with the staff part of his bow, and while Oal Gnuk was reeling from that, Kung Jin performed an overhead strike that seemed to crush his opponent's skull.

His foe bounced up, where Kung Jin then proceeded to fire two arrows through the demon's eyes, and slammed the opponent down, breaking the ribs.

All of this was something that would have made Goku and Superman sick had it happened to another human.

"Go crawl back to your masters. And don't try to mock my family _ever again._ " Kung Jin spat.

The demon scrambled away, eager to get away from his _very_ pissed-off foe.

* * *

Cassie was fighting the Chaosrealmer. He only said 'Chogan', so that is what everyone called him. Wearing those sunglasses her mother got for her when she graduated high school, she took to the arena.

Chogan was equipped with what looked like… a spiked glove?

It was a strange device, as it had no actual fingers, it was just a club attached to the hand of the goblin-like monstrosity.

" _FIGHT!"_

Cassie leaped into the air to open fire. However, Chogan blocked the attack, and launched himself towards the girl, preparing a brutal beatdown.

Cassie, however, had also managed to block the attack, and used that moment to unleash a Getaway Flip to not only stagger Chogan back, but to put some distance between the two.

Chogan growled, and did yet another charge towards Cassie.

Cassie was too quick on her feet for the Chaosrealmer to hit, and she managed to get behind him, and-

"DING!"

The males in the audience winced. Seriously, nobody enjoys being struck in the genitals by a trained fighter. Even Jacqui felt some sympathy for her father, who had also flinched.

While Chogan was stunned, Cassie started to perform several attacks to keep him down. And she ended her combo with two strikes of her batton, a forward cartwheel kick, and a quick flare to the face.

While Chogan was stunned, Cassie performed the splits, and delivered a brutal punch to the monster's genitals. Almost as if the had been shattered.

Goku and Superman looked away from the brutal attacks that Cassie was unleashing. Choosing to only look back when they heard the final gunshots coming from her guns.

"How is that guy still _standing?_ " Goku asked, flabbergasted at the sheer brutality that Cassie unleashed.

"It's best not to question it, Goku." Superman replied, "I was in this world once. Joker somehow managed to survive a fight with Scorpion."

Cassie had eventually emerged victorious, taking off the being's jaw and posting it to social media.

Incidentally, Rayden was already _on_ the website. Apparently, he had not seen that coming _._

* * *

Jax was preparing to fight the Tekunin member. The member was sporting quite a lot of red, and had energy emanating from his hands, almost as if the clan had tried to create a cyber-ninja version of Ermac. His name was Macro Err, incidentally.

The being was not subtle. And considering he's supposed to be a _ninja_ , that probably wasn't a good thing. At least, for him.

Purple lights pulsed through Jax's cybernetic arms. He was _pumped up_ and ready to fight this Ermac knock-off.

" _FIGHT!"_

Jax rushed forward. Throwing a powerful _Dash Punch_. Macro Err was launched backwards at alarming speeds. He immediately returned to his feet, and launched several beams at Jax.

Unfortunately, for the ninja at least, Jax had managed to duck under the blasts in time to rush forward, and strike at the metal man with several punches and kicks.

The ninja was clearly shorting out. And just before it could react, Jax had grappled it with one hand.

"GOTCHA!" Jax pounded the being several times until-

*SPLAT!*

The cyborg's fist went right through the head, much to the shock of Goku and Superman.

" _BRUTALITY!"_

"Ugh, I think I'm gonna lose my lunch…"

"I had to raid a Red Dragon base for that gold, you aren't throwing that up anytime soon." Superman replied frustratingly.

* * *

Round five was Goku versus the Shadow Elemental. His name was, rather uncreatively, Shade.

Goku entered his fighting stance, one that was unusual. At least, for the _Mortal Kombat_ world.

Superman smirked as he recognized the style that Goku was going for.

You ever play _Budokai_ or watched someone' play through of it?

" _READY… FIGHT!"_

"Wait, that voice isn't-"

Shade's comment was cut off by Goku rushing Shade and hitting him on his back.

"Hargh!" Goku started charging up. Gaining power until- "Kaio Ken!"

Shade had just gotten back up, "Kaio what?"

You DBZA fans know how this gag works. He got decked in the face!

Meanwhile, the spectators were surprised at the fighting style that Goku was using. As well as some of the techniques that he employed.

"What did he say?"

"What Ken?"

"Wait, did he say 'Kay-o' or 'Kai-o'?"

Goku proceeded to unleash a brutal combo on his opponent.

"He-yah!" Goku's hair spiked into a golden color, signifying his ascension to the first level of Super Saiyan. "Ha!"

Goku had a spark of red glowing, as he then proceeded to launch Shade in the air, and punched him even further.

Superman recognized this combo.

"We may want to move over there." He pointed to a spot a few meters away from where they were standing.

"Why?"

 _*Woosh!*_

"Ugh… I think Imma throw up…" Cassie looked around, and found that they were where Superman was pointing to a few moments ago, "Uh, why did we move?"

"Just watch."

Goku punched Shade down to the ground where the other kombatants were just moments before, "Kaa… Mee… Haa… Me…"

Shade shot a kunai of shadow energy at Goku, who then teleported.

"What the- Where'd he go?"

Superman chuckled a bit, "Look behind you, Shade."

Shade's fears were realized as he found himself staring down an energy beam that encompassed his entire being.

"HAAAA!"

"Auuuuggghhhhhh!"

The blast pretty much disintegrated Shade. Leaving Goku as the only victor.

"Nice fight!"

"Damn! That was cool!"

"Uh, not to be a Negative Nancy or anything," Jacqui started, "But what's going to happen to that blast attack?"

"Eh," Superman shrugged, "It'll dissipate…"

* * *

"Okay, so all this gold will come around to exactly $25,965,202.18"

"Holy crap. That's exactly enough for the tip _and_ tax of the chicken." The restaurant manager exclaimed.

"I guess so sir." The attendant didn't really know what the manager was talking about when he saw over twenty-one thousand ounces of gold bars, but still. "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have to get my equipment to transport those gold bars."

"Thank you so much. It took a while to find your number."

"No problem. Just let me go to my truck."

The manager squealed internally. He was _finally_ going to get his money! There was absolutely nothing that could ruin this day at all-

 _*BZRT!*_

He turned around to see a scorch mark. And _only_ a scorch mark.

No gold.

"Alright I'm back, and- hey! Where's the gold?"

The manager just started sobbing right there.

* * *

"... Eventually."

"Alright, Supes. It's you against him." Goku said, as he got a congratulatory high-five from Jax.

"Okay then. Wish me luck." The Man of Steel replied.

"You're Superman. All of your stats basically make everyone else look weak in comparison." Goku reassured.

"I'm not infinite." Superman replied.

"No, but the way your stats are distributed pretty much makes it infinite. I'm not seeing Batman beating you in an arm-wrestling contest any time soon despite probably getting a better score than you on the SATs or something." Jax responded.

"I'm with Jackson on this one. 'Sides, it's not like Gnart can move the planet around with little effort." Goku agreed.

"You can call me Jax, y'know." The metal-armed kombatant pointed out.

"I find it to be a sign of respect to use a person's full name." Goku responded.

"Fair enough."

* * *

"AlRIgHt kRYPtOniAn, ARe yOU REaDy To dIe?" Arô Gnart asked, sharpening his claws.

"I've died before. I'm not exactly all that afraid." Superman responded, cracking his neck and knuckles.

"YoU wILL bE…" Gnart snarled as he sheathed his own claws.

" _Begin!"_

The fight started off without a hitch. Superman unleashed a quick flurry of punches, each one connecting with a point on Gnart's body. Superman finished his combo by landing a powerful kick on Arô that sent him skidding back several meters.

There wasn't even a scratch.

"ArE yOu dONe? oR aRe yoU wAitIng foR _mY_ turN?" Gnart asked rhetorically.

" _What the… How did he-"_

Superman was unable to finish his thought as the corrupted tarkatan used his claws to slice Superman at blinding speeds.

"Aurgh!" Superman managed to get away from his attacker, noting that there were some slash wounds on him, "That felt like…"

" _MAgIC,_ sUPerMAn. A weLL-knOWn weaKNeSs of YOuRs." The demon tarkatan taunted.

Gnart raised one of his blades, preparing to slice downward onto the Man of Steel's head.

 _*BZRT!*_

"HrGh!" Gnart staggered back, Superman's heat vision managing to force him back a bit to allow for Superman to catch his breath.

"IT's No usE!" Gnart screamed, as he raised his hands and used his darkness abilities to summon a car to crush Superman.

"Hi-ya!" Superman burst out of the car, ripping it in two.

"it'S nO USe!" Gnart repeated as he used a truck this time.

"HA!" Superman busted out of that one as well.

"It'S No uSE!" He screamed for a third time, as he brought down a _tank_.

"Enough of this!" Superman growled as he tore through it like it were nothing, before collapsing to the ground on his knees.

"It'S nIGhtTImE, krYPtoNIan. YOuR poWErs arE _ConSIDeraBLy_ weAKENed," Gnart taunted, "whIlE _mY_ POweR, iS _**MAXiMuM!**_ " He boasted.

"Don't count me out yet, demon. I can still fight." Superman replied.

Gnart was growing irritated. The Man of Steel was still as calm as he usually was, and Gnart was best at manipulating his opponent's anger.

He charged.

Superman, noting that he would burn through power even faster if he blocked, used the techniques he learned from Bruce, and used a judo maneuver on Gnart, effectively forcing him to the ground.

"HrGH…" Gnart got up. But Superman noticed something: Gnart's face had a small scratch on it that Gnart _wasn't_ instantly healing from.

Intrigued by this new revelation, Superman decided to test out a theory.

As Gnart readied to unsheath his blades, Superman rushed in, moving his other arm over where the blade would come out -

 _*SPATCH!*_

"aaAaAuUggGhh!"

"Just as I thought." Superman said, "You can't handle any of your own force used _against_ you. Any one else's force won't faze you, but using your own attacks against you is a different story."

Superman's theory was right. Unlike the other times he or Goku dealt some damage to Gnart, the tarkatan quickly healed. But _this_ time, the wound was still present.

"yoU CAn'T DoDGe aNd REDireCT foREvEr!" Gnart called out in frustration.

"And yet, you can't handle someone taunting you. A pity. I thought that you would be better than that. I guess I was wrong." Superman taunted.

"GRrR, I'Ll SHoW YOu!" Gnart charged at Superman. Completely oblivious to the fact that Superman had shifted his stance to prepare for a counter. As Gnart approached, Superman sidestepped, causing the tarkatan to do a sudden shift in his body weight that landed him smacking his head right onto Superman's elbow.

"GRAhh!" Gnart held his face. There was blood trickling out of his nose.

"Woah! That was cool!" Cassie noted.

"I haven't seen a fight _this_ epic since my dad got back in action!" Jacqui commented.

"I don't think even the monks at the temple would be able to do things like this!" Kung Jin speculated.

"I haven't seen a fight _this_ intense since seeing Liu Kang fight Shang Tsung." Jax recalled.

"Wish I brought popcorn." Takeda said to himself.

"Woo hoo! Go Superman!" Goku cheered from the sidelines.

"You twist your foe's own actions against them, and attack relentlessly. You're no better than a common parademon in terms of savagery." Superman commented. He had finally found out how to beat Gnart.

Use his own actions against him.

" _I'lL_ shoW YOu _savAGE!_ " Arô Gnart screamed as he started to shoot his blades out at Superman.

"What the?"

"Tarkatans can't do _that!_ "

"This guy got enhanced by dark energy. That gives them some intense upgrades." Goku commented.

"Huh?"

"What?"

"It's what this guy - he calls himself 'Odium' - does. He gives these dangerous people, creatures, and things these powers that make them more powerful, and gives them special abilities…" Goku explained as Superman was busy catching a few blades and hurling them back at Gnart, "Things like enhanced strength, speed, durability, intelligence, and so forth. As well as a lot of other abilities. Typically giving them magic to get past Superman's defenses, and enough power to give me a run for my money."

Gnart started to weep on the ground. Every single strategy he employed was countered. He couldn't rattle up Superman enough to make him sloppy. "MY MaSTeR! FORgIVe mE! i HAve FAIlEd!"

" _On the contrary,"_ Odium spoke via telepathy to his minion, " _You served me well. But your mission is not yet complete. Keep the heroes busy for longer while I find a new herald."_

Gnart was pleased. His master was not infuriated by his failure. In fact, Master Odium was _pleased_ with what he managed to accomplish. He now only had one job left. As well as one last trick up his sleeve.

"I WIlL NoT LOsE To THe liKes oF YOu!" He screamed in defiance, "I WilL TakE yOu, anD THiS WHolE PAThetIc citY DoWN wiTh mE!" he pulled out a strange device.

"HOLY SHIT! IT'S A BOMB!"

"How fast can we evacuate the area?" Superman asked.

"Not soon enough!" Jax replied in a panic, "Can you defuse it?"

"Ah aH AH. YoU can'T MOvE ThIS BOMb witHOUt SeTtInG iT oFf." Gnart waved a finger at the heroes, "thIS miGhT tAKe _mE_ wiTh YOu loT, bUT if IT serVES mY MAsteR's plAnS…"

"Not if I can help it! Superman! Get to the sun, now!" Goku called out.

"Right!" Superman rocketed towards the morning star, ready for the plan he knew that Goku was implementing.

"WHaT ThE? WhAt arE YOu-"

Gnart was cut off via Goku's instant transmission.

* * *

Superman caught both Goku, and Gnart before throwing the latter into the sun. Effectively incinerating him until the bomb went off. Taking the tarkatan with it.

Superman then noticed that Goku had trouble breathing, so he motioned towards the Earth, to which Goku nodded.

* * *

"Thanks… Whew… I gotta work on my lung capacity." Goku gave a weak thumbs-up to Superman.

"No problem. It was _your_ plan after all. Nice quick thinking, by the way." Superman complimented.

"So, where's Gnart?" Jax asked the two heroes.

"Let's just say that if he wants a flame war, he has plenty of heat to work with." Superman chuckled.

* * *

 **Wade: Dudeblade! What does the scouter say about the word count?**

 **X: It's OVER** _ **FIVE THOUSAAANNND!**_

 **Pinkie: What** _ **Five Thousand?**_ **\- There's no way that can be right! Can it?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet!**

 **X: In all seriousness, though, this chapter was a long one**

 **Wade: Happy 100th, man!**

 **Pinkie: Yeah. Way to go!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: Anything** _ **I**_ **want to happen? Would probably like to see some more sub-pages on the tvtropes page. A** _ **funny**_ **page definitely. An** _ **Awesome**_ **page would be nice too. And I guess that a** _ **Heartwarming**_ **page would be cool to see.**

 **Pinkie: What about a** _ **Fridge**_ **page?**

 **Wade: That would be cool too!**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: Oh, c'mon Alexis. What would be depressing about** _ **this**_ **story that would warrant a** _ **Tearjerker**_ **page anyways?**

 **Wade: X only owns the hotels, Alexis here, the Net News Network (Apparently), and that's about it.**

 **X: Please support the official release.**

 **Wade: Bonus points to whoever can figure out how many pounds of chicken Goku ate. Superman left a 20% tip, and paid 8.45% in taxes, by the way.**

 **X: I did a lot of averaging for that reference. I'll tell the answer in chapter 110. Look forward to it!**


	101. Therapy burns

"Well," Jason started, "I'm pretty sure they shot _someone's_ childhood."

The Mighty Morphin' Power Rangers were busy in recovery. Having been freaking _blown up_ by Voltron, they weren't exactly in prime fighting condition.

" _I'm_ not exactly complaining." Kim replied as she eyed Tommy's sleeping body.

Billy rolled his eyes, "Of course _you_ wouldn't complain."

"How do you think _I_ feel?" Zach replied, " _I_ was the first one to die in that explosion. Why does the Black guy _always_ die first?"

"It was _two nanoseconds_ , Zach. Why are you complaining about the instant replay?"

"Because the Black guy dying first is a stupid cliche that needs to die." The Black Ranger replied.

"Guys, I just want to sleep. Is that so much to ask for?" Trini groaned.

"Yeah, keep it down guys. I want to be well-rested for my hug-session with Tommy in the morning." Kim responded, "It's been _way_ too long since we last saw each other. We could even grab a slice of pizza like old times."

* * *

Meanwhile, let's check up on that therapy session that was mentioned in chapter 99.

As mentioned before, the current attendees were Yang, Guts, Snake, Raiden, and Murphy.

As per usual, and much to their dismay, their usual counselor was late. _Again._

"I swear, this is starting to just get irritating." Sanke grumbled.

"Right. It's just _now_ getting to be irritating." Raiden quipped.

"Would you guys knock it off? I came here to get some _actual therapy_ , not listen to you guys bitch and moan for the next hour." Guts growled.

"I'm with Guts on this," Yang mentioned, "There's enough screwed up with our lives without having to deal with your whining."

"We may as well start with how we got our PTSD. We might be able to figure out how to overcome it that way." Murphy mentioned, "I got mine when I was shot to death by those criminals on one of my first patrols through the city."

"You seem pretty relaxed for a guy who went through that." Raiden snarled.

"It's part of my enhancements." Robocop mentioned, "Though, it does not stop the occasional nightmares from popping up."

Murphy looked down and sighed, "Every once in awhile, I wake up shooting my weapon in what could be the equivalent of a cold sweat for me."

Raiden looked away. The trauma that Murphy went through was bad enough. But, he knew what it was like to have _those_ kinds of nightmares. He also got them occasionally. Flashbacks to the surgery that turned him into…

He shook his head. He didn't want to have to remember that day. At least, not until he had to.

"Right. Nightmares." Guts grumbled.

"Hate those things." He growled, "That _one_ day…" Guts' hand started to bleed a bit from the sheer force of his grip.

"Guts." Yang gripped his shoulder, waking the swordsman from his rage, "It's alright. You don't have to dwell on it."

Guts moved his body away from Yang in a rough manner. "Can't help it. Something in my room always breaks when I get those flashes." He mentioned, "And that's when I _don't_ wake up in my armor…" he closed his eye tightly.

"I still freak out whenever a glass drops." Yang said. She looked over at Raiden's sword, "And red swords put me on edge."

Raiden shifted a bit to try and move his sword out of her line of sight.

"As for the nightmares…" Yang grit her teeth, "T has to grab me and shake me awake before I get a panic attack. It takes me over an hour of holding onto her to get back to sleep."

"I have to grab a smoke to calm my nerves." Snake mentioned, "I also gotta go outside, or the damn alarm goes off."

"Smoking kills, Snake."

"I know it does." The soldier replied, "I… It's just that…" He trailed off.

"It's the only thing that can help _you_." Raiden finished.

"Yeah. It really is."

"Alright, sorry I'm late." Wolverine said as he entered the room, "How are we doin' on progress?"

" _Great._ " Raiden replied, "Besides, all of us have healing factors that can cover up trauma like _yours._ "

"Why is he in charge of this sort of thing, anyways?" Guts grumbled.

"Because nobody else has dealt with PTSD. _Hell!_ My dad literally called it 'moping!'" Yang fumed.

"Wait, _seriously?_ I thought that Tifa was just exaggerating." Snake asked in surprise.

"No. It was real." Yang grumbled, "Not to mention he said I lost a few brain cells with my arm." She ground out. "I swear, if it weren't for the fact that he had some of my teachers over-"

"Woah, woah, woah!" Wolverine called out, "What? He said _what_ in front of guests?"

"He said I lost some brain cells with my arm. At least my teacher tried to cheer me up by saying that he has a fear of mice."

"Yeah, those aren't the same." Wolverine mentioned, "Now if you'd all sit down, we can get on with this session-"

"Honestly, with how you're describing it, I'm surprised that your dad didn't guilt-trip you into putting that prosthetic on." Raiden muttered.

"To be fair, he didn't know I could hear him from my room. While he was outside. Talking with both of my teachers." Yang ground out.

The room was silent for a moment. Nobody really knew how to respond to that revelation. In fairness, had Yang mentioned that this was typical for her family, they wouldn't be getting irritated.

In fairness, if it weren't for legal reasons, Snake would sneak into the Xiao Long/Rose household and give Taiyang something to _really_ mourn about. He wanted to see him call losing his _own_ arm, and start 'moping.'

"Okay, so how did you hear that? Are you some kind of rare, fauna half-breed or something?" Wolverine asked, trying to break the tension.

"Hell if I know. All _I_ know is that he was too lazy to get a therapist for me." Yang growled out.

"Okay, new rule: we don't mention bastard fathers here-"

"I just want to point out that _my_ dad is the leader of a terrorist organization, and I'm pretty sure even _he_ wouldn't pull shit like that." Raiden said.

Guts hummed in response.

As of recent, Guts and Yang had formed a bond of sorts. They managed to get along due to their ever-growing similarities like being brawlers, losing an arm to save a loved one from their abusive ex, never getting any proper therapy before getting their new arm, etc.

Guts even once jokingly said that he'd be happy to adopt Yang if her dad ever kicks the bucket. Yang, in response, gave him a father's day card.

"Okay, so should we start the rest of the session, or do you want to all go blow off some steam by putting a picture of an asshole that irked you onto a training dummy and beating the crap out of it?" Logan asked.

The room was pretty much empty, except for Wolverine and Murphy.

"Why didn't _you_ go?"

"I already got my payback. I'm just here to help and be helped with the nightmares." Murphy replied.

Logan sighed. "Alright."

He sat down.

"Let's get started."

* * *

 **Wade: Dude.**

 **X: What?**

 **Pinkie: Are we going to have an intervention?**

 **X: I'm not in the mood for this. Volume 4 sucked. There were so many plotholes, that if you were to turn it into an umbrella, you'd be left with just the handle.**

 **Wade: Fine. What franchise are we roasting next?**

 **X: Wheel of Media, turn turn turn, tell us which franchis we shall burn.**

 **Wade: Ooh!** _ **Transformers**_ **. You doin' the cartoons, or the live-action movies?**

 **X: I loved** _ **Beast Wars**_ **. The live-action movies are the target.**

 **Alexis: Tweet.**


	102. Fire vs Fire vs Burns

"So, Ace is fighting Natsu. You wanna put money on your friend, Erza?"

"You _do_ know that just because I'm a redhead, doesn't mean that I'm Erza, right?"

"Sorry." Tommy replied, "That fight I had with Godzilla probably messed up my brain."

"It probably doesn't help that Kim is constantly strangling you with her hugging." Carolina replied.

"Yep. Now I know how Yang feels." Tommy chuckled, "I swear, Tifa is about as protective of her as Yang is of her hair."

"Yeah…" Carolina sighed, "Which of the upcoming guys eats fire again?"

"Uh," Tommy looked back to the program in front of him, "Natsu. Natsu is the one who eats fire."

"I'd bet on him." Carolina replied, "Fighting him with fire is like fighting Superman with the power of the sun."

"Apollo did that once, actually. It was like using a water gun against Aquaman." Tommy continued, "Only slightly more pathetic."

"I feel as if the arguments are similar to some fight that's happened before…" Church mentioned.

* * *

"So does this feel like it's getting repetitive?"

"Kinda… It's hard to say for sure."

Zelda and Peach were just shooting the breeze, hanging out and talking about their recent games.

But while talking about the formulas for their games, they wound up talking about what goes on around the hotel.

"Like, we shoot the breeze and debate who's entering the fight next, react to a few things, and then every once in awhile, there's a big event that takes a few of us to solve." Zelda pointed out.

"Yeah, I see it now. It feels as if we're in a sitcom, or a bad action movie series." Peach pointed out.

"I know. I mean, _Fast and Furious_ was supposed to end at like… four. And they're _still_ going." Zelda pointed out, "And the time between those flicks are the times when we're just sitting around, and talking."

"So, we've turned into _Red vs. Blue_ seasons one to five." Peach deadpanned.

"Yeah. Only less interesting." Zelda pointed out.

"Hey, we're less repetitive than _Transformers_ at least." Peach offered.

"OG Cartoon, _Beast Wars_ slash _Beast Machine_ , OG _Robots in Disguise_ , _Unicron Trilogy_ , _Animated, Prime_ , or the new cartoon?" Zelda asked.

"The live-action movies." Peach commented.

"Oh, _dang girl!_ " Zelda called out… She then put a hand to her head, "I am _never_ saying that again." She commented to herself.

"Yeah. That felt more out of place than Ironhide peeing on someone."

* * *

 **X: How about this? Do you think this is good?**

 **Wade: I dunno. It doesn't exactly scream "I hate this series."**

 **X: I could only really bring myself to hate on the live-action movies. There weren't exactly a ton of plot holes in the series, y'know.**

 **Pinkie: Look, if you want to go on a tirade about how much you hate how PTSD was represented in that show, you can go on tumblr.**

 **Alexis: *Nods as if she's tired of this shit***

 **X: Okay, first off; there was hardly** _ **any**_ **PTSD representation in that show - in fact, I'm pretty sure that** _ **Cool World**_ **represented PTSD better than that shi-**

 _ ***BANG!***_

 **Wade: … Well… that happened.**

 **Pinkie: Anyone want Chinese food?**

 **Alexis: *Raises hand* Tweet!**


	103. Obligatory Chatfic part part 2

**[Update: 1.10 now installed]**

 **IAmIronMan:** Okay guys, I updated this chatroom. Usernames are now bolded. But the server is now a bit anal-retentive, so it'll probably do some weird stuff.

 **Web-Head:** like what?

 **IAmIronMan:** like capitalize stuff at the beginning of sentences. And there will be the occasional spell check.

 **Rock Light:** that just sounds like it's regular spell-check to me.

 **IAmIronMan:** … Buzzkill.

 **Rock Light:** I'm not as bad as Buzz Killington.

 **[Web-Head has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **Web-Head:** Please don't reference that peice of crap.

 **IAmIronMan:** It can't be that bad.

 **Web-Head:** they literally had an episode where the moral of the story was that there has to be an abuse victim in a dysfunctional family for it to operate.

 **IAmIronMan:** …

 **Web-Head:** don't quote me on this, but i'm pretty sure that even Guts' world wouldn't go to that point.

 **[DemonSlayer has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **DemonSlayer:** can confirm. Though, there arent exactly a whole lot of complete families that ive seen on my travels.

 **Rock Light:** What about that evil king when you met Puck?

 **DemonSlayer:** now i remember why i blocked that out.

 **[Old_Man_Logan has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **Old_Man_Logan:** speaking of, what was up with your comments during the therapy session a few days ago?

 **DemonSlayer:** what are you talking about?

 **Old_Man_Logan:** you were sympathetic to blondie's problems. Isn't your world basically pure darkness or something?

 **DemonSlayer:** hey. Compared to my world, everyone else's worlds are sunshine and rainbows. I'd expect that sort of insensitivity out of something like that days of future past edgy spinoff that you have. But not from a light and happy world like blondie's.

 **Old_Man_Logan:** _Days of Future Past_ is an edgy reboot to you?

 **DemonSlayer:** I said 'spinoff.' not reboot. But yeah. Pretty much.

 **[MercWithMouth has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **MercWithMouth:** it's almost as if someone was using those characters as soapboxes to vent frustrations.

 **IAmIronMan:** Oddly specific.

 **Web-Head:** It's Deadpool. He's always nuts like that.

 **MercWithMouth:** wait for it.

 **Web-Head:** Wait for what?

 **MercWithMouth:** a somewhat funny moment.

 **Web-Head:** What?

 **[LockYourHeart has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **LockYourHeart:** Sorry I'm late. I was busy doing stuff.

 **IAmIronMan:** What were you doing?

 **[IBurnBlonde has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **IBurnBlonde:** What's up?

 **MercWithMouth:** dat timing.

 **IBurnBlonde:** goddammit.

 **MercWithMouth:** i'm screenshotting that.

 **IBurnBlonde:** dammit.

 **LockYourHeart:** Yang. What's with the convo b/tween Wolverine and Guts?

 **IBurnBlonde:** I was venting in therapy, okay?

 **LockYourHeart:** I'm going to have a long talk with you later.

 **Rock Light:** To be fair, abnormal amounts aggression is a typical symptom of PTSD.

 **LockYourHeart:** I'm aware. I did research on how to treat it. I had to deal with Cloud, remember?

 **[Just Peachy has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **Just Peachy:** Yeah. I remember. I had to deal with him freaking out over finding out he's fictional.

 **LockYourHeart:** Every once in awhile, I start to think that there's a hate plague going around making people unnaturally aggressive.

 **MercWithMouth:** Oddly specific.

 **Web-Head:** What? Are you going to say that this feels like foreshadowing or something?

 **MercWithMouth:** it'll probably happen when Optimus Prime shows up.

 **Web-Head:** Figures.

* * *

 **[LockyourHeart has made a Private Chat With IBurnBlonde]**

 **LockYourHeart:** Yang, I get that you're mad, but this isn't healthy.

 **IBurnBlonde:** He basically said that I was holding him back! And I _want_ to be mad!

 **LockYourHeart:** So be mad. Be furious. But don't force your problems onto others.

 **IBurnBlonde:** Isn't that what therapy is for?

 **LockYourHeart:** Look Yang. You're my friend. But if you want to vent, please. Come talk to me. I'll listen. I comfort you.

 **IBurnBlonde:** And in the span of like, five sentences, you have already proven to be a better therapist than my father.

 **LockYourHeart:** Yang.

 **IBurnBlonde:** fine fine fine. I'll back off.

 **IBurnBlonde:** I bet Blake doesn't have to deal with stuff like this.

 **LockYourHeart:** Now don't mention her. She abandoned you. And quite frankly, she doesn't deserve you.

 **IBurnBlonde:** I guess. I just don't know what to say or do when I see her again.

 **LockYourHeart:** I vote that you tell her off. She doesn't deserve you.

 **IBurnBlonde:** What, are you planning on dating me or something?

 **IBurnBlonde:** T?

 **IBurnBlonde:** Tifa?

 **IBurnBlonde:** Seriously. It's been ten minutes. What happened?

 **IBurnBlonde:** Forget it. I'm signing off.

* * *

 **[LockYourHeart has made a Private Chat With Buster Blader]**

 **LockYourHeart:** Cloud! I need your help!

 **Buster Blader:** What is it? Did Yang confess her love to you?

 **LockYourHeart:** No, but she almost figured out that I have plans to date her!

 **Buster Blader:** smh… You didn't go on your tirade about how nobody deserves her, did you?

 **LockYourHeart:** …

 **Buster Blader:** You dug yourself in this, Tifa. I'm not digging you out.

 **LockYourHeart:** You are absolutely no help.

 **Buster Blader:** If you want help, as Link. Speaking of, I think he's in the main chat.

 **LockYourHeart:** Really? We might get to see how he chats with people?

 **Buster Blader:** Yep.

 **Buster Blader:** Tifa?

 **Buster Blader:** You did this to Yang, didn't you?

* * *

 **[Hero_of_Time has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **IAmIronMan:** …

 **Web-Head:** …

 **Buster Blader:** …

 **Edgehog:** …

 **CheersLuvs:** …

 **LockYourHeart:** …

 **Old_Man_Logan:** …

 **Hero_of_Time:** :D

 **IAmIronMan:** DAMMIT!

 **Web-Head:** REALLY?

 **Buster Blader:** Why did I expect something different?

 **Edgehog:**

 **CheersLuvs:** I expected something more…

 **LockYourHeart:** eloquent?

 **CheersLuvs:** Yeah.

 **Old_Man_Logan:** The guy's a troll, that what he is.

* * *

 **Wade: This fried rice is good.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet!**

 **Pinkie: The vegetarian soup is delicious!**

 **Alexis: Tweet?**

 **X: I'm good. Thanks.**

 **Wade: Good thing you established this beforehand so you could just make a filler chapter while addressing every single complaint you got a few chapters ago, huh?**

 **X: I'm not in the mood for this. So I'll just leave that crap volume at, "The writers have no idea how to write anything other than 'my girlfriend died, and i am depressed about it.'"**

 **Wade: It could be could've gone into politics.**

 **Everyone: *Shudders***

 **X: Yeah. I'm over it now. Gonna stop venting about it.**

 **Wade: You'll still take potshots at other stuff, right?**

 **X:Yeah. Just not at fanboys… Or fangirls… Or fannon-binary people.**

 **Wade: You don't discriminate, do you?**

 **X: No. I don't. Which is why the character from** _ **RWBY**_ **that should've died would be-**

 ***Gun Cock***

 **X: Nevermind…**


	104. Shadow of the Dragon

"Tch, and these bastards add even _more_ heroes to their roster of fighters."

"What do you want to do about it, Ganon? It's not like we can just storm their place without getting ourselves beaten to a pulp."

The Gerudo King and Lex Luthor were in a conversation. Typically bemoaning the fact that they didn't exactly have a whole lot to their name when it came down to how many villains showed up at their hotel.

Hell, by definition, the anti-villains would probably end up at the hero hotel. They didn't get a whole lot of characters that could be added to their arsenal.

"The addition of those two fire users will push back our territory." Ganon noted, "The only way to get it back is if we got beings like Freeza or Sephiroth on our side."

"I'd prefer if we were to get both." Lex Luthor added.

"Indeed." Ganon added, "Do you want an update on that curse that I cast?"

Lex hummed and nodded in response.

"Well, it took hold of the one that the emotionally weakest. They should be turning into a being of near-insufferableness soon."

"I'm pretty sure that 'insuferableness' isn't a word." Lex mentioned.

"It does not matter." Ganon replied, "Soon, we shall be able to use one of their own against them."

"Why the one with the most glaring emotional weaknesses, though? Wouldn't a much more stable victim be more useful to our cause?"

"The curse works in mysterious ways, Luthor. We must first force them on _our_ side. Then, we break the heroes from the inside." Ganon replied.

"Ganondorf. The scouts have returned with news of what has happened!" Shang Tsung reported, teleporting in.

"Excellent. Which hero has the curse latched onto?" Ganon asked.

"The blonde girl, _Yang Xiao Long_." The soul eater answered.

Ganon smiled maliciously, "Excellent. It should not be long until her attitude drives away others, and leaves her a broken mess, ready to fall under our control."

"The Soul Edge Shard has been readied, I presume?" Luthor asked.

Shang Tsung nodded, "Ready for Slade Wilson to shoot into the girl."

"If the Black Swordsman does not turn on her, then she will turn on _them_."

* * *

"Slade reporting in. I have eyes on the target. She's alone." Slade reported to his communications device.

" _What is she doing?"_ Sektor asked.

"She's just… It looks like she has a headache. As if she's trying to shake off possession from a ghost or something." Slade observed.

" _Then take the shot!"_ Sektor demanded.

"Wait, someone is coming…"

Slade looked through the sights of his scope, and saw another girl walking in. She seemed as if she was angry with the blonde for some reason - likely a side effect of Ganon's curse - and tried to hold onto her, only to be pushed away.

Her eyes were filled of betrayal. She screamed to scream something. Deathstroke managed to read the lips well enough to catch "Fine," "Stay around and," "Not going to," and "Bye."

He flinched when he saw the metal door crack from the brunette slamming the door.

"Okay, the other person is gone now. Taking the shot."

 _*PTCHEW!*_

The muffled sniper rifle fired. And, just as Slade had predicted, the blonde had turned her head just in time for the shot to enter her chest. Leaving her body prone, and expunging dark energy from her body.

"Mission accomplished."

* * *

 **Wade: So, all that OOC stuff earlier was to set up for this storyline?**

 **X: Yes. Yes it was.**

 **Pinkie: Smart move. How'd you know that there would be hate comments getting mad about your portrayal?**

 **X: It's the goddamn RT Whiteknight squad. If I just badmouth a character even once, they all come clamoring to defend them. Watch.**

 **X: Ahem, Jaune Arc is a crappy character!**

 **Alexis: Tweet…**

 **X: Eh, I swore off of hating on Yang's dad. I just needed to set up for a storyline.**

 **Wade: Uh huh. And that had nothing to do with the fact that you hate the PTSD recovery arc that happened at all?**

 **X: Yep.**

 **Wade: Huh? You're over it?**

 **X: Over what? It never happened.**

 **Wade: I can't tell if you're in denial, or if you hated it to the point that you blocked it out of your mind.**

 **X: Neither.**

 **Wade: Speaking of never, when was the last time you did the disclaimer?**

 **X: … Fuck.**

 **Pinkie: Maybe that's what was putting you on edge this whole time.**


	105. Shadow Dragon part 1

"What the hell happened?"

Tifa was standing in what remained of her and Yang's room. Or, at the very least, what remained of the remains. There were charred remains of the beds, and the dressers were piles of ash. The only thing left that was salvageable, was the old photo they had of the two of them back when Yang crashed at her place.

"No clue. What was the last thing you heard?" Luke asked.

"Just an explosion. But she also had some screams of what sounded like a struggle." Tifa answered. She looked around, and found nothing. "I was just hoping… That she'd get better. Y'know?"

"Yeah, I guess so." Luke consoled, "But I never really knew that her anger issues were _this_ bad."

"Nobody really did. She's good at hiding her emotions." Tifa noted.

"Should we go after her?"

"Where would we look, Skywalker? She hasn't been herself since she got back…" Tifa shed a tear. "I just hope that she's doing okay…"

Luke put a comforting hand on the bartender's shoulder, "I'm sure that she's doing alright."

* * *

"Rise, my servant."

Yang's body was now shrouded in a dark energy. Her body a deathly pale white, her eyes an eerie red, and the sclera a deathly black.

Her body looked weak. As if she hadn't slept in weeks.

"Hrmm…" Lex looked over their newest recruit. - A brainwashed Yang Xiao Long. "What was that spell of yours called again, Ganon?"

"Marcus Tullius nigrum foramen" Ganon replied.

"Wait a moment… That feels as if it means something." Lex pondered.

"Tch, well we may as well get her to the holding cells. We need to feed more dark energy into her if we want the spell to keep a hold on her soul." Ganon brushed off.

"Right. Put her in the cell next to Vader's. Let the fallen heroes comfort each other." Lex said.

* * *

"Hrgh!" Darth Vader struck another blow to the walls of his cell door. He always kept trying to break out. He was stubborn like that.

"You don't know the power I hold, you insufferable cretans!" he growled.

"Silence, old man!" Bass snarled, "You'll be getting some company soon, anyways."

"Tch, as if you can hold me." Vader snarled.

"Whatever. I got better things to do than to listen to your prattle-" Bass stopped as he heard some of his allies stepping into the holding cells. With them was the darkened Yang, and her corrupted body.

"Hmm, this was the best we could do? Whatever. This bimbo will make for an excellent pawn in our plan for dominance." Bass noted.

"Careful, Bass." Ganon advised, "This one still has a temper."

"And why should I care?" Bass asked.

"Little dragon, care to show him what you are made of?"

Yang rushed forward. Managing to kick Bass several times in the face, and unleashed a flurry of blows that resulted in Bass missing an arm.

"Heh heh heh… How does it feel?" Yang asked in a dark hoarse tone.

Bass moved forward to attack, only to find that his leg was _so_ damaged, that it fell off. "Blast it!"

Behind his mask, Vader glared. This girl was _supposed_ to be a hero. The way her body and soul were perversed…

There was a vow of revenge in his resolve. The less people seduced by the forces against good, the better.

"Xiao Long! Stand down." Ganon ordered. Yang looked back at her new master, and released the hand that she tore off of Bass from her mouth.

Vader bashed the door of his cell once more before noticing that Yang's communicator was sticking out of her pocket.

"Hmm…"

As Yang was being escorted to her cell, Vader used his weakened force abilities to grab hold of it.

"There must be a way to signal to the others about what has happened…" he muttered.

 _*CRASH!*_

Bass was now seen with his arm in gun mode. "Not _today_ , Vader!" He taunted, "looks like your rescue party won't show up anytime soon. Shame, really. I was hoping to destroy Mega Man once and for all."

"Give it up. My spell got to her _and_ her free soul to corrupt it. In a matter of hours, she will be 100% a villain." Ganon laughed maniacally.

* * *

A red light started flashing on a console. To which Sam took notice of. "Alright, emergency beacon… Coming from Xiao Long… Location… Villain Hotel?" He asked in a shocked tone of voice, "What the hell?"

* * *

 **X: And to think, all it cost to set all of this up was the wrath of a bunch of whiteknights who apparently only accept vagueness from the makers of what they defend, and literally nobody else.**

 **Wade: Huh. Hey, how did Ganon get-**

 **X: Get a shard of Soul Edge? The answer is magic.**

 **Pinkie: What about Zelda-**

 **X: This takes place about a day or two after Godzilla's stomp through the city. She's exhausted.**

 **Alexis: Tweet chirp tweet.**

 **X: Yes. I'm aware that TvTropes ruins my life. What else is new?**

 **Wade: Probably the edits to your TvTropes page that'll probably claim that this is all an ass-pull or a cheap way of doing damage control.**

 **X: Figures.**


	106. Shadow Dragon part 2

"SHE'S WHERE?"

Cloud flinched, "Oh, I did _not_ miss that assault on my eardrums."

Tifa was on edge. Finding out that Yang was suffering from the symptoms of PTSD already gave her an uneasy feeling about her mental health, but finding out that she had changed _this_ much.

"I'm going to tear them all apart."

"Tifa, wait!" Cloud's hand held onto her shoulder to stop her.

"I'm _not_ going to stand around and let them do who-knows what to her, Cloud." Tifa growled back.

"And I'm not saying that we _should_ stand around, but we need a plan. We can't just rush in, guns blazing." Cloud reasoned.

The bartender sighed, "Alright, I guess. I just… I miss her."

"Coming from the girl who tried to get her to break things off with her partner so you could have her all to yourself?" Sam asked.

"I'm never going to live that down, am I?" Tifa bemoaned, "You didn't get the context of that."

"Whatever. Point is, we need a plan of attack." Sam pointed out.

Tifa opened her mouth before being cut off by Cloud, "'Attack' is _not_ a valid attack plan."

Tifa pouted and crossed her arms in response.

"Raiding the villains' place is going to take some planning. At least a few days-"

"A FEW _DAYS?_ " Tifa screamed, "Forget it! I'm just going to grab some of the others, and get her back."

"Bring Luke with you. He's been meaning to rescue his dad for some time." Cloud called.

Sam looked at him puzzlingly.

"What? May as well make sure that the two of them get a nice father's day." He reasoned.

* * *

"Your entrance into the dark side is rather abrupt, young one. WHat has caused this sudden change in personality? It seems rather out of character for you."

Yang growled at Vader. "What? Me being here makes you on edge?"

Vader flinched at the hostility. Having come from the likes of Joker or Nightmare, this would have been natural. But from the stories that he overheard, this was not something he'd expect.

The only thing he could hope for, would be the girl's friends coming in to rescue her.

* * *

 **Wade: So, what's your response to the guys who are upset that you're writing these guys out of character?**

 **X: 833440353264865280.**

 **Pinkie: What's so special about that number?**

 **X: The voice of a certain cat seems to think that this isn't bad writing. Why does my audience claim that it is now? - I've seen them use it against others.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **X: I'm a vs. debater first, and a critic second. I've learned how to use arguments against others.**

 **Wade: Any thoughts about how this is a double update?**

 **X: Not really. Though, I expect some edits to my TvTropes page after this, about people getting angry about my presentation and retaliations.**

 **Wade: Last season you criticized the detractors. This season seems to be one for the fanboys.**

 **X: And fangirls. I'm not being sexist… Should we also add the fan "Non-binary gendered" people as well?**

 **Pinkie: Why not?**


	107. Shadow Dragon part 3

"Luke, Link, Erza, Strider, Dante…" Tifa started, "We are on a mission to rescue some of our allies from the villain hotel. There are going to be a lot of bad guys that are going to stand in our way." She stopped pacing, "We aren't going to let them stop us. On this day, we are a rescue squad. We are going in, and we're going to save as many people as we can. Any questions?"

Luke raised his hand, and everyone's attention was drawn to him. "Yeah, uh… I got a question."

"Alright, what is it?"

"Why didn't we do this when I wanted to get my dad out for father's day?" he deadpanned.

Link noted that he had a point, and Strider nodded as well.

"Look, I probably wasn't here for that part-"

"You literally fist bumped Gaara when he pointed out why we _shouldn't_ do it!" Luke argued.

"Look, Yang has valuable information that the bad guys can use to get an advantage over us. That takes priority over rescuing a lost soul." Tifa argued.

"Right. And this has nothing to do with the fact that you just want to have you bed buddy back." Dante quipped.

Link had to high-five the half-demon for the quip he made.

"Let's just go."

* * *

"This is Lockhart to Hiryu. What are we up against?"

" _Moblins, Tarkatans, a few of that mad doctor's robots-"_

"Willy, or Robotnik?"

" _\- Willy."_ Strider clarified, " _And… Some weird shadow creatures."_ Strider mentioned.

Tifa looked around the corner, "Do they have bone-like skull plates?" She asked, knowing the answer would be-

" _Affirmative."_

"Goddammit. Looks like they got those grimm things that Yang fights- _fought_ back in her world." Tifa corrected.

" _How does she deal with them?"_ Luke asked from a different rooftop.

Link responded by pointing out that simply killing them like any normal animal would suffice.

" _How are these guys threatening? They don't seem all that intimidating."_ Luke pointed out.

" _Yes. If they were completely silent, I could understand the dangers, but I can hear them growling from my position."_ Strider said.

"Uh, that might not be the ones that you're looking at, Strider." Tifa said over the comms.

" _Crap…"_

The fight over the comm lines was a bit brutal. With an occasional grunt, and one of those satisfying _Shing!_ Sound.

" _Okay. Strength in numbers. I get it now."_ Strider noted.

" _I'm not impressed."_ Erza said, " _I just pinned several of them to a nearby wall with a storm of swords, and possibly some strange mechanical beings."_

" _Great. These a-holes have managed to make Terminators."_ Dante noted, " _Yeesh, and I thought_ my _arsenal was massive. These guys have some pretty crazy weapons."_

"Well, we need a way to get more of the bad guys out of there so we can get inside without trouble." Tifa instructed.

" _Hey, Tifa?"_ Luke asked.

"Yes, what is it?" The bartender responded, knowing that the news that she was about to get was going to irritate her.

" _Strider rushed in while you were talking… Aaannnndd so has Dante."_ Luke said, hoping that his meager-sounding voice would stave off Tifa's wrath.

"Figures those two would do that." She muttered under her breath, "Okay, now the rest of us, we're going in, _quietly_. This is a stealth mission, got it?"

" _Wait, if this is supposed to be a stealth mission, then why are we here? Wouldn't you want Snake, Sam, or y'know,_ someone who actually knows stealth?"

… "If this is a problem for you, then you can leave. Y'know that, right?"

* * *

"It's amazing that we managed to sneak in undetected." Luke noted.

"I have to agree. It's also crazy that Deathstroke has the flu. If that wasn't the case, we probably would have been shot by a sniper by now." Erza mentioned.

Link also decided to note the implausibility that Joker was in a lab treating Meta like a lab assistant in his latest scheme to try and make Batman his boyfriend… or something. Was it the second Tuesday of a month that ends in the letter Y and has 31 days?

"Look, we can debate the implausibility of how convenient this all is later. Can we focus please?" Tifa asked.

"... Buzzkill"

* * *

 **X: Y'know, I had this whole petty rant here about people and it involved hypocrisy and all that shit.**

 **Wade: So, why'd you delete it?**

 **X: Because I pointed it out on tumblr.**

 **Pinkie: And how is** _ **that**_ **part not petty?**

 **X: You realize that you and your friends literally dressed the part of a superhero just to show up Rainbow Dash, right? I'm not taking a lesson in humility from you.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet…**

 **X: Suck it y'all! I know the show! Go ahead and mock me. This is the last time I'm calling anyone out in these notes. I got tired of it three chapters ago. Mostly because if they're so offended by my idiot comments, they need a life.**

 **Wade: Much like anyone who declares war on a fight.**

 **X: I blame the fact that** _ **Power Rangers vs. Voltron**_ **didn't have a lot of hate comments. It just doesn't feel like a milestone battle unless there are stupid hate comments for me to dismantle.**

 **Pinkie: Wait! So this means that the entire reason why this story arc exists, outside of all the whiteknights that have irked you personally, is because that fight was really well-received?**

 **X: … Well when you put it like that, it sounds kinda dumb.**

 **Pinkie: THAT'S BECAUSE IT** _ **IS**_ **DUMB!**


	108. Shadow Dragon part 4

"Fact of the day callender…" A deep breath, "Fried chicken costs $2.33 per pound."

"Great. How does that help me kill things?" The Anti-Yang asked.

* * *

 **Wade: woah woah woah. 'Anti-Yang'? Is that seriously what you're going with here?**

 **X: Yes Wade. Anti-Yang. What, did you expect me to just use like, 'Dark Yang' or something?**

 **Pinkie: Why not go poetic with the name? Like, 'Yin' or call her 'Gnay' or something.**

 **X: Look, this is** _ **my**_ **story, and I'll - hey wait a sec! This isn't the end of the chapter! What the hell?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **X: It** _ **better**_ **be a one-time thing.**

* * *

The _ANTI_ -Yang (yes, I'm calling her anti-Yang lsjkdfnasjkdnfkasjnl Goddammit, Wade.)

Anyways, the anti-Yang was slowly having her soul eaten away at. Leaving her a bloodthirsty husk of her former self. All she wanted to do now was hurt those who had hurt her. To make them _suffer_ for every single thing that they did to her.

"Your soul… It appears to have been hurt… What has hurt you so?" Vader asked.

"I… The pain of being abandoned…" Anti-Yang trailed off, her eyes briefly turning back to their soft lavender. But, the moment it did-

"AUGH! Pain… Agony… Loneliness…" Her chaotic voice cried out, "Get rid of the pain! Let me inflict it on others!" She screeched.

* * *

"I can't believe that's your girlfriend."

"She's not my girlfriend, Luke." Tifa reprimanded, "Huh. That's weird."

"What's weird?" Erza questioned.

"Her aura is depleting. But she's not taking any visible damage. What the hell's going on?"

"That's a good question. Would you like to find out?"

The team turned around, and standing right there, was Nightmare.

Link rushed in, slashing at Nightmare's midsection with his Master Sword. He commanded the others to move and rescue Yang.

Nightmare swiped right, only for Link to duck, move between Nightmare's legs, and plant a bomb right there.

 _*BOOM!*_

The resulting explosion caught the attention of several other villains.

"Dammit! So much for stealth." Erza growled, as she prepared her swords. She locked eyes with Bison, and charged.

Tifa looked back and saw that she was staring down Shao Khan.

"Alright. Let's see if you can keep up with this."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in the soulscape of Yang…_

"What in the world?" Yang wandered around what appeared to be an apparition of her world. One that was undamaged, but only on one half. On the other half of the world that she saw was the destrucion that was caused by the villains of _her_ world.

"What's up?"

Yang turned around, and saw what looked like herself. Only… _angry_. And she looked like she was a demonic version of herself.

"What the- Who are you?" The first Yang asked.

"Why, I'm you. I'm all of those things that you keep under wraps. The resentment. The rage. _Everything._ "

"N-no you aren't." Yang said, rather unconvincingly.

"Oh, now isn't _that_ a pile of crap." Anti-Yang replied sarcastically, "We both know that eventually, _everyone_ abandons us."

"What do you mean by ' _we_ '?" Yang snapped back.

"I'm _you,_ dumbass. I'm every moment you resented dear ol' dad for leaving _us_ to take care of Ruby. I'm every moment you hate Raven for leaving us. I'm every moment you hate Summer for going on that mission. I'm every moment you fear that even our so-called 'friends' at the hotel will abandon us as well." Anti-Yang snarled.

"N-no…"

"Search your feelings. You know them to be true." Anti-Yang taunted.

* * *

Tifa's final punch managed to send Shao Khan into a wall, rendering him unconcious.

"AAUUUGH!"

Tifa turned towards Yang, who was screaming in agony.

She rushed towards Yang's cell, unintentionally knocking Vader's cell to the hole in the ground that was created when Nightmare's overhead attack missed Link, and crashed a hole in the floor.

Who knew that the holding cells were right above the garage?

Regardless, Tifa worked to unlocking Yang's cell door. Frustrated with her failure to get the correct code, she decided to take a page out of Donkey Kong's book and punched the lock and tore the door open.

"Yang! Are you alright? Did they do anything to you?" She caught Yang, clearly worried about her friend.

Yang breathed in a large amount of air, not having inhaled clean or fresh air for a long while.

"Heh heh heh…" 'Yang' chuckled darkly.

"Yang? Sunshine? What's going on- ACK!" Tifa was forced away by a brutal punch to her gut.

"Yang? HA! Yang died when she got abandoned by her sister. Call me Yin."

"Seriously? Goddammit, I'm getting tired of these stupid villains trying corrupt _my_ Yang."

Ganon kicked Tifa to her feet, teleporting in after the other heroes had cleared out to fight their respective battles.

"Oh, I didn't try. I _succeeded._ Say goodbye to your friend. I'm sure the others will be _more_ than happy to feast on a soul that regenereates after a while."

* * *

 **Wade: Oh. So** _ **now**_ **you use 'Yin.' Real nice.**

 **X: Hey! You try setting up for an actual arc that was never touched in canon, and try to make someone's turn to the dark side believable!**

 **Pinkie: Money on the table for you getting angry reviews about how everything is going.**

 **Wade: I coulda sworn that you were more upbeat than this…**

 **Pinkie: Eh, I work better in the episodic chapters. A serial saga like this sucks out the fun in just having fun in the first place.**

 **Wade: Okay see, this is why Alexis took a few days off to visit Carolina.**

 **Pinkie: Wait, she gets** _ **paid?**_ **Why don't** _ **I**_ **get paid?**

 **X: You never asked.**

 **Wade: I can vouch. You did not ask for payment.**

 **X: In fairness, I pay Wade in chimichangas, and Alexis in those special bullets of hers. What kind of pay would** _ **you**_ **want?**

 **Pinkie: Cupcakes.**

 **Wade & X: Figures.**


	109. Shadow Dragon part 5

So, Yang had gone insane and started calling herself 'Yin' because - Let's face it, it's not as if this story is being written by a _professional_ \- She was brainwashed by Ganon and Nightmare.

Oh, and Nightmare took back that bullet shard. So he's back at full power.

Link blocked Nightmare's attack with his indescribable Hylian Shield, and struggled to swing his sword at Nightmare's legs.

"GRAH!" Nightmare's leg was damaged by the purity of the Master Sword. Something that Link was all too happy to remind Nightmare that he _was_ facing the Blade of Evil's Bane.

"Do you _ever_ shut up?" Nightmare screeched.

Link replied that it's unlikely that Nightmare could keep him quiet, and performed a few flips to ready his bow.

A bright light enveloped the arrowhead, and Link fired.

The arrow landed a shot in the eye of Nightmare, causing a blast of light to emanate from the demon's head, before it basically detonated the head.

"..." Link was silent for a moment. He knew what was coming.

A pillar of fire erupted from the ground, and Night Terror arose from the flames.

"I WILL DESTROY ALL THAT YOU KNOW-"

Nightmare was cut off by Link shoving his Master Sword through his chest.

"... REALLY?"

Night Terror was reduced to just his sword. Which started to glow, and ignite.

"DARKNESS! WILL CONSUME _EVERYTHING!_ " Inferno was treated to the rather nice sight of Link readying another one of his light arrow, and pointing right at his face.

"Another day I guess." Inferno somehow squeaked, floating away.

Link lowered his bow, before shooting an ice arrow to seal the door that Inferno had exited through.

* * *

Erza's fight with Bison was still going. Due to Bison's Psycho Power, Erza was in a rather tough bind.

Her Flame Empress Armor had taken some hits, forcing her to re-quip to switch to her Heaven's Wheel Armor.

"Take this!" She launched several swords at her opponent, who teleported around like one of those spamming guys you sometimes come across in an online match in a fighting game.

Yeah. Those asshats.

Erza's wrath was well-warranted. Tifa's friend reminded her so much of friends that she lost when Rosemary Village. Stubborn, headstrong, and somewhat hotheaded.

"PSYCHO BOOSTER!" Bison rammed Erza from behind, and proceeded to slam her into the ground. "This place shall become your _grave!_ "

"Tch." Erza wiped the blood from her lip, "Not today, monster."

Bison smirked, as he prepared his mind control.

Erza's artificial eye managed to see through the illusion that Bison was trying ti implant in her mind.

She managed to perform several different slashing movements aimed at Bison.

"PENTAGRAM SWORD!" She screamed, as several blades of light struck at the Shadaloo master, and caused him to burst open in many blood splats.

He wasn't dead, but he wasn't exactly in a position to keep fighting.

"Stay down. I don't want to have to keep taking lives."

* * *

Luke, meanwhile, was busy trying to get his father out of his holding cell. He was using the Force to move debris out of the way.

"Son… Son are you there?"

Luke looked towards where the sound came from.

"Father. I'm here. Are you okay?"

Vader looked up through his cell window. Beneath his mask, he smiled. "Your mother would be proud of you. As would Obi Wan."

" _Focus_ Dad." Luke responded, "We got to get you out of here. You got to _focus_."

"Of course…" he gasped, "I believe my life support systems are failing. I should be able to use the force to…" He inhaled deeply before trailing off.

"Dammit. I have to figure out a way to unlock this cell." Luke muttered to himself, "I don't know the code, so…"

He whipped out his lightsaber, and tried to cut through the holding cell.

"Hmm?" Vader looked at the struggling blade.

The black-clad wielder of the force sighed, "Do not bother…" He inhaled, "The cell itself is impervious to damage… Try the lock…"

Luke looked towards the lock and his eyes widened, "It's welded shut! I can't cut it open!"

Vader thought for a moment, "Energy…"

"What?"

"The physics… If you use enough force… The lock will dislodge… Use kinetic… energy…" the elder Skywalker gasped.

"Kinetic energy?" Luke wondered. He took a look around, "Aha!"

* * *

 **X: And next chapter will reveal the reference from** _ **Teamup of the Eon Chapter 4.**_

 **Wade: I'm honestly surprised that nobody's tried to figure it out yet.**

 **Pinkie: Same. Though, it** _ **is**_ **an obscure reference.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: Eh, Erza and Link should be on their way to helping out Luke. It's not like they know what the hell is going on with Yang.**

 **Wade: Are you going to make Tifang canon in this universe then?**

 **X: Eh. Still waiting on Blake Belladonna to** _ **Fling her weapon into DEATH BATTLE!**_

 **Pinkie: So, that's a no then?**

 **X: Not yet anyways…**

 **Wade: I'm going to catch up on** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **.**

 **X: It's still fucking awesome. I also gotta get back to re-watching some of those old shows that I loved.**

 **Alexis: Tweet chirp chirp tweet chirp?**

 **X: Chapter 111, Alexis. I'll do that in Chapter 111.**


	110. Shadow Dragon part 6

Tifa blocked every punch that Yang- no. _Yin_ threw at her. She had to think!

She didn't want to hurt Yang. She knew that the girl that she cared about was still in there, but she also didn't want to die… Well, die _again_. She kinda choked on that fight.

"What's the matter, bartender? Afraid to hit your friend?" Ganon taunted.

Tifa glared hard at the Gerudo King. His arrogance was insufferable, and one of the things that she wanted to do, was to pound that smug smirk off his stupid face!

Tifa needed a distraction. And she needed one soon.

Well, Ganon's a villain. Maybe he'll gloat.

Tifa shook her head. That idea wasn't going to pull through. Ganon was too smart for that.

"You're probably wondering how this came to be…"

" _GANONDORF!"_

Ganon rolled his eyes at the CEO who was stomping up to him, "What is it Luthor? Can you not see that I am about to dispose of this hero?"

Lex kicked Tifa away, clearly not concerned about her, and turned his glare towards the Gerudo King.

"Do you _realize_ the level of risk that you are playing right now?"

Ganon sicced Yin on the bartender, intent on making sure that she wasn't going to try anything.

"What risk? I told you that that spellbook was the-"

"The scripturae locos communes?" Lex questioned, "That _literally_ translates to "Writing clichés!"

Tifa let guard down for a brief moment. Ganondorf. The master of evil, used a _writing cliché_ spellbook.

"Relax, Luthor. The curse can only be broken by an 'act of true love.'" He mocked, "She has no love interest. The spell cannot be broken."

"You… Clearly have _not_ watched _Frozen_." Tifa deadpanned.

"Why would I watch something that we _all_ know the ending to?" Ganon complained, "Princess is cursed, true love's kiss breaks the curse, queen is dethroned, princess and prince get married, and 'happily ever after.'" He mocked.

Even Yin dropped her combat stance at Ganon's lack of knowledge of the film.

"Regardless," Ganon boasted, "There's no way for the bartender to break the curse. Now Yin, I order you to- What are you doing?"

Tifa held up a finger to indicate that she needed a moment, "One sec. I'm trying to find a song on this thing."

"What the-"

"Ah. Found it." Tifa smirked. She jumped at the being wearing Yang's body, and pushed some earbuds into her ears.

"What the-" Yin was cut off by the music that started playing in her ears.

 _When you walk away_

 _You don't hear me say please_

 _Oh baby, don't go_

 _Simple and clean is the way that you're making me feel tonight…_

"It's hard to let it go," Tifa breathed.

"You're giving me too many things. Lately you're all I need. You smiled at me and said," Yin breathed,

" _Don't get me wrong I love you."_ They synchronized together.

A bright light enveloped Yin. Blinding everyone in the room.

* * *

"Okay, dad. You might want to step back a bit." Luke had managed to get ahold of the Sweet Bot, and was prepared to slam the lock off with brute force.

"Be careful…" Anakin gasped.

"Huragh!" Luke forced the arms down, managing to break the lock, and freeing his father.

"I got you dad." Luke said, as he helped his father out of the cell.

"Thank…" A deep breath, "You…" The elder Skywalker looked up, and snarled. They had company.

"Now, where do you think _you're_ going?"

"Needles." Luke snarled, "Don't make me waste my time-"

"You will let us go." Vader commanded, holding up his hand.

"What?"

"I _said,_ you will let us go." Vader repeated.

"I will let you go." Needles echoed.

"You will open the garage door, and escort us out."

"I will open the garage door, and let you out." Needles said as he proceeded to do just that.

"Finally. They never allowed him to stand guard, and I can now see why." Vader chuckled before going onto a coughing fit.

Luke managed to walk his father out of the garage, and managed to run into Dante.

"Hey man. I see you found your dad."

"Yep. It was a little rough in there. Where's Erza?" Luke looked around.

"She managed a retreat, with Link. Something about needing to get some barf bags or whatever."

"Wait, Tifa's still in there?" Luke asked.

"She can handle herself. Trust me, I've felt those fists before."

* * *

 **X:** _ **Jenny 687 5309**_ **! How hard is for people to figure** _ **that**_ **out? Seriously! Fried chicken costs $2.33 per pound, multiply that by 6,875,309 then add in the 20% tax and 8.45% tax equals 25964202.1765! Round that up, and you get 25964202.18 dollars!**

 **Wade: Maybe you were off in your initial math?**

 **X: Oh** _ **that's**_ **rich. Let me check- ah crapbaskets.**

 **Pinkie: What happened?**

 **X: I was off by about $1000.**

 **Pinkie: You could have written that off as Superman giving them some extra money for the damages.**

 **X: Yeah, but it's too late now. Great. Now I feel like an asshole.**

 **Wade: And you weren't an asshole about nine chapters ago when you used the characters as soapboxes?**

 **X: Wade. I get it. Vent in the notes, not through the characters. Ugh, I swear, you could say something like how Jaune Arc harassed Weiss Schnee and is an asshat because of it, and end up with about a few dozen of his fanboys scrambling to his defense, and claim that he's not a creator's pet because he got only one less line than Ruby.**


	111. Finally done with the Shadow Dragon

" _Seriously?_ This blasted light show has been going on for ten minutes!" Ganon cried out.

"Don't blame _me_ , I wasn't the one who literally used a clichéd curse!" Luthor countered.

"RAGH!"

The light finally dissipated. Leaving only Yang's form stumbling for support, which Tifa quickly provided.

"You alright Yang?"

"Physically, spiritually, or mentally?" The blonde asked.

"All three." Tifa replied.

"Yes, mostly, and eventually. In that order." Yang replied back.

"Good, now let's get you out of here." Tifa said, helping Yang back on her feet.

"Not so fast!"

"Right… Ganondorf." Yang recalled.

"I did _not_ have to deal with Nightmare constantly _bitching_ to me about using a shard of Inferno for several weeks just to have the likes of something _this stupid_ ruin all of my effort!" Ganon screamed, "Now, Luthor and I-"

"Luthor left you behind." Tifa mentioned.

Ganon looked around, and found that indeed, Lex Luthor was nowhere to be found.

"Fine." He grumbled, " _ **I**_ will destroy you!"

"Doubt it." Tifa replied, "Like hell I'm going to let you hurt Yang. Not now, not ever again." She glared at the Gerudo king.

"I'd say that we finally use our attack." Yang mentioned.

"Yang, you're still recovering. What about-"

"I still got enough left in me for one last punch." Yang smiled, "Let's give him the good ol' _Impact Fastball_."

Tifa looked startled for a moment, then smirked. "You always were stubborn as hell." She readied a combat stance, "Alright, let's see if he can keep up with this!"

Yang nodded, and jumped into the air, using her weapons to push herself more airborne while Tifa prepared her attack. Ganon stood there, startled for a moment, before he tried to use a new curse.

"Can't have _that_." Tifa noted. She moved her Premium Hearts in a motion that caused a rune to appear under Ganon, encasing his body in ice, and stopping his hand movements.

"Grah! What in the-"

"INCOMING!"

Both fighters looked up. Tifa smiled as she saw Yang coming down at a high speed, and prepared one of her strongest attacks.

"FINAL HEAVEN!" Tifa's punch was timed _just right_ , as she launched Yang towards Ganon at a high velocity.

Incidentally, Yang had her semblance active. Which meant some basic math was required to understand how much damage Ganon was about to take.

To put it simply, the way that the two brawlers described as was "My power…" (Tifa) "Plus my semblance…" (Yang) "Equals one mean punch." (Both)

 _*BOOM!*_

* * *

"Okay, are we all here?" Dante asked.

"We're still waiting on Yang." Luke reminded the half-demon, "By the way, how are you going to convince Guts to _not_ try to bisect Natsu when he gets here?"

"Eh, Natsu's a smart guy. He can evade the stuff that Guts'll throw at him." Dante shrugged off.

"Well, here's hoping that Erza and Link won't have to deal with his vomit when they pick him and Ace up." Iron Man mentioned, "And I'd say that we're done here."

Vader got up. Tony Stark had upgraded his breathing apparatus and life support systems to make it so that he didn't have to breathe deeply as often anymore.

"Thanks, Stark. I'm sure my dad appreciates it." Luke said.

"Very much so." Vader responded, "Though, while I understand that you could not do anything about my synthetic skin, couldn't you have done _anything_ about it?"

"I did my best. Besides, I'm an inventor, not a doctor. You can ask an MD when one shows up. But for now, we don't have any medical doctors to help you out." Tony replied.

"Right. Well, thank you for your help. I will be heading to- Actually, where _is_ my room?"

"Bowser offered to share his with you. Just find Peach, and Bowser will typically be nearby."

Vader nodded.

* * *

"Seriously, Yang. Are you fine?" Tifa asked again.

"I'll be fine, T." Yang waved off, "Thanks for… Y'know."

"You'd do the same for me. It's fine."

"Well, I gotta say, it'll be good to be back in our room again." Yang said, stretching her arms out.

"You got that right." Tifa replied, as the two walked in the entrance of the hotel.

"Okay, now where did I put that magnesium webbing?"

"Mr. Parker, what are you doing?"

"I'm glad you asked, Beast." Spider-Man replied, "I'm going to burn this table right here."

"That table is made of metal, Spider." Tifa pointed out.

"Still, I'm going to burn it." Spider-Man said stubbornly, "Wait Lockhart!"

"Yeah, I'm right here." Tifa responded.

"Can you use your fire abilities to burn this table?"

"I'm pretty sure it'll melt, but alright." Tifa shrugged. She probably wasn't going to get out of this anytime soon, so may as well-

"OKAY! WE GIVE UP!"

The 'table' morphed into Venom. With the large frame, sharp teeth, and creepy tongue.

"How did you know it was _us?_ " Venom snarled at the Wall-Crawler.

"Eddie, I've known you for a pretty long time. I know when you try to hide like that." Spider-Man responded, "Plus, most of everyone lost a chocolate bar a few nights ago. And trust me when I say that Kirby _will_ make it known if his food is taken away from him."

"Wait, so _you_ took my Snickers bar? I was _saving_ that!" Tifa cried out, "I had so much aggression that day, that I had to take it out on five hundred Heartless in the gym!"

"Jeez. Would you rather we ate your brains or something?" Venom shot back with, well, venom.

TIfa deflated after that comment. Not that is made her any less upset about losing her Snickers bar.

"I'm going to bed." Yang said awkwardly.

As she walked away, Beast remembered something.

"Wait, isn't your room incinerated?"

Tifa sighed, "We'll take the couch in the lounge room."

* * *

 **X: Woo! This was a long one.**

 **Wade: So, what the hell was up with Ganon not knowing** _ **Frozen?**_ **I thought EVERYBODY saw that flick.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: This is** _ **Ganon**_ **we're talking about. Why the hell would he even** _ **want**_ **to watch the movie?**

 **Pinkie: Well… That's probably logical. But still, this whole saga feels…**

 **X: Wrathful? - Hey, better to have this done with now than let it build up for like, fifty chapters where I would be relentless, and probably have** _ **Nightmare**_ **disliking Tai of all people.**

 **Pinkie: So… Back to our regularly scheduled program since this is all over?**

 **X: Yep. I'm pretty excited with the two that are coming up after Natsu and Ace.**

 **Wade: I saw it too. It should be a cool fight.**


	112. Hanzo, Greatest storyteller: fact

"Ugh… I think I'm going to lose all that fire I ate…"

Link pointed out that there were _several_ vomit bags, and thus, succumbing to something like motion sickness shouldn't make _that_ big of a mess-

"Hurgh!"

… Dang it.

"Really Natsu? You're lucky you didn't make that mess over my strawberry cakes." Erza mentioned.

"So, anyone want to get Ace's ashes in the regen machine, or are we waiting to get back to the hotel?"

"Don't be a jerk, Red. Just because it took us a few days to get all of _your_ ashes, doesn't mean that we didn't at least _try_." Sonic pointed out.

"Yeah, well… I wasn't planning on having to clean up any messes today." Red mumbled a bit before turning to Natsu, "And would you _stop_ trying to eat Charizard's tail flame?"

"Sorry. I need something to help keep me grounded." Natsu waved off in a lazy manner.

"You _do_ know that if it goes out, he _dies._ Right?" Red growled more than asked.

Yeesh, sorry."

* * *

"Hmm."

"Hanzo, don't you dare try to kill him when he gets here." Ryu said sternly.

"I'm not planning to."

"I don't want to have to clean up blood like the time when…" Ryu paused for a moment, "Okay, when did you two become friends?"

"A while ago. When I found out that it was Quan Chi that killed my family and clan, and not the Lin Kuei." Hanzo sighed, "I do hope that it is Kuai Liang. We have a truce of sorts going on, and I wish to better flesh it out when he gets here."

"What if it turns out to be Bi Han?" Ryu asked carefully.

"Then I'll have to prepare my weapons."

"To be fair," Ratchet said from behind a different computer that he was fixing, "They used scenes that were clearly Kuai Liang. I'd say that you don't have to worry about Noob Saibot trying to tear you in half."

Hanzo chuckled a bit, "I wouldn't say that. The Lin Kuei and the Shirai Ryu have many differences that caused the split in the first place."

"How exactly _did_ the split happen in the first place, anyways?" Clank asked, genuinely curious.

"That is a long story, small one. But, I suppose I'll tell it." Hanzo said.

"Come along now, we can have the story told in the garden."

* * *

"Our story begins, as many stories do. At the beginning." Hanzo started.

"Wait a moment, don't _all_ stories start at the beginning?" Rainbow Dash questioned, "I've read some good books, and they don't open like that."

"Well, when you're the one telling the story, you can tell it the way _you_ want." Hanzo countered.

"Where was I? Ah right. The beginning…"

* * *

Long ago, in the distant lands of what would eventually be called China, a fearsome clan was made. This clan was known and feared throughout the land as the _Lin Kuei_. They left no survivors in their wake, and were feared by many.

But one man, named Takeda-

 **Dash: Wait, like your apprentice Takeda?**

 **Clank: I must say that that** _ **is**_ **confusing.**

 **Hanzo: No. Not like my apprentice. He has a warrior's name, and he deserves it.**

A man named Takeda learned all that he could from the clan, and left for his homeland of Japan.

The Lin Kuei did not take kindly to that. For leaving the clan meant treason, and treason meant death.

 **Astro: Seriously? They wanted to kill your adopted son?**

 **Hanzo: Again, Takeda Takahashi was only my apprentice. As much as I'd appreciate having a family again, he is not my son.**

 **Pinkie: It's weird talking like this, and** _ **not**_ **being in the author's notes, but maybe you should keep an open mind when Jax gets here.**

 **Hanzo: I still have no idea what you're talking about. Now can we get back to the story?**

Takeda managed to elude death for a long time. He offered his skills to the lords and generals, who eventually adapted it into the ninjitsu of today.

He eventually founded a new clan, one that he named the _Shirai Ryu_. They mocked the Lin Kuei for their cowardice by wearing yellow-

 **Astro: Wait a moment, isn't yellow a color of courage in Japan?**

 **Hanzo: I assumed that it was basically saying "We have courage and you do not."**

 **Ryu: Makes enough sense to me.**

They wore yellow to show that they had courage. And they were the only clan to not fear the Lin Kuei.

The war between the clans lasted for generations, and Takeda eventually passed when his tea was poisoned.

 **Pinkie: Wait, I just realized something.**

 **Hanzo: Now what?**

 **Pinkie: If they're ninjas, as in the masters of silence and stealth, why would they wear bright yellow as their uniform?**

 **Hanzo: Well miss Pie, it goes to show you just how well-trained they were by doing that.**

Eventually a bastard sorcerer named Quan Chi struck a deal with both clans in a bid to get Shinnok's amulet, and-

* * *

"I think we both know where this one goes, Hanzo." Ryu cut off, "It's best not to reopen old wounds like that.

"We all saw the preview, Hasashi." Clank responded, "We know about what happened."

"Well, it was nice being able to tell a story again. It reminded me of Jubei, and the bedtime stories I used to read to him when he was…" Hanzo trailed off

"As I said, old friend. No need to make yourself uncomfortable with such memories like that." Ryu reminded the former spectre.

"Right. Thanks old friend. Now, I believe we had a delivery of tea and other spices coming soon. Perhaps I'll make something for everyone."

* * *

 **Pinkie: Hanzo's a nice guy. It's a shame about his family though.**

 **Wade: Yeah. That part of his story** _ **is**_ **depressing. And considering he's from a game where the primary goal is to kill each other-**

 **X: They don't always kill each other Wade.**

 **Wade: Right. They beat each other to near-death, and** _ **then**_ **kill each other.**

 **X: Whatever. It was nice, y'know. Not doing anything that had to relate to that crap arc-**

 **Pinkie: We made a contract. You can't talk about it here anymore.**

 **X: I meant the one I wrote. Damn, I wouldn't have had to do most of that stuff if people weren't so sensitive about fictional fathers.**

 **Wade: Like how** _ **you're**_ **sensitive about some random blonde chick?**

 **X: … Alexis, back me up here.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet.**

 **X: Thanks Alexis. You're a** _ **real**_ **help.**

 **Wade: For those of you unaware, X here was being sarcastic.**

 **X: Typical disclaimer shit. I'm taking a break. Wake me up when Sub-Zero's preview is on youtube.**


	113. Yeah yeah, I'm up already Jeez

Hanzo breathed a sigh of relief. He would only have to deal with Kuai Liang. While he _had_ made peace with the cryomancer, it did little to ease the guilt that he had over… Y'know… killing Bi Han and causing him to become Noob Saibot.

Man, that was awkward. And _really_ hard to come to terms with.

At least Kuai was a forgiving person. Hanzo doubted that he'd be able to sleep had it been any other Lin Kuei member.

Both clans had enough blood on their hands.

"So Hanzo," Ken asked, "You rooting for your friend… enemy… frenemy?"

"I believe that third one is sufficient." Hanzo replied, "And yes. While I _am_ aware that Glacius is an alien of formidable magnitude, Kuai has a better track record with his fights."

"Wait, didn't Johnny beat him… And you too?" Ken asked.

"In fairness, we weren't exactly in our right minds when we fought him. In addition, when _I_ fought him, he wasn't employing lethal force. He was just defending himself."

"So, his losses don't really count then?"

"He got ganged up on by several Lin Kuei cyborgs after he fought Quan Chi and Shang Tsung - at the same time, I might add- as well as me… or _rather_ , Scorpion." The former spectre recited.

"And I guess when he was cyberized, he also wasn't in the right state of mind." Ken said more than asked.

"He wasn't in control of his actions, no." Hanzo pointed out.

"Hmm, so he's got the better record, but Glacius is stronger." Ken mentioned.

"Yes. But, as numerous battles before us have proven, strength does not always mean victory."

* * *

"So, does Sub-Zero like…"Mega Man trailed off, "Make the ice defy gravity or something?"

"Look, man" Raiden started,"I'm still trying to figure out how Sonya's ex can decapitate a person three times. At this point, I think that he's just showing off."

"What about him freezing people in mid-air, and making them _stay_ there?" Mega Man asked, as he looked at the video again.

"I… I got nothing." Raiden stuttered.

"Wanna write it off as magic?" Mega Man offered.

"Yes please. His powers give me a headache. How does Hanzo deal with him?"

"He's fire." Mega Man answered, "If they were roommates, Hanzo could cook or reheat anything, and Kuai could freeze or chill anything."

"Holy crap, they'd never have to pay for temperature regulation devices." Raiden realized.

"Uh, what?" mega Man asked, confused about Raiden's chosen vocabulary.

"Air Conditioning and heating." the cyborg-ninja answered.

* * *

 **X:** _ **Finally**_ **.**

 **Wade: What took so long?**

 **X: Wade, I had to write half of this on a crap desktop that was slower than a snail on molasses.**

 **Wade: And how is that different from your laptop that was made in 2011?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet tweet,** _ **tweet!**_

 **Pinkie: Oh! Senzu Beans ain't going to heal that burn!**

 **X: Sometimes, I really regret writing about you guys.**


	114. Sitcom time

_This special chapter of "Aftermath: The DB Chronicles" was written in front of a live studio audience._

* * *

"Hey Ken. Earth to Ken." Ryu said, "Hey are you in there? It's your turn."

"Sorry Ryu." Ken replied, "Rocking this awesome hair makes it difficult to concentrate on combat training." A laugh track caused an eyebrow to raise, but it was quickly brought down by Dan's arm.

"I know what you mean, my hair is pretty crazy too. Im thinking about changing it.''

''By the way, my friend owns a super sweet dojo."

"Neay.''

"Ehy, badda bing."

"Sweet dojo? That sounds vague enough to be the shirai raiyu dojo. And since i'm a super big russian man who has won many competitions, I obviously have nothing better to do than to go check it out."

 _Later, ina new scene…_

''Hey hanzo. Can we see your super awesome chocolatey-rare cool spear thing?''

"I dont see why not." hanzo replied. He pulled out hisspear thing, ''here it is,my spear thing.''

"Thats the lamest name 4 a move ive ever would want someting like that?'' Ken laffed.

"Im herefor your spear thing ninja, and i wont take no for an anser. Now give it to me- _Okay, I'm not doing this."_

* * *

"Cut! Cut! Cut!" Deadpool called out, "Zangief, what's the problem?"

"The problem is this stupid script. It's riddled with spelling errors, and the plot makes no sense!"

"Not to mention the inconsistent punctuation. Some of the speaking notes are actual quotation marks, and others are apostrophes. Where's the consistency?" Ryu complained.

"Not to mention that this all feels as if you were ripping off someone else's material, and basically only changed the names and a few pieces of dialogue to make it fit." Ace replied from his position on the lighting rail.

"Ace, I already told you, the crew doesn't talk. You're ruining my masterpiece!" Deadpool complained.

"I have a question." Hanzo raised his hand.

Deadpool sighed, "What is it?"

"Why do you use those boom mics? Wouldn't it be easier to hide the microphones in our clothing?" He said, pointing to Dante who was holding a boom mic, and eating a slice of pizza at the same time.

"This dialogue sounds like it's from something that my students would watch in between training sessions at my dojo." Dan pointed out.

"You had students?" Terry asked from behind a camera he was operating.

" _Yes I have students!"_ Dan replied indignantly.

"What exactly is my character again?"

"You're here for fanservice, Cammy. And to have vague homoerotic subtext with Chun-Li that would make the male audience invested, and to get all those social justice warriors riled up when we don't give them the proper representation of LGBT relationships." Wade replied.

"You're queerbaiting? - Wait, aren't you pansexual?" Yang asked from behind another camera.

"Coming from the girl who couldn't name _one_ gay couple at her high school dance!"

"Touché." She glared.

"Why are we doing this, anyways? Why can't we be like everyone else, and talk about our fights, and upcoming ones?" Chun-Li asked, in what would be assumed to be the fanservice outfit she was to be wearing in a later scene.

"Because even _with_ Sub-Zero's spine rip, his strength isn't enough to beat Glacius." Deadpool stated, as if it were obvious.

"How much force does that take, anyways?" Cammy asked.

"It takes twenty-five hundred pounds of force to decapitate someone. At that point, Kuai Liang is simply showing off." Hanzo answered.

All eyes turned to the ninja who had the answer.

"What?"

"How did you know that?"

"I think the question we s _hould_ be asking Dan, is ' _how_ did he answer it so fast?'" Ken replied.

"I looked it up. I was just waiting for someone to ask that, so that I could answer." Hanzo said casually.

"You may want to clear your search history." Ryu advised.

"Look, we're getting off-topic here." the Merc With a Mouth complained, "Can we get back to finishing my masterpiece and _then_ wrap up this discussion?"

"If this is a masterpiece, then the paint job I did on my arm is the Mona Lisa." Yang said sarcastically.

"Oh, why don't you just make out with your girlfriend?" Wade asked, pointing to Tifa, who was sitting with many other people (and one cyborg) in a bleacher-like sitting structure that overlooked the stage.

"I- We're _not_ dating!" Yang stuttered.

"Wait until that kitty-cat of yours shows up. You'll be reenacting that scene from that _Lady and the Tramp_ in under three chapters after she shows up." Wade commented.

"Why does he even _need_ a live studio audience to begin with?" Sonya whispered to Tifa.

"I don't know. He just said something about 'convincing the author to fill the place with aphrodisiac' or something. I'm not exactly sure." Tifa whispered back.

"Well, if you ask me, this will probably end up in the 'so bad, it's good category' of writing." Raiden chimed in.

* * *

 **X: And this is what happens when I let Wade write part of a chapter.**

 **Wade: You mean, it becomes incredibly hilarious, and a joy to read?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp tweet.**

 **Wade: A** _ **failure?**_ **I'll have you know, that I was here** _**way**_ **before you even had your first line!**

 **Pinkie: When** _ **was**_ **she introduced, anyways?**

 **X: She first showed up in chapter 28, had her first tweet right after.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp tweet tweet tweet chirp tweet.**

 **X: I can't wait for Mister Fantastic to show up so we can use the universal translator to decode what Alexis is saying to the audience.**

 **Wade: All she did was make the disclaimer. Plus, I think it's funny that the audience needs** _ **us**_ **to figure out what she's saying.**

 **Pinkie: Translation jokes are hilarious!**


	115. Fire and Ice A played out theme, huh?

"When do you think one of the Green Lanterns is going to show up anyways?"

Batman looked up from his Batmobile engine. Joker had jammed the thing in silly string in a recent clash, and Batman was busy trying to clean it up.

"Why are you asking me? I thought you'd have rather see one of your guys, Wilson."

"Eh, I just want to rub it in his face that I got a movie sequel and he didn't."

"Right. Can you pass me my bat-blow dryer?" The Caped Crusader requested.

"Seriously, how much money does it take to have bat-themed everything?" Wade asked.

"It's pretty easy considering The Bat has become a symbol to a lot of people. I once saw a few bat-themed desk fans."

"Seriously?" Wade asked.

"Yeah. It didn't have the blades shaped like bat wings like mine, but it did have my bat symbol on the side." Batman replied as Deadpool handed him the blow dryer.

"Wow. I didn't think that would happen. You'd think your city's underground would have a heart attack when they see it in a store or something."

"One person did. There was a doctor that kept him alive though." The Dark Knight answered.

"Damn. I was hoping to win a bet that someone would have gotten scared to death from seeing just your symbol." Deadpool lamented.

"The Bat is a symbol of hope for the innocents, a symbol of heroism for the young kids, and a symbol to fear for the criminals." Batman replied, "Now hand me my water bottle. Working on this thing in this black suit is tiring."

"Why not work in white?" Wade asked, handing Batman a water bottle with a - you guessed it, a bat symbol on it.

"One, I only come in black-"

"- What about grey?" Pinkie asked, her head popping out of the toolbox that was to Batman's side.

"- Only if it's dark grey." Batman replied, "And two, like hell I'm going to stain a white suit with grease and oil."

"Makes sense." Deadpool shrugged. "Now come on, best buddy!" he grabbed Pinkie Pie, "There are snacks that need to be eaten!"

"TO THE KITCHEN!" Pinkie yelled as if it were a battle cry.

"Only slightly less crazy than Joker… and that's only because he kills people who deserve it." Batman muttered

* * *

"Y'know, Hanzo did say that Kuai was practically showing off with his spine rip thing. So I guess that test your might scale wasn't that absurd." Orchid mentioned, satirizing Glacius' body with Senzu Bean particles.

"I guess. How's Hanzo handling it?" Tracer asked.

"Last time I checked, the two of them were-"

"I WIN AGAIN, HISASHI!"

"DAMN YOU, CRYOMANCER!"

"Going a few rounds in Smash 4." Orchid rubbed her ear, "Yeesh, and I thought that those two brawlers were loud."

"Is someone going to make sure that they don't kill each other?" Tracer asked, concerned.

"I think we got Ivy to do it. Her weapon resembles that of Scorpion's apprentice, so some people figured that would calm him down." Orchid answered, "As for Sub-Zero, we figured that Ace would be able to resist the ice attacks, or at least, phase through them."

"Well...Here's hoping." Tracer replied.

* * *

X: Android 18 vs. Ms. Marvel. Coming up next!

Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp tweet?

X: Yeah I'm excited. Finally, a battle where the salt levels will rise! BWA hahahaha!

Alexis: Tweet tweet!

X: Oh. Sorry Alexis, I didn't mean to scare you like that.

Alexis: Tweet chirp tweet.

X: Huh. I guess that is why Nick was rewatching Dragonball Z. Research.

Alexis: Tweet chirp tweet…

X: Oh yeah, Krillin totally should've gotten a chance first. Typical disclaimer stuff, I'll see you when the salt levels start rising… Man, it's quiet here without Wade or Pinkie.


	116. Power-Be-Gone! Part 1

"Personally, I am looking forward to seeing that dishwasher get torn apart." Vegeta offhandedly mentioned while on a rooftop.

"We are on patrol, Prince." Thor chastised, "There was word that the one called Lex Luthor was planning to attack a cargo ship with some 'experimental materials' as Iron Man put it."

"Gotta agree with the hammer guy, luv" Tracer replied over the comm lines, "Whatever it is that that insane Doc Brown knock-off wants, it can't be good."

"Not to mention, after they got ahold of Yang's phone, they managed to add all of our foes to their roster. Be on the lookout for any Chitauri or Metal Gears." Dante commented.

"Tch, no doubt that they also managed to hack our chatroom too." Sam commented, "We ought to be careful about what we say or do."

"I'm following truck three via rooftops. Anyone else got eyes on the others?" Tracer asked.

 _*VROOM!*_

"Me and thunder man just caught sight of truck five. We're en route." Vegeta said just before taking flight.

"I have a tracker on truck one. Is there anyone on trucks two or three?" Sam asked.

"I got number two. But I heard that the delivery people left out three to keep any would-be thieves from trying to take whatever they're transporting." Dante answered.

"Hmm, a wise move." Thor thought.

"I know Grim would be impressed at the tactic."

* * *

"Impressed, indeed." Ganon mentioned.

"It seems as if Luthor's technology was indeed impressive," Bane mentioned, "Now we no longer have to worry about a wild goose chase for a nonexistent truck."

"Luthor said that the technology in the truck we need will help us get an edge up on those heroes. Kahn, the device, if you will."

The former Outworld Emperor handed Bane a strange,bomb-looking device. Bane pressed a few buttons on it, as it started ticking.

"Now, go, our mechanical beasts. Go, and target the Asgardian and the Saiyan!"

The Buzzbomber took the device and started towards the targets. All the while the three villains did what any supervillain would do in this scenario.

They laughed maniacally.

 _"BWA HA HA HA HA HA HAH!"_

* * *

"Seriously, though. Aren't we overkill for something this simple?"

"I am in no mood for this Prince." Thor responded, "At the moment, I am concerned with the task at hand. From what the scientists back at our residence say, should the evildoers get ahold of whatever device that is in one of these trucks, they could harm many innocent lives."

"I'm just saying, wouldn't it be easier if that Spider-Freak or the Batbrat took care of this? It seems more like them to take a patrol or escort mission." Vegeta mentioned, lying back as he was flying.

"Be careful as to how you speak. The Man of Spiders is a good friend of mine, and I will not take lightly to you insulting someone as noble as him in such a manner." Thor chastised.

"What about the rich boy?"

"He killed the Captain. You may insult him like one would insult a troll." Thor shrugged.

"Good. Now, where is this thing going-"

 _*BZRT!*_

* * *

"Our device worked. We have forty hours until the effects wear off, and they are restored to power. Everyone, move!"

* * *

 **X: Y'know, every once in awhile, I get this weird nightmare that eventually, the show will do another episode with a Roosterteeth character.**

 **Wade: Huh. Why is that?**

 **X: Because they don't use Blake. They use that scrawny blond kid.**

 **Pinkie: Why aren't you using his actual name?**

 **X: Because if there's a character that I can't bring myself to respect or pity, it would be the scrawny brat.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp tweet.**

 **X: Whatever. Hate comments, roll! We got ourselves a storyline. Get ready for the disclaimer!**


	117. Power-Be-Gone! Part 2

"Augh!"

Thor and Vegeta started falling towards the earth. Being rendered without their powers by Luthor's device, they were left helpless to the force of nature known as gravity.

Thor's mighty hammer had turned into a cane, and Vegeta was left without his Saiyan ability, leaving both of them without the power of flight.

 _*Crash!*_

"Ugh, what the hell?"

"By my father's mighty spear!" Thor gasped, "Our powers! We have been left without them!"

"WHAT? How in the hell-" Vegeta's attention was caught by a buzzbomber that was laughing mockingly, "Why I oughta…" Vegeta thrust his hand towards the target.

"What in the-" Vegeta tried again. And again. Both times, nothing had happened.

"Vegeta stop, our abilities have been stripped from our bodies. You no longer have your powers." Thor advised, leaning on his cane.

Vegeta, being the arrogant prince that he was, ignored the Thunder God and tried to jump at the object of his contempt.

"Gah!" Vegeta fell flat on his face.

Thor sighed, and tapped on his comm line, "This is Thor reporting in, a strange energy has stolen our powers from us. We are going to try to get back into pursuit of truck five, and make up for lost time. Everyone copy?"

 _"Got it, Thunder Man. Do you need any help? We can call one of Strider's drones to get you some Senzu beans or get someone to take over for you."_ Dante offered.

"We should be fine." Thor waved off.

Vegeta tried kicking his feet while in the air, landing on his backside this time.

"Though, I do believe that Vegeta's pride has been wounded." Thor added.

* * *

Meanwhile, Ganon, Bane, and Shao Kahn were all in pursuit of truck one. They figured that since Sam Fisher wasn't exactly the best when it came to combat, that he would be easy pickings.

"Kahn, take out the operative." Ganon motioned.

"This weakling reminds me of that Stryker Kombatant. I'll gladly eradicate him." Kahn practically giggled with anticipation.

Sam had managed to convince Murphy to let him borrow his police car, and was trailing behind the truck at a decent speed. As long as he got the car back to Robocop in one piece, he wouldn't catch hell from Detroit's Cyborg Defender-

 _*CRASH!*_

"Son of a bitch." Sam grumbled. The car didn't crash, in fact- quite the unexpected happened.

The _truck_ had crashed.

Sam stepped out of the car to investigate, finding that the driver was alive- unconscious, but _alive_ , he went to investigate what could have caused it to crash.

"Bah, one of the pathetic weaklings. Should have known that they wouldn't trust a mere mortal to handle something this crucial." Kahn said as he crushed the driver's skull in.

Sam turned around- just in time to see the floating hammer coming his way.

"Woah!" Narrowly moving out of the hammer's path, he ended up backed against the car he was driving.

 _*CRUSH!*_

Well… _Now_ he would have to worry about Murphy's law.

"But at least I can get to you…" Shao Kahn grinned menacingly.

"Guys…" Sam spoke into his comm lines, "We have a problem."

* * *

"I guess we found out who took away our powers." Thor noted.

"I guess so, Thunder god." Vegeta replied, "By the way, where did you learn to hotwire a car?"

"Tony insisted that I be aware of how to do so in the event that I need transport, and my usual methods of flight were unavailable." Thor responded, "But I remember how to drive from my old persona, Donald Blake."

"Hmm, maybe driving _isn't_ a waste of time. Besides, that psycho clown seems to have fun blowing stuff up in his van." Vegeta thought.

* * *

"Augh!"

Sam had managed to crawl into an alleyway, having taken some heavy hits from Shao Kahn's maul would do make a person want to do that.

Sam looked around the corner,and saw Shao Kahn tear the doors off the back of the van.

"Bah! It is one of the decoys!" Kahn growled. He moved to get the driver, only to be stopped by Ganon.

"We don't have time for this. We can tear apart the city _after_ we get whatever it is that is in these trucks." He reprimanded, "The pilot is our next target, let's move."

Sam waited until they were a few blocks away before turning to his comm line, "Guys, I'm out. My truck was a decoy, though. Tracer, I think our saboteurs are heading your way. Be careful.

 _"Got it mate. We'll send someone your way to patch you up as soon as we can."_

Sam smiled before falling into an unconscious state.

"Ugh…"

* * *

 **Wade: I kinda thought that you would need a break or something.**

 **X: Eh, I have issues.**

 **Pinkie: How so?**

 **X: I have this sadistic streak when it comes to matchups that would make the fanboys and fangirls go nuts,and make assholes of themselves.**

 **Pinkie: Why would you do that?**

 **X: It probably stems from my self-loathing issues that I have because my own mother complained that she wanted a daughter when I has like, seven or something.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp.**

 **X: It doesn't bother me at all. I'm fine.**

 **Wade: How so?**

 **X: I'll prove it by spouting some random crap. Typical disclaimer shit! Cockameme walnut! Wubba lubba dub dub!**

 **Pinkie *to Deadpool*: He knows what that means, right?**

 **Wade *to Pinkie*: I'm… not sure.**

 **X: Grass! Tastes decent.**


	118. Power-Be-Gone! Part 3

Tracer raised her guard up. With the likes of Bane, Shao Kahn, and Ganondorf hounding the trucks, _and_ Sam's warning that they were gunning for her, she had every right to be afraid.

"Nothing yet…" She muttered, "Can't let that stop me though."

She blinked to the other side of the street and continued on her way to keeping an eye out for any of those brutes.

"It feels… Quiet. Too quiet-"

"Oh _please_ tell me that you aren't doing that stupid 'quiet too quiet' cliche."

Tracer turned around and saw Bane standing behind her, looking as if he ruled the world.

"Relájate, Pilota." Bane replied, "I'm not here to fight…"

Tracer glared at the man. She heard the stories from Batman. Bane wasn't someone to take lightly.

"That is, unless you are willing to let some people burn." Bane finished.

 _*BOOM!*_

Tracer turned her head towards the source of the explosion.

"Tick-Tock. You have fifteen minutes to rescue everyone in that building before the second bomb goes off. It would take the bat five minutes to get there, _pilota_." Bane taunted, "It's them or me."

* * *

"This guy has some interesting snacks in his glove compartment. Did you know that?"

Thor sighed. Apparently, even _without_ their abilities, Saiyans still had an enormous appetite. Sure, without his powers, Thor could eat an entire ham if he wanted to, but he didn't want to at the moment.

Not to mention that Vegeta was making a mess.

"Seriously, you want his gummi worms? I'm not exactly a fan."

"No thanks." Thor replied, making a mental note to leave some old Asgardian gold to help reimburse the owner for what was going on.

"Holy crap! This guy has _Surgeon Simulator_! Maybe I can finally get around to that freaking liver transplant that I never finished."

Thor rolled his eyes. As Donald Blake, he had a medical degree from Harvard University. That game was basically butchering the job. Sure, it was _interesting_ , but they could have put in a bit more effort.

Eh, that was his opinion anyways.

"Seriously, when we get back, I'm popping this thing into my console, and getting those trophies!" Vegeta boasted.

"I'm sure you'll be a _great_ surgeon." Thor sarcastically noted.

* * *

Tracer managed to get to the building in three minutes. There were already people on the ground, some on their phones, trying to contact help.

"Please get here! I'm not sure how many people are still in there!"

"Max? _Max?_ " One woman cried out, "Oh gods! I think my boyfriend's still in there!"

Tracer looked towards the door, and blinked to build up speed to ram through it.

 _*CRASH!*_

"Don't worry luvs!"Tracer said as she moved her goggles to cover her eyes, "The cavalry's 'ere!"

Tracer looked around, and saw a door that was blocked by debris.

"Help!"

Tracer rushed nearby the door, and took out her pistols, "Away from the door! I'll get it open!"

She waited until the footsteps ceased before opening fire on the door.

"Holy crap, it's Tracer!" A girl exclaimed.

"I can't believe it!" A boy, possibly her brother, trailed off

"Why couldn't we get someone who could put out the fire- ow!"

"Not the time for complaints. Is the door out safe?" One of them asked.

Tracer nodded and pointed to the exit.

"Thanks. There are four people trapped on the next floor. Please help them, one of them is my cousin's teacher." The woman requested before speed walking to the outside. She looked to her watch.

She spent two minutes doing that. Ten minutes left.

"Alright, hero time!"

Tracer rushed towards the stairs- or what was left of it, at least.

"Alright, let's bli" Tracer teleported, "-ink!" She started to rush towards the people in the building.

"Over here!" Tracer turned to see two people there, unable to cross due to the fallen floor. She could carry one at a time, and get them down the fallen stairs. But since she was carrying someone, she couldn't risk them falling into the Slipstream.

Tracer jumped across the gap, and grabbed the one closest to her, and hoisted him over her shoulder. She made a running start towards the gap, and jumped. Seeing a small platform to jump to, she quickly jumped towards it, and saw the exit.

"I can make it from here. Get the other guy!" The woman said.

Tracer nodded, and recalled to pull herself back to the platform to retrieve the other person.

* * *

"Goddammit!" Ganon shouted, "How many of these things are going to be decoys?"

"No clue." Bane replied, "But we go after el Diablo now."

"And the pilot?"

"She is busy trying to rescue some weaklings from a building that will explode in the next five minutes. The idiota walked into a trap. The Bat would have that figured out easily." Bane replied.

"Very crafty, Bane. Shao Kahn, would you want to perform a fatality on the driver?"

Shao Kahn chuckled darkly.

"With _pleasure_ Ganon."

* * *

Tracer had managed to get everyone out. Clearing the path to the emergency exit, managing to blast a water tower to put out some intense flames, rescuing civilians.

Typical hero stuff.

Lena figured she had six minutes left to find the bomb, and stepped forward to look for it-

 _*CRACK!*_

"Ah, _bugger_."

 _*CRASH!*_

Tracer fell into the basement.

"Ugh, how did that thing only collapse now of all times?" Tracer asked, coughing a bit to get the soot and smoke out of her system.

"Ugh, I'm going to need some oxygen for that one." She said as she pulled herself up, "At least the FSM should have that stuff."

Tracer looked around and saw-

"The _bomb!_ "

She rushed over to it, and saw something that shocked her.

"Only two minutes left! I gotta get this thing out of here!"

Tracer grabbed the bomb, and tore it off the ground and made her way to the exit.

* * *

"I think that's about everyone."

"What about Tracer?"

"She's a hero. She'll be fine-"

 _"Gangway!"_

Everyone blinked for a moment.

"Was that…"

"Yes."

"Okay, just wanted to make sure."

* * *

Tracer ran. It was all she could do.

She needed to get the bomb away from the people.

She spotted a building that was pretty tall.

Now _there_ was an idea.

Tracer raced towards the building, and used her parkour skills to jump to the top.

"Thirty seconds."

She jumped as far as she could. Blinking as many times as she could to the point where she had just enough energy to use her blasters.

6…

5…

She open fired to keep the bomb aloft as long as possible.

4…

3…

She fell to the ground, exhausted.

2…

1…

0…

* _BOOM!*_

The falling bits of debris scattered the skies.

"I'm down, luvs. Go on without me. The cavalry isn't coming to… day…"

* * *

 **X: This took a bit longer than I expected.**

 **Wade: That wasn't the question, X. Now, again; where did it hurt?**

 **X: I have no idea what you're talking about.**

 **Pinkie: When your mom basically said she wanted a daughter instead of you. You said that you were in great pain, and wanted help.**

 **X: No I didn't. And I have to work on the next chapter, because I have a feeling that this will spill over into the battle's premiere.**


	119. Power-Be-Gone! Part 4

Dante was basically just resting inside the truck, making small talk with the driver.

"So, any idea as to what any of these things are? My friends are getting beaten by some bad guys _just_ for what's potentially inside, so I kinda want to know what it is that we're risking our lives for."

… Silence.

"Honestly, I'm pretty sure that Bane, Kahn, and Ganon have killed your buddies. You aren't the _least_ bit worried?"

More silence.

Dante sighed. At least Thor and Vegeta had each other to talk to.

* * *

 _"SHOTGUNS, SKULLS, DARKNESS, SHADOWS, BLACKNESS!"_

Thor was currently regretting letting Vegeta pick the radio station. Of _all_ songs that could have been on, it _had_ to be _The Edgelord Song_.

" _Why_ does this song exist?"

"It was either this, or _We are Number One_ , Thunderman. Pick your poison."

Thor sighed. Hopefully, there will be _something_ to end this bore-fest.

"Dammit. Missed the green light, huh?" Vegeta asked.

"Indeed."

"You want some of these leftover chili fries?"

Thor looked at what the Saiyan was offering, or rather, what he _wasn't_ offering.

"It's already eaten." Thor pointed out.

"Doesn't change the fact that I offered."

 _"THIS IS THE EDGELORD SONG! YEAH!"_

Thor sighed. This was going to be a long mission.

* * *

Dante was drumming his fingers on the dashboard when he saw something catch his eye.

"What the hell?" he rolled down the window to get a better look.

"Bane."

The Santa Prisca warrior pulled a weapon out, and readied the-

"Rocket Launcher!" Dante called out. He grabbed the driver, and made a beeline to get out of the vehicle.

 _*BOOM!*_

"Bah! Yet _another_ decoy. I'm getting sick of this!"

 _*SLASH!*_

Dante held Yamato, "If you're looking for a fight Ganon, I'd be more than happy to oblige!"

"Very well, demon. I've been craving a fight. Perhaps I'll send your severed head to that blonde!"

"The one who you failed to control because you never saw _Frozen_?" Dante asked.

Ganon faltered a bit, "Yes, that one."

"HA! Ah, that was _priceless_. I saw the whole thing through a window, and the look on _your_ face!" Dante laughed, "Oh man, I wish I had a camera."

 _*SLASH!*_

Ganon was seething with rage. His sword having knocked Yamato out of Dante's hands, and leaving him with just Rebellion as his primary weapon.

"I really hate how Vegeta convinced me to just stick with this sword, and my guns." The demon muttered.

"And now for one of my curses-"

 _*BANG!*_

"Oh _hell_ _no._ None of that bullshit curse-ex-machina." Dante growled, "None of that. Shame on you- WOAH!"

"Sword fight, _boy_. Now FIGHT!"

"I'm not sure if it's a race thing, but I'd appreciate it if you don't call me 'boy.'"

"Shut up, I'm evil."

* * *

"So, shall we intervene, or should we go back to the truck that the de-powered heroes are guarding?"

"Let's go after the two weakened fighters." Bane replied, "Ganon should have the demonio busy for enough time to defeat the other two."

Shao Kahn grinned, "I've been meaning to eat the Prince's soul. Perhaps that power would be tasty."

Bane flinched at Kahn's sadistic comment. Choosing to ignore it as he and the Outworld konqueror started towards Thor and Vegeta's location.

"You're on your own, Ganon."

* * *

Swords clashed. Between Ganon's efforts to keep Dante from reaching Yamato, and Dante's constant efforts to stop _Ganon_ from getting ahold of it, neither were going to get the upper hand anytime soon.

The goal was to get the sword, and cut off the other's ability to continue the physical fight.

Dante narrowly dodged Ganon's Warlock Punch, and ducked to shoot at his legs.

Dante made another dive for Yamato, only to have his leg forcibly yanked by Ganon.

"Augh!" Dante was thrown a ways away from the Gerudo King. "Dick…"

Ganon moved to pick up the sword.

 _*BANG!*_

Dante's gun shot the sword out of Ganon's reach.

"We're not done yet. Let's go, Gerudo." Dante quipped, "Hey, that rhymed! I should be a poet- WOAH!"

Dante just narrowly avoided the oncoming attack.

"Do you ever shut up?"

Dante smirked, "Only when I'm unconscious."

* * *

 **X: Who here saw the fight?**

 **Wade: I did! Can you believe that happened?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**

 **Wade: Alexis, no spoilers!**

 **X: Yeah. We're just talking about the blonde bombshell who regularly fights opponents from space being the victor.**

 **Wade: Did you see her hair after she won?**

 **X: Beautiful. Simply beautiful.**

 **Pinkie: Would it be considered a spoiler if we reveal who's fighting next?**

 **X: We'll find out after we reveal Metal Sonic vs. Zero.**

 **Wade: It's another Sonic vs. Mega Man-style fight.**

 **Pinkie: Are we done trolling the fans who have no idea who won?**

 **X: Yes.**


	120. Power-Be-Gone! Part 5

"Okay, who do you think would win: You, or that Wonder Woman chick?"

Thor sighed. Vegeta had been asking weird questions for awhile now, and he had just gotten to the vs. questions.

"I would say Wonder Woman would win." Thor replied.

"You mean right now." Vegeta stated.

"No, I mean even _with_ my powers." Thor clarified.

"HA!" Vegeta laughed, "You're funny, Thunder Guy. But seriously, you would totally win, right?"

"She's a God-Killer, and I'm a God. I'm pretty sure that this is about as simple as that weird world that Champion Red is from." Thor shrugged.

"I mean, I'm _sure_ you would just let her win. You are _way_ too powerful for her." Vegeta said.

"And you are no longer paying attention to me." Thor deadpanned.

"At least I know that _I_ would beat her."

"I could literally say anything right now, and you wouldn't pay any attention because you are so obsessed with your own hype." Thor noted.

"Seriously, one Gallik Gun, and she's finished." Vegeta said, ignoring everything that Thor was saying.

"I'm willing to bet that only an attack by the villains would make him stop. And if this were a badly-written story, that would happen right in the middle of my sentence." Thor trailed off.

"Huh, I guess this _isn't_ a poorly-written story."

* * *

"Hang on a moment, I gotta take a call." Dante said, feeling his phone vibrate.

"I have to take this." Ganon said at the same time as he too pulled a phone out of his pocket.

"Yo! Dante talking. What's up?"

 _"Well, first off, WHAT THE HELL IS GOING ON? There are reports of Sam having a concussion, and Tracer needing oxygen forced into her lungs!"_

 _"Ganon, get back here immediately! Metal Sonic's gone mad! It's only a matter of time until we can't hold it any longer!"_

Dante sighed, "Dammit, Terry. I'm in the middle of something. Why can't someone else do it? - Like Batman?"

 _"Well for starters, Batman is busy attending a memorial service for the Grey Ghost Actor, and we're busy bringing a red and white robot online."_

"Why? Did Mega Man ask you to it?"

 _"Uh, yes actually."_

Meanwhile, Ganon was busy with his own phone call, "Look, Sektor. You are a competent cyborg. You should be able to handle this."

 _"Did you see how much destruction Metal can create? Even someone as powerful as myself would need some assistance."_

"Look, I don't care. Luthor wants what's in these trucks, and I am going to kill someone to get it." Ganon growled, "Now go bother Joker or something."

 _"Can't. Joker is out doing something."_

"Whatever."

Back to Dante's conversation - "Look man, these guys want what's in these trucks, I gotta stop them. Or would you rather I let them hurt innocent people?"

 _"Well, we could always send Flash to help out-"_

"Oh!" Dante realized, "I forgot all about that ability! Thanks for reminding me about it."

 _"Wait, what did I remind you of?"_

"Gottagonow,Ganonissabouttohanguphisphone" Dante said rapidly.

Ganon turned to face Dante when -

 _*SNAP!*_

\- Ganon's legs took many cuts and slashes, "What the hell?"

* * *

A few seconds ago, from Dante's point of view.

 _*SNAP!*_

"Ah, good ol' quicksilver. I gotta start using this thing more often." Dante said to himself.

The half-demon walked over to Yamato, and dusted it off.

He made sure that it was in working condition. Checking the blade, all that stuff.

He slashed.

Several gashes appeared on Ganon's still legs. Dante started his trek towards Vegeta and Thor's location.

Hopefully, he wasn't too late…

* * *

 **X: Hrmm…**

 **Wade: What's up?**

 **X: This damn website is basically formatting everything in DocX format, rather than the regular format that I used to have.**

 **Pinkie: Well, someone should get on that.**

 **X: Hashtag first world problems.**

 **Wade: Also, hashtag disclaimer.**


	121. Power-Be-Gone! Part 6

"Hey."

"Hey!"

 _"Hey!"_

 _"HEY!"_

Thor sighed, "What?"

"Do you ever wonder why we're here?"

"Physically, or metaphorically?" The Thunder God asked.

"Like, metaphorically. _Why_ were we created? What is our purpose in life? Are we simply here for the entertainment of others, or is there a bigger reason as to why we were made?"

"That… Surprisingly deep of you Vegeta… did you drink all of this person's alcohol?" Thor asked.

"Nah, just some weed. It's some good shit. Want some?" Vegeta offered.

Thor took a look at the Marijuana, and rolled his eyes. "I'd rather not use that person's prescription. He or she likely has cancer, and uses that to stop the nausea of his chemotherapy."

"How do you know so much about this medical bullcrap?" The Saiyan prince asked.

"I have a medical degree from _Harvard University_. It's not that hard to figure out."

"Can we stop for drive-thru? I'm hungry."

Thor sighed. Vegeta was just going to keep pestering him about this until he gave in. At least Max's Trade recently installed a drive-thru.

* * *

"So, where are Thor and Vegeta?" Bane asked, waiting by the car they had torn apart.

"I don't know. Maybe they realized that they would lose, and went home or something." Shao Kahn suggested, playing a game of head bowling.

"Ganon has not reported in. Do you believe that demonio defeated him?" Bane suggested.

"There is a high probability of that." Kahn replied, bemoaning his luck of getting the severed hand-pins in a 7-10 split.

"Ugh, must _all_ of your Outworldian activities involve gore and death?"

"No, just the ones that are entertaining."

The two of them heard a truck coming their way.

"Ahh, the final camión," Bane said in delight, "It is about time we got our hands on that piece of technology."

"Would you do the honors?" Kahn gestured to the vehicle.

 _"Indeed."_

The truck driver looked up from his GPS to see Bane charging towards him, and swerved to try to avoid the man who broke the Bat.

 _*CRUNCH!*_

He failed.

"This may not be as satisfying as the time I broke the Bat, but knowing that he was unable to save this man would surely break his spirit." Bane monologued.

 _*vrmmm*_

Bane and Shao Kahn looked towards the sound of a car that has seen better days.

Shao Kahn hurled his hammer towards the vehicle.

 _*CRASH!*_

* * *

 _A bit earlier…_

"Okay, you got your food. Now remember, we don't own this car, so at least try to keep the stains off the seats." Thor requested.

"No promises. But seriously, you got a lamb sandwich? Why not something more hearty like my BBQ Beef Brisket Club?" Vegeta questioned.

"First off, this is a lamb _shawarma_ ; and secondly, I have three more in the bag- assuming you haven't eaten them along with your seven additional clubs." Thor rebutted, "Now would you be quiet? We have to make up for lost time."

"Whatever." Vegeta replied, spilling some BBQ sauce on the upholstery.

Thor made a mental note to leave some additional gold for the medicine as well, as he made a turn.

 _*Clink*_

"Hmm?"

Vegeta rolled down his window, "Ah, it's just some brats throwing rocks at cars."

Thor, anticipating what was about to happen, tried to stop Vegeta from-

 _"HEY, YOU LITTLE BRATS! YOU THROW LIKE A RADITZ!"_

That. Thor was too late in stopping Vegeta from doing something like that.

 _*CLUNK!*_

 _*CRASH!*_

Great more repairs to cover. Hopefully the exchange rate of Asgardian gold to Unets hasn't gone down again.

"Seriously though, your stuff is pretty tasty too." Vegeta said.

Thor bemoaned his poor luck as he made another turn. The truck had to make a detour earlier, and Thor managed to find a shortcut to where it should be about now-

 _*CRASH!*_

… Dammit.

* * *

 **X: Unets. The currency in the the great city of Net.**

 **Wade: What's the exchange rate on those things?**

 **X: When Marvel reveals the exchange rate for Units in the GotG movies, I'll work out one for unets.**

 **Pinkie: We're coming up on the finale folks! Hang on to your seats!**

 **X: Disclaimer stuff!**


	122. Power-Be-Gone! Final Part

Thor stepped out of the car first to survey the damage.

"Well, this will take a little more gold than I have on my person." he sighed.

"You're telling me," Vegeta said while also getting out of the car, "What hit us anyways? It was _really_ uncool."

"That would be _us._ "

The two princes turned to see Bane and Shao Kahn.

"Shao Kahn. So I'll guess that it was _you_ who depowered me and Vegeta!" Thor accused.

"So it seems that Luthor's Weakening Overpowered Resistance Fighter Bombs proved effective."

"Is _that_ what they're called? That's a bit of a mouthful." Vegeta pointed out.

"The name is pending." Bane replied,"But for now," he trailed off…

Shao Kahn finished for him.

" _FIGHT!"_

"Finally!" Vegeta cried out, "It feels like it's been like, _five weeks_ since those stupid trucks came into this damn city. At least _now,_ I can get a good fight!"

"It's been three hours."

"It's called 'hyperbole' thunder man," Vegeta replied, "'Sides, I'm high right now- _OOF!_ "

"I said, _FIGHT!_ " Shao Kahn repeated, retrieving his maul via telekinesis.

* * *

"Okay," Deadpool began, "We need some filler until Vegeta and Thor are working the plot. Anyone here have some interesting stories about their roommates?"

"C'mon everyone! A bit of character building wouldn't hurt to help set up for future plots." Pinkie mentioned.

Everyone in the room sighed. There wasn't any getting out of this anytime soon. May as well play along.

"Yo! Locktits! How's your girlfriend doing?"

Tifa growled at the mangling of her name, "She's doing _fine_ , thank you very much. Still needs comfort durring her nightmares, but she's fine."

"Just wait until Scarecrow shows up, and we'll really see how much that claim holds water." Deadpool murmured, "Chief, what about you?"

"To be honest, I'm just wondering where that Carolina girl is."

"I'm legally not allowed to tell you what's going on with her, but I _can_ tell you that she's basically on sabbatical. Or was that the yellow guy, I don't remember." Pinkie piped up.

"I'm still working on that red and white guy." Spider-Man mentioned, "I still have no idea why you don't have Tony work on him, but whatever."

"Eh, can't have him putting in any upgrades that would make the fight unfair, plus he's egging Cap for being on secondary carpending for Wonder Woman's movie. What about the Blue Bomber, how's he doing?"

"He's trying to get that X guy in a fight. So he's been spamming X vs X-23 all day." The web-slinger answered, "Now what was that about carpending?"

"Why?"

"Because I'm genuinely curious."

"No, I mean why X vs. X-23? Does he want X's fans to go at the hosts' throats? - Actually, that might be funny, maybe that _should_ be an actual figh-"

"Pfft. _Please._ Everyone knows that a better opponent for Laura is that weird pink sharkface from Scorp's 'verse." Wolverine said before returning to his beer.

"Save some of that six pack, will ya?"

"No promises, bub."

"Well, I was thinking-"

"Ah, no time, Scout. We gotta get back to the plot."

"What are you talking about you stupid-"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the plot_

Thor grunted as he leaped out of the way of the Kahn's incoming attack. With Vegeta being knocked away to fight off Bane, Thor was left to contend with the konqueror.

"Face me, cretin!" Shao growled, "It's only a matter of time until you lose. So it's best to give up."

"There's a certain contract that one must sign when becoming an Avenger, Kahn." Thor said from behind a car, "In that contract is a certain requirement to remain an Avenger. Can you guess what that is?"

"Is it to throw away your life so recklessly in the face of a stronger opponent?" Kahn taunted, approaching the car that Thor had taken cover behind.

"No," Thor uttered as he spotted Kahn's shadow closing in on have to wait a little longer, and - NOW!

He leaped onto Shao Kahn's back, using his cane to force his opponent into a chokehold.

"WHAT THE-"

"We never give up!" Thor shouted, "And while your device has sapped me of my powers, my skills still remain!" He held onto his cane with both hands and delivered a mighty kick to the back of the Kahn's head, letting go to let himself launch off and into the streets.

"I do battle with Rayden regularly, you are nothing compared to him." Kahn shouted.

"And I wield a 40-pound hammer that he has no defense against." Thor retorted.

"He is still a much better strategist than you." Kahn rebutted.

"Well," Thor began, "He is certainly no Loki." He reeled back, and swung hard.

He saw Kahn slam into a car, and struggling to get back up. "How are you still so strong?"

"Biology." Thor responded, "If a martial artist can punch a hole in your chest, then I should be able to send you flying into a car."

Shao Kahn stareddown the Thunderer…

Perhaps retreating wasn't such a bad idea.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the other part of the plot…_

"There's no way for you to win, prince. My training is _far_ superior to yours."

"How do you figure that? I've trained under about eight hundred times normal earth gravity. You don't even come close."

Bane chuckled, "but without your powers, you are left with little to do."

"We'll see about that." The prince muttered.

Vegeta moved to pick up a car.

"What are you doing? You know you can't lift that."

"I'm not trying to lift it." Vegeta countered, "I'm just going to grab something from - AHA!"

Vegeta pulled out the exhaust pipe, and started to wield it like a weapon.

"Let's go, you Recoome knock-off!" Vegeta taunted.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, at the secret plot…_

"Hey yo! Bitches!" Joker called out from truck three.

"What the hell?" Willy asked, "I thought that there were only four trucks, and that number three was just omitted to throw people off."

"Who the hell think started that rumor?" Joker asked, "Those goody-two-shoes are going to be too busy to figure out they've been conned to figure out that _we_ have the device."

"Hmm, you really are smart."

"Was there ever any doubt?" Joker rhetorically asked, "OHH LEX!" He shouted as quietly as possible, "YOU GOT A DELIVERY!"

Lex Luthor entered the delivery bay, and opened the back of the truck, "Excellent. At least there is _someone_ who is competent in this place."

"Hey, I'm not Ganon." Joker deflected.

"Never said you were." Lex replied, "Now, let's get to work."

"Amazing what you can do if you threaten the right people." Joker mentioned, "Speaking of 'people,' Kahnny and Bane should be crawling back with their tails between their legs in a few minutes."

"At least they're a good distraction."

* * *

 **X: Okay. You got your win. Now disarm the damn bomb!**

 **Joker: Now now, maybe you should go on vacation. There's no need to be angry.**

 **X: You literally tied up Deadpool, Alexis, and Pinkie; held me at gunpoint, and placed a bomb full of your smilex gas in here.**

 **Wade: Mmmph mmph mph mmmph!**

 **X: Why did you gag Deadpool anyways? - Not that I'm complaining.**

 **Joker: Eh, he talks too much.**


	123. RIP Adam West

"Seriously, how did you end up spending _that_ much on a simple escort mission?"

Thor snarled at Tony. Apparently, he wasn't paying attention, and was more focused on the bill he had gotten from various vendors and one pissed off car driver.

"I already told you Stark, we were hit by some strange device that Luthor created to drain mine and Vegeta's powers. We had to take someone else's car, and then Vegeta started, how do you mortals say it," He paused for a moment, "'screwing around' and drove the cost of what was the original price significantly."

"Ugh, this is probably going to put a dent in my wallet." Tony grimaced, "How are you on your powers, anyways?"

"Our abilities came back after about two days, maybe a little less than that." Thor answered.

"Alright. So, we have another thing to look out for when we fight the bad guys then. Good to know." Tony mumbled.

"How did that robot do? I heard some explosions after beating Shao Kahn, what happened?"

"He won. Something about better durability, speed, and strength." Tony replied, "Some of the others are more hyped to see Lucario fight Renamon."

"Hmm. Champion Red must be excited to see another one of those pocket monsters."

"Oh yeah. I was wondering why he was excited."

* * *

"You doing alright, man?"

Batman remained silent. It was a tough reality accepting that the person who played his personal hero, The Gray Ghost, had passed away. He had grown up with that man. Hell! He had even went out to see the movie when the comeback came around. But now…

"Look man, there's nothing wrong about mourning the man. I;m sure everyone here has had a hero that they looked up to on television or something. But you can't beat yourself up about this." Spider-Man comforted.

Batman had a long sigh escape his lungs.

"I know. It's just hard to believe. We all think ourselves to be immortal, but now we have people like that great man passing away. It's hard. Knowing that there are so few heroes out in the real world, and that we can't do anything about it."

"Well, I guess we're still just here to do our own thing. We inspire people. That's our job."

"I guess." Batman trailed off, "I just hope that he's doing alright up there."

Spider-Man stopped for a moment, and thought about his Uncle Ben.

"Yeah. Me too."

* * *

 **X: A bit off topic here, but I recently got a job at Costco. Meaning that updates might be a little more scarce.**

 **Wade: That's neat. Bummer that updates won't be as frequent, but it's cool to see that you got a job.**

 **X: Well, I'm on the 90-day probation. So time will tell if I keep the job or not.**

 **Pinkie: Well, it's not as great as being a party planner living in a bakery though.**

 **X: I've also had some issues going on on the TvTropes page. Here's a little something:**

 **Wade: What are you doing?**

 **X: To anyone who thinks about vandalizing the _Aftermath_ TvTropes page: This is your first, and ONLY warning. You do that, and I will call you out on it.**

 **Pinkie: I don't think he's kidding guys.**


	124. What do they fight for?

"Ahh!"

Tifa rubbed her eyes, "You alright Yang?"

Yang's whimper answered her question.

A sigh escaped Tifa's lips as she got up, and made her way to Yang's bed. "It's alright Yang. It wasn't your fault."

"But I tried to hurt you…" The blonde whispered guiltily.

"It was Ganon, Yang. It's alright." Tifa comforted, stroking the blonde's hair.

Yang tightened her arm and stub around her friend, dried her eyes of tears and let herself be comforted.

"I got you." Tifa comforted, "I'm not going to let anyone hurt you again."

It took a few minutes until the blonde calmed down and dried her tears.

"Okay, I'll get back to- hmm?" tifa noticed that Yang clearly didn't want her to leave.

"Stay?"

Tifa noticed that Yang's voice was trembling.

"Okay."

"Love you."

Tifa's heart fluttered a bit. She pulled Yang closer and whispered, "Love you too."

* * *

"So, what do you fight for?"

"I fight for a future where Reploids can exist in peace, and not have to constantly fight every day of their lives." Zero answered, "What about you?"

Ragna sighed, "I dunno, _vengeance_ or something. My timeline is as confusing as the Bat's crossover movie."

"Hey, that's not fair." Zero replied, " _Dawn of Justice_ is _way_ more confusing than time travel."

"I guess so." Ragna replied.

"You wanna go brood somewhere?"

" _Desperately._ "

* * *

"So, I was thinking-"

"A dangerous pastime." Bowser commented.

"That maybe we should create our _own_ teamwork-based attack?" The elder Skywalker finished, unfazed by the Koopa King's sarcastic comment.

"Why? We're villains here. - Well, _technically_ anti-heroes, but still." Venom pointed out, eating a chocolate bar.

"Because all of the other heroes have those combination-attacks. I want to see the look of awe in my son's face when he sees how well I can work with a team." Vader replied, "Plus, it sounds cool."

"Why is it that you are in your HISHE incarnation?"

"Because that one is awesome." Vader responded, "And did you pronounce it 'his-ee'? - I always thought it was pronounce 'Hi-she.'"

"I thought it was pronounced 'hish.' Like, 'hiss' but with the 'S-H' sound." Bowser commented.

"It has an 'E' at the end, turtle-brain." Venom responded with, well, venom, "That has to work for _something_."

"Regardless, we should create one for ourselves should we ever be in a situation where we'll need it." Vader pointed out.

"Like what?" Bowser asked, "You hold down the opponent with your weird voodoo powers while Venom slams me into them with his webs?"

"That actually sounds like it would work."

"- Shut up Venom." Bowser snarked.

Venom grumbled for a bit, "If you didn't have that fire breath…"

"But I do. What would we even call it, anyways?" Bowser asked.

"'Hes-he'?" Vader suggested.

"Why?" Venom and Bowser asked simultaneously.

"It's the only pronunciation of that web-series that we haven't tried yet. May as well."

"That sounds stupid." Venom replied, "And considering the way I got _my_ name, it's saying something about how stupid the idea for that name is."

"I just realized that once I said it aloud." Vader sheepishly said.

"We'll use it as a placeholder or something." Bowser said.

* * *

 **X: Okay audience. I have a favor to ask of you. I'm going to describe a show. Figure out what show I'm describing, and I'll keep my sanity. Fail to do so, and I'll go nuts.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: Whatever. Here's the show's description; 3D animated. Gems that contain elemental powers which take the place of conventional fossil fuels. Every major character has a unique weapon. Major character who is an expert in aforementioned elemental gems. Teams built to defend the world from those that would destroy it.**

 **Wade: That sounds like-**

 **X: NO! I want the** _ **audience**_ **to answer the question. Please, for the love of all that is sane, figure out what show I'm talking about.**

 **Pinkie: The crazy part is that I know what show he's hoping to hear, but I know the audience will likely answer with the show that he** _ **needs**_ **to hear.**

 **Wade: Won't that drive him insane?**

 **Pinkie: Sometimes, the best thing to do for a friend, is to have them face a harsh truth.**

 **X: You have until the first preview that comes out after** _ **Lucario vs. Renamon**_ **comes out. Until then, DISCLAIMER!**


	125. Battle Blast Buu Bang Bong… stupid name

It was your typical day in Net City. The sun was shining, the birds were singing, and people were generally having a good time.

Just so long as you ignore the firefight between Majin Buu, Sol Badguy, and Terry Bogard, against the forces of Lex Luthor, Nightmare, Riptor, Akuma, Shang Tsung, and their army of moblins.

Such is the choice. We could see what's going on in the civilian's life, or even check out what Scrooge and Shovel Knight dug up - but no. We have to see what these guys are doing because action.

"Heads up!"

At least the fighting is cool.

Terry jumped back from a few of Lex's missiles, even punching at a few along the way.

Sol, meanwhile, was busy fighting off the combined might of Akuma and Shang Tsung. The primary reason being that Tsung wanted Sol's 'unbeatable' soul, and Akuma was looking for a worthy opponent.

The usual.

Where were we?

 _*CRASH!*_

Ah yes. A few heroes against some villains.

"Ugh, I never really liked your world anyways!" Sol yelled, dusting himself off, "All you rely on is complex gameplay, and telling the same story over and over again!"

"Why you!" Akuma got angrier than he was before, and launched several Zanku Hadokens at his target.

Sol dodged them easily and backflipped, he was about to unleash a Volcanic Viper when Shang Tsung shot a flaming skull at him.

"Augh!" Sol rubbed his back as he got back up, "And _you!_ All you have is a gore mechanic to keep people interested- Woah!"

"Ugh, how Spider-Man uses this to his _advantage_ I'll never know." He mumbled to himself, "Next time I see him, I'm gonna-"

 _*CRASH!*_

"Ugh," Terry shook off the hard impact that he just took, "You wanna switch it up a bit?"

Sol's reply was to go after the missiles, and slash at them.

"Hmm, you are certainly more flashy than the other fighter." Lex commented, "But that won't save you."

Sol unleashed his Dragon Install, and started to bob and weave past Lex's weapons.

Buu, on the other hand, was actually _struggling_ against Nightmare.

"YA!"

Nightmare kept dodging all of Buu's physical attacks. Using his sword to deflect the energy attacks.

"HOOO!"

It was obvious that Buu was getting angry and impatient. Any more, and he would try a different tactic-

Buu split into multiple different forms, and started to gang up on Nightmare, who started to hack and slash at his opponent.

"GEAR FLAME!"

Sol shot out a blaze against Luthor, taking out his thrusters, "No more of that crap." He growled, "Let's go!"

Luthor growled, "Weapons lock!" Several more missiles shot at Sol.

"This again?"

Sol deflected several missiles out of the way, some heading into the skies, others hitting one another.

"Burning Knuckle!" Terry had just finished up taking down Shang Tsung, having superior speed would do that.

Terry dusted his hands off. "Now, where is Akuma?"

"GRAAHH!" Akuma tried to jump Terry, only to-

 _*CRASH!*_

That. A missile fell on top of his head.

"Hmm, must have been a dud." he noted.

Lex smirked as he saw Terry running off to fight Riptor, closing the distance between himself and the missile, he picked it up.

"Alright, let's bolster our numbers." He murmured, as he opened the capsule and pulled out a device, "NIGHTMARE, NOW!"

Nightmare nodded, as he unleashed a series of blasts against one of the Buu clones, bursting it to pieces.

Luthor grabbed one of the pieces, and put it into the device, "We got what we came for, fall back!"

The other villains followed suit, opting to rush back to their base.

"Akuma! That means you!"

Akuma growled, "Next time, runt. Next time."

* * *

"Any idea what they wanted?"

"No clue, Bats." Terry replied, "They just ran off after I sent Riptor into a wall."

"Well, they were after _something_." The detective muttered, "I wonder what they wanted."

"I'm hoping that we don't find out."

* * *

 **X: Hey Wade?**

 **Wade: Yeah?**

 **X: I said "3D Animated show" right?**

 **Wade: Yeah.**

 **X: So what's with all the suggestions that it's** _ **Steven Universe**_ **? - Last I checked, that was 2D animated.**

 **Pinkie: Maybe they're messing with you.**

 **X: I sure hope so, or I'd be worried about the audience's observation skills.**

 **Wade: Yeah…**

 **Pinkie: Hey, where's Alexis?**

 **Wade: Oh, son of a bitch.**

 **X: Not** _ **again**_ **.**


	126. Storm Warning

"More POWER!" Lex demanded.

Riptor growled and snarled, pulling the lever that was going to draw power from all non-essential (and a few essential) systems for his device.

"THEY SAID IT WAS IMPOSSIBLE! THEY SAID I WAS MAD TO TRY SUCH A THING!" Lex screeched maniacally.

 _*THWAP!*_

"The whole 'crazy' thing," Joker said more than asked, "That's _my_ bit. Don't. Steal. My. Bit."

"Right. Apologies." Lex calmed down, "Now, _Meta_! Insert the piece!"

The Meta nodded as he took out the piece of Buu that the others had collected from their last scrap with the villains. He then placed it on the platform, and backed off of the device.

"Nightmare, Tsung, Kahn… Do you have the energy?"

"Yes, we do." shang Tsung grumbled, "I still have no idea why you can't have Ganon provide the darkened energy for this though."

"As if I would let Ganon's incompetence hinder what we are about to do. Now, stand back."

 _*BZRRT!*_

* * *

"Do you feel something?"

Lucario suppressed a shiver down his spine, "Yes. It felt… _wrong_ somehow."

"UGH!"

Lucario and Ryu looked towards Spider-Man.

"Ugh… Spider-Sense is going _nuts_." He mentioned, grabbing his head, "I need some aspirin or something."

"You think that something bad is going to happen?"

Ryu shook his head, "Without a doubt."

.

.

.

"WHY DOES THE YOUTUBE VERSION HAVE A DEFORMED VERSION OF MY BABY SISTER WANTING TO FIGHT SOMEONE TO THE DEATH?"

"YANG! CALM DOWN! IT'S JUST A JOKE- PUT THAT SWORD AWAY!"

Ryu blinked.

"That was weird and out of nowhere."

"It almost feels as if it was just added because of some random coincidence that won't lead to anything."

"Please. That only happens in bad writing." Ryu waved off, "In fact, if this were a poorly-written sitcom or dramedy, there would be a poorly-timed cut to Renamon bemoaning that she didn't get to Digivolve or something."

* * *

"Ha ha ha ha…"

Lex cackled, "Now… Superman's cronies will be _finished_."

"That's great Lexxy, but you _do_ know that he's busy somewhere else, right?"

Lex blinked.

"Wait, what?"

"You... _seriously_ didn't know?"

"... Yeah." Lex looked _embarrassed._ Looking at his feet, "I mean, I've been trying to defeat that blasted Superman for years now. I guess I lost track of whether or not he was actually _here_."

"'Ey, don't feel bad Lex! I feel the same way about good ol' Batsy." Joker comforted, "Wait, is today a Thursday on a day that has the number four in it?"

" _Heh heh heh heh heh…"_

"Oh. Right. Your 'creation.'" Joker recalled, "You have fun with that."

"Maybe the ensuing chaos will make Superman come running back to save his pathetic comrades." Shao Kahn offered.

"Perhaps." Lex went up to the new figure, "Welcome to the Antagonist Hotel. Hope you survive the experience…" Lex held out his hand for a handshake.

" _Super Buu."_

* * *

 **X: Okay, first off, I was talking about** _ **Storm Hawks**_ **. How people thought i was talking about** _ **Steven Universe**_ **is BEYOND me, but whatever.**

 **Wade: What was the final score anyways?**

 **X:** _ **Storm Hawks,**_ **score of one.** _ **Steven Universe**_ **, score of three.** _ **RWBY**_ **, score of two-and -a-half -**

 **Pinkie: How did you get half a point?**

 **X: Thanks for the interruption, and the reason I'm counting it as half is because the guy** _ **wanted**_ **to say** _ **RWBY**_ **, but felt that it was too easy. So I decided to count it as half a point. Speaking of, someone might want to add "Go Mad From Revelation" to the tropes page. I'm done holding myself back on the craziness bell curve.**

 **Wade: Wait! That was YOU?**


	127. Someone's in the Kitchen with Hanzo

Of all the things Hanzo Hasashi has faced in his life, what he was about to face was possibly the most perilous.

This was going to be more brutal than the time he ended up in Flash's world and he faced down Batman, Wonder Woman, and Joker.

"Okay Scorp. Now remember what I said about guest stars, and what to do about them."

Hanzo was busy with his cooking show that he occasionally makes. But ratings were low, so he had to resort to having a guest chef on the show to revitalize the viewing audience.

Apparently, the audience didn't like the Thanksgiving special where he used his spear on a live turkey…

Damn FCC.

"I still don't see why it has to be _him_ of all people!"

"He's the only other master chef that this place has." Deadpool replied, "Unless you want to have fifteen hundred cupcakes, or know all thirteen different ways to make a chimichanga, this guy's all you have."

"What about the others outside of you and Miss Pie?" Hanzo asked.

"Cap can't handle fruits, and only knows enough basics to the point that he needs Blue Apron to eat anything, Stark has a bunch of chefs, and Batman only knows how to barbeque and how to make pasta."

"Why?"

"He learned from Alfred about the barbecuing thing to do an undercover job, and boiling water is literally something _anyone_ can do." Deadpool said, "Now it's time for our guest star to say 'hi.'"

Hanzo sighed, "Okay. Say 'hi' to the audience Kirby."

"Hhhiiiii!"

Yep. The pink puff was the guest star.

"Okay, for today, we are going to be making a request from… Really?"

Hanzo sighed, "Okay, alright. _Apparently_ ," He glared at the director, who was Deadpool, "The dish we are making today are chimichangas." He sighed, "What do you think, Kirby? How would _you_ make… something… like…" he trailed off.

 _*WHOOSH!*_

Yeah. Kirby was inhaling the contents of the fridge.

"This is going to be a _long_ day…" Hanzo ground out.

* * *

Pinkie was busy with something 'something else' was the B-Plot.

"Okay, Alexis. I know that you want to hang out with Carolina more, but you don't have to wait in her room planning a 'welcome back' party."

"Tweet chirp tweet!"

Pinkie sighed, "I _get_ the absurdity of _me_ of all ponies telling you that a party isn't necessary, but could you at _least_ have it _outside_ her room?"

"Chirp chirp chirp squawk!"

Pinkie gasped, "I will _not_ eat all the cupcakes! I'd share with the others!"

"Chirp tweet chirp." Alexis replied.

"Okay, in fairness, _that_ was to give exposition as to why they needed so much help in the apple farming thing. I just do what I'm directed to do."

"Chirp…"

Pinkie sighed, "Are we really doing this?"

"... Tweet."

"AUGH!"

* * *

"And _that_ was how to make a chimichanga by using Fire Kirby's hat as a stove." Hanzo sighed, "Now, if we can get a volunteer from the audience to try it out, we can-"

"BAM!" Deadpool teleported in, grabbed the food, and teleported to the table that was set up.

 _*NOM*_

"... How is he eating that through his mask?" Hanzo asked to nobody in particular.

Kirby shrugged as he floated up to the counter.

"Whatever. I need a drink." Hanzo muttered, "Where's my sake?"

Kirby turned towards the camera.

"Hhhii!"

* * *

 **X: Would people believe that I was inspired to do this by an offhand comment in another fanfiction?**

 **Wade: I doubt it. Which fanfic was it?**

 **X: One of those 'reaction' type of stories.** _ **RWBY Watches DEATH BATTLE**_ **\- the continuation.**

 **Wade: Continuation?**

 **X: Yeah. The original got taken down because of guidelines or whatever. Like how a bisexual gets called 'straight' or 'gay' because of whom they choose to date.**

 **Wade: Why bring that up?**

 **X: I think I'm Bi… Or Pan… I don't know, sexuality is confusing to me.**

 **Wade: Yeah, sexuality is always confusing… But did you just come out as questioning over a** _ **fanfiction?**_

 **X: I'M WEIRD,** _ **OKAY?**_


	128. Blatant filler chapter is filler

"Holy shit…"

"I know, right?"

As the screen faded to black, the others started talking about how impressive the fight was.

" _Seriously!_ That was badass!"

Many agreed. The matchup between Balrog and TJ was one of the best that have been seen yet.

"We're boned."

"Huh?"

Leonardo just looked at the upcoming combatant.

"Oh right…"

"Shredder."

"Wouldn't had Snake Eyes been a better choice or something?" Doomguy asked.

"Probably." Zelda offered, "But these guys typically do things based on appearance and powers rather than the actual personality and motives."

"Yeah…" Sonic mumbled.

"So who _is_ Silver Samurai anyways?"

"Harada? - I think I fought him on SNL once." Spider-Man mentioned, He was trying to fight Belushi for a ring… Or maybe it was Farley, I don't remember that night well." He scrachd the back of his head.

* * *

"Well this is bullshit."

"What makes you say that, Wade? - The research checks out." Dante pointed out.

"It's not that." Deadpool countered, "It's the fact that the author has some secret pet project that he's working on, and is basically making this chapter for the sake of filler, and to buy time for that stupid storyline of his."

Dante rolled his eyes, "Okay. Assuming that this 'author' _exists_ , what do you know about this 'storyline' that he's supposedly making?"

"No clue. The asshole won't even let me read it."

"So, what I'm hearing is that you're basically complaining about nothing." Dante deadpanned.

"No. Because whatever kind of story he's planning, it's big. He's not doing his usual 'write it as it comes along,' - He's actually planning it out WAY in advance."

"Isn't that a _good_ thing? - Planning out something in advance so it doesn't look like you've been winging it the entire time?"

"- For something serialized." Deadpool answered, "Seriously, have you ever heard of a successful serialized story that winged it from season to season?"

Dante thought for a moment.

"None that aren't heavily criticized."

"Exactly. Now we're stuck with some uncreative plotlines because the author is devoting more brainpower to that storyline of his." Deadpool cried out, "Damn, I hate filler."

* * *

 **X: Eff you, Wade. I'm doing filler until the story is ready.**

 **Wade: At least give me a HINT as to what's coming up.**

 **X: … Ever see…** **Hot Tub Time Machine** **?**

 **Pinkie: What does that have to do with anything?**

 **X: Oh. You'll see…**


	129. Cloud mods Fenrir in this filler chapter

**[MercWithMouth has entered** _ **DB Chat**_ **]**

 **MercWithMouth:** Okay, the writer has nothing better to do until he finishes his latest 'masterpiece' so what's everyone up to?

 **Rock Light:** Wade? Are you using actual punctuation? And what are you talking about with this whole 'fillet' thing?

 **MercWithMouth:** no. and i'm not using propper spellling either.

 **Rock Light:** The chat logs say otherwise.

 **MercWithMouth:** fuck this shit i'm out!

* * *

Wade shoved his computer away from him.

"Augh! This is going to get _so_ annoying!" He cried out, "That damn idiot is going to be losing viewers if he doesn't upload soon, and I can't have my popularity drop like this!"

"I have to think. What can I do to keep the audience interested?" Deadpool asked himself.

He paced around the room.

"Eh, maybe I'll write some fanfiction of my own." Deadpool then realized something, "Or maybe… I'll write some RPF stories."

"There's plenty of people here that I can write about…"

* * *

 _*SLAM!*_

"Okay, who did it?" Tifa demanded.

Everyone was a little scared of the bartender. She typically only got this angry when someone hurt one of her friends, and since there was no recent battle earlier, there shouldn't have been someone _that_ stupid to try and hurt someone she cared about around here.

"Did what?" Shovel Knight asked after a few minutes that felt more like hours.

"Who wrote this… this…"Tifa shuddered, "I can't even call it a _story!_ "

Everyone looked at each other,clearly confused.

"Who wrote this _smut fiction_ between me and Yang?" she demanded.

 _This_ got the attention of most of the males in the room (As well as some girls too).

"Uh, what?" Tony asked.

"I'm with him," Dante added, "What?"

"Someone here," Tifa glared, "Wrote a _smut_ fic about me and Yang. I want to know who did it."

"How do you know it was someone in here?" Spider-Man asked, not even turning up from his game of poker with Steve, Sol, TJ, and Sub-Zero.

"I had Raiden track the IP address, and the source of this filth came from _inside_ the hotel." Tifa growled, "Now. _Who. Did. It?_ "

"You read it. Why don't you try to figure out who did it from _that?_ " Sol suggested.

"I already _tried_. Whoever-"

"Technically, it's ' _whom_ ever' Lockhart." Beast pointed out, looking up from his book.

"Grammar… Asshole" Tifa muttered.

"Maybe we should read it to figure out who wrote it." Rogue sarcastically suggested.

"Dibs!"

 _*BLAM!*_

"That took all of three seconds." Spidey observed, "You're getting sloppy, Tifa."

Tifa stood for a moment, blinked, and looked at her fist.

"I'm getting Diana's lasso. I'll be back."

* * *

"And here's that story you asked for. Sorry it took so long, I lost the original copy and had to print out a new one."

"Thanks Cloud." The customer said, "This'll go _great_ next to my Dante X Ragna fic I got awhile ago!"

Cloud rolled his eyes, "Yeah yeah. Where's the part that you promised me?"

"Right here." The customer handed Cloud a thruster from his backpack that he replaced with the newly-acquired story, "You're the best! And Yang?"

The blonde that was standing behind Cloud looked up from her phone, "Hmm?"

"Here's to hoping you get that therapy and closure next volume!" the customer waved off, and left.

"Every once in awhile, I forget that your world doesn't use seasons, it uses 'volumes.'" Cloud offhandedly mentioned.

"Every once in awhile, I forget that I have repression issues because of losing my arm in a terrorist attack…" Yang sarcastically replied, "It's hard to remember that part."

"Right." Cloud said awkwardly, "Well, you can vent about that in therapy later. You wanna help me out here?"

"You know Tifa's going to kill you when she finds out that you've been writing smut about her and me for these parts to…" She trailed off, "What are you doing again?"

"Turning Fenrir into a flying motorbike."

"Why?"

"It's a flying motorbike Yang." Cloud replied, "It doesn't have to have a reason to exist, it just _does._ "

"And why do you want _my_ help?" Yang questioned.

"Because you managed to compress a shotgun-system into a pair of bracelets. I figure you can help me compress the stabilizer system so that I can have this act like a regular motorcycle when it's not flying."

Yang scoffed a bit, "You say that as if it's a challenge. What else can you give?"

"Don't tell Tifa what I've been doing, and you get second dibs after I'm done." Cloud offered.

"Deal!"

* * *

 **X: Flying motorcycles! Everyone wants one!**

 **Pinkie: Yeah! Woo hoo!**

 **Wade: That's great and all, you wanna read my fanfic?**

 **X: It's just that AU thing where Steve and Tony are a married couple, and Spidey's their kid. It's filled with spelling errors, and you inserted yourself as Spidey's Boyfriend because it's you.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet?**

 **X: As of right now, I'm in the middle of chapter 7.**


	130. Final Filler

"Hey, Sub!"

Kuai Liang looked from his drink and saw Zero, "Yes, what is it?"

I was just wondering, what were some of your robot buddies like? I know you had some." Zero asked in his usual tone.

"Technically they were _cyborgs._ " The cryomancer clarified, "Why the sudden interest?"

"I was just wondering if any of them were guys like you." Zero clarified, "Y'know, a good guy."

"There were two that stood out." Sub-Zero answered, "One of them was Smoke. But, due to Rayden's alteration to the timeline, he was not cyberized and was instead killed as his human form." Kuai Liang held a moment of silence for his fallen friend.

"The other was Cyrax."

"What was _he_ like?"

Zero and Kuai Liang turned to see the original Mega Man, his eyes widened in a way that implied genuine curiosity.

"Hey there, OG." Zero 'ruffled' Mega Man's head affectionately, "How long have you been there?"

"Not long." Mega Man replied, "I was just wondering if you had any stories of the version of me that _you_ know. The uh…"

"The 'X' version." Zero finished, "I'll tell you later after subby here finishes up his story about his Cyber-Ninja buddies."

"'Buddies' is a strong word." Sub-Zero clarified, "Cyrax was more of an acquaintance. Smoke was more of a friend."

"But we aren't talking about Smoke anymore." Rock pointed out.

"Yeah, we're talking about the other guy." Zero finished.

"Right. Well, Cyrax was one of the others who opposed cyberization." Sub-Zero said as if he was telling a story to young minds who wanted to hear stories of heroics.

"He tried to talk sense into Sektor, whom I am aware that some people here are already acquainted with, but failed."

"Right. I remember hearing about that." Mega Man recalled.

"Right, he refused to kill Johnny Cage, as an act of mercy- Or as a means to 'repay' Shang Tsung for ordering Sheeva and Baraka to try to kill him." Kuai recalled, "I got that information from Smoke, so I may not have all the details."

"Think it was that." Batman said, entering the room, "I'd have to extract the information from the databanks that we got from a scuffle that Raiden had with him a few weeks ago." he sat down and poured himself a drink.

"Thought you didn't like alcohol." Mega Man wondered, "Wouldn't it mess with your senses or something?"

"Gotta build up a tolerance so that Bruce Wayne can hold his liquor in public." Batman replied, "You keep telling your story." he said to his counterpart.

"Right. Anyways, Cyrax was turned into a Cyborg for his troubles, and was sent to try to attack me and several of my allies but was unsuccessful."

"What happened after… y'know?" Zero tried to dance around the touchy subject of Sub-Zero being Cyberized, and being then turned back to human form.

"There was a fight between me and the clan I had made, and the one that Sektor and he had made. I had used a virus to free Cyrax, and he… gave his life so that _I_ could restart the Lin Kuei."

"Sorry to hear that." Zero comforted.

"Last cyber Lin Kuei I saw was my old body that was in the Special Forces holding facility. I think they are trying to reprogram it to do something." Sub-Zero finished.

"I think it's called the _Tekunin_ _Initiative_ or something." Batman replied, slowly drinking his alcohol, "They want an army of cybernetic soldiers to do things too dangerous for others."

"Heh," Zero chuckled, "Selfless reasoning, but I'm willing to bet that it backfires on them."

 _*ALERT! ALERT!*_

"Great, what now?"

* * *

"Alright guys, we have a mission to complete out there. Word has it that the villains have some kind of doomsday device that threatens to put the city in jeopardy." Cap stated, "Everyone has their objective, and knows what they're getting into. Word has it that they've unleashed Doomsday to run interference. So, a larger part of us will try to fight him off with Kirby. The rest of you have to find that device, and stop it."

"Right." Iron Man said, "Luckily, the bad guys were at least smart enough to put a power inhibitor on Doomsday so that they could control him, but we still have to be careful."

"Alright everyone," Cap stated, "Let's _move out!_ "

* * *

 **X: Prepare for the storyline that I've hyped up for SUCH a long time. Hope you enjoy it.**

 **Wade: You know what's going to happen, right?**

 **X: Dude, I have like, 75% of it done as of me writing this chapter. I'll probably have 95% of it finished by the time I post this.**

 **Pinkie: Don't rush yourself though. Take your time, and keep up your filler.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet.**


	131. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 1

" _Ugh, my head…"_

Mewtwo was stumbling around a facility of some sort, trying to regain his bearings. Last thing he remembered, he was trying to get to stop some kind of device that Luthor had made to bolster the number of bad guys at the villain hotel.

As for what that device was, Mewtwo was drawing a blank.

" _What the hell happened?"_

Mew could barely stand, whatever hit him was powerful, at least enough that he reached into his backpack and pulled out a few Sitrus Berries.

 _*crunch*_

" _That feels better."_ he thought to himself, " _Now, what is going on?"_

Mew took a look at his communication device and found that he had no signal.

" _Better get outside. Perhaps the reception will be better out there."_

Mewtwo made his way to the door when he heard a screeching noise from outside.

It was getting closer.

 _*CRASH!*_

A dark being crashed through the door, its body resembling that of Freeza's third form, as he recalled Vegeta's description.

" _What the-"_

"Incoming!" Mewtwo heard a girl's voice call out, and the being was incinerated in a flash of fire.

" _What the hell-"_

A strange girl arrived on what appeared to be… a _flying motorcycle?_

" _Who are you?"_

The girl looked confused, "I'm Piper. Don't you remember?"

Mewtwo shook his head, " _No. I don't remember much right now."_

"I'll fill you in on the way back to base."

" _The hotel?"_

Piper let out a hollow laugh, "It hasn't been called _that_ in a while. No. I'm talking about Starbase MK V."

Mewtwo sighed, " _I'm almost afraid to ask what happened to MKs I to IV."_

"The first one- The original hotel was torn apart and turned into Aku's throne." Piper began, "It was disheartening to see our home go down like that. The second one was lost bringing down Braintron's ship." She choked up a bit, "Everyone lost a little something that was special to them. lost-"

" _You don't have to remember it if it hurts that much."_ Mewtwo offered.

"Thanks… The third one was lost trying to contain Doomsday. Cyrax, Ken, Glacius, and Captain Marvel all tried to hold him off while Lex-"

" _Luthor? Why would_ he _help? Doesn't he hate us for associating with Superman?"_

"If Superman had actually _fought_ , then yeah. But without him around, I guess he had no reason to hate us." Piper explained, "Doomsday was trapped behind a kinetic energy barrier - _two_ actually. One to keep Doomsday from getting out, and another to keep him from destroying the containment field."

Piper shuddered for a moment. "According to reports, Doomsday incinerated Glacius' inner body to ash. Cyrax had his entire body compacted and then blown to bits by his own bombs, Carol had her body slammed between two concrete walls leaving only a bloody stain…" She started to cry a bit

Mewtwo shuddered. He could also sense a lot of sadness from this girl, " _And what of Ken and Lex?"_

"Ken got off easy. He just got stuffed into the ground for the worms after Doomsday turned his head into paste." Piper shook away tears, "But Lex… Lex got the worst of it. The camera drones we sent out… Lex was _eaten alive_."

" _But… Doomsday doesn't_ need _to eat…"_ Mewtwo pointed out.

"He did it just to torture Lex." Piper wiped the hot tears from her face. Some were stinging the small cuts that were on her cheeks.

The Helicopter-Motorcycle hybrid flew above the city, or what was left of it.

Blackened clouds covered the skyline. Had it not been for Piper's clock, Mewtwo wouldn't had been able to figure out if it was night or day. Small rays of sunlight were able to get through, but even then, the streetlights were still on to illuminate the streets.

" _All of this… this used to be Net City?"_ Mewtwo asked, " _I don't… What about the other bases?"_ he asked, trying to change the subject.

"MK 4 was lost to us when Guts, Scorpion, Etrigan, and Hellboy used it to finally kill Dormammu and stop Cell's ressurection." Piper answered in a shaky voice.

Mewtwo couldn't process what was said. " _What the hell happened?"_

"MK II was used to pin Braintron's ship to the ground."

" _I take it that this 'Braintron' is some sort of combination of two other combatants?"_

Piper nodded, "After winning, Ultron - or Brainiac, I don't remember which off the top of my head, assimilated the other's body. The resulting fusion made Braintron. A being of pure logic and hatred for all who oppose him." She shuddered.

Mewtwo could see a crashed ship that resembled a skull in the distance. One that had what appeared to be a spire sticking into it.

In the southeast, a large dome of energy was seen. Every so often, a ripple of energy was seen, as if there was someone on the inside trying to break out.

"MK III was used to stop Thanoseid - The fused form of Darkseid and Thanos, from using his Boom Tube technology to summon reinforcements like their genetically-created Doombringers."

" _Doom-Bringers?"_ Mewtwo asked, " _That sounds like a stupid name."_

"It's what Jaune called them, and the name kinda stuck. Nobody wanted to put in the effort of thinking of a new one while we were fighting them off." Piper shrugged, "The kid tried flirting with me. I'd rather go on a romantic date with Cyclonis that would end in us cuddling on a couch watching Netflix than have to deal with him."

" _Oddly specific. What'd he do?"_

"According to Deadpool, he complained about losing people in front of two orphans who saw their hometown get destroyed. Jaune _then_ countered that he didn't know they were orphans when he said that, at which point Wade decided to show a clip of one of them saying that she and her partner had no parents." Piper deadpanned.

" _Doesn't change the fact that you openly said that you'd want to cuddle with a dictator than date some scrawny kid."_ Mewtwo pointed out.

Piper chuckled a bit, "Yeah. I guess so." She sighed, "Any moment of lightheartedness is welcome at the moment though."

West of the dome that Mewtwo deduced was what was keeping Doomsday trapped was what looked like an abandoned building, with more of those creatures dragging strange humanoids back to it. Almost as if they were bringing kills back to a pack of hungry wolves.

"It's worse than the Wastelands." Piper muttered.

" _The what?"_

"Lava-filled deathtrap. Also number one on my friend's list of the dangers of my- I already told you this. What's up with you Mew?"

" _I don't remember much… I barely remember what I had for dinner last night."_ The psychic replied… " _I think it was the Z-Sashimi."_

"We… don't have that back at the base. Are you alright?"

" _I think so… Maybe I should get some medical help or something when we get back."_

Mewtwo looked towards the north. He saw a spire surrounded by darkened clouds and emitting an evil energy.

The radio took Mewtwo out of his thoughts, "This is Captain America, calling in for check-up. What are you carrying, Piper?"

"This is Piper. I found Mewtwo after his recon mission went awry. There shouldn't be anything on the Heli-Scooter other than us."

"Good to know. Mewtwo, are you okay?"

" _Just some memory lapses. I don't have a good feeling though."_

"Hmm, get to the medical bay. We'll have Yuna and Rosalina take a look after you."

* * *

"As far as I can tell, he's fine. Aside from those things he keeps mumbling to himself about that never happened."

"You mean no concussion or anything?" Blake asked, "Yuna, are you sure? Perhaps there was some kind of mind magic that he was hit with."

"I checked for that." the Summoner responded, "As far as I can tell, his mind hasn't been altered in any way. Through physical injury, or supernatural."

"So, aside from his amnesia, he's basically fine." Slade pointedly said.

" _Why is he here again? I thought he was a bad guy."_

"Your memory is worse than Logan's. I wish we had another psychic to help with your memories every once in awhile." Nightcrawler mentioned in his accent.

"That _would_ help from time to time." Yuna agreed.

" _Time… Wait! I remembered something! Something about 'time'…"_ Mewtwo realized, " _Ugh, I_ can't _remember what it was though."_

"I think I know." Deadpool said, walking into the room, "It means that you've travelled through time and space."

* * *

 **X: Check out my Deviantart page for information on who fought in this timeline, who won, who lost, why, and what the heck happened.**

 **X: Right… there's no Wade, Pinkie, or Alexis in this timeline. I don't have anyone to banter with… Well this sucks.**

 **X: Expositional chapter. But I like to build a world straight away.**


	132. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 2

"Let me break it down for you," Deadpool explained as he started drawing on the whiteboard.

" _I've never seen Deadpool- or at least,_ my _Deadpool- to be so…"_

"Serious?"

" _Focussed. I was going to say_ focussed." Mewtwo replied to Piper.

"Most people tend to think of time as like a river," Deadpool went on, "Each time something different happens, the river branches out. But now let's say that time is more like several streams all parallel to each other." Wade said as he flipped the whiteboard to start a new example.

Mewtwo's eye was wandering around the large 'common room' of the base for a bit while Deadpool fumbled with his marker. He saw that a lot of them were sporting casts, and bandages. Without a steady supply of Senzu Beans or any other healing technology, the phantom pains and lasting injuries were quite a nuisance. Those with healing factors like Nova or healing magic like Yuna were tasked with keeping others alive until the were brought back up to full with what little they had.

"Time is hard to alter without damaging the other rivers." Wade's explanation brought Mewtwo out of his thoughts, "Imagine trying to alter the flow of one river, without breaking one of the others."

Despite his intellect, Mewtwo couldn't think of one outside of building a dam.

"Sure, you can make a dam, but that would cause some of the water to spillover into the other rivers. If time can't move in one line, it'll move in another."

" _Question!"_

"Yeah, Mew?" Deadpool asked, irritated by the interruption.

" _Isn't there an easier way for you to describe this to make it easier to understand?"_

Deadpool sighed. "Fine. I had a really elaborate explanation for this, but whatever."

" _Just simplify it."_ Mewtwo offered.

"Okay, this universe, we will call 'Universe 1.' The one that is _technically_ the original will be 'Universe A' - "

"' _Universe A'?"_

"That way we don't cause a crazier version of us to try and kill us for giving them a lesser universe designation." Deadpool waved off. "Back to business, _something_ happened in Universe A that caused _this_ to happen. As for what, we don't know, but it came after Vegeta's fight with Shadow."

" _How so?"_

"That was around the time that one of the hosts' computers crashed and lost all of the data on everything after that fight." Mega Man X said, interjecting into the conversation.

" _But, how would something that happened in_ this _universe cause something to happen in_ another _universe?"_

"Weren't you paying attention?" Piper asked, "He just said that if something big happens in one universe, then that could affect the other universes as well."

"If there was an explosion, the resulting blast could have caused a ripple effect that would make it so that things earlier in time would be affected." Deadpool mused.

" _Can someone explain this to me in simpler terms? I'm not Dialga or Celebi here."_

"Look, as soon as we can figure out what went wrong in this timeline, we'll have a plan of how to fix it." Deadpool explained, "Until then, get yourself reacquainted with the others."

" _I was never acquainted to begin with."_

" _You_ you, maybe. But _other_ you was friends with a lot of these guys. Best to familiarize yourself with them."

" _May as well."_

"And leave your comms device here. Maybe the data from _that_ can help us figure out what happened."

* * *

"Uughh…"

As anyone could tell you, war was an absolute hellish nightmare that nobody should have to go through.

Medics were being stretched thin. Anyone who _could_ fight, was on patrol to get supplies. All who could help heal others, were exhausted.

Vegeta, the prince of all Saiyans, was getting debris that had lodged themselves inside removed by Kitty Pryde.

Guts was getting his arm set into a cast by a guy in a wingsuit - _Falcon._ That was his name.

Mewtwo also looked around and saw Optimus Prime receiving repairs from Iron Man and Zero.

"I have to go help with Prime's repairs." X said, walking off to lend a hand with the Autobot.

 _Suffering._ Everywhere was _suffering._

"How are you feeling, big guy?"

Optimus did the Cybertronian equivalent of a sigh, "Without the Matrix, all hope is lost."

Tony sighed, "Again with the Matrix being lost along with all hope. Y'know what Cap would do if he lost his shield? - He'd keep fighting. Even _if_ his opponent was using it."

" _What are they talking about?"_ Mewtwo turned to a guy in armor who looked like Carolina… _Tucker_. That was his name.

"Prime lost his Matrix of whatever, and he went all pessimistic. Dude is _such_ a downer." Tucker groaned, "At least he's not as much as a whiny little scrawny blond kid I had to fight."

" _I can imagine. Back in_ my _timeline, Yang would tell stories of how she would mess with him by encouraging his idiotic masculine behavior."_

"Heh, I can imagine." Tucker chuckled, "I mean, _I_ back down when a chick says 'no.' _that_ dude thinks it means 'try again later.'"

" _I can imagine what stupid thing he'd do to tick people off though."_

* * *

"Wow. _This_ Mewtwo is lucky. _Mario vs. Sonic_ was fight thirteen, they had Peach fight Zelda, and there was even _two_ fights where Goku fought Superman."

Pinkie took a look at the monitor, "Hmm, Cloud won't be happy when he finds out that Batman couldn't beat Spider-Man."

"We all know how much of a Bat-fan he is." Deadpool remarked.

"Huh. They had Fulgore fight Sektor? - Why?"

"Should've been Cyrax." Wade replied, "Elder Gods rest his soul."

"They had you fight Deathstroke before fighting _me?_ " Pinkie asked, "Your healing factor makes you broken for this scenario."

"Yeah well-" Something caught Wade's attention, "That's weird."

"What's up?"

"There's a footnote under… _Toph vs. Gaara_?"

"Well, scroll down. Let's figure it out…"

Right there. In front of them, was a few simple words.

 _Rematch yields opposite result._

"They caved."

"Well," Wade trailed off, "At least we know what the hell happened."

"Now we just have to figure out what happened _after_ it."

"Let's get everyone in here."

* * *

" _So, have we figured out what happened?"_

"Yep. Apparently, there was a rematch in Universe A caused a split in the timeline. What we need to do, is to get into that universe, and stop that rematch from happening."

" _How are we going to do that?"_ Mewtwo asked.

"You ever see _Justice League: Flashpoint Paradox_ _?_ "

" _No."_

Deadpool faltered a bit at finding out that Mewtwo hadn't seen one of DC animated productions' best films, and went to recover.

" _Days of Future Past_?"

" _No."_

" _Back to the Future_?"

" _No."_

" _Terminator: Genisys_?"

" _No."_

" _Meet the Robinsons_?"

" _No."_

Deadpool had all but given up. But… there was _one_ movie that he didn't mention yet…

Deadpool sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose, and said, " _Hot Tub Time Machine_?"

" _Oh yeah."_

"Goddammit."

" _What's wrong with_ _Hot Tub Time Machine_ _?"_

"Nothing, it's just a stupid movie." Wade replied, "Back to business, we have to correct the timestream before we lose the city. It's the only line of defense against the chaos out there," Wade gestured to the window, "And the rest of the net."

" _Great."_ Mewtwo sarcastically replied, " _No pressure or anything."_

* * *

"We - _uurp_ \- modified Lavender-Head's time machine and my portal gun to basically let Shadowcat here send you to another dimension and time."

Kitty nodded, "Yep. All we need are a few more supplies and we'll have everything up and running."

Mewtwo nodded.

"What do we need?"

"Like any video game, we need three items." Silver replied, "That's the good news."

" _I take it that there will be bad news as well."_ Mewtwo observed.

"It shouldn't take a psychic to know that." Rick Sanchez pointed out, "One of the items that we need is in sector 18-75. Which, as we all know, is-"

"Doomsday's territory." Deadpool finished, "What do we need from there?"

"Lex's suit had a specialized power source that can help make sure that we can generate enough power without having to divert energy from the outer shields or our floatation device." Shadowcat answered.

"Alright." Deadpool nodded, "What are the other things?"

"There's an artifact in Aku's palace. We get _that_ , we can get a better fix on the timeline that we're aiming for."

"So, send in some of our ninjas for that one. And the last thing?"

"Braintron's ship." Silver mentioned, "The time machine that Mewtwo came back on has a certain temporal energy signature. We think Braintron is trying to use the tech to repair his ship. If he pulls that off, he can get here, and fight us. Floating base to warship."

"So, we should send some of our stronger teleporters there to get it out as soon as possible." Pinkie concluded, "I guess that we have our regulars getting supplies and using guerrilla tactics to keep the mooks disorganized?" Deadpool nodded at her question.

"Alright. We have our objectives, let's try and get those items."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in an unknown location…_

"Hmm, so the fools really think they can stop my plan? Ha ha ha… Well, let's see what a bit of dark magic has to say about that…"

* * *

Piper was with Shadow, Silver, Zero, Goten, young Trunks, and Danny Phantom. Her team were assigned to get the power device from Lex's suit

"Okay, we all know the plan?"

Shadow rolled his eyes, "Yes we know the plan. This isn't some television show where we need to explain the plan to everyone so that the audience knows what's going on."

"I never really got that," Zero replied, "I mean, from a storytelling standpoint it helps to inform the audience, but from the perspective of the characters, it makes no sense. They should _know_ what the plan is, but it's just explained as if nobody was paying attention."

"Are we sure? Because we can go over it to make sure everyone's on-board." Piper offered.

"Pretty sure." Danny said, "I mean, it's a simple plan. We don't need to go over it."

"Alright then." Piper shrugged, "Just checking to make sure that everyone was paying attention."

.

.

.

"Uh, we actually weren't paying attention." Trunks said.

"The moment you opened your mouth, I knew we were going to have to explain it." Shadow sighed.

"The plan is simple," Zero said, "We go in, we grab the power generator, and we get out before Doomsday can get to us."

"And if he _does_ try to get to us, we have a guy who can turn intangible, two guys who can stop time, and my last Oblivion Crystal to hold him off." Piper added.

"Okay. Seems simple enough."

Silver grumbled, "Well, plans never survive first encounters with the enemy."

* * *

Hanzo, Kuai Liang, Sakura, Black Cat, Catwoman, and Mai Shiranui were sneaking around Aku's palace.

"We all know what we're looking for, right?" Sub-Zero asked in a hushed tone.

Catwoman nodded, "We need some kind of amulet to grab, and get the hell out of here before that so-called 'master of darkness' notices anything."

"I'm channeling my probability manipulation to everyone that _isn't_ us." Felicia mentioned, "It would take a lot of skill on their part to find us."

"Considering they're mindless drones, I'd say we should be good." Mai mentioned.

"Hold on." Hanzo motioned them to quiet down as they saw a few drones pass by.

Among them was a girl. One that some of them have become rather acquainted with. Her veins being shrouded in black. Her head turned in a way that sounded like it was an exposed muscle being released from a rigor mortis.

The drones stopped, and looked towards her.

She waved them down with her hollow and broken eyes, "It was nothing." She said in a hoarse tone, "Keep moving."

The drones and girl passed. Letting the current ninjas breathe a small sigh of relief.

"Let's just grab the thing and get out." Selena grumbled, "This place gives me the creeps. And _I've_ been to _both_ of Batman's caves."

"I thought he only had one cave?" Mai asked, "What are you- oh…" She shuddered at the thought while Selina smirked.

* * *

 _*BAMF!*_

Nightcrawler, Tucker, Falcon, Iron Man, and Raven all appeared on Braintron's ship. Those not holding onto Kurt were transported by Raven's magic.

"Quick! _Hide!_ "

Nightcrawler jumped to the ceiling, while Raven shrouded the others in her magical shadows.

The others waited for the drones to pass before trekking the next item on their list.

"Damn, we should have gotten Black Cat or Catwoman here to help out." Tucker grumbled.

"So you can flirt with them, or so that they could snatch that thing that we need?" Falcon quipped.

"Bit of both, really. I heard that they were up to a threesome."

"Foursome, actually." Surfer corrected, "Black Cat wants Spider-Man in on the whole thing."

"What does that kid have that I don't?" Iron Man grumbled.

"The ability to hold a non-destructive job?" Raven offered.

"Being able to surpass chemists while in high school?" Falcon asked.

"Crazy things that can be done with those webs?"

Tucker looked around, "What? - I can't have weird thoughts from time to time? - I bagged Grif's sister and had an alien baby." He took out a picture of his son's high school basketball team, "I'm winning this. That way he won't have to worry about dealing with the bullshit that goes on in this damn world."

"You'll see him soon enough." Surfer comforted, "But for now, we need to ensure that _this_ world doesn't share the same fate as any other. And to do that, we need to keep Braintron from getting his ship into the air."

"Right." Tucker sighed, "Let's get going."

* * *

 **X: Indeed,** _ **let's.**_ **Right guys?**

 **X as Wade: Hoo! Wee! Aren't you a load of crap?**

 **X as Pinkie: That's unnecessarily mean, Wade!**

 **X as Wade: Don't care. I'm Deadpool!**

 **X: Ahh… It's good to be among people you care about. Right Alexis?**

 **X as Alexis: Tweet chirp tweet!**


	133. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 3

Ah, Net City. A place full of wonder, potential new friends, great new sights, and home of some of media's powerful beings.

 _*VROOM!*_

Just, y'know. If you were in a universe or timeline that _wasn't_ a setting right out of _Flashpoint_ meets _Days of Future Past_.

A group of heroes were riding on top of a pickup truck carrying supplies, fending off Xenomorphs, Tarkatans, Joker Henchmen, Red Skull Henchmen

Green Arrow took a shot at a Xenomorph, "Ugh! Ugly motherfu- _oof!_ "

Blake shot at the Xenomorph that had pinned Olivier down, "Careful. We're just here to disrupt Red Skull's supplyline to getting more ammunition for his troops."

Hawkeye aimed and shot a putty arrow at a Red Skull soldier, "Ugh, _seriously!_ The guy's a freaking _Genocidal maniac_ who's proud of _being_ a Genocidal Maniac and even freaked _OTHER_ genocidal maniacs out. Why would anyone with a decent moral compass follow him?"

"Some people just feel like they're losing out in the long run, so they side with the first person who promises them power over the ones they feel threatened by." Blake answered.

"Doesn't change the fact that they sacrificed their morality and credibility to no longer feel threatened." Cheetara countered, using her staff to impale some Tarkatans and send them flying to some of Joker's henchmen.

"At least Joker doesn't discriminate." Green Arrow noted as he saw that the henchman was a Lin Kuei member, "Red Skull only accepts white dudes as henchmen. Heard he shot a Tarkatan for being 'inhuman scum.'"

"Only an idiot would say that a guy with arm blades is useless because they're 'impure.'" Master Chief said as he took down some more Xenomorphs with his sniper, "Seriously. The Marines sided with the Covenant for a while to beat a common threat after we made peace."

"Why did people side with Skull, again?" Spawn asked, shooting one of Hydra soldiers through the head.

"Maybe they felt threatened by people who follow the 'cornered cat' mentality, pardon the expression." Chief muttered.

"Adam threatened any deserters with death. Maybe Skull did the same." Blake mentioned, "Aside from that, we have bigger things to worry about."

Cheetara nodded, "Hawkgirl, what's the status of the barricade?"

" _Lanterns are having difficulties to put it lightly. Apparently, some Facehuggers got to some Doombringers, and are giving them some trouble. Can our archers do something about it?"_

"Get us in range, and we have some arrows for the situation." Green Arrow responded.

"Step on it, Rock!" Blake called out, "We have fliers incoming!"

"You heard her!" Dinah called out, "Put the pedal to the mettle!"

"Uh oh…" Green Arrow realized.

"Ollie? What's going on?" Canary asked.

 _*BOOM!*_

Mega Man looked in his rearview mirror and his eyes widened, "Crap! Doombringers. We have only a few miles to go until we get in range of the barricade, think we can handle it?"

"It's either the Doombringers or the barricade. We don't have enough arrows for both of them."

"For the love of-" Dinah unbuckled her seatbelt and opened the door.

"What are you doing?"

"I'm going to sing a few show tunes for these things." Black Canary answered. She maneuvered her way to the top of the truck, kicking some Hydra Henchmen along the way.

"Dinah? What are you-"

"Might want to cover your ears."

The others took the cue and held their hands over their ears. Master Chief simply turned off the audio input on his helmet. In Blake's case, she had covered her cat ears herself, and Master Chief took the courtesy of covering her human ears.

" _*SCREETCH!*"_

Dinah's Canary cry knocked all of the airborne opponents out of the sky, and those that were on the ground wound up sprawled on the ground.

" _*cough cough!*"_

"Dinah!" Oliver rushed over to his wife's side, "You okay?"

"Yeah." She replied, "I'll just need some water later. _*cough!*_ "

"We're closing in on the barricade! Hawkeye! Arrow! Get ready!" Mega Man called out.

"Think you can make that shot?" Hawkeye asked.

"These old bones haven't failed me yet." Arrow quipped back.

"Then let's do it."

" _BILLION ARROW BOMBING BARRAGE!"_

Hawkeye's Pym Particle arrow flew first, effectively taking down or incapacitating any Doombringer Xenomorph that was there.

Green Arrow's shot came next; he fired his megaton arrow to cause some damage.

Hawkeye had already fired his 30-Megaton bomb arrow when GA's arrow had detonated. The resulting explosion caused the barricade to turn to rubble.

"One more shot." Green Arrow muttered, firing his Tornado Arrow to clear the debris and make a clear pathway.

"Lantern Team! You guys alright?" Master Chief asked via the comms.

" _Doing alright. Just need to get back to base for a recharge."_

"See you there, Indigo." Chief answered, looking at the horizon, "Chief out."

* * *

"These drones of Braintron are nothing more than mindless beasts, now my bloodlust shall _feast!_ " Etrigan the Demon tore apart a few Doombringers with his claws.

Hellboy grunted as he punched a hole through another drone, "I still don't know why that robotic asshole wants this area so much. All it's filled with are brain-dead humans that are just Xenomorph chow, and potential cannon fodder for Joker and Red Skull."

"GRAHH!" Guts cleaved through several drones, "Less of these bastards, the better."

"The Black Knight of the Hawk has a point here. Though I'd simply settle for getting Jason out of my ear." Etrigan replied.

"That was a little forced."

"You try thinking of rhymes that others would want to hear. For the love of Merlin, I'm not Shakespeare."

" _We got word of your need for a substitute. We're sending in Iron Man's Iron Legion."_

"So they finally finished charging." Hellboy grunted, "Took long enough."

" _Get back to base soldiers. We need to get our 'master plan' as Wade puts it figured out."_

* * *

 _A few hours later…_

"So, it wasn't too much trouble?"

Piper shook her head, "Nope. The guy wasn't seen that much."

"Weird. Nothing?"

"Not even a roar of anger or anything. Like," Piper trailed off, "He just _disappeared._ "

"Here's that kryptonite power cell Rick needed." Zero said, handing Wade the device.

Wade rubbed his chin, "That's never a good sign. What about you guys?"

Selena shrugged. "A close call from… _Her_ … but nothing other than that." she shuddered.

"Here's your Time Portal Fragment. Why that monster had it in the first place is _beyond_ me, but regardless, it should help to keep any of this from happening." Hanzo said, handing the relic to Deadpool.

"He probably had it to torture Jack with." Wade figured, "Like, tell him that if he can reassemble a time portal, he could return to the past."

"That's quite the elaborate way to try to get vengeance." Hanzo muttered, "And _I_ should know. vengeance was my entire drive for a while."

"At least you got your head together." Raven said, entering the room.

"You got the device?"

"Sorta…" Iron Man said, "Braintron got enough parts to repair his ship, but we managed to get some scrap parts. Here's hoping that it's enough to lock onto that timeline that Rick keeps blabbing on about."

"It better be enough. We're going to have a full-on war between us and Brain Troll if we can't get that machine up and running."

"We also got another souvenir to give us an edge to beat the bad guys back with." Tucker mentioned.

"What? The matrix of Leadership?"

"How'd you guess?" Kurt asked, disappointed that the surprise had been ruined.

"The fact that Braintron's drones are blasting at our shields." Wade pointed out.

 _*BOOM!*_

"Yeah, it's not just Braintron and his drones." Nova rushed in, "It's _everyone._ "

* * *

The view was something out of an action film. Just replace all the heroes with various villains and monsters all converging on the hole-in-the-wall base that the heroes set up as a small resistance base.

"ATTENTION LESSER BEINGS!" Braintron's legion-like voice echoed, "YOU HAVE ONE OF YOUR EARTH HOURS TO RETURN WHAT WAS STOLEN FROM ME IN EXCHANGE FOR A SWIFT AND PAINLESS DEATH; OR YOU CAN RESIST AND BE MET WITH YOUR _PAINFUL_ DESTRUCTION." Braintron appeared in the front of the base, "Please. _Resist._ "

* * *

"Why are they working together? They shouldn't be working together!"

Everyone was in a panic. Nobody could remain calm. "We're under attack!" Tails cried out.

"I had plans for if two or three were to team up, but none for all of them at once!" Piper cried out.

"Everyone! CALM DOWN!" Deadpool called out, "I _can't_ believe _**I'M**_ the voice of reason here."

 _*BOOM!*_

Everyone fell over in a panic.

"Ah shit…"

A dark shadow enveloped the sights of the people living in Starbase Mk V.

"…Aku."

"Now, foolish heroes. You shall all kneel before my might, and you will be killed."

"Don't you mean ' _or_ you will be killed'?" Jaune asked unhelpfully.

" _NO."_ Aku's voice bellowed, the shockwave knocking those unprepared over again.

"You _had_ to ask." Sonya glared.

"We don't have enough time." Deadpool stated, "Rick, what our ETA on that dimensional time machine?"

"We have everything almost set up. We just _*uurp*_ need to sync up everything and send Clone Boy back and stop all this from going to shit. Give us five minutes"

"You have three." Guts grunted. He picked up his sword, and started towards the door.

"Where the hell do you think you're going?"

"Like _hell_ I'm goin' out like a coward." Guts growled, "If I'm going to die, I'm going to die the way _I_ want to go out."

"You'll _die_ out there."

Guts was silent for a moment, "You can't stop me. I'm killing that four-eyed demon."

"Then at least let people _help_." Raven requested, "Trigon is _my_ father. I should have a hand in his demise."

"Like hell I'm letting you go in without _me._ " Hellboy said, "Count me in."

"Same here." Ghost Rider added.

"I'd like to see that guy catch me." Rainbow Dash boasted, "Don't leave me out of it. I'm basically a magical relic anyways"

"If one of my subjects is going, then it is my duty to protect them." Celestia stood up, "I shall also accompany you."

"Trigon _must_ be stopped." Optimus said, hope and determination back in his voice, "No matter the cost."

"I got nothing better to do…" Spawn shrugged.

"May as well show my faith by fighting a demon." Kurt shrugged.

Deadpool waited a moment, "Oh. Is that it? Is everyone who stood up going after that bastard?" He asked, "No offense Raven."

Raven chuckled a bit, "I would have thought that you'd call him worse. But I believe that this may be it."

Deadpool sighed, "None of us are going to convince you that this is all suicide and that you shouldn't do it, are we?"

"No." None of the people who decided to stand up to Trigon hesitated when they all replied.

Wade looked out the window. There was still some time to hold the line. Perhaps there could be some light that shined in this world.

"Okay." He turned to the others.

"What?" Jaune asked, "Are you _seriously_ going to tell us that we need to go out there? - I already lost _enough_ people in my life, thank you very much."

"Then you aren't cut out for the real world, kid." Frank said, " _I_ lost my wife and children, and I still go out to keep the city clean of criminal scum every day. But you?" He gestured to the swordsman, "You only lost someone you barely paid attention to. That was your _only_ personal loss. Everyone else here lost more than you, more than once, and we still go out there to fight."

Jaune was at a loss for words.

"So make your decision. Live and hide, or fight and die."

"Your girlfriend chose the second option. But considering that you couldn't be bothered to even _try_ to save one of your other friends after bemoaning losing everything earlier, I guess it's no surprise that you can't be bothered to try when it's the whole world at stake." Deadpool sneered.

Jaune sighed, "Fine. I'll go."

"Such fate is fickle and crude, you should probably change your attitude." Jason Blood muttered, "Heh, Etrigan must be rubbing off on me more than ever."

"That demon is indeed clever." Pinkie added.

* * *

 **X: So, y'know how I said that there was a list of alternate timeline battles? Well, there's also a Q &A segment that might answer some of your questions as well. In the meantime, this is where we get ready for the climax… 's setup.**


	134. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 4

"Alright Mewtwo. This thing will let Kitty here send you back in time through dimensions, so you can complete your mission." Piper summarized, "Can you repeat what the plan is, just to make sure that we don't have to worry about what's going on?"

Mewtwo grunted, " _Go back, stop the Toph vs. Gaara rematch, save the future."_

"Right." Piper said, "Anything you want to do or know before you go under?"

Mewtwo looked down, " _What happens to you and the others if this works?"_

Piper looked away.

" _Piper."_ Mewtwo started again, " _What happens to you and the others?"_

"If we're lucky, this time doesn't happen." she stated, "Mew… If you win, we cease to exist in this world. We kept fighting to survive, and stop the monsters from breaching the other side." Tears fell.

" _What?"_

"You win, the future is bright. This apocalypse doesn't happen, and everyone is safe."

" _But… you won't ever see it."_

"I guess. But I guess it's like those heroic sacrifices in movies and other stuff. Everyone gets to have a good time with their friends, except the hero. The hero is remembered." Piper placed her hand on Mewtwo's shoulder, "This future isn't worth living in anyways. Make a better one."

Mewtwo was still thinking. These friends he had made in this timeline. They were still his _friends,_ and friends don't erase each other from existen-

"And who knows? Maybe one day," Piper looked toward him and smiled, "We'll be there in _your_ timeline as well. The future burns bright, Mewtwo. Make sure that you're part of that light."

" _You remind me of Amber…"_ Mewtwo replied, wiping tears from his own eyes, " _No wonder we get along so well."_

"Good luck out there." Piper said, "I have a flying fortress of death to bring down." She chuckled, "Second time I've done _that_ in my life."

* * *

Deadpool looked out at the various teams that had assembled. He was ready to give a speech.

"Okay," Wade began, trying to sound a bit more confident, "I know I'm not as good as Cap when it comes to these sorts of speeches, but he refused to write one out for me and the guy told me to speak from the heart." His voice got a bit more bravado to it, "This is the day. Today determines whether or not the future burns bright. We all faced hard odds. Whether it be from needing to prove ourselves, or trying to overcome an obstacle - we have all faced something that would try to bring us down." He slammed his fist down, "Well today, there's a bunch of assholes that are trying to get to the other side. They do that, and it's game over. We were all chosen to be in this world. Whether it be because of chance or fate, we were chosen."

The crowd was all murmuring to each other, judging Deadpool's speech.

"It's not Captain America-levels of inspiring, but he's doing pretty good so far." one said.

"I wonder why _I_ was chosen." another asked to nobody in particular.

"Today, we aren't just Avengers. We aren't just Justice Leaguers; or Titans. We aren't just part of a corps, or squad." Deadpool stated, "Today, we're more than that. We're more than just the sum or even the _product_ of our parts. Today, above all else, we are heroes. We all fought against oppression in some way or another. We fight to save the world. We fight to save many worlds." Deadpool leveled his head towards the crowd, "We fight. To save the past, present, and future. This is bigger than all of us. So it's time to make the choice to fight. Some of us might not make it out of here considering what we're doing, but we need to work together. We're the last line of defense. So let's get out there, and give our _MAXIMUM EFFORT!_ "

"Not bad, soldier." Cap said, placing his hand on Wade's shoulder.

"Thanks. I tried."

* * *

"Alright, we're going to send you back through time, and into another dimension. If you win, that bomb will have never had gone off, making this mistake of a world." Kitty said, "We have one shot at this. You got everything you wanted to get done _done_?"

Mewtwo nodded.

"Alright. Rick, you know what to do."

"Activating generator." He pressed a few buttons and the machine they were in powered up.

"Get ready Mewtwo." Kitty comforted, placing her hands on both sides of Mewtwo's head.

"Routing power through Time Portal Fragment." Rick pulled a few levers and pulleys.

"Time to back to the past."

"Syncing to Time Bomb Scrap metal." Rick typed feverously on his computer.

"You need to win. Stop this from ever happening." Kitty hoped, "Stop all the suffering."

"Entering ten-thousand digit alphanumeric code for time and location." Rick started entering the code.

"Good luck."

"And, sending his consciousness back." Rick finished, hitting enter, "And awaaay we go!"

* * *

 _I wanna be the very best! Like no one ever was!_

" _Urgh…"_ Mewtwo woke up to his alarm. Trying to reel his head from what had just happened.

 _To catch them is my real test, to train them is my-_

Mewtwo shut off his alarm, " _Ugh… Where-_ when _am I?"_

"Mew! Dude! Did you hear the news?"

"What news Red?"

"They're actually going through with the rematch!"

This got the Psychic's attention, " _Who?"_

"The one between those two rock and ground type fighters!" Red replied, "I'll leave Charizard here to give you the details, I gotta go!"

Red called Charizard out of his Pokéball, and ran off.

" _I take it when he said the 'rock and ground type fighters' he meant Gaara and Toph?"_

Charizard nodded.

" _Well, that crazy contraption worked. Here's hoping I can do something about it."_

* * *

"Shit!"

Kitty looked up from her position, "What's going on?"

"The alphanumeric code!" Rick called out, "The last two digits were supposed to be B8!"

"And you punched in 8B, didn't you?"

"Actually, I punched in BB, but you got it almost right."

"Wait," Kitty scrunched her nose, "So, instead of punching in 8, you punched in B."

"Well, if you want to make it seem like it was a minor mistake, then you can do that yourself." Rick replied, taking a swig, "And just for that, I'm making your first meal a BLT."

"I'm Jewish." Kitty deadpanned.

"Oh. I thought you were a vegetarian. Nevermind."

"So, the first thing _won't_ be a BLT?" Kitty asked.

"What kind of person do you think I am? I'll change the bacon part to something else." Rick said.

The screen that formerly said 'turkey bacon' now said 'bacon.'

"Heheheheheh…"

"You changed it from some kind of bacon substitute to regular bacon, didn't you." Kitty said more that asked.

"Uh, what?"

"Well, if you're the smart one, then _obviously_ you'd make it so that it was a substitute so that you could rub it in that I rejected a perfectly good meal because of my, how did you put it again?" Kitty asked condescendingly, "Oh yeah! 'Bullshit religious beliefs.'"

"Wait, are you trying to mess with me?"

"You're the genius. Figure it out." Kitty countered, "So, what did that typo _do_ anyways?"

* * *

" _THE BATTLE'S IN_ THREE _HOURS?"_ Mewtwo looked at the schedule. When he went back, the crazy drunk had claimed that he would have three days to pull this off.

"Oh jeez, is this what other people feel when Yang and I scream? - Except in their ears instead of brain?" Tifa asked.

"Believe it, Lockhart!" Raiden called back.

"Ugh, that felt horrible." Yang muttered from the ground.

"And I thought that those A.I implants were a pain in the ass…" Carolina grumbled.

* * *

"Okay everyone. I know that we don't get along that well, and we've tried to kill each other more than once, _Sinestro._ " Hal sneered, "But right now, we have to stop that Nekron wannabe from wrecking the place."

"You actually have a _plan_?"

"I don't need your sarcasm right now Carol." Hal shot back

"I get first dibs on his loot!"

"Noted Larfleeze." Saint Walker replied, "But the rest of us aren't trying for his riches."

"It's all yours." Sinestro mumbled, "Assuming we survive this suicide mission."

"SO BE IT." Atrocitus growled, "BUT NOW IS NOT THE TIME FOR CONVERSATION, NOW IS THE TIME FOR _ACTION!_ " He shot an energy blast at the Dark Master.

"Well," Indigo-1 deadpanned, "So much for diplomacy."

"Pretty sure that this guy doesn't _do_ diplomacy, Indigo." Carol stated as they all narrowly evaded several of Aku's mystical attacks.

"This might take awhile…"

* * *

Piper, Azula, Blake, Danny, Jake, Red Hood, and Winter Soldier were all being flown into Braintron's flying fortress.

"You sure you know how to fly this thing?"

""I've run this simulator about a thousand times on my computer." Danny replied, "You're still welcome to fly with Jake outside if you want though."

Jason looked out the window, "No thanks. I'm good."

"We're thirty klicks from our target." Bucky said, getting up from his radar, "Ready to gear up Hoodie?"

"Five hundred bucks say I take down more drones than _you,_ Winnie." Jason shot back.

"You two are almost as bad as Captain America and Iron Man." Blake said.

"Twenty klicks to target." Piper said.

"Well, we got one shot at this. Sparrow girl-"

" _Piper_. You know it's _Piper_ Barns."

"Whatever. You got the bomb ready?"

"Yep. Just gotta plant it in the core of the ship, and it'll send everything in it to oblivion." Piper replied, "The device is non-sentient, so the weakness shouldn't apply. Not that Braintron is good at making friends."

"Everyone else have their own objectives memorized?" Bucky asked, loading his gun.

"Burn or blast anything that isn't us." Azula growled, "It's not that complicated."

"Uh, are we _sure_ it's ten klicks?" Danny asked.

"We synched the radar to the core." Piper mentioned, "Why do you…"

"Oh."

The entire ship was already in front of them.

"Oh, _Man!"_

* * *

"Sensors indicate that Doomsday is nearby the remains of Metal Sonic."

"My future vision isn't finding much." Garnet added, "Is he being shielded?"

"No clue." Zero replied, "But I'd trust X's sensors for this. Ryu, you sensing anything yet?"

"Not yet." Ryu replied, "I don't know what the hosts were talking about when they said this creature lacks a brain. He seems to be hiding fairly well for himself."

"Considering that he is a being of destruction, I cannot figure out how he is hiding himself so well." Yuna replied, a little worried.

"Can't sense him either." Goten mentioned.

"I am hating this right now." Asura growled, "We are here, wandering around while that thing kills innocent people!"

"We know." Garnet replied, "But we _must_ remain calm. Otherwise, Doomsday may end up defeating us because we get too reckless."

" _RAWWGHHH!"_

"Think we found him." Nova noted.

* * *

"I can't believe we're doing this."

"I know you can't tell because of the helmet, but I'm rolling my eyes right now." Tucker grumbled, "What is it now?"

"I can't believe that we get the low-tier job. Why aren't we out there, stopping guys like Thanoseid?"

"First you complain that it's a suicide mission, then you complain that it's not _enough_ of a suicide mission." Sonya mumbled, "Starting to see why Guts wanted to feed you to the Xenomorphs a week ago.

"I'm pretty sure it's because he hates everyone." Jaune grumbled.

"Starting to see why he said nobody would miss you." Doomguy grunted.

"Whatever. Are we almost there yet?" Jaune waved off.

"We're about five Klicks away from our destination." Mega Man stated.

"Klicks? What are those?" Jaune asked, "Can't we use a distance people actually _know?_ Like Kilometers?"

"How did you get into a prestigious combat school without knowing this basic combat stuff again?" Chun-Li jeered.

"I uh…" Jaune stuttered.

"He cheated." Tucker clarified, "He wasn't sent there to be used as a test dummy, he actually cheated."

"So, why doesn't he know the basics?" Chief asked in an annoyed tone.

"I heard from Blake that he slept in class and spent most of his study time reading comics." Cheetara mentioned, "That probably has something to do with it."

Jaune sighed, "Can we just… drop it? _Please?_ "

"This is going to escalate later." Mega Man realized, "I don't know how, but it will."

"You're talking about _those_ guys, right?" Doomguy pointed towards the ongoing battle between the Xenomorphs, Predators, Hydra goons, and henchmen of The Joker.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in universe A…_

" _All I'm saying is that this feels like a waste of time."_

"And all _I'm_ saying is that we shouldn't be so hasty in changing our minds when we have a little less than three hours to the fight." Ryu pointed out, "Besides, the old fight is dated anyways. This would be a good opportunity to have new data factored in."

" _But this isn't like_ Fett vs. Samus, _Ryu."_ Mewtwo replied, " _This is_ Gaara vs. Toph. _One of, if not_ the _most divisive battles we've had."_

"That's not true." Ryu clarified, "There was _Link vs. Cloud_."

" _Yeah, but it's not like Link hasn't fought against his evil clone counterpart or other heavy-hitting swordsmen. Oh, wait…"_ The psychic sarcastically trailed off.

"Okay, point there." The fighter conceded, "But what about _Ragna vs. Sol?_ There were plenty of people who feel as if that was half-assed."

" _All I'm saying is 'where do we draw the line?'"_ Mewtwo clarified, " _What happens when someone ends up with some ridiculous new feat that effectively makes them stronger or weaker?"_

"No clue. Why are you so adamant about this anyways?" Ryu questioned, "You were pretty neutral about this beforehand."

" _Let's just say that I haven't figured out a way that this rematch will have a positive end result. I'm sure you remember the_ last time _a rematch happened."_

Ryu shuddered, "Yeah. The comments section is _still_ going nuts over that."

" _Exactly."_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _Should we_ really _have another repeat of that?"_

"Well, it's a little late to convince people _now._ " Ryu warned, "You have your work cut out for you if you want to convince the others that this is a waste of time."

" _Oh_ trust me." Mewtwo responded, " _I think I know a_ lot _about the whole 'time' thing."_

* * *

"Look, Wade. Just because there was an actual group that spawned from our battle that's dedicated to hating the show as a whole doesn't mean that this battle's a waste of time." Tifa ground out, "Now, if you don't mind, I have to find those turtles, and keep them from having a panic attack."

"Why'd you volunteer for that anyways?" Wade asked.

"I _didn't._ We drew straws, and I was one of the ones who got a short straw." Tifa sighed, "This place is crazy."

"You don't know the half of it." Deadpool turned around and-

 _*THUD*_

" _Dammit. I don't have time for this…"_ Mewtwo grumbled.

"And that's my cue to leave." Tifa ducked out.

"Mewtwo? What the heck?" Deadpool helped him up, "What are you doing here? I thought that you were still in the future."

" _I'm here to…"_ Mewtwo hesitated, " _I'm sorry,_ what?"

"I said that I thought that you were still in the future. You aren't supposed to be here until chapter…" Deadpool looked at his phone for his notes, "Oh. Nevermind then. Anyways, I'm here to give you a hand with your mission. Same with My best bud."

"Hiya!" Pinkie said, popping out of a flower pot that was nearby the two.

" _For some reason, I was expecting you to come out of the vent. I don't know_ why, _that would be the_ logical _choice, but I still expected it."_ Mewtwo deadpanned.

"Well, that future didn't seem like a whole lot of fun, so we're here to make sure that people don't end up getting hurt by that mean ol' timebomb." Pinkie offered.

"… _I'm probably going to regret this, but I'll accept your help."_ Mewtwo begrudgingly said.

"Awesome! Team Mewtwopoint is ready for action!"

"Still don't get why _he_ gets the title all to himself." Deadpool grumbled.

"It's his story."

* * *

Yang looked at Mewtwo.

Then she looked at Deadpool and Pinkie Pie on both of his other side.

She looked back to Mewtwo.

Back to the other two.

Back to Mewtwo.

"Look, this gag is going to get old, are you with us or not?"

"Remind me again why I should care?" Yang asked.

"Your arm." Deadpool answered, "Or rather, your _missing_ arm."

"You mean about all the assholes who say that the hosts need to redo the battle because of this thing?" Yang asked, holding her prosthetic up, "I'm aware of that."

" _And what would happen if Toph loses to Gaara?"_ Mewtwo pressed.

"What are you talking about?"

" _Oh sure, it_ starts _as just one reversed result matchup."_ Mewtwo droned on, " _But then Batman beats Spider-Man because of his fans. Then Ragna and Sol have_ their _results reversed."_ He prattled.

"What are you getting at?"

 _What happens when your fight with your girlfriend gets reversed?"_

"First, she's not my girlfriend." Yang mentioned, "Second, then the fight gets reversed. Who cares?"

"How many of your fans basically say 'saying anything bad about your world is an insult to the original creator'?" Deadpool asked.

"An unhealthy amount." Yang answered, "Enough that… Oh god."

"Exactly. There will be riots." Wade clarified, "I'm willing to bet that someone on either side will actually _maim_ someone on the other side if the fight results get reversed."

"My fans are already insane and cultish enough." Yang bemoaned, "Screw it! This fight's going to cause more harm than good!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

A dark-clad figure approached where the area under Starbase Mk V.

He lifted his hood.

"Like _hell_ I'm letting them interfere with my plans. Soon…" he growled, "This world will be reshaped in _my_ image."

* * *

 **X: Any guesses as to who this figure i-**

 **Wade: Ganon.**

 **Pinkie: Ganon.**

 **Alexis: Tweet. Tweet chirp chirp.**

 **X: … Well it's not obvious to their Mewtwopoint counterparts.**


	135. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 5

"EVERYONE! TOGETHER!"

The lantern corps all started charging their rings up for a tactic that they had spitballed awhile ago.

The tactic was essentially the creation of a giant combat suit. With Indigo-1's light making up the head of the body and green energy power taking up the torso.

With Saint Walker's energy being the construct of a shield, Sinestro's light made a sword.

Atrocitus conjured the arms with his energy, and Larfleeze created the legs.

Star Sapphire was the armor.

"Everyone!" Saint Walker called out, "We need to concentrate if we want to defeat him!"

"He's right." Carol noted, "Let's go, LANTERN WARRIOR!"

"You've been hanging around me too much." Hal smirked.

"Less talk, more rage!" Atrocitus shouted.

The Lantern Warrior moved to bash Aku's body with Saint Walker's shield.

"Grah!" Aku stumbled back, "FOOLS! You should know that there is only ONE weapon that can harm ME!"

"And _we_ are aware that it is the only thing you fear." Sinestro smirked.

"And?"

"And it is time for you to _beware your fears made into light!_ " The Korugaran recited, as Lantern Warrior slashed at Aku's arm.

"AUGH!" The blade did some damage, "How?" The Dark Master growled, "HOW DID YOU-"

"Guess you weren't paying attention." Star Sapphire interrupted, "He said _beware your fears._ You fear the sword that can beat you…"

"Ergo, that sword is effectively what _is_ going to beat you." Hal finished.

Aku swiped at the armored construct, "Then I will just have to eliminate his light!" He declared.

"You cannot pierce love, nor can you destroy it." Carol pointed out, "But I guess Evil Cannot Comprehend Love isn't just a saying."

"Perhaps…" Aku smirked, "But love _can_ be _damaged_!" He shot out several spears of his dark energy at them.

Lantern Warrior blocked most of it with the shield, only taking a few minor hits-

"Augh!"

Several other lanterns looked to the source of the scream.

Carol held a hand over her abdomen. When she lifted it-

"No!"

"H-Hal…" She coughed up some blood, "I… He…"

"Heh heh heh heh…" Aku cackled, "See how _easy_ love can be broken by a little darkness? It is easily manipulable, and serves _no_ purpose!"

"Carol!" Hal reached out to her, cradling her in his arms.

"Hal… _*cough cough!*_ Hal…" Carol was on her last breath, "I just want to say… that despite everything…"

"Carol, save your breath. We can get you out of here - _AUGH!_ "

"See how _easily_ it makes you weak! The Samurai surrendered himself because of that useless emotion. And now, it will also be your downfall!"

"YOU LOST BECAUSE OF THAT SUPPOSEDLY 'USELESS' EMOTION AS WELL, SHADOW MONSTER!" Atrocitus roared.

"Ah, yes. But the Samurai was _still_ defeated because of his attachments." Aku gloated, " _I_ , on the other hand, have no such things to be attached to!" He threw a claw at the head of the Lantern Warrior.

" _GRAH!"_

* * *

"Xenomorphs to the west, Braintron's androids to the east, and Crazy Girl's brainwashed girlfriend right behind us." Jason grumbled, shooting at the Xenomorphs, "Did I miss anything?"

"She's _not_ my girlfriend." Azula mumbled, shooting fire at the drones.

"You're as much as her girlfriend as Piper cries over that crystal of hers that she got from that wannabe dictator." Bucky quipped.

"We've been hanging around those two too much." Jason motioned to Jake and Danny who were blasting at the door.

"Woah!" Piper was thrown on her back and pounced on by a Xenomorph who was about to use its second mouth to eat at Piper's forehead.

"Piper!" Blake tried to get to her friend before being pinned by two drones, "Grah!"

"I got this!" Piper dodged the second mouth, which ended up stuck in the floor a bit. She then used her legs and shoved the monster off, and towards the door, "Use the acid for the door!"

"Get to the cat. We'll cover you." Bucky opened fire on the other opponents coming right at them.

"I'll give some more cover!" Azula used her fire to burn away at the other Xenomorphs, causing some warrior's pressurized blood to hit the mechanical drones, and short-circuit.

Ty-Lee, however, was still standing.

"I have a reunion to deal with." Azula motioned to the others, "You go."

Blake was helped up by Red Hood, "Be careful. She'd not exactly herself."

"I know." Azula replied, "But it's time to pay my dues." She took a combat stance.

" _Just like old times…"_ she thought bitterly.

* * *

" _ **GRAWGH!"**_

Doomsday and Asura were at a stalemate in their current clash. Fists were locked with hands, and hands were holding fists.

"YOUR TERROR ENDS NOW!" Asura roared.

"DIE LIKE THE REST!" Doomsday snarled back.

In truth, Doomsday was not referring to the other fighters that had Asura's back, he was referring to the countless lives he had taken before. Really, only Nova had taken a hit, and even then- Yuna was tending to his wounds.

The sheer power that Asura was not anything that Doomsday had not seen before, unfortunately. The durability that Doomsday had was nothing new to Asura, however.

This is what was resulting the stalemate.

Unfortunately, one of them was able to hit beings who were the very definition of speed, and the other was not.

"AUGH!" Doomsday had stepped on Asura's foot, and started to twist his sole until Asura was forced down to his knees.

Asura used his abilities to grow additional arms to try and grab hold of Doomsday's shoulder only to get lacerated by the poisonous spikes on Doomsday's shoulders, "Augh!"

"He won't last long!" Garnet realized, "We need to-"

" _NO!"_ Asura snarled, "I will at least get this monster… AWAY FROM HERE!" He used what was left of his might to throw Doomsday into the horizon before collapsing.

"Asura! What's wrong?"

"Doomsday's poisonous spikes." Zero observed, "It's overtaxed Asura's healing abilities, and it's starting to take its toll on him."

"But…" Yuna looked at the Demi-God, "Shouldn't we help him?"

"Just make sure that monster doesn't hurt anymore people. Let there be justice." Asura gasped, he took one of his arms off a wound, revealing that Doomsday had managed to shoot a poisonous spike right into his chest, "Guess I am not as fast as I thought…"

The light faded from his eyes, as he succumbed to his wounds.

There was an unspoken need for a moment of silence for their fallen friend.

"Come on," Zero waved down, "We aren't going to let him go down in vain."

"I see where he has landed. And it is-" Garnet shuddered, "Oh no…"

* * *

 _*BOOM!*_

Rainbow Dash's Sonic Rainboom had scattered several demons away from the fight.

Celestia had just used her magic to fling a large boulder at more demons.

"How much longer is this going to take?" Hellboy grunted, punching more of Trigon's minions into each other.

"Take out the ones who succumbed to fear, eventually the big fish will appear." Etrigan recited.

"Agreed." Raven clarified, using her magic to reduce her father's minions to dust, "My father will notice the damage we are causing to his army eventually, and will take notice."

"GRAH!" Guts cleaved through several more demons, and opened fire on the ones he missed with his initial sword swing, "I'm going to cut off one of his horns, and _shove it in his eye._ " He growled.

"Gruesome." Dash noted, using her speed and maneuverability to avoid several more attacks.

"It's freaking _Guts._ " Hellboy pointed out, "The guy's been through nothing _but_ violence and gore."

 _*BAMF!*_

Kurt had teleported the lower body of a demon and kicked it into the face of a different one, "This feels good. Stopping beings who would try to damn the world though." He looked to Guts, "Though I don't think that we're all fighting for the same reasons here."

"I dare say he could give those from Hanzo's world a run for their money-"

 _*BOOM!*_

Trigon emerged from his palace and set his sights on the heroes.

"And now we have this to deal with." Etrigan finished, "Criminy."

"Then let's see how well he fares against some _hellfire._ Ghost Rider said, the blood of Trigon's demons evaporating off of his ride.

* * *

"Avengers!"

"Justice League!"

"Turtles!"

"X-Men!"

"Kombatants!"

"Fighters!"

"Z-Fighters!"

" _ **GO!"**_

All the heroes that were not busy fighting off Aku, Doomsday, Trigon, or any of the others were busy fighting Thanoseid. An amalgamation of Darkseid and Thanos that emerged when the heroes were trying to perfect the technology for fusing together bodies and powers to further increase their own.

Darkseid and Thanos had each invaded the MK III base to try to get the technology for themselves to infuse their minions with more victims. The resulting battle had permanently fused Darkseid and Thanos together to create Thanoseid, and permanently damaged their teleportation technology - ensuring that they could not call for reinforcements.

This however, made it so that their minions were also fused together into what Jaune called 'Doombringers.'

Thanoseid was unfazed by the bullets and arrows that the gunmen and the archers were constantly shooting at him.

"There's not even a damn _scratch_ on him!" Deadshot exclaimed.

"Keep shooting!" Deathstroke ordered, "We already lost Sakura to that monster when she tried to use that weird ninja magic, we _aren't_ losing any more people!"

"Already did!" Punisher gestured to Mai's body being flung into the air and vaporized by the Titan Beams.

"Damn!" Hawkeye grunted, "We got anymore ideas of what to do?"

" _I'm open to suggestions!_ " Batman called out over the comm lines.

"I figure we keep this up until we can get some of our guys conscious again." green Arrow offered, "I figure that Vegetable is our best shot at beating him."

" _His name is_ Vegeta." Trunks said over the lines, "And if someone has a medical device on them or something, I might be able to get him back on his feet."

Ash and Pikachu rushed over, "Don't have anything like that, but maybe we can shock him back awake."

"It's probably our best shot." Trunks said, "Go for it. I'll hold him off."

Ash and Pikachu worked on trying to restart Vegeta's train of thought while the others kept damaging Thanoseid and beating his minions.

" _Burning Attack!_ " Trunks fired a shot at Thanoseid, who swatted the blast away as if it were nothing, and turned to face the half-breed, "Now _split._ " Trunks rushed at him with his sword, and started slashing like a madman before flying away.

"Hmm?"

" _BLADES OF X!"_ Wonder Woman and Rogue came flying at him, each holding one end of Diana's famous Lasso of Truth.

"Grr!" Thanoseid had been staggered by the combined power that the two used against him before being pinned to a wall.

"Ah'll take some of this…" Rogue quipped, grabbing the target's face for a few seconds with her bare hand.

"And now, for _this_!" Diana kicked Thanoseid in the stomach as hard as she could, breaking the building, and leaving a tied up target for her and Rogue to beat on.

Or so they thought.

" _ENOUGH!"_ Thanoseid used the minimal Boom Tube technology to escape their grasp before they could start attacking even harder.

"Rogue, you know how he thinks. Where'd he- _GAH!"_

Thanoseid had appeared right behind Diana, and drop kicked her into the ground where she was buried under several layers of concrete.

"Ah!" Rogue tried to get her glove off, but was stopped by Thanoseid's massive hands. "Oh no…" She squeaked.

 _*CRUNCH!*_

"AAUGH!" Rogue was tossed away towards the hole that Diana was in. Her arms brutally broken, and tears of pain in her eyes.

 _*WANK!*_

A disk-like object hit Thanoseid in the back of his head. He turned to see Captain America's shield returning to his hands.

"Did your shield _really_ just make that sound effect?"

"I have no control over that, Tony." Steve quipped back, "We both know that."

"It's been _way too long_ since that one though." Sam said.

"More victims…" Thanoseid grinned, "Prepare for your destruction."

* * *

 _*CRASH!*_

"What was that?"

Red Hood's question didn't get answered. Instead, he only saw Ryu, being carried in by Nova, Garnet jumping into the ship, Zero and X being carried in by Gotenks, and Yuna flying in on Valefor.

"Get back!"

Red Hood looked at the crashed object, and saw a gray body climb out of it.

"You brought _Doomsday_ here? This is primarily a _stealth_ mission!" He growled.

"Incoming!" Bucky was thrown from the other side of the room, "Damn it! Ecto-energy reactors? Sonic blasters? Braintron's been pretty busy." He jumped back into the battle, shooting his guns as if there was no tomorrow - not that that statement was entirely inaccurate.

"Stealth mission." Zero snarked, " _Right."_

" _HIGH-LEVEL INTRUDER DETECTED!"_ the ship's alarms blared, " _INITIATING LEVEL 21 PROTOCOLS. ALL ACCESS TO SHIP'S EXITS ARE NOW BLOCKED. ENERGY BARRIER AT MAXIMUM POWER. FLIGHT DISABLED."_

The ship started to fall out of the sky, disorienting everyone onboard.

Piper, being the only one who was regularly on a ship that would almost crash about twice a week, was the only one doing the sensible thing- using a barrier crystal to protect herself. Everyone else ran for cover, or tried to fly out of the way of debris.

"Mayday! MAYDAY! _WE'RE GOING DOWN!_ " She shouted into the comms line for her team, "Everyone brace for impact!"

* * *

 **X: Damn. Have to cut it here. Well, next time we take a look at Mewtwo's progress, see how the Lanterns are holding up, and some more killings take place. Hold on to your butt.**

 **X: Also next time, on** _ **Mewtwopoint of Future Past!**_ **We find out what Guts and his team are doing, and we see the heroes take on Thanoseid! And just to clarify; Thanoseid only has his** _ **short-range**_ **teleportation. Long range is damaged.**

 **X: Man, I'm going to be depressed when the rest of the killings take place.**

 **X: Sorry for the Asura fans out there. He was too OP, so I had to make him lose to an OP opponent.**


	136. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 6

_In Universe 1…_

"For someone who only has about ninety minutes left before everything goes to shit, the guy's doing pretty well." Rick noted, "We have a Sixty-Eight percent chance that this timeline won't happen."

"What was it when we sent him back?" Kitty asked.

"Thirty-Five percent." Rick answered.

"We nearly doubled our chances of this world never happening?" Kitty asked, "That's impressive."

"What's even _more_ impressive is that the number is still going up." Rick said, "While you were talking, we got up to Sixty-Nine percent."

"I wonder how he's doing it…" Kitty wondered aloud.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe A…_

" _Look, on the chance that the results get reversed for_ this _matchup, how do you think your fans would react, thinking that you deserve to win on the basis that you're you?"_

Batman scratched his chin for a moment, "Hmm…"

" _Think about it. If you were to go rogue, Spider-Man's abilities are the best option of countering yours, and he won't even have to dig into your files to figure out how to counter you."_ Mewtwo tried for it, hoping that the idea would be sufficient enough to sway the Dark Knight's opinion.

"It's not like they'd actually do something like that though." He finally answered, "I think you're being too paranoid."

"I _think you're not being paranoid_ enough." Mewtwo shot back, " _Aren't you the guy who has like, twenty plans should Superman go rogue?"_

"It's Twenty-Six, actually." Batman clarified, "And I'd appreciate it if you _didn't_ try that card on me. The hosts would have to come up with some pathetic excuse to make me realistically overtake Parker's durability. But, I'll reconsider my opinion about it if it's _that_ big of a deal for you." He left the room.

Mewtwo did the psychic equivalent of a sigh, and rubbed his temples.

"Told you it wouldn't work. The guy's a stick-in-the-mud, almost as big as Cyclops if that's even possible." Deadpool offered.

"Hey, at least you had him questioning his opinion. When you said that they might reverse results for Scout, he got all giddy. And not in a cute way…" Pinkie shuddered.

"At least he didn't laugh off the idea that the fight he would've been in might end up being reversed like Flashy." Deadpool offered, "I mean, do you _really_ think that Quicksilver could actually _beat_ _Flash_ in a race, let alone a fight?"

" _But that makes eleven people who don't care, ten that are_ against _the idea, and four people who would_ want _reversed results."_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _It's not exactly reassuring."_

"Nobody ever said that it would be easy." Deadpool offered, "Now c'mon, let's get you some food."

"You won't be able to help _anyone_ if you're hungry." Pinkie pointed out.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

"I got you Rogue." X-23 rushed over to the striped mutant after managing to get away from the fight while the remaining Turtles and Kombatants were still holding off Thanoseid, She looked at Rogue's hands and used what she knew about the human anatomy to figure out how to reset them back in place, "This might hurt a bit-"

"AUGH!" Rogue screeched in pain as Laura reset her bones back in place.

"I had to get adamantium coated on my bones _without_ anesthetic." Laura shot back at her wounded friend, "The least you could do is _try_ to not do that while I'm trying to make sure these things heal right."

"Sorry," Rogue gasped through her tears and grit teeth, "I'm just not used to thIS!" she squealed a bit as a jolt of pain registered and made her lower legs curl up.

"Careful!" X-23 snapped, "I can't reset these properly if you keep doing that!"

Meanwhile, Leonardo and Raphael were trying to keep Thanoseid busy. Their brothers had already fallen victim to Thanoseid's Titan beams, and were trying for the armor.

Iron Man was attacking from a distance, using his repulsors to hit Thanoseid from afar without hitting the two remaining turtle brothers.

"Cap, how are you with the Doombringer situation?" he asked.

" _We have it contained."_ Cap replied over the communication device, " _Anything you need us to do?_ "

"We might need your help later, but we have most of it covered. Vegeta's still trying to get back up."

" _Yeah, but because he didn't get any actual healing done, it's taking longer than usual."_ Trunks added over the comm lines.

" _We already lost_ kids _to this monster._ " Batman growled, " _We_ aren't _letting him win."_

Leo flipped over the bodies of Ash, Tai, Pikachu, and Toph.

"He didn't even leave _bodies_ for some of them." Cloud hissed, "We aren't letting him win at _any_ cost."

"AUGH! _LEO!_ " Raphael called for his brother before being enveloped in a red energy.

"NO!"

It was too late. The Cool but Crude turtle was nothing but ash in the wind.

"My brothers…" Leonardo collapsed to the ground, "I couldn't save…" he couldn't finish his sentence.

Cloud placed a hand on the grieving turtle's shoulder, "Leo, I know what it feels like to lose someone close to you but you can't-"

"YOU'LL PAY FOR THIS!" Leonardo charged forward, tears in his eyes as well as a vengence.

"LEO, NO!" Iron Man tried to save him but it was too late. Thanoseid had grabbed Leo but the head and squeezed. _Hard._

The sickening _squelch_ was audible enough that even most of those that weren't present for the visual had shuddered.

"Your 'most ninja fighting team' has fallen. Who is next?" Thanoseid taunted.

"We are!" Thanoseid turned around to see X-23, Wonder Woman, and Rogue all waiting there, "Ready for _round two?_ " Diana challenged.

Thanoseid's only response was a sinister smirk.

"You're welcome to _try._ "

* * *

"Atrocitus, NO!" Sinestro had looked on as Atrocitus tried to spray the master of darkness with his corrosive blood, only for it to fail as Aku simply shifted his body to create a hole for it to miss.

"So much for your _hellish hate._ " Aku taunted, placing two fingers on Atrocitus' ring and slowly pulling until-

"AUUUGGGHHH!" Atrocitus' body had not survived the resulting burning that his body was subjected to from the removal of the ring without Saint Walker's power to quell the effects.

Yet another Lantern had fallen. Only a wounded Saint Walker, Hal Jordan, and Sinestro remained.

"You won't make us lose hope just - urgh!" Saint Walker struggled, "just- just _yet_ Aku! We're still standing. And as long as _we're_ still around, there's always hope!" He was determined.

"Let's do it!" Hal and Saint Walker combined their beam attacks into one focused blast that looked like it was doing some damage to the Dark Master.

Sinestro maneuvered to get into position. His power wouldn't be able to contribute much to the attack, but his power _could_ contribute to keeping Aku contained.

He summoned a nightmarish cage and forced it over the being's body, leaving enough room for Hal and Saint Walker's blast to get through.

"This is our power combined, Aku!" Sinestro growled, "You have but _one_ chance to surrender!"

"I… Shall… NOT!" Aku broke free of the cage and the blast lost connection. He turned to Hal and stretched his arm out to impale him with his sharp claws.

 _*SPLORTCH!*_

Hal looked at his body and found no damage. Breathing a sigh of relief, however, was out of the question as he looked as to who _was_ impaled.

"Keep… Hope alive Jordan…" Saint Walker coughed up blood, "Keep… It… ali…" he could not finish his sentence as the last of his power gave out, and the ring fell from its bearer.

"First the Violet one," Aku listed, "Then the compassionate one, then the one who was greedy, then the angry one." He laughed, "And now, him. It's a shame that you lanterns die this easily, or I might have a sense of satisfaction- GRAH!"

Sinestro's fist construct had cut Aku off, "HAL! Get your head back in the fight or _leave._ I don't care which." He snarled, "But this one is _mine._ "

* * *

 _A few minutes later…_

"How cute!" Aku taunted, "That traitor to your corps was the last to fall before _you._ People do tend to die around you, don't they?"

"Shut up…" Hal was taking cover behind some debris. His ring was low on power, and his lantern power battery was a few ways away.

It was strange though. The ring started losing power at a faster pace after his friends had fallen in battle.

"Now come on out and _die_ like the rest!" Aku demanded, tearing up the ground.

"Got a few more shots left in this thing." Hal noted, "Just got to get to my lantern, and I can-"

" _Found you!_ " Aku was right up in Hal's face, and was positioned so that it was almost as if he was planning to eat the Lantern, "Now be a good little pathetic waste of skin, and either _die_ or _bow to me!_ "

"Like hell that's happening." Hal growled back.

 _*BLZZT!*_

He charged up for one last blast and used it to disorient Aku. "GRAH! Miserable wretch!"

Hal started sprinting to his power battery, and was reciting the Green Lantern Oath to get his charge, "In brightest day, in blackest night…"

"The world will fall by _my_ hand!" Aku bellowed, finally getting his vision back, "And I'll keep you alive long enough to see that it will be because of _your failure!_ "

"No evil shall escape my sight, let those that worship evil's might…" Hal was almost there. _Just a few more meters!_

"And deep down, you will know that it was because of _your fears!_ " Aku launched his arm towards Hal as he neared his power battery.

"Beware my power…" Hal managed to slide to not only avoid Aku's arm, but to get his hand in the charging port for the ring to recharge.

Aku launched his other hand at Hal, grabbing him, and trapping him in his hand.

"HA HA HA HA HA!" Aku was laughing like a madman. Believing he had won.

A green light started to send cracks throughout Aku's transformed hand. The orb shape it was in started to become misshapen and more cracks started to appear, "What?-"

"GREEN LANTERN'S LIGHT!" Hal burst out of his prison, but there was an anomaly in his appearance. Instead of being completely green, there was only small stripes of it on his suit. Similarly, his ring was also not completely green as well.

"You might be able to take over you Black Lantern reject," He glared, "But that doesn't mean that I'm just going to give up. That's not how we operate around- huh?"

A blue lantern power battery appeared in front of Hal.

" _Hal Jordan. You have displayed exceptional abilities in inspiring and holding onto hope in the face of adversity. Place your ring in the battery, and recite the Blue Lantern Oath to fulfil your destiny."_

The voice sounded familiar, yet like a stranger. But it was trustworthy enough considering that Aku was about to launch yet _another_ attack on Hal.

"In fearful day, in raging night; with strong hearts full, our souls ignite; when all seems lost in the war of light, look to the stars; _for hope burns bright!_ "

" _Not today, Aku!"_

A flash of blue energy had enveloped Hal, and a new voice had cried out in defiance as a shield of blue energy had stopped Aku's attack cold.

"What?"

"Saint Walker?" Hal looked surprised. His friend was nowhere to be seen, but he could hear him fine. He looked down and saw that some more color had been added to his suit. It was now both green _and_ blue.

" _Hello Hal."_ the voice of Saint Walker greeted, " _It appears that we have a bond now. What's say we use it to defeat him?"_

"I like it, but we're going to need some more power." Hal cited.

" _Larfleeze's ring would let him summon fallen foes, perhaps it would allow for any power you gain to summon your allies as well."_

"I had to give an inspiring speech about hope to summon _your_ power battery though." Hal pointed out, "How do I summon the Orange one?"

" _Larfleeze's original encounter with it involved him looking for treasure before the ring corrupted him."_ Saint Walker noted, " _But, greed does not necessarily have to be a bad thing. I believe some people wished to have power to do good with it, try focussing on_ that _."_

Hal started focusing on how badly he needed the other Lanterns to beat Aku. It was exceptionally difficult considering that he also had to dodge Aku's attacks while doing it, but it was what he had to do.

" _I'll cover you!"_ Saint Walker's voice replied.

"How?"

Hal's question was answered as blue energy was summoned from his ring and created a flight suit, " _I will pilot it. You keep concentrating!"_

Hal kept looking back on all the times he wished he had something. A toy plane he saw in a window once. Those flying lessons after he saw an airplane for the first time up close. His mother's approval at him enlisting in the air force-

An orange glow interrupted his thoughts.

" _Just recite the oath and get it over with."_ the voice replied.

"A lot snarkier than the _last_ one." Hal muttered, "This power is mine, this is my light. Be it in bright of day, or black of night. I lay claim to all that falls within my sight. To take what I want, That is my right!" he recited, adding more color to his suit and ring.

"I hate it when people use that oath." Larfleeze said, his apparition appearing as well as Saint Walkers, in their respective colors, "It just makes me feel like _mine_ is inadequate."

"You're more eloquent that I remember." Hal said.

"Side-effect of being dead I guess." Larfleeze shrugged, "That power does some crazy stuff to your head. You're lucky that _I'm_ here to keep it in check."

More apparitions appeared, creating several new beings that swarmed Aku and kept him busy.

"I would recommend either Atrocitus or Indigo-1's power batteries next." Saint Walker advised, blasting at Aku with his blue light.

* * *

 **X: Damn. I gotta cut this one sort a bit. This is the biggest storyline I got, and I can't make the chapters bigger than I make the Goku-Superman chapters. Next part will be this finishing up.**


	137. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 7

"I got _plenty_ to be angry about." Hal muttered under his breath, remembering that Aku had personally killed Carol right in front of him mere hours ago.

" _Hal Jordan. There is a vengance in your heart. Tap into your rage, and unleash your anger!"_ A red power battery appeared in front of the Green, Blue, and Orange-clad Lantern.

"With Blood and rage of crimson red, we fill men's souls with darkest dread, and twist your minds to pain and hate, we'll burn you all - _that is your fate!_ " Hal snarled as another color was added to his arsenal.

Atrocitus appeared and spat a corrosive construct blood onto Aku's face.

"We _both_ know that's not the oath, _Jordan._ " He snarled.

"At least _this one_ doesn't sound like a fourteen-year-old on the internet trying to compensate for something by being overly edgy." Hal shot back.

Atrocitus grunted as he and the other lanterns started to fly around Aku and started to deal some minor damage.

"You said it to me, so I'll say it to you." Hal said, floating in front of the Dark Master's face, "You can surrender _now_ , or later. But I'd recommend _now._ " Hal stressed, "There's no need for others to get hurt any more than they already have."

"NEVER!" Aku swatted at him, sending him a ways away.

"So much for _that_." Hal muttered, but he also noticed a glow of a purple-ish color from where Indigo-1 had fallen.

It shot up, and stopped as an orb in front of him.

"I think I know how _this_ goes by this point." hal smirked, "Tor lorek san, bor nakka mur, Natromo faan tornek wot ur. Ter Lantern ker lo Abin Sur, Taan lek lek nok-Formorrow Sur!"

Indigo was added to Hal's already large arsenal of colors to choose from. Though, he noticed that every time he added a color, the power had to be divided even more by his other lanterns. Any more, and he'd have to charge up, _again._

"I can't believe that you actually memorized our oath's complex language."

"Complex by _your_ standards, Indigo." Hal shot back, "Now I gotta reunite with an old flame."

Indigo nodded, "I'll keep him busy. You focus on trying to bring her back."

"Right." Hal nodded. The red on his suit and ring grew a bit brighter as he recalled how Aku had simply _killed her_ without remorse. The resulting passion in his heart flared as a lantern of the Star Sapphire corps appeared in front of him. He placed his ring hand towards the charge port, and recited the oath.

"For hearts long lost and full of fright, for those alone in blackest night, accept our ring and join our fight, Love conquers all with violet light!"

Carol appeared in a flash of aforementioned violet light, giving Hal a quick peck on the cheek before flying off to blast Aku with her violet energy.

Hal just stood there, touching the cheek that Carol had kissed, and smiling. "Love you too, Carol. Now, how to use Sinestro's - WOAH!"

Hal was cut off by the Yellow energy of the power battery suddenly appearing in front of him.

"What the, how-"

" _Hal Jordan. You have inspired fear into a being of darkness with your tenacity. Recite the oath and cause even_ more _fear to fill the thing that the creature calls a heart."_

Hal nodded, "Oh, the guardians are probably going to kill me for this, but…" He took a deep breath, "In blackest day, in brightest night; beware your fears made into light; let those that try to stop what's right; burn like his power, _Sinestro's might!_ "

A flash of yellow appeared and the leader of the Sinestro Corps also came out of the light, "I hate to say it Hal, but if we're being perfectly honest with ourselves, I always suspected that if anyone were to be able to combine the other corps into one ring and body, it would've probably be the first lantern of Earth."

"Whatever, we got this!" Hal raised his fist up as the other Lantern apparitions appeared behind him, "You ready guys?"

"Not quite." Carol struggled to stay visible.

"What's going-"

"The ring cannot contain this many powers at once. We need to modify the power somehow!" Larfleeze realized.

"So much more intelligent without greed clouding his mind." Sinestro muttered, "But he's right. We need to, what is this?"

The power batteries all started to spin in a circle. They started to accelerate even faster.

"GRAH!" Aku tried to strike at Hal, only to be deflected by a beam of light energy, "WHAT?"

The Lanterns stopped spinning. Mostly because there was now only one lantern left, and it was constantly changing it's stripped colors.

"A rainbow lantern?" Carol offered.

"I think we need to make an oath." Saint Walker suggested.

"I got this." Hal smirked one more time, "Red, Orange, Yellow, Green, Blue, Indigo, Violet!" He recited as if by instinct, "This is the power of Lantern Corps united!"

The others also joined in, almost as if there was an instinctive force giving them the lines to the oath as a whole.

" _WHEN THOSE THAT TRY TO WRONG THOSE THAT DO RIGHT; YOU WON'T ESCAPE OUR JUSTICE…"_

Aku was completely blinded by the new power. The one that now had a new name.

" _RAINBOW LANTERN'S LIGHT!"_

* * *

Red Skull's and Joker's armies were fighting it out to the bitter end.

"Now, my army! To make Net City Great Again!" He declared from the safety of his Hydra tank.

"Alright boys, _let's get wild!_ " Joker called from his own vehicle, the Jokermobile.

"Why are we trying to stop these guys?" Jaune asked, slashing at a Xenomorph, "The way I see it, if they wipe each other out, that's a good thing. Right?"

"Not that simple." Chief replied, shooting down one predalien with his energy pistol, "If one of them wins, they get all the weapons and vehicles that the other one has. And since both of them have a _nuke_ , that would spell trouble for everyone."

"How did they even _get_ nukes in the first place?" Tails questioned.

"They _built them._ " Doomguy grunted after being thrown down by another one of Red Skull's Cyber-Minions, "Got their hands on some radioactive material and just turned them into nuclear bombs."

"How?"

"They must've gotten them from our archer's quivers or the Predator's tech." Mega Man said, shooting his Metal Blades and decapitating a few Xenomorphs.

"So, it's Green Arrow and Hawkeye's fault?" Jaune asked.

" _No."_ Sonya and Orchid replied simultaneously, one of them kicking the head of a Hydra soldier into another's head.

"Seriously, were you reading a comic book while we were doing the debriefing on the way here?"

" _No!"_

"He actually wasn't." Tucker defended, "He was busy crying over a picture of his girlfriend that he has on his phone."

"There are other people who lost more than you." Master Chief pointed out, "Also, two Klicks to Joker and Skull's battleground."

"Guts definitely lost more than you." Doomguy pointed out, "How someone on the internet thought that _you_ had the worse life than him is _beyond me,_ but whatever."

"Guts has _not_ had a 'worse life' than mine!" Jaune whined.

"How so?" Chief asked, putting his binoculars away.

"His girlfriend's still _alive._ " Jaune said, as if it proved his point.

Everyone else was silent. Even one Predator facepalmed at the statement.

"Starting to see why Guts said that nobody would miss you." Tucker sighed, "You make pain be all about yourself, and don't let anyone else mourn.

" _Please._ " Mega Man sighed, " _Please_ tell me that you're making a joke that's in poor taste and that you don't actually believe that."

"Uh, it… _kinda_ is…" Jaune trailed off.

"Oh my God." Tucker snarled, "You actually think that?"

"Well, I don't know his life!" Jaune defended.

"His girlfriend was _violated_!" Sonya screamed, "I swear, if you _actually_ think that dying is a worse fate than that, then I'm throwing you out there to get killed!"

"See, this is why nobody likes you." Doomguy pointed out, "You don't care about anybody but yourself, and put more people in danger than you actually save."

"The only thing worse than baggage is baggage that whines and complains all the time." Master Chief replied, "Get your priorities straight kid. People might let failures slide if you actually _try,_ but if you just look away from a friend about to be killed without trying to save them, then you aren't any better than the killer."

"How so?" Jaune asked, "All I hear is 'Jaune, you suck at this!' or 'Arc, you suck at that!' but I never hear any ideas of how to improve!"

"Did you _ask?_ " Mega Man asked, deflecting some plasma blasts with his Mirror Buster.

"Well uh, no… But-"

"No _buts._ " The Blue Bomber replied, "It's not _our_ job to 'open the door' for you and offer advice. You have to be willing to accept it, and acknowledge that you have things to improve on!"

"Yeah, I mean, I was willing to _listen_ to Wash when he was offering some tips on how to be a better leader back on Chorus. But you just grunt and walk away." Tucker pointed out, taking his sword out of another Hydra soldier.

"You aren't complaining that it's hard to improve," Orchid growled, "You're complaining that it's not 'magically happening' automatically."

"Beat has the area covered. We can move on to the next sector." Mega Man reported.

"You can either stay here, or keep going." Tucker said to Jaune, who was visibly shaken up, "But we're not going to be playing babysitter. I get enough of that with Caboose. Except _Caboose_ can actually fight."

* * *

Azula was still fighting defensively against her fallen friend. It was rather… uncharacteristic of her to try to not hurt someone, but this wasn't just _anyone._

It was Ty-Lee.

The only one who tried to open up to her despite all she did when they first met.

"Ty, _please!_ You have to fight it!" Azula pleaded.

"Your friend is _dead!_ " the possessed acrobat hissed, "It is pointless to resist for long! Soon, _all_ will fall under Master Aku's iron fist!"

"By Agni, is that what _I_ sounded like when I was fighting for my father?" Azula asked herself.

If she was being honest with herself, she never truly believed her father. In fact - when he had stated that _friends will only ever betray you_ , she had prayed desperately that of all people, Ty-Lee wouldn't be the one to prove him right.

"You truly want to help your friend?" The possessed being taunted, "Then you should _join her!_ "

Azula glared, "Like _hell_ I'm joining another tyrant who will just discard me as soon as he gets a better job." she declared.

"So be it." 'Ty-Lee' responded, "Just know that you were given a choice to be with your 'friend'."

* * *

 **X: What's this? Character development for Azula from a Tyzula shipper? Yeah, let's face it, if there was anyone that Azula would consider joining the heroes for, it would be her favorite acrobat. Also, no giving me crap for how I write Jaune! This is how he basically acts in canon. Complaining that he's not as good as his friends when he friggin'** _ **cheated his way in.**_ **Ugh, I never really got how that scene is what made him relatable to people.**

 **But I'm not here to review. I'm here to write.**


	138. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 8

The Rainbow Lanterns were still fighting against Aku. Despite the power being split between them, there was obvious signs that Aku was struggling.

"ENOUGH OF THIS!" The dark master bellowed, "YOU SHALL ALL _DIE!_ " Aku prepared to launch into the sky to reign down upon his foes.

"NOW!" Hal called out.

All the lanterns created a bubble of pure energy - one that Aku was unable to get out of.

"WHAT? What is this sorcery!"

"This is the power of the lantern combined!" Saint Walker shot back.

" _And now it's time for your demise!"_ Atrocitus bellowed.

Aku looked around. They were leaving the atmosphere, and - Was that Venus?

"Where are-"

"The Sun." Hal cut off, "As an old friend of mine once told me, ' _the bigger you are, the faster you burn!'_ "

"FOOLS! Only the powers of three gods can best me!" Aku cackled, "You are wasting your time!"

"Then it's a good thing that we have more than _seven._ "

"What?"

The battling entities arrived at the burning star, "Imagine the power of multiple Sun Gods, Aku." Saint Walker pointed out, "Now imagine all their power in a single entity."

"Last I checked, Ra also helped forged Jack's sword. So he should be familiar with you." Sinestro smiled darkly, "Now burn!"

Hal flung Aku into the Sun, where he started to burn.

"Hmm, just enough to get back home." Hal breathed a sigh of relief, "Maybe we can get you guys your bodies back if we- URK!"

A hand of pure darkness flung out from the Sun, grabbing Hal Jordan.

"What the-"

"IF _I_ MUST DIE…" Aku bellowed, as his face was burning, "I SHALL TAKE _YOU_ WITH ME!"

Hal was in a panic, despite his struggles, he wasn't going to make it out in time and still have enough of a charge left.

"SAVE _ME,_ AND WE BOTH LIVE ON!" Aku bargained,

"NOT… A… CHANCE!" Hal screamed back, using his last remaining power to send Aku's entire body into the Sun.

"H-Hal-" Carol was unable to finish her sentence as her construct apparition dissipated.

"T-There's no more-" The rest disappeared one by one. The ring no longer able to sustain any power left, Hal closed his eyes and turned on his comm.

* * *

" _T-This is Hal Jordan reporting in."_

"Hal! What's going on?" Rosalina asked, "All the other Lanterns' vitals went offline for a bit, but their energy-"

" _No time to explain."_ Hal cut off, " _Just know that Aku's down."_

"That's a relief."

" _But I can't keep going."_

Deadpool walked over to the console and grabbed the mic, "Listen here Jordan, I didn't break character to give an awe-inspiring speech just so you could die! Get back here, and give the rest of us a hand!"

"' _Fraid I can't do that."_ Hal replied, " _look, I can't keep going. And to be honest, it's a miracle that we won and that I could keep the comm going for this long-"_

"Hal? HAL!"

"I…" Rosalina choked, "He's dead."

"I have a feeling that this won't be the last one."

There was a faint noise from outside.

"Did you hear something?"

* * *

Azula blocked another jab from her former friend,only for a roundhouse kick to send her to a wall.

"Ty…" She struggled to keep her motivation to fight on burning, " _please…_ "

Ty-Lee went in for a final blow, poised to use a piece of scrap that had melted earlier to stab Azula in the heart.

"GRAHH!" a blinding light of energy enveloped Ty-Lee, dissipating all the dark energies within her until the girl was back to her normal self - albeit, in _shock,_ but she was physically okay.

"Ty-Lee?" Azula crawled over to her friend, and checked for a pulse.

 _*ba-bump. ba-bump*_

She breathed a sigh of relief as Ty-Lee opened her eyes, "A-Azula?" She whispered, "I-is this a dream?"

"It's no dream." The bender of blue fire comforted, "I got you."

Ty-Lee started crying, "It was _horrible._ It was like I could see, hear, and feel everything my body was doing, but I couldn't stop it!" She started to sob more, "A-Azula! I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." Azula comforted, "It wasn't your fault."

"I… I…" Ty-Lee choked up, "I think we're in trouble…" She looked as there were several Braintron drones closing in on their position, as well as some leftover Xenomorphs that Braintron had brought onto the ship to experiment on.

Azula got up, and for the first time since Ty-Lee had been lost, bent lightning.

"Hey-a!" she shot it through several drones and a few aliens, brushed some hair out of her eyes, and took a stance.

"If you want _her._ You have to get through _me._ "

* * *

The fall of Aku had more than just the effect of freeing Ty-Lee from his grasp.

Everywhere, Aku's minions were shutting down, no longer able to sustain themselves through his dark magic.

That was not the only thing though.

"The clouds!" Mega Man noticed, "They're going away!"

"Hal and his team must've done it." Sonya grinned at the pilot's feat.

"Aku's down. We move forward, and keep taking these beings down." Orchid stated.

"And with the sun back out," Mega Man shifted through several weapons, "I got a faster recharge!"

He showed off by launching several Metal Blades and Crash Bombs at several Xenomorphs and Hydra agents.

 _*BOOM!*_

"We're clear to get to the next area!" he called out, "Let's move!"

* * *

The dark figure that was totally-not Ganondorf was busy attacking the barrier that was keeping him out.

"Hurrgh-RAGH!" The strike that totally wasn't a warlock punch struck at the barrier. But it dealt little damage.

"Damnit!" He cursed, "How am I supposed to break through?"

He mused for a bit, "Hmm… It appears to be a barrier that reflects attacks back. But when the other monsters and villains attacked, it started to falter. Perhaps the barrier simply cannot reflect the energy back if I am quick enough."

He flew to another point on the airship, and punched it, narrowly avoiding the reflected energy. He repeated this process a few more times until there was some visible damage on the shields.

"Damn!" He muttered, "It's not going to be fast enough. What did Luthor say about how this works back in that other universe?"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe A…_

" _Damnit!"_ The psychic cursed, " _We don't have a lot of time to stop the rematch."_

"We've talked to everyone about it, and there's not a big majority for stopping it." Deadpool lamented.

"Yeah! Our last shot is to stop the _fighters_ from doing it." Pinkie replied.

" _Let's hope we are not too late."_

* * *

"Look, I don't think that this rematch is a good idea!" Carolina pointed out, "There's too much of a risk to it, and we don't know how this would affect how past fights would be treated!"

"I don't even care about that." Sol replied, "But if they make me fight Ragna again _just_ to appease his fanbase, I'm going to be _pissed._ "

"But we have to account for mistakes! Beifong shouldn't have been able to have bent that gold!" Astro Boy replied.

"And what evidence do we have that Sandy there even _kept_ that stuff?" Bayonetta pointed out.

"I know that's what Samus told you when you were being nervous about your fight with Dante, but that doesn't mean she's _right._ " Vader responded.

"Pfft!" Scrooge said, "You're just mad because someone better than you beat you up, and nobody really reacted."

"Why are we _having_ this discussion anyways?" Tracer asked, "I'm here because that Mewtwo bloke said that there would be some kind of 'dire consequences' if we let this fight pass."

"Wait, he said that to you?" Bayonetta realized, "He said it to _me_ too!"

"The moron thinks that if we let it slide, then other fights will get rematches." Scout pointed out, "Personally, I don't see the problem with that. _Some of us_ were cheated out of our weapons!"

"Oh, sod off you Boston Yank!" Tracer stuck her tongue out.

"That doesn't even make sense." Spider-Man pointed out, "I coulda sworn that 'Yankees' are from New York."

"Wait a moment!" Sol called out, "All of this is starting because of Mewtwo!"

"So?"

"So what's he so afraid of? - some kind of apocalyptic future?" Wolverine questioned, "'cause that would be stupid as f… What're you lookin' at?"

"Isn't one of your world's biggest events… _exactly that?_ " Carolina questioned, "Because I'm pretty sure you starred in a movie where that happened."

"Shut it, ya Jean Grey wannabe." Wolverine got up, "I'm going to go ask Psyboy about it. Anyone who wants to figure out what the hell is going on can come with."

"I got nothing better to do." Sol shrugged.

"Ah gotta come with to make sure you don't do somethin' stupid." Rogue mentioned, floating by.

"Something _too stupid_ Rogue." Bayonetta corrected, "I'm coming with you too."

"Alright, you guys can keep doing this stupid argument, I'm getting to the bottom of this."

* * *

"Look, we _get_ that they're about to do battle in forty minutes. But we _have_ to talk to them." Deadpool argued with the guards.

"Apologies," The guard replied, "But we cannot allow more than one of you combatants in."

" _Who's already talking to them, anyways?"_

"Ironically, Cammy is talking to Toph, while Scorpion is talking to Gaara."

"How is that ironic?" Pinkie asked.

"I think it's because Cammy's world is from Japan, while Scorpion's world is from America." Deadpool answered.

" _No, it's because Cammy is European, while Hanzo is Japanese."_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _That_ and _their world's origins…"_ he sighed, " _I've been spending_ way _too much time with you if I'm having conversations like this."_

"You should see the author go insane after spending a hundred plus chapters with us." Deadpool commented.

There was a moment of silence.

"Did he just say-"

" _Yes."_

"Does he really think-"

" _YES."_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _Can we at least talk to them when Cammy and Hanzo are finished?"_

"Sure, but I don't think that they're going to finish anytime soon."

"Where are they fighting anyways?" Pinkie asked out of curiosity.

"Some mountain range." The guard replied, "Now, you're welcome to stick around in case the others finish up talking to the combatants, but I wouldn't hold my breath."

"HEY!"

The trio (and the guard) looked to see Wolverine, Bayonetta, Sol Badguy, and Rogue coming their way.

"What is it best mutant friend of mine?" Deadpool asked.

" _You're_ involved? - No wonder Psyboy here's going insane with tryin' to stop this rematch." Logan sighed, "I'm not here for you. I'm here for- Where'd he go?"

Everyone looked around. Mewtwo was nowhere to be found.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

"We have a small problem."

Kitty sighed. In this world, disappointment was a common thing to encounter, "What is it?"

"Well, _*urrp*_ the gauge stopped for a moment." Rick mentioned.

"So? That was a given to happen." Kitty pointed out, "It was par for the course."

"What _wasn't_ par for the course was the gauge _going down._ " Rick pointed out.

"What? Why didn't you lead with that?" Kitty asked, exasperated.

"Dramatic effect." Rick replied, "It's stopped now though. 85%."

"From where did it decrease?" Kitty asked.

"87%. We need it to get to 90% before we can break the connection. The odds of this stupid timeline still happening would be too risky otherwise."

"I'm surprised that you actually care Rick. What changed?"

Rick opened his phone and sighed, "I can't go home. The portals are shut down, and I want to see my grandkids again."

"Aww, you _do_ have a heart." Kitty giggled.

"I'll force feed you a ham sandwich if you do that again." Rick shot back, "Don't push your luck."

* * *

 **Wade: So, where's Mewtwo?**

 **Pinkie: Yeah! Where is he?**

 **X: …**

 **Pinkie: Exxy?**

 **X: I just realized that this story might get past 15 chapters.**

 **Pinkie: So?**

 **X: So what if future stories don't stack up to this one if it's popular? What if this one** _ **isn't**_ **popular, and I just wasted my time?**

 **Wade: If your fans really** _ **do**_ **like your work, they won't judge it like that.**

 **X: But this is the** _ **exact**_ **same situation that** **X-Men: Apocalypse** **wound up in! It came out after** **Days of Future Past** **and it was a bore-fest in comparison!**

 **Wade: Wait, you** _ **liked**_ **that movie?**

 **X: Apocalypse? - Kinda… It's good when you don't compare it to DoFP, but when you** _ **do**_ **compare the two, Apocalypse just doesn't hold a candle.**

 **Wade: Well, it would've been better if they didn't tack on** _ **another**_ **forced Wolverine cameo.**

 **X: What? Would you have been a better choice?**

 **Wade:** _ **Someone's**_ **gotta save that franchise.**


	139. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 9

_Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

"This is Piper… Is everyone okay?"

" _Danny to Piper. I'm good. Jake's fine too."_

"Azula, you there, or are you just brooding?"

" _Busy. I'll patch you through to- WOAH!"_

" _Uh…"_

" _What?"_

"I'm with Red Hood on this one." Piper added, "What?"

" _Hey guys!"_

"Ty-Lee?" Blake asked, limping over to Piper and her comm, "What-"

" _Aku must be dead."_ Winter Soldier said, " _But we have another problem here."_

"Great." Piper grunted, "What now?"

" _ **GRAAAHH!**_ "

Blake blinked.

"Was that…"

"I think so…"

There were some more moments of silence between the two.

"We should get this bomb set up."

"Yeah." Piper answered, still a little shellshocked, "Yeah…"

* * *

"Hadoken!" Ryu launched a ball of ki energy at Doomsday, who just swatted it away as if it were nothing.

 _*Bang! Bang! Bang!*_

Both Red Hood and Winter Soldier were providing cover via their weapons. While it wasn't exactly a definitive means to _stop_ Doomsday, it _was_ a means to slow him down.

"Ifrit, come forth!" Yuna had summoned her fire-wielding Aeon, and had moved into position to incinerate Doomsday, "Attack!"

Ifrit started to breathe fire all over the battlefield, effectively forcing some of the other fighters back.

"Woah…" Bucky looked on in awe.

"What the hell is _that?_ "

"Power of the Gods, Hood. Power of the Gods." Zero replied.

"So what's that make _us_?" Bucky asked.

Ifrit ended up melting part of the ceiling, revealing more of Braintron's drones. All powered up, and combat ready.

"The suckers who have to deal with the _flies on the wall._ " Jason replied, reloading his gun.

* * *

Garnet, Goten, and Trunks were busy trying to find Braintron. Their mission was simple.

They could use fusion, and Braintron _is_ a fusion. Ergo, they should be able to match one another.

"We need to be careful." Garnet advised, "Remember, that means _no fooling around._ We have to defeat him, and do the same to his bodies until-"

"We already know the plan, lady." Goten pointed out.

"Yeah, we don't need a refresher on what it is." Trunks added.

"I had to make sure." Garnet replied, "Piper and Danny told me that you didn't pay attention when you went with the others to get the energy device from Doomsday's territory."

"Fair enough." Goten said in acknowledgement.

" _Fine._ " Trunks said in frustration.

"Hang on!" Goten stopped flying and went over a doorway.

A look inside revealed that Braintron was busy repairing his systems after the crash and lockdown.

"If we don't stop him, he'll reverse the lockdown and let Doomsday out." Garnet whispered to Trunks.

"And we have no idea where we landed either." The young Half-Saiyan realized, "We could be letting it out right next to Starbase."

"Ohh, that would be bad." Goten whispered, "We can't let him let Doomsday out."

"Very. We must-"

" _You must,_ what, _exactly?"_ Braintron appeared right in front of the trio, taking them all by surprise.

"So much for your 'future vision.'" Trunks grumbled.

Braintron released the tentacles from his back. Due to it also having elements of Ultron as well though, the ends were all equipped with different weapons. From shock lasers, to buzzsaws, to just about everything. His wrists revealed that they were effectively holding gatling guns, and even his chest opened up for a moment as if to allow steam to be released.

That brief moment revealed that there was what looked to be a particle cannon in his chest.

"Looks like he took after that red robot for chest storage." Trunks quipped.

"Facing us, is a fatal error." Braintron shot back, getting ready for a battle.

* * *

"Nova, keep hitting him!"

Nova flew back into the fray. Despite Doomsday's power, he was still in it. He kept blasting at Doomsday to try to incapacitate him.

Considering that he was once able to lobotomize Ego with this power, he was confident that he could take down Doomsday with this power.

"Yuna, you okay?" X rushed to the summoner's side in concern. Doomsday had managed to push back against Ifrit's Hellfire attack and send Yuna flying.

"I'll be fine" She coughed up some blood, "I guess I gotta step up my game a bit." She was determined.

"Valefor, to my side!" Yuna called upon the Aeon that she knew the longest, the Griffin beast Valefor.

" _SCRAWW!"_ Valefor cried out a screech of victory. Yuna was confident that her good friend would come out on top and emerge victorious.

Valefor opened with a blizzard that attempted to try to slow down Doomsday- To little effect.

"Should've figured that the guy who fights against the dude with breath that can freeze people wouldn't be stopped by a bit of ice." Zero grumbled, "I'll see what I can do for some extra damage, hang on!"

Zero unleashed his _Dark Hold_ ability and looked around in the frozen time, and moved to strike at Doomsday, who was at the moment, pushing Nova's energy back at him.

Moving in quick, Zero used his Z-Saber to slice at Doomsday and found that even in still time, Doomsday was still _very_ resilient to being damaged.

Zero opted for a different tactic after finding this out. He simply kicked Doomsday to the other side of the room. Since time was still frozen, he had some time to set up a piece of debris to try to damage Doomsday and-

" _ **GRAWH!"**_

Time's up! Zero moved out of the way to evade Doomsday's impact.

"Did we get him?" Nova asked.

"You have thermal sensors on your helmet." Red Hood pointed out, "Why do you even bother asking?"

"I'm an optimist."

"You're an _idiot._ " Bucky replied.

" _ **GRAH!"**_ Doomsday lept out of the area he was kicked in, and swiped at Zero.

 _*CRUNCH!*_

Zero looked down. "No damage? - But that means!" He looked up.

"Damn… Now I know why people always call me a 'hothead.'" X spoke out.

Doomsday, not caring for any of this, swatted Zero away with the mortally damaged body of Mega Man X.

"Wha-"

"It's alright Zero." X replied, "You're my friend. Friends don't let friends die like this."

"You were better than me though!" Zero punched the floor.

"Maybe… But you were the one who gave hope to Reploids… You taught them that there could be a better place for them…"

"X…" Zero cried out, "We both know that that place doesn't exist."

"Just keep fighting the good fight…" X responded, finally going offline.

"Dammit! The _one time_ you feel instead of think, and it's-" Zero choked up a bit, before getting angry, "Doomsday!"

He charged forward with his Z-Saber, fully intent on cutting down his opponent.

"YAAHH!" He attacked in a means where he intended to cleave Doomsday in half…

The blade was about as effective as a butter knife trying to cut a block of iron.

"Well… This is awkward." Nova deadpanned.

"Yeah, probably should've thought this throu- GAH!"

Doomsday grabbed Zero by the leg and slammed him into the ground.

 _*BASH! BASH! BASH! BASH!*_

Zero was dazed after being slammed around like Loki from the Avengers movie, "Ughh…"

 _*BASH! BASH! CRUNCH!*_

"Well… He's broken." Bucky deadpanned.

" _ **GRAAWWHH!"**_

"I got him now!" Ryu snarled, using the Dark Hado, "This is for _Ken,_ you bastard!"

 _*PTCHOW!*_

* * *

Blake's ear twitched a bit.

"Uh, I think that we're losing our guys." The young faunus said.

Piper sighed, "We all have dead people. Better to make sure that other people don't die because of us."

"You sound like you're still trying to convince yourself that that's true." Blake replied.

"I… I was close to Carol. And when she died against Doomsday, I had to try to do _something._ But I couldn't." She choked up a bit, "But we're doing this to make sure that what happened to them, doesn't happen to anyone else."

Blake put a hand on the navigator's shoulder, "We have to keep going Piper. Otherwise there's never going to be peace."

"Is that why _you_ keep fighting?"

"Yes." Blake looked down, "Now c'mon, we have a mission to do."

* * *

Goten and Trunks had just burned through their fusion. While they managed some damage, it wasn't permanent.

"Look out!"

A large metal tentacle grabbed at the son of Vegeta.

"Grr…" Trunks struggled against the appendage, trying to bust out.

"Do not bother. Those tentacles are made of a material that not even Kal-El or Thor can destroy so easily. I would suggest that you give up."

"Kamehameha!" Goten blasted Braintron with one of- if not _the_ most famous attack ever created by anime ever.

"You help my friend! I'll hold him off!" Goten rushed in, hair glowing gold, "Charge!"

As Goten started ramming and blasting at Braintron- his small size making it harder for the fused android to hit him, Garnet started to strike at the tentacle with all her might.

"It's not working!" Trunks pointed out.

"Maybe, but I have another idea." Garnet unfused back into her two fusion materials.

"Alright, let's heat it up!" Ruby grabbed at the appendage and started to use her thermal abilities to heat the thing up to a high temperature.

"And now for a bit of physics." Sapphire moved to start rapidly cooling the hot metal until several cracks started to appear in the material.

The two Gems grabbed each other's hand as they merged back into Garnet.

"And now, _this._ " She struck the cracked area as hard as she could, the rapid change in temperature making the metal brittle, and easier to break

 _*CRACK!*_

"Alright!" Trunks celebrated, "Let's help Goten!"

The two rushed towards Goten and Braintron. Goten was apparently in trouble as he was also dodging several of Braintron's laser attacks and powerful bullets.

"Goten!" Trunks called out, "Fusion time!"

Garnet rushed forward to pin Braintron with a massive fist, and started to punch him again and again.

"Fuu…" Goten and Trunks started the process of their fusion dance,

"-Sion!"

" _HA!_ "

Gone were the two Half-Saiyans. In their place was the fused form. Gotenks.

"Alright, get ready for round _two!_ " He flew in to blast Braintron with a massive barrage of Ki blasts.

* * *

"RAGH!" Azula sent another ball of flame through a drone. She had been fighting non-stop for what felt like hours. In reality, it had been fifty minutes, but with how many opponents she was facing, it may as well had been three hours.

"Z-Zula…" Ty-Lee coughed.

"Don't worry, Ty." Azula replied, using a judo technique to use a drone as a shield, "I'll get you out of here. We'll be okay."

"Azula…" The acrobat trailed off, "I don't think we can get out of here. I've been listening in on the radio, and…" She teared up a bit, "I don't think we'll make it."

Azula sighed, "Let me hold on to that hope. _Please._ You were- _are_ the only person whose opinion mattered to me. _Please._ Let me at least _pretend_ that we'll make it out." She shed a tear before preparing to fight off the fourteenth wave of drones.

"You always _were_ good at that." Ty-Lee chuckled before descending into a fit of coughs.

"Just hold on-"

 _*CRASH!*_

Braintron crashed into the arena that they were fighting in, and he was quickly followed by Garnet and Gotenks.

"What the-"

 _*CRASH!*_

" _ **GRAWWHH!"**_ Doomsday was slammed into the room as well by what looked to be Bahamut, Yuna's most powerful aeon.

"Oh no…" Azula muttered. She moved to pick up her friend, "C'mon, I'm getting you out of here."

"I think I can walk." Ty-Lee grumbled, managing to balance herself on her own two feet after being told by Azula to save her energy.

"Okay Ty," Azula held onto her, "I want you to find Blake and Piper. They'll keep you safe, and I'm confident that they'll help you escape this place. _Please._ I might be a monster, but I'll be _damned_ if people call me heartless. Stay safe, okay?"

"Azula…" Ty-Lee caressed the Firebender's cheek.

"Just _go,_ Ty-Lee. I don't know how long I can hold them off and-" Azula was cut off by the taste and sensation she had always imagined for a long time: Ty-Lee's lips.

Ty-Lee was the one who broke the kiss, saddened by the prospect of her friend getting killed and not making it out, she whispered three words, "I love you."

"I… I love you too." Azula embraced Ty-Lee for what she felt would most likely be the final time, and looked at her face as if she were trying to memorize every detail, "I'm sorr-"

"Don't apologize. It's not you." Ty-Lee whispered.

" _ **GRAAHH!"**_

"Still can't believe that thing doesn't have a soul…" Ryu grumbled, jumping back into the fray.

The Firebender looked on to the other warriors giving their all to fight off both Doomsday and Braintron, "I have to go." Azula said, "Remember to stay safe!"

* * *

"The controls are all busted!" Blake realized, "We won't be able to shut down the force field to get out before the Oblivion bomb goes off!"

Piper sighed, "Well, we have only one option left then." She turned into her comm, "Guys, we can't shut off the shields and barriers. We're all trapped in here, with no way out."

" _NO!"_ Azula screeched into the comm, " _I promised Ty that you would get her out. I don't want one of the last things I told her to be a lie!"_

"Azula…" Blake teared up, "We don't have a choice. If we don't do this, Braintron and Doomsday will destroy everything. Do you really think that Ty-Lee would want you to doom the world to do something like that?"

"I already told her that I didn't think we were going to make it out anyways." Ty-Lee said, in the doorway.

"How did you-"

"The holes in the ship make it easy to get around." Ty-Lee chuckled, "I'm fine with death. It's better than living with those memories of what that monster made me do anyways…"

Azula sighed on the other side of the comms.

"I'm sorry Azula." Ty stated, "I'm sorry that we couldn't make it out-"

" _Don't be. My only regret is that you won't see the brighter future that we're trying to make. I love you."_

"Love you too." Ty-Lee said again. She turned to Blake and Piper, "Are you ready?"

"I set the timer for two minutes. That should be enough time for everyone to say their goodbyes." Piper said, tearing up.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, with the heroes that are fighting Thanoseid…_

 _*Krzzt!*_

"Captain Steven Rogers here," Captain America said, holding onto his arm, "What's going on?"

" _Hey Cap."_ Bucky said from the other line, " _Just wanted to say that it's been great fighting alongside you again."_

"Bucky? What are you saying?" Cap started to get worried.

" _It's just… We can't get out of the ship before the Oblivion Bomb goes off. Just wanted to say goodbye."_

"Bucky, no-"

" _Cap, it's too late already. Plus, Doomsday's here. We already lost a lot of guys to him already. Stop the bomb, and you let him out too."_

"Buck, hang on!" Cap said, gaining his next wind, "We'll send Kurt-"

" _No can do. The ship's protected by a barrier that'll stop any teleportation. This is my last transmission. Bucky out."_

The line went dead.

"Bucky no! NO!" Steve screamed into his comm, " _BUCKY!_ "

* * *

" _Hey old man."_

"Jason? What are you-"

" _No time, Bats."_ Red Hood replied, " _I just wanted to say that we aren't going to make it out of here. Sorry for everything that I'm probably going to put you through."_

Batman's eyes widened, "Jason wait! We can get you out of there! Just give me five minutes-"

" _That won't work. The bomb's set to go off in one, and even if you_ could _make it here in time, the bomb'll take you with us. And the world needs Batman more than it needs the Red Hood."_

"Jason, I swear to-"

" _I know I'm probably not heading to the good place, but on the off chance that I see them, I'll tell your folks that you did everything you could."_

"Jason, NO! I'm not doing this again!" Batman growled.

" _Since when did your feeling ever stop me?"_ Jason chuckled, " _I'm out."_

"NO! DAMMIT!"

* * *

"Damnit, mini-me, Dad's going to kill _me_ if you die!" The older Trunks snarled into his comm.

" _Heh, sorry big me."_ the younger Trunks said, " _But there's not much we can do. Bummer that we can't use the Dragonballs this time around though."_

"What am I supposed to tell him?" Trunks asked his younger self.

" _Tell him I went to another dimension."_ Trunks told his older self, " _See you…"_

"NO!"

* * *

" _Hey Cloud."_

"Blake? Why are you calling me?" The Soldier asked.

" _I just… We aren't going to make it out. If you ever see Yang at a party celebrating your remake, tell her that I miss her, okay? I think I remember her and Tifa being friends."_

"Blake, we can't do that. Yang hasn't been brought in yet. She's not aware that she's fictional, and can't attend the party!"

" _I'm sure that you'll see her sometime."_ Blake replied, " _Just_ please. _Promise me that you tell her that I love her, and that I'm sorry for running."_

"Blake no!" Cloud snarled, "You're going to make it, and you are going to tell her your goddamned self! Don't do this!"

" _No choice. Sorry Cloud."_

* * *

Deadpool sighed.

"Okay. I'm pretty sure that he can't hear us, but I'll give Mewtwo your message. Goodbye Piper."

" _Goodbye."_

Deadpool pushed the mic away from him a bit and sighed.

"I never liked 'goodbyes.'" Pinkie said, tearing up a bit.

"The world could do with more 'see you laters' and 'hellos.'" Wade agreed, "C'mon, I got a message to deliver."

* * *

Off in the distance, a ship with a skull on it was radiating purple energy. It started to spread throughout the ship until it enclosed the entire thing.

 _*BZZRT!*_

The ship was gone. Sent to oblivion.

There was nothing left there to salvage.

No bodies to bury.

No remnant of a single thing was there.

* * *

 **X: Am I making people sad? - I should be making people sad with these deaths.**

 **X: Next time, Jaune gets a shot at redemption, Joker and Red Skull finally go down, the Xenomorphs and Predators are defeated, and more deaths!**


	140. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 10

The battle between all of the combatants was intense. Mega Man was shooting his Mega Buster around, Master Chief and Tucker were taking down opponents with their swords, Doomguy was shooting everything in sight, it was a spectacular sight if there was ever one to be seen.

Sonya and Orchid were taking the heads off of Xenomorphs, and Kitana had decapitated some more Hydra goons.

But in the distance was just a young man thinking how this was all going down. One who was basically hated by the others for his general uselessness.

"I don't get it." Jaune muttered, "I fight. I try to keep my friends' spirits up, so why do people keep giving me crap about this?"

Beat chirped in response.

Jaune looked at the one companion that the others had left him.

"I try… I try to be a good leader, so why is it that I can't be allowed to get depressed?"

Beat just cocked his head to the side.

"I mean, it's not like I didn't let Ruby get sad, but we were on a mission! She could find the time to be sad on her own time if she needed to mourn so bad!" Jaune reasoned.

Beat chirped once and ruffled his feathers.

"I mean… It's not like she doesn't think that Penny can't be rebuilt, right?"

Beat just cocked his head, which was really it's entire body.

"Don't look at me like that. I'm a nice guy!"

Beat just floated around and didn't say anything.

"I guess I could've studied more instead of constantly relying on others to compensate, but I'm a strategist! I shouldn't be fighting to begin with!"

Again, Beat said nothing.

"I mean, what's the use of _me_ on a battlefield anyways? - I just get in the way and I only have time to yell out people's names. I'd say that it takes a lot of skill to get your strategy across by only yelling names." Jaune persisted.

Beat said nothing. Again.

"I mean, I _guess_ it might also be luck. Do you think I only made it this far off of luck?"

Beat chirped in response.

"I guess it _was_ a lot of luck." Jaune sighed, "Well, I guess it's time to start using _skill._ "

He got up, unsheathed his sword, and started towards the battlefield.

* * *

"Well, this all seems horrible." Sonya muttered.

"I've had worse." Tucker countered, "Had to go into my worst nightmare to do some weird prophecy bullcrap, and I didn't make it."

"Can't be as bad as what Mega Man went through." Kitana pointed out, motioning towards Mega Man's dismembered and half-melted head.

"I'd say he got off easy." Bomberman replied, "Compared to what happened to Pulseman and Dig-Dug, Mega Man was at least destroyed _quick._ "

"And then there was that one Predator asshole who decided Blanka was a new trophy." Master Chief grumbled, "How many of our guys have we lost?"

"HAHAHAHA!" Joker sauntered to the range, "Ohh, happy day, happy day!" He cackled, "Today's the day that ol' Bats loses even _more_ friends, and I'll be the only one he has left!"

"Seriously, this guy acts like Batman rejected his invitation to the prom or something."

"You got _that_ right." Doomguy whispered back to Master Chief.

"I heard that." Joker grumbled, "But let's put a smile on your faces!"

He ripped the helmet off of the Chief and started to shake his can of SmileX gas.

"Any last words?"

"Yeah. Go stick a cactus up your-"

 _*PSST!*_

The Space Marine started choking on the gas, coughing until he started laughing. Laughing until he descended back into coughs, and suffocated while the others watched on in horror.

"Looks like _this_ wild card got a new formula that the old bat didn't get a vaccine to!" Joker cackled.

"Y'know, in the movies," Tucker mentioned, "A hero long forgotten or disregarded usually comes in at the last moment to save everyone."

"Like _who?_ " Sonya asked, "This isn't one of Johnny's lame action movies. Who do we have to pull this off?"

"There's Jaune." Felicia offered.

"Now I'm starting to _wish_ this was one of Johnny's lame movies."

* * *

"Okay you asshole," Jaune panted, "Tell me where my friends are!"

"I have absolutely _no_ idea what you're talking about Joan-"

"It's _Jaune_ actually." The swordsman replied.

"As if I care."

"You _should care!_ " Jaune shouted, "In case you lost your eyesight with the skin on your face, _Red Skull,_ I just took down your forces on my own! So I'd _talk. Now._ "

Red Skull sneered, "I don't have them. But considering that you're-"

"I'm _not_ joining you." Jaune snarled, "Now start telling the truth, or I start stabbing you."

Red Skull rolled his eyes, "If I _did_ have your friends, which I _don't_ , I'd be using them as a bargaining chip right now to try and make you and your stupid voice leave me alone. Honestly, I think that- AUGH!"

Jaune stabbed his opponent in the stomach, "If my studies in anatomy were right, that should have been your liver. Now start talking or I'll shove this thing through whatever it is that you call a _heart!_ "

"I _have_ a heart. It was just blackened when the Allies started attacking others for no reason."

"Oppressing people isn't a means of retaliation?" Jaune asked, aiming his sword above Shmidt's chest.

"Your world seems to think so- ACK!"

Jaune got tired of listening to the Hydra leader prattle on about his world's problems. He figured that _that_ was a better reason to be a hero.

Righting wrongs was better than living up to some family name.

"Well, I may as well look around for the others."

* * *

"Why do I get the feeling that we missed something _incredibly_ badass and heartfelt at the same time?" Tucker asked nobody in particular.

"I'm still trying to figure out why he hasn't figured out that he used up all of his gas on Chief and Doomguy. Guy is _definitely_ not good at conserving stuff like this." Sonya pointed out.

"Eh, they guy thought that Doomguy's helmet was decorative. Who knew that it could protect against poisons?" Kitana rhetorically asked.

"I think Batman might have modified it for that function actually." Orchid wondered, "Is there _anything_ that man isn't prepared for?"

"Probably Joker here. The guy is unpredictable as _hell._ "

"O-KAY!" Joker sauntered into the room, "Apparently, I used up all of that gas on Skull's goons. Never thought I'd say this, but seeing them laugh like that was disturbing."

"Y'know, if you let us go, we could help you take down that maniac-"

 _*BANG!*_

"Don't insult us maniacs like that, soldier boy." Joker cut off, sheathing his gun back into his coat, "We don't appreciate being associated with that heartless-"

 _*CRASH!*_

Several Xenomorphs arrived in the warehouse that Joker had set up for his base of operations.

"What the hell?" Joker asked, making his way to the window, "I thought that, - oh…"

All of Joker's henchmen had either been harvested or had their head eaten off.

"I wonder why they didn't go after skullker's goons." Joker mumbled, "And _why_ didn't they use their alarm?"

"Is _that_ what that red blinking light was?" Tucker asked, "I thought it was your introductory alarm. Warn people that you were coming in the room."

"Why would I do that? People should just assume that I'm _always_ coming into the room." Joker snarked.

"Sonya and I have fought these beings before." Kitana mentioned.

"Yeah, if you let some of us go, we _could_ help you out." Sonya added.

"Eh, let me check my calendar."

"Figures he'd have one for this kind of situation."

"We'll get you Batman's autograph on one of your cans if you help." Orchid offered.

"DEAL!" Joker untied the remaining heroes, "Suckers. Now I can blame ol' Batsy for when I-"

 _*SHLING!*_

"Ugh, I thought he'd _never_ shut up." Kitana mumbled, looking at Joker's head, "I swear, he's almost as bad as Kano."

"Well, we have a hive to beat. Where do you think the queen is?" Sonya asked, picking up her weapons.

"Chief's sensors said that the most blips were coming from the southwestern area of the sector. We should try for that." Tucker mentioned.

"Alright, let's _move!_ "

* * *

"I still have _no_ idea how you were a good opponent for X-23." Jaune said, "I mean, the girl's healing factor is on par with _Wolverine's_ for crying out loud. Why did they think you were a good fit?"

"Ugh! Could you _just_ kill me already?" Mileena asked, "Your voice reminds me of stupid people who are oblivious to other people's pain and misery - and not in the good way."

"I think that maybe that clown girl that Deathstroke mentioned would be a better opponent." Jaune said, "Right Beat?"

Beat said nothing, but did do his best to nod his head.

"I mean, _I_ ended up beating _you._ Imagine how people who actually _lost_ to you must feel."

"I can imagine." Mileena mumbled as she waited for the blood loss to finally take her.

"Well, this was a nice talk." Jaune got up to walk away.

"Hey! WHAT ABOUT ME?"

"Hmm? What do you mean?"

"You paralyzed me, and I'm bleeding out. Don't you think you should…"

"I don't follow."

"PUT ME OUT OF MY MISERY!" Mileena screeched.

"Oh, right. Sorry about that." Jaune said, smacking his head, "Okay, just let me try to make this as painless as possible-"

"AUGH! You didn't even hit any vital organs you imbecile!"

"Sorry! Stop pressuring me!"

"If I still had my hands I'd do it myself."

"If you could still move your hands, you;d try to gut me." Jaune replied, "Okay, I'm going to try to -"

"Augh! AGAIN?"

"Sorry!"

Beat shook his head. This was going to take a while.

* * *

"That took…" Sonya panted, " _Way_ longer than it should have taken."

"How…" Orchid clutched her side, "How did this guy take down Tucker _and_ Kitana at the same time?"

"Well," Sonya looked at the remains of Carnage, "I'd say it was because they didn't have fire to beat them with."

"It's just the two of us now." Orchid placed her hand on Sonya's shoulder, "We can't let the Xenomorphs run rampant, or the whole city is lost."

"More so than usual?" Bomberman quipped.

* * *

Jaune carefully trekked through the terrain. Having been able to get past a lot of opponents, he looked around.

Green blood everywhere. Some acidic, and others neon green.

It almost like something out of _Mortal Kombat._

Jaune tripped over a severed Xenomorph head that still had its spine attached.

Okay, maybe it was something _exactly_ from _Mortal Kombat._

"Alright Jaune." He said to himself, "You got this far on your own. Sure you lost your shield fighting Mileena, but that doesn't mean that you aren't 'useless baggage' like everyone says you are."

He moved carefully. Moving past the acid blood, eggs, and leftover traps, he was making his way into the hive. Hopefully nothing would go wrong.

 _*CRASH!*_

So much for that.

The eggs started opening up. The traps started beeping, and the exit was going to be-

 _*CRASH!*_

"Well, so much for a way out." Jaune muttered, "Let's just keep going-"

" _GRAWWH!"_

"Ah peanuts."

* * *

"So, no way out I guess." Sonya muttered.

"Like we're letting anyone out. We have a plan here though."

"Right. Bomberman will get to the basement, and bring the whole building down. The two of us will hold off the queen at the upper levels."

"At least we don't have to worry about any more surprises-"

 _*CRASH!*_

"Agh! Dang it!"

"Arc? What the hell are _you_ doing here? And where's Beat?"

"I stopped moping around. As for Beat, well…" Jaune started to explain.

"No time! LOOK OUT!" Orchid lept forward in her fire cat form, and struck the new intruder.

"A Predalien? When did that-"

"Do we _really_ want to figure that out, or are we going to actually fight?" Sonya cut off.

"Back to our regularly scheduled programing?" Orchid joked.

"I'll hold this thing off!" Sonya shouted, "The rest of you finish the mission!"

"This is _my fight_ , and I-"

"This _isn't_ the time, blondie!" Orchid grabbed Jaune by the hoodie, "There's a time and place for pride, but the battlefield isn't one of them!"

"Careful Sonya!" Bomberman called out.

"I don't have to be." Sonya grunted, "It's _kombat time!_ "

* * *

"Are we sure that the Queen is in the basement?"

"Pretty sure." Orchid mentioned, "Bomberman found and modified an old Predator detonator. One blast, and the whole thing goes up in flames. No more Aliens, no more Predators, they'll be dead."

"Well, at least the franchises won't get dragged down any further…" Jaune quipped, "Why are we trying to _find_ the queen anyways?"

"If we attack her, the other Xenomorphs will try to get in the building to protect her. Once Bomberman's blast goes off, they'll be taken down with the bitch."

"And we have the easy part. Just gotta distract the queen, and kill anyone along the way, right?"

"Yep." Orchid replied.

* * *

Sonya was holding herself fairly well against the predalien. By which we mean that she wasn't getting curbstomped by the thing.

"Urgh," the Special Forces agent wiped the blood from her chin, and summoned her drone to restock on her bombs.

"Try this!" She tossed all of her shrapnel bombs at once, and the Predalien staggered back. Seeing her opening, Sonya rushed forward, and used her signature leg grab and slammed her opponent into the ground. She continued to attack and dodge until it was getting obvious that one of them was burning out.

"Ugh…" Sonya was the one to use up her energy. And while managing to break her opponent's leg was good, it didn't stack to her having been impaled in the lung.

"One… Last… Shot…" She punched in some commands into her wrist device, and summoned her drone.

The drone locked onto the Predalien, who was clawing its way to Sonya, and charged forward.

 _*BOOM!*_

The drone detonated, sending the Predailien's blood everywhere. And onto Sonya as well.

"AUUGHH!" She struggled as the acid blood started to eat away at her organs and skin. Eventually finding her breath and accepting her fate as she closed her eyes one last time, and hoped for a better timeline.

* * *

"Woah!"

Bomberman rushed through the maze that was the basement floor of the building, placing bombs everywhere to hold off the Xenomorphs.

"Gotta keep moving. Got to - AHA!" Bomberman found what he was looking for: The main support beam. Destroy this, and bring down the whole building on top of it.

As an added bonus, the gas pipes would detonate and bring the entire thing up in flames.

" _RAWWH!"_

Bomberman turned around and saw some more Xenomorphs.

"Okay, just gotta hold these guys off, until I get the signal."

He readied some bombs, and took a battle stance.

"Time to blow up!"

* * *

Jaune and Sonya had found the hive's primary nest.

"Tch, souless bastards." Orchid mentioned, seeing their more recent victims.

"Well, get busy fighting, or get busy dying." Jaune moved to attack.

"Wait, we can't-"

" _RAWW!"_

The two of them jumped at the new opponent, "You were saying?" Jaune quipped.

"Hold them off! I'm going to kill this bitch!"

Jaune went to work slashing at the new Xenomorphs. Managing to hold them off for a fairly good amount of time.

Orchid managed to bob and weave against the attacks by the Praetorians and other Xenomorph castes. The increasing power hill making her more aggressive.

"RAAHH!"

* * *

 _Several Minutes later…_

"And another one of the heroes bites the dust." Ganon noted, seeing the explosion, "Now to break into this place!" He started to push.

He kept pushing and pushing until-

 _*CRACK!*_

He broke through a hole in the barrier.

"Ah yes. Kinetic Reflector." He recalled, "Works against impacts, but not against continuous force."

He grinned as he made his way to penetrating the base's defenses.

* * *

 **X: Trigon finale and a bit of what's going on in universe A next time. Maybe even some Thanoseid too.**


	141. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 11

_Meanwhile, in Universe A…_

Mewtwo was shoved against a rock, taking the wind out of him.

" _Hrgh, in retrospect, I probably should've figured that it was_ you." he snarled to his opponent, " _I mean, if_ I _had a plan that bombed because two girls sang a love song together, I'd want to rewrite the universe too."_

Ganon snarled at that, "I'm going to torture you by tearing you apart, molecule by molecule, and vaporizing each of those molecules one by _one._ _Clone._ " he said as he lifted the psychic by the neck.

" _And you weren't one back in the_ Melee _days?"_ Mewtwo countered.

"Grah!" Ganon threw Mewtwo against a nearby tree, "Enough of this. I have a timeline to conquer!"

" _What are you…"_ Mewtwo realized where Ganon was flying off to.

" _Better run…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

"Take care of mütter for me, sister." Nightcrawler grabbed hold of Trigon's left hand, and prepared to teleport.

"No, _don't!_ " Hellboy reached out to the mutant to try and stop him. If Etrigan was right, and he usually was, Nightcrawler would be trapped there forever if he tried to do this.

Kurt saluted the demon before-

 _*BAMF!*_

"Kurt? KURT!" Guts called out from his shelter behind Celestia's bones, "Dammit."

"Not to sound morbid or anything, but I'm not telling Mystique if she ever shows up."

"Do you really believe that she _will?_ " Guts asked the Anti-Anti-Christ, "I'm pretty sure that we're all going to die."

"Just because you came out here expecting to die, doesn't mean you _will._ " Raven shot at him, using her magic to fling several cars and debris towards her demonic father.

" _RAWH!"_

"He seems a little less eloquent than he usually is." Rainbow Dash noted.

"He's absorbed some of Dormammu's madness." Raven offered, "At least, that's what I dad, roar mindlessly if you ended up with some of Dormammu's madness."

" _RAAAGGGHHH!"_

"That makes sense." Guts sighed, "I can't believe I'm doing this."

"Guts! Wait!" Hellboy tried to stop Guts before-

"Raaaggghhh!"

That. Before Guts activated his Berserker Armor. He jumped forward and started to hack at the large demon's feet.

"Dammit, _DASH!_ Grab his attention!"

Dash charged towards Trigon, intent on putting his head in a tornado so that rocks would start getting in his eyes.

"AUURGH!"

Trigon swatted around, and was clearly getting annoyed.

"Raven! Send in some rocks and scrap to hurt him even more!" Hellboy called out, "I'll try to revive Optimus."

"Urgh…" The Autobot leader stirred, "What happened?"

"You got hit pretty bad, Prime." Hellboy answered, "It almost took you offline. You alright?"

"As long as my spark pulsates, I will not falter." He replied.

"Damn. And I thought Cap was the one who gave inspirational speeches."

"'Till all are one." Optimus added, "Rainbow Dash! Get ready to move!" He readied his blaster.

"NOW!"

Optimus open fired, effectively staggering Trigon back a bit more.

"My turn!" Hellboy leaped forward, as Guts also managed to climb up Trigon's leg and had managed to impale the stomach with his sword, Hellboy punched Dragonslayer hard enough to the point that it went right through Trigon's body.

"Augh!"

Rainbow Dash also moved in with a cloud, striking it to send bolts of lightning against Trigon's open wounds.

"Everyone!" Raven called out, "Keep hitting harder!"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe A…_

"Well Mewtwo, you have one shot to try to stop this fight. Make it count." Deadpool encouraged.

" _No pressure or anything."_

"Yeah! All you have to do is get them to set aside their rivalry or the villains create that bomb that goes back in time that causes an entire bad future to happen that kills everyone-"

Deadpool clamped his hand on Pinkie's mouth, "That's. Not. Helping." He ground out, "You feelin' anxious Psyboy?"

" _Well,_ now _I am."_ Mewtwo muttered, " _Hopefully, Ganon hasn't done any of his manipulative stuff yet…"_

"Ganny?" Pinkie questioned, "I thought that it was obvious that he did it. He's the only one with the magical abilities to do it. Remember how he did that to Zant?"

"I wonder how he convinced Lex to go along with it, though…" Deadpool wondered.

* * *

"So what you're saying is that we could use an explosive to try to reduce their numbers?"

"No Luthor." Ganon replied, "What I am trying to tell you is that if the opposite result is what happens, we can use the ensuing chaos to create a bomb that will allow us to get into power."

"How exactly will that work anyways? Are you going to try to alter the fight in some way?" Lex asked.

"That is exactly what I'm suggesting. Once I alter the battle, we can send the bomb through a teleporter that will let it destroy their base of operations."

"What about the Flash?" Joker asked, jumping in on the conversation.

"I am positive Luthor or the other scientists can create a machine that will allow for teleportation of the device when it is about to detonate." Ganon reassured.

"And the bomb itself?" Lex asked.

"I will make it magical in nature. That way, the heroes' scientists won't be able to defuse it in time."

"Why exactly should we trust you on this plan? Didn't your last one fail because you never watched some Disney movie?" Deathstroke offhandedly asked from his spot at the bar.

…

 _*BZZRT!*_

"GRAH!"

"Ganon!" "What the hell?" Joker and Lex cried out at the same time.

"Seriously, I get having a grudge, but what was that all about?" Joker questioned, helping Deathstroke up.

"I don't want that brought up. _Ever again._ " The Gerudo King snarled.

"Ugh, thanks… Joker…"

"No problem, best pal-o-mine!"

"I thought Meta was your 'best pal.'" Luthor pointed out, relieved that it wasn't _him_ for a while.

"Oh, Sladester here is mine for the day. It's part of this new idea I had! See, I was in the military, and we were sent on a mission…"

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in universe 1…_

Hellboy was down. He had managed to break Trigon's leg, and force the demon to his knees before succumbing to his wounds.

Rainbow Dash had her wing injured, and was busy trying to rest her legs. She and Guts had used a bit of teamwork to cut off one of Trigon's horns,and send it into his eye.

Guts himself was dry.

His body resting on the ground futilely trying to recover the blood loss it had sustained while fighting the demon for so long.

Rainbow Dash was struggling to move after everything that had happened.

"Ughh…" Rainbow was struggling to keep moving. She found herself trying to fly towards Trigon.

Her struggles were difficult to watch.

Optimus wasn't faring much better. He looked like he was about to go offline any moment.

Raven wasn't faring much better either. She had gashes all over her body.

Trigon wasn't looking as well either. Having lost a hand, having his legs broken, there was a hole in his stomach, and he was also missing an eye - he was most certainly not in the best of conditions.

Rainbow Dash lept forward and started to fruitlessly attack Trigon's broken leg.

Trigon simply used his giant hand, and crushed the pegasus under it.

"Augh!" He opened his palm and saw that there was a strange gemstone in his hand - The Element of Loyalty.

The harmonious energy resulted in his power being reduced even further, as he fell to his knees.

Opimus reached to his chest and pulled out the Matrix of Leadership.

"Raven! I can try to give you more power!" He gasped, "Hurry! I do not know how long I can last!"

Raven nodded and moved to face her father face to face.

"Are you going to slay your own father?" Trigon grumbled.

"You are no father of mine." Raven replied, "Prepare for your demise!"

Optimus opened the Matrix of Leadership. With Trigon finally crippled, it was safe to unleash the power of the Cybertronian artifact.

"Light our darkest hour!" Opimus called out, the light emanating focusing into Raven's body. The power granting Raven's Soul-Self incredible power.

"Now fall!" The spectre cried out as the mystical powers seared at Trigon's soul. Eradicating him.

"AUUUGGGHHH!"

"That was for you, Blaze." Raven's soul muttered before falling and dissipating from existence.

"'Till all are… one…" He muttered as the empty Matrix fell from his hands and his body greyed.

* * *

Thanoseid had managed to strike down several other opponents. Green Arrow's Thirty Megaton Bomb hadn't even slowed down the Mad God by much.

There weren't many heroes left in the fight. Scorpion and Sub-Zero's combined power hadn't even left a mark against the being.

"Grah!" He-Man threw a car at the being, who just swatted it, and it blew up.

The heroes were getting beaten rather badly. Pretty bad actually. Considering that Trunks had been beaten to a pulp and that Rogue's mind had shut down after being forced to absorb Diana, whose body was incinerated by Thanoseid's Titan Beams.

"HAAAA!" Lion-o rushed in to slash at Thanoseid to buy some time for, well, _anyone_ to defeat the being.

Thanoseid grabbed Lion-o by the arm and then grabbed the other arm.

" _AUGH!"_ Lion-o's screams of agony drowned out any sounds of flesh being ripped apart.

"Who is next?" He asked in that malicious voice of his.

"JARVIS, what's the status of the MK14?" Tony asked.

"ETA is twenty minutes." The A.I answered, "Though, I would not recommend doing anything rash-"

"HEY! THANOSEID!" Iron Man flew up in his opponent's face and raised his arms, "EAT THIS!"

A blast of energy hit Thanoseid and left only a cloud of dust.

"I still sense - urgh!" Vegeta's comment was cut off by his exasperated wound that he clutched.

"What was that? - Augh!" Tony's leg was grabbed by the leg and was slammed around like a ragdoll.

"You truly believe that you actually stood a chance against me?" He asked before throwing Tony into a building.

Vegeta struggled to get up, prompting Sonic to rush to his side, "Stay down. Get your energy back. You won't help anyone if you rush in like Mario." He looked back at Mario's hat. - The only thing remaining after Thanoseid had vaporized the plumber.

"Agh," Vegeta struggled to get up, "Shut it you stupid Kakarot reject - urgh!" He stumbled as he tried to get up, "The Prince of All Saiyans doesn't need to rest!"

"Then at least let me find someone who can patch you up or something." Sonic replied.

"Fine. Just hurry it up furball."

* * *

Sonic was running circles around the battlefield. Trying to find anyone who had a healing item.

The battlefield had taken the lives of so many other fighters. Sonic sped past the bodies and ashes of several of his fallen friends. Their clothes, gadgets, and weapons being the only indicator of which mess was who.

A cane next to a hat and a pile of guts indicated that was the body of Scrooge McDuck, and a blood-stained communicator indicated that the nearby ashes was that of Kim Possible.

"Samus!" Sonic ran over to the bounty hunter, "Quick! Do you have something to heal up Vegeta?"

Samus coughed, "I have an old Senzu Bean that I was saving for emergencies…"

Sonic ducked some incoming debris, "This _is_ an emergency!"

Samus took a look at the small bag she had, "Just hurry up."

"She'll understand." Sonic comforted before speeding off.

"I hope so…" Samus muttered, "Well, it's all or nothing." She got up, and aimed her arm cannon, and fired at Thanoseid.

"Ahh, _another volunteer._ "

* * *

Iron Man noticed that Samus was basically attacking Thanoseid in what could amount to be a suicide attack.

"JARVIS, what's the ETA on that armor?"

"Five minutes. I wouldn't recommend attacking sir, your power is dropping fast, and I would recommend waiting for the new armor or a new plan of attack. And sir, please don't say-"

"I have a plan!" Tony replied.

"Let me guess…" If JARVIS had eyes, he would have rolled them.

"ATTACK!" Tony rushed in, circling Thanoseid and blasting at him with his repulsors.

Samus was still blasting away at Thanoseid as well. Neither armored fighter was dealing any visible damage.

"Augh!" Samus was grabbed by the fused being, and was being choked.

"Now what do we have here?"

"Let her go!" Tony unleashed a swarm of missiles all of which were countered by Thanoseids' Titan Beams.

"Now _die!_ "

 _*CRUNCH!*_

"NO!"

* * *

Rosalina fell over.

"Rosy!" Pinkie rushed over to the Galactic Princess, "What's wrong?"

"I… My knight… She's…" Rosalina choked as tears fell from her eyes, "I…"

"She's dead." Wade replied bluntly.

"Wade!" Pinkie reprimanded, "Don't be so insensitive!"

"I'm _not._ We all have to accept that this was a mission that none of us expected to survive." Deadpool answered, "We need to be strong here. If - _When_ we beat this, she'll never have suffered to begin with. Everything will be fine."

Rosalina wiped the tears from her face, "I need some time to…"

"Take all the time you need." Wade offered, "The clouds went away awhile ago. The garden probably looks nicer with natural sunlight."

"Thanks…" The Galactic Princess wandered off.

"She doesn't seem alright to me…"

"A party won't help this time around. Hopefully, she'll find a way to work through this."

* * *

 **X: We are finally reaching the home stretch of this story arc. Thank you for being patient with me, and hopefully, something like** _ **Freeza vs. Sephiroth**_ **has been announced, or maybe it's a Community Death Battle. Get a First Membership so that you can watch it live every Friday at 4:00 PM central… I was not paid to say that.**

 **Wade: Yeah right.**

 **Mewtwopoint!Wade: Same.**

 **Pinkie(s): Wait…**

 **All: Shit.**


	142. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 12

"Alright, pal. Let's go!"

Tony had just equipped the Mark 14 armor, better known as the Hulkbuster armor, and went in to attack Thanoseid.

"HRGH!" A powerful punch sent Thanoseid flying into a building.

" _Guys! Vegeta's charging his Final Flash!_ " Sonic reported over the comm, " _Give him covering fire!_ "

"With what?" Hawkeye questioned.

" _EVERYTHING!_ " Green Arrow replied by shooting his warhead arrow at Thanoseid, " _Incoming!_ "

 _*BOOM!*_

"YOU WILL ALL DIE!"

 _*BZZRT!*_

The Titan Beams shot out and damaged both the armor, vaporized the bows of the archers, and destroyed most of Slade's weapons.

"Eh, we got nothing better to do." Slade shrugged as he jumped off the building to punch Thanoseid in the face.

"Ack!"

Thanoseid's hand reached out and grabbed Slade. He started to squeeze until-

 _*CRACK!*_

"Be thankful that I did not rip the flesh from your very bones!" Thanoseid tossed the body aside.

"We're losing our guys, and fast!" Ollie realized.

"Well, we go out there, we go down as heroes." Hawkeye mentioned, "We stay here, we probably still die."

A nod between the two indicated the agreement between the two. Using their grappling arrows to get down, they both rushed at Thanoseid and try to jab their arrows in him.

"Haaahhh!"

"Yahhh!"

 _*BZZRT!*_

All that was left after their rush attack was ash.

"Shit!" Punisher looked on, and knew that they probably weren't all making it out alive.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe A…_

"Well, we're pretty much boned." Deadpool looked at the screen, "Well, we tried our best to stop the fight, but five minutes isn't enough to - What are you doing?"

" _Well, I doubt that Ganondorf will allow for a chance that Toph might win. So I'm going to go stop him."_

"You're going to interfere with the battle? Don't you know how dangerous that is?"

" _That other timeline is even_ more _dangerous, Pinkie."_ Mewtwo replied, " _I'm going to make sure that_ Ganondorf _doesn't interfere."_

"Shouldn't you report him then? Interference in a battle is an illegal action."

" _It's_ Ganon. _Aside from that, if he gets his way, nobody will be safe."_

Deadpool sighed, "You're going to die. You know that, right?"

" _I doubt it. I've got some skills on my side. Aside from that, I have Safeguard. His curses can't hurt me."_

"Wait, can that move even protect from Curse?"

" _It protects from Toxic. It'll protect from Ganon's curses."_

"That's not exactly reassurance. But we'll see what kind of backup we can get you."

" _Thanks Wade. I'm sure the inhabitants of the other timeline are grateful for this."_

"Yeah yeah." Wade waved off, "Now knock it off before I get all mushy."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

"Augh!"

Tony had just been tossed aside by Thanoseid. The Hulkbuster armor was practically destroyed, and there was only a small handful of heroes left.

"Tony!" Cap reached out, "Get out of there soldier!"

"Fool…" Thanoseid rambled on, "You are no different from the likes of the Bat or Kal-El. You believe that a suit can help save the world. You try to play God." He tossed him up and readied a punch.

 _*POW!*_

"Let me tell you about power!" The fusion screeched, "It's something that one is _born_ with. You are either born great, or you are just a waste of space!"

"Malvolio would like to challenge that!" Cloud jumped towards Thanoseid, "Some have greatness thrust upon them, like how this great blade was bestowed upon me to defeat the likes of you!" He slashed downward.

"HA!" Cloud swung his sword in several ways to attack Thanoseid, who dodged every single attack.

"I'd also have to disagree!" Tony chimed in, several streams of liquid metal poured into the debris that he was trapped under. "I mean, I'm one of the most smartest, capable people on the planet." He burst out of the debris, revealing the MK 50 armor, better known as the Endo-Sym armor.

"And well, I'm sure you know the rest." He bragged, "I'm not playing _God._ All this time," he put his face mask on, "I've been playing _human._ " He rushed forward and readied a punch. "JARVIS, play my jam."

" _Now playing_ _MKAlieZ_ _Hiroyuki Sawano."_

Iron Man punched hard enough to create a shockwave that pushed Cloud a bit of ways away, and rushed forward to grab at Thanoseid's gauntlets.

"Say goodbye to _this!_ " An energy surge knocked away both combatants.

"Wha- WHAT DID YOU JUST DO?"

"It took a while, but I finally found the energy signature of your Omega Tech. You won't be doing much for a while. But in the meantime, take _this!_ "

Iron Man blasted Thanoseid a few blocks away with a single burst of energy.

"What took so long?" Steve asked over the comm.

"If I told you the plan, Thanoseid wouldn't have used his tech and JARVIS and I wouldn't have been able to get to it."

"YOU WILL DIE NOW!" Thanoseid rushed forward at blinding speeds and attacked Tony, "YOU. WILL. ALL. FALL. BEFORE ME!"

"Not today, Thanoseid!" Cap threw his shield at the fusion and disoriented him, "You attack one of us, you attack all of us!"

"Then you shall die WITH HIM!" Thanoseid roared as he slammed the ground to send a massive shockwave and plenty of debris the Captain's way.

"Augh!"

"Oh no you don't!" Batman threw several batarangs at Thanoseid, all of which embedded themselves in his armor.

"Is that the best you can do?"

"No." Batman pulled out a detonator, " _This is!_ "

 _*BOOM!*_

The batarangs detonated, damaging the fusion's armor.

"Insolent little wretch!" Thanoseid tossed aside his damaged armor, "Do you realize how long it will take to repair that with the technology available in this primitive city?"

"Long enough to keep you down!" Sonic called out as he rushed towards Thanoseid and attacked with his high-velocity punches.

"Might not be as brutal as Flash's Infinite Mass Punch, but I'm willing to bet that did some damage." Cloud quipped.

Thanoseid started to notice something. "You lot aren't trying to defeat me! You're trying to distract me! Trying to soften me up for some kind of attack!"

"Crap! He's onto us!" Tony realized.

"What are you…" Thanoseid noticed the gathering of energy nearby the remains of one of the old stores that had been destroyed maybe two weeks prior, "Ah, the _prince._ "

"He's going for Vegeta!" Steve called out, "Keep him away at all costs!"

" _RIGHT!"_ everyone replied, rushing in to attack and slow Thanoseid down.

"Do you really think that you can stop _me?_ " he asked, "I AM THANOSEID! THE PERFECT AMALGAMATION OF THE MAD TITAN AND RULER OF APOKOLIPS! YOU WILL FEEL _NO MERCY!_ "

"And yet, your Titan Beams aren't as powerful as the original Omega Beams. Maybe not as perfect as you thought?" Cloud quipped.

"Perhaps…" Thanoseid grabbed Cloud by the throat, "But I'd say that it is _perfect_ for torturing worthless whelps like you!"

 _*BZZRTT!*_

"AHHHHHHH!"

"Cloud, NO!"

"THAT'S IT!" Tony flew in, "You want your energy back so bad, then _take it!_ " He called out as he imprisoned Thanoseid in the armor. "JARVIS. _Detonate_."

 _*BOOM!*_

Tony collapsed under the exhaustion, and punched the ground.

"There was nothing we could do, Tony." Cap placed a hand on the innovator's shoulder.

"If only I was faster." Sonic mumbled.

"It's not your fault. They were too close, you would've died with him." Batman offered.

"NOT THAT IT MATTERS!"

"Impossible!"

"No…"

Thanoseid stepped out of the wreckage, left arm clearly broken, and bleeding in several places, but still none worse for wear.

"YOU WILL SOON JOIN HIM!" He roared.

* * *

Rosalina had a hollow look in her eyes. The death of her beloved knight was still haunting her, and despite the fact that she wasn't there, she could still see the look of horror on Samus' face whenever she closed her eyes.

Looking at the Marigolds did not help. Despite the break in the clouds, the sun did little to brighten the monarch's mood.

"The colors…" She trailed off, "The remind me of…" She shut her eyes, and wiped away the tears.

"Why?" She asked nobody in particular, "Why did she have to go on that mission? Why couldn't have it been _me?_ "

"It shouldn't have been her! It should've been _me!_ " She cried out.

"I… I want to see her face one last time…" She bemoaned.

"Just, one last time." She silently cried as she laid herself down on the bench and readied to cry herself to sleep.

"THAT!" Rosalina jumped up, "CAN BE ARRANGED!"

"No…" Rosalina gasped.

* * *

Aside from Vegeta, only Batman and Captain America remained to stand in the way of Thanoseid.

"You still try to fight when it is pointless!" Thanoseid ranted, "Your precious Utility Belt has been _crushed._ Your 'mighty shield' has been turned to _dust!_ Why do you continue this battle?"

"Because as humans, we _never give up!_ " Cap called out as he threw a rock at the fusion.

"We don't die easily!" Batman added, flinging a piece of rebar at Thanoseid.

"The bodies I've left behind would disagree!" Thanoseid gestured to the corpses and ashes of the other fighters that tried to defeat him as if to prove his point.

"Like we said," Cap started as he threw a tire at the fusion.

"We _don't_ surrender!" Batman finished, flinging a crowbar at him as well.

No projectile had managed to slow Thanoseid down. Not even a little. At most, they had annoyed him.

"Insolent little whelps! I'll annihilate you all!"

"NOT IF I HAVE ANYTHING TO SAY ABOUT THAT!"

"Ah, the prince _finally_ joins us!" Thanoseid taunted, "Are you going to fire your pathetic beam now?"

"IF YOU THINK IT'S SO PATHETIC!" Vegeta struggled to contain the energy, "THEN STAY _RIGHT WHERE YOU ARE!_ "

"Gladly!" Thanoseid challenged as he knocked Batman away hard enough to snap his neck.

"Batman!" Cap rushed forward and grabbed Thanoseid, only to be grabbed himself.

"Go ahead and blast me _prince!_ And take out your precious friend along with me-"

"JUST HURRY UP AND BLAST HIM!" Cap screamed out, "I'LL HOLD HIM HERE!"

"And how exactly do you propose that you'll do _that_?" Thanoseid asked, putting the Captain in a chokehold.

"Like… _This!_ " Cap bit down on Thanoseid's hand, stunning him long enough for Cap to escape his grasp and swing a piece of rubble at his legs.

"Augh!"

"DO IT NOW!"

Vegeta nodded as he powered up.

It was at this point that Thanoseid realized one thing.

He had made a mistake.

Vegeta's black hair had turned golden, then turned a bright blue.

" _WELCOME TO OBLIVION!_ "

Thanoseid was basically acting like a deer in the headlights as he was looking right at the beam that was about to be launched.

"IF I MUST DIE," He bellowed, "I WILL TAKE _YOU_ WITH ME!"

He fired a Titan Beam out of one of his eyes and struck Vegeta through the chest, only for the prince to remain standing.

" _IS THAT ALL YOU GOT?"_ He questioned, " _FINAL FLASH!_ "

 _ ***BRRZRT!***_

"AAHHH!"

Vegeta panted, clutching his chest, "Huh… Still breathing. That's weird, I coulda sworn he hit a lung-ack!" he coughed up blood, "Oh there it is…"

He collapsed on the ground.

" _*Cough!*_ So… doing this crap again huh?" He coughed up more blood, "Well, at least I downloaded an audiobook to my pho-" A quick look at his phone revealed to Vegeta one crucial flaw in his plan.

"Son of a bitch, I forgot to charge this damn thing."

* * *

Wade looked at the screen and sighed. He made his way to where Kitty and Rick were to give them the news.

"Hey Wade."

"Deadpool."

"Hey guys." Deadpool sighed.

"So, what's the situation out there?"

"Well, we have good news and bad news."

"Good news first."

"The good news is that all those major threats are now gone. Defeated. Dead."

"I'm guessing the bad news is that the teams that went out to beat them also died." Kitty lamented.

"Aku managed to kill a majority of the Lanterns before Hal sent him into the sun in the same style he beat Parallax from his shitty movie." Wade mentioned.

"I heard from the comms that the Doomsday and Braintron teams both got caught in the Oblivion Bomb." Rick mentioned, "Damn shame. I was planning on getting some of their stuff to experiment on later."

"The team that went after Joker and Red Skull went down destroying the Xenomorph hive. The remaining Predators either died or ran away."

"At least Red Skull is gone." Kitty mentioned, "Guy reminds me _too much_ of other people."

"Yeah, like Tr-"

"Trigon Team went down in flames, some more literally than others." Wade cut off, "And we just got word that everyone fighting Thanoseid died along with him."

"That would include Samus. "How's Rosalina holding up?"

"We sent her to the garden to try to get her mind off of it." Pinkie mentioned, "Not sure if it's working though."

"Wait a moment."

"What's up Rick?"

Rick pulled out a device, "We took down Aku, the ugly mofos, the diildo-heads, Ultimate Baby, the fusions, Trigon, Cell-"

"Cell actually never got rez'ed." Kitty interjected, "Same thing with Dormammu and Sektor."

"Alright…" Rick trailed off, "I feel like we're missing someone."

"Who in the world could we be missing? And I swear, if the reveal of this whole thing ends up being some character we forgot about attacking another and then stepping through that door in a dramatic reveal, I will-"

" _AAHHHH!"_

"That was-"

"Rosalina!"

A figure cloaked in shadows started to move forward. It tossed a skeleton. The small crown being the only indicator that it was once the Galactic monarch. " _BWAHAHAHAHAHAHA!"_

The shadows started to dissipate.

"Now you face _Ganondorf!_ "

* * *

 **X: Final part coming up. We are almost done with this!**

 **Wade: Let's be real here, our alternate timeline counterparts probably wouldn't have figured this out.**

 **Pinkie: Speaking of, why don't** _ **you**_ **have a Mewtwopoint counterpart X?**

 **X: Because I got here via Randomguy (Voice of Superman in both** _ **Goku vs. Superman**_ **DEATH BATTLES) so I doubt that I'd have ended up there to begin with… Maybe around altered battle 45, but probably not earlier.**


	143. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 13

"Yeah, _no._ " Rick pulled out a blaster and shot at Ganon.

Ganon swatted the blast away. "Did you really think a mere blaster could defeat _me?_ "

"Well… Yeah." Rick trailed off.

"Then die for your mistake!"

"OH SHI-"

 _*POW!*_

"Ugh…" Rick was left reeling from the blast that Ganon had sent his way, "Well, this sucks…"

"Now feel my dark magic." Ganon spread a shadowy energy towards Rick, who struggled to open a device.

"What is-"

 _*click*_

 _*SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM! SLAM!*_

"Heh, try getting through now ya bastard! _*cough!*_ Oh damn… And I think that this is my last backup…"

Rick's heartbeat stopped.

"What are these barriers?"

"Nth metal with Vibranium-Adamantium alloy and with some anti-teleportation tech built into it. You're not getting in anytime soon Ganon _dork._ "

"How original." Ganon said as he summoned his cursed silver sword, "Like I haven't heard _that one_ before."

"WAITAMINUTE!"

"What?"

"Yeah!" Deadpool added, "I was about to fight this guy in a way that would make the makers of Blake's world jealous. What do you want to do?"

"There was this story that Mewtwo told me, is it true that the other you lost a battle because two girls sang a love song together?"

Ganon sighed before raising his hand and sending Pinkie through a portal.

"AHH!"

"What the-"

"I am _not_ going to let that timeline happen! This world is one that _I_ can rule. It will be remade in _my image!_ "

"You mean…" Deadpool realized.

"Did you really think that it was mere coincidence that all those idiots attacked at once? Aku and Braintron were easy enough, _you and your friends did all the work for that…"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe A_

" _GANON!"_ Mewtwo called out to all minds but Toph and Gaara, " _I KNOW THAT YOU ARE OUT THERE! SHOW YOURSELF!"_

"No need to shout, Mew." Ganon stepped out of the shadows, "As you can see, I am right here."

" _I am here to put a stop to your evil scheme!"_ Mewtwo pointed to his opponent.

"Evil? Why, those are only words. Simply created by society to dictate how we should act. Right and Wrong are simply concepts that the victors of history created and-"

" _Your plan is literally to let the world devolve into chaos and reshape it in your image."_ Mewtwo cut off, " _I'm pretty sure that you're a definitive 'bad guy' in this scenario."_

"Well," Ganon trailed off.

 _*POW!*_

A burst of dark energy sent a rock towards Mewtwo, sending him flying.

"Nobody cares what you think."

Ganon turned towards Gaara and chanted in his dark language.

" _NO!"_

"Oh _yes!_ " Ganon gloated, "Now the sand ninja will have more power. Soon, the comments section will be flooded with demands for other rematches, and the hosts will start losing views until they oblige."

" _You're insane!"_ Mewtwo countered, " _That would mean that you would lose as well!"_

"But while the ensuing chaos is happening, the device I convinced the scientists to make will be ready. And the modifications I made will send the world into _complete chaos!_ "

" _You lost in the other timeline though!"_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _Why would you want that world?"_

"According to my other self, neither the hero of time nor the princess have shown up. There are _no means_ to cause significant damage to me to easily defeat my other self. Aside from that, once the heroes die in their futile attempt to defend _your body,_ I can erase you from _all_ timelines."

" _In that case, to quote a powerful ally, 'One shall stand. One shall fall.'"_ Mewtwo cited.

Ganon smiled, "Allow me to finish the scene." He cleared his throat as he summoned his cursed silver sword, "'Why throw away your life so recklessly?'"

"' _That's a question you should ask yourself, Ganon.'"_ Mewtwo continued the script, as he summoned his own weapon - The Spoon.

"'Such heroic nonsense.'" Ganon quoted.

" _That… Not how the scene goes."_ Mewtwo faltered a bit before regaining his composure, " _Regardless, I'm still going to stop you!"_

"HA!" Ganon chuckled, "And _how_ do you propose that you do that? You have no means of causing significant damage - AUGH!"

Mewtwo sent Ganon flying by smacking him with his spoon. He quickly turned to Gaara and did a quick search before temporarily deleting some specific techniques from his mind to even the odds.

He flew off to continue the battle against Ganon, " _I don't need to_ kill you!" He pointed out, " _I just have to slow you down!"_

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe 1…_

"I don't have to kill you- not that I couldn't, my swords are pretty badass- I just have to buy enough time for Mewtwo to stop that timeline!"

Ganon frowned, "The fight has already started. What could he possibly do?"

"I have _no idea._ But whatever he's doing, it's working."

Indeed it _was_ working. From what Kitty could see, the gauge of the likelihood of this timeline not happening was reaching 85%. And there was no indication that it was stopping.

"C'mon, Mewtwo." Kitty pleaded as she looked at the security feed for the battle outside, "You can do this!"

Meanwhile, back in the main room, Deadpool and Ganon were still staring each other down.

"Call it, tumor." Ganon sneered.

"First off, _rude._ " Deadpool started off, "And second, if you want it so bad, there's a button somewhere nearby that would play the soundbyte you're looking for."

"Just say it yourself."

"Alright," Deadpool readied himself for a fight, " _HERE WE GO!_ "

The two jumped towards each other, and clashed swords.

"I will end you!" Ganon growled.

"I'm going to turn you into a pork chop!" Deadpool shot back, before pushing Ganon off and unleashing an entire clip of his SMGs into the Gerudo king.

"My bad, I meant to say _swiss cheese._ " Deadpool quipped.

"You celebrate too early, mercenary." Ganondorf stated as he got up and flicked a leftover bullet off his shoulder, "But let's see how well you fare, Deku Fertilizer."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in Universe A…_

" _Mudsdale Crap!"_ Mewtwo swore, " _That lazy piece of pork chop pulls_ this _Mudsdale Crap?"_

"BOW BEFORE THE MIGHT OF PHANTOM GANON!" Mewtwo took cover behind a rock as the phantom started flinging projectiles at him.

" _It's just like a game of tennis."_ Mewtwo reminded himself, " _And at least I remember some from those matches I played with Mario and Luigi."_ He jumped out and used his spoon to slam a light ball back at his opponent.

The phantom reeled back, clearly stunned by the hit.

" _Now try_ THIS!" Mewtwo unleashed his Miracle Eye technique and followed up by using Psycho Cut.

The phantom was sliced in two, and dissipated as the psychic turned to get back to the Gerudo King.

"Glorious isn't it?" Ganon stated as he watched Gaara dominate Toph for a portion of the fight, "It's amazing what a bit of prodding can do when the fanbase is _this_ easy to provoke. I wonder if the same result could have been as effective if the hero of time had been the subject instead, or dare I say those two little c- UGH!"

" _Now now,"_ Mewtwo tsked, " _It's not nice to insult people when they can't defend themselves!"_

"You again?" Ganondorf growled, "Why won't you just _die?_ "

" _Why won't_ you?" Mewtwo countered, " _Try escaping my Miracle Eye!"_ Mewtwo's eye glinted for a moment before he attacked with a burst of psychic energy.

"Aurgh! Impossible! That attack shouldn't hurt this much!"

" _Miracle Eye lets me bypass your dark resistances to my psychic attacks!"_ Mewtwo lectured, " _Now take THIS!"_ Mewtwo flung more boulders at his opponent, causing some damage, "that _one was for the Luthor of the other timeline!"_

Ganon struggled to get up before he noticed that there was an even larger boulder right above him. "This is going to hurt a bit…" he grimaced.

 _*CRASH!*_

"That _was for_ me." Mewtwo said before he rushed in and delayed a blow that surely would have been a fatal hit just long enough for Toph to properly block it. He then followed by implanting the knowledge that Gaara had sand armor on, and waited for Toph to use it to her advantage.

" _That should even the odds a bit more."_ he breathed a sigh of relief before a rumbling shook from the boulder that he had crushed Ganondorf under moments prior.

 _*BOOM!*_

"THAT DOES IT!" Ganondorf bellowed, "IT'S TIME FOR YOU TO _DIE!_ I don't _care_ if my other self is about to kill you, I just want the satisfaction of tearing you apart _myself!_ " Ganondorf snarled as he got closer to Mewtwo's choking form.

"I know that they probably aren't going to be around in _this_ afterlife, but do tell the inhabitants of the other world _exactly_ how you failed." He boasted, "I'm sure they'll understand."

" _Piper… Optimus…"_ Mewtwo recalled all the friends and allies he made in the other timeline. How they possibly- _did_ \- die to protect his helpless body.

"That's right. Remember their names. I am going to make you regret _ever_ coming back. Perhaps if you hadn't interfered, you would have been a mere servant, or perhaps a prisoner. Sure, you would have been subjugated, but you'd be alive." Ganondorf prattled on, "But instead, you decided to interfere. And now, we are here." Ganondorf turned to the side and ushered some dark magic upon Gaara. Healing all his wounds while Toph's body remained as it was.

" _N-No!"_ Mewtwo struggled until-

 _*BWIP!*_

" _Oh sweet air!"_ Mewtwo sucked in a large breath, " _I almost forgot that I could use teleport."_

"HOW? How did you escape you useless clone?!" Ganon seethed with anger.

" _Heh,"_ Mewtwo chuckled, " _Coming from the one whose moveset back in_ _Melee_ _was just copy-paste of Captain Falcon's moveset, that's a compliment."_ He raised his spoon again, " _Round three, was it?"_

"AURGH!" Ganondorf charged towards Mewtwo with his sword, "I'll show _you_ who's the clone!"

" _Then HERE WE GO!"_

* * *

 _Universe 1…_

"Crap. Pinkie's trapped in the silent realm, and I'm almost out of bullets." Deadpool muttered to himself, "I don't know _why_ I said that out loud, but that's my current situation."

Wade was currently hiding from Ganon's sight. "Little tumor! Little tumor!" The Gerudo King taunted, "Come out come out wherever you are!"

"TRY AND GET ME!" Deadpool shouted, tossing down several grenades of all forms down.

 _*BOOM! BOOM! BOOM! PFFT! BOOM!*_

"Ugh!" Ganondorf held his nose, "Was one of those a _stink bomb?_ "

"You better believe it, buddy!" Deadpool called out in the smoke, "Designed it myself! Has a bit of the Blob's gas, some dried up bits of Man-Thing, Rhino's sweat, and even the strands of some of Hulk's underwear! Trust me, you do _not_ want to smell that guy after he's done at the all-you-can eat burrito place." Wade shuddered a bit.

"Can't be as bad as how the clone will feel once _I'm_ through with him." Ganondorf mentioned.

"Why do you keep calling him a clone? Weren't _you_ the one with the copy-n-pasted moveset in _Melee_?"

"From _Captain Falcon_ , I'm well aware of that complaint." Ganon snarled.

"Unlike _you,_ I'm not bottom tier in my fighting game."

"You aren't even _in_ _Infinite!_ " Ganon pointed out, "You are basically a non-existent tier!"

"Wrong game." Wade quipped, slicing both swords downward towards his foe.

"Urgh!" Ganondorf reeled from the blow, and smirked.

"What's so- AUGH!"

Ganondorf, or rather, his _phantom_ had blasted Deadpool with a burst of energy.

"Dammit! Now I gotta play a game of tennis?" Deadpool grumbled.

"Not just _that…_ " Ganondorf stated, "Feel _this!_ "

" _Gou Hadoken!"_ one of the Phantoms roared.

 _*BOOM!*_

"Woah!" Deadpool managed to just narrowly evade the attack, "Well, that explains why Akuma and Shang Tsung weren't in the initial lineup."

"Could it really _be_ anyone else?" Ganondorf noted, "Now, if you'll excuse me, I have a door to break through."

"Weren't you listening?" Deadpool asked, while striking the blasts back at the phantom, "It's made up of Adamantium, Vibranium, Nth Metal, and protected by an energy barrier! How are you going to bust through that-"

"HAUGH!" Ganondorf started pushing against the doors.

"Okay, I guess pushing against it would probably do it." Wade conceded.

* * *

 _Universe A…_

"Uh, guys!" Carol called, "There's a weird thing going on!"

"What's up?" Iron Man asked.

"Well, power level of Gaara keeps going up for some reason."

"Isn't that normal for a battle?"

Carol sighed, "Maybe. But I'm pretty sure he can't increase it to the point that he can decimate an entire mountain range."

"Well, that's- Wait! Did you say mountain _range?_ "

"Yes!"

"Gaara's never displayed that level of power before." Iron Man stated, "There's something going on-"

"GUYS! We have something important to tell you!" Wade screamed while rushing into the observation room.

* * *

 _Universe 1…_

 _*CRASH!*_

"YOU SAID HE'D NEVER BREAK THROUGH!" Kitty screeched.

"Give me a moment!" Deadpool called out as he dodged seven blasts from seven different phantoms.

"Hahahahaha!" Ganondorf chuckled, "Now you _die!_ "

He raised his cursed blade and aimed it towards Kitty, "Say hello to your fellow X-Men when you reach the afterlife- AUGH!"

 _*BANG! CRASH!*_

Deadpool shot the light, rendering the battlefield dark until the backup lights came on.

"Insolent little _wretch!_ How did you defeat my phantoms?"

"I _didn't._ " Deadpool revealed as some blasts shot nearby Ganondorf, "They're a hazard to _both of us,_ Ganny!"

"URGH! I'll just kill you _personally!_ " Ganondorf bellowed, his phantoms dissipating.

"Now that's no fun!" Deadpool complained, "But let's make this more of a game of _blind man's bluff!_ " He threw down his remaining smoke bombs down as a precaution. "Hiya!" his sword managed to knock Ganondorf's out of his hands.

"You know what I realized?"

"What?" Ganondorf asked.

"That… Was my carbonadium sword." Deadpool admitted, "I was planning on using it on you because your holy weapons weakness is basically just a glorified healing factor, so…"

"What? Does carbonadium wreck healing factors?" Kitty asked from her position.

"Yes."

"Probably shouldn't have admitted that." Kitty pointed out.

"HA!" Ganondorf used his warlock fist and decimated part of the wall.

"That wasn't even close!"

"I'LL JUST BRING THIS _WHOLE_ BUILDING DOWN!" Ganondorf roared.

"I got this!" Deadpool grabbed a sword and started to rush at Ganondorf.

"I'll deal with you first!" Ganondorf grabbed the other sword and charged as well.

 _*SLIRTCH!*_

Both blades impaled the other in the chest. The resulting speed was so great, that the smoke dissipated, revealing that, in the rush to kill the other. Both of them had made a mistake.

"Ah… Shit. That's _my_ sword sticking out of my chest isn't it?" Deadpool asked.

"Yep." Ganondorf responded before keeling over, "Urgh! Blasted… Silver!"

" _*COUGH!*_ Don't insult the dead like that." Deadpool quipped as he shot his gun in Ganondorf's head.

 _*BANG!*_

"HA! - Oh, it hurts to laugh." Deadpool coughed, "Thank God for the mask keeps the blood from spilling out."

"Urgh…"

"Heh - _urk!_ And people said my emergency werewolf bullet was useless. Shows… What they… know…" Deadpool succumbed to the carbonadium.

Ganondorf started to pull himself to his new target: Kitty Pryde.

"You… Now… Die!" Ganondorf crawled towards Kitty.

Kitty started to panic. The percentage was only rising slowly.

"C'mon, Mew!" Kitty pleaded, " _hurry!_ Please!"

Ganondorf threw the sword in his chest at Kitty.

"AUGH!" Kitty's lung was impaled by the blade.

Ganon slowly crawled his way to the two that were there. He ripped the blade from Kitty and loomed over Mewtwo.

"Now, Mewtwo. You fall."

 _*DING!*_

"What was that?"

 _*Bzzrt!* "Likelyhood of timeline occurance now at 0%. Mission has 100% chance of success."_

"DIN DAMMIT!"

* * *

 _Moments ago, in Universe A…_

"Now Mewtwo," Ganondorf said as he raised his arm to prepare a blast of dark magic, "You fall." He tried to blast the Psychic.

Keyword here, being ' _try_ ' of course.

"WHY! ISN'T! THIS! WORKING?" He punctuated each word with an attempted blast.

" _Looks like you're unfamiliar with my Ability."_ Mewtwo chuckled, " _PRESSURE makes you use up twice as much power for a single move than it would normally take to perform!"_

"WHAT?"

" _But now that that's done…"_ Mewtwo continued as he broke out of the stone bonds that Ganondorf trapped him in, " _LET'S GO MEGA!"_

Mewtwo transformed into his Mega Evolution form. Mega Mewtwo Y.

" _I'm sending you to the upper atmosphere."_ Mewtwo taunted, " _Say hi to the Storm Hawks for me."_

There was a moment of silence between the two until Ganondorf spoke up.

"The _who?_ "

" _No. The Storm Hawks. They're a team who fight evil in a world where they use transforming technology and mystical crystals."_

"Sounds like that blonde's world."

" _It really does now that I think about it."_

"So…"

" _Hmm? Oh right."_ Mewtwo flung Ganondorf high into the air. And he was screaming the entire way.

" _Now then…"_ The psychic turned towards the two masters of earth. Toph had the upper hand now that Gaara wasn't able to think clearly. Mewtwo had ensured that the increase in power would follow like Goku's original Saiyan power boosts.

The more power generated, the less focused they would become. And with Ganondorf out of the picture, Gaara's dark power boost should be wearing off in about-

" _AUGH!"_

 _*SQUARCH!*_

"Another _decapitation."_ Mewtwo noted, " _It's_ always _a decapitation. Why can't it ever be bisection or blowing them up from the inside-_ wow _I need therapy."_

 _*CRASH!*_

" _Oh, Ganondorf. You're just in time to see your plan fall apart."_

"It would have been _glorious_ though." Ganondorf coughed, "I was going to remake the _whole_ world. All in my image…"

" _Well, that would have been a_ disaster." Mewtwo quipped, " _You're ugly."_

* * *

 **X: Okay, we're just about done here. All that's left is our rather short epilogue, and we're good to go.**

 **Wade: How was writing this?**

 **X: I'd like to say that I had fun with some parts, not so much fun with others, but writing out those alternate timeline battles was** _ **very**_ **enjoyable.**

 **Pinkie: Shoutout to anyone who makes some fanart.**

 **X: We mean that. We will give you a shoutout.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp tweet?**

 **X: That part is my only regret. I basically point** _ **that**_ **out, and all of a sudden, people bitch about me.**


	144. Mewtwopoint of Future Past part 14

" _Ugh, my head…"_

Mewtwo stumbled around a facility of some sort. Trying to regain his thoughts after his ordeal.

" _What the hell-"_ Mewtwo noticed the device in the middle of the room, " _Right. Well, let's take care of this."_

Using his telekinesis, Mewtwo took apart the device.

" _Hmm, this must be the part of the device that was used to cause all that chaos."_ Mewtwo turned around. Making and creating a small statuette to the others from the other timeline.

" _Farewell, old friends."_ he said as he left the room.

" _Augh!"_ the sunlight was bright. It was bright, but refreshing. After having a relatively long time in the other world- How he retained the memories of his other self he had no idea, the sun was like a beacon of hope.

Off in the distance, he saw… A _Flying Motorcycle?_

"Hey Mewtwo!"

" _Cloud? Why are you on a skimmer?"_

"A what?"

" _Wait, am I in the right timeline here?"_

"Uh, Mew? You're kinda freaking me out. What are you talking about?"

Mewtwo was snapped from his thoughts by a groan from behind him.

"YOU!"

" _Ganondorf!"_ Mewtwo readied his combat stance. " _You aren't getting your hands on this device!"_

"I have no idea what Mewtwo's talking about," Cloud turned his flying motorcycle back into its bike form and also readied a combat stance, "But I'm not letting you hurt him!"

 _*WOOSH!*_

"Sorry I'm late." Flash said, "Had to deal with Metal Sonic and his weird time abilities."

" _Don't talk to me about time."_ Mewtwo replied, " _I think I might have issues after what I just went through."_

 _*SLAM!*_

Iron Man touched down, and aimed all of his weapons at Ganondorf, "make a move, Sauron reject."

"Next time, _clone!_ " Ganondorf snarled, "You won't be so lucky!"

Ganondorf flew off. Heading back to his own place of operations.

"Good move." Iron Man powered down.

"Let's get that device back to the Hotel to figure out what it was supposed to do."

Mewtwo scratched his head for a moment, " _Right… Forgot it was the Hotel for a moment."_

* * *

"Wow. You actually went through what I went through?"

" _Yep."_ Mewtwo replied, " _I had to also pull a Logan and go back in time to a different timeline's me to try and stop the whole thing."_

"Why didn't you ask the other me for help?"

" _You weren't in the other timeline Flash."_ Mewtwo replied, " _Legally, you weren't allowed to even_ visit _. Not that it would matter. That weird Thanos and Darkseid combo-"_

"Dark Thanos?"

" _No, I think it was Thanoseid. They had a weird attack that would track you. If I recall my other's memories right, they moved so fast…"_

"Dude, don't force yourself to remember."

" _It's weird though."_ Mewtwo mentioned, " _I still remember everything from the other timeline. Every battle, every base destroyed. Is this some kind of burden I have to bear?"_

"Do you remember the times with them that were better?"

" _There was the time when we all did a drinking game. Take a shot for every angry comment on the_ Alien vs. Predator _Youtube comments section."_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _We got so wasted."_

"See! Good times already!" Flash pointed out, "Hey, did you get any messages to bring back like I did when I rebooted my universe?"

" _A few. I have a message from Bucky to Cap that Cap told me to save, one from Red Hood to Batman that the Dark Knight told me to save, two from these two teenagers to Spider-Man where they said they wanted to thank him for being an inspiration to them, and - WOW!"_ Mewtwo exclaimed, " _I have a lot of messages here. Over five hundred photos to go through."_

"Well, you better get to it then."

Mewtwo stopped at a small photo. One that was of the entire team looking triumphant.

The psychic left the room. He had a new phone background to be proud of.

* * *

"… Bucky out."

Cap stared at the message and took off his headpiece.

"You said you got this from a different universe?"

Mewtwo nodded, " _Yep. Was one hell of a universe too. Had some crazy stuff in it that would make a person go nuts."_

"Well," Steve got up and placed a hand on Mewtwo's shoulder, "You're one hell of a messenger there, soldier."

" _Right. Well, I have to get going. I have some other things to do."_

"See you later." Cap turned back to his photo of him and bucky back in the day.

" _I take it that Batman is still brooding back in your room?"_

"Yep."

" _Great. I'm off to fly."_

* * *

"I still don't get it though."

"Get what?"

Deadpool shook his head, "It's just that, Ganondorf mentioned that he was in contact with his other self, right?"

"Yeah…" Pinkie trailed off.

"So, doesn't that mean that the universe that Mewtwo went to is the product of a paradox?"

Pinkie let that sink in for a moment.

"Oh my Sun Goddess…"

"Yeah. Someone had enough power to create a separate timeline. One where they couldn't be stopped by some fighters."

"Yeah…" Pinkie trailed off, "There's no Spider-Man, no Flash, not a whole lot of fighters in that world."

"Yeah. It's almost like it was built to avoid specific fighters that could do… something." Deadpool pointed out, "Like, have some kind of aspect to them that made them a heroic figure."

"It can't be power. This thing missed Vegeta and Diana."

"It also can't be hope. They missed Captain America and _added_ X." Deadpool added.

"I guess we'll never figure it out."

"Eh, we can bother the Author about it later." Deadpool waved off.

* * *

"You said there's a world where people _live at this altitude?_ " Cloud gasped from Fenrir.

" _Yep."_ Mewtwo replied from his rather relaxed position, " _They also complain less about it too."_

"BECAUSE THEY _LIVE_ AT THIS ALTITUDE!" Cloud yelled before descending into a coughing fit.

Red also coughed, "Are _we_ here to make sure that _he_ doesn't fall to his death?"

Mewtwo shrugged, " _Not exactly. I just told Cloud here that there was a world where people patrol the skies on flying motorcycles and he instantly got invested and wanted to make his own team of high-flying heroes. I'm basically here to make sure you guys don't die."_

"At least _I'm_ kinda used to this altitude." Tails shrugged, "But I _do_ have to ask why we don't have guys like Kirby or Vegeta on this team."

"Vegeta's a glory hog, and Kirby was too busy eating." Red replied.

"What about Fox?" Cloud asked, "He said he'd be here by now."

" _Here he comes now."_ Mewtwo pointed out, " _What took so long?"_

"Had to drag this thing out of the hangar bay." Fox replied, "Someone decided to take it for a joyride and was stupid enough to _not_ refill the tank afterwards."

"That sucks. Who took it out?"

"Looked like Carol. Don't know why, she can fly on her own."

" _She's probably upset that her movie got put on hold to do Spider-Man's film. Or she had a drinking competition with Stark and Wolverine again…"_

"Man… Those guys are jerks for making her go off the wagon like that." Tails mentioned.

"Agreed." Red replied, "So now what?"

" _Well, seeing as how we're short our token female of the group that's typically present in these types of teams, we should probably get to stopping some high-altitude crime or something."_

"I vote for the 'or something' like patrolling." Red replied, "I doubt that there would be anyone dumb enough to try to do something from _this high up-_ "

"Hey, is that an orbital satellite cannon?" Tails asked, pointing off to a strange object in the distance.

"Looks like it." Fox replied, "Wait… it's turning this way- WAIT! _That's a Minion Maker!_ We have incoming!"

Several large flying enemies launched out of the object, all of them looking ferocious.

" _Well, to quote a famous High-Flying Knight,"_ Mewtwo readied his spoon, " _This, is gonna be_ fun."

* * *

 **X: And that was Mewtwopoint of Future Past. Epilogue is done, and we'll be back to our regularly scheduled episodic chapters later in the week. Look forward to Vegeta's reaction to the recent** _ **Thor vs. Wonder Woman**_ **battle. That's out by this point in time, right?**

 **Wade: Should be. Speaking of time, how did that paradoxical universe happen, and why were there so many heroes not present?**

 **X: Use your brain, Deadpool. Who in this established universe has that kind of power to begin with?**

 **Pinkie: Wait, so this was even** _ **more**_ **buildup to that big bad?**

 **X: Yep. Fortunately, the universe doesn't take kindly to paradoxical worlds being created and has a means to counter them. Such as making it so that key players will be brought in to fix it. It's a complex thing, but it's best to remember one thing.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet?**

 **X: It's freaking** _ **time travel.**_ **Everyone has their own rules for it, and none of them make sense. Mine just happens to include the rule that other timelines get affected when a paradoxical event happens.**


	145. Hello troll comments my old friend…

Rogue was staring at the screen.

She then looked over to Wonder Woman.

She stared back at the screen.

The striped mutant repeated this action several times until Diana finally spoke up.

"What?"

"How did I beat you again?"

"You drained my powers, remember?"

"You are _faster than light!_ " Rogue argued, "And why didn't you bring your sword?"

"You would have disarmed me. You were trained to do so, remember?"

"How would that have- Wait. Never mind." Rogue sighed, "The Mystique imprint just told me fifteen different ways to get rid of your swords."

"How many of them involve grabbing me from behind, and putting me in an armlock while draining my powers?" Diana asked.

"Three."

"Oh…" Diana trailed off, "That's-"

"And now Logan just gave me five more. Ugh." Rogue bemoaned.

Diana patted Rogue on the back, "There there. At least your comment section isn't as bad as the new one."

"But I actually _beat_ Thor once!" Rogue bemoaned, "He got in close, and I just grabbed onto him!"

"The old war between your team and the Avengers, right?" Diana asked.

"Yep." Rogue clarified, "Seriously though, what are some of the comments saying?"

"Oh, the usual." Diana waved off, "I only won because I'm a woman in 2017, or that they're DC fanboys-"

"Yeah, must be why _I_ beat you." Rogue rolled her eyes.

Diana carefully, but playfully messed with some of Rogue's hair, "See? You're already making light of our fight. Good to have you back."

"I mean, _obviously_ DC fanboys would make _Batman_ lose to Spider-Man." Rogue quipped.

"I was about to say that. Did my imprint tell you that?"

"Yeah…" Rogue awkwardly chuckled, "It feels so long since a lot of us just laughed at these comments."

"I wonder what happened to those times." Diana said aloud.

"Probably not enough idiotic comments like this one." Rogue pointed out.

"Oh wow." Diana blinked, "Just _wow._ "

"This is just _so_ stupid, that I can't help but laugh!" Rogue wheezed with the other woman.

"I…" Diana laughed just as hard, "I can't even fathom how someone would be _this_ ignorant. Wasn't that event decided by fan votes or something?"

"Yep."

* * *

"Okay, _how exactly did you lose?_ You were tougher than the broad!" Vegeta snarled.

"I _told_ you when we were doing that stupid escort mission." Thor replied, flipping a page in the book he was reading, "She kills Gods, and I _am_ one. It's like questioning why a campfire gets put out by a firefighter." He was getting tired of this. Vegeta had been grumbling for a long time about this.

"But can we agree that _I_ would beat her?" Vegeta asked.

"If it will make you shut up, then _yes._ You would beat Wonder Woman." Thor sighed.

"What do you mean by 'if it will make me shut up'?" Vegeta questioned, "Are you implying that the Prince of all Saiyans would lose to _her_?"

"You said it, not me." Thor replied, turning another page in his book.

"I would _destroy her!_ " Vegeta boasted.

"You sound like the youtube comments that are complaining that _I_ lost." Thor replied, "Complete with the overconfidence."

"I have an attack that can cut of the tail of that idiot Kakarot's son."

"Wait, are you calling _Goku_ an idiot, or _Gohan_?"

"Yes."

"Hmm. Must be why he beats you so often."

"Yeah, I- HEY!" Vegeta growled, "WHAT DO YOU MEAN BY THAT?"

"What I mean, is that your win-loss record against the other Saiyan is rather… _stacked._ "

"THAT IDIOT DOESN'T HOLD A CANDLE TO THE PRINCE OF ALL-"

 _*CLANG!*_

"Thanks." Cap replied.

"No problem." Android 18 replied, giving the shield back to the Captain, "The guy was busting a drum."

"Hrmm." Thor nodded in agreement, letting his healing factor patch up his eardrums, and turned the next page of his book.

* * *

"So, you excited to see your buddy?" Zoro asked Gaara.

Gaara grunted. He wasn't excited to find yet _another_ ninja was entering the fray, but he was looking forward to seeing his friend.

"Look, man. Ever since Cloud's Sky Team took down that orbital monster spawner, there hasn't been much to patrol." Zoro pointed out, "Least you could do is _try_ to hold a conversation."

Gaara just grunted again. The only real thing he had to look forward to was having someone to complain to when it came to being mistreated by the hosts. If it weren't for the fact that Mewtwo had convinced him that a rematch wasn't worth it in the long run.

"We're on patrol right now." Gaara responded, "Can we pick this up later?"

"Sure." Zoro shrugged.

 _*BOOM!*_

" _More_ debris?" Gaara sighed.

Zoro looked off in the distance, "Looks like it. Wanna take care of it?"

"May as well." Gaara jumped off and prepared his sand for combat.

* * *

 **X: I originally planned to have this chapter planned out by Wednesday, and buff it a bit more by Friday, but Death Battle Technical issues. It doesn't just affect Death Battle. This was supposed to be a lot longer…**

 **Wade: Must feel nice to get back to making fun of youtube comments instead of, y'know…**

 **X:** _ **Like you wouldn't believe.**_ **Why the hell did I stop doing that?**

 **Pinkie: Because it got old after about thirty chapters.**

 **X: … Right. Eh, screw it. Making fun of youtube comments gives me a catharsis that nothing else can give me.**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp tweet?**

 **X: A song parody of me getting happy over it? What song could I possibly reference for that?**


	146. I've come to laugh at you again…

"How? Just… _HOW?_ "

"We… uh…" Wolverine actually looked sheepish at the question.

"I'm _waiting._ " Cloud added.

"Heyyy… Cloud!" Iron Man slurred, "Have I ever told you how _*urp*_ awesome your hair is? It reminds me of Steve's!" he slurred again before collapsing on the floor.

 _*CLUNK!*_

"We were doing a drinking game…" Wolverine replied, "Take a shot for every comment complaining about the result."

" _That one?"_ Cloud cried out, " _please_ tell me that you weren't doing it on Goku's fight with Superman!"

"Uh, no…" Wolverine replied.

"The second fight?"

"No."

"Gaara's fight with Toph then?" Cloud asked.

"No." Logan said.

"Spider-Man's fight with Batman?" Cloud asked, "I still think Batman should have won…" He added under her breath.

"Heard that, and no." Wolverine responded, "'sides, there's no way that Batman could beat the Web-Head in durability."

"Whatever." Cloud waved off, "Which video was it?"

Logan gave Cloud a pointed look.

"Ya know, your best friend slash girlfriend is a bartender. I don't think that you have the right to lecture me about alcohol-"

"It was Thor's fight with Diana, wasn't it?"

"Yeah it was."

Cloud smacked his head, "How hard is it for fanboys to accept that a woman can be just as capable, or in some cases, even _more capable_ as a man? Is it really _that hard?_ "

"ANOTHER SEXIST COMMENT! ANOTHER DRINK!"

"I was hoping that _she_ wouldn't be in there." Cloud sighed, "Give me a moment to grab someone to reign in Carol."

 _*CRASH!*_

"Might wanna hurry on that one, bub."

* * *

"So, let me get this straight;" Luthor continued, "You made a paradoxical dimension that had even _less_ heroes in it, and lost to a psychic?"

"I don't want to talk about it." Ganondorf grumbled.

"How did you even _make_ a paradoxical timeline event?" Eggman asked, "That world shouldn't even exist without it itself already existing!"

"I don't know!" Ganondorf snarled, "All I know is that I got a message from my other self to build the device and provoke some idiot fanboys into pressuring the hosts into doing a rematch between those two rock throwers."

"When you say some, how many do you-"

"They're _fanboys._ " Ganondorf grunted, "You tell one of them that the hosts will redo a battle if they cry out enough, and they're putty in your hands."

"I'll admit that it _is_ spectacular as to how easy it is to manipulate disgruntled fans into basically doing your dirty work." Lex trailed off, "I wonder if I can use that the next time I run for president…"

"So, Ganny!" Joker dropped in, "Who else was in that other world of yours? Me? Lex? Ol' sourpuss back there?" He pointed to Nightmare.

"Both of you were in it from what I recall." Ganondorf mentioned, "Nightmare was not though."

"What else happened? You shouldn't have lost that easily unless you lost your temper." Lex pointed out, "What'd they do? - call you 'Ganondork' or something?"

Ganondorf was quiet for a moment.

"Really? You let that old joke get to you?" Lex asked, "That one's so old, not even the clown would use it."

"Well it _could_ be worse." Joker mentioned, "He might have also gotten upset at the whole 'Melee Clone' insult too. But I'm sure that Ganny here wouldn't fall for that- you fell for it didn't you?" He asked when he noticed Ganondorf looking away.

"They just did it _so often!_ " Ganondorf complained, "It was like reading angry comments about whether my name is 'Ganon' or 'Ganondorf'! It just got old after a while, and having it brought back up just… AUGH!" He slammed the bar, basically cracking it in half.

"Careful!" Lex reprimanded, "We don't get a regular repair crew like the heroes do. We have to be conservative with our money when it comes to repairs."

"Speaking of conservative, Red Skull was actually in that alternate timeline." Ganondorf realized, "Nobody liked him, though."

"Nobody likes Red Skull." Eggman pointed out, grabbing some of his tech to try to repair the bar, "Not even Joker likes him."

"Ugh, I swear!" Joker ranted, "If he wasn't immune to my toxin, I'd see how _he_ likes being trapped in a gas chamber!"

"Why'd you set him off like this?" Lex asked, "Now we're going to have to wait _two hours_ until he stops this rant of how he would kill Red Skull."

"What? You don't think he deserves it?"

"Hell no! The wannabe dictator can go be eaten by Doomsday for all I care, but that doesn't mean I want to have Joker drop his entire persona of the day _just_ to hear him talk about how he'd make Red Skull quote, choke on his crowbar, unquote."

"I'd make sure it would be my _extra rusty_ crowbar too!" Joker added in.

* * *

" _I don't like having to psionically sober people up, you know."_ Mewtwo grumbled.

"Well, it's appreciated." Cloud said, "Now I have to carry Carol to her room so she can deal with the hangover." He left, carrying Carol over his shoulder

" _Next time,"_ Mewtwo turned to Wolverine, " _Only play your drinking games with people with intense healing factors, or can be more easily contained."_

"Hey! We made sure that Tony had no access to his armor before he joined in." Wolverine protested, "Give us credit for that!"

" _Keep pushing your luck, and I'll convince you that_ _X-Men Origins_ _is your actual origin story."_ Mewtwo threatened.

"You do that, and I'll make sure to make you as blind as Matt." Wolverine growled.

" _It's days like this that make me wonder if saving the timeline was worth it or not."_ Mewtwo grumbled.

"Really? Do you _really_ expect us to believe that crap?"

" _We believed_ you _when you said that Kitty went back in time to- Why did they make_ you _the one to go back in time?"_

"I was the one who could survive the trip. - That's what the execs said anyways, I think that they were just tryin' to milk Hugh Jackman before he left the project."

* * *

 **X: Believe it or not, before the notes here, the exact word count was 1000. On the dot.**

 **Wade: That's neat. You excited for the upcoming battle?**

 **X: I'm more excited to make fun of the Youtube Comments. There are so many of those to the point that I could make a career out of making fun of them.**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp chirp?**

 **Pinkie: Oh good, the disclaimer. I thought we stopped that for some reason.**


	147. Drinks are gone Time to restock

"Okay, how many people are in the medbay for hangovers?" Spider-Man asked, pinching the bridge of his nose.

"Seven."

"And how many are in the medbay for all the drunken stunts that those guys pulled?"

"Fourteen."

Spider-Man sighed, "Okay, just… Just give me the list of people who are hungover, and I'll get them the aspirin at the store."

"We don't have any in the medbay?" Zelda asked.

"We spent it all on Smokey when he had a near-heart attack at seeing Ace's powers for the first time." Spidey answered, "You want anything else while I'm out?"

"Beast mentioned he wanted some twinkies…" Zelda mumbled.

"The guy _seriously_ needs to eat healthier." Spider-Man grumbled, "I'll make a few rounds with some of the others, see if they need anything."

"Alright. I'll make sure that the rest don't hurt themselves or something." Zelda grumbled, dragging her feet back into the medbay.

"Senzu Beans." Spidey grumbled, "Why couldn't they also cure hangovers?"

* * *

The trip to the store wasn't that bad. There was no crisis to be averted, and no morons who thought that robbing a bank in broad daylight was a good idea. It was a rather pristine store.

Thankfully, there weren't too many requests. The downside that that the few requests he got, were fairly heavy.

Who knew that this place had punching bags?

"Okay," Spidey looked at his list, "I got TJ's punching bag- how that guy goes through them so fast is _beyond me,_ but whatever. I got Thor's barrels, I have an inkling as to what he's going to use them for." He checked off another item on his list.

He passed by a stand for some Hostess, and grabbed a few packs with his webbing.

"Hank's twinkies. I have no idea why he likes those so much. The fruit pies are clearly superior." He mumbled under his breath, "Now, where are those magazines that Mark wanted?"

* * *

"Alright, now where are those uh…" Needles looked at his list, "Uh, super glue?"

"In aisle seven!" The man replied, "Now please let me go!"

"Oh _I'll_ let you go…" Needles chuckled, "I'll let you go _straight to the afterlife-_ oof!"

"Sorry!" The man and Needles turned to see a shopping cart full of random items, "I'll just- Oh…"

Spider-Man just sighed, pinched the bridge of his nose and readied a battle stance, "Why are you here Sweet Tooth?"

"It's _Needles,_ you idiot." The clown snarled, "Sweet Tooth is my truck!" He swung down with his machete, imbedding it in the ground.

"Sorry!" Spidey quipped, getting the cart graber to safety, "But it's not like you two aren't interchangeable." he said from the light post.

"Get down here and fight like a man!"

"Don't suppose I could get you to come up here and fight like a spider?" The Web-Slinger shot back, "What are you so mad about anyways? - Still mad that the CW turned you down for the role of Firestorm?"

"Raugh!"

"I'll take that as a yes- WOAH!" Spidey dodged a punching bag that was thrown his way, "Hey! That was TJ's! You're paying for that, not me!"

"You'll pay for your irritating attitude! I was getting stuff to fix my car!"

"You use super glue to repair a truck?" The clerk asked.

"It's for the decals!" Needles shot back, "I was going to get the tires in aisle nine!"

"Aisle nine is where you get gardening supplies."

"No, that's aisle ten. Aisle nine is where you get exercise equipment like punching bags."

"Oh yeah. Why did I think it was- WOAH!" Both the worker and Spider-Man narrowly dodged some weights thrown their way.

"Right…" Spider-Man grumbled, "Needles."

The cart goer ran to cover, "Kick his ass, Spidey!"

"On it!" Spider-Man zipped his way to enter the battlefield in the parking lot.

"I hate this neutral zone." Needles grumbled, "Never know when you're going to run into a goody-two-shoes like you around here."

"Feeling's mutual flaming Pennywise." Spider-Man quipped, throwing a punch, "Rhino you ain't."

Needles was knocked back into a wall and found several points of webbing holding his arms down.

"You think that's going to stop me?" The clown snarled, "It _won't_!" He used the little leverage he had and tore part of the wall off.

"That is so not coming out of _my_ paycheck." The worker mumbled as he made his way to where he dropped his phone earlier. Maybe he could call for backup in case there were some more psychos nearby.

"Okay, maybe you're more like Hammerhead. Just without the smarts." Spidey added as he flung back some more rocks back at the psychopath.

"Grah! I'm going to _kill you!"_

"If I had a nickel for every time I heard _that,_ I'd have as much money as Tony or Batman." The Spider-Themed hero muttered.

"You won't be able to spend it, scrawny!" Needles shouted, brandishing his machete.

"Where'd he get that?" Spidey asked nobody in particular.

"Oh wait… This is _my_ truck."

"Oh…" Spidey grumbled.

Instead of using his weapon, Needles opted to climb into his truck. He pulled a lever and the vehicle started to transform into the Sweet Bot.

Spidey just looked at it and his reply was simply one of absolute horror. One of complete terror. One that would strike fear due to the fact that it was one of the world's greatest heroes saying it.

"Meh."

"What do you mean by 'meh'?!" Needles screamed, "This is the instrument of your destruction!"

"Is _that_ what it is?" Spidey asked, "Ohhh…" he droned on.

"Meh."

"THIS THING CAN THROW THE HEAD LIKE A GRENADE!" Needles shouted.

"It can?" Spidey sarcastically asked, "Ohh…"

"Meh."

"AUGH!" Needles shouted in rage and unleashed his full arsenal on the Wall-Crawler.

Dodging all of the bullets fired by the guns on him, Spidey started to think on how to disable his opponent.

"What? Too afraid to fight me on your own? Can't do it up close?"

"I'll kill you!"

"And here I thought clowns were supposed to be funny." Spidey muttered.

"I HEARD THAT!" Needles screamed as he threw a car at Spider-Man.

" _How?_ " Spidey asked, "How did he hear that? That gun is firing at like, twenty rounds per second!"

"HAHAHAHA!" Needles cackled as he kept firing at the Web-Slinger.

"Alright, this is getting old." Spidey grumbled. He took aim and fired off several shots of webbing at the gun, causing it to jam.

"What the- Grr, dammit!" Needles grumbled. He prepared the head-grenade, "Alright, time for you to go-"

 _*THWIP THWIP THWIP!*_

The explosive was now webbed to the Sweet Bot's hand and couldn't be removed. What's more, is the fact that Spidey had covered the entire thing in webbing, effectively making it a wad of webs that Needles was holding.

"See you later!" Spidey chuckled.

"Uh oh…"

 _*BOOM!*_

"Well, that takes care of that." Spidey patted himself on the back for a job well done, "Now, where did that stuff go?"

* * *

"Okay so why exactly did you need all these grapes?" Carolina asked Tony when she saw the purchases that Spider-Man had brought in.

"What?" Iron Man asked, "People like grapes. Is that so weird?"

"No. I agree with you. It's just that you had Spider-Man bring in _fifty pounds_ of grapes. What are you planning?"

"I'm not planning anything-"

"He's planning on doing another drinking game with the new battle." Spidey interrupted, "By the way, I'm going back to our world. Call me if the finale is Galactus vs. Unicron."

"What if it's-"

"Galactus vs. Unicron only." Spidey repeated, "I don't care if it's Thanos vs. Darkseid, Galactus vs. Unicron only."

"But-"

"See you later!"

Spidey left through the portal and left the two armored fighters alone."

"How exactly does this drinking game work exactly?"

* * *

 **X: I'll make a chapter for Galactus vs. Unicron or Thanos vs. Darkseid. If the finale isn't one of those, expect a half-assed filler chapter while I let my brain get back on track for next season.**

 **Wade: Finally figured out that you need to pace yourself?**

 **X: Yep. I tend to burn out when the finale draws close. Figured that next season, about six chapters per battle will be uploaded. Give my brain some time to rest, and let me work on my other stories.**

 **Pinkie: Here's to a great finale party!**


	148. A shocking revelation

Today was an interesting day. For starters, Naruto had shown up and there were several people already making a drinking game out of the comments left on the recent bout between the two Shonen warriors, but that wasn't what was interesting.

It wasn't the peaceful air that was around. There hadn't been an attack from the bad guys in _weeks._ That was normal, as even they too also decided to head to their home worlds to get back to basics. The only ones that didn't were already dead in their universe or simply weren't in anything that had been relevant in a long time.

No, what was unusual about today was the fact that Tony Stark was out of his suit. Not only that, but he was also _completely sober._

"Seriously, pick up." He muttered into the phone.

" _Yello?"_

"Spidey!" Tony replied, "Hey man, it's me. Iron Man."

" _Yeah, I know it's you Stark. You calling from Avengers Tower or something? - Because if it's Goblin, then I'm surprised that you can't handle hi-"_

"Uh, no. It's not that. Calling from our little dimensional nexus point."

" _The Hotel?"_ Spider-Man clarified, " _Didn't I tell you to only call me up if Galactus was fighting Unicron? - Wait! Is he?"_ He sounded worried.

"Uh, no. It's not that exactly, but it's still big news." Tony replied.

" _What? Are they doing a continuation of Chuck and Segata's fight?"_ Spider-Man asked, " _Isn't that still going on or something?"_

"Yeah it's still going on." Tony replied, "But that's not what's happening. They're basically revamping an old fight!"

" _Like X-23 vs. Crying Wolf or Fortune?"_ Spider-Man questioned.

"Uh, no. It's-"

" _Wario vs. Rouge the Bat. It's another callback to Mario's fight against Sonic."_

"What? - no. If it were like that, I wouldn't be calling because that's a common thing that happens." Tony stuttered.

" _It's Scarecrow fighting Mysterio."_ Spider-Man countered, " _It's a great callback to my fight with Bats - Like how Eddie's fight with Bane was a callback."_

"Well, you're on the right track." Tony replied, "It's actually-"

" _Hang on a moment IM,"_ Spider-Man cut off, " _A friend of mine just swung by. Gotta say, this whole multiverse convergence is pretty neat. There are like, three Spider-Men swinging around that_ aren't _me."_

"Does he have blue as a primary color? - Weird skull/spider insignia on the chest?" Tony deadpanned.

Spider-Man was silent for a good ten seconds.

" _You're fighting that future Batman, aren't you?"_ Tony barely made out the question Spider-Man had for his future counterpart.

" _Yep. Can't wait to get in the shocking fight."_ The other Spider answered.

"He uses that as a swear? - Why?"

" _Don't ask. I almost got myself killed because he kept saying so often."_ The present Spider-Man answered.

"What was that?"

" _Nothing. I'll stop by to show him the ropes, then I'm heading back out."_ The Peter Parker Spider-Man sighed, " _Again, only call me if it's Galactus vs. Unicron. I have a plan for that situation."_

"You got it, Pete." Tony replied before hanging up the phone.

 _*CRASH!*_

"HOW? HOW DID _WOLVERINE_ GET DRUNK? I THOUGHT HIS HEALING FACTOR DIDN'T LET THAT HAPPEN!"

"RAIDEN! QUICK! WE NEED YOU TO - _OW!_ "

Tony sighed as he called up his suit. Cleaning up after the drinking games was never fun. But having to do it for two fights in a row? - Now _that_ was a job for Superman.

* * *

"Why do they do battles with those goody-two-shoes more often than battles with us?" Joker asked, "I mean, I _like_ the idea of having another Bat to torment, but it's not the same if I don't have some competition outside of Bané there." He pointed to the brute at the other end of the bar.

"I'm pretty sure it's pronounced _Bane,_ Joker." Lex replied, "And I'd have to guess that the battles between the heroes are more requested because the audience likes heroes more."

"But _we_ keep it interesting! We're the guys that they have to triumph against in the face of adversity! To protect the American way!"

"I thought that there were more heroes from Japan that are there…" Lex wondered, "But besides that, we have some of our own heavy hitters. There's Nightmare-"

"He got beaten by an edgelord with a slab of metal." Joker pointed out.

"We have Fulgore-"

"Who got torn apart by that boxer and his secret agent friend." Joker cut off.

"… Me-"

"You were beaten by a guy who has more health problems than I have personalities." Joker pressed, "The only _real_ heavy hitter is our version of Buu and Doomsday, and we had to lock up Doomsday, and put a restraint on the pink blob from absorbing _us!_ " Joker ranted, "Outside of them, we have old Ganny, but he's a bigger buzzkill than that guy I killed!"

Lex sighed. Ever since the Gerudo King had failed in his previous endeavors, he wasn't exactly up for anymore battles until they got some 'real firepower' as he put it.

It was still fun to make him throw a temper tantrum whenever someone brought up the melee clone comparisons or called him 'Ganondork' though. Most of them were still careful to not mention his _previous_ botched plan.

Nobody wanted to taunt him with that without fear of incurring his wrath.

Joker sat back down in a slump.

"Let's face it, Lex. Nobody wants to see a bad guy anymore."

"Who knows? Maybe we can at least get Darkseid and Thanos sometime soon. Maybe even that one being from Buu's world. What was his name?"

"Cell?" Joker asked.

"No. It wasn't Cell…" Lex replied, still in thought, "But good call there. No, he was purple and white-"

"Freeza?" Joker pointed out.

"Yes! Freeza. Perhaps he could turn the tides of a battle." Lex responded, "I wonder how we could get him to join us though…"

"He could fight that edgelord from that bartender's universe."

"Cloud?"

"No. The other one."

"Sephiroth?" Lex clarified.

"Yeah! That's the one. I was blanking on a name for a moment there." Joker said.

"It's not like they'd do that. They're too obscure to each other." Lex responded, "We'd have better luck trying to get that emo guy from that ninja's world to fight Beerus."

"That Ben guy would probably approve of it just to see him lose. Hates that Sasuke character last I heard." Joker chuckled.

"Isn't there someone _you'd_ want to see fight just to see them get brutally murdered?"

"Oh yeah." Joker waved off, "Tons."

"Who's at the top of that list?"

"The only person I want to kill even more than Batman." Joker said in a dark tone, "The only person I wouldn't mind seeing get killed by me or anyone else."

"Red Skul-"

"RED! SKULL!" Joker slammed his fist onto the counter, "That little bastard can do suck on one of my guns or on one of Wonder Woman's swords for all I care, I just want to see him _dead!_ "

"Great. Now he's on _this_ again." Bane muttered, "I'm going to the gym. Find me when he's finished with his rant."

"I'm an Atheist, and even _I_ would want to see that bastard go to hell."

Bane looked at him for a moment, "We live in a world where the Greek Gods are _real._ How can you not believe in a higher power?"

"I just _don't._ " Lex snarled.

"Whatever." Bane muttered, "I'll be back in about half-an-hour."

* * *

 **X: You know something I realized while I was taking a shower this morning?**

 **Wade: That your brain is a jumbled mess of anger and resentment?**

 **Pinkie: That you need more positivity in your life?**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp tweet chirp?**

 **X: No, no, and who told you?**

 **Alexis: Tweet…**

 **X: No, what I realized is a fatal flaw in that whole "Goku should have won because only a God can defeat another God" thing.**

 **Wade: What is it?**

 **X: Sorbet isn't a God.**

 **Alexis: … Tweet chirp** _ **tweet?**_

 **X: Yeah. If that claim were true, or if Goku really** _ **was**_ **a God, then Sorbet's laser shouldn't have defeated him!**

 **Wade: Holy crap you're right!**


	149. This is schway, right?

"So, not for nothing but… what's up with that Terry kid being _your_ kid?"

"Jealous that _I_ have a son, Tony? I didn't think that was some big secret." Batman snarked back.

"How do you get around more than _me?_ "

"Don't you have Pepper?" Batman asked, "Why are you so fixated on how many relationships I've had?"

"When did you _not_ use protection?" Tony asked, "I mean, I've had sex enough times that-"

 _*BANG!*_

"Ow…"

"Dude. We have to keep this fic T rated!" Deadpool called out, "We can't have explicit talks about that sort of stuff!"

"Whatever it is, it can't be worse than what Tifa did to people when they implied that she was in a relationship with Yang." Batman replied.

"I don't miss that one bit." Tony replied, "I still have flashbacks to that time they tested out their team attack on me." He shuddered.

"I miss that running gag." Deadpool mentioned, "I mean, those two had some pretty good chemistry together, and fought real good."

"Whatever you're talking about, I don't even care." Tony replied. He turned to face Batman, "Now Bats, I'm pretty sure we were talking about your kid- where'd he go?"

"HA!" Deadpool laughed, " _Classic Batman!_ "

* * *

"So, if Terry is Bruce's kid, then is Miguel _yours?_ "

"What brought _this_ on Brock? I don't _have_ any kids. Except that alternate timeline one that I had with MJ." Spider-Man was already irritated that he had to come back to show Miguel the ropes about the place. Having to listen to Venom's insane theories didn't really help.

"I just figured, there's got to be _some_ reason he's got a lot of your tricks. Even has that old organic webbing that you used to do" Venom replied.

"He's also a guy who compared messing with the fabric of reality to bread mold. I'm pretty sure that he's got no relation to me at all."

"Wasn't that during our Anti-Venom days? Whatever happened to those?"

"People liked you better when you were tormenting _me_ specifically." Spider-Man deadpanned.

"But it _was_ pretty fun. We'd torment you, you'd get the upper hand on us, then Carnage would come along, and we'd team up to take him down. Good times."

"First thing _I'm_ going to do is show Miguel what a toaster is. Apparently, they don't have those in 2099."

"Seriously?"

"He had no idea what it was. Shock if I know. _Great!_ Now _I'm_ saying it!" Spider-Man groaned.

"Saying what?"

"'Shock.' It's some stupid thing the people in 2099 say in place of conventional swears." Spider-Man clarified.

"Like when Mary Jane used to say 'To the blazes with you'?" Venom asked.

"I forgot we used to talk like gold prospectors from the 1800s." Spidey quipped.

"Up top."

The two high-fived each other without needing to look up from what it was they were doing. Which, was wrecking people online at _Marvel vs. Capcom Infinite._

"The graphics and visuals suck, but you _have to admit,_ the gameplay is _awesome._ " Venom mentioned as the 'hood' came down to reveal Brock's face.

"I don't like my level three super. Super moves shouldn't involve outside interference." Spider-Man grumbled as he managed to land the aforementioned attack on his opponent,which was a Mega Man X at the moment, "Imagine if there was a story mode. The attack wouldn't make much sense in certain stages."

"Like that Wonder Gal's super move in that one video game?" Eddie asked.

"First off, it's Wonder _Woman._ She had a big cinematic hit before the ensemble movie she has with Batman, Flash, and the other guys who haven't had a battle yet." Spidey commented.

"We were blanking on a name, alright?" Eddie complained, "And not _all_ of us can have a cinematic hit or an opportunity to appear on the big screen for more than _ten minutes!_ " he snarled as the 'hood' of Venom reappeared and he readied for a battle.

"Incendiary." Spider-Man nonchalantly muttered as he tossed a device at Venom's face.

"What the-"

 _*FWOOM!*_

"AUGH!" Venom started running around in pain, "OUR FACE! _OUR BEAUTIFUL FACE!_ IT _BURNS!_ " He ran out to find a fire extinguisher to put out the flames.

"What was _that_ about?" Batman asked as he entered the room.

"Eh, Eddie was getting a bit testy, so I lit his face on fire." Spider-Man shrugged, "You wanna go?"

Batman shrugged as he picked up a controller, "Robin played an expy of this game on the Batcomputer." He mentioned, "We had a few bouts where we would go at each other. He'd win some, I'd win others."

"He actually _beat_ you?" Spider-Man asked, as he selected his characters (Himself and Dante, of course).

"I'm an expert in _real life_ martial arts." Batman said as he selected his own characters (Strider and Iron Man), "Not _fictional_ ones in video games." He clarified.

"Well, alright then. Ready to _live and let die?"_ Spidey asked in his competitive mode voice.

* * *

 **X: Catching the new** _ **Justice League**_ **movie today. If you want a review on it, I can do that in a later chapter, if you want.**

 **Wade: I'm going to presume that you're talking to the audience, and not us.**

 **X: Yep. So, what do you think is going to be the fight after this one?**

 **Wade: It's probably the finale. So, it'll be something big.**

 **Pinkie: Big like Galactus?**

 **Wade: You stole my segway into that line.**

 **X: Can't steal something if you left it out on the streets for someone to pick it up.**

 **Alexis: Chirp** _ **chirp!**_


	150. Spiders vs Bats: A round of Poker

"Uggh…" Naruto felt a bit beaten and battered.

"Told you that accepting Vegeta's challenge would be a bad idea." Gaara deadpanned from the bedside.

"Well, I thought I could take him." Naruto muttered as he forced himself up.

"The last person who managed to beat him was Flash." Gaara clarified, "It was pretty sound beating too. Though, Rogue told me that Wonder Woman managed to make him admit to some insecurity that nobody wants to admit to knowing."

"Any theories?" Naruto asked while pulling himself up.

"A few rumors are that it involves his fear of worms." Gaara offered.

" _That's_ helpful." Naruto answered, "Next sparring match, I'm using the transform jutsu to turn into a big worm."

"He'll probably get queasy." Gaara mentioned, "Challenge him after he's had a big meal."

"I'll make sure to do that." Naruto replied, "Ugh, this healing factor is great and all, but it's just not that great sometimes, you know?"

"Here." Gaara tossed a Senzu Bean to his friend, "Senzu Bean. Automatically heals all wounds, and gets you back on your feet in no time." He explained

"It tastes like a tomato." Naruto said after eating one.

"Most people think it tastes like fish." Gaara replied, "It's actually not that bad. How do you feel?"

"Like a million percent!" Naruto answered as he back-flipped off the bed, jumped off the wall, and landed on his feet, "So, how's my opponent?"

"It's taking a while. Most of the mages are trying to gather his spiritual energy. You did a number on him."

"You're a lot more sociable than I remember." Naruto noted.

"Must be a side-effect of being around people who understand what you go through." Gaara shrugged, "Oh! Don't hang out with Batman though. If he's not being a cynical jerk, he's usually brooding."

"I'll remember that."

* * *

"Well, this is weird."

To say that was the most obvious statement that Hawkeye said was an understatement. There was Two Batmen, and two Spider-Men sitting around, playing cards.

"Your 'Spider-Sense' won't save you _this_ time, wall-crawler." Terry sneered.

"Easy for _you_ to say, McGinnis." The futuristic Spider-Man sneered, "I'm betting that your suit's been letting you look at my cards all night!"

"My son doesn't _need_ tech to know that your hand sucks, O'hara. Your bluffs are about as obvious as Peter in a pitch-black room at nighttime."

"My costume is colorful to make sure the nutjob with the pumpkin bombs tries to blow _me_ up, instead of the plainly dressed civilian behind me! How many civilians got shot because _you_ were busy being extra by hiding in the shadows?" The present-day Spider-Man shot back.

"Whatever." Terry replied, "I raise five, anyone else?"

"I'll see that, and raise another two." Spidey replied.

Everybody placed their chips into the pile, as the next card flipped.

"Next card is a six." Miguel noticed, "Everyone has at least a pair with those eights on the table." Miguel sighed as he laid his cards down, "I fold." his seven and Queen being useless in this situation, his odds of getting a straight went down the drain.

"Knew it." Bruce smirked as he eyed the other nine on the table.

Right now, only the two bats and the Spider remained in play.

"C'mon, Parker. Bring home a victory for team Spider!" Miguel cheered from his chair.

"Let's do this, Parker. I'm all in." The first Batman said as he pushed his chips in.

"I don't care if that's a bluff or not, I'm not risking it." Terry said as he tossed his cards down, revealing his six and Jack, "There's no way that last card can net me a straight."

"I lost my chance when that card was a six instead of a ten. Even if that other one is a Jack, you'd only have two-pair. No way your old man and Parker have something less than that."

"Maybe." Terry muttered, "C'mon, Bruce. Team Bat could use another win."

"Then wait for Mysterio to fight Scarecrow. Venom and I already brought home some wins." Peter quipped as he pushed his chips into the pile, "Okay Bruce, whaddya got?"

"Full house. Three nines and the pair of eights. You?"

"Two pair."

"Augh!"

"Alright!" Terry held his hand up to receive a high-five from his mentor only to be left hanging. "Uh, are you going to be leaving me hanging or-"

"I lost." Bruce snarled.

"Say what?"

"I know how this works Parker. Just show them already." Bruce glared.

"Well, the pairs I got are a pair of eights, and _another_ pair of eights to make _four._ "

"Woo! That makes three wins to one!" Miguel cheered, "Team Spider _still_ leads!"

"We coulda had an undefeated streak if you had actually _trained_." Peter shot back as he pulled the pile of chips to his person.

"Hey! Don't shocking start with me, Parker. It's not like Terry would have won if he _didn't_ have Bruce giving him advice."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Terry snarled.

"He's saying that you need Bruce's advice to win fights." Peter clarified, "Makes sense. It's not like Miguel could handle his own without Lyla."

"I handled my own for a good time without her on my person." Miguel replied, "Besides, we also have a bigger question to ask, like why would a guy who hates killing have an explosive that's strong enough to _blow a hole_ in someone?" He rubbed his chest in pain.

"Yeah, I read the history books." Terry pointed out, "You kinda hated killing. Why _do_ you have that?"

"It was to break steel. Why did _you_ use it in a lethal manner?"

"Same reason you hung Captain America from a lamp post." Peter pointed out, "People like to watch fictional characters kill each other."

"Does this mean that _I_ could take you on, Parker?" Terry snarked.

"No." Everyone said at once.

"Seriously?" Terry felt dejected.

"I went toe-to-toe with guys like Iron Man, Thor, and I took on the Hulk one time." Peter pointed out, "I think I can handle _you._ "

"I figured it would've been because of your Spider-Sense." Miguel quipped.

"I thought it would have been your fighting style." Bruce noted.

"You guys are the worst."

"Whatever." Peter replied, "Venom's our only representative that won this season. And since the next fight _isn't_ Galactus vs. Unicron, I'm out of here by the end of the day tomorrow."

"Dante, Cloud, and Tifa should have us covered. And if not, we have a Hulk."

* * *

 **Wade: So, I heard you were rooting for Miguel, any thoughts on the episode?**

 **X: Disappointment that Alchemax wasn't compared to UltraTech, and wasn't called "Evil Apple."**

 **Pinkie: Really? You aren't upset about the result?**

 **X: I learned a while ago while writing this thing that I shouldn't let stuff like that bother me. Though I** _ **am**_ **upset that Freeza isn't the one fighting Sephiroth.**

 **Pinkie: So, no big fight scene then?**

 **X: Nah. I'll just make fun of the fanboys who will inevitably get upset about the result because their favorite white-haired swordsman didn't win. Though, I am looking forward to the youtube comments of** _ **this**_ **one.**


	151. Hype Hype Trailer-lution

"So, how long until you come in to do your 'big damn hero' moment in the upcoming movie?"

"I don't know Tony." Cap smirked, "Do you think the Sokovia Accords will let me slam a shield in Thanos' face before checking with the UN first?"

"Cap, you and I both know that none of us really give a rat's ass about the accords. It's just some publicity thing that I opted for because it would make the public feel safer around us."

"You walk around in a weaponized suit of armor, Tony." Hawkeye pointed out, "In fact, most of the problems we faced in the movies can be traced back to you or your family."

"Really?" Tony asked, "Name _one._ "

"I can name three." Cap butted in, "Your dad took the Tesseract, which is what led S.H.I.E.L.D to experiment on it, and led to Loki's invasion of New York."

"Then there was the time you made Ultron. Pretty sure none of us had anything to do with that."

"Okay, for starters, Bruce also had a hand in that-"

"You pressured him." Hawkeye countered.

"And _two,_ it still worked out in the end. We got Vision."

"Wanda's brother _died._ "

"Still bitter about that, by the way." Quicksilver said before running off as quick as he entered.

"What's he doing?"

"Spectating a race between Sonic and Mega Man." Dante said as he walked in, "What are you guys talking about?"

"Our trailer hit recently."

"I'm aware of that."

"And we're just pointing out all the mistakes that Tony made that caused things to go to hell."

"Like that time that he let the president get kidnapped because his suits weren't hack-proof?"

"Make it four then." Hawkeye grumbled.

"Wait, what was the other reason?"

Before Cap or Hawkeye could answer, Dante butted in again, "The time you were an ass, and basically created A.I.M."

"Wow. Five. _Five_ reasons why Tony's a crap leader." Hawkeye realized.

"There was also that expo that nearly killed thousands of people. Even a young Peter Parker apparently." Dante added.

"Sorry for butting in on this conversation. I have sensitive hearing, by-product of my super-seeing, and did I hear that you nearly endangered a Young Peter Parker before he got his powers or something?" Miguel asked as his 'eyes' narrowed on the Armored Avenger.

"Uh…"

"I had to do a bunch of shocking time travel to save _his_ life and the future!" Miguel brandished his claws in Tony's faceplate, "Do that again, and I'll shave off _more_ than a few strands of your stupid beard."

"You really think you could pull that off?"

"Thank god, I thought I was the only one who thought it was stupid."

"Clint!" Tony cried out, "Why have you forsaken me?"

"Okay, one: You don't say 'forsaken.' You're not Thor, so stop trying." Clint replied, "Second: It makes you look like a seedy Exec with a substance problem. I thought you kicked your alcohol problem a while ago, so why are you still looking like you haven't?"

"Seriously, Stark. Even _my brother_ hates alcohol- Actually, he might find a guy named Tony who's an alcoholic to be someone he wants to kill." Dante realized.

"Where did that come from?" Miguel asked, "I don't remember that from the games."

"Novel. Look it up." Dante replied.

* * *

"And here I thought seeing two spiders and two bats playing poker was going to be the weirdest thing this week." Tifa commented.

What our favorite brunette brawler was referring to was something that you didn't see all too often.

Who knew Samus ate birdseed?

"Wot?" Samus asked before swallowing, "You'd eat trail mix as a snack, what's so different about me eating birdseed?"

"You're seriously comparing birdseed to trail mix?" Tifa asked.

"Hey," Samus countered, "When I saw Rogue eating a turkey, I freaked out!"

"Seriously?"

"You get raised by birds, you tend to act like them. Be happy I don't do my buisness on your car."

"I don't own a car." Tifa replied.

"Be happy that I don't do my business on the outdoor tables you have a Seventh Heaven."

"We got rid of that after _actual birds_ did their business there." Tifa shot back.

"Whatever. Do you miss your blonde?" Samus asked with a sinister smile on her face that Tifa had somehow missed.

"What are you talking about? Cloud's in the other room and - I hate you so much." She realized.

"It's just too easy now." Samus giggled.

"Did you just giggle?"

"Oh, c'mon." Samus replied, "This is really the only place where I have any actual _friends._ I don't really have many of those back in my own world." Samus said, a little sullen.

"It's alright." Tifa comforted, "I'm pretty sure that Rosalina will show up soon, and you two can."

"WHO TOLD YOU!" Samus roared, chasing after Tifa.

"Now you know how it feels!" Tifa yelled back, running as fast as she could.

* * *

 **X: So, who's excited for** _ **The Last Jedi**_ **?**

 **Wade: Yo!**

 **Pinkie: Me!**

 **Alexis: Chirp!**

 **X: Alright. Majority consensus. Major** _ **hype!**_


	152. This is what? The 3rd chapter under 500?

"Cloud's starting to freak me out a bit."

Ace wasn't kidding. Apparently, Cloud had printed several pictures of Sephiroth's face, put them on training dummies, and then scattered them across the training room floor.

Then he proceeded to scatter the parts of the dummies across the training room floor.

"Look." Guts said on the other line, "I'll be there in a few minutes, just let me- AUGH!"

"Seriously Guts. I can come by and incinerate anyone you're having trouble with-"

"Like. Hell. I'm asking for help from you." Guts snarled over the commlines.

"You'd let Yang help you." Ace grumbled.

"That's because we're both brute force using kids of bandit lords who lost their arm protecting their loved ones."

After a full minute of both ends being silent, Ace finally asked, "Why didn't Yang fight you?"

"Hell if I know." Guts replied, "I finished up my patrol. I'm heading back."

* * *

"So, what are you doing for the wintertime holidays?"

"I'm probably going to do what I usually do." Flash replied, "Visit some orphanages. Get them a nice gift for the holidays, and spend time with the family. What about you?"

Sonic shrugged, "Spend time with the little forest animals in a-"

*CRASH!*

"Woah, Tracer!" Flash exclaimed as he helped the British Pilot to her feet after "Where's the fire?"

"On Charizard's tail. Now move!"

"What's going on?"

"Commercial break! Snacks! Gotta go!" She blinked away towards the kitchen.

"That was weird."

"Yep."

"Are they watching a Christmas special?"

"Tracer! Hurry up!"

"Coming!" Tracer yelled as she rushed back, with quite the large amount of snacks and other junk food in her arms.

"What do you think they're watching?"

"Wanna check it out?"

* * *

"They're still using that car?" Natsu asked, popping the jiffy pop on his hand.

"Yep!" Red replied, "It's kinda hilarious when you think about it. It's been what?- a few years after the finale?"

"Oh yeah. Emily talked about how she and her grandmum would watch this show when she was younger. It's bloody hilarious!"

"You're watching the Psych movie?" Flash questioned, "I never liked that show. It's just a ripoff of Monk in my opinion."

"Well, that's your opinion." Sonic shrugged as he sat down and grabbed a chili dog, "Hey Ace! Can I get a quick re-heat?"

*FWOOM!*

Ace's fireball managed to evenly and quite nicely gave Sonic's dog a nice heating.

"Thanks!"

"Well, most cop shows get ruined when you're a forensic scientist." Flash shrugged, and it's also annoying when you think so fast that you can deduce who it is in under a minute.

* * *

X: Sorry for the short chapter. Finals Week.

Wade: That was a good movie though.

X: Oh yeah, definitely.

Pinkie: Nobody's going to force you to do this sort of stuff though.


	153. The winner also had a sword

"Disney bought out Fox. Guess we'll be seeing each other on the silver screen then, huh?" Cap said to Wolverine.

"Can't wait to see _that_ team-up." Wolverine replied, "Who do you think they're going to retcon into being me?"

"Who really knows?" Cap replied, "I'm just waiting for Spider-Man-"

"Which one?"

"That joke's probably not going away anytime soon thanks to that," Cap grumbled, "You _know_ which one I mean, and as I was saying, I'm sure Spider-Man will be happy to see his 'Amazing Friends' on the big screen."

"Figures that the icicle and his buddy would get along with the web-head."

"Like there's not enough team-ups in our movies as it is." Cap cynically said.

"Yeah. What happened to the movies where one hero was all you needed to get people to come watch it? - I mean, old Webs' flick was basically a fourth movie for Iron Man, and the A.I kinda killed it for me."

"Because _best_ thing that the world needs is another Iron Man." Cap quipped.

"A kid with spider powers ends up going on drunk benders, and hits on every attractive woman he sees. _Great._ " Wolverine grumbled

"I remember Peter having trouble with alcohol. It doesn't sit well with him apparently." Cap recalled.

"Kid _can't_ handle alcohol. At all."

* * *

"AHH!" Ichigo woke up in a startled state, "What the hell happened?"

"You lost to Naruto." Dante replied, "Gotta say, you being made of spiritual energy made getting you back to rez-bay pretty hard."

"Wait… You can see me?" Ichigo wondered.

"You're in your physical body kid." Dante replied, "Better stick around in it. We got some mages working on getting your other body back to its max."

"Urgh!" Ichigo struggled to get back up.

"Careful." Dante advised, "Naruto did a number on you, and we don't exactly have the tech to restore spiritual energy. There's going to be another person who'll come in to help deal with the fact that you uh…"

"Died?"

"Yeah." Dante replied, "You know, I never really got around to asking anyone, what was it like? - Being dead I mean."

"It was…" Ichigo trailed off, "I'm not sure how to describe it. I guess it's one of those things that you have to experience to really get an idea to what goes on. Though, I _did_ feel my soul trying to finish something I didn't manage to complete. Maybe the afterlife is tailored to whomever died?"

"Makes sense. I'll have to ask the next guy who dies and shows up here I guess." Dante got up from his seat, "Welcome to this place though. It's great to have you here. I have a feeling that we might need your help at some point." He looked on.

"Are we all just here for a reason or something?" Ichigo asked, sitting up after a bit of effort, "I mean, _outside_ of resolving a debate or the entertainment of others?"

"Some of us like to think that it's because we inspire something in people." Dante trailed off, "The pessimists think that it's basically because someone has a sick sense of humor."

"Any middle ground?" Ichigo asked.

"Just one. Samus sometimes talks about some legend about fists and debates."

There was a moment of silence between the two before Dante spoke up again, "Then there's Deadpool who just says that it's because some story ending wound up getting out of hand, and just spiraled down or up- he says that it depends on who you ask- from there."

* * *

 **Wade: So, you're getting this out before the battle is public. You have anything to say about it?**

 **X: Imma spoil who wins!**

 **Wade: Wait what?**

 **Pinkie: We can't do that! We'll be filled with hate comments-**

 **X: The one with white hair wins.**

 **Wade: They both have white hair.**

 **X: Precisely. I'm going to get one more chapter out after the battle, then I'm going to wait until season 5. Hopefully, we can open with a Goku-Superman chapter.**


	154. Over 1500 words? What is this madness?

"I mean…" Cloud tried to rationalize.

"I'm not _mad,_ but…" Dante mentioned.

" _They're all going to DIE!_ " Hawkeye shouted.

"I mean… C'mon." Luke replied, "there were _some_ people who were expecting it. And to be frank, it was inevitable."

"But-" Cloud tried to argue.

"Look, that result was something that was bound to happen eventually. If not now, then later." Luke calmly replied.

"Well, I think we can at least be glad that _you know what_ didn't happen." Dante offered.

The others shuddered at the thought. "Speaking of, when are the others going to get here?" Cloud asked, "I'm sure they would be interested in how the whole thing played out."

"No clue." Hawkeye shrugged, "I'm just worried about what would happen to everyone after all of this."

"What are you guys talking about?"

"Hey old bats!" Dante waved, "We're just shooting the breeze about the new _Star Wars_ movie with Luke here. Have you seen it yet?"

"I was planning on catching it back home. I'm not in the mood for spoilers." Batman replied, "If you guys want to keep talking about it, then you had better make sure that everyone talking about it has already seen it."

"Well, those people would have left already if they haven't." Dante shrugged, "Oh! Heads up: My brother is in the rez-bay. The other bad guys were idiots and didn't take the body with them when they went to pick up Sephiroth."

"How many anti-villains are we housing here?"

"Well, there's your pops, Venom, Bowser, and…" Hawkeye trailed off, "Actually, I think that's about it. Though, I'm pretty sure that we can expect some others to come along as well."

"I heard that old batman-"

"Can we just call him 'Batman'?" Cloud asked, "Just because there's two of them broding around here doesn't mean that we need to differentiate between the two like that. I'm sure that people can figure out who we're talking about based on context."

"Whatever." Hawkeye waved off, "As I was saying, I'm pretty sure _Old Batman,_ " Hawkeye glared at the Soldier to emphasize the fact that he was just doing this to mess with the swordsman, "has plans to get Harley Quinn over here if she ever shows up."

"Getting her as far away from her abuser? - I'd say that's heroic of him. It's not like there's going to be anything good that could come out of that relationship anyways. Like with my Nephew and that Rey girl. That kind of relationship probably wouldn't go over too well. They'd probably wind up trying to kill each other or something even worse."

"The skewed timeline is also confusing." Hawkeye added, "It's like we're just _supposed_ to know that the two plotlines take place in different timeframes. It's like expecting your audience to figure out that some story takes place at a different time than the rest of the story until it hits them in the face."

"Well Yang probably sneezed somewhere, but yeah! That's confusing. Rey's story _clearly_ takes place in a different time than the rest of the story. What's up with that skewed timeline?"

"Not to mention that a good portion of the movie could have been avoided if the cast had good communication skills!" Dante added.

"Well, I appreciate that my old master Yoda showed up. It was nice to see him again despite-"

"You should have jumped on the Falcon and went to kick Kylo's ass the very _moment_ you heard he killed Han." Cloud cut off, "Not a few days after. Not a few minutes after. The _very. Moment._ "

"Well, I-"

"Yeah, what the hell was up with that? If I had heard that some jerkass had killed _my_ best friend, or even Cap, I'd grab the nearest car or motorcycle, and put a few arrows through their head." Hawkeye added.

"Just a few?"

"One of them is my Pym-Particle arrow. Let their head explode with a few hundred of those suckers." Hawkeye grumbled.

Look, I don't think I could have added much to the fight-"

"Bullcrap." Cloud cut off, "Kylo and Rey were already even. All you'd have to do is use your force powers to control your lightsaber from a distance to cut the ungrateful bastard in half like Sephiroth did to Dante's brother, and the war would basically be over."

"But Rey would have to cover both me _and_ herself!" Luke countered.

"That's why I said 'from a distance.'" Cloud rebutted, "For someone so attuned to the force, you don't seem to be attuned with your other senses."

"Whatever. The movie's no _Empire Strikes Back_. At least it wasn't a rehash like _TFA_ was." Dante said, a little relieved.

"I thought it borrowed a lot from episode six to be honest." Hawkeye mentioned, "You know, trying to turn a person on the dark side to the side of good and all."

"Yeah, but it has enough of its own elements to keep it fresh." Cloud added, "I guess the only people who would be disappointed would be the ones who didn't have their predictions realized, or the 'Reylo' shippers, but what are you going to do?"

"Complain until the movie gets retconned out of canon." Luke snarked.

"I meant _aside_ from that."

* * *

"HA HA HA HA!" Sephiroth cackled, "I have succeeded where the warrior and their dumb friend failed! I have claimed my world's _first_ _victory_ in one of these multiverse exhibition matches to the death!"

"Yes yes, we are _all_ excited for you." Joker replied, "Now would you get down from the counter? - You're stepping all over the food."

"I was the first Mortal Kombatant to claim a victory, and _I_ didn't make such a big deal out of it." Shao Kahn grumbled.

"Rub it in." Lex replied, " _My_ world had to wait until _superman_ to claim a victory over anyone else. And even _then_ , we had to wait until the Dark Knight's battle with Captain America to claim a victory over Marvel's representatives."

"Uh"

"We got a few wins after that though." Deathstroke mentioned, "there was Superman _again,_ Flash, the clown…" he glared at the Joker who was waving 'hi,' "Doomsday, and the Amazon."

"Then there was Batman Jr." Joker pointed out.

"I just want to know why this is such a big deal." Silver Samurai wondered aloud, "These win-loss records really shouldn't matter."

"Coming from the guy who could never beat Wolverine, that doesn't come as much a surprise." Lex replied with a smirk.

"I just got a win, why are you ignoring me?"

"I will cut you down in a second." Harada shot back in a dark tone.

"Come back to me when you can beat the Canadian." Lex snarked, "We all know that's the only reason you're here. Your hatred for Wolverine runs to the point that you'd rather be around _us_ than anyone else."

"Just like you with your hatred for Superman. Even though he's off in the multiverse and not actually here." Joker added.

"SHUT UP!"

Everyone turned to Sephiroth. His outburst having silenced the rest of the room.

You are all fools! You don't even realize the power I possess! I have the power to destroy _everyone_ in your rival location! They stand _no chance_ against my power-"

"Cloud and Tifa managed to kick your ass. How would _they_ not stop you?" Shao Kahn asked, "You suck."

"Well-"

"Vegeta's a god now, right? With a lowercase 'g' though, right?" Shang Tsung asked.

"Yeah. He can blow up planets without some kind of weird magical artifact." Lex agreed, "They also have a girl who can see past illusions and deal out quite a bit of force."

"Speaking of swords, they also have a Jedi and a former Sith Lord on their side. No way that your sword isn't getting cut by those things." Joker said, "Also, have you heard my Luke impression? - I don't want to brag, but it's pretty good."

"There's also that Hulk character. He could easily overpower you." Shao Kahn mentioned, "Note to self: Absorb his soul when I get the chance." He added to himself.

"Well, it's not like-"

"Kirby regularly fights opponents capable of decimating universes. You'd probably amount to a Waddle Dee in comparison to what he regularly goes up against."

Sephiroth sat down, realizing the sheer power that he was up against.

"Now if we had _Freeza,_ that would be a different story."

"I know, right?" Joker asked, "With his death beam, he would be all 'pechew! Pechew!' and the heroes would be all 'ahh! We are going to die!'" He started to laugh, "Ahh, that would have been great to see."

"Yeah…" Lex said, wiping a tear of laughter from his eye. He looked to Sephiroth who was looking at the bottle of wine that he had gotten. The son of Jenova was staring into it intently, as if it held all of life's answers.

"Why _didn't_ you fight _Freeza_?"

* * *

 **Wade:** _ **Really?**_ **You're still bitter that your version didn't happen?**

 **X: A man can dream of their ideal matchup! Don't pretend like you don't want to see Cable fight someone like Future Trunks so you could hang out with him!**

 **Pinkie: I mean… I kinda want to see Twilight, but not if it means she ends up dying.**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp chirp tweet…**

 **X: Yeah, but she'd legally be banned from speaking without her voice filter.**

 **Pinkie: Really? Who came up with that rule?**

 **Wade: Probably some asshole.**

 **X: More like a cockbite. In other news, see y'all in season 5!**


	155. Teamup of the eon: Chapter 5

"Evil… Chaos… Malcontent." Odium spoke, "These are the qualifications that we need for a new herald."

" _Master, if I may make a suggestion…"_

* * *

Deep within a forest, there was a spear. A simple spear that had nothing special about it. It was imbedded in a tree. The tree was also not worth note.

What the spear had impaled _on_ the tree, however, _was_.

" _Rise my new minions…_ " Odium said, as he sent his shadowy energy towards the three women that had been impaled onto the weapon. His dark energy mixing with the energies that laid dormant in the three women for most of their life.

"Auugh!" The corpses started to regain life. But not only _that,_ they started to _combine_ with one another.

The arms on the left merged into one, lanky but far-reaching arm. The ones on the left remained as three individual arms.

Their feet started to turn into the legs resembling that of a spider, even growing an additional pair in the back.

The three masked heads started to come together, and the masks started to gain some life to them.

The woman that was originally at the end of the spear had her mask contorted and mangled to resemble that of a wolf with a nightmarish grin.

The woman that was furthest from the end had her mask disfigured into that of a clown with a smile of blood red despite the obvious frown, and haunting, hollow, black eyes.

The last one had her mask turn into that resembling the masks within a theatre - the left half resembling that of the mask of comedy, and the other resembling the mask of tragedy.

The three faces all started to turn and contort themselves until each face was facing a different direction. Much like a die, the face in front controlled the actions and what was said until another face took over.

" _Coaropotvin. Rise."_

"OUr faTHeR faILeD tO prOTeCT uS…" The half mask face said,

"... YOu bROUGHt uS BACk To liFe!" The clown face eagerly mentioned.

"We arE InDEbTeD tO YoU," The wolf face declared.

"OUr nEw MasTEr."

"OuR New FatHEr."

"ouR neW MoTIVaTIoN."

"We ARe thE _FORmER_ DAUghtErs OF AkU. wE aRE noW _CoArOPtviNk_. anD We sERVe _ODiUM!_ " They cackled.

* * *

"Sorry, what did you say? - because it sounds like you said that something came out of nowhere and rubbed broken glass all over your face on the grounds that you were acting quote, 'childish.'"

"That _is_ what I said." The ape-like creature replied, "it was weird because I was just referencing something to another friend of mine."

"Sounds like one of Odium's" Goku thought aloud.

"No, it was definitely one of Aku's minions. It wasn't as intimidating as it used to be. It just… _whines_ when it isn't allowed to get away with what it wants to do." The ape-man explained, "I presume that _that_ is what you are looking for." He said, pointing to a figure hidden in the forest.

"After it!" Superman called, after seeing the figure run deeper into the forest.

"I got a lock on the signature." Goku said, "Wait…"

"What is it?"

Goku's look became grim, "There are three of them."

"What do you mean?" Superman asked, as the duo chased after the creature.

"Three signatures, one body."

Like what happens when you use the fusion techniques?" Superman asked, "Great Scott, this one's fast!"

"That's probably the closest comparison we'll probably get." Goku answered, "I can try to Instant Transmission ahead to cut the thing off. Should we try it?"

"Not until we figure out what we're up against." Superman advised.

"What's there to know?" Goku asked, "They have magic, they probably equal our strength, speed, and durability, and probably some other trick up their sleeve to give them an edge."

"Fair point." The Man of Steel conceded, "But it's that trick they have up their sleeve that has me worried. You said there was more than one energy signature."

"Three to be exact."

"Right. What if they have more than just _one_ trick to use?"

"I'll be careful. Don't worry." Goku assured.

"Go. I'll catch up."

 _*BZZT!*_

* * *

" _ANd thEy faLL RIGhT inTo oUr HANdS…"_ Coaropotvin chuckled, _NoW, mY MINIonS…"_ she gestured to the zombie-like beetleborgs that she created from the remains that the local Hero of the Land had left in his wake, " _ATTaCK!"_

The zombified cyber-bugs moved at various speeds, all converging on the energy signature that was implanted in their sensors.

" _anD NOw…"_ the herald wound up a punch, predicting a target would be appearing right about-

 _*BZZT!*_

"Get ready- GRAH!" Goku was launched back by Coaropotvin's punch, and snapped several trees along the way.

"IT's no USe, SAIyaN." The dark beast chuckled with its clown face.

"thIS lAnd iS aBOUt tO bE TAKeN ovER bY THe SHAPeSHIftinG MASteR oF DARkNEss, _AKu!"_

"How do you figure that? - Last I heard, there was a hero around that was set out to beat him." Goku shot back a few blasts of Ki energy.

"NOw noW, SAiyAN…" The broken theater mask tsked, "WHaT WOulD haPpEn iF a LIttLe somEONe, were to…" She paused for a moment as the wolf portion finished for the clown face, " _InTeRfErE?"_

Goku's eyes widened, "That would just cause more suffering! You heartless monster!"

"WhY THAnK yoU." Coaropotvin chuckled, "BUt enOUgH abOUT _mY_ plAns, WHaT's youRS? YoU CAN't inTErFERe wiTh the SAMuraI's baTTlE, aND My minIONs arE SEt tO DEStroY AlL!"

"Even that corrupted knight that rubbed glass all over that innocent ape-man's face?" Goku snarled

"WHaT ThE HeLL aRe YoU TAlkINg abOUt?" The theater portion asked, "i NEVer maDe a KNIgHt crEaTURe. IF thERe _iS_ onE, thEN iT Is LIKelY doinG thaT on It'S OWn VOLitioN." The clown part finished.

"Wait, that's not one of yours?" Goku asked, dropping his stance, "Huh, now I kinda feel guilty for blasting him."

"WAiT, dId THe KNIgHT hAVe WHItE ARmoR?"

"Yeah. How'd you know?"

"THaT GUy waS a DICk." The Wolf part answered, "ANNoYINg liTTle prICk ANnoYs evEn _mE._ "

"Now I feel _less_ guilty." Goku shrugged, going back to his stance soon after.

"HONestLY, THiS BODy waS MAdE Of thE DEaD BOdiES Of girLS TrainEd frOm bIRTh tO be LIViNg weaPONs, anD i'VE dONe SomE MEsseD uP STuFf." The clown face cried out.

"Go figure." Goku replied.

 _*POW!*_

He punched her over the horizon and used his instant transmission to catch up, "But that _still_ doesn't mean I won't stop you!" he then used both arms to slam his opponent into the ground.

He tried to sense where his opponent was at the moment, but found nothing.

" _WHat'S THe maTTer, HErO?"_ the herald taunted, " _CAn'T SEnsE OUr poWEr lEVEl?"_

"So there _is_ more than one soul in there…" Goku noted.

" _FINaLLY fiGUreD It ouT HeRo?"_ the herald mocked, " _i_ STiLl _CAn'T BeLieVe thAt YOu leFT YOuR pArtnEr BEHinD. SOmE HEro_ yoU _ArE."_

"Superman?" Goku looked back and saw a tree being thrown into orbit.

 _*BOOM!*_

" _iT'S hiM Or mE, SAIyan."_ Coaropotvin goaded, " _MAkE A CHoiCE!"_

* * *

Superman was busy fighting against the zombified cybernetic bugs. "It's like fighting those zombie-bots that Knafwan summoned." He used his heat vision to detonate the rest.

The rest of the beetle bots all exploded in a spectacular fashion.

Much of the melted scrap metal started to merge, and conjoin together.

"Oh yeah." Superman muttered, " _definitely_ like those zombie-bots."

Instead of turning into a new monster however, the metal instead seemed to turn into a strange suit of sorts.

"Uh…"

The suit then rocketed off to somewhere that Superman didn't know.

"Well…" He trailed off, "That's a first."

" _AUUGHH!"_

"Goku!" Superman realized, "Hang on! I'm on my way!"

* * *

 _Moments ago…_

Goku pushed against Coaropotvin's attacks, sending her into the forest.

He started charging his Spirit Bomb.

"Trees! Animals! Anyone who can hear me! _Please!_ Lend me your energy!"

The sphere of ki started to gather energy. Creating a fairly sizable ball of energy.

Coaropotvin snarled at the appearance of the energy. She was well-aware that the attack could annihilate her if it got big enough.

Luckily, she had a backup plan. She sensed that the last of the scraped beetle-bots had fallen, and started chanting in a strange language.

When finished with her enchantment, she started cackling, "HAhAhahA! _NOw mY CReATiON…"_ she started, " _ATTaCK!"_

A suit made of black metal and magic attacked Goku skin like a symbiote out of hell. It started to bond with him.

" _AUUGHH!"_

* * *

Superman arrived just in time to see a new horror. Goku was trapped in the armor.

"THAnkfUlLY, yoUr friENd neGLEcTEd to TRaiN tO PReveNt suCh aN unforTunatE thinG lIkE a SUiT POSSeSSIng hiM." The herald chuckled, "NOw gOKu." She turned to Superman as the last of the armor attached to Goku, " _DeStRoY sUpErMaN!"_

"Augh! Superman!" Goku called out, "You have to stop me- AUGH!" Goku could no longer continue the fight against the cursed armor as his body succumbed to the magic.

"THerE IS No stoPpInG THiS ARmOr. YOu wiLL bE foRceD tO KIll youR FRieND!" The herald gloated, "thERE's nO uSe!"

"I… Superman! Get out of- AUGH!" The now possessed Goku struggled to get out in a strained voice.

"Goku!" Superman was in trouble. While he could no doubt take down Goku in a fair fight, he was still his friend, and the enchanted armor would most certainly be trouble for him. Not to mention that they only had the equipment to heal _injuries._ There was no equipment to resurrect an ally on hand, and they couldn't afford to lose Odium's trail.

"RAgH!" Coaropotvin attacked in tandem with her new warrior, managing to slash at Superman, his bio-electric aura failing against the mystically-enhanced attacks.

 _There's a way to beat these two._ Superman thought, _I just have to figure out how…_

"Superman! LOOK OUT!" Goku called out as he did a drop kick from behind.

"HRrmM…" Coaropotvin wondered to herself, "WE caN't hAVe yOU ruiNINg AnY suRpRISes." She snapped her fingers and the armor's helmet started to create a mouthplate.

"AUUGH- MFF!" Goku's mouth was sealed off by the cursed armor, effectively rendering him mute.

"Mmgghh!" Goku struggled to even make enough noise to try to fight back against the cursed armor.

Goku then rushed forward to attack Superman, who prepared to blocked the attack-

 _*POW!*_

Only for Goku to disappear and attack him from behind.

"Ugh! Why do I keep falling for that?" The Man of Steel asked himself from the ground.

Superman sensed a change in the air, and rolled over to evade Goku's drop kick. He used his X-Ray vision to track Goku when the latter had burrowed into the ground for a sneak attack.

The armor's hands had morphed into a drill, and Goku started to burrow around underground.

Superman noticed that Goku was burrowing up for a sneak attack, and prepared a counter-attack.

"Hargh!" Superman slammed Goku into several trees, before he disappeared and then reappeared behind his friend.

"HRMM!" Goku struggled to warn Superman of the incoming attack-

"Gotcha!" Superman grappled Goku's leg and started to slam him into the ground multiple times before launching him into a mountain.

"About _time_ I didn't fall for that trick." Superman quipped.

Goku's muffled grumbling seemed to be in agreement.

Superman took the moment of reprieve to take a look around for something to try to knock Goku out of the armor.

"That ball… It's no sun…" He took a closer look, "Goku was charging the Spirit Bomb!"

Goku rushed forward and started charging an attack. More specifically, the famous one.

"Hrrgh!" Superman managed to block the blast in time, "Not used to getting blasted without hearing the attack name."

Superman had to go through his many different visions to try and find something to work with. Ultimately, his Theta Vision revealed something: Goku was still pure, but the armor had an evil aura surrounding it.

 _The Spirit Bomb!_ The Man of Steel realized, _It should be able to get that armor off of him!_

Superman's thoughts started racing. He needed a way to harness the Spirit Bomb to blast the armor off of Goku.

Though, considering that he didn't know _how_ to harness that power, he was in a bit of trouble.

 _Screw it._ He figured.

Goku started to throw some rapid punches, all of which Superman blocked before Superman grappled one of Goku's arms and flung him into the Spirit Bomb.

Superman's super vision revealed that the cursed armor was dissolving, and the positive energy was reinvigorating Goku's vitals. He took one more look around to try and catch any new sneak attacks.

"Wait… Where's Coaropotvin?"

* * *

The herald put quite a bit of distance between herself and the Man of Steel. "A liTTlE whIlE lonGeR… aND thE _sAMURAi_ muSt bE DEstROyeD."

In the distance, a spire was visible. A few kilometers, and she could get in to kill her target.

"It shOUlDN't taKE loNg To-"

"To fall by our hands, Coaropotvin." Superman replied, floating right behind her, "Surrender now, and maybe I'll show mercy."

"AhHhH… _SUpErMAn._ " Coaropotvin trailed off, "i TAkE iT thAT yoU FOUNd A waY tO SAvE yoUr friENd?"

"What gives you _that_ idea?" Superman narrowed his eyes.

"YOu WOUldn'T HAve OFfEReD an ULTimatuM IF yOu didn'T." The herald noted, "NOw WHEre iS he- _GraH!"_

Goku came out of nowhere and landed a powerful blow to the Herald's wolf face. "A cheap shot for a cheap shot!" He snarled.

"YOu AREn'T EvEn mY TarGet!" the recovering herald 'all' snarled at once.

"Then what…" Goku looked to the spire in the distance, " _oh._ "

"Did you really not notice that?"

"I've spent the last hour and a half trapped inside of a cursed armor, okay? - Figuring out what was going on around me _wasn't_ exactly my top priority." Goku replied.

Superman rolled his eyes, "In other news, _it's over, Coaropotvin!_ It's time for you to surrender!"

"YOu'vE STaTEd thAt ultIMATUm beFORE." Coaropotvin reminded, "iT didN'T thEN, whAt maKEs yoU THink IT wouLd woRK _noW?_ "

"Because this time, I have Son Goku to help me!" Superman replied, "Let's go!"

A flying punch sent the herald towards the horizon, who was then subsequently sent down to the ground by Goku bashing the theatre face as well as the rest of the body several miles underground.

The two nodded to each other as they both followed their opponent into the earth.

* * *

"This combination seems to be struggling, Malgore." Odium stated as he watched the battle from his insidious screen, "I hope for _your_ sake, that this one does not fail at completing her task."

" _Trust me, master."_ his 'assistant' assured, " _The girls may not be able to defeat the heroes, but their abilities will buy us time."_

"Excellent. And if they _are_ successful in killing them, then we would be in luck. That world is destined to be eradicated anyways." He looked towards the screen, "It's almost _sad,_ really. They believe that they can find me by systematically defeating each herald one-by-one."

" _They should be thankful that your abilities are limited so that you can only have one herald imbued with your power at a time."_

"Hmm…" The Lord of Hatred pondered for a bit, "We can reasonably assume that Coaropotvin will be defeated before her mission is completed, correct?"

His 'assistant' nodded.

"Then perhaps we should look into a future herald as well. We _do_ have some leftover items from that timeline."

" _The one that Mewtwo eliminated?"_ Malgore questioned, " _What do we have from there… then?"_

"It is time we check the vault then."

* * *

Superman and Goku managed to find the general area their target had went to despite her hiding with her natural camouflage and ability to suppress her power level.

"The crystal caves are quite breathtaking." Superman noted as he navigated the area, looking at the glowing crystals…

"RAgH!" Coaropotvin lunged from the shadows and slashed at Superman, leaving quickly by blending into the little shadows that were available.

"Grh!" Superman faltered a bit before using his x-ray vision to scan the area for his opponent.

Goku tried to sense where the herald was, only to be foiled by her ability to suppress her power level.

" _IT mUSt bE harD to FIgHT WHeN YOu can'T SeE oR SENse Us, isn'T It?"_

"She's using her speed to her advantage!" Superman realized, "It's only a matter of time until-"

"Then let's not let her escape!" Goku pointed out as he fired a ki blast into the hole, causing debris to plug up the hole.

"Right!" Superman then followed up by using his super breath to encase it in ice. If Coaropotvin wanted to escape, she would have to bust through the ice, and that would leave her wide open and expose her position.

"You're rather quiet, Coaropotvin. Nothing to say with your only escape route blocked off?"

" _YOu won'T DEteR_ mE, _KRYptONIan."_ her voice echoed throughout the cave, " _IN FAct, yoUR TIMe iS ALMost uP!"_

Goku was using his ki to illuminate several locations within the cave. In that time, the spider-like herald had managed to crawl past him and set up for a sneak attack.

"GrAH!" Coaropotvin found herself in a chokehold, and the hand that had her was none other than Son Goku.

"Ah ah ah…" Goku taunted while charging up the ki ball to deal damage, "You know the old saying. 'Fool me once, shame on you. Fool me twice, shame on me. Try to fool me a third time, and you get a ki blast to the face!'" he finished by blasting his opponent to the wall of glowing crystal, exposing her to Superman as well.

"You're done for!" Superman declared as he flew in for a punch.

Coaropotvin managed to dodge it in time, but the crystal had shattered and now, small particles of it were filling the cave's walls, illuminating the rest of the terrain, and revealing that in their brief skirmish, the masks had started to crack.

Goku arrived in time to attack with a ki blast. "Is it just me,or are her attacks getting less scathing every time she tries to attack?"

"I felt it too." Superman mentioned, "Her first sneak attack once we got in here was significantly less damaging, and when she tried the same attack on _you,_ you managed to counter it easily."

 _*CRASH!*_

The duo turned to the ice blockade that they had created earlier, and saw that Coaropotvin was trying to claw her way out.

"Going somewhere?"

She turned her heads and snarled, "YOu won'T- GAUghhH!"

"You aren't going to get away!"

The duo allowed Coaropotvin her wish of escape by forcibly taking her to the surface. Fueled by solar energy, Superman flung her towards the trees, causing them to fall under the force that he was throwing around.

Goku followed up by slamming her into a nearby hill, leaving a hole in it.

"N-nN-No!" The herald sputtered, before fading away into nothing.

"What happened?"

Superman looked around, seeing that _everything_ was fading as well. "I guess, since we're in the world that was home to the Samurai named Jack, he finally finished his mission."

"But…" Goku looked at his hands, "Why aren't _we_ fading?"

"We're not _from_ here." Superman reasoned, "I guess the world is now accommodating to the new timeline that was set in motion."

"I wonder if that Jack guy was still remembered?" Goku wondered.

"Why don't we take a quick look before heading out?" Superman suggested, "With our speed, we should have time."

* * *

Indeed the Samurai was remembered. By a lone Cherry Blossom Tree stood a statue.

 _Should you ever need hope, remember his might._

The statue was of the Samurai. His head held high, a gleam of hope, compassion, and determination in his eyes. His sword sheathed in its hilt, as he looked to the east, as if waiting for the sunrise was the pinnacle of hope.

Goku and Superman paid their respects to the warrior.

They also wondered when his legend would be told again, and be an inspiration to those back at the base…

Their portal opened, and they went to their next destination. Maybe _this time,_ they would finally catch up to Odium.

* * *

 **X: FINALLY finished this. Started this around the series finale of** _ **Samurai Jack**_ **, and I feel a bit proud about finishing it.**

 **Wade: And just in time for the next season too! You excited?**

 **Pinkie: Yep! Can't wait to meet all those new people, and make some new friends!**

 **X: Death Battle is kicking their season off with… sonofabitch, Black Panther vs. Batman… Seriously, Batman fights for a** _ **third goddamn time?**_ **Whatever, so** _ **we**_ **here at the Aftermath Studio decided to kick off the new season with a Goku-Superman chapter.**

 **Wade: 'Studio?' - It's literally just you, and the personas that you created us so that you wouldn't go insane.**

 **X: Whatever. But before we sign off, let's all just say it.**

 _ **IT'S TIME FOR A DEATH BATTLE!**_

 **X: … Seriously? Was Vixen busy? What about Cheetah? Or even-**

 **Wade: -Get over it.**


	156. Over Bat-uration

So, Batman was fighting for the _third goddamn time,_ and people were bored out of their mind.

Spider-Man of the present day sighed, "We're going to need to alter our combination attack, aren't we?"

Captain America sighed, "Looks like it."

Terry was rather confused. "What are you talking about?"

" _First,_ Batman fights me." Spider-Man started, "And then he lost."

" _Then_ he fought _me_." Cap continued, "And _won._ "

"Now he's fighting for a _third mother-hubberding_ time!" Spidey grumbled, "Why is he so much more popular than any of us?"

"Movies?" Cap offered.

"A hit animated series?" Terry added.

"The fact that he's _Batman_?" Spidey sarcastically asked.

"That… sounds like a potshot for some reason." Terry replied, "I just don't know why…"

"It is." Cap clarified, "There's a running joke that the only reason he gets involved is because of his popularity and the 'memes' that surround him, and nothing to do with what he could contribute to the story."

"Fun fact!" Spider-Man interjected, "Almost everyone on the internet clams that he could beat anyone 'with prep time' but completely ignore the more notable times that he's lost! Like that fight against Bane!"

"You seem a bit bitter."

"He's read the comments that claim that he should've lost against your father a few too many times."

"Makes enough sense."

* * *

"Why is Bruce so much more popular than us?"

"Probably has to do with the memes that surround him. 'Batman can breathe in space' and all that." Flash answered, "I know, Dianna. It's not fair that he gets the spotlight all the time, but we have to face it: most of us are either metahumans, gods, or aliens. When compared to what _we_ have, Bruce is impressive because of what he does regularly."

"I'm an archer version of him." Oliver Queen answered, "Why don't they use _me_ more often?"

"And pit you against _who?_ \- Kung Jin? - Tracer's archer friend?"

"Someone call me?" Lena asked as she popped her head in the room.

"No, we were just making a point." Wonder Woman waved off, "It _is_ good to see you again though."

"Glad to be back!" Lena saluted before blinking out.

"She is too good for the cold and cynical world that is this one." Dianna commented.

"Yeah…"

* * *

"And the old Bat gets to be yet _another_ fight." Lex sighed as he looked at the screen showing the news, "Next thing you know, he'll be fighting Stark."

"What? Was Vixen or Cheetah busy?" Joker asked, "Why does Batsy get to fight a third time while _I_ don't get to shove my rusty crowbar down Red Skull's throat?"

"You have an obsession with that threat." Lex observed.

"I'll settle with shooting my signature 'bang flag' through his head." Joker said.

The lack of the clown's signature joking tone made Lex shift away from him just a bit.

"What's his beef with this Red Skull character anyways?" Sephiroth asked, ignoring Lex's warnings of-

"OH! Let me get started on _it!_ " Joker began.

"It could've been the clown against the Spider's rival. But _no._ " Lex grumbled, "And _now_ you just got him started on his tirade."

"He seems really passionate about _this_ matchup though." Sephiroth noted.

"That's because he lacks creativity. The _only_ reason people want to see him fight Green Goblin is because of the fight that the Bat and Spider had, as well as the stomp that was Bane's fight with Venom."

"Wait… _which_ Bat vs. Spider fight do you mean?"

"The first one, dammit. It's the only real reason people think that the blind lawyer should fight the bat's first protégé." Lex grumbled, "Then again, there really wasn't any other option for his other son to fight…"

"Wow. I never knew that there was a deep history between the two- Wait, _other_ son?"

"Right, the bastard."

"Wow, no need to throw insults around Luthor." Sephiroth shot back, "I thought that you were above that kind of insult."

"No, the _literal_ definition of…" Lex trailed off, "I thought that these kinds of jokes were below you."

"It's what you get for not buying my conditioner." Sephiroth replied, flipping his currently unimpressive hair.

"I'll get you some more tomorrow. You know, if you got a haircut, you wouldn't go through that stuff as fast as you would."

"I'll show you my best impression of the girl who beat up the bartender if you do that." Sephiroth warned, "And unlike with Lockheart, there won't be enough of you left to be resurrected."

"You are pretty goddamned sadistic, you know that?"

Sephiroth was startled for a moment, "Why are you damnning me?"

Both Joker and Lex did a double take at that moment.

"Do you… Do you really believe in your own hype _that_ much?"

"I… _am_ the hype." Sephiroth stated cooly.

* * *

"I don't know why, but I feel like punching a son of a bitch." Vegeta commented.

"What was that?"

"Nothing." Vegeta waved off Vergil, "Don't worry about it."

* * *

 **X: Vixen, has animal powers, a totem that's been passed down through her family like the Black Panther title, has taken on** _ **Batman**_ **, and is a skilled fighter. Batman has a black suit, and is really smart.**

 **Wade: You're still on that?**

 **X: I'M TIRED OF THE OVER BAT-URATION! VIXEN WAS ROBBED OF A PERFECTLY GOOD OPPONENT BECAUSE THE HOSTS ARE DENSE IDIOTS WHO LACK CREATIVITY!**


	157. Batman is NOT the hype

"You know that complaining about Bruce's popularity isn't going to change the fact that he's fighting again, right?"

Spider-Man classic sighed, "I know that Cloud. I'm just tired of him being overly popular."

"Well, it's rather obvious as to what-"

"Oh come on! You'd have to be a complete moron to _not_ know the similarities between Batman and Panther. You'd have to be an even _bigger_ moron to think that the people complaining about his being in another fight have no idea as to _why_ they're fighting." Spider-Man pointed out.

"No need for hostility, Spider." Cloud snarled, "I just thought that-"

"Sorry man." Spider-Man apologized, "I'm just a little exhausted here. I'm pretty sure that there are people who should get a chance in the spotlight than Bruce."

"Well, I can't really argue that." Cloud mentioned, "I mean, I'm a little tired of him constantly getting the spotlight too, but it's not like complaining is going to change anything."

"Well, it feels better than that feeling of helplessness."

"Well, that's _one_ way to look at it."

* * *

"So, how has your day been, Bruce?"

Batman classic sighed, "It's been a long day. Movie appearances, cameos, all the usual."

"And life just keeps turning up Batma-"

"- I need a vacation."

Dante blinked, "Well, I wasn't expecting you to say something like _that._ "

"And _now,_ I have to fight _again._ At this point, I'm just looking for a graceful exit from all this."

"Nobody's saying that you have to stick around. After the fight, you can take a few weeks off. Just relax back home." Dante paused for a moment, "Well, relax as much as you _can,_ anyways."

"Thanks. I'll… think about it." Batman mumbled.

"I'm sure Terry can handle the Joker if he ever causes any trouble." Dante reassured, "Don't worry about us, we can handle it."

"Joker is only here because _I'm_ here though." Batman pointed out, "If I leave for my homeworld, Joker is going to follow."

"Right…" Dante realized, "Man, this is hard. I mean, I'm sure the audience is a little tired of you fighting for a third time, and are already calling you a creator's pet or something."

"Great. First _Injustice,_ and now here." Batman sarcastically quipped, "Next thing you know, Shadow ends up fighting again, and he gets the same treatment."

"The guy's already been through a lot." Dante noted, "I doubt that he's got anything that he can throw at people that would make for an interesting fight. It usually boils down to durability or knowledge."

Batman sighed, "Well, better get these old bones stretched for a fight. I'm a little out of shape, can only bench about four hundred and fifty pounds."

"Most people would actually consider that to be _in-shape._ "

"I'm not most people."

* * *

"How is it that some people aren't tired of this guy yet?"

Zoro shrugged, "No clue. I mean, _you_ got a lot of power backing you, Vegeta. I guess the hosts haven't found an opponent that could give you some kind of a decent fight."

"What about _you?_ " The prince asked, "We sound alike for whatever reason."

"Eh, a few people having similar voices is something that was bound to happen eventually." Zoro shrugged, "Speaking of, you know where the mess hall is? - I'm hungry."

"… It's _literally_ across the hall." Vegeta answered. "How is it _that_ confusing for you?"

"Didn't we get him a GPS for this place?" Ace asked, rubbing his arm after finishing his arm-wrestling competition with Sub-Zero.

"I am unaware as to how we can make it easier for the swordsman." the cryomancer added, "Perhaps we should try to assist the swordsman in this aspect of his life."

"It'll take a while."

"I'm not going anywhere. Not as long as the overhyped asshat is going to be included in everything."

"Don't act as if you don't want to be in another fight because you got shackled with a weak-ass opponent."

"At least _I_ earned my hype."

* * *

 **Wade: … You done?**

 **X: Yeah. I think so.**

 **Wade: Good.** _ ***smack!***_

 **X: I deserved that.**

 **Pinkie: I get why you're angry, but that's really not a good reason to insult people.**

 **X: There are people who deserve to be in a Death Battle more than DC's overrated movie boy who has to be allowed to beat characters like Wonder Woman, Flash, Superman, and Green Lantern because of his popularity power.**

 **Wade: You're hoping that he loses, aren't you?**

 **X: Ohh,** _ **brutally.**_ **And if he doesn't, then I'll just watch the classic Spider-Man vs. Batman a dozen times to see Bruce Wayne get his ass kicked.**


	158. I don't have a clever title for this

**The following chapter contains spoilers for the Volume 5 finale of** _ **RWBY**_ **. If you read this and the only way you choose to watch the show is through youtube, then it's your own fault.**

* * *

"So, Yang…"

Yang looked up from her book, "Yeah?"

"I heard you met up with Raven."

"So?"

Tifa fumbled with her hands a bit, "On a scale of Gambino to Uncle Ben, how good or bad of a parent was she?"

Yang sighed, "It… it's complicated. She's just kinda… I don't know how to exactly describe it. I mean, she's a killer, but when you think about it, I'm not exactly in a position to judge…" Yang trailed off.

"Is this about our fight or something?"

"More like the 'or something' part. I didn't object to my school professor possessing a fourteen-year old kid, so I don't really think I have any right in calling her out on-"

"Wait, your professor pulled an Enchantress?"

"Just subtract the new magically-infused body capable of giving Superman a run for his money, and yeah. That's basically what happened."

"… Okay," Tifa stated, "I know that we're in the same building as Venom, and we're probably going to end up seeing Dr. Fate sometime soon, but isn't that _incredibly_ shady and morally questionable?"

"T, I live in a world where there are monsters that will hone in on stuff like sadness, fear, and anger but Child Protective Services is about as effective as they are in the real world."

"Your dad left you and your baby sister in a house alone without a sitter, Sunshine." Tifa pointed out, "I'm starting to think that your world's CPS are _worse._ "

"Eh, I'm over it anyways." Yang shrugged, "I'm a bit more focused on the fact that my partner actually _came back._ "

"Are you a hundred percent that she came back for _you_ though?"

"Hell no." Yang replied, "But I'm counting that she'll at least _stay_ for me. Heaven knows that I'd probably need antidepressants if she ups and leaves again."

"Speaking of, have you been to your therapy sessions?" Tifa pressed.

Yang looked away for a moment, a guilty look on her face.

" _Yang!_ "

"Well it's not like I can use those therapeutic techniques back in my own world!"

"You live in a world where negative emotions _literally_ bring monsters to your front door! Can you _for once_ focus on _yourself_?"

Yang looked guilty, "I… I don't think I remember _how_." She finally relented, "I had to take up the mother role for Ruby for a long time, that I don't think that…"

"Yang…" Tifa comforted, "Just remember that you can be as selfish as you want here. Nobody will blame you."

"It's hard for me though. I've been at this self-sacrificing thing for so long that I…" Yang teared up, "I think I have a problem…"

"Admitting it is the first step." Tifa offered, "Now come on, you want to grab something to eat before we catch the next fight?"

Yang dried her tears surprisingly fast, "Yeah! Who's fighting again? - I kinda forgot what with my mom turning out to be a demigod or whatever."

"Black Panther is fighting Batman."

"Batman _again?_ \- Ugh, was Vixen busy?"

"You know, classic Spidey said the same thing." Tifa laughed.

* * *

"You know, I think this is the first time I've actually made it for a season premiere." Yang mentioned, staring at her drink.

"Yeah, now that you mention it, you were always busy back in your own world. What was your uncle's reaction to finding out you mother is a super powerful demigod, anyways?"

"I have no plans to tell him." Yang answered, taking a sip, "Call it payback for telling people after only knowing three-fourths of them for a few weeks while _I've_ been asking for nearly a decade."

"Well, that seems petty." Tifa mentioned.

"Weren't you just going on about how I should take care of myself more often? - Besides, I still don't trust my uncle and Ozpin. I don't care what _anyone_ says, reincarnation _doesn't_ involve forcibly taking over a fourteen-year-old kid's body, and shoving him into a war that he wants _no_ part in."

"Your school teacher's inside a fourteen-year-old kid?"

"When you word it like _that,_ you make him sound so…" Yang tried to find the word.

"Creepy?" Tifa offered.

"I was going to go with something _way worse sounding,_ but yeah. Let's go with 'creepy.'" Yang answered.

"Why do I have the feeling that what you were going to go with would have required the people in your world to call the police?"

"Ozpin's inside a fourteen-year-old kid." Yang deadpanned.

"Yeah, he's _definitely_ being kicked to the villain's place if he ever shows up."

"I might be a bit biased here," Yang mentioned, "The only way anyone here really knows about my world is through me. The series isn't over yet, and unlike guys like Vegeta and Naruto, we didn't have proper filler."

* * *

"Hey Cloud?"

"Yeah?"

"Do you ever wonder why Yang always shoots the breeze with Tifa rather than anyone else?" Dante asked.

"Probably has something to do with the fact that they have a genuine friendship going on. And don't forget that Yang was still aware of her status as a fictional character when the stakes got raised. She's literally the _only_ one who can point out the logical failings in her own world."

"Why doesn't she do it _in_ her own world though?"

"And cause a panic?" Cloud rhetorically asked, "Yeah, that's going to go well."

"Still, can we all agree that she hasn't gotten any closure on anything?"

"Totally. If I were able to, I'd take both her _and_ her sister in as my own kids." Cloud replied.

"Dibs on being the fun uncle."

* * *

 **Wade: So… How was volume 5?**

 **X: As a whole,** _ **waaayyyyy**_ **better than volume 4. Which is good enough for me.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp?**

 **X: Still want him to lose.** _ **Brutally.**_


	159. Author's STILL not over this MOCK HIM!

"Well, here's to hoping that Punisher ends up fighting Deadshot!" Tony said, raising his glass to the people in front of him.

"HERE HERE!" The other people at the table hollered.

Needless to say, even the other combatants were a little tired of Batman being overused. Yes readers that are clearly taking this better than the author! The author still isn't over this. He'll probably get over it after the fight is over (you're a better person than he is because of your ability to not let it bother you so much (Make fun of him for it)).

"And here's to the upcoming battle one hundred!" Deadpool cheered on.

"You going to be taking bets for that?"

"Yep! Once battle ninety hits. That should be the third episode of the season." Deadpool confirmed, "Why? You want to get a prediction in early?"

"Nah! It'll be a bit more fun to predict with the others."

"Didn't think of you to be a social person, Logan." Raiden replied, "What changed?"

"Eh, I'm dead back home at the moment, so I thought about lightening up a bit. I don't have to worry about anyone but Harada, so there's nobody that I have a grudge match with." Wolverine answered.

"Yo Spidey!" Deadpool called to the red and blue clad original web-slinger, "You wanna grab a drink with us?"

"Heading out on patrol soon, so I can't. Besides, you know what alcohol does to me, Wade." Peter said as he started towards the door.

"Damn, I almost forgot that I'm going out with the web-head." Wolverine downed his shot before taking his leave, "I'll see you guys when I get back."

"See you later, Logan!" Tony replied.

* * *

Patrol was a somewhat mandatory thing that everyone had to do. Since all the villains and general cape-hating psychopaths were all in one place, and considering that a great many of them had a number of flying murder-machines and vast armies at their disposal, making sure that the cyborg-tarkatans didn't kill people was a regular thing.

Upsides: A great workout, no need for restraint on account of them being mindless husks with a cybernetic brain, and the fact that magic was also a factor made it a challenge for some of the heroes with a… _lower_ power level than others.

Downsides: Not a workout for people like Vegeta, Thor, Wonder Woman, Naruto, Ichigo, or any of the mountain busters; the fact that these things actually _kill_ people (or at least, _try_ to); and the fact that every once in a while, they get an upgrade that put the heroes on their toes.

Today happened to be one of those days. Nightmare and Ganondorf had managed to grab technology from a transport truck to make it so that these new cyber-kartans were equipped with specialized radar technology, and basically rendered all forms of stealth useless.

"AUGH!"

Needless to say, this was causing some trouble for Batman Classic.

"Wow. It's almost as if you're completely helpless without stealth and surprise on your side." Wolverine replied from his little area that he chose to sit at.

"Are you really so petty about this whole debacle that you aren't going to help me?" Batman snarled.

"Well, if you're _so_ capable that people actually think that you stand a chance against T'challa, then by all means," Logan gestured to his opponent, "Show us what impressed the internet so much."

Batman sighed.

This was going to be a _long day._

* * *

"Making it so that these things have a radar system so precise that it could detect even a fly's blood beat feels petty." Sephiroth observed.

"First off!" Lex began, "I said that it could detect a _human's_ blood. Why do you keep considering us flies? - Didn't a couple humans defeat you?"

"ONE OF THEM WAS A SOLDIER WITH MY MOTHER'S CELLS TO AUGMENT HIM!" Sephiroth roared in Lex's ear, "IF ANYONE IS GOING TO DEFEAT ME, IT WOULD BE- What is that?"

Lex was pointing a gun at Sephiroth.

"Heh, do you really think a mere firearm is going to stop me-"

 _*BZZT!*_

Sephiroth was electrocuted by Ganondorf's electrical magic.

"I had him." Lex commented.

"Sure you did." Ganondorf shot back, "Is your technology working at its full capacity?"

"I'm surprised, Ganondorf." Lex smirked, "I thought that a sorcerer such as yourself wouldn't bother with technology like this."

"I prefer to know what my enemies are capable of. But I prefer to know what my allies are capable of even more." Ganon explained.

"Well, to answer the fallen 'angel's' question," Lex continued, "The technology is in place. It can detect human blood within a fifteen-feet radius of itself. The Dark Knight may be a master of stealth, but not even _he_ can function without blood or mask it from this detector."

"What was it going to be used for originally?"

"It was going to a facility that was going to test out specialized synthezoids that functioned with mammalian blood, but thanks to yours and Nightmare's magic, we got our hands on it. I'm impressed. It never occured to me to try to detect mammalian blood before. I always saw motion detectors to be enough."

"But your motion detectors have a significantly larger radius if I recall correctly." Ganondorf mentioned, "These things can only detect blood that's within less than five meters of itself, I doubt that you can improve upon that."

"Already did." Lex answered, "I found a way to triple the radius of these radars. It could only perform at a five-foot radius originally."

"Ugghh…"

"Right…" Lex remembered, "send for someone to bring Sephiroth to the infirmary. We can't be short handed in the event of an attack."

* * *

 **X: Wade? What are you doing at my computer?**

 **Wade: Just adding a few things to show that your frustration against Batman showing up again is petty and unnecessary.**

 **X: That word's** _ **seriously**_ **in your vocabulary?**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp tweet.**

 **X: See, now I can understand it coming from** _ **her,**_ **but not from you.**

 **Wade: What about our favorite pink horse friend?**

 **X: She's a definite maybe. Where is she anyways? I haven't seen Pinkie since chapter 155.**


	160. Mario Mario Party

"And here I thought seeing both Spider-Men and Batmen playing poker with each other was going to be the weirdest thing I'd ever see in this place."

To say that Hawkeye was weirded out was an understatement. Then again, this _was_ the first time he had come across Mario, Peach, Luigi, and Bowser all sitting down to play a round of _Mario Party 10._

Appropriately, they were all playing their respective characters. Bowser was on the other couch separate from the others, so that his opponents could not sneak a peek at his screen.

"Alright, let's-a-go!" Luigi declared as the game started up.

"To the castle?" Mario asked everyone.

"TO THE CASTLE!" Everyone declared.

Mario, being player one, selected the appropriate stage and the game began.

* * *

It was about thirty minutes until the trio and game A.I managed to get to the second part of the stage. Oddly enough, it wasn't Luigi's bad luck that was taking them down (in fact, Luigi came out of the last two minigames unscathed), it was the A.I's.

Bowser was right behind them, and it was Luigi's turn. "Come on, Luigi…" Peach prayed.

"A _three!_ " Luigi cheered. Thankfully, they had needed either a three or a five. While a six would have been preferable, the fact that they managed to get a few more hearts to continue the fight.

"Okay Princess," Mario pointed out, "We just need a four or less, and we're safe."

"Don't worry, Mario." Peach assured, "The computer will use the special dice block to get us to the finish. Then all we have to do is to keep guessing until we win the game."

"Bowser's right behind us though." Luigi pointed out, "Anything above a five, and his claws go into _us._ "

"We won't falter!" Peach declared, as she rolled.

* * *

"This seems like a really bad idea." Future Spider-Man pointed out.

"Yeah, I'm with the spider on this one, old man." Future Batman said to his 'past' counterpart, "Creating a swarm of these things is probably going to eat up a lot of power."

"Shut it." Bruce Wayne snarled, "These new cybernetic tarkatans-"

"Coulda sworn we called them 'cyber-kartans.'" Miguel muttered.

Peter Parker walked in, "Okay, my Spider-Sense has been going off for the past twenty minutes. What the heck is going on?"

"My old man is doing his usual obsessive thing again." Terry deadpanned.

"This doesn't have anything to do with the fact that he couldn't beat the cyber-kartans with stealth, does it?"

"This is the guy who has a contingency plan just in case anybody he knows goes nuts." Terry pointed out, "If he can't figure out a way to beat these things with stealth, nothing's going to stop him from obsessing over it."

"But they used that weird grimm magic to make it so that everything on those cyber-kartans dissipates when they die." Peter pointed out, "We couldn't get a full sample to replicate it here.

"Still have no clue how they managed to put that into _technology_ , but what the shock do I know?"

"The nutjobs at the villain hangout made the only thing that we couldn't counter with sneak attacks."

"Okay, now I'm done." Batman classic declared.

"I only got a vague warning from my Spider-Sense, what the hell is he doing?"

"He's forcing the machine to create a _massive_ swarm of Mavericks to train against. He figures that the cyber-kartans only managed to beat him because they were more technologically advanced. So beating a few dozen of them shouldn't be a problem." Terry explained.

"But the machine can only handle six at a time…"

"This is my old man we're talking about. He gets obsessive after a while."

Peter looked at the futuristic Batman as if he grew a second head, "I _share a room_ with him. I'm well aware about his obsessive nature."

"I know you can't tell, because of the mask and all, but I'm rolling my eyes right now."

"Likewise."

"The modifications are done!" Batman classic declared, "Get ready!"

Batman hit the button to send out his swarm.

* * *

 _Exactly one minute earlier…_

"Okay! Bowser's not going to go for the obvious, he's smarter than people give him credit for…" Peach reasoned, " _but,_ he also knows that we know that he's smarter than people give him credit for, so maybe he _would_ go for the obvious choice…" The cursor hovered over Bowser Jr.

Mario and Luigi rolled their eyes. Ever since Peach saw _Princess Bride_ , she started over-thinking a _lot_ of things. Channeling her inner Vizzini, Peach kept switching between the options of Dry Bones and Bowser Jr.

Bowser also rolled his eyes as Peach continued her tirade, " _BUT!_ He would also go the _completely_ unexpected route and put it in the hammer brother…"

"But he would _clearly_ put in the left, because he knows that we know that _he_ knows that we know that he would try to go the unexpected route…"

Luigi pantomimed looking at a watch as if to signify that the princess was taking a long time… Admittedly, she _was_ , but that was beside the point.

"… But Bowser has a nasty habit of putting his downfall right behind him, and who backs up the boss? - The _mini-boss,_ so he would _obviously_ give the star to the hammer brother."

"I think she's a-overthinking this." Mario mentioned.

"It was _your_ idea to watch _Princess Bride,_ Mario." Luigi pointed out, "Don't look at me."

"I can hear you from over here, and I actually recall it being either Link or Zelda who wanted to watch that film." Bowser pointed out.

"Oh yeah…"

"And using this deduction, we can say, _with confidence,_ that Bowser would give the star to Dry Bones!" Peach finally declared, as she selected her intended target. The star was about to pop out of the character that Peach chose, and the on-screen characters gathered around to celebrate as Peach was extremely confidant in her choice, and-

 _*BWWWP!*_

The power in the entire building went out.

"Oh no…"

* * *

"THIS IS YOUR FAULT, OLD MAN!" Terry shouted as he, Batman classic, and the two Spider-Men went running for their lives as Peach was chasing them.

"THIS IS ON THE OUTDATED POWER SUPPLY THAT WE HAVE, NOT ME!" Batman classic shouted back as he grappled to the next rooftop where Miguel helped him over the edge to save time.

"TELL THAT TO PEACH!" Peter shot back.

Mario, Luigi, and Bowser were all staring into the distance. Peach's competitive spirit was a fiery one. The sheer fire that was her competitive spirit burned hotter than Natsu, Charizard, and Ace's fires combined.

"Was the star _really_ in Dry Bones?" Luigi asked.

"She should've gone with the simple approach. It was with my son." Bowser answered.

"GET BACK HERE!"

"And here I thought that it was _Banner_ that we weren't supposed to anger." The Koopa King commented as he saw peach break a stone gargoyle with a single slap.

"Hopefully, she'll tire out eventually." Mario replied.

 _*SMASH!*_

A car just landed right in front of them

"Hopefully."

* * *

 **Wade: You done** _ **now?**_

 **X: Yeah… Hey, you know that episode of** **Batman: Brave and the Bold** **? Where Neil Patrick Harris basically sings about all the things that make Batman irritating? - I feel as if that song perfectly encapsulates all of my frustrations about this whole thing.**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp.**

 **Wade: Hell yeah the music's catchy!**

 **X: I swear, the guy drives me** _ **bats!**_ **I'm done here. See you when the battle actually airs, I need a break.**


	161. Redemption Round: Batman

Now that the battle is over, the author has _finally_ calmed down and stopped being a petty piece of crap, people were finally getting back into the swing of things and going back to what they normally do.

Namely, shooting the breeze, and complaining about internet comments.

"Are they still taking shots on Goku's fights with Superman?" Fox asked, taking a look at Sonya.

"We all know that we banned that after we needed to use seventeen senzu beans to repair _Wolverine's_ liver." Hawkeye pointed out, "No, I think they're drinking on account of the recent battle."

"Well, there are bound to be people who would complain about that result."

"We've been here for what? - Two years now? We already know that people complaining about the results is inevitable." Hawkeye commented, "Besides, we gotta get ready for the next fight. It's a second episode after a premiere fight, it's likely that it's going to use two bad guys from video games."

"Well, Shovel Knight and Scrooge are notable exceptions." Bucky noted.

"Also, it's not video game villains." Chun-Li said, looking at the screen.

* * *

"I can't believe these comments. A good chunk of them claiming that Black Panther only won to promote his new movie." Flash pointed out, "Why do these guys look for any reason to complain about something?"

"Because Batman has so many fanboys that they think that he could beat Goku." Spider-Man classic deadpanned.

"You're just jealous that you haven't gotten to fight an additional time." Shadow commented.

"Coming from the guy who _lost_ both of his matchups." Spider-Man shot back, "You know, now I'm _glad_ that I'm not showing up anymore. Don't want to smudge my winning streak."

"You have only one win." Flash pointed out.

"So do you." Spider-Man shot back, "Besides, at least it's only this one time. I'm sure that it'll be a while until they pull Bruce in again to fight Punisher or Moon Knight."

"Wecan at least count on that." Shadow commented, "I'm sure even the _fans_ were tired of the old Bat constantly in a fight. Speaking of, where _is_ he?"

"Out on patrol. Said he wanted to get some payback on those new cyber-kartans that got the jump on him."

* * *

"Are you _sure_ that this is a good idea?" Black Panther asked as the Dark Knight was setting up his trap.

"I'm sure of it." Batman replied, "It took a while, but I figured out these things. They counter _stealth,_ but not traps _set_ by people who use stealth."

Panther had gotten word from the others that Batman had been trying for a full week to beat these things, and failed every time. Possibly because they could detect him easily, or perhaps because they didn't react to fear or most of the other tactics that the original Batman employed.

Needless to say, Batman found it just a _little_ bit irritating when he found out that Dan had somehow lucked into beating one of these things. Nobody knew how he did it, but Wonder Woman's lasso of Truth proved that he _had_ beaten one.

Incidentally, Batman had to add fourteen cartons of vanilla ice cream to the shopping list because of a bet.

It just wasn't his month. Being beaten by Black Panther was just icing on the cake.

So he'd be damned if he wasn't going to beat just _one_ of these things with his typical tactics. Only _then_ would he go to his other tactics of hand-to-hand combat and his myriad of gadgets.

But just this once, Batman was going to beat one of these things with stealth. He'd rather die again than leave with his tail (or cape) between his legs.

Panther sighed, "Do you want me to cover your back while you continue with this?"

"Do what you want." Batman snarled, "I'm taking this thing down."

"You are _very_ unwell." Panther noted.

"Heh, you should see what those so-called analysers said about me when I fought Parker." Batman replied, "'not all there' my _ass!_ "

Panther didn't hear Batman after that. In the time that Batman had to complain about his mental stability (or lack thereof), T'Challa had managed to take down fifteen cyber-kartans in fourteen different ways.

 _*BAM!*_

Make that _sixteen_ cyber-kartans.

Batman was waiting. He was waiting in the way that only Batman could wait. He was waiting to execute his plan.

Batman's plan was simple in concept, but complex in its execution. It was your normal tripwire-based trap. Only instead of using explosives or a large item to batter the target, Batman had chosen a slightly different approach.

And by 'slightly', we obviously know that meant 'completely.'

Batman classic's plan was for the tripwire to shock the target so that a different device that he set up nearby could trap them in a bola so that he could grapple to the awning and _literally_ drop on the cyber-kartan.

Batman holds a mean grudge. Who knew?

Batman noticed a cyber-kartan coming his way. He was a bit eager to test out his little trap.

"Just a bit closer…"

 _*BZZZZRRT!*_

Batman's plan had worked. The cyber-kartan was ensnared by the bola, and Batman had managed to get to the awning.

The creature was clearly struggling to escape. By the time it managed to get out of the bindings, Batman had dropped on it, pinning it to the ground, and giving it a brutal beatdown. Quickly leaving after planting some bat-bombs, he covered his face from the debris.

 _*BOOM!*_

"YES! FINALLY!" Batman relished in his victory. In this action, he had forgotten that Panther was nearby and started doing a dance that he learned long ago.

Yes ladies and gentlemen, Batman was doing the Batusi. Going through the motions, he was actually having a good time. having lost the fight against Black Panther, he was finally enjoying himself after needing to be overworked.

 _*snap*_

Batman was brought out of his dance number by a snapping of a camera.

"And… saved." Panther smirked under his mask, "Spider-Man is going to _love_ this."

"You delete that. Delete it _now._ " Batman snarled.

"Or what? You'll kill me? it's not like you _can_." Panther quipped back.

Batman took a step forward only for T'Challa to wave a finger over his phone.

"Ah ah ah, Batman." Panther chided, "One wrong move, and this goes to _everyone._ I'm sure that Stark won't lord it over your head."

Batman put both of his hands up in surrender, "What do you want?"

"Stop taking so long in the shower. In fact, _stop being the first one in it_ every morning." Panther glared.

"Really? - _that's_ your demand?" Batman asked, "I've heard more threatening ones from Killer Moth."

"Okay, attach to file, and…"

" _STOP!"_ Batman conceded, "Fine. I'll go last in the shower."

"Thought you'd say that." Panther replied, "I know you can't tell, but I am smirking right now."

* * *

"Okay, so I was thinking that maybe we do something similar to our old combo attack, but we launch T'Challa into the air and you toss your shield to him so that we slam him _and_ the shield into the opponent."

Cap nodded, "That sounds like a good plan. The three of us don't have to change much. Should I use hand-to-hand to try to keep the opponent in a particular location?"

"Wouldn't hurt." Spider-Man Classic replied.

 _*CRASH!*_

"What was that?"

"If I had to guess," Peter said, "Hercule is trying to teach Yoshi how to ride a ball."

"Why?"

"I don't know." Spidey shrugged, "Maybe it's on his bucket list."

"Speaking of, what was your team-based attack before I showed up anyways?"

"You know how I flung Bruce's explosives back at him?"

Steve nodded.

"It was kinda like that. Except we trapped the explosive batarangs onto our target with my webbing to increase damage." Spider-Man explained, "One time, we had to trap Shao Kahn in a cocoon of webbing and the explosives all went off while he was _inside_ the thing."

"I take it he still survived?" Cap guessed.

"Oh yeah. We needed senzu beans after he was through with us. Strider had to finish him off."

"How did Shao Kahn manage to beat you anyways?"

"We wore ourselves out keeping civilians safe and stopping their minions. I was busy keeping a building from falling while Diana and Thor repaired it. Vegeta was busy somewhere else, and Rayden was fighting off Fulgore. Not to mention that this was when Godzilla was _supposed_ to fight Gamera, but, we all know what happened there."

"Right. The crash of twenty-fourteen." Cap nodded, "I take it that the chaos made everyone go at it?"

"Vegeta, Thor, and Wonder Woman really kept the odds in our favor. Though, Shang Tsung and Shao Kahn made it hard to keep up. Soul stealing and all."

"Makes sense."

 _*CRASH!*_

"NO NO NO! KEEP YOUR HEAD _FORWARD!_ DO YOU WANT TO RIDE THAT BALL OR NOT?"

"Better go make sure that Yoshi doesn't eat him…" Spidey sighed, " _again._ "

* * *

 **X: AND THE OVERRATED FLYING RAT BITES THE DUST! MWA HAHAHAHAHA!**

 **Wade: You're taking this well.**

 **Pinkie: Yeah. I just have to get ready to see Twilight again! It's going to be great to see half of us back together again! I wonder if Applejack will show up soon…**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet tweet!**

 **X: Can honestly say that I didn't see that matchup coming. At least, not** _ **now,**_ **anyways. I was expecting it in the middle of the season.**

 **Wade: Your friend isn't going to get over-obsessive about everyone's abilities and stuff, right?**

 **Pinkie: I make** _ **no**_ **promises for other people** _ **or**_ **ponies.**

 **X: Fair enough… Waitasecond! Where the hell** _ **were**_ **you?**

 **Wade: Yeah! I had to deal with this guy bitching about Batman fighting for a** _ **third**_ **time! And Alexis wasn't that helpful!**

 **Pinkie: I was planning for a friend to show up.**

 **X: Yeah, that's a load of crap. You were just avoiding my foul mood.**


	162. I'm not the only one who noticed right?

Yang was just looking at the photograph of Raven. Studying it intently as well as looking at the brief personality profile that was provided, she came to one conclusion.

"My family is messed up."

"What makes you say that?" Carolina asked.

"My mother is a coward who runs a 'tribe' of killers and thieves. My uncle is a walking jinx. My sister has some weird eye powers that for _some reason,_ she never bothered to hone so that we could actually stand a chance against Cinder." Yang listed off

"Whose bright idea was it to skip over some major ability like that?"

"Probably some idiot with too much or not enough time on their hands." Yang replied.

"Clearly, they didn't think that hard on it."

"Speaking of my mother, apparently, she had a decoy maiden named _Vernal._ " Yang emphasized.

"I… I don't get it."

Yang paused for a moment. "I told this story to Miguel, and _he_ got it."

"Got what?"

"The word 'vernal' means 'spring-like.'" Yang ground out, "The decoy spring maiden was _literally_ named 'spring!'"

"Isn't Cinder's last name 'fall'?" Carolina shot back.

"You know, the fact that you sound like Pyrrha makes me uncomfortable talking about her killer with you." Yang replied.

"Bite me." Carolina replied, "Anyways, you were talking about your family?"

"Right…" Yang recalled, "Anyways, my dad is a guy who can't take care of kids to the point that he'll pawn it off on a _five-year_ old so that he could go work. I'm eighty percent positive that my stepmother only raised me because she was legally required to-"

"You have issues." Carolina interrupted, "And _I_ should know what that looks like."

"Whatever." Yang waved off.

"What about you?"

"I have abandonment issues, a tendency to self-sacrifice _way_ too much…"

Carolina nodded. She's seen the footage. Yang did indeed have that nasty habit of not thinking about herself and-

"Also I think I have an Oedipus complex."

"… What?"

* * *

"Can you believe that Twilight is going to show up? I can't believe that Twilight is going to show up! Oooh! I'm _so_ excited! Do you think we can sing our songs together? Oh! I hope we can sing our songs together! Do you think Applejack and Rarity are going to show up? Oh! What about Fluttershy? I wasn't as excited ever since me and Wade became friends!"

Needless to say, Rainbow Dash lost track after the tenth word. Pinkie was talking so fast that Quicksilver would only be able to pick up every twelfth word.

The rainbow-maned equine guessed that at the speed that Pinkie Pie was talking, even the Flash would have trouble keeping up.

"Pinkie!" Rainbow shouted, " _slow down_ a bit!"

The pink pony giggled a little bit, "Oh, _Dashie,_ that's funny coming from the fastest pony in Equestria."

"Explains why you can't get a date." Gaara said.

"GAH!" Both Pinkie and Rainbow Dash jumped in surprise.

"How do you _do_ that?" Rainbow asked.

"Ninja."

"… I don't even know what I expected." Rainbow said, still a little shaken up.

" _I'm honestly surprised that Raven isn't fighting Surfer."_

"GAH!" This time, even _Gaara_ jumped in surprise.

"Okay, how did _you_ do that?" Rainbow asked.

" _I was here the entire time."_ Mewtwo replied, " _Did you not notice me? I wasn't exactly being all that stealthy."_

"Whatever. What do you mean about that Raven girl fighting someone on a surfboard?"

"Silver Surfer," Mewtwo corrected, " _Is the herald of a powerful planet-ending being who joined the heroic side after experiencing the compassion of humanity. Plus, they fought in that other timeline I was in."_

"Not _that_ again." "Oh yeah, I forgot about that." Rainbow Dash and Pinkie said respectively.

"Why do you believe him about that?"

"Because I was with the author when he came up with the idea." Pinkie replied.

"I will _never_ understand what you talk about when you say stuff like that." Gaara replied.

" _I got used to it after spending enough time with her and Wade in that branch-timeline."_ Mewtwo replied, " _Then again, that other world was messed up enough to think that Azula's girlfriend could beat Sakura."_

"Well it's not like that Ty Lee girl has trouble taking on numerous opponents. Who's to say that she can't take on someone who moves at high speeds?"

All three of them looked at Gaara.

"What? - Just because I'm an 'emo sand edgelord' means I can't enjoy a good series made by Americans?"

"Can we go back to why Mewtwo thinks that Silver Surfer would be a better matchup?"

" _I'd rather not."_ Mewtwo replied, " _Ugh, the debate about whether that was rigged or not was almost as bad as the debate with Gaara's fight."_

* * *

"Have you ever noticed how similar these two sound?" Tracer asked.

"What do you mean?" Carol asked, coming over to check out what Tracer was talking about.

"I've been looking at a few clips, and this Twilight pony girl sounds an awful lot like the Raven girl in this show, and in this video game." Tracer pointed to the titles.

"Well, there's only so many ways vocal cords can form, that there are bound to be ones that form similar to each other."

"But… She's _horse!_ " Tracer exclaimed, "How can she have a similar voice as a half-demon?"

"Wait… She's part human?" Carol tried to clarify.

"Yeah. Why?"

"I thought that she was… Azeratian, or whatever."

"I think you mean 'Azarathian' love." Tracer corrected.

"You read too many superhero comics."

"You're just jealous that I read more of Spidey's stuff than yours."

* * *

 **Wade: What was that about an Oedipus complex?**

 **X: Oh that? - That was just a small jab at the shippers for pairing Yang with a dark-haired woman who wields a sword that's infused with dust and has a tendency to abandon her.**

 **Wade: … You think about things too much.**

 **X: I disagree. Other people don't think about things** _ **enough.**_


	163. Pink Party Pony's Plan

After everyone that were on patrol had gotten what they wanted done, they went back to doing what they were doing before.

Which was basically messing around.

"I'm still trying to figure out what's up with this computer here." Zelda grumbled, "It's not working for some reason."

"We literally live in a place called 'Net City' and you can't figure out how a computer works?" Sonya asked, "So much for the Triforce of Wisdom."

"Wisdom doesn't equate to 'technologically adept.'" Zelda countered, "Now can you give me a hand here?"

"Fine. What's wrong?"

"I'm trying to use a certain website so that I can try to put together a little event for those kids in the nearby hospital, but this thing won't let me make the event public." Zelda bemoaned.

"Are you on the right Wi-Fi network?" Sonya asked.

"Desktop. It's already connected to the internet." Zelda pointed out, "Even _I_ know how the internet works. I'm not _that_ helpless when it comes to technology."

"Well it can't be _that_ hard to figure out what is wrong with this."

* * *

Being excited about her friend coming over to join them, Pinkie had drafted several other people into helping her make decorations for the upcoming party. Among them were Sub-Zero, Scorpion, TJ Combo, and several other characters that were _really_ not appropriate for this kind of plan.

"Why the dolls?" Guts asked, picking one up. He had just set up the stereo system with Yang's help.

"If you recall, we are not exactly that friendly towards each other." Hanzo mentioned, "So to quell the outcries of parents who had no problem allowing their children to watch Batman's movies from the eighties, we had to introduce 'friendships' to counteract the violence."

"They are also technically those 'pop figures.'" Kuai Liang corrected, "Remember when we tried to encourage people to buy them?"

"I recall seeing many people copying our appearances, and that was about it." Hanzo replied.

"You are too cynical and sarcastic right now." Sub-Zero deadpanned.

"My clan and I are stuck defending Earthrealm for eternity." Hanzo replied, "Excuse me if I don't believe that the job of being eternal defenders isn't something to be super excited about."

"Better than fighting demons who want to beat you to a pulp and drag you back to their master." Guts said, stopping nearby the nachos and taking a chip for himself.

"Is this everything? - I swear, if this wasn't mandated for our therapy session, I would have smashed a wall instead."

"I liked you better when you were more happy and pun-loving." Rainbow Dash mumbled.

"And _I_ liked it when I could trust my family to _not_ reveal personal information to people that they've only known for a month or two at most." Yang answered, "I'll put the mask back on _when_ I head back to my own world. Not _before._ "

"Okay, are the streamers - No no no! Those are supposed to be _lavender!_ These napkins are _clearly_ a dark plum!" Pinkie sighed, "How am I supposed to make the best party for Twilight if we can't even get the right streamers?"

"Considering that it's _McGruff_ putting up the streamers, I'd say it's impressive that he managed to get a color remotely _close_ to lavender." Guts said, "Aren't dogs colorblind?"

"I don't like talking about it." McGruff replied.

"You're just mad that you basically fell into obscurity while Smokey only got more popular." Raiden replied, "Now can we hurry this up? - I have patrol in a few minutes, and I don't feel like getting an earful from Cammy for missing it."

"Crap, I'm also on today's patrol schedule." Yang realized, "Me and Red are taking the skies, since Cloud is letting me borrow Fenrir. He's getting a replica for the remake, and he said I could borrow his."

"It flies now?"

"Since we modded it, yeah." Yang replied, "He modeled it after some obscure world where there's 'incredible transforming technology' and 'elemental gemstones of incredible power that need to be mined.' At least, that's how Mewtwo described it."

"Uh, Yang?"

"Yeah yeah. I know." Yang deadpanned, "Cloud mentioned it several times. Same with Mewtwo, but he went into detail or whatever reason."

"Hanzo!" Pinkie called out, "I need you to bake a cake, and _fast!_ "

The yellow-clad ninja sighed as he made his way to the kitchen, "I'll get on it. Send Peach a message to help me out, I might need some help if the size is what I think it's going to be."

"We need it to be big enough so that _everyone_ can get at least one slice!" Pinkie clarified, "Or enough for the same amount."

"That's means what? - a hundred people?"

"One hundred and forty five people!"

"That _can't_ be right. Shouldn't most of those be or robots?" Hanzo argued.

"Well, it would still be nice to let them know that we're thinking about them." Pinkie said back.

"He has you there, Scorpion." TJ Pointed out.

" _Don't_ call me that." Hanzo snarled, "Very well, I'll get to work then. Tell that JARVIS A.I that I may be… _incapacitated._ When my patrol shift comes tomorrow."

"Will do!" Yang called back as she started sorting through the music to find acceptable songs to play during the party.

"Have fun, Hasashi!" Sub-Zero smirked.

"Sometimes… I wish I _did_ kill you back then." Hanzo muttered under his breath.

"Then we wouldn't have the ability to save money on air conditioning though!" Yang called back.

* * *

"Okay, I'm looking through this manuel, and there's nothing about what's been going on!" Sonya said, "What's going on?"

"I don't know!" Zelda replied, "I feel like I did something wrong! Did I do something wrong?"

"Dammit! Why did Cap have it so that JARVIS couldn't be tech support?"

"Because of our personal search histories, and passwords." Zelda deadpanned, "What about Otacon or Grim? Any luck finding _them?_ "

"They're running systems checks for our defense grid, and are reprogramming the tech in the gym." Sonya answered, "It won't be for a _long_ while."

"Dang it! _Why?_ " Zelda moaned.

"I'm a military general!" Sonya grumbled, "I'm _not_ losing to a piece of technology like this!"

It was at that moment, Cloud walked in.

"Hey guys, what's up? - I was hoping to help out with the party planning by taking over for Yang and Raiden, and I need to know a few things about Twilight."

"Can't you ask Pinkie Pie or Rainbow Dash?"

"I can barely understand Pinkie as she is." Cloud answered, "And Rainbow Dash cheated in a race, so I'm not talking to her right now." He grumbled the last part.

"Awfully petty if you ask me. Besides, I don't think you can use the internet right now." Sonya added, "We can't connect to the Wi-Fi for some reason."

"Have you checked the wire to the router?" Cloud asked.

" _Yes we-_ " Sonya stopped herself before turning to Zelda, "Wait, _did_ we…?"

Zelda tried to recall, "Uh…"

Sonya dropped to the ground and started looking around. Sure enough, the wire to the router was unplugged.

"You have _got_ to be kidding me." She said as she reconnected the plug, "How did we _not_ try this first?"

"I guess we ignored Occam's Razor." Zelda shrugged.

"You have the Triforce of _Wisdom!_ " Sonya shouted, "How did this not _once_ occur to you?"

" _Again_ , I would like to reiterate: I'm not familiar with technology!" Zelda shouted back.

"I'll just start using it now." Cloud said, "You guys seem like you're going to be busy for a bit." Cloud said as he moved past the two bickering women and started his research on his account, "Man, thank goodness that Cap convinced Tony to not let JARVIS monitor our searches… I'd never hear the end of it if he found out what I'm looking up right now…"

* * *

 **Pinkie: And what exactly is wrong with a man like Cloud garnering an interest in my series?**

 **Wade: Yeah! Do you think that her show is only meant for little girls?**

 **X: No. But, I doubt Cloud would be comfortable watching this unless he was watching it with Marlene and asking her questions like, "which one's your favorite?" or "What's your favorite song?" And would probably add that he hopes that it isn't that Winter Wrap Up song because that song is an earworm that I don't feel like having to deal with.**

 **Wade: You'd have to listen to Let It Go a dozen times to get it out of your head…**


	164. Hangovers suck

"And I thought _our_ fight started for a petty reason…" Yang mentioned, looking at the screen.

"You're telling me…" Tifa said, "Have you seen the comments?"

"Not yet. I'm waiting for Carolina to come by with the drinks."

"I'm here!" Carolina announced as she walked in the room, "Okay ladies, here are the rules!" She emphasized it by effectively slamming the bottles down, "One sip for every comment that accuses them of hating Twilight, one sip for every bias for DC, two for any reference to the show, and one sip for any comment using some weird feat that probably would work in a different fight."

"Alright, let's read us some comments!" Tifa called out, grabbing her shot glass.

The two other women raised their glasses in agreement, "Woo!"

* * *

Twilight woke up in a daze, "Ugh, what happened?"

"You drank too much cider at the welcoming party." A voice said.

Twilight turned to see a bestial man in a lot of fur, "Right… I don't know what I was thinking when I did that."

"Aspirin? - We have a version that was made for Ms. Dash ever since she has been here."

"It's probably better than nothing…" Twilight took the pills with her telekinesis and the glass of water before swallowing both.

"My name is Hank McCoy. But some people call me 'Beast.'" He offered his hand.

"That seems like a bit of a bad name…" Twilight trailed off.

"I decided to use because it was a name that people taunted me with. I figured that it would be an interesting idea to use it as a name to intimidate my opponents." Beast shrugged.

"Where's everything anyways?" Twilight asked, "I need to catch up with my studies."

"Well, there is an orientation that is recommended that you attend. You might be aware of the one who holds it. I believe she was the first per- _pony_ that you met when you arrived in Ponyville?"

"I didn't think Pinkie Pie could sit still long enough to do something like that." Twilight mentioned.

"It is essentially her job to do so." Beast shrugged, "I believe that Raven is already there. You two can sit and talk about various things such as magic."

"Yeah… Say, I have a question for you." Twilight trailed off.

"No. I don't know why you two sound so similar." Beast said, "Sorry. A few of the others have been pestering me as to why your vocal cords have been like that, and it got on my nerves. What was your question?"

"Why me? Why was _I_ chosen to fight?"

"Because of your mystical abilities." Hank said, "I believe that both of your mystical abilities were about on par with each other, so people thought that you two would make for good opponents."

"Interesting. I can't wait to learn about more magic from Raven!" Twilight squealed.

"Indeed. Now watch out for-"

 _*BOOM!*_

Scout wound up being flung through the room at high speeds.

"The remaining explosives." Hank sighed, "Why didn't we just get Peter to disarm those?"

* * *

"Ugh… Why do I keep coming to these?"

Tracer got up and tried to find her way around. She had a bit too much to drink the night before, and she was already disoriented.

"Hey, you dropped your Chronal Accelerator thing." Rainbow Dash pointed out.

"Thanks luv." Lena stumbled over to her device and fumbled to get it on, "Ugh, this thing is a pain to lug around…"

"Well… whatever keeps you around…" Rainbow answered.

"Yeah…" Tracer looked around, "Where are you, luv? - I'm not seein' you anywhere."

"Trace… You're forgetting the most important direction." Rainbow deadpanned.

Tracer looked up, and saw that the rainbow maned equine was tangled in a series of bolas, adhesives, and even a-

"Is that a giant staple?"

Rainbow Dash looked at the item in question, "I… What the buck happened last night?"

"I think I remember your friend turning everyone into Larfeeze…" Flash said from the floor.

"You okay Flash?"

"That crazy horse - no offense, by the way…"

"Eh, it's not like it's _inaccurate…"_ Rainbow Dash replied.

"I think she somehow disconnected me from the Speed Force…" Flash continued, "Do we have a machine for that?"

"If not, we can get Thor and Rayden to do it over again." Tracer shrugged.

"Ugh…" Flash struggled to get up to his feet, "Here's hoping I don't have to buy my own chemicals again."

"Yeah…" Rainbow Dash trailed off, "Hey, can someone get me down from here? I might be a pegasus, but I happen to like having most of my hooves on the ground most of the time."

"Yeah, sure… Let me find a ladder."

"Oh wait!" Flash said, standing up, "I remember now! Pinkie used one of those WORF bombs so that I could get drunk!"

"Huh… Go figure. You think you're still fast enough to help get me down from here?" Rainbow asked.

"Sure. Let me find a ladder or something."

"Now that I think about it… ah!" Tracer held her head in pain, "And apparently, it now hurts to think! - There _should_ be some hover platforms somewhere around here that should make it easier."

"Good call." Flash said, "I just checked, all of the ladders we have aren't all that good."

"Must come with the territory of having so many people with flight around." Tracer groaned, "I think I'm going to go lie down…"

* * *

 **X: Short chapter, but we've got some stuff for the next chapter.**

 **Wade: Taking all bets on what Battle 100 is going to be! Taking** _ **all**_ **bets!**

 **X: Well… I think we can exclude a** _ **third**_ **Goku vs. Superman.**

 **Wade: Obvious.**


	165. Turtle Power

Generally speaking, it was a rule to avoid the comments section of any battle where Batman lost. The angry fans on those parts of the internet would drive most people to despise the Bat's fanbase.

Another comment section to avoid would be any battle involving a pony that _wasn't_ Pinkie Pie. The amount of people who were very anti-pony would make the bat fanboys look _marginally_ mature considering that there was at least one person who claimed that the only reason Black Panther won was because the battle was released during Black History month.

Overall though, there was no rule that said to avoid engaging in a battle against Shredder and Silver Samurai without proper backup.

"DONNIE!" Leonardo called out as his purple-masked brother vaulted over his shell and performed an overhead strike against Harada.

Michelangelo followed suit, using his nunchaku to snag at Silver Samurai's blade and tear it away from him.

"Bah! Blasted reptiles!" Silver Samurai took out his throwing knives and threw them at his opponents.

The turtles managed to avoid them all, but the tachyon field had already enveloped the blades and made clean slices in the building that was behind them.

"Watch out! Those things are sharp!" Michelangelo called out.

"Technically, it's the tachyon field that makes it sharp." Donatello pointed out, "If only his hatred for Wolverine wasn't as big as it was, I could get a closer look at it and study it."

"Family squabbles _are_ hard to let go…"

"Whatever!" Raphael snarled, "Let's take this guy down _now!_ "

"Turtle power!" Michelangelo called out, as the others attacked in suit. First was the party dude himself. Striking at Harada hard enough to send him reeling into Raphael's assault of stabbing Harada in his exposed areas, and twisting his blades to crack Silver Samurai's arm.

"AUGH!"

"Coming through!" Donatello came in and tripped his opponent by swiping at his legs and sending him into the air.

"Here we go!" Leonardo performed two powerful slashes at his foe's torso and managed to create two vertical holes in the armor.

"That armor isn't so tough." Michelangelo pointed out.

"Yeah… it almost makes it feel like-"

" _MUWA HAHAHAHA AHAHAHAHA HA!"_

Several Fulgore units appeared. All of which had a foot clan logo on their chest, and were all ready to do battle.

"A trap…" Donatello finished as another opponent started walking towards them.

The Silver Samurai that they fought exploded and sent mechanical parts at the world's most fearsome fighting team.

"Excellent job, Harada." Shredder commented.

"It is of no concern. Perhaps these reptiles will lead the Wolverine here when they call for backup."

"Well now it is time to dine on turtle soup!" Shredder declared as he jumped forward and prepared a swing.

 _*SPLOOSH!*_

"Great job Blastoise!" Red called out as he got ready for a fight, "Alright, go Charizard! Venusaur!" The two other Pokémon were summoned from their balls as they roared for battle.

"Red! Dude!" Michelangelo called out, "Thanks for the assist!"

"No problem." Red gave them a thumbs up, "Blastoise! Give them some backup! Venusaur, use vine whip to throw the fulgore units around!"

"SAUR!" The seed Pokémon followed his trainer's orders as he used his powerful vines to grab at a Fulgore unit and threw it into another.

"HARADA!" Shredder called out as he recovered from his sudden shower, "TAKE CARE OF THE TRAINER! THE TURTLES ARE _MINE!_ "

Silver Samurai nodded as he rushed forward to use one of his mighty attacks on the trainer.

"Ahh!" Harada was stopped by a sudden burst of flame as Red's mighty Charizard landed and Red mounted his trusted Pokémon.

"Alright Charizard!" Red pointed, "Let's give him a fight! Venusaur! Keep taking those Fulgore units down!"

Venusaur nodded as his razor leaves started bombarding the UltraTech enforcer robots with its razor sharp leaves.

"BAH! Stop standing around you useless machines!" Shredder barked, "ATTACK!"

The Fulgore units started forward. Only one of them managing to make it nearby Venusaur without being thrown by the vine whips

"Venusaur!" The seed Pokémon cried out in pain as it was attacked by the Fulgore's plasma claws.

"'STOISE!" Blastoise had blasted the unit away with a powerful burst of water. The two Pokémon nodded as they readied to team up and stop the Fulgore units from reaching either Red _or_ the other Turtles.

"That's great Blastoise!" Leonardo called out, "We can handle old Shred-head from here. You keep giving Venusaur that backup!"

"I _do_ have to wonder though…" Donatello trailed off, "where are Wolverine and Raiden? - Shouldn't they be back from that mission?"

* * *

"Let me tell it to ya slowly." Logan snarled to the guard, "I _can't_ remove the metal. Do you know who I am?"

"I honestly don't. I make it a point to not know any overrated comic book characters." The guard replied, "And the second game ruined _Metal Gear_ for me, so I also don't know who _he_ is."

"You're an idiot." Logan deadpanned, "and I want to talk with your manager."

"I _am_ the manager." The guard replied, "Look, if it means anything, there's someone around who actually _does_ like you overrated lot, and maybe _he_ can help you out."

"The hell with this!" The mutant snarled as he stormed off, "I'm getting a drink!"

"Wow…" Raiden noted, "Not even McGinnis can rile him up like that.

* * *

"Well, wherever they are, I'm sure that they're doing something important." Leonardo said, giving the two blade using war veterans the benefit of the doubt.

"Don't matter!" Raphael snarled, "We got a Shredder to shred!"

"Raph's right!" Donatello added, "Let's go!"

"RAGH!" Leonardo struck at Shredder with his swords in an overhead strike that staggered their opponent.

"Coming through dudes!" Michelangelo called out as he struck at Shredder's legs from behind on his skateboard.

Having kicked it upwards, Raphael threw his sais at Oroku Saki and also kicked the skateboard towards Shredder.

Having staggered Shredder once again, Donatello struck overhead, sending the Shredder skywards, all other turtles in position, all of them managed to slam Shredder with their shells once he got up after he landed back down.

"SHELL SHOCKED!"

With Shredder defeated, the other Turtles looked at their friends.

"LET'S GO! _TRIPLE FINISH!_ " Red called out as Charizard used Fire Blast to strike at Harada and the remaining Fulgore units while Blastoise's Hydro Pump kept them away as Venusaur's Solar Beam kept dealing damage. Charizard shot one more Fire Blast and flung the Fulgore units away while Silver Samurai was flung into a wall.

Harada barely managed to get back up as he pressed a few buttons on his device.

A new robot came down and picked up both of the living combatants.

"Next time, _turtles,_ you will not be so lucky!" The robot flew away with Silver Samurai and Shredder. Presumably, they were retreating to lick their wounds.

"I'd call it more skill rather than luck." Leonardo answered.

"Hey guys! We're right next to a pizza joint!" Michelangelo pointed out, "Celebratory slice?"

"Alright!"

"Red, you want a slice?"

"Nah." The trainer answered, "I gotta get back to get my guys recovered. You have fun though!"

"Cool."

* * *

 **X: So I have this new method of writing where I have a bunch of chapters on the backburner wherein I make chapters in advance with characters I'm anticipating will enter DEATH BATTLE.**

 **Wade: Why bring this up?**

 **X: Because I lost all respect for Batman when a few of his fanboys claimed that the primary reason Black Panther won was because the battle was released during Black History Month, so when I do the chapter where Black Cat and Catwoman show up, people know that was back when I still respected the overrated flying rat.**


	166. The important discussions

"Hypothetical question…" Tony asked Batman as he was drinking a can of beer.

"What?" The Dark Knight asked.

"Say a person had your kid hostage. What would you do?"

"I'd tell them not to kill them."

"I'm pretty sure that would depend on how much money you'd give them."

"Well, it's my kid. I'd probably just ground them - Wait, did you think that I would be talking to the idiots who took them hostage in the first place?" Batman tried to clarify.

"Uh, yeah. We're talking about Dick, right?"

"Dick would have already broken out, gotten a sandwich and coke, and just come back to see them making the demand. Jason would have been in the middle of a drop kick on the guy making the call." Batman pointed out, "And with Tim, he'd have already offered to help the other guys to get a better job and quit."

"What about your other kid? - What was his name? - Daniel?"

" _Damien_ , actually. And I don't really have any hope for him. He'd have already stabbed the guy making the ransom and would be waiting for me to show up to clean up his mess." Batman deadpanned.

"Makes enough sense." Wolverine weighed in, "I'd probably have to do the same thing with Laura."

"What about Daken?"

"What about who?" Wolverine asked.

Both Tony and Batman looked at each other for a moment before Tony weighed in with another one of his comments.

"Your son."

"I have one of those?"

"I can't tell if you're being serious, given your crap memory… Or if you actually hate him that much."

"Oh wait… that kid I had with Itsu?"

Both Tony and Batman looked at Wolverine with weird looks on their faces.

"You can hardly remember your own name, and the actual kid, but you can remember the name of one of your deceased wives?"

"Well, when you put it like that, you make me seem like a deadbeat dad."

"You had relations with Mystique. Rogue is technically among one of your many, _many_ kids-"

"And I thought _I_ got around…" Tony mumbled.

"Where is she right now?"

Wolverine paused for a moment, "Uh… I think she's in her room. Brooding about her inability to control her powers…?"

"Is that a statement, or a question?"

"A… statement?"

"Is _that_ a statement, or a fact?" Batman asked.

"JARVIS, do a quick scan. Is Rogue in the hotel?"

" _That would be a negative, sir. Rogue is, in fact, on patrol with Captain Marvel."_

"Yeesh, Rogue and Carol? - That's going to get along like cats and dogs."

* * *

"Your mother beat my husband to death."

"Every. Time." Rogue muttered, "Every time we get donuts while on patrol, you use that to get the last jelly-filled."

"Bite me."

"I _would,_ but then I'd get you stuck in mah head again." Rogue smirked as she grabbed the sprinkled.

"I still don't know why Peach thinks we could work well together." Carol muttered.

"Ah got seniority over 'er. You'd think I'd get to pull that over her every once in a while to _not_ have to do this, but I guess not."

"I still don't get why we have to do this patrol crap anyways." Carol said through her full mouth, "We outnumber those assholes more than ten-to-one. The only real edge they have are those Fulgore units and Cyber-kartans. After that, they don't really have much."

"Eh, maybe when they get Freeza or Darkseid, they'll get an edge. But that ain't goin' ta be for a _long_ while!" Rogue said, laying back, "Ah say that we enjoy it while we can."

"I guess. Hey, you want the last bite?" Carol offered.

"Nah. Ah'm good."

* * *

 **X: Yeah, I can't think of anything else to add here.**

 **Wade: So you're making a short chapter because you can't think of anything else to add to this?**

 **Pinkie: I think that it's a good idea to not force yourself to write until a certain word count or page number. You restrict creative ability by doing that.**

 **Wade: But then you get lazy with the writing, and don't write as well when you don't have a set goal for yourself.**

 **Pinkie: But if you** _ **do**_ **have that set goal for yourself in this situation, you wind up stagnating because you didn't meet that goal. Better to get close after trying, than to not even move from the starting line.**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp tweet? - Tweet tweet chirp.**


	167. Gamer talk

Not many would find the idea of people who were _technically_ dead a completely normal situation. Then again, this place was not normal. _Granted,_ those that were dead in their own world couldn't really leave unless they were resurrected or brought back as a zombie or some other way, but it was better than being dead. It gave some, like Jotaro, Ace, and even some of the Anti-Heroes like Vergil and another shot at being a hero, or in the case of some fighters like Shao Kahn, Shang Tsung, and Silver Samurai, another chance at revenge.

For many others, it also served as a means to reunite with allies and others that had long since past.

* * *

"Welp, there's nothing to do around here." Raphael grumbled as he got up from the couch. Michelangelo and Flash were going a few rounds in _Injustice 2._

No guesses who they were playing as.

"Well, you could try to find something to do." Michelangelo pointed out, "'cause I'm about to kick Flash's butt! Literally _and_ figuratively."

"I think you mean 'figuratively' and 'virtually' there, Mikey." Barry smirked, "Besides, I've got plenty of meter."

"What's that supposed to mean?"

"It means you just used your last bit of meter, and he's about to get all that life back." Raphael pointed out, "He's got four bars. You have zero."

" _Looking a little shell-shocked!"_

" _Not today!"_

"Gotta try that line out on shred-head sometime…" Michelangelo muttered.

"I think you did once."

"Look Raph, if you don't have anything to contribute here, then you may as well just leave!" Michelangelo snapped as Flash managed to get a rather solid combo against him.

"Yeah, organize something to do if you're so bored." Flash added, "Like a battle of the bands or something."

"Really?" Raphael put his hands on his hips, "A battle of the bands? - That's something that writers do when they're lazy or the music composers want to show off. And it's not like we're in a show right now anyways."

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in another dimension…_

"Hey Superman…" Goku said as he finally placed his drum set down.

"Yeah Goku?" Superman replied as he tuned his electric guitar.

"When did we peak? When did we go from punching planet busters in the face and blasting a tyrant into the sun to playing a song in a competition?" He said gesturing to their instruments.

"I'd say it was back when we fought that being from that weird world. What was it called again? - _Perril,_ or something?"

"I dunno." Goku waved off, "Could be worse though. Like that one with that giant robot… that had a car as the cockpit…"

"Gotta admit, that giant robot was pretty cool though." Superman admitted.

"Who doesn't dig giant robots?" Goku added.

"Son… Gaku! Supperman!" The stage manager rushed towards the two, "You're on in three! Get out there!"

"Still can't believe that he got our names wrong _again._ " Goku mumbled.

"It's better than last time."

"Let's get this over with." Goku muttered.

The two got to their spot on stage.

"Here's hoping you two win…" The two kids mentioned, "This guy is all kinds of messed up. And who knew that magic actually existed?"

"Us." Goku shrugged, "And aren't you a little young to be fighting in a war like this?"

The two kids looked at each other. Then they looked at the Cyborg Platypus that was giving them a thumbs up. Then they looked back at the two aliens.

"Yes. Yes we are."

Superman sighed, "Well, let's get this over with."

"Alright! Now presenting our newest musicians! - Beings from a different dimension! The guys who are…" The announcer trailed off and leaned towards Goku and Superman, "Uhh… What'd you call yourselves again?"

"'Beyond Infinity.'"

"Sounds lame."

"Just wait until we play." Superman smirked, "It's a song from a… mutual 'friend' of ours."

"Why'd you say it like that?"

"We kinda only know each other because of a multiversial deathmatch that we had with each other." Superman explained, "There's a homebase that we got resurrected at."

"Okay then." The announcer trailed off. He turned back towards the microphone, "Introducing _Beyond Infinity!_ Playing… _Alive!_ "

Goku and Superman appeared on stage in a flash. Both of their instruments at the ready.

The guitar came on first, and then Goku started to hit the ride cymbal at a certain pace.

Then the energy picked up with the guitar before the Superman started into the mic, " _Your last mistake's been made…_ "

* * *

"Do you ever get the feeling that we've missed something both incredibly epic, but cheesy at the same time?" Spyro asked.

"Not really…" Jotaro said, "I usually just tend to ignore stuff unless it's another Stand User trying to kill people."

"We… Don't really have any other Stand Users nearby. It's just you." Mega Man pointed out, "I think that the closest to what you can do, summoning someone or something to fight by your side, would be Red or Tai."

"Hmm… I guess as the only Stand User, I'd be the best line of defense against any attack." Jotaro pointed out.

"I wouldn't count on it." Iron Man said, "we got some video footage out of a modified Fulgore unit. Lex and Ganon have managed to make some sort of 'Stand Wavelength' that can damage SP."

"And they also replicated and modified scouters. They can see me, even in my Shinigami form." Ichigo said, walking in.

"Man that sucks…" Spyro replied.

"Eh, can't be any worse than seeing Nathan fail to beat his wife's high score in Crash's game. Speaking of, how _is_ Crash? - Is he adjusting well?"

"He's getting along pretty well with Beast. He's patient, and knows how to deal with situations when Crash, well… _crashes_ stuff."

"He worked with guys like Wolverine and Iceman. He's basically the _definition_ of patience."

"That's cool. But it still doesn't fix the problem that we're facing right now. Which is that the bad guys are starting to adapt to what we can dish out." Mega Man pointed out.

"Yeah…" Iron Man agreed, "Who knows what else they've got cooking in their labs right now."

* * *

 **X: Goddamnit! This should** _ **not**_ **have taken so long to write. Stupid everything in my life that takes away from my ability to write efficiently and effectively!**

 **Wade: Now when you say that…**

 **X: No. I don't mean you, Pinkie, or anyone else. It's the people who are in my life** _ **outside**_ **of the internet. Or anyone other than my close friends and father anyways. They don't hinder my work on here.**

 **Pinkie: Okay, that's a relief. I thought that you hated us for some reason.**

 **X: Nah, I can't hate you guys. I just have too many thoughts going on, and I also have a bunch of chapters to do for inevitable future episodes to make for the backburner. Maybe if something good happens, I can get the time to write a bit more.**

 **Wade: Dude. You deleted a bunch of stuff about your mother here. Do we need an intervention again?**


	168. Bets and injuries

Injuries were to be expected when in a location like this. Considering that this was a location where all of the people there were because they ended up there because they were chosen to fight another person to the death.

Injuries like _this,_ were unusual.

"How do you lose everything _but_ your head?"

"Look, it's not _my fault_ that Silver Samurai got the jump on me." Deadpool's head pointed out, "The author just wanted to show off how injuries were treated around here anyways."

"Ignoring that," Iron Man grumbled, "That still doesn't explain what happened to the rest of your body."

"Buu vaporized most of it with his ki blasts." Deadpool replied, "And is it weird that I can feel my ass itch despite the fact that I don't have it anymore?"

"Probably." Tony replied, "But this is _you._ There's no telling what goes on in that deranged head of yours."

"A lot of cancer killing my brain cells, followed by my healing factor replacing it."

"Rhetorical question." Tony replied, "Anything else we should be watching out for?"

"Yeah, Kenshiro can't really blow up alien guys made out of putty. Plus side, Kirby also doesn't have any pressure points that Ken could hit."

"I kinda want to know the context behind that." Miguel said from his own gurney, " _Shock,_ Silver Samurai's sword packs a punch."

"That psycho putty patrolman opened his stomach just as Kirby snuck up behind him and Kenshiro threw a punch. Since Kirby didn't have any real pressure points for Ken to manipulate - Or at least, none that can be easily reached anyways."

"I don't think I've ever seen him fight an alien being, anyways." Miguel said.

"Look, my body's going to take awhile to grow back. Can I at _least_ get someone to scratch my nose?" Deadpool asked, "And a spare suit so that we can keep our T rating?"

"Point there. Last thing we want to see is Wade's cancer-ridden-"

"Yeah, yeah." Wade cut off, "You're just jealous that you can't make cancer look good like _I_ can."

"You look like a walking tumor most of the time."

"And I'm the best-looking one ever!"

"That's about as sensible as saying that Superman could dodge Darkseid's Omega Beams."

"You want to know something I don't get?" Deadpool asked.

"What?"

"Superman is faster than Batman. Why is it that he can never dodge those things? - AND WILL SOMEBODY SCRATCH MY NOSE?"

Miguel got up and scratched the nose while groaning.

"Hey! Watch the talons!" Deadpool called.

"I thought you wanted your nose to be scratched?" Miguel asked, "By the way, I know you probably can't tell, but I'm smirking right now."

"Well, to answer your first question," Iron Man explained, "I'd say that it's because every Omega Beam _he_ takes is one less hit that one of his friends or an innocent bystander has to take."

"Really? - I thought it was because writers get so lazy or that they're on the Bat's dong so much that they have to make him look good so that he doesn't look bad in comparison to guys like Flash or Wonder Woman." Deadpool said, " _wow!_ Looks like the author has some unfinished gripes about that."

"You make no shocking sense sometimes…"

"Even without his ass, Wade _still_ manages to talk out of it."

"It's one of my many talents!" Deadpool pointed out, "It's just like my perfectly legitimate business of killing people for money!"

"Being a mercenary isn't legitimate!"

"It kinda is in _my_ world." Miguel added, "And didn't that J J guy that Parker complains about hire someone to try to kill him? - What was his name again? - I just remember something about a tail…"

"Scorpion?" Tony offered

"Kron?" Miguel asked, "I thought that he was _my_ villain. Did he get stuck inside an iceberg like Steve?"

"No, the other Scorpion."

"Hanzo Hasashi?"

"No, not him. He doesn't like being called that." Tony replied.

"The German Hockey Team!" Deadpool called out.

"Wha- How many Scorpions _are_ there?" Tony asked.

"Too many."

* * *

"I give him five minutes of brooding or until he needs backup again."

"Nah. I say three minutes, while grumbling how nobody tried to catch him." Yang said.

"I'm his roommate," Raiden pointed out, "I'm pretty sure that it'll be five minutes of brooding."

"Ah have his imprint on me." Rogue pointed out, "And _ah_ say that he grumbles some not-safe-for-work stuff under his breath, and walks off."

"You wanna put some money on that?" Carol asked, "Because _I_ say that Wolverine threatens us about the whole thing then walks off in a huff."

"Ah bet that last jelly-filled that you always take when we're paired for patrol." Rogue pointed, "And if _you_ win, I'll… be your maid for a week."

"Seriously?"

"Seriously. Ah'll even wear a skimpy outfit." Rogue said.

"Only if you wear one of those under outfits so that you don't accidentally absorb someone." Yang said, "Wait, are you going to go French maid or something else?"

"Why are you so interested in Rogue's outfits?"

"It's one of Deadpool's old outfits, actually." Rogue said, "He owes me one after that stunt he pulled in his video game."

"That… doesn't explain why Yang is so interested in seeing you in a maid's outfit though."

"We both saw Diana's muscles, Carol. I think we all know that neither of us is straight."

"Urh…"

"Oh hey, Logan's up." Raiden pointed out.

"Little mother…" Wolverine grumbled under his breath before walking off. Yang picked up a few words here and there, and the look on her face meant that Rogue had called it.

"Yes! And no guilting me into giving it to you because of mah asshole mom, either!" Rogue pointed in Carol's face.

"I'll just rub it in that _I'm_ getting my own movie while you're stuck being in an ensemble cast that clearly doesn't care about you enough to give you a meaningful scene in _Days of Future Past._ "

"Ah hate those execs. Deleting my scene and all…"

"It was basically a sidequest that didn't add anything to the plot. Quit being a spotlight hog!"

"You mean like how Wolverine here steals the spotlight from pretty much every X-Man flik he's in?" Yang asked.

"Yeah, pretty much."

"I can still hear you, you know!" Wolverine called from his new position, "Now can we take care of these things, or is that too hard?"

The four of them sighed, "I can't believe that Rogue won." Raiden mumbled under his breath.

"I know… And I was actually kinda looking forward to seeing her in that maid's outfit."

"Seriously? - Wouldn't Tifa get a bit jealous?" Carol smirked.

"I feel as if that joke's getting old."

"Seeing you getting flustered though, _never_ gets old." The other blonde pointed out.

"Just like constantly reminding me about how mah shapeshifting mom beat your husband to death?" Rogue asked.

"You know, it occurs to me that we _both_ have shapeshifting mothers named 'Raven.'" Yang pointed out, "Maybe we should make a club or something."

"'Kids who have a shapeshifting crap mom named Raven' club. Doesn't roll off the tongue that well, but it should work." Rogue noted.

"We can brainstorm later."

* * *

 **X: And it's finally done. School and work make it really hard to find the time to write.**

 **Wade: Well,** _ **that,**_ **and wasting time on tumblr.**

 **X: That too.**


	169. Trial of Jin

"To be honest, I am _very_ tempted to just tell my uncle and Ozpin that I only saw two karate men trying to kill each other if they ask me what happened in the vault one more time."

"That's an interesting way to get back at them." Astro Boy noted, "But aside from that, there's not a whole lot to be gained from Jin being _here._ "

"My opponent was clearly remorseful of his actions, and firmly believes that he is too dangerous to be around." Ryu pointed out, "He is certainly not a hero, but allowing evildoers like Lex Luthor and Ganon try to take his powers is too dangerous of a risk."

"I mean, it's a step in the right direction." Yang pointed out, "Vegeta started off as a guy who obliterated planets, and ordered Nappa to kill Tien and Yamcha. It's not _that_ far a stretch to want to give Jin a chance."

"He basically started World War Three." Iron Man pointed out, "I'm pretty sure that qualifies him to be a 'bad guy.'"

"There are plenty of people here who can take on and defeat Jin if he ever goes out of control though." Astro pointed out, "And my morality discernment ability _is_ telling me that he is not _completely_ evil."

"One could say the same about the other villains, though. This guy just sounds like he has more evil than good."

"I have to agree with Shellhead on this one, and when _I'm_ saying it, you _know_ it's a big deal." Hawkeye added, "He's not like Bowser, who occasionally teams up with the heroes to take down a common threat, and doesn't do much evil nowadays outside of serving as someone for Mario to beat in his games."

"Yang brings up a good point though," Ryu added, "If we are so willing to forgive the likes of Vegeta and Bowser, we should be willing to forgive Jin for _his_ transgressions."

"Or at least, hear him out." Yang clarified, "It's not like I'm willing to let what he did slide, but we should, at the _very least,_ hear him out."

"Hawkeye, didn't _you_ start out as Iron Man's rival or something?" Orchid asked, "I don't think you're in a position to say people can't be forgiven for their actions, no matter how misguided."

" _I_ never caused chaos to break out in the entire world!" Hawkeye pointed out, "Look, we all have to come to a conclusion here. Why can't we get it over with?"

"What about you, Subs?- What's your opinion?"

"Manipulation can cause one's judgement to be impaired. I believe Jin's thirst for vengeance and an end to the suffering the Devil Gene caused is his primary goal."

"So, what?- Are you saying to put him out of his misery?- I don't feel comfortable doing that." Yang said.

"Yeah, I kinda gotta agree with Yang on this one. We might live in a world where death is cheap, but t still hurts like hell." Natsu added, "Besides that, is having him around any different than having Raven around?- Both of them are harbingers of destruction and chaos, but Raven managed to find kindred spirits with others and become good guys."

"Didn't know your vocabulary was that big." Iron Man muttered under his breath, "But, Natsu _does_ have a point in keeping him alive. We might at some point, need his help with something. Maybe Heihachi or Azazel show up."

"But we have bigger guys like Carol and 18 to back us up." Hawkeye pointed out, "I don't think we'd be in any major danger if we just kill Jin right now. Plus, if we _absolutely_ need him, we could just resurrect him."

"It'd be an unwanted revival though. Doctors have been _sued_ for saving a person's life when they didn't want to be." Yang said, "Off topic question, do you think Ryu or Akuma's Raging Demon could kill Professor Possess-a-kid's soul, and still leave the other soul intact?"

"'Possess-a-kid?'- You mean Ozpin?"

"I know what I said."

" _Focus!_ "

"Wow. When _Hawkeye's_ the one telling people to focus, you _know_ that this is a big situation."

"Clearly, he wants to repent for his sins, but his drive to cleanse the world of those who possess the Devil Gene clouds his judgment." Sub-Zero added, "Perhaps not death, but incarceration?"

"That's likely to be the best outcome we're going to get to." Iron Man pointed out, "We don't really have much of a choice in who deserves to die. We aren't exactly judge, jury, and executioner."

"Again, death is cheap here. We had to rez sixteen people because of Joker last week."

"Thirteen, actually." Tony clarified, "Three of them had those special markers that indicated that they didn't want to be rez'd if found dead. It never gets any easier."

"Yeah. At least it wasn't as many as when Doomsday attacked. Lost thirty people there. And only half of them were willing to be rez'd."

The group held a moment of silence for those that had fallen.

"Not to pay any disrespect for the dead or anything, but why did that vault smell like there was a dead body in it when Jin and I got there?"

"The decoy Spring Maiden died there."

"What was her name again?"

"Vernal. Because apparently, the idea of the decoy Spring Maiden _literally_ being named 'spring' was a subtle idea that my mom probably cooked up."

"It's not as bad as that Cinder woman though." Hawkeye commented, "I mean, you could be like Goku's bald buddy, and have a name that more or less means 'walnut.'"

"Pretty sure it means 'chestnut.'" Tony replied.

"Did J.A.R.V.I.S give you that information?" Ryu asked, "Because you also forgot to mention that the word 'lin' derives from the word 'Shaolin.'"

"Do you… Do you just have this information lying around on notecards or something so that you can spout random facts about people's names or something?"

"Yes. I keep track of all the etymology of people's names. For instance, Jin's first name means 'Benevolence,' whilst his surname means 'while the wind is blowing.'"

"Ironic considering he started World War Three." Sub-Zero muttered.

"Damn, that's a burn."

"You mean _freezer_ burn!" Hawkeye quipped.

"Can't. Weiss isn't here yet." Yang smirked.

"Joking aside, are we all in agreement?" Orchid asked, "Jin is to be imprisoned until we can definitively determine that he's ready for interaction with others, right?"

"I think so." Astro Boy agreed, "Is there anyone against?"

Hawkeye raised his hand, "I just want to know if we have a contingency plan in case he gets loose and goes on a rampage."

"We do. His name is Ryu. Which translates to 'Dragon.' Kinda like my name." Yang gestured to the martial artist in question, "We'll be fine."

* * *

"Is there a reason you're keeping me here alive?" Jin asked, as he was behind an energy barrier, "I'm not exactly one who wants to keep my line going. Not to mention, that there's no need for a guard. I don't plan on escaping anyways."

"Doesn't matter. Once you go Devil Gene, you're a threat. And unlike _you,_ I can actually control my demonic half." Dante glared.

"Whatever. It's not like there's much for me to _do_ around here." Jin sighed, "I just need this accursed line… You'll let me out if Kazuya shows up though, right?- I have some unfinished business to take care of with him."

"You'll have to take it up with the others." Dante answered, "It's not my call to make-"

 _*SLAM!*_

"Okay, Jin. We've reached an agreement." Iron Man said as he entered the holding facility, "You've obviously been through a lot. A lot of us have. But we're not a hundred percent that we can trust you to _not_ go nuts and murder everyone until Ryu blows out your chest again with a Kamehameha, so we're just going to hold you in this cell until we can definitely say that you won't."

"He killed him with a Hadoken." Dante corrected, " _Shinku_ Hadoken to be more precise. But, I'd say that this is probably the best call."

"Here's a communications device." Iron Man said as he slipped one through the energy barrier, "It'll let you talk in our chatrooms, and have a virtual look around the place."

"It should also let you order stuff from the cafeteria." Orchid added, "We're also going to have some other people stop by to make sure you don't do anything too nuts, and to check up on your progress."

"I still believe that it would be beneficial if you were to kill me." Jin said as he took the communicator.

"That's not how we see it. You want to atone for your sins?"

Jin nodded.

"Then start by making a difference in how you interact with people. Then move on to saving them." Iron Man replied.

"Besides, if we killed you, you wouldn't get a shot at taking down your gramps or the other Devil Gene users on the chance they show their ugly mugs." Dante quipped, "That's at least got to be a bit more exciting than lounging around in the afterlife."

Jin chuckled. It wasn't an unwelcome sound, but it also wasn't expected. "Okay then. I take it Ryu is going to be the one who keeps me in check?"

"Well, Kenshiro and Jotaro typically just wander the desert areas and only come back for the big threats, but other than them, you're pretty much in check by Ryu, Dante, Wolverine, and a few others."

"Out of general curiosity, who keeps Kenshiro in check?" Jin asked as he lied down in the cot of his cell.

"Ichigo, Deadpool, Pinkie Pie, Naruto, and Wonder Woman." Orchid replied, "Kirby's on that list too, but he keeps pretty much _everyone_ else in check."

"Can you believe that he's still technically a baby?" Dante asked, "I'd probably crap myself a few times over if I were to see the amount of power he'd have as an adult."

Everyone shuddered at the thought.

"Well, we don't have to worry about that right now." Iron Man said, "For now, let's rest up. It's been a long day for a lot of people."

* * *

 **X: Back from hiatus, and it feels so good!**

 **Wade: Yeah, been meaning to ask; what the hell happened?**

 **X: Life. Life happened. Trust me, if I could make a living off of these chapters, I wouldn't need a job. But, y'know… Them's the breaks.**


	170. A Strange Fated conversation

"Out of general curiosity, what do you think Strange and Fate _do_ when they're off in their 'mystical dimension?'" Tony asked.

"Other than keeping an eye out on the world to make sure that we don't have to deal with any of those threats?" Thor asked, "We know that their power is rather inconsistent, and that location is where they gain the most consistency, so I would say that they have their own fights to deal with."

"Ugh, I really can't stand magic. There's too many unknowns, that it's hardly reliable for anything."

"Excuse me?"

" _Please,_ Thor. Your stuff isn't magic. It's just science I don't understand yet. Strange and Fate are the same thing, but they're just better at making it look _less_ like science. I'll figure it out."

"I see." Thor replied, "And what of the various spells they cast?"

"Maybe they can tap into the reality stone. I mean, those Infinity Gems aren't exactly complicated. They're kinda like…" Tony trailed off. He was having some difficulty coming up with a decent comparison.

"Kinda like the cheat codes to the universe?"

"Spider-Man?- When did you get here?"

"I've been here for a while. Just got off patrol, speaking of, send a message to McCoy. Zelda took some damage out there, and she needs some medical attention."

"I will tell him." Thor replied as he got up from his seat, "And I would advise not using that comparison for the Infinity Stones. It's rather crass."

"Is it _wrong,_ though?"

Thor paused for a moment, "Touché." He walked out to give the message to Beast.

"Hey, quick question, when did we stop calling them 'gems' and started calling them 'stones?'"

"I think around the time our movies were getting popular. It might have been earlier though, I'm not entirely sure."

"What were you two talking about, anyways?" Spider-Man asked, "It seemed like it was an interesting conversation."

"We were just talking about what Strange and Fate do while they're in their 'mystical dimension' and not really doing anything when they're not busy stopping interdimensional 'magical' threats to our reality." Tony replied.

"I wonder…"

* * *

"I disagree. Having pizza being hand-made is _far_ superior to making it out of magic."

"The Lords of Order would have your head for that, _Strange._ " Doctor Fate replied, "One of out calibur could simply _create_ a pizza with the same hand-crafted quality of even the best pizza chefs. Perhaps even _beyond_ that."

"There are things that even magic cannot do, though." Strange replied, "How about you let Kent out, I'm sure he's got an opinion on this."

"Kent is not participating in this conversation." Fate answered.

"Is that because he's on _my_ side for this?" Strange asked.

"No, it is because he is simply not one to go out to eat pizza. He is willing to eat it, but he is not willing to go out of his way for some."

"So, he just doesn't like pizza then?" Strange asked, "Are we _sure_ he's from Earth?"

"He enjoys Ice Cream."

"Okay, it's up in the air then. But I still stand by what I say, and I'm sure that the Vishanti would agree with me."

"The Lords of Order are on _my_ side, however." Fate answered back.

"Ah _yes._ The infallible 'Lords of Order,'" Strange mocked, "Are they not the ones who stood by Brainiac when he attacked that other Universe?- The one where you are a cowardly zoning character?"

"Much like _you?_ "

"At least _I_ am not helpless when attacked up-close." Strange snarled back.

"Neither am I, Strange. But at least the recent fighting game _I_ participated in _has_ mutants. How many does _yours_ have again?"

"Your mutants were DLC! And the game I participate in has some to spare." Strange barked.

"Not even the one known as Saint Walker could save your game. The only true virtue of it is the gameplay. Perhaps take a page out of the crossover game that Batman, Diana, Superman, and Flash participated in, and have justified character fights instead of computer battles."

"You are still incorrect about the pizza argument though." Strange muttered.

"Kent asked an important question." Fate replied, "Would it still be considered magic if one were to teleport in the chefs and have them make the pizza?"

* * *

"That… Is the stupidest idea I've ever heard." Tony said, "Arguing about _pizza?_ \- That's a really stupid idea."

"Hey, I'm just saying that it's possible."

"But they're arguing about _pizza._ And our respective _fighting games._ " Tony pointed out, "That's probably the _last_ thing those two would argue about."

 _*ZWWOM!*_

A portal of mystical energy opened up, as two figures walked through.

"Spider-Man, Iron Man. Nabu and I have an important question to ask the two of you." Doctor Strange said as he floated through the portal with Doctor Fate right behind him.

"What is it?- Some kind of major threat that you need the two of us to help out with?"

"Some new technology that would _finally_ help me to figure out how the hell you two do what you do?" Tony asked.

"A new spell that has the potential to let us talk to inanimate objects?" Spider-Man asked, as he grew with excitement.

"What?- No. We just wanted to get your opinion on something." Strange clarified.

"Oh…" Both Marvel heroes deflated.

"What was the question?"

"Strange here claims that pizza made from magic is just as good as having it hand-crafted. I disagree. I, and the lords of order believe that magic has its limits, and that only hand-crafted pizza is truly superior over anything that magic could create. Which do you agree with?"

"Are you serious?" Iron Man asked.

"Wait, does it count as using magic if you use it to summon chefs to make the pizza, or would that still count as it being hand-crafted?"

"Kent pointed out that since we are summoning _chefs_ , that it does not count as using magic to create the pizza." Strange answered.

"As an additional, unrelated question, does it at all bother you that the _Injustice_ series has four mutants while your fourth instalment with those from Ryu's world has none."

"Technically, it's the sixth. The X-Men fought the Street Fighter guys once, then we had a lot of us fighting them, then it was the entirety of Capcom a few times, _then_ we got to the sixth, which has no mutants… _Yet_. There's time for some DLC to save it." Spider-Man explained.

"It bothers me a little. I kinda wanted to smack Logan around a few times in that game…" Tony piped in.

"You're just mad that Logan's usually considered a higher tier than you in the fifth installment."

"While that is true, hasn't Stark become the movie equivalent of Logan at this point?- They basically copied his movie premise for mine, and essentially made you 'Iron Man Jr' in your reboot."

"I'll agree with you on that. Apparently, I need a billionaire's tech and advice to be a hero. If there was one thing in that movie that I could change…"

"Who do the writers think you are?- Terry McGinnis?"

"It works for him, to be fair." Spider-Man pointed out.

"Agreed." Doctor Fate added, "Speaking of, Kent Nelson's break from the helm starts in a few days. Do you believe that you can handle the various threats on your own?"

"If not, I can call upon the unicorn or the half-demoness for assistance." Strange waved off, "I find it rather interesting that you would give Nelson a break though."

"If I did not, then I would be someone who possesses a being and does not _work_ with them, I would be a being that is simply _using_ them. I am better than that."

* * *

 **X: Disclaimer; the views expressed by the characters here, may or may not necessarily reflect my own.**

 **Wade: I just hate that people ship with** _ **that**_ **specific Spidey. I like Tom Holland and all, but the Peter Parker he plays is still underage. The one** _ **I**_ **like is out of college.**

 **X: It's Marvel's fault, really. They don't know what to do with Spidey, so they fall back on putting him in high school again. And while that's a version of Spider-Man that's easy to like and all, I'd pay good money to see a more adult Spidey. One who is mentoring young heroes, and all that. That version doesn't get enough love.**

 **Pinkie: Wait, people actually ship Wade with Spider-Man?**

 **X: Spideypool, if I remember right. I'm more partial to Spidey x Human Torch myself. Wade I would typically ship with Cable. And Death, of course. Can't forget about that lovely lady.**

 **Wade: Was that sarcasm?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp.**

 **X: Yeah, it's hard to get lost in her eyes, on account that she doesn't have any, but she's still lovely nonetheless. Be happy Wade. If Disney buys 20th Century Fox, if they haven't already, then that means that Thanos isn't competition for you. Since they changed his motives in the movies and all.**

 **Wade: Huh, good point.**


	171. Aftermath Style: Fusion Reborn 1

Cloud and Bayonetta got blasted to the next room. Looking up, they saw that the Kratos and Sephiroth fusion was still going strong.

"You should not have come. Now you will have to witness your destruction."

Cloud and Bayonetta were already worn down. And with Kratos' consciousness apparently silenced in part due to Sephiroth's mind manipulating magic, they didn't have a whole lot of hope in defeating him. _Especially_ since they had to fight their way through several Fulgore units, Cyber-Kartans, and Lex Luthor earlier that day.

Now, you might be wondering how we got here. Well, to do that, one would only have to look at what happened in the previous three and a half hours.

* * *

"So tell me again what this device is supposed to do."

"Do you really want an explanation Sephiroth, or did you want to just see an 'insect' try to be intelligent?" Lex sneered.

"Well, I suppose that when you go to try to fight some other humans, they tend to…" Sephiroth fixed a crick in his neck, "Surprise you."

"Technically, Wade Wilson is a walking tumor." Lex pointed out, "But it's not _your fault_ that his healing could outpace your attacks several times over. Or were you talking about the time Erza impaled you with her lance because she was able to bypass your illusions?"

Sephiroth glared, "Just get on with it. I was busy using my healing magic to listen to whatever you were saying, _insect._ "

" _There_ it is." Lex noted, "This device _should_ allow us to bypass a person's emotional state and make them fuse with you, adding their power and arsenal to yours. All you have to do is use your illusions to trick them. Any ideas?"

"I'd vote _against_ that blonde girl. Believe me when I say that the last thing we need is _another_ megalomaniac getting angry because a love song could break her out of the spell." Joker added to the conversation.

"Like I would _ever_ consider using someone as _inferior_ as her to increase my power." Sephiroth retorted.

"I figured that it would be because the Bartender and her friend would turn your sliced up body parts into ground meat if you hurt her." Lex said, "Guess it would be because you aren't exactly interested in her then."

"Regardless," Sephiroth changed the subject, "Who do we have that could be compatible with me?"

"You mean by personality?" Joker asked, "Because I would suggest that Wolverine fellow. Both of you are loners with a sadistic streak."

"Like I would taint myself with _mutant_ blood." Sephiroth disagreed, "What about the so-called gods?"

"This device probably would not be able to catch the likes of Wonder Woman or Thor, but what of Rayden?" Lex suggested.

"Hmm, I _do_ like it. And the fact that I could add his ability to turn into electricity would prove helpful."

"Just remember that the body can only last about three hours. After which, we would need to recharge the machine."

"Shouldn't be much of a problem if he's getting Ray-diddy's shocking powers." Joker… joked.

"Then let's get started then."

* * *

Rayden, Kratos, and Zero were all out on patrol in their section of the city. With reports coming in that there was some trouble going on, they were waiting for Cloud and Bayonetta to arrive as backup.

"Tch. I still don't see why I still associate with the likes of you." Kratos snarled.

"Many of us can overpower you." Rayden noted, "Aside from that, we don't have time for this. You could stand to learn a few things from Spider-Man about forgiving yourself."

"Regardless, I can only pray that this world can survive."

"We already know the backstory Kratos." Zero added, "You destroyed your own world, so you want to protect _this_ one. You could also stand to mellow out a bit more. Nobody blames you for what happened to your family any more than the others blame Parker for what happened to his uncle."

"I still don't understand why you tolerate me." Kratos admitted in a rare moment of weakness.

"You try to make up for those deaths." Zero replied, "That's all that matters. Now quiet. Lex and Seph are up to something."

Kratos took the binoculars from Rayden and looked through them. "They appear to be… talking."

"They are likely waiting for something. But what?"

"We can't let them get away with it!" Kratos declared, jumping off of the building and preparing for battle.

"Wait! Ah, _crap!_ " Zero mumbled.

"Those two are formidable fighters. Allowing Kratos to engage in kombat with them would prove disastrous." Rayden realized, before teleporting to help the God of War.

"Sure. Ignore the guy who has to encourage a _pacifist_ to fight when it comes to being patient." Zero grumbled before jumping off the building.

For those of you wondering, _yes._ Zero did indeed do the 'superhero landing.'

* * *

"Ah, the guests of honor have arrived." Lex noted.

"What is your plan, Luthor?"

"Plan Rayden? - Why, you make me sound like a megalomaniac when you say that."

"Considering how many times you've tried to kill us to try to draw Superman out, I'd say that it's a fair comparison." Zero said, drawing his Z-Saber.

"Oh, come now, Zero. Why, we brought a friend of yours. I'm sure you remember Yellow Devil."

Several yellow blobs came crashing down and started attacking. Zero managed to break out and send Yellow Devil a ways away and took the battle elsewhere.

"I'll take the Thunder God. You handle the War God." Sephiroth motioned as he prepared for battle.

"Only a fool challenges a God!" Rayden declared.

"Hmmph." Sephiroth brushed off, "And only a fool calls himself a God in front of _me._ " Drawing Masamune for battle.

Lex, on the other hand, drew his Kryptonite Axe and readied a fight with Kratos. "You don't exactly compare to Kryptonians," He swung it around a bit to show off, "This should be easy."

"You face a God of War!" Kratos declared as he readied Leviathan.

"Must I remind you of my superiority?"

Sephiroth rushed forward and used a diagonal swipe of his blade that was evaded with teleportation and followed up with Shocking Touch to blast Sephiroth away.

"Hmm, quite the power…" The one-winged angel noted.

Kratos shot several arrows from his Bow of Apollo, all of which were easily blocked by Lex's shield. "Ha! You actually believe that you stand a chance? Let me show you what _true_ power is!" He walked slowly towards Kratos, who was still firing his arrows before he was face-to-face with the Spartan.

Grabbing the warrior, Lex slammed him into the nearby building that the three heroes were previously perched upon, and started to repeatedly smash him into the building.

Seeing that Kratos was sufficiently beaten, Lex turned his focus on Rayden. Using his satellite, he started gathering energy.

Rayden was struck back by Sephiroth's wing. Feeling a large amount of energy behind him, he turned to see that Lex had already charged his laser ball attack.

Readying his battle stance, Rayden had one thing to say to Lex.

"It would be unwise to provoke a God!"

"What is a God to a non-believer?" Lex asked as he shot the ball of energy at Rayden.

"Never believed that claim anyways." Sephiroth muttered as he tried looking through the dust cloud and saw that Rayden was dazed.

Lex looked at his wrist device, "We don't have a lot of time until Zero finishes off Yellow Devil. Use the fusion device _now!_ "

Sephiroth nodded and readied the machine. Pointing it at Rayden, he charged it up.

"You're _mine"_

Just as he fired the device, Zero had shot at Rayden and knocked him out of the way. Sephiroth's new target was none other than Kratos.

"AUGH!"

The device's energy started to resonate with the God of War as he started to move towards Sephiroth, until they connected and were enveloped in a bright light.

* * *

 **X: Next time! On** _ **Aftermath: The DB Chronicles!**_ **Will This new fusion prove too much for our heroes to handle? Can Kratos fight back within the mindscape that he and Sephiroth now share? - Find out** _ **next time!**_ **On** _ **Aftermath!**_

 **Wade: What are you doing?**

 **X: Hyping up the next few chapters. What do you think? Think this will last about four or five? - I'm thinking about three or four.**

 **Pinkie: I was thinking more like… Five.**

 **Wade: Pinkie, we're talking about the guy who called your friend a unicorn last chapter when she was** _ **clearly**_ **an alicorn. I'm putting money on four chapters, since he's not observant like that. No offense.**

 **X: None taken. I can be a bit dense when it comes to minor details like that.**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp tweet chirp.**


	172. Aftermath Style: Fusion Reborn 2

When we last left our heroes, Rayden and Zero were locked in a fight against Lex Luthor and Sephiroth. Having used Lex's new device to try to fuse Sephiroth and Rayden together, the vile duo's plans were foiled by the two fighters' tenacity and quick thinking. But they were faced with a new opponent: A fusion of Kratos and Sephiroth.

"So what do I call you?" Lex asked as the light dissipated. Standing before him was what looked like an amalgamation of Sephiroth and Kratos. Sephiroth's long hair was present, but so was Kratos' bald head. In both hands stood what looked like greatswords that were mixed with Masamune and the Blades of Chaos. Kratos' signature red marking was also on the face.

"So what do I call you?" Lex asked, "Sephos? Kratoth?"

"I think… I think Krateroth would be a good name." The swordsman settled on.

"Then perhaps we should get to eliminating these fools." Lex smirked as he noticed Zero hefting Rayden over his shoulder and getting ready to jump to safety.

"In that case, let's try the… Bow of Apollo…" He said as the weapon was summoned in front of him, "Mixed with… My ice…" He said as the arrowhead encased itself in a frosty aura.

Letting the arrow fly, Zero was only narrowly able to get out of the way before the ice arrow hit and encased the spot it hit in a series of icy spikes.

"Hmm, not used to this level of power yet." Krateroth noted, "I will have to get used to that…"

* * *

"Zero? What the hell's going on? Aren't Sephiroth and Lex in the other direction?" Cloud asked as he saw Zero retreating.

"What happened to Kratos?"

"Explain later!" Zero called out as he rushed past the two, "Run _now!_ "

Cloud and Bayonetta shrugged as they rushed back with the Robot and unconscious Thunder God.

After getting a good ways away and hiding in an alley, the three conscious heroes started to talk.

"What happened?"

"Sephiroth blasted Kratos with some weird thing. It made the two fuse into something that they call 'Krateroth.'"

"Creative name…" Cloud mumbled, "What do we do now?"

"Do we have anyone experienced in fusion around?" Bayonetta asked.

"Unless Gotenks and Garnet have had a fight recently, I doubt it." Cloud quipped, "What we _really_ need is some way to take down Krateroth."

"I can't do it." Zero mentioned, "The two summoned Yellow Devil, and I still need to recharge. Once Rayden wakes up, I can get back into the fight."

"Wait a moment. What if we were to try to fuse ourselves?" Bayonetta asked, "You've already beaten Sephiroth before, and I already outclass Kratos. Perhaps if we were to fuse, we would come out on top."

"Gotta be careful though. No doubt that the bad guys will try to slow you down at every turn. Zero mentioned.

"So, how are we going to do this? Fusion Dance?" Cloud asked, "Because unless you brought some Potara Earrings, I don't see us fusing anytime soon."

"Not for nothing, but I have videos of Goku and that pickle guy practicing the fusion dance." Zero mentioned, "Could give the Fusion Dance a try."

"Pretty sure it's _Piccolo,_ but we may as well give it a shot." Cloud replied, "Bring up the video."

* * *

"This newfound power is not all that impressive." Krateroth mentioned, "However, the arsenal is _very_ impressive."

"Be careful when summoning that arsenal." Lex said, "According to my equipment, summoning them in rapid succession will reduce your fusion time. We'll reset the timer now so that we can run more tests and ensure that Zero and Rayden won't be able to stop us."

"What about Thor and Wonder Woman?" Sektor asked, "Surely they will try to stop us?"

"We have specialized power turrets guarding our base." Lex waved off, "They hone in on high-powered targets while firing specialized bullets that emit an energy field and stop them in their tracks."

"And even if they _do_ somehow get past our defenses, our upgraded Fulgore bots will slow them down long enough for one of us to respond and take them down." Krateroth added.

"I suspect that we have about three hours until they send a response team to our location to get their friend back." Lex answered.

 _*BOOM!*_

"It's been a while since I last visited your world." Sektor said, "Is three hours from your realm ten minutes in _this one?_ "

* * *

"This is by far, the strangest feeling I… We have faced."

" _You're doing fine, Cloudnetta_." Zero said over the comms lines, " _Now all you have to do is keep going until we reach Lex and get the information on how to get Kratos back from him._ "

"We never agreed to that name!" Cloudnetta shot back as they were using the newly-christened Umbra Buster to slice through the various Fulgore units and Cyber-Kartans.

" _You got to name the sword._ " Zero shot back, " _I don't see the problem here. Besides, you're doing fine guys… gal… dammit, there's got to be a gender-neutral term for that._ "

"We're pretty sure that 'guys' is already gender-neutral. Though to be fair, we're still getting used to this whole thing. Still not sure if we should be a 'we' or 'I.'"

"' _We' sounds good- Woah!_ "

"Something wrong?"

" _N-Nothing. Metal Sonic is trying some crap again. I'll handle it."_

"Always do." Cloudnetta complimented.

" _You want to know something I do not understand?_ " Rayden added, " _Why is it that Kratos and Sephiroth's fused form uses the Blades of Chaos mixed with Sephiroth's swords? - Didn't he discard those for his new axe?_ "

"I… we think he had it buried somewhere." Cloudnetta replied, "He grabs it when he needs to fight something that can't be damaged by anything in Midgard. I… we might be wrong on that."

" _I don't think he likes being reminded of that time… Hell, I know I don't like being reminded of my time as a Maverick."_

"Don't you have Metal Sonic to take care of, before he destroys the city?" Cloudnetta asked.

" _I got him focused on me. Thought I'd try something different this time around to take him out._ " Zero replied, his smirk apparent even through the voice comms.

"Any word from the others about Mimir's advice?" Cloudnetta asked.

* * *

"So, Kratos got himself into a bit of a jam, did he?" Mimir asked Hanzo, "Shame really. He had only recently lightened up from what I can overhear."

"Yes. The path of vengeance is a harsh one that rarely gives the results that one wants." Hanzo nodded, "But we are not here to discuss pleasantries. We need to know if there is a way to free Kratos from Sephiroth's influence."

"Kratos is stubborn. Headstrong too." Mimir replied, "If anything, it says quite a lot about Sephiroth's own willpower to suppress Kratos. I would recommend attempting to defeat this new foe and letting the fusion wear out its time limit."

"We're assuming that it _has_ a time limit to begin with." Hanzo muttered, "Anything else to add?"

"Yes. Try to remind him of home. Perhaps being reminded of his son, Atreus will help snap Kratos out of it long enough to provide an opening."

"I suppose that it is better than nothing."

"I believe that with you two being similar, should the same fate befall you, it would be wise to mention Takeda to try to restore you to your former self."

"Hmm. You are not the first person to point out our similarities."

"Aye. I doubt I'll be the last though." Mimir replied.

* * *

" _Just something about mentioning Atreus. It might make enough of an opening so that you can land an attack strong enough to knock Krateroth out long enough for the fusion to wear off."_

"Got it, Rayden." Cloudnetta replied as they started towards the doorway to the main room, "I… We'll be careful."

* * *

 **X: Krateroth vs. Cloudnetta is next. Now that we know how we got here, it's time to finish it.**

 **Wade: Notice that this is a multiple upload. Be thankful people. It took some convincing to get him to do this.**

 **X: I was going to post this in early August, but then I opted to have a different chapter for that. So, y'all are getting the full Fusion Reborn arc early!**

 **Pinkie: Awesome! Can we throw a party?**

 **Alexis: Tweet tweet chirp.**

 **Pinkie: Okay, I'll wait…**


	173. Aftermath Style: Fusion Reborn 3

"You are not going to get away with this!" Cloudnetta declared as they used the Umbra Buster and struck at Lex Luthor, who managed to parry with his weapon back.

Their combined power kept destroying most of his weapons. Even the shield was shattered by the Umbra Buster a while ago. As of right now, Lex could only hope to stall for time until Krateroth gathered enough power to unleash his Supernova. Kratos merging with him gave him more access to weapons and techniques, but it severely hindered his magical abilities. In the sense that his previously unlimited magical reserves now had a limit.

"That bastard better hurry up…" Lex grumbled as Cloudnetta kept the offensive strong as they managed to cut down many of Lex's drones.

"Guess it can't be helped…" Lex found cover and started to punch in coordinates into his suit's onboard computer.

* * *

 _Meanwhile, in space…_

"So, what's up with the doctors, anyways?" 18 asked as she and Red were patrolling the clouds, "I haven't seen hide nor hair of them."

"Something about needing to protect the outer dimensions. From what I heard, Mephisto managed to get here at one point, so they're trying to make sure that more demons and monsters don't make it in unless they're in an officiated battle." Red replied, "Now, where _is_ that Fulgore unit? - I heard it's a flying version with an energy storage container. We gotta make sure that it doesn't cause too much damage to the satellites. If it can make it to orbit, then our satellites are going to take a No Mercy to the face."

"Do satellites even _have_ faces?" 18 asked.

"You know what I mean. We should keep looking for- WOAH!"

 _*BWWZZIP!*_

A beam of energy struck down from the sky, nearly taking Red with it.

"What the hell was that?"

"Whatever it was, it's probably not good…"

* * *

Lex grabbed the energy that fired down on him.

"Time for you…" He rose up a bit further to get the high ground over Cloudnetta, " _TO BE VAPORIZED!_ "

 _*BOOM!*_

"You are just fools playing god. While _I_ … _I_ am the only one here with the might and intellect to justify such a label!" He cackled.

"GODDAMMIT!" Cloudnetta used their power to push away the smoke and bits of debris surrounding them, "THAT _HURT_ YOU BASTARD!" The Umbra Buster was resummoned as Cloudnetta charged forward and slashed so hard that Lex was struck so hard that he smashed into the other room past Krateroth.

He tried to pick himself back up but was ultimately unsuccessful.

"Krateroth! We're here to defeat you! Surrender Kratos now, or you'll see the power that was able to match Lumen Sages and _beyond_ that!"

"And _how_ long ago did you two fuse?"

"Twenty minutes ago. That gives us ten more to kick your ass! Which is ten more than we'll need."

"Impressive one-liner." Krateroth acknowledged, "But mine goes along the lines of thanking you."

"For what?"

"For making it so that I only need to cut off _one_ of your heads to defeat you!" Krateroth declared as he charged forward with the Masamune blade and clashed with the Umbra Buster.

"Hurgh!" Cloudnetta struggled against the sudden power. Apparently, this type of fusion simply added Kratos' power arsenal to Sephiroth's. So much for the power averaging out.

"GRAH!" Krateroth pushed backwards against Cloudnetta, and readied Leviathan to strike again.

"Woah!" Cloudnetta narrowly evaded the attack, but noticed that Krateroth's electric magic was also imbued into the attack, which sent out several electrified shards of ice their way.

"Damn, Kratos. And here we thought that you were stronger-willed than that. I doubt your son would enjoy knowing that you gave up so easily." Cloudnetta taunted.

"HA!" Krateroth snapped, "I am aware of what you are trying to do, and it will not work. I have already silenced Kratos, and reset the timer on the fusion. Your efforts are useless!"

"Oh yeah?- Well we'll just-"

 _*BWZZzzzpp…*_

Cloud and Bayonetta just appeared and started looking at each other before saying the only thing that came to their mind.

"Shit!"

"It appears that your constant fighting caused your fusion time to deplete at a _much_ faster rate." Krateroth noted, as he charged a blast of magical energy.

 _*BWWZZT!*_

 _*BOOM!*_

Cloud and Bayonetta got blasted to the next room. Looking up, they saw that the Kratos and Sephiroth fusion was still going strong.

"You should not have come. Now you will have to witness your destruction."

"Too slow, darling!" Bayonetta shot back as she managed to get behind Krateroth and give him a kick right between his legs.

"OUGH!"

"Ugh… I know I hate Sephiroth and everything, but even _I_ feel sorry for that one." Cloud mentioned.

"Insufferable _bitch!_ You'll pay for that!" Krateroth snarled as he slowly got back up.

"First of all: It's _witch,_ darling." Bayonetta winked, "And second… NOW!"

"BLADE BEAM!" Cloud shot the energy towards Krateroth as he was blasted by the attack and took a few cuts to the face.

"HRGH!"

"And here I thought that your face couldn't get any uglier." Cloud smirked.

"Oh come now, Cloud…" Bayonetta quipped, "There's no need to insult the man''s face. His ego's wounded enough as it is."

"Then I would say that it is time…" Krateroth gasped, "For you… To witness… _Oblivion._ "

He released the illusion, revealing that he had taken them _all_ to Sephiroth's Supernova dimension.

"It's unfortunate that I have to endure this alongside the likes of you, but if it means that I get to see you two burn, it is all worth it." He said in a crazed voice.

"Bayo…" Cloud said as he saw the flames getting closer.

"Get behind me!" Bayonetta used her magic in an attempt to shield both her and Cloud from the blast.

 _*BOOM!*_

* * *

 **X: And here I thought that this would be a three-parter.**

 **Wade: So, it's now split into four parts?**

 **X: Looks like. It'll be good to upload a storyline. I've been too busy with life and other minor projects.**

 **Pinkie: Like wasting time on tumblr?**

 **X: Look, I need interaction with other people. Plus, I also review the battles on the Aftermath tumblr. Not to mention, I also want to do some more community stuff there. Maybe some tumblr community battles.**

 **Alexis: Chirp chirp chirp!**


	174. Aftermath Style: Fusion Reborn 4

" _C… Clo… Cloud!"_

" _Bayonetta! Report! What's going on?"_

" _C'mon, guys. This isn't funny."_

Zero's voice sputtered through the commlines, just barely getting through the static.

" _GUYS! WHAT'S GOING ON-"_

"Don't get your servos in a twist. We're fine." Cloud strained.

" _You don't sound fine."_

"Supernova. Bayonetta and I are looking for our Senzu Beans. Krateroth _was_ worn out from the Supernova, but he healed up already."

" _Hurry up then!"_ Zero replied, " _I can't get through. It looks like they upgraded their Fulgore units with some T-1000 tech. They're a bit tougher now. I think I heard Metal refer to them as 'Terminator-Gores.'"_

" _All these upgrades, and yet, they still can't come up with a more original or creative name."_ Bayonetta commented, " _Cloud, I found our beans. But we'll have to split it. I don't think that it'll bring us back to 100%, but it should be enough to pull off the fusion one more time to bring down Krateroth and hopefully get Kratos out of there."_

 _*BOOM!*_

"I'll see what I can do to get there. Just hang on." Cloud looked around the arena they were fighting in. It was mostly untouched except for a few burn marks. He had to act fast and get to Bayonetta so that they could fuse back into Cloudnetta.

This was going to be tough.

Cloud managed to get across the area to Bayonetta as he tackled her into the next room… Through a wall.

* * *

"Was it really necessary to be that rough?" Bayonetta asked as the dust cleared.

"Better than being an open target. Now we got to hurry up. It'll only be a matter of time until Krateroth tries to cut us into more pieces than Freeza when he stared down Future Trunks for the first time." Cloud reasoned, "Now let's hurry up!"

The two of them ate their respective bean halfs as Bayonetta got into position. Cloud did the same.

"FUUUU…"

 _*CRASH!*_

Krateroth burst in, clearly in anger.

"I WILL MOUNT YOUR HEADS ON A PIKE AND USE IT FOR TARGET PRACTICE!" He shouted.

He also happened to have lost all his hair, or what was left after it burned off in the attempted Supernova.

"-SION!" Cloud and Bayonetta were in position for the final part of the fusion dance, as Krateroth rushed forward in an attempt to stop it.

"HA!" He was too late.

A great flash of light appeared, and managed to blind Krateroth for a brief moment as he calmed down a bit. "What in the…?"

"Back to this, huh?" Cloudnetta surmised, "It feels pretty good to be back again!" They declared.

"Grr… You'll still fall to my power!" Krateroth declared as he summoned his Masamune blade.

"Try it!" Cloudnetta taunted, "We… _I'm_ more than enough to take you down!"

"You will fall by my hands!" Krateroth raged as Cloudnetta summoned their Umbra Buster.

"Try it, pretty boy! I think we _both_ know what happened when your Sephiroth Half and my Cloud Half threw down. How'd it go again?- Ah, _right_. He kicked your ass harder than Venom did to Bane!"

"HUURAGH!" Krateroth was clearly being influenced by Kratos' Spartan Rage, as he started to attack more aggressively. His attacks started to become more predictable, and easier to counter, as Cloudnetta quickly took advantage of it by using their superior strength and combat prowess to make several decisive blows to Krateroth in a matter of seconds.

"How… How are you more powerful than before?" Krateroth snarled as he coughed up a bit of blood.

"Easy." Cloudnetta answered, "I'm a being that has a single focus: Taking you down, and freeing Kratos!"

"That's… That's two things." Krateroth noted as he got up.

"Hmm… So it is." Cloudnetta acknowledged with a shrug, "But I'm still going to beat your ass!"

Krateroth took one more swing at the opposing fusion as they easily dodged, and activated Witch Time.

"So I _do_ have this. Interesting…" They noted before preparing to take a swing with the Umbra Buster as if it were a baseball bat.

 _*SLASH!*_

" _WHY DON'T YOU TRY THIS!"_ Cloudnetta declared as they prepared more strikes, " _OMNISLASH! VERSION 5!"_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _*SLASH!*_

 _*SLASH!*_

Several more slashes of the blade continued until the final strike was readied, and the blade came down in an intense overhead strike.

 _*BWWZZT!*_

The Krateroth Fusion split- Literally. In the light of the final slash, Kratos was freed from his imprisonment, just barely conscious.

"Im… Imp… Impossible!" Sephiroth muttered from his grounded position, "That power… Those weapons… They were all at my fingertips!"

"Kratos!" Cloudnetta rushed towards their friend's side, "Are you feeling okay?"

"I… I will live… How did you do it? How did you free me?"

"It wasn't that hard. Just make your fusion burn through all that power, and then it was easy from there. Thanks for the help, by the way."

"How did I help?"

"You were fighting from the inside. I could tell. When your fusion tried to attack us, your Spartan Rage might have given him a boost in power, but it also hurt his rationality."

"He became predictable…" Kratos realized.

"Exactly." Cloudnetta confirmed, "Now then… What to do with Sephiroth?" They asked as they turned towards the One-Winged-Angel who was busy trying to get away.

"Perhaps a punishment fitting the crime?" Kratos suggested.

"How so?"

"Fusion attack. Why not give it a try?"

"Hmm…" Cloudnetta pondered this for a moment, then shrugged, "Eh, it can't hurt to think of something… How about…" They started to prepare a powerful technique, and took a battle stance, "LIMIT CLIMAX: MADAMA METEORRAIN!" They declared as a powerful burst of energy surged through their body, and they used the Umbra Buster to cut open a portal that showed Madama Butterfly striking a mountain larger than Mauna Kea, and sending the shards through the portal tumbling towards Sephiroth.

"No… NO!"

 _ ***BOOM!***_

"A bit overkill if you ask me, but I'd say that it gets the point across."

Sephiroth was barely alive after the attack. Well beyond beaten, battered, and bruised. If one hadn't seen the attack hit him, they would be forgiven if they had assumed that it was a mere training dummy that had been torn apart.

"Okay, we're done here." Cloudnetta said as they made their way towards the door with Kratos in tow.

* * *

"I gotta say, when I realized that it was merely down to the two of you fusing to defeat our new foe, I was not exactly confident in your abilities to defeat that fusion." Rayden said as they made their way back to the hotel, "I am glad to be proven wrong."

"You and me both, old man." Zero added, "Ugh, I think I pulled a servo fighting Metal Sonic and all those new Terminator-Gores."

"I know I already said it, but that is a _dreadfully_ awful name. Why not 'Fulgore-1000' or something more creative than 'Terminator-Gore'?"

"To be fair, they aren't exactly the creative type. The guy who broke Batman's back got his name from a warden who called him a 'bane to everything holy.' Because _that_ screams subtlety."

"You're in no position to be saying that, Mr. 'if big bad corporations have their way the planet will be destroyed.'" Zero quipped.

"Oh, and the guy who ended up going from 'zero to hero' because of a virus, is any _less_ cliched?"

"Boys, please." Bayonetta chided, "You can have fun comparing sizes _later._ Right now, I just want to get back to the hotel, spend several hours in the spa, and some well-earned beauty sleep."

"Try not to make it for over a thousand years this time, okay?" Zero quipped.

"I swear, you do that _one_ time…" She murmured under her breath.

"Are you going to have a bed buddy with you?"

"Did I rub off on you when we fused?" Bayonetta asked Cloud, "Because it's either that, or you've been around your boyfriend too much."

"So this is how Yang and Tifa feel…" Cloud rumbled, "And I'll have you know that Dante isn't really my type. And his hair reminds me too much of Sephiroth."

"Because it's white?- By that same logic, _I_ should remind you of him because of how much hair we have."

"I noticed that you didn't complain about him being male though…"

"We _all_ saw Steve's abs. I think we know where we all stand on this."

"Tracer said that if she wasn't gay, and… y'know, already in a relationship, she'd be willing to date Captain America." Zero recalled, "But then Diana flexed, so I think she forgot about that."

"What does _he_ have that I don't?" Cloud asked.

"A suit that makes him look badass?"

"A personality that just makes you want to follow him into an impossible battle?

"A weapon that _doesn't_ look like it's compensating for something?"

"Ha ha…" Cloud snarked, "Like _that_ joke hasn't been done to death a million times before."

"Quit your whining." Zero grumbled, "I'm tired. I don't want to hear any complaining out of you two."

"Hello tired. I'm Kratos."

The other four just stopped in their tracks as Kratos kept walking on as if he _didn't_ just tell a joke.

"I… I don't even…"

Kratos kept walking.

"Did… did he just…?"

He kept walking.

"WHAT?"

And he just kept walking.

* * *

 **X: And this ends,** _ **Aftermath Style: Fusion Reborn!**_ **Big shoutout to Screwattack for doing this as a community Death Battle all the way back in December of 2017, so I had inspiration. You guys, are the absolute** _ **best.**_

 **Wade: Brown-nosing already, huh?- Trying to get a job there?**

 **X: Look, I was bored. I looked back on some old DBC fanart, and this story came to me.**

 **Pinkie: Hey, it's alright to look for inspiration. It's interesting as to how you incorporate ideas from the podcast into the actual story. Anything special for when they hit battle 100?**

 **X: I'll try to have a Goku-Superman chapter up by then. No promises, though.**


End file.
